The First Day
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: O primeiro ano após a batalha. TRADUÇÃO!
1. And So It Begins

**The First Day**

**Por Little0bird**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer**: A Autora, Little0bird, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Avisos**:

1) Vou tentar manter a maioria das traduções dos livros, mas uma coisa ou outra eu vou manter no original. Qualquer dúvida quanto aos termos originais, só perguntar.

2) Vou manter os títulos dos capítulos no original, por que gosto mais deles assim. Se quiserem que eu comece a traduzi-los, é só pedir.

3) Nomes mantidos no original, por que é o tipo de coisa que não se traduz. Não souber quem é pelo nome original, só perguntar.

4) Essa fic tem várias partes que não dependem, necessariamente, da outra. Se quiser manter a ordem, esta é a primeira parte.

5) Essa fanfic se passa no primeiro ano após a batalha final, então esperem bastante drama. O que eu mais gosto dessa série, é que a autora mantém as coisas no seu ritmo natural e não apressa nada. Tenham em mente que os personagens acabaram de sair de uma guerra. Eles não vão ser um poço de felicidade e despreocupação o resto da vida deles, mas principalmente nesse primeiro ano.

6) Vou **tentar**atualizar toda sexta-feira, mas não prometo nada.

Espero que gostem, e comentem.

**-x-**

_- Já tive problemas suficientes para a vida inteira._

_Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, página 582, Editora Rocco, Brasil._

**Capítulo Um**

**And So It Begins**

Harry chegou ao pé da escada que levava ao escritório do diretor. _Diretora agora_, ele pensou, percebendo que agora era o novo escritório da Professora McGonagall. Ele se cobriu com a capa de invisibilidade.

- Para que você fez isso? – Ron perguntou.

- Eu só quero ir para o dormitório e dormir. – Harry respondeu. – Sem tumultos. Nós temos que passar pelo Salão Principal. Eu estou mais do que cansado. – ele ouviu Hermione bufar suavemente e a viu pelo canto dos olhos, olhando feio para Ron. Ele começou a andar para a Torre da Grifinória, entre Ron e Hermione, um ato tão natural agora quanto respirar.

Ele chegou à entrada do Salão Principal e ficou parado ali por um momento, absorvendo tudo. De algum modo, a luz do sol parecia mais clara e brilhante. Ele viu a luz brilhar no cabelo de Ginny, apoiada em Molly. De vez em quando, ela esfregava o rosto no ombro da camiseta, secando-o. Harry queria muito ir até ela, mas estava muito cansado. Ele sabia que seria praticamente inútil para ela, tão cansado quanto estava. Virando-se, começou a andar na direção da escada que o levaria até o Retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- É melhor vocês voltarem. – falou.

- Tem certeza? – Hermione perguntou gentilmente.

- Sim. Eu só quero ficar um pouco sozinho. – Harry começou a subir as escadas. – Ei, vocês podem avisar à senhora Weasley onde eu vou estar? Para que ela não se preocupe.

- Eu aviso. – Ron se voluntariou. – Eu vou até tentar evitar que ela vá até lá por um tempo.

Harry sentiu seus lábios se curvarem em um pequeno sorriso.

- Boa sorte com isso, cara.

- Durma bem, Harry. – Hermione falou suavemente.

Harry parou e se virou.

- Sabe... Eu provavelmente vou. Eu nem me lembro da última que eu... – ele balançou a cabeça e continuou a subir as escadas, finalmente parando na frente do retrato da mulher gorda, que estava celebrando com sua amiga Violeta. Harry tirou a capa de invisibilidade, se mostrando para ela. – Olá. – falou. – Eu não suponho que você me deixaria entrar para dormir em uma cama de verdade, deixaria?

A Mulher Gorda o olhou por um momento, então o quadro abriu. Harry olhou a pintura.

- Obrigado. – falou sinceramente.

- De nada. – respondeu.

Harry passou pelo buraco do retrato e parou no centro do Salão Comunal, inalando a familiar fragrância de pergaminho, tinta, fumaça de madeira e alguma fragrância não identificada, que lhe disse que ele estava em casa. Passou os dedos pelo sofá que tinha sido o lugar favorito dele e de Ginny para estudar. Às vezes, eles esperavam até o Salão Comunal se esvaziar, e se deitavam lá nos braços do outro, conversando ou dormindo.

A imagem de Ginny em seus braços, seu nariz no cabelo dela, enviou uma onda de tontura sobre ele. Seus dedos apertaram o tecido gasto do encosto, uma imagem dela se contorcendo sob ele invadindo sua mente. Harry não tinha pensado nisso em meses. Ele sabia exatamente como Ginny era nua. Durante o natal de seu sexto ano, ele tinha entrado no banheiro d'A Toca, enquanto ela estava tomando banho. A tranca da porta estava um pouco solta, e nem sempre Ginny se garantia de que estava trancada. Tinha uma pequena fresta entre a parede e a cortina do Box e Harry ficou parado em choque, incapaz de respirar, enquanto a observava tirar o xampu do cabelo. Um estalo no andar superior o fez fechar a porta cuidadosamente e rapidamente voltar para o andar inferior. Se ela estivesse ali naquele momento, Harry daria qualquer para puxá-la até o dormitório, trancar a porta e...

Harry se inclinou e deixou seu rosto descansar no encosto do sofá, grato por estar sozinho.

Ele respirou fundo lentamente várias vezes, e foi para as escadas que levavam para o dormitório masculino. A adrenalina que o mantivera pelas últimas horas estava perdendo o efeito, e os vários focos de dor estavam chamando sua atenção. Pareceu que demorou horas para chegar ao dormitório do sétimo ano e abrir a porta exigiu tudo o que ele ainda tinha de energia.

O quarto circular estava silencioso e deserto, as cinco camas o cercando, perfeitamente arrumadas, o cheiro de sabão impregnado no quarto. Piscando para afastar as lágrimas, Harry percebeu que os elfos mantiveram sua cama, assim como a de Ron e a de Dean, arrumada e pronta para eles, na esperança de que Harry teria sucesso. Ele tropeçou até a que foi dele por seis anos e caiu pesadamente no colchão. Ajeitou o travesseiro, pensando que precisava tirar o tênis, e, então, não pensou em mais nada.

**-x-**

Ginny olhou para a mesa. Arthur estava sentado do lado de um chocado George, que parecia mais perdido e confuso do que triste. Ela supôs que isso fosse apenas natural, desde que Fred e George foram bastante unidos desde o nascimento. Seria como um dos outros perder um braço ou uma perna. Percy estava sentado do outro lado de George, cutucando distraidamente um prato de ovos e salsichas. Bill segurava Fleur em seu colo, o rosto escondido no cabelo platinado dela. Ginny pegou um momento para se perguntar como Fleur conseguia duelar e não ter um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Charlie estava sentado um pouco longe da família, um lápis em sua mão grossa, seu caderno de esboços à sua frente na mesa. De vez em quando, uma lágrima escorria por seu rosto sardento e pousava com um leve _plop_ no papel. Ginny se lembrava que ele e Tonks eram bons amigos, se não melhores amigos ainda na escola, e continuaram assim até quando ele largou a escola e foi para a Romênia. Ron não estava em lugar nenhum. Ele e Hermione tinham se esgueirado para fora do Salão Principal há algum tempo e ainda não tinham voltado. Ginny soltou um suspiro trêmulo, e se inclinou ainda mais contra Molly, que acariciou o cabelo de Ginny com uma mão gentil. Ginny fungou alto e piscou, tentando não deixar as lágrimas nos cantos de seus olhos rolarem, mas elas escaparam e escorreram por seu rosto. Inclinou a cabeça e usou o tecido de sua camisa para secar o rosto.

Um flash de cor a fez erguer os olhos. Ron e Hermione estavam parados sob as sombras da entrada, um grande espaço entre eles. Ginny sabia que era Harry, sob a capa da invisibilidade. Ela piscou e eles sumiram. Depois de alguns minutos, Ron e Hermione se juntaram a eles à mesa. Ron se sentou ao lado de Hermione e passou um braço ao redor a cintura dela. Ginny sentiu uma pontada ao ver isso.

- Mãe? – Ron chamou suavemente. – Ele foi dormir no dormitório. – falou, enfatizando o 'ele'. Molly assentiu.

Ginny olhou para o céu limpo e azul pelo teto encantado e deixou seus olhos se fecharem. A preocupação tinha acabado, mas havia tanto mais para se fazer.

- Ginny, querida? Por que você não vai se deitar? – Molly sugeriu.

- Certo... – Ginny se levantou, e saiu lentamente do Salão Principal, parando brevemente para abraçar Neville apertadamente. – Você nos orgulhou muito, Nev. – murmurou. – Especialmente sua mãe e seu pai.

O rosto redondo de Neville se iluminou, mais brilhante que os raios de sol que entravam pelas janelas.

- Obrigado. – ele se inclinou para mais perto de Ginny. – Eu vou contar a eles. – confessou. – Tudo. Assim que nós formos para Londres. Eu espero que de algum modo, lá no fundo, eles entendam.

Ginny deixou sua mão descansar no ombro de Neville por um momento.

- Eles vão entender. – falou.

Ajeitando-se, ela foi até a entrada da torra de Grifinória e o retrato da mulher gorda.

- Sinto muito, eu não sei a senha. – Ginny disse fracamente. – Eu não estive aqui desde o feriado de páscoa.

- Não precisa de uma hoje, querida. – a mulher gorda declarou. O retrato abriu e Ginny entrou. O Salão Comunal estava consideravelmente intacto, exceto por algumas janelas. Ela ficou parada, incerta, no centro do Salão, sabendo que tinha que ir para o dormitório feminino, mas querendo ir para o masculino. Ela procurou o Galeão falso da AD em seu bolso e o segurou em uma mão.

- Cara para o das garotas, coroa para o dos meninos. – murmurou, jogando a moeda para cima, pegando-a no ar. Bateu nas costas de sua mão, e a ergueu para ver.

Coroa.

Ginny colocou a moeda no bolso e foi para a escada que levava para o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano.

A porta estava levemente entreaberta e Ginny terminou de abri-la, a respiração presa em sua garganta. Harry estava deitado de atravessado na cama, os pés ainda no chão, completamente vestido. Seu rosto estava sujo de fuligem e sangue, seus óculos, em seu nariz, estava torto, melecado e sujo. Ela voltou para o Salão Comunal e sacou sua varinha, usando-a para levitar uma pequena poltrona até o dormitório.

Ela a colocou ao lado da cama de Harry com um suave _thump_, olhando-o, mas ele nem tinha se mexido. Ela colocou a varinha de volta em seu bolso, e se inclinou para colocar os pés de Harry em cima da cama. Ginny se apoiou na ponta do colchão, e cuidadosamente desamarrou os tênis dele, antes de tirá-los. Lentamente lhe tirou os óculos, colocando-o na mesa de cabeceira. Ela pensou em tentar tirar o cobertor de sob o corpo dele para cobri-lo, mas concluiu que isso, talvez, fosse acordá-lo. Girou lentamente ao redor do próprio eixo, analisando a organização do dormitório. O dormitório masculino era uma imagem refletida do das garotas, que tinha um pequeno armário perto do banheiro com cobertores extras. Ela encontrou o pequeno armário e o abriu, tirando dois cobertores e os carregando até a poltrona. Ela desdobrou um sobre Harry, seus dedos traçando o rosto dele, afastando o cabelo de seus olhos.

Ela pegou o outro e o passou ao redor de si mesma, seus olhos viajando pelo rosto de Harry. O rosto dele estava esquelético e fundo. Fortes marcas roxas marcavam a parte debaixo de seus olhos. Ela tinha o observado falando com as pessoas no Salão Principal, os ombros tensos com o esforço de tentar se manter reto. Ginny se perguntou quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que Harry tivera uma noite completa de sono. _Anos, eu acho..._

Ginny relaxou na poltrona, tirando os tênis com os próprios pés, e se encolhendo contra o estofado. Ela manteve os olhos em Harry durante as longas horas do dia, acendendo uma pequena luz quando o dia começou a morrer.

Harry dormiu o tempo todo, mal se mexendo. Ginny teve que pôr a mão no peito dele mais de uma vez para se garantir de que ainda estava se movendo para cima e para baixo.

Monstro tinha aparecido várias vezes, oferecendo comida e bebida, que Ginny recusou educadamente. Entretanto, ela pediu para que ele fosse até a casa de Bill e Fleur pegar algumas roupas limpas para Harry. Ron e Hermione tinham entrado no dormitório em algum ponto do dia, e se jogaram na cama de Ron. Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha para eles, mas Hermione apenas deu de ombros e os braços de Ron passaram ao redor da cintura dela, puxando-a contra ele.

- Estava mais do que na hora. – Ginny murmurou. Ambos sorriram timidamente, antes de caírem no sono minutos mais tarde.

Ginny ficou sentada em sua poltrona, completamente acordada noite à dentro.

**-x-**

Harry se sentou lentamente, com dores em todos os músculos e juntas de seu corpo, até mesmo em músculos que ele não sabia que tinha. Procurou cegamente por seus óculos, colocando-o em seu nariz, as linhas borradas do dormitório entrando em foco. As outras camas estavam vazias e apenas uma – a que pertencia a Ron – mostrava sinais que alguém tinha dormido. O quarto estava escuro, com apenas uma pequena luz para quebrar a escuridão. Ginny estava encolhida em uma pequena poltrona, os olhos o seguindo. Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas o que saiu foi um pequeno resmungo. Um copo de água apareceu na sua frente. Ginny o ofereceu silenciosamente. Harry o pegou agradecidamente e bebeu metade em um único gole.

- Por quanto tempo eu dormi? – ele olhou para seu relógio. Marcava nove e meia. – Dez horas? Doze?

- Tente trinta e seis. – Ginny pegou o copo de sua mão e o encheu novamente com a jarra que estava na mesa de cabeceira. – É o dia seguinte. – adicionou suavemente. – Monstro tem aparecido de hora em hora para ver se você quer algo para comer.

Harry correu uma mão pelo cabelo, fazendo uma careta para toda sujeira, sangue e fuligem presos nas mechas.

- Eu preciso de roupas. – falou.

Ginny apontou para o pé da cama. Um par de jeans e camiseta limpos estava cuidadosamente dobrado em um canto da cama, junto com um conjunto limpo de pijama.

- Eu pedi para o Monstro ir até a casa de Bill e pegar algumas roupas limpas para você mais cedo. Ele parecia desesperado para ter algo para fazer.

- Obrigado. – ele saiu da cama duramente, e cambaleou até o banheiro. Ele tirou sua roupa imunda e coberta de sangue, tomando cuidado com os vários cortes e arranhões em seus braços e pernas. Ele derrubou sua camiseta no chão e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele percebeu que a tinha colocado há quatro dias. Colocou seus óculos em uma pequena prateleira e abriu a porta do pequeno Box.

Com uma mão na parede, Harry entrou no Box e abriu o registro da água quente o máximo possível. Ele se inclinou contra a parede e deixou a água quente relaxar seus músculos.

Harry pegou um xampu aleatório e começou a ensaboar seu cabelo. Ele voltou para debaixo do jato de água, deixando-a tirar o xampu de seu cabelo, incapaz de erguer suas mãos. Olhou ao redor do pequeno espaço, procurando pelo sabonete mais próximo, cegamente tateando as paredes até que sua mão entrou no pequeno espaço na parede, onde uma barra de sabote normalmente ficava. Seus dedos se fecharam ao redor das pontas quadradas e uma toalha de rosto flutuou para dentro do Box.

- Achei que você podia precisar disso. – a voz de Ginny veio da porta. – Tem uma toalha no gancho, também.

- Obrigado. – Harry respondeu roucamente. Ele pegou a toalha de rosto, descansando na entrada do Box e colocou o sabonete dentro dela. Ele esfregou até juntar bastante espuma e cuidadosamente começou a lavar seus braços, evitando esfregar com muita força as queimaduras meio curadas de Gringotes e os arranhões e cortes do túnel da Casa dos Gritos, ou os pedaços que voaram na batalha. Havia um corte bem feio em seu joelho esquerdo que exigiu uma grande quantidade de paciência para limpar a maior parte do sangue seco apenas encostando a toalha. Seu joelho direito estava com uma marca bem feia de queimadura do fogo que Crabbe tinha causado na Sala Precisa. Harry supôs que ele deveria ir até a Ala Hospitalar, mas o pensamento de se arrastar até lá nesse momento apenas o desgastou. Limpou a toalha antes de enchê-la de espuma de novo, passando-a nas juntas de sua mão esquerda, que tinha colocado dentro da boca no túnel para se proibir de gritar de dor. Os cortes que seus dentes causaram doeram bastante enquanto ele limpava o sangue seco e a sujeira.

Quando finalmente estava limpo, Harry fechou a água e abriu a porta do Box. A toalha estava pendurada no gancho, como Ginny tinha prometido. Ele esticou o braço para pegá-la, aborrecido com o quanto sua mão estava trêmula. Ginny tinha colocado um feitiço que deixava a toalha aquecida e que deixava o cheiro do sabão levemente mais forte. Harry pressionou a toalha fofa contra seu rosto e se forçou a não chorar de alívio. Ele se secou fortemente e enrolou a toalha ao redor da cintura, colocando os óculos. Harry conseguiu voltar para o dormitório sem tropeçar nos próprios pés e parou ao pé de sua cama. Ginny tinha saído do quarto, mas uma bandeja com sanduíches e suco de abóbora fora colocada na mesa de cabeceira. Ele deixou a tolha cair ao chão, e pegou o par limpo de pijama, quase gemendo enquanto forçava seus músculos doloridos para dentro do abençoadamente limpo tecido de algodão. Harry se sentou na cama dolorosamente. A bandeja foi rejeitada. O aroma dos sanduíches chegou ao nariz de Harry, fazendo seu estômago se contorcer desconfortavelmente. Ele pegou sua varinha e fez a comida desaparecer antes que acabasse vomitando.

Ele se sentia entorpecido, como se os eventos dos últimos dias tivesse acontecido com outra pessoa. Harry sabia que, eventualmente, tudo iria passar pela neblina que o dominava. Ele apenas não sabia quando.

Ele se deitou, suspirando em alivio quando seu corpo se ajeitou contra o suave colchão.

Harry se remexeu algumas vezes e seus olhos se fecharam. Ele tinha adormecido mais uma vez.

_Continua..._


	2. Break On Through

**Capítulo Dois**

**Break On Through**

Harry acordou com câimbra nos dedos. Eles estavam enrolados ao redor do punhal de sua varinha.

- Ouch. – resmungou, lentamente esticando seus dedos. Flexionou sua mão algumas vezes, relaxando as juntas e músculos. Esfregou o rosto com as mãos e se sentou. Neville, Seamus, Dean e Ron estavam adormecidos em suas camas. Seamus e Neville pareciam bem melhor do que algumas noites antes. Harry supôs que eles tinham ido à Madame Pomfrey. _Isso é o que eu deveria fazer_, pensou. Seus joelhos cortados e queimados ainda doíam. Colocou os óculos e olhou para o relógio. Era quase sete horas. Harry escorregou para fora da cama e pegou a roupa limpa, ainda no pé de sua cama. Cambaleou para dentro do banheiro e conseguiu se despir e tomar banho, descobrindo que não estava tão dolorido quanto na noite passada. Supôs que dormir direto por quase dois dias tinha ajudado.

Harry colocou suas roupas e conjurou uma escova de dente. Sua boca parecia estar coberta de musgo. Enquanto escovava os dentes, percebeu que provavelmente precisava ver a Professora McGonagall. Ele não achava que Ron ou Hermione teriam contado a ela sobre... Harry cuspiu a pasta de dente dentro da pia e voltou a escovar os dentes. Ele não queria ter de pensar sobre o que precisava contar a McGonagall até que estivesse na frente dela. Voltou para o dormitório e encontrou sua caderneta na mesa de cabeceira. Não se lembrava de tê-la colocado lá, mas supôs que alguém – provavelmente um dos elfos – tinha recolhido a roupa que ele tinha deixado no chão do banheiro na noite anterior. Ou, talvez, Ginny tinha a colocado ali, antes de ir embora. Ele a abriu e tirou o mapa do maroto lá de dentro.

- Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom. – sussurrou, encostando a ponta da varinha no mapa. Sentiu um frio na barriga, lembrando. _Eu não posso... Não agora._ Como todo o resto, haveria tempo para isso mais tarde.

Ele levou o mapa até a janela, sentando-se no parapeito e inclinando o pergaminho na direção da luz do sol, cuidadosamente o consultando. McGonagall estava no escritório do diretor. _Não, __diretora_. Ele escorregou para fora do parapeito e procurou por seus tênis. Eles tinham sido colocados cuidadosamente ao lado de sua cama, miraculosamente limpos. _Bem, mais limpos do que estavam_. Ele os pegou e se sentou na ponta da cama para colocá-los.

Pegou sua capa de invisibilidade, e andou na ponta dos pés para fora do dormitório, descendo as escadas até o Salão Comunal. Estava vazio, para a surpresa de Harry, até que se lembrou que os dormitórios do quinto ano para baixo estavam sem seus ocupantes usuais. Grato pela falta de audiência, Harry se esgueirou pelo buraco do retrato e caminhou até a entrada do escritório da diretora. A estátua de um guerreiro estava guardando a entrada no lugar da Gárgula quebrada.

- Eu preciso ver a Professora McGonagall. – falou. – É importante... – Harry não sabia o que esperar, mas ele definitivamente não tinha esperado que o guerreiro se curvasse e desse um passo lado o lado, sem pedir a senha.

Subiu a escada estática até o topo e bateu na pesada porta de carvalho, que abriu levemente e Harry colocou a cabeça para dentro pela fresta.

- Professora? – chamou suavemente. – Professora McGonagall?

- Entre, Potter. – veio o convite rouco. – Eu estava esperando que você estivesse acordado hoje. A Senhorita Granger e o Senhor Weasley disseram que você esteve dormindo desde sábado de manhã.

- É, eu acabei de acordar...

McGonagall brincou com uma pena, parecendo nervosa com algo. Era inquietante para Harry vê-la assim. Ela tinha sido sempre tão impassível, mesmo na situação mais horrenda.

- Sente-se, Potter. – ela falou.

Harry cuidadosamente se sentou na ponta da cadeira.

- Eu preciso... – pigarreou. – Eu preciso lhe contar algo. – sua voz passou para um sussurro. – Sobre Snape... – sua garganta se fechou ao redor de sua voz. – _Professor_ Snape. – corrigiu. Harry levou uma mão trêmula à cabeça e a correu por seu cabelo ainda úmido. – Ele está na Casa dos Gritos. Alguém... Alguém deveria trazê-lo com os... – Harry engasgou. – Com os outros.

A expressão de McGonagall se endureceu.

- Esse homem era um traidor.

- Não, ele não era. – Harry protestou. – Ele não era um traidor. – falou firmemente. – Eu não estaria vivo se fosse por Sna—Professor Snape. – Harry apontou para o retrato de Dumbledore. – Pergunte a ele. Ele vai te contar.

McGonagall se virou rapidamente.

- Albus, isso é verdade? – perguntou.

- Severus era leal ao nosso lado, Minerva. Era para nossa vantagem que ele era capaz de atuar nos dois lados. – Dumbledore se inclinou um pouco para frente. – Ele arriscou a própria vida várias vezes para ajudar Harry.

Os lábios de McGonagall se crisparam em desprazer.

- Eu vou mandar alguém trazê-lo.

- O que vai acontecer com ele? – Harry perguntou. – Desde que ele não tem família...

- Nós vamos cuidar disso. – McGonagall disse insipidamente. – Há um cemitério em Hogsmeade.

- Não. – a palavra escapou pela boca de Harry, surpreendendo-o.

- Não? – a sobrancelha de McGonagall se ergueu.

- Não. – Harry repetiu, a idéia se formando em sua mente conforme ele falava. – Eu vou cuidar disso. – _eu vou levá-lo para minha mãe. Ela é a única pessoa que ele amou..._

- Como desejar. – McGonagall respondeu calmamente. Ela brincou com a pena por mais um tempo. – Você quer que ele faça parte do memorial de amanhã?

- Memorial? – Harry repetiu inexpressivamente. – Que memorial?

- Vejo que não se encontrou com ninguém enquanto vinha para cá. O memorial para honrar aqueles que deram suas vidas para defender o castelo. - _E você_ permaneceu não dito, mas pairou pesadamente no ar.

- Sim.

- Harry, você pede demais. – McGonagall afirmou. Harry não notou que ela havia usado seu primeiro nome.

- Eu sei.

Ela abaixou a pena.

- Você estaria disposto a falar no serviço? Eu sei que pode ser difícil para você...

- Não. – Harry disse fracamente, balançando a cabeça. Seus olhos se fecharam dolorosamente. – Você não acha que eu já fiz o bastante no sábado? Afinal, tudo o que _eu_ queria, não, _precisava_ era lamentar por meus amigos, mas eu me mantive firme para ser o "herói" por mais algumas horas! – sua voz se ergueu. – Eu estou cansado de ser o maldito herói! Eu tenho sido a droga do herói desde que eu tinha onze anos! – o que envolvia, como um torniquete, os pedaços da alma de Harry se dissolveu. – Maldição, professora, eu só quero ser deixado em paz... – ele se virou e saiu do escritório. Quando chegou ao pé da escada, ouviu pessoas no corredor e colocou a capa de invisibilidade. Ficou parado no meio do corredor, incerto de onde ir. O dormitório não era uma opção, e qualquer outro lugar tinha muitas memórias dolorosas. Ele se virou e começou a andar ao acaso.

Ele se encontrou em um corredor familiar, olhando ao redor com um leve ofegar. _Eu preciso de um lugar para ficar sozinho. Eu preciso de um lugar para ficar sozinho. Eu preciso de um lugar para ficar sozinho..._ Falou para si mesmo, desesperado. Surpreendentemente, uma porta apareceu na parede e quase soluçando em alívio, Harry se jogou contra ela, batendo-a atrás de si.

**-x-**

George estava olhando para o dossel da cama. Ouviu Charlie resmungar durante o sono, enquanto se virava sobre uma das outras camas. Por mais que esse quarto lembrasse o do andar inferior, esse tinha uma vantagem enorme: não era o dormitório que ele tinha dividido com Fred por quase sete anos. George se deitou de lado, apertado um travesseiro contra seu peito, na esperança de que se ele apertasse forte o bastante, isso sufocaria o machucado que não podia ser visto a olho nu.

Lentamente, abriu o punho, onde apertava um dragão de pelúcia. Tirou a varinha de sob seu travesseiro, e encostou a ponta na cauda desgastada do dragão.

- _Engorgio_. – sussurrou. Em segundos, o dragão de pelúcia estava em seu tamanho natural. George começou a tremer. – Herman. – ofegou. – Herman, ele se foi... – George descansou o rosto contra a lateral do Dragão e começou a chorar intensamente.

George nunca chorou na frente de outra pessoa, exceto Fred ou Herman. George podia sentir os lugares onde o tecido de Herman tinha se desgastado sob seus dedos. Herman estava sem um olho e a maior parte do enchimento de sua cauda estava compactada. Quando George era criança, ele levava Herman para todos os lugares consigo. Isso não mudou quando George veio para Hogwarts, embora Herman tivesse ficado no malão, sendo retirado de lá ocasionalmente, apenas quando estava escuro, e George estava com medo e apenas quando o dragão estava diminuído o bastante para caber na palma da mão de George. Herman tinha passado a maior parte do quarto ano, durante todo o acontecimento da Câmera Secreta no bolso de George. Nem mesmo Fred soubera disso.

George estava chorando tanto, que ele não ouviu a porta abrir, nem percebeu alguém subindo na cama com ele. O aroma de doces da Dedos de Mel o acertou, e ele sabia sem olhar que era Katie. Ela se forçou contra as costas dele, e passou os braços fortemente ao redor de sua cintura. George soltou uma das mãos de Herman, e a passou ao redor da de Katie.

- Eu não sei quem eu sou sem ele. – soluçou.

Katie o abraçou com mais força, incapaz de dizer algo.

Por que, honestamente, o que ela podia falar? Nada que ela falasse ia ajudar.

**-x-**

- Alguém viu o Harry? – Molly perguntou no jantar. Ela colocou sopa em uma tigela e a passou para George, que a misturou indiferentemente com sua colher.

Ron e Hermione trocaram um olhar. Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Não, mãe. Ele não estava na cama quando acordamos essa manhã.

- Nós procuramos em todos os lugares. – Hermione acrescentou. Ela, Ron e Neville tinham se separado e passado a tarde revirando o castelo atrás de Harry.

- Pode estar com a capa. – Ron lembrou. – Não vamos encontrá-lo, a não ser que ele queira. – aceitou sua tigela de sopa, que Molly lhe passou e começou a comer com uma letargia alarmante para as pessoas que estavam acostumadas a vê-lo inalar sua comida.

- Você acha que ele sabe sobre amanhã? – Arthur perguntou.

- Provavelmente. – Hermione falou. – Se ele conversou com a McGonagall.

- Você acha que ele vai? – Molly perguntou para ninguém em particular, enquanto passava uma tigela de sopa para Ginny, que a colocou na mesa, mas não fez nenhuma menção de comer.

- Haverá repórteres? – Ron perguntou cautelosamente.

- Não. – Percy respondeu. – O Ministro está pedindo que eles respeitem a privacidade das pessoas.

- É, como se isso fosse funcionar. – Bill bufou.

- É um começo. – Charlie repreendeu.

- Mãe, pára. – Ron exclamou. Molly estava passando manteiga em um pão para ele. – Eu posso fazer isso.

Molly o olhou.

- Eu sei. – falou brandamente.

- Molly. – Arthur falou, pousando uma mão em seu braço. – Por que você não come algo? – ele sabia que ela passara a maior parte dos últimos dias cuidando de todos os outros. Tinha sido igual quando Fabian e Gideon tinham morrido. Quanto mais tempo ela passava cuidando das pessoas, menos tempo ela tinha para pensar. Ela balançou a cabeça e andou ao longo da mesa, mandando Seamus e Dean comerem, servindo chá para Lavander e as gêmeas Patil. Ela parou para colocar mais uma porção de galinha no prato de Neville e conversar com a avó dele.

Ron ouviu um farfalhar quando Harry tirou a capa. O ruivo se sobressaltou quando Harry apareceu do nada.

- Onde você esteve? – perguntou curiosamente.

- Lugar nenhum.

- Você acabou de chegar aqui? – Ron pressionou.

- Sim. – Harry pegou um pão.

- Você vai...? – Ron deixou o resto da pergunta no ar.

- Eu não tenho muita escolha, tenho? – Harry replicou amargamente. – É o _esperado_. – ele olhou fixamente para o tampo da mesa, cortando o pão.

De repente, Ginny se afastou violentamente da mesa e saiu do Salão Principal pisando duro. Ela andou apressadamente até o Campo de Quadribol e até o armário de vassouras. Colocando a mão para dentro, ela pegou a primeira vassoura que encontrou, não notando que era a Nimbus 2001 de Draco Malfoy. Ela a montou e deu impulso, voando para o céu. Ela voou em círculos ao redor do campo, passando por entre os aros dos gols, correndo a toda velocidade de um lado para o outro, querendo que a vassoura fosse mais e mais rápido. Finalmente, ela direcionou a vassoura para o chão, descendo ofegante.

- Gostou da vassoura, Weasley? – uma voz conhecida soou, fazendo Ginny encolher-se.

Ela olhou para o cabo da vassoura, os olhos arregalados em choque, enquanto lia o nome gravado no punhal e a ofereceu para Draco.

- Desculpe. – murmurou. – Eu não estava prestando atenção.

Draco aceitou a vassoura, analisando o objeto com desaprovação.

- Eu nunca gostei disso. Não como você ou seus irmãos gostam. Ou Potter.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas. _Ele está realmente falando comigo, como se ele fosse uma pessoa normal e não um completo e total imbecil?_

Draco não pareceu notar sua reação e continuou a falar, mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

- Meu pai achou que eu deveria jogar. Fiz várias coisas que o pai achou que eu deveria fazer. – Draco jogou uma das pontas da vassoura no chão, e pisou violentamente nos pequenos ramos, transformando-os em pó. Ginny ofegou levemente. A vassoura podia ter seis anos, mas as Nimbus 2001 ainda eram bastante valiosas. Draco olhou para ela. – Sinto muito pelo seu irmão. – falou quietamente. Ginny assentiu duramente. Draco soltou o punhal da vassoura e começou a andar de volta para o castelo. – Se você contar isso para alguém, eu vou negar até a morte. – falou no seu usual tom insolente.

Ginny esperou até que ele tivesse ido embora, então seus joelhos cederam e ela caiu ao lado da pilha de ramos destruídos. De todos os seus irmãos, Fred tinha sido o que tinha ficado mais impressionado com suas habilidades no quadribol. E o mais surpreso. Mas ele ficou mais satisfeito quando descobriu como ela tinha aprendido a voar tão bem, proclamando-a a herdeira das brincadeiras quando ele e George saíssem da escola. Ela não conseguiu mais agüentar e soluçou de maneira dolorida, ferida.

Ela chorou por Fred, mas também por Colin, que tinha estudado com ela e era um amigo. E Remus, que tinha lhe ajudado a superar todo aquele evento do diário. Por Tonks, que tinha sido como uma irmã para ela. Teddy, que nunca ia saber quão gentil seu pai tinha sido ou quão vibrante sua mãe era. Contar histórias para ele não seria capaz de lhe mostrar completamente seus pais.

Ginny lentamente parou de chorar e percebeu que estava deitada de bruços na grama do campo. As sombras das arquibancadas estavam espalhadas pela grama. Ela percebeu alguém sentado perto de si. Charlie estava sentado de pernas de índio na grama, a cabeça inclinada na direção do seu caderno de desenhos, o lápis correndo pela folha. Ele não disse nada, mas esticou uma mão calejada e coberta de cicatrizes para ela. Charlie apertou uma mão de Ginny e a puxou para perto, passando o braço ao redor dos ombros dela. Ginny olhou para o rascunho no caderno. Ela dedilhou o contorno do cabelo de Fred e respirou fundo tremulamente quando a imagem do corpo dele no Salão Principal invadiu sua mente.

- Eu não acredito que ele se foi. – murmurou.

Charlie a abraçou mais fortemente.

- Nem eu, Gin.

_Continua..._


	3. Withdrawing

**Capítulo Três**

**Withdrawing**

Harry estava deitado de costas, olhando fixamente para o dossel de sua cama. A cerimônia ia ser às dez horas daquela manhã. Ele não dormira a noite toda, pensando nisso. Hermione queria conversar sobre isso, mas Harry recusou seus esforços, indo para o dormitório e se encolhendo em sua cama, fechando as cortinas. O sinal universal de 'não perturbe' em Hogwarts.

A cerimônia seria às dez horas. Depois as pessoas iam começar a ir embora. Iam para casa. Harry ia para a Toca com os Weasleys. Honestamente, ele queria ir para outro lugar, só para que não precisasse encarar os olhares acusatórios dos outros. Era sua culpa que Fred tinha morrido. Devia ter sido capaz de fazer algo para evitar isso. Mas Harry não tinha outro lugar para ir. Ele se perguntou se os Dursleys já tinham sido levados de volta para casa. Precisava voltar lá para pegar as coisas que tinha deixado para trás. _Sim, pense sobre isso... Pense sobre isso para que não tenha que pensar sobre qualquer outra coisa._ Quem que estava responsável por eles? Elphias Doge? Não, Dedalus Diggle. Harry se perguntou se ele estaria na cerimônia. Poderia pedir para Diggle não levá-los de volta à Surrey até... Quando? Hoje era terça-feira. Se eles pudessem ficar afastados até quinta-feira. Podia sair da Toca quando todos estivessem dormindo, e ir buscar suas coisas. _É, é isso que eu vou fazer_.

- Harry? – a voz de Hermione atravessou as cortinas. – Harry, está quase na hora...

- Harry, cara, você precisa se arrumar. – a voz de Ron se juntou a de Hermione.

Harry esticou uma mão e abriu as cortinas. Ele rolou para fora da cama e se ergueu. Ele estava vestido há horas. Antes de qualquer um tivesse acordado. Apenas não queria descer até que precisasse. Sem falar com seus amigos, saiu pela porta. _Vamos terminar logo com isso, sim?_ Harry desceu todas as escadas que levavam à Torre de Grifinória, antes de parar. O som de pessoas se juntando perto do lago o fez congelar. Seu estômago se revirou.

Ele não notou Ron ou Hermione parados ao seu lado.

- Nós te ajudamos. – Ela murmurou. Harry apenas assentiu. O braço de Hermione passou ao redor de sua cintura, enquanto o de Ron passava ao redor de seus ombros.

- Vamos lá, cara, só um passo. – Ron murmurou. – Bom. Mais um.

Pouco a pouco eles encorajaram Harry até uma das fileiras do fundo. Harry se sentou em uma cadeira e olhou silenciosamente às pessoas reunidas. Ele viu Andrômeda Tonks, uma cestinha aos seus pés e um embrulho de cobertores em seus braços. O estômago de Harry ficou pesado e ele se inclinou para frente, ofegando. Ele abriu e fechou a boca, como se estivesse prestes a vomitar, mas nada saiu. _Teddy_, pensou miseravelmente. Viu o brilho do sol contrastar com camadas de vermelho alguma fileiras para frente. Harry fechou os olhos. Ele mal conseguia encarar Ron nesse momento, menos ainda Molly ou Arthur. Ginny. Ele viu Ginny entre George e Charlie, seu cabelo preso em uma trança.

Respirando fundo várias vezes, Harry abriu os olhos. O mesmo bruxo que tinha feito a cerimônia de Dumbledore estava falando. Eles estavam há vários metros do túmulo de Dumbledore. Harry ficou levemente satisfeito ao perceber que os reparos que ele tinha feito ao túmulo na noite passada ainda estavam perfeitos. A Varinha das Varinhas estava em seu local de origem.

Os olhos de Harry correram pelas pessoas ao seu redor. _Diggle... Onde ele está?_ Lá estava ele. Três fileiras na frente de Andrômeda. Harry podia ouvir leves fungadas ao seu redor e percebeu que o nome dos mortos estavam sendo lidos. Ouviu Hermione suspirar tremulamente quando o nome "Remus John Lupin" soou. Quando o bruxo leu "Nymphadora Juliet Lupin" o choro de um bebê penetrou a nevoa ao redor de Harry. Sua cabeça se ergueu e ele viu Andrômeda acariciar gentilmente as costas de Teddy. A cabeça dele estava visível, e Harry viu a cor turquesa mudar para o mesmo tom de castanho de seu pai. Harry sentiu uma mão ao redor da própria e olhou. Hermione estava apertando sua mão fortemente; Harry achou que ela devia estar fundindo os ossos de sua mão.

Harry não estava prestando verdadeira atenção quando o bruxo disse 'Severus Tobias Snape'. Um ofego surpreso passou pelas pessoas. Harry engoliu o nó em sua garganta. Ele queria se erguer e defender Snape, mas o bruxo tinha seguido em frente.

'Frederick Gideon Weasley'. O corpo de Ron ficou tenso e Harry podia senti-lo tremer pelo esforço para não chorar. Harry esticou uma mão e a pousou no joelho de Ron. Este agarrou a mão de Harry com mais força do que Hermione. O moreno ouviu a respiração pesada do amigo, e percebeu que a cabeça de Ron estava repousada contra seu ombro.

Harry conseguia sentir o mais puro sentimento de dor irradiando das pessoas. Ele se perguntou se algum dia eles se sentiriam completos novamente.

A cerimônia terminou, e Harry olhou para Ron e Hermione. Eles estavam pálidos e com a aparência cansada.

- Eu preciso falar com alguém por um momento. – murmurou, e encontrou Dedalus Diggle. – Vocês já levou os Dursley de volta? – perguntou sem preâmbulos.

- Eu... Ah... Não.

Harry assentiu uma vez.

- Você pode esperar até quinta-feira?

Diggle pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas concordou.

- Posso esperar.

- Obrigado. – Harry andou de volta para dentro do castelo, sem olhar para os lados. Ele não tinha sido capaz de lidar com o próprio luto, de modo que a idéia de confortar alguém lhe era repugnante no momento. Eram onze horas. Molly havia dito que eles voltariam para casa depois do almoço. A idéia de comida fez o estômago de Harry se revirar novamente. Ele não tinha comido muito desde que tinha acordado no dia anterior. Tinha bebido bastante suco de abóbora ou cerveja amanteigada.

Harry subiu as escadas até seu dormitório e começou a juntar suas coisas. Não era muito. Algumas roupas, sua caderneta, o Mapa dos Marotos, sua varinha.

Ele se sentou ao pé da cama e esperou.

**-x-**

Charlie foi para a Torre de Astronomia. Ele havia se voluntariado para ajudar a reparar e reconstruir a escola. O resto da família tinha ido para casa aquela tarde, e Charlie ficou sozinho. A cerimônia da manhã tinha sido difícil, mas não tão difícil quanto os funerais iam ser. Molly e Arthur tinham decidido que o de Fred seria na sexta-feira. Apenas três dias. Os de Remus e Tonks seriam no sábado.

Charlie segurou o suspiro. Muitos funerais.

Ele chegou ao ponto mais alto da Torre e se sentou com as costas contra a parede. Charlie abriu seu caderno de desenhos em uma página em branco e puxou um pequeno lápis do seu pequeno estojo. Desenhou sem prestar real atenção ao que fazia até perceber que tinha desenhado o gracioso contorno das costas nuas de Tonks. Mordendo o lábio, Charlie desenhou sombras na base da coluna, a capa caindo em camadas ao redor do quadril. Ele se sentia envergonhado por estar a desenhando desse modo, mas tinha sido uma das últimas vezes que ele tinha visto sua melhor amiga, antes de ir para Romênia.

O lápis desenhou linhas ao redor do ombro dela. Ela estava com os cabelos compridos àquela noite. Gentilmente, Charlie esfregou os contornos do rosto dela com a lateral do dedinho, lembrando-se. A primeira vez tinha acabado tão logo começara. Seus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso. Ele ficara mortificado. Mas se lembrava dela se sentando, a capa que ela tinha usado para cobri-los escorregando até seu quadril. Ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, sorrindo. _Podemos tentar de novo em alguns momentos_, ela havia dito. A respiração de Charlie se prendeu em seu peito e ele levou os joelhos até o peito, descansando a cabeça neles. Puxou o ar com força até que não doesse tanto respirar.

Charlie pegou o caderno de desenho novamente e procurou outra página em branco. Ele não conhecera Remus muito bem, mas todos, desde Bill até Ginny, só tinham coisas admiráveis para falar dele. Charlie tinha achado estranho que Tonks, uma pessoa tão viva, cujo ar ao redor era tão vibrante, tivesse se casado com um homem que era mais de dez anos mais velho, e que tinha o permanente ar sério e a eterna expressão de luto no rosto. No casamento de Bill, Remus parecera chateado e nervoso sobre algo. Na época, Charlie pensara que era arrependimento por ter se casado com Tonks, mas quando viu Tonks alguns meses mais tarde, era bastante óbvio o que tinha deixado Remus tão chateado. Era óbvio que Tonks estava grávida. Charlie não podia culpar o homem por não pular de felicidade. Não era a melhor hora para ter um filho. Charlie não conseguia imaginar fazer algo do tipo no ambiente em que viviam. O pai dela estava fugindo e ninguém vira Remus por três meses.

A mão de Charlie guiou o lápis pelo papel em linhas impetuosas. Tonks, com o cabelo no castanho natural, caindo em ondas ao redor de seus ombros, as mãos curvadas sobre a barriga inchada com o filho.

Fora a última vez que a vira com vida.

Os olhos de Charlie se fecharam e uma lágrima solitária correu por seu rosto, detendo-se em seu queixo, antes de cair no papel com um suave _plop_, que ecoou pela torre.

Mais tarde, deitado em sua cama, Charlie percebeu que não tinha pensado em Fred desde a cerimônia. Deitando-se de lado, Charlie sabia que era muito mais fácil se lamentar sobre Tonks e que ele ainda não era capaz de encarar a morte de Fred.

**-x-**

Hermione se sentou na cama de armar, que havia sido colocada ao pé da cama de Ginny. Não conseguia dormir. Suspirou e apoiou a testa nos joelhos dobrados. Nesse momento, não sabia o que fazer. Nos últimos anos, houve momentos em que ela sentia como se não pertencesse, mas nunca como agora. Molly recusava ofertas de ajuda e cozinhava enormes jantares, que ninguém comia. Ela praticamente colocava todos na cama, como se fossem crianças. Hermione sabia por quê Molly constantemente se apressava ao redor da casa. Isso a mantinha ocupada, então não precisava se prender ao fato de que ia enterrar um de seus filhos em alguns dias. _Eu devia fazer isso_, pensou. _Devia me manter ocupada_. Hermione começou a fazer listas em sua mente – coisas necessárias para trazer seus pais de volta para casa.

Ela apertou os braços ao redor dos joelhos. Ela queria, desesperadamente, ir para o quarto de Ron no último andar, mas não queria incomodá-lo. A cerimônia tinha acertado Ron em cheio, e ele ficara inegavelmente machucado quando Harry fora direto para o dormitório quando acabou. Ela tinha visto isso nos olhos dele, antes de ele se fechar.

O chão em frente à porta de Ginny estalou e Hermione se perguntou quem mais estaria acordado. Podia ser Harry. Ela sabia que ele não tinha dormido na noite passada. Marchas roxas marcavam a pele sob os olhos dele. Podia ser George. George, que continuava murmurando que Fred só estava pregando uma peça neles – ele ia acordar, até que o corpo de Fred ficasse tão frio quanto o chão sob ele. Ele tinha ficado silencioso e, até onde Hermione sabia, não tinha dito sequer uma palavra. George não vinha dormindo muito. Estava escrito por todo seu rosto e nos olhos vermelhos. Podia até ser Ron, ou Molly ou Arthur. Ela não queria levantar e verificar. Ela não queria ver os olhos assombrados de outra pessoa passar por ela. Hermione conseguiu engolir o nó em sua garganta e escorregou por sua cama, puxando o cobertor até os ombros.

A casa estava mortalmente silenciosa. Ela se arrepiou e puxou o cobertor até a cabeça.

**-x-**

Harry parou no meio do jardim de trás da casa e olhou, cheio de suspeitas, para o portão. Ele sabia o que tinha do lado de fora. Repórteres. Eles estiveram acampando na frente do portão o dia todo. Se alguém saísse do jardim, seria sumariamente engolfado por repórteres e fotógrafos. Bill tinha entrado de supetão no quarto de Harry, o agarrado pelo braço, arrastando-o escadas à baixo. Harry temera que Bill ia forçá-lo a falar com os repórteres, para que eles fossem embora, mas na verdade pediu ajuda para erguer barreiras, que os manteria fora da propriedade. Com um sorriso forçado, Harry assentiu e os dois começaram a colocar uma barreira ao redor d'A Toca. Englobava o portão, o jardim de trás e os estábulos. Uma parte do rio Otter, que passava pelos estábulos. Permitia que apenas membros da família entrassem e qualquer pessoa a quem dessem permissão.

Ele se virou, andando até o final dos estábulos e escalou uma parede de pedras, sentindo um leve beliscão em sua pele quando passou pela barreira. Desaparatou no final da Rua dos Alfeneiros.

Ele desceu a rua quieta e escura até o número quatro. A casa tinha ficado vazia por nove meses. Estava com uma aparência descuidada, as janelas escuras e imundas. _Tia Petúnia vai ter um derrame_, Harry pensou sob a idéia de sua tia chegando a uma casa em tão estado deplorável. _O que ela esperava? Que uma empregada viesse toda semana?_ Harry bufou. _Provavelmente_. Tirou a varinha do bolso e a balançou na direção da porta, que destrancou com um suave _click_ e Harry andou para dentro da casa.

Ignorou o armário sob a escada, subindo-a e indo direto para o menor quarto. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta. Seu malão ainda no pé de sua cama, e Harry usou magia para reunir todos seus pertences dentro da mala. Tudo. Uniformes escolares antigos, livros, qualquer coisa que não tinha jogado fora no verão passado. Fechou o malão e o enfeitiçou para não pesar absolutamente nada, e deu um último olhar ao quarto. A porta do armário se abriu e os olhos de Harry se arregalaram com o desenho pequeno e infantil de Hedwig que apareceu.

- Hedwig. – murmurou. Suas pernas cederam e ele foi ao chão, chorando abertamente por sua coruja. Ele se forçou a levantar, trêmulo e carinhosamente pegou o desenho, colocando-o dentro do malão, antes de descer as escadas e sair da casa.

Ele trancou a porta e caminhou até o final da rua. Nunca mais olhou para o número quatro da Rua dos Alfeneiros.

_Continua..._


	4. Illi Autem Sunt In Pace

**Capítulo Quatro**

**Illi Autem Sunt In Pace**

Eles se juntaram na escada, do lado de fora da cozinha. Ron estava no quarto degrau, Hermione no terceiro, sentada entre os joelhos dele, suas costas contra o peito do ruivo. Percy estava sentado ao lado de Ron e George dois degraus para cima deles, Ginny ao seu lado. Estava tudo muito quieto para Ginny. A Toca nunca estivera tão quieta e silenciosa. Estava sempre cheia de música, Molly gritando com alguém, explosões vindas do quarto de Fred e George. Até mesmo o vampiro estava em silêncio. Um estalo na escada acima deles fez Ginny pular. Ela olhou para cima e viu Harry parado, incerto, no alto da escada, antes de se sentar no último degrau. Ele notou Ginny o olhando e desviou os olhos, seu rosto já pálido ficando ainda mais branco. Ginny ficou levemente tensa e olhou para o degrau sob seus pés. Ele não tinha falado com ela desde que acordara pela primeira vez. Ela sabia que não era a única que ele estava evitando. Harry estava evitando todo mundo.

Quando chegaram em casa, no dia anterior, Molly o tinha colocado no antigo quarto de Bill, ao invés de no quarto de Ron. Harry tinha, pelo menos, descido para o jantar, mas, assim como todo mundo, apenas beliscou sua comida. Imediatamente após a mesa ter sido limpa, Harry se esgueirara de volta para o quarto de Bill e essa era a primeira vez que ele tinha saído desde então.

Pedaços de conversa saiam da cozinha, onde Molly, Arthur e Andrômeda estavam tentando organizar os funerais. Eles conseguiam ouvir o barulho de pergaminhos e papéis, o arranhar de penas, o suave _clink_ de xícaras de chá sendo pousadas no pires. Eles ouviram Charlie entrar alguns minutos antes.

- Eu não sei. – Molly suspirou. – Arthur, o que você acha?

- Eu não sou bom com flores, Molly. Escolha você.

A conversa voltou a ser murmúrios ininteligíveis até que ouviram a voz de Arthur subir as escadas.

- Eu não consigo fazer isso. Eu não consigo escolher uma lápide para um dos meus filhos...

- Essa. – era Charlie. – Essa aqui, com o nome dele e as datas. E é isso.

A cabeça de George se ergueu e ele se levantou subitamente, descendo as escadas e cambaleando para dentro da cozinha.

- E coloque 'malfeito feito' embaixo. – falou roucamente. Houve uma pausa e, então, ouviram quando ele implorou. – Por favor, pai? Tem que ser desse jeito. Eu prometi para ele... – a voz de George quebrou e a próxima coisa que ouviram foi o som da porta de trás sendo batida.

- Eu vou atrás dele. – Percy disse. – Está sem varinha, não pode ir muito longe.

- Como sabe que ele não está com a varinha? – Ron perguntou.

Percy permitiu que um brilho arrogante aparecesse em seus olhos.

- Por que eu troquei com uma das varinhas falsas, enquanto ele estava no banheiro mais cedo.

Ginny se viu dando risadinhas quase histéricas.

- Isso é algo que Fr... – ela se interrompeu. – _Ele_ teria feito.

Percy esticou a mão e acariciou o topo de sua cabeça.

- Sim, eu sei... – ele desceu as escadas suavemente e seguiu George porta à fora.

Ginny olhou para o topo da escada. Estava vazio.

**-x-**

Estava claro. Muito claro. Muito ensolarado. Muito animado. Muito tudo. Ginny estava parada ao lado de George, o braço ao redor da cintura dele. George não tinha falado desde a tarde de quarta-feira. Percy estava do outro lado, uma mão sobre o cotovelo de George. Um bruxo estava falando na frente do caixão simples, coberto de amor-perfeito, columbinas e margaridas. Arthur se soltou do aperto de Molly em sua mão e foi falar algumas palavras sobre seu filho. Ginny não o ouviu. As palavras não eram importantes. Era a cadência de sua voz. A maneira como ele parava às vezes e puxava o ar tremulamente, ou como sua voz soava estrangulada algumas vezes. Ginny sabia que Arthur não ia chorar. Ele o faria mais tarde. Depois de ter cuidado de todos. Ela sabia que Molly ia entrar em depressão aqui e, quando chegassem em casa, ia forçar todos a comerem, mesmo que ninguém tivesse comido muito em dias.

O bruxo oficial balançou a mão gentilmente e o caixão de Fred desceu lentamente para dentro da terra. George estava tremendo com o esforço de se manter em pé. Molly estava chorando abertamente, sem se importar em secar as lágrimas de seu rosto. Ginny conseguia ver as manchas molhadas nas vestes de sua mãe. Arthur se inclinou e pegou um punhado de terra e a jogou sobre o caixão de Fred. O suave som da terra contra a madeira soou em um contraste ao som do choro de Molly. Arthur se inclinou para murmurar no ouvido dela, e a ajudou a jogar o próprio punhado de terra sobre Fred.

Um por um, os outros membros da família deram um passo a frente, pegaram um punhado de terra e, como Arthur, jogaram gentilmente sobre o caixão. A visão de Ginny ficou borrada com as lágrimas que se recusava a liberar, enquanto estava parada na borda da cova, observando a terra escura cobrir as flores coloridas. George parou do seu lado, as lágrimas correndo livremente por seu rosto. Ele estava com a mão apertada ao redor da terra, erguida sobre o buraco no chão, não querendo abrir os dedos. Ginny murmurou:

- Você não precisa. – George balançou a cabeça, seu cabelo balançando, oferecendo um vislumbre do buraco onde sua orelha costumava estar. Um dedo por vez, George abriu a mão e virou a palma para baixo.

Ginny estudou o cemitério. Harry estava parado com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando fixamente para frente. Ele parecia estar tentando se fundir com o tronco de árvore atrás dele. Ela segurou o braço de George e o guiou para longe e, enquanto ela o fazia, o bruxo brandiu sua varinha e toda a terra foi para o buraco, criando uma leve elevação. Ele acenou com a varinha novamente e a lapide de granito foi preenchida com as palavras: Frederick Gideon Weasley, 1 de Abril de 1978 – 2 de Maio de 1998, Malfeito Feito.

Eles saíram do cemitério, e começaram a caminhar para A Toca, os convidados os seguindo. Harry os observou, parecendo impassível, mas, por dentro, ele estava tremendo tanto quanto George. Esperou até o cemitério estar deserto e ser o único lá. Dando um passo para frente, se agachou na frente do túmulo e esticou uma mão trêmula, correndo os dedos pelo contorno do nome de Fred. _Eu devia estar sozinho. Ninguém devia ter ajudado. Eu devia... Se eu não tivesse feito dessa maneira, Fred ainda estaria vivo... _O estômago de Harry se contorceu e ele sentiu as lágrimas aparecerem em seus olhos. Puxando o ar com força pelo nariz, se sentou, ajeitando-se para poder puxar os joelhos até o peito. Ele se balançou para frente e para trás, seu rosto escondido em seus joelhos. _Eu sinto muito, Fred. Eu não queria isso. Eu nunca quis que nada disso acontecesse. É minha culpa que todos vocês estejam mortos. Te tirou de seus pais. Deus, eles devem me odiar. Gin odeia. Eu vejo sempre que ela olha para mim. Eu não sei o que falar para qualquer um deles, por que sentir muito não parece ser bom o bastante..._

**-x-**

George estava sentado em um canto da sala de estar, uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que ele não queria, em sua mão. Ele olhou ao redor da sala, achando que veria Fred pelo canto dos olhos. Ainda. Mesmo sabendo que Fred não ia voltar. Todos tinham sinais de luto. Todos, menos Charlie. Charlie não parecia afetado. Isso fez o sangue de George ferver. _Como ele pode apenas sentar lá?_

- Qual seu maldito problema? – gritou, jogando a garrafa para o outro lado da sala. A garrafa acertou a parede oposta e quebrou, espalhando o liquido âmbar pela parede e chão.

Bill colocou uma mão no ombro de George.

- George...

Irritadamente, George livrou seu ombro do aperto da mão de Bill.

- Cai fora, Bill. – se virou para Charlie. – Seu irmão está morto! Ele nem esfriou ainda e você só fica sentado aí, fazendo malditos _desenhos_! Maldito seja, Charlie, você não consegue nem forçar uma maldita lágrima pelo seu _irmão_? – em um movimento rápido, George tirou o caderno de desenho do colo de Charlie e começou a arrancar páginas.

Charlie ergueu-se em um pulo.

- George, _não_, não faça isso, por favor... – falou com a voz ferida.

- Por quê? – George gritou, jogando o caderno no chão. – O que há de tão importante nesse caderno? – Charlie apenas mordeu o lábio e olhou para a confusão de esboços no chão. George bateu o pé até a porta de trás. – Foi o que pensei. – brigou.

Charlie ficou parado no meio da sala de estar, seus olhos fixos no bordado de uma flor no tapete. Ele não ouviu o murmurado 'reparo' de Fleur por causa do sangue correndo em seus ouvidos. Ela se ajoelhou para pegar o caderno e o ofereceu para Charlie com um brilho de simpatia em seus olhos.

- Obrigado. – murmurou.

Ela lhe deu um olhar astuto.

- Você precisa de um pouco de ar. – anunciou, arrastando-o até o jardim. Sentando-se graciosamente na grama sob uma árvore, bateu no espaço ao seu lado. – Sente.

Charlie se jogou no chão ao lado dela.

- Desculpe...

Fleur dispensou suas desculpas.

- Não. Não precisa se desculpar. – ela esticou a mão. – Posso ver o caderno?

- Uh... Claro. – Charlie murmurou, passando-o para ela, sentindo como se estivesse prestes a dançar pelado em sua frente.

Fleur folheou o caderno.

- São bons. – falou.

- Obrigado.

Fleur fechou o caderno e o devolveu a Charlie.

- Às vezes, as pessoas não choram em funerais, não é?

- Não sei. – Charlie respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Você não chorou. – Fleur ficou em silêncio por um momento. – Minha avó morreu durante meu quinto ano. Eu... Eu também não consegui chorar no funeral dela. Estava muito atordoada. – ela apertou a mão de Charlie e se levantou. – Só por que você não chorou, não quer dizer que não dói. Às vezes, significa que dói muito para chorar. – com isso, ela voltou para dentro da casa.

**-x-**

George correu de volta para o cemitério, quase incapaz de ver por causa das lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos. Ele passou pelo portão e se jogou sobre a terra fresca sobre o túmulo de Fred, os dedos se enterrando no solo.

- Nós devíamos estar juntos. – soluçou. – Você me prometeu que faríamos tudo juntos. Não era para você morrer sem mim! – George soluçou com mais força, quase gritando, uivos de dor escapando de sua garganta.

Ele continuou até que sua garganta estivesse dolorida e seus olhos tão inchados que ele mal conseguia ver. Escorregou sobre o túmulo, deitando sua cabeça onde achava que o ombro de Fred estaria. Fechou os olhos contra as pontadas em sua cabeça e adormeceu.

O sol brilhando diretamente nos olhos de George o acordou na manhã seguinte. Sentou-se duramente, esfregando o nó em seu pescoço, piscando para se acostumar com o brilho do sol. Ele ouviu um barulho atrás de si e se virou lentamente, o sangue congelando em suas veias. Nem todos os Comensais da Morte estiveram em Hogwarts e nem todos tinham sido capturados. Ele ficou mole de alívio ao ver que era Charlie.

- Há quanto tempo está aí? – perguntou asperamente.

- A noite toda. – Charlie disse simplesmente. Ele ofereceu um pedaço de papel a George. – Era isso que estava desenhando ontem.

George olhou para a imagem dele e de Fred aos cinco anos, com os cabelos cortados.

- Eu me lembro disso. – ofegou. – Nós roubamos a tesoura da mamãe e começamos a cortar. Fred ficou chateado que o cabelo dele estava mais curto que o meu e nós não estávamos mais idênticos.

- É. – Charlie engoliu. – Eu sinto falta dele também, George. – falou com a garganta fechada, piscando rapidamente e desviando os olhos para esconder as lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos.

**-x-**

Harry estava parado atrás de todas as pessoas, as unhas afundadas em suas palmas. Dessa vez, eram dois. Dois caixões contendo pessoas que nunca veriam o filho crescer. Um spray de poção mata cão roxo escuro em um deles. Os olhos de Harry se fecharam apertadamente, enquanto uma lembrança de sua primeira aula de Poções, no primeiro ano, passava por sua cabeça e, com ela, o lembrete de sua promessa a McGonagall de enterrar Snape.

Teddy não parava de chorar, não importava o que Andrômeda tentasse. Harry não o culpava. Ele mesmo queria chorar dessa maneira, mas não achava que alguém ia confortá-lo. Sua culpa. Era sua culpa que Andrômeda tinha perdido a única filha. Sua culpa que ela tivesse perdido o marido. Sua culpa que o neto dela era órfão. _No que estava pensando, Remus? No que vocês dois estavam pensando, para deixar seu filho para trás dessa maneira? Vocês deviam ter ficado em casa..._ Apertou o maxilar dolorosamente para abafar os soluços que queriam escapar. Remus tinha sido sua última conexão com seu pai. Quando fechava os olhos à noite, ele podia ver a mão sem vida de Remus esticada no chão, a aliança de casamento brilhando sob a luz da tocha.

- Oh, Deus. – Harry murmurou, se dobrando para frente, com ânsia. Quando se ajeitou com um ofego, o bruxo oficial já tinha brandido a varinha e os caixões foram cobertos de terra, os túmulos marcados com apenas uma lápide. Como no funeral de Fred no dia anterior, Harry esperou até estar sozinho no cemitério, antes de ir até os túmulos. Seus dedos contornaram cada uma das palavras marcadas no mármore escuro.

_Remus John Lupin, 10 de março de 1960 – 2 de maio de 1998._

_Nymphadora Juliet Lupin, 23 de março de 1973 – 2 de maio de 1998._

Ele foi ao chão, incapaz de continuar segurando os soluços, os ombros balançando com o esforço de silenciá-las.

Erguendo-se, ele cambaleou para fora do cemitério, se forçando para passar entre todas as pessoas paradas ao redor da casa dos Tonks. Ele parou na frente de Andrômeda.

- Sua irmã salvou minha vida. – falou sem pensar. – Narcissa. Ela mentiu para Riddle, falando que eu estava morto. Ela enfrentou Bellatrix. – balbuciou. – Sinto muito. Eu sinto tanto pelo Senhor Tonks, por Tonks e Remus. Foi minha culpa. Eles não deviam estar no castelo. Eles não deviam ter de morrer por minha causa... – Harry prendeu a respiração e saiu correndo da casa. Finalmente parou quando a pontada na lateral do corpo se tornou dolorosa demais para impedi-lo de respirar direito. Não sabia onde estava e não queria voltar para a casa de Andrômeda. Desaparatou para A Toca e entrou pelo muro dos estábulos e foi para dentro da casa. Arrastou-se escada à cima e se jogou na antiga cama de Bill. Harry puxou o cobertor até seus ombros e se encolheu, olhando para a parede.

Vozes soaram pela casa, enquanto alguém corria até o andar de cima e abria a porta. Harry fechou os olhos, fingindo estar dormindo e a porta se fechou.

- Mãe! – Ron chamou suavemente, descendo as escadas. – Mãe, ele está aqui...

Harry se deitou de costas e olhou fixamente para o teto.

**-x-**

Harry encolheu os ombros contra a chuva gelada que caia e corriam para dentro da gola de sua camiseta. _Chuva combina com esse_.

Não houve louvor. Nem palavras carinhosas de lembranças. Ninguém mais, além de Harry e o bruxo oficial, que celebrava a cerimônia na semana anterior.

Ergueu os olhos e pôde ver o branco brilhando das lápides de seus pais, de onde estava. Snape estava na mesma linha que sua mãe. _Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Deixá-lo com a mãe. Meio que._

- Senhor Potter? – o homem parou ao lado de Harry. – Está feito.

Harry olhou para a marcação aos seus pés – o enterro estava completo. Um pequeno pedaço negro de mármore ostentava o nome de Snape e as datas de nascimento e morte. E a frase_ Ne obliviscaris_ – nunca esqueça – gravada sob o nome.

Estava lá para lembrar Harry o que ele devia a Snape. Devia sua própria vida.

_Continua..._


	5. One Step Forward, Ten Steps Back

**Capítulo ****Cinco**

**One Step Forward, Ten Steps Back**

Ginny esfregou as costas da mão sob o nariz, tentando conter o espirro que estava no fundo de sua garganta. A poeira formava uma camada densa por todos os móveis e chão do pequeno apartamento sobre a loja de brincadeiras. Fazia semanas desde que alguém estivera lá e George se recusava a voltar. Ela abriu a gaveta da cômoda e tirou um punhado de camisetas cuidadosamente dobradas, colocando-as na mala perto de seus pés. Percy estava parado na frente do armário, dobrando as jaquetas de couro de dragão. Ginny olhou para dentro da cômoda, sua mão sobre uma pilha de lã. Ela puxou um suéter e o ergueu. Tinha um 'G' enorme e amarelo tricotado na frente. Ela se lembrava de Molly tricotando esse, juntamente do suéter irmão com um F, um ano antes de ir para a escola. Olhou dentro da gaveta e puxou o par. Colocou-os na mala e abriu outra gaveta. Percy andou até ela com algumas capas de viagem e as colocou na mala.

- Acho que isso é tudo. – ele disse.

- Sim. – ela concordou, antes de espirrar várias vezes seguidas. Ela pegou sua varinha, lançando um breve olhar na direção de Percy, que prontamente lhe deu as costas, e murmurou um rápido feitiço de limpeza e toda a poeira sumiu. – Pronto, está feito.

Percy se virou.

- O que está feito? – perguntou inocentemente, lhe dando uma piscadela. Ele se curvou para pegar a mala e ofereceu uma mão para Ginny. – Vamos. Mamãe está um pouco sensível sobre nós ficarmos fora de casa por mais tempo do que falamos que ficaríamos.

- Obrigada por me ajudar a fazer isso. – Ginny disse, aceitando a mão de Percy.

- Sem problemas, Gin. – respondeu, antes de virar e aparatar de volta par'A Toca.

Eles reapareceram no caminho que levava ao portão do jardim. Os repórteres acampados lá imediatamente os circularam, e Ginny reconheceu o rosto quadrado e masculino de Rita Skeeter na multidão, e começou a tossir com a fumaça roxa emitida pelas câmeras.

- Abutres malditos. – murmurou venenosamente, abrindo o portão violentamente.

- Não há história aqui. – Percy disse firmemente aos repórteres. Ginny olhou para a casa, para a janela do antigo quarto de Bill. As cortinas balançaram e ela soube que Harry tinha visto a onda de repórteres que os interceptou. Percy xingou o fotografo que estava com Rita Skeeter e seguiu Ginny para o lado de dentro do portão.

Eles entraram na casa e foram para o quarto de Percy, onde George estava sentado na cama, com as costas contra a parede. Percy colocou a mala no chão ao pé da cama.

- Isso é tudo, então.

George ergueu os olhos.

- Obrigado, Perce. – falou suavemente.

- De nada, George.

- George? – Ginny chamou. – Você quer mais alguma coisa? Do seu quarto?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não, obrigado. Charlie pegou tudo na semana passada. – ele virou a cabeça para olhar pela janela. Desde sua explosão no enterro de Fred, ele não tinha falado muito com ninguém. Sequer tinha olhado para seu antigo quarto. E ele se recusou a ir até a loja com eles para pegar as roupas. Quando eles voltaram para casa, há três semanas, George passou direto pela porta de seu quarto e foi direto para o de Percy. Ele não tinha mencionado reabrir a loja. Ginny entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama, ao lado de George.

Ela não reconhecia a criatura ao seu lado. Não era o garoto brincalhão, arteiro, com quem ele tinha crescido. Essa pessoa era tão estranha para ela quanto o outro garoto com aparência fantasmagórica da casa. O que estava escondido no quarto de Bill, para ser exato. Ela tirou sua atenção de Harry e se inclinou contra George.

- Você não precisa ficar de babá, Gin. – George lhe disse.

- Não estou.

- Obrigado por ir à loja.

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Eu tirei o pó.

George não riu nem sorriu, mas o ar que soltou pelo nariz era a coisa mais próxima.

- Magia de menor de idade, huh?

Ginny se inclinou ainda para mais perto dele.

- Percy contou uma piada... – confessou.

A boca de George se contorceu.

- Contou?

- Sobre não me ver fazendo magia.

- Essa é quase uma carreira de comédia para Percy. – George disse. Ele cutucou Ginny gentilmente. – Pode ir. Eu vou ficar bem.

- Mamãe vai ter um ataque se você não descer para jantar. – Ginny o avisou, saindo da cama.

George assentiu e voltou a olhar pela janela.

- Vou tentar. – murmurou. – Não prometo...

Ginny suspirou, antes de descer as escadas e ir para o lado de fora. Ela abriu a porta do armário de vassouras tão fortemente, que quase a arrancou. Esticando a mão para dentro, dobrou os dedos ao redor do punhal da primeira vassoura que encontrou, sem se importar à quem pertencia. Ela montou e deu impulso, na direção dos estábulos, voando rente ao chão, seus dedos roçando na grama. Vendo várias árvores bloqueando o caminho ao norte dos estábulos, ela inclinou a vassoura e passou por um espaço paralelo ao chão. Era uma manobra que ela fazia desde os oito anos.

- Bela manobra. – uma voz áspera disse.

Ginny parou de repente, e se desequilibrou na vassoura, caindo sobre o ombro no chão.

- Ow. – murmurou. Sentou-se lentamente, esfregando o ombro ferido e afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto. Uma mulher de ombros largos entrou no seu campo de visão, sentada na parede de pedra que separava o estábulo do jardim dos fundos. Ginny puxou a varinha para fora do bolso de sua calça e a mirou contra a mulher despreocupada, na parede. – Quem é você?

- Gwenog Jones. Nós nos conhecemos na festa de natal do clube de Slughorn, oh, há um ano e meio, eu acho. Esse seu cabelo é bastante inesquecível.

Ginny correu uma mão pelas suas mechas vermelhas.

- Certo. Eu me lembro. Como você entrou?

- Eu conheci Bill e Charlie na escola. Eu vim oferecer minhas condolências. – Gwenog falou em um tom brusco e áspero. – Eu fiquei sabendo de você pelo Oliver Wood. E se seus irmãos gêmeos tivessem sido garotas, eu teria tentado recrutá-los para meu time. – ela tinha um ar insensível que lembrava Ginny de jogadores de Quadribol mais durões que conhecia. – Eu te vi voando, quando estava entrando. Parece bom. Podia melhorar no pouso.

Ginny se remexeu irritada.

- Você me assustou. – colocou a varinha de volta no bolso e se inclinou para pegar a vassoura. Ela notou o nome gravado no punho. _Fred Weasley_. Engolindo com força, correu um dedo pelo nome. Ela se perguntou se George se importaria caso ela pegasse a vassoura de Fred emprestada.

- Em que ano vai estar em setembro? – Gwenog continuou alegremente.

- Sétimo. – Ginny respondeu brevemente.

- Joga pelo time da sua casa?

- Planejo. – Ginny disse cautelosamente.

- Acha que pode ser a capitã do time?

- Sei lá. Talvez.

- Wood me disse que você joga tão bem como Artilheira quanto como Apanhadora.

- Oh, bem... Eu não iria tão longe... – Ginny objetou. – Eu jogo bem melhor como Artilheira.

- Hmm. – Gwenog apertou os olhos para Ginny, analisando-a lentamente dos pés a cabeça. Ginny retribuiu o olhar com os olhos cerrados. – Eu vou ter que te ver jogar, então. Tenho uma artilheira se aposentando no próximo verão, e Wood diz que você tem mais talento no seu dedinho do que muitos artilheiros que estão jogando profissionalmente na Grã-Bretanha.

- Deixe-me acompanhá-la até a casa. – Ginny murmurou, começando a andar de volta para a Toca.

- Já considerou jogar profissionalmente? – Gwenog perguntou, caminhando no ritmo de Ginny.

- Não realmente. – Ginny respondeu.

- Deveria. Você voa bem. E eu não falo isso para qualquer um.

- Obrigada.

- E aquele seu namorado?

Ginny sentiu algo parecido com raiva passar por suas mãos.

- Ele não é meu namorado. – corrigiu friamente.

- Erro meu. Você sabe se ele quer jogar? Eu conheço alguns times bons que pagariam quase qualquer coisa para ter Harry Potter no time. Wood também me diz que ele é um apanhador incrível.

- Ele é. – Ginny disse calmamente. – Mas você terá que perguntar a ele. E boa sorte com isso, porque ele não está falando com ninguém. – ela abriu a porta de trás e gesticulou para Gwenog entrar na sua frente.

**-x-**

Hermione virou, socando o travesseiro. Ela não estava dormindo bem ultimamente. Não desde que vieram para casa. Ela ainda estava tão cansada. Ela tinha dormido na cama de Ron, com ele, naquela primeira noite na Torre de Grifinória, mas na própria na noite seguinte. E quando eles voltaram para a Toca, ela tinha ido para o quarto de Ginny, apesar do fato de que havia um quarto livre, mas desde que era o de Fred e George, ninguém queria ficar lá.

Shacklebolt tinha aparecido para o jantar duas noites atrás, e Hermione o encurralou depois da refeição. Ela lhe contou tudo sobre seus pais – o que ela tinha feito com eles, os feitiços de memória que tinha usado, o lugar para onde os tinha mandado. Então, engoliu seu orgulho e pediu ajuda. Ele prometeu lhe ajudar, de lhe mandar até a Austrália para procurar seus pais. Ia precisar de algum tempo para ser providenciado, considerando a bagunça em que o Ministério se encontrava, mas ele havia prometido que seria logo.

Hermione sabia que ia ter de contar tudo aos seus pais. Ela devia isso a eles. Porém, não tinha tanta certeza de que eles iriam lhe perdoar.

Suspirando, Hermione afastou o cobertor e escorregou para fora da cama de armar, andando nas pontas dos pés até a porta. Ela olhou para Ginny, que estava fingindo dormir com tanta intensidade que era páreo duro para qualquer coisa que Harry fingisse. Hermione decidiu deixar isso para lá, e saiu pela porta, subindo as escadas até o quinto andar, fazendo uma careta cada vez que um degrau rangia sob seus pés. Ela prendeu a respiração quando subiu do quarto andar para o quinto, rezando para que não acordasse Molly ou Arthur. Ela teria de explicar o que estava fazendo naquele andar, considerando que o banheiro era dois andares abaixo.

Hermione girou a maçaneta e olhou para dentro do quarto. Ron estava deitado de lado, de costas para a porta. Roncos ocasionais escapavam por sua boca semi aberta, fazendo a boca de Hermione se curvar em um pequeno sorriso. Fechou a porta e andou até a cama de Ron, erguendo a ponta do cobertor e se deitando atrás dele, passando um braço por sua cintura. Ron se virou e a puxou para perto, esfregando o nariz na lateral do seu pescoço. Os olhos dele se arregalaram e ele ofegou.

- Diabos, você não é um sonho!

- Não, não sou. – Hermione se aproximou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Mamãe vai ter um filho se te encontrar aqui.

- Vou voltar para o quarto de Ginny antes de sua mãe acordar. Eu não durmo mais bem sem você. – confessou.

- Eu também.

- Você parecia bem quando eu entrei. – Hermione avisou.

- Sim, mas eu me remexi por três horas. – a cabeça de Ron se virou sobre o travesseiro. Os olhos de Hermione estavam cheios de tristeza. – O que foi? – perguntou.

- E se eu não conseguir reverter os feitiços?

- Conseguirá. – Ron a garantiu. – E se não conseguir, eles não vão te deixar ir sozinha.

- Eu não confio em ninguém do ministério no momento. Qualquer ministério.

- E Kingsley? E Percy?

Hermione gesticulou.

- Eles não contam.

- Oh, certo. – Ron murmurou, claramente adormecendo novamente. – Vá dormir, Hermione. – adicionou.

Hermione depositou um suave beijo na bochecha de Ron. Começou a rir.

- Se eu contasse à Lavender e Parvati que você e eu temos dividido uma cama há nove meses e nada aconteceu, elas nunca acreditariam.

Ron se remexeu e abri os olhos novamente.

- Garotas... Falam desse tipo de coisa? – perguntou fracamente.

- É claro que falamos. – respondeu decisivamente. – Boa noite, Ron. – adicionou. Em alguns minutos, adormeceu. Ron ficou mais tempo acordado, se perguntando o quanto Lavender contou a Hermione e Parvati no dormitório à noite.

**-x-**

_Harry abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor. Ele não sabia onde estava, mas não parecia com a estação King's Cross. Não parecia com nada. Ele sentiu algo roçar na parte de trás de sua cabeça e se virou._

_- Mãe? – murmurou. – É você?_

_Ninguém respondeu._

_Virou-se em um circulo lento, procurando por mais alguém em meio à névoa._

_- Pai? Remus? Sirius?_

_- Potter... – a voz oleosa enviou arrepios pela espinha de Harry._

_Harry congelou no lugar, antes de olhar sobre os ombros._

_- Sn—Professor Snape._

_Snape apenas ficou parado, olhando para Harry com seus olhos negros e vazios. Inexpressivos. Os olhos de Harry se desviaram para o chão. Quando os ergueu, Colin Creevey tinha se juntado a Snape. Harry balançou a cabeça. O som de algo roçando o chão de concreto o fez olhar para trás._

_- Cedric. – Harry ofegou. Um por um, os outros apareceram. Bertha Jorkins. Um homem idoso que Harry se lembrava do cemitério, em se quarto ano. Bathilda Bagshot. Remus e Tonks. A garota que Ginny estava reconfortando quando ele entrou na floresta. Olho Tonto. Ted Tonks. Sirius. James. Lily._

_Harry ofegou e girou no próprio eixo. Esbarrou em alguém. Era Fred._

_Ninguém falou. Todos deram um passo em sua direção. Harry estremeceu quando algo roçou o topo de sua cabeça. Ele olhou para cima e viu Hedwig pousar no ombro de Sirius. Sua mão esbarrou em algo e Harry a retraiu violentamente, como se tivesse sido queimado. Olhou para baixo e viu as orelhas de morcego de Dobby. Dobby o olhou com seus olhos do tamanho de bolas de tênis._

_Harry sentia como se estivesse sendo sufocado._

_- Me solta! – gritou, sufocando..._

- Não consigo respirar!

- Harry... – Molly parou do lado da cama, chacoalhando Harry.

- NÃO! – Harry gritou. – Me solta!

- Harry! Acorda! – Molly o balançou com mais força.

Ginny passou por entre seus pais com sua varinha.

- _Aguamenti_. – conjurou. Água gelada saiu de sua varinha e caiu no rosto e cabeça de Harry. Os olhos dele se arregalaram e Ginny puxou o ar com força. As pupilas dele estavam dilatadas, escondendo todo o verde escuro das íris. Ele se arrastou para longe da mão de Molly, que tentada tirá-lo da cama molhada, e quase caiu no chão. Ele cambaleou pela porta, mas parou abruptamente quando viu Ron, Hermione e George parados na frente da porta.

- Oh, Deus. – gemeu e caiu ao chão com um baque surdo.

Ron se ajoelhou ao lado de Harry e o cutucou cuidadosamente.

- Acho que ele só desmaiou. – anunciou.

- Não é uma surpresa. – Molly fungou. – Não tem comido o suficiente nem para manter uma fada viva.

Hermione correu a varinha sobre Harry, secando seu cabelo e camiseta. Arthur fez o mesmo na cama. Molly acenou a varinha na direção da cama, que se arrumou sozinha. Ela adicionou um leve feitiço para manter os cobertores aquecidos e se afastou. Arthur passou as mãos por sob os braços de Harry e o ergueu.

- Ron, pode pegar os pés? – pediu. Ron se inclinou para pegar os pés de Harry e ajudou seu pai a deitá-lo de volta na cama. Molly puxou o cobertor sobre Harry e o prendeu ao redor de seu corpo, parando para afastar o cabelo de seu rosto afetuosamente.

Ginny passou alguns poucos minutos estudando o rosto de Harry sob a fraca luz da lâmpada. Ele tinha marcas escuras sob os olhos e os ossos de seu rosto pareciam saltados de tão magras que suas bochechas estavam. Ele mal tinha saído do quarto quando qualquer um deles estava por perto para vê-lo. Essa era a primeira vez que qualquer um deles podia dar uma boa olhada nele, por mais tempo do que os poucos minutos das poucas refeições desde os funerais.

- Gin, vamos. – Arthur segurou sua mão. – Vamos deixá-lo sozinho. – ela seguiu Molly para fora do quarto e desceu as escadas com Ron e Hermione.

Ron se sentou cansadamente em uma cadeira.

- O que foi isso? – perante o bufo desdenhoso de Hermione, ele se sentou ereto indignadamente. – Eu sei o que foi. – explicou firmemente. – Eu sei que ele se sente culpado por tudo, eu só imagino sobre o que ele estava sonhando...

- Não foi o primeiro. – Ginny disse de repente. – Normalmente, ele tem um por noite.

- Como você sabe? – Molly perguntou, parada na frente do fogão preparando mingau.

- Geralmente ele acordar antes de começar a gritar. – Ginny disse. – Normalmente, ele se debate e murmura coisas incoerentes e geme, antes de gritar, e aí ele acorda. – quando Molly a olhe ceticamente, Ginny bufou. – Eu _fico_ no quarto vizinho ao dele. Não é como se as paredes fossem grossas o bastante para que não dê para ouvir as coisas.

- Ela está certa. – George disse fracamente. – Eu consigo ouvi-lo, também.

- Eu vou falar com ele, Molly. – Arthur falou. – Quando eu voltar do serviço.

Ron e Hermione trocaram um olhar cético. Eles sabiam que se Harry quisesse ser deixado sozinho, ele conseguiria evitar as pessoas por dias.

**-x-**

Harry se sentiu e olhou ao redor da cama. Esfregou a testa e tentou se lembrar com o que tinha sonhado. Desde que Riddle morreu, seus sonhos tinham sido, bem, _normais_, não visões – ou seja lá o que fossem – de Riddle. Às vezes, ele conseguia se lembrar e, às vezes, eram tão indefiníveis quanto a névoa que assolava a cidade nas primeiras horas da manhã.

Harry afastou os cobertores, notando que sua cama tinha sido feita. Perguntou-se quando isso aconteceu. A cama estivera muito bagunçada quando ele finalmente fora dormir, depois das duas da manhã. Abriu a porta e se esgueirou até o banheiro do andar de cima, aliviado por encontrá-lo vazio. Tomou um 'banho de gato' e se vestiu rapidamente, sem se importar em se secar. Sua camiseta e jeans ficaram pendurados em seu corpo insatisfatoriamente, enquanto ele escovava os dentes. Harry parou no quarto de Bill e pegou seus tênis. Molly tinha tentado limpá-los, mas eles ainda estavam com sinais das dificuldades do último ano. Desceu as escadas e saiu pela porta da frente, evitando a cozinha, com seus sons caseiros de metal batendo gentilmente nos pratos. O cheiro de açúcar, mingau e leite chegou ao seu nariz, fazendo seu estômago se contorcer. Ele ainda não tinha conseguido comer mais do que algumas torradas desde a manhã depois da batalha. Não que não tivesse tentado. Algumas vezes durante a semana, ele tentava se juntar à família para as refeições, mas a comida ficava presa em sua garganta. Tinha gosto de papelão e tentar forçar uma garfada ou duas exigia toda a energia que ele tinha. Movia a comida pelo prato por uma quantidade de tempo aceitável, aí pedia licença, geralmente indo para o quarto de Bill, ou saia pela porta da frente, dava a volta na casa e ia para a beirada do rio Otter. Havia um grupo de salgueiros, onde ele podia se sentar por horas, completamente indetectável. Era para onde estava indo agora.

Sentou-se ao chão, sob alguns galhos de salgueiro e se escorou contra o tronco. Fechando os olhos, tentou se lembrar de seu sonho. Tudo o que conseguia se lembrar era da sensação de estar sufocando, seguida pela sensação de afeição que normalmente associava com seus pais. Ele achou que tinha sentido sua mãe correr a mão por seu cabelo, mas não tinha certeza. Até onde ele sabia, isso era apenas parte de seu sonho.

_Continua..._


	6. Okay To Smile

**Capítulo Seis**

**Okay To Smile**

Harry entreabriu a porta e espiou pela pequena brecha criada. Era cedo. Molly não tinha levantado ainda. Correu escada acima, fazendo uma careta quando os degraus estalaram ruidosamente na casa silenciosa. Lançou um olhar culpado na direção da porta entreaberta do quarto de Percy, onde sabia que George estava dormindo. De todos os membros da família, George era o que ele mais tinha evitado. Sabia o quanto suas perdas tinham doído, mas não conseguia imaginar como George se sentia. Ele e Fred tinham sido verdadeiramente inseparáveis quando Fred era vivo, e Harry achava que George parecia perdido sem seu gêmeo. Harry continuou subindo até o terceiro andar, seus olhos presos no carpete desgastado que cobria as escadas. Não olhou para cima até esbarrar em alguém que descia.

Olhou atordoado para o rosto pálido de George. Nenhum dos dois falou e a mão de Harry tremeu contra as roupas que carregava. George lhe deu um olhar misterioso, um que Harry não conseguiu interpretar. Abaixou a cabeça e correu o resto do caminho até o banheiro, fechando a porta. Trancando-a, Harry colocou suas roupas na borda do suporte da pia. Tirou o pijama e testou a maçaneta. Sentou-se na beirada da banheira usando apenas sua boxer e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Uma suave batida na porta interrompeu os pensamentos confusos que pareciam nunca desaparecer.

- Harry? – George chamou roucamente do outro lado da porta. – Eu vou explodir a maldita porta se você não a destrancar. – Harry não se moveu. George bateu na porta com mais força, e então murmurou. – Certo, então. – Harry o ouviu partir e, então, em um momento o ouviu murmurar: - _Alohamora._ – um ruidoso guincho chegou aos ouvidos de Harry. – Que demônios? – George ofegou. – Quem diabos trocou minha varinha?

Harry se ergueu e destrancou a porta. Abriu-a para ver George olhando fixamente para a galinha de borracha.

- Percy. Mês passado. – quando George abriu a boca, Harry rapidamente adicionou. – Eu não sei por que. – começou a fechar a porta de novo, mas George o impediu, colocando a mão contra a madeira.

George entrou no banheiro.

- Olha, eu sei que você tem se punido por causa de tudo. – a cabeça de Harry se ergueu, mas ele não disse nada. – Nada disso foi sua culpa. Você não pediu por nada disso. Você não nos pediu para estarmos lá. _Nós_ escolhemos ir. – continuou densamente. – Não foi sua culpa. – com isso, ele partiu, fechando suavemente a porta do banheiro ao sair.

Harry olhou para a maçaneta. Ele queria acreditar em George. Lembrou-se da maneira que Molly o abraçou em seu último aniversário. Desejou que pudesse fazer isso nesse momento, se jogar nos braços de Molly e chorar. Não conseguia encará-los ainda. Era muito mais fácil continuar dessa maneira, se arrastando de um dia para o outro. Não doía tanto.

**-x-**

Ginny suspirou e chutou o sofá. Ron e Hermione tinham sumido, de novo. Eles tinham adquirido o hábito de sair da casa depois do almoço e ir para só Merlin sabia onde por horas. Eles voltavam para a casa antes do jantar com expressões levemente tímidas no rosto. Ginny estava entediada sem eles. Se Ron e Hermione estivessem por perto, ela podia perguntar se eles queriam fazer algo com ela. Bufou impacientemente e se jogou no sofá.

- Tudo bem, Ginny? – Molly se sentou na outra ponta do sofá com seu material de costura.

- Sim... – Ginny ergueu o suéter que Molly estava costurando. – Suéteres de Natal, mãe?

- Mmm-hmm. Tenho onze para fazer esse ano. – Molly disse. Ela piscou e a cor de suas bochechas sumiu levemente quando percebeu que seriam apenas dez suéteres sob a árvore de natal. – Um será para Teddy. – adicionou rapidamente.

- É claro, mãe. – Ginny disse calmamente. Ela tinha percebido o engano de Molly, assim como sua tentativa de esconder isso.

- Temos que começar a planejar ir comprar suas coisas para escola logo. – Molly disse, em uma tentativa de mudar de assunto.

- Temos muito tempo, mãe. – Ginny respondeu, pegando um novelo de lã e procurando por um par de agulhas na cesta de Molly. – Qual você já fez?

- Acabei de começar o de seu pai.

- Eu vou fazer o de Fleur. – Ginny murmurou, olhando para o rolo em suas mãos, percebendo que o leve tom rosado ficaria bem na francesa.

As agulhas de Molly pararam por um momento, e então voltaram a se mover.

- Isso é gentil de sua parte. Eu sei que vocês duas não se deram bem sempre.

Ginny deu de ombros e folheou um livro de modelos.

- Está tudo bem.

- Você não precisa ficar dentro de casa o tempo todo, Gin. – Molly falou, lhe olhando pelo canto dos olhos.

- Aonde eu iria? – Ginny bufou. – Não se pode sair da casa ou dos jardins, a não ser que queria ser atacado por um monte de bundões, que acham que há alguma história aqui. – fungou desdenhosamente. – Odeio repórteres.

- Ginny! Olha a linguagem. – Molly corrigiu automaticamente.

- Desculpe, mãe. – Ginny achou um modelo que ficaria bonito em sua cunhada e começou as primeiras fileiras de costura. Sentaram-se em um silêncio amigável, antes de Ginny voltar a falar. – Você saberia para onde Ron e Hermione vão?

- Não vão muito longe. – Molly respondeu. – Acho que nenhum dos dois quer enfrentar uma multidão.

Ginny bufou. Quando eles voltaram na noite anterior, a camisa de Ron estava abotoada de maneira errada e os dois pareciam bastante desgrenhados.

- Eles certamente vão longe o bastante. – murmurou.

- Como, querida? – Molly perguntou distraidamente.

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Nada. – ser a mais nova de sete – _seis agora_, pensou – irmãos tinha lhe dado uma valiosa noção de quando dedurá-los ou ficar quieta. Se ela sequer mencionasse o que ela achava que Ron e Hermione estavam fazendo, Molly descontaria em todos. Ela sabia que Hermione se esgueirava para o quarto de Ron durante a noite, quando todos estavam dormindo. Gostava de pensar que eles não faziam nada além de segurar a mão do outro. Ou talvez se beijassem um pouco. Desse modo, se sentia menos nauseada.

**-x-**

Hermione puxou a camiseta de Ron pela cabeça dele e a jogou para o lado.

- Então... Até onde você foi com Lavender?

- Essa é a hora? – Ron perguntou irritadamente.

Hermione se sentou sobre os calcanhares, puxando a lapela de sua blusa aberta.

- É uma hora tão boa quanto qualquer outra.

- Certo. Então, você vai ter que me contar sobre Krum.

- Você está negociando? – Hermione indagou. – Isso foi há mais de três anos! – gaguejou.

Ron cruzou os braços sobre o peito nu, em uma atitude mimada.

- Eu quero saber. Se eu vou te contar sobre Lavender, então você vai me contar sobre Viktor.

- Maldição. – Hermione jogou a camiseta de Ron para ele. – Se vista. Não consigo conversar com você assim.

Ron colocou a camiseta e olhou feio para Hermione.

- Não aconteceu nada. – respondeu. Ele a olhou desconfiado. – Por quê? O que ela disse?

- Nada. – respondeu. – Ela reclamava que você não ia além de um amasso, mas da maneira que vocês dois agiam no Salão Comunal, as pessoas achavam que vocês faziam mais.

- Acredite, Hermione, eu nunca vi nem a cor da calcinha dela.

- Encantador. – ela respondeu rudemente.

- O que você quer que eu diga? Se eu queria transar com ela...

- Bem, transou? – Hermione interrompeu.

- Eu não sou um santo. – Ron rosnou. – Podia ter. Várias vezes. Não é como se ela não quisesse, mas mamãe e aquele maldito senso de honra! – Ron chutou uma cesta. – Eu não consegui... – admitiu.

- Eu nunca beijei Viktor. – Hermione disse suavemente. – Ele queria, mas eu não consegui.

- Mesmo? – Ron ergueu os olhos, suas sobrancelhas se franzindo. – Mas você... Ele... Por que, infernos, não? – tagarelou.

- Seria como beijar Harry. – o informou, torcendo os lábios.

- Ew.

- Sim. – Hermione puxou Ron para se sentar no cobertor. – Estou ficando preocupada.

- Com Harry?

Ela assentiu, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo.

- Não sei o que fazer com ele.

Ron encolheu os ombros.

- Eu também não sei. Nunca vi Harry tão ruim assim, antes.

- Os bruxos têm algo como psicólogo?

- Como o quê? – Ron a olhou confuso.

- É como um curador, mas eles trabalham com a mente ao invés do corpo.

- Não sei. – Ron suspirou. – O que eles fazem?

- Bem, você vai conversar com eles.

Ron riu.

- Você tem fazer Harry falar, primeiro. – ele viu Hermione o olhar desaprovadoramente. Acalmando-se, continuou. – Sério, mulher, ele nunca falaria com alguém assim. E nós dois sabemos disso.

- Estou ficando sem idéias. – Hermione mordeu uma unha. – Ele só aparece quando não tem mais ninguém andando pela casa. Está ficando noturno. Não acho que ele quer incomodar um de nós. – fungou e passou uma mão sob o nariz.

- Não acho que seja isso. Você o viu no funeral de Remus e Tonks? O que ele disse a senhora Tonks? Ele não vai se perdoar tão cedo.

- Mas não foi culpa dele...

Ron passou uma mão pelo rosto.

- Sei disso. Você sabe disso. Até _ele_ sabe disso. Só precisa de algum...

- Tempo. – Hermione terminou.

- Sim.

- E se sua mãe e seu pai...?

- Como eles vão falar com ele? – Ron resmungou. – Ele mal sai do quarto...

- Não sei... – incomodava Hermione não ter a resposta de algo.

**-x-**

Katie forçou seu caminho entre os repórteres em frente ao portão da Toca. Um deles lhe olhou de canto e perguntou sarcasticamente:

- Você não trabalha para o _Semanário das Bruxas_?

Katie o olhou feio.

- Seu problema? – a maioria dos repórteres achava que o Semanário das Bruxas não era nada mais que uma revista de fofoca, alguns pontos acima d'_O Pasquim_. Colocou uma mão no portão.

- Você não vai entrar aí, querida. – um dos homens avisou. – Eles não nos deixaram entrar. Eu não vejo como uma criança como você vai entrar.

Katie pegou sua varinha.

- Não estou aqui pela revista. – respondeu friamente. Bateu a varinha no portão e quando este começou a brilhar em um tom escuro de vermelho, ela colocou sua mão. O portão abriu um suave _click._ Passou pela brecha e fechou o portão atrás de si. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando as pessoas sumiram e a casa apareceu. Os Weasley tinham, efetivamente, trancado do lado de fora todos que não eram bem vindos. Ron, Hermione e Ginny estavam discutindo se era possível ou não arremessar um gnomo através dos feitiços protetores, ignorantes para a comoção do outro lado da cerca.

Ginny a viu se aproximar da casa.

- Katie! O que faz aqui?

- Eu mandei uma coruja para sua mãe, ontem, perguntando se podia ver George.

Ron e Hermione trocaram um olhar.

- Ele não está tão bem. – Ron ofereceu. – Fica no quarto a maior parte do tempo.

Ginny assentiu.

- Não está comendo muito, também. Faz aquela coisa de ficar movendo a comida pelo prato.

- Acho que ele não dorme muito. – Hermione se intrometeu. Perante os olhares questionadores de Ron e Ginny, respondeu: - O quê? Preciso passar pelo quarto dele para ir ao banheiro. As luzes estavam acessas às cinco da manhã... – Ron tossiu e corou. Cinco horas era quando Hermione voltava para o quarto de Ginny.

Katie deu um olhar estranho para Ron, mas assentiu e entrou na casa. Molly e Arthur estavam na sala de estar, ouvindo ao rádio.

- Olá, senhora Weasley.

Molly e Arthur se ergueram para cumprimentar Katie.

- Olá, querida. – Molly disse carinhosamente. – George está lá em cima.

- Segundo andar. – Arthur adicionou. – A porta à esquerda.

- Obrigada. – Katie gesticulou na direção das escadas. – Eu vou só...

- Vá em frente, Katie. – Molly falou.

Katie subiu as escadas e ficou parada na frente da porta por um momento, se perguntando se ele se daria ao trabalho de abrir a porta.

George saiu da cama e foi até o armário do quarto. Quando Percy e Ginny tinham trazido suas coisas da loja, ele apenas enfiou as malas no armário, sem se importar em ver o conteúdo. Abriu a porta do armário e se abaixou para puxar as malas. Sentou-se no chão e abriu o zíper lentamente. Pondo a mão dentro da mala, puxou as jaquetas de couro de dragão que tinham comprado quando abriram a loja. Tinha sido um presente de dezoito anos para eles mesmos. Fred o tinha surpreendido uma manhã, um mês depois de abrir a loja do Beco Diagonal. George as colocou de lado e colocou a mão dentro da mala de novo.

Seus dedos se fecharam ao redor de lã macia. Puxou uma pilha de lã azul claro e a espalhou em seu colo. _Quantos anos tínhamos quando ela fez esses? Treze? É, foi no nosso terceiro ano, então tínhamos treze anos, quase catorze..._ George traçou o G costurado com um dedo trêmulo. Pegou o suéter do irmão de dentro da mala. Este tinha um F na frente, costurado com a mesma lã amarela. _Éramos tão pequenos... Não me lembro de nenhum de nós dois ter sido tão pequeno..._ George levou o suéter ao nariz e inalou a fragrância de Fred, ainda presa na lã. A loja já era uma idéia, mesmo há tanto tempo. Fred queria ser maior que a Zonko's. Um sonho distante e inalcançável para o George de treze anos. Mas Fred fora inflexível.

George sabia que precisava pensar no que fazer com a loja. Estivera fechada desde a páscoa quando Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Fred e ele tinham ido se esconder na casa de Tia Muriel. Não conseguia se ver fazendo qualquer outra coisa na vida. Ser um funcionário do Ministério não era sua idéia de uma boa carreira. Mas também não se via gerenciando a loja sozinho. Tinha sido a idéia de Fred desde o começo. Desde a primeira visita que fizeram a Hogsmeade e a Zonko's. No dormitório, aquela noite, Fred tinha pulado animadamente no pé da cama de George. _'Eu sei que conseguiríamos! Nós podemos ter nossa própria loja de traquinagens! Com propriedade!'_ George não tivera tanta certeza, mas sob a pressão implacável de Fred e sua própria vontade de fazer algo diferente, George concordou e, no final de seu terceiro ano, eles estavam fazendo pesquisa de produtos. Os consumiu ao ponto de ignorar os estudos, exceto aqueles que os ajudaria na loja: Feitiços, Transfiguração e Herbologia. Eles perceberam que qualquer coisa que precisassem saber de poções já teria sido lecionado até o quinto ano.

A suave batida na porta do quarto não o surpreendeu. Geralmente, Molly o checava depois do jantar. Para ver se ele estava com fome ou se precisava de algo. George sabia que ela estava preocupada, mas o irritava o fato de que ela não o deixava em paz. Ergueu-se e abriu a porta, os suéteres presos em uma mão.

- Estou bem, mãe... – ele abriu e fechou a boca ao ver a jovem mulher parada ali. – Você não é minha mãe.

Katie cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Não, não sou.

- Por que está aqui?

- Vim ver como você está. – Katie respondeu.

- Estou bem. – George murmurou defensivamente.

- Sua aparência está horrível. – Katie disse brutalmente. As sobrancelhas de George se ergueram. Katie o lembrava de um desenho de uma Fada Trouxa, de um livro que Arthur tinha dado a Ginny quando ela tinha sete anos. Katie parecia uma dessas fadas, levemente inocente e quase delicada, mas podia ser tão bruta quanto Ron quando queria.

George deu de ombros e foi se sentar na ponta de sua cama.

- Sério, estou bem.

Katie bufou e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta.

- Você não parece bem. Você emagreceu. Eu encontrei com Ginny, Ron e Hermione quando cheguei. Eles falaram que você não tem comido nem dormido. Que mal sai desse quarto.

- E? – George colocou os suéteres sobre de seu travesseiro.

Katie se sentou ao lado dele.

- Você está se escondendo.

George pegou Herman e começou a esfregar a ponta da cauda dele.

- Isso importa?

- Só se você pretende ficar aqui para sempre. – Katie deslizou mais para o centro da cama, de modo que pudesse se escorar na parede.

- Não sei. – George admitiu. – Não sei o que fazer. – ele se ajeitou para ficar sentado ao lado de Katie. – Não sei se deveria reabrir a loja sem Fred...

Katie lhe olhou de uma maneira que lembrou George de sua mãe. Era como se ela conseguisse ver o que ele estava pensando. Ele se impediu de se encolher sob o olhar dela.

- Por quê?

- Não parece certo. – George encostou a cabeça na parede. – Foi idéia dele e eu não acho que consigo fazer isso sozinho.

- Quem disse que você tem que fazer isso sozinho? – Katie tocou as costas de sua mão. – Você me disse que você e Fred estavam pensando em chamar Ron para trabalhar com vocês.

George deu de ombros.

- Acho que ele não vai querer. Provavelmente ainda quer ser um Auror.

- Nunca vai saber se não perguntar. – Katie disse em tom prático.

- Talvez. – George olhou para o dragão desgastado em suas mãos. – Eu sinto falta dele. – engoliu, tentando não chorar.

- Está tudo bem em sentir saudades. – Katie murmurou. – Mas não está bem você se isolar de todo mundo.

George assentiu, piscando rapidamente. Ele não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas que correram por seu rosto. Abraçou os joelhos contra o peito e escondeu o resto neles. Não sentiu quando Katie passou o braço ao redor de seus ombros. Vagamente percebeu que esse não era o mesmo tipo de choro que acontecera logo depois do funeral. Aquele tinha sido cheio de luto e perda. Esse era o entendimento de que Fred não ia voltar e qualquer identidade que George tivera antes da batalha, teria de mudar.

Katie colocou uma mão no bolso e tirou sua varinha de lá, colocando um feitiço silenciador na porta. Ela balançou George levemente, uma mão acariciando o cabelo ruivo. Ele escorregou até que sua cabeça estivesse descansando no colo dela, seus braços ao redor da cintura de Katie. Lentamente parou de chorar e respirou fundo. Quando acho que tinha recuperado sua compostura, ou que tinha sobrado dela, lágrimas voltaram a escapar por suas pálpebras fechadas. Estremeceu e desistiu de tentar parar de chorar.

Quando finalmente conseguiu parar, George se sentou lentamente, secando o rosto no ombro de sua camiseta.

- Pare com isso. – Katie repreendeu. Ele encolheu os ombros apologeticamente e revirou seus bolsos, procurando por um lenço que sabia não ter. – Aqui. – Katie lhe ofereceu um lenço dobrado, com uma letra K bordada em linha azul escura no canto. – Eu ganhei um monte desses da minha avó. Ela acha que é inapropriado uma jovem não ter um.

George aceitou o lenço timidamente e o usou para secas as bochechas e os olhos. Olhou ao redor do quarto, notando que tinha escurecido.

- Que horas são? – perguntou mortificado.

- Nove e meia.

- Maldição. Sinto muito, Katie...

- Quieto você. Está tudo bem. Se você não pode babar em seus amigos, em quem vai poder?

George torceu o lenço em suas mãos.

- Obrigado... – deitou em seu travesseiro, fechando os olhos dolorosamente. Sua cabeça parecia ter várias fadas, usando martelos de fadas para bater. Sentiu Kate escorregar para fora da cama. – Não vá. – implorou, abrindo os olhos.

- Não vou. Eu já volto. – quietamente, ela saiu do quarto e George pressionou os dedos na ponte do nariz. Achou que sua cabeça ia cair de seu pescoço. Soltou o ar lentamente e se deitou de costas. Não tinha desmoronado na frente de alguém desde o funeral. Especialmente na frente de sua família. A preocupação apreensiva o sufocava, às vezes. Sabia que eles se preocupavam, mas a última coisa que queria era que eles sentissem que precisavam lhe seguir a todos os lugares.

Katie entrou no quarto, carregando uma bandeja com chá, um pequeno frasco de uma poção azul escura, e uma toalha de rosto úmida.

- Beba isso. – ordenou, oferecendo o frasco. – Vai ajudar com sua cabeça.

Sem abrir os olhos, George esticou a mão para o frasco. Engoliu o conteúdo, fazendo uma careca por causa do gosto.

- Por que tem que ter gosto de meias suadas?

Katie colocou a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira.

- Como sabe o gosto de meias suadas?

A boca de George se curvou levemente.

- Fred me desafiou a lamber a de Charlie. Quando tínhamos oito. – se sentou cuidadosamente, sua cabeça ainda latejando, mas de uma maneira mais tolerável. Pausou, esperando por algo e quando não aconteceu, seus olhos se encheram. – Nós tentamos fazer Ron lamber uma das meias de Bill, mas ele era mais esperto que nós. – engasgou. – É estranho. Falar sobre algo que nós fizemos e saber que ele não vai começar a próxima sentença. Era sempre divertido tentar enganar a mamãe durante o jantar. – ele começou a sorrir, mas parou, culpa enchendo suas expressões.

- Não tem problema falar sobre isso. E rir ou sorrir se for engraçado.

George esfregou o lenço de Katie sobre o nariz e assentiu.

- Mas nós fizemos Ginny lamber. Ela ainda era bastante influenciável. Ela tinha só quatro anos.

- Ugh. – Katie ofereceu uma xícara de chá para George. – Isso deve tirar o gosto de sua boca, então.

George apertou a xícara entre suas mãos.

- Obrigado. – tomou um pequeno gole cuidadosamente. Katie lhe ofereceu a toalha de rosto e George lhe devolveu o frasco vazio. – Eu me sinto tão culpado...

- Por que você sobreviveu? - Katie adivinhou astutamente.

- Sim. – George limpou o rosto cuidadosamente com a toalha úmida, tomando maior cuidado com a pele sensível. – Eu fico pensando que ele vai entrar pela porta e falar que tudo foi um engano terrível. Eu não desço para jantar, por que quando eu me sento, eu fico procurando por ele na mesa. E nós não podemos comer, por que ele ainda não chegou. Mas quando papai começa a comer, eu percebo que ele não vai aparecer. – ficou em silêncio, enquanto Katie voltava a se sentar na cama, e se moveu para dar mais espaço para ela.

- Vai demorar um tempo, George.

- Eu sei. – reconheceu. – Mas, às vezes, eu quero acordar no dia seguinte e me sentir bem. Como eu fico falando para todo mundo que estou. – se escorou contra Katie, conversando da maneira que faziam antes dele sair da escola. Ele se viu falando sobre Fred com ela, lhe contando coisas que achava que tinha se esquecido. Quando percebeu sua voz ficando rouca, George virou o pulso de Katie e ofegou ao ver a hora. Já passava da uma da manhã. – Oh, merda... – murmurou. – Desculpe.

- Pelo quê?

- Fazer você ficar até tarde.

Katie bufou.

- Lembra daquela noite em que saímos com Fred e Angelina e fomos para seu apartamento? Enquanto você e eu estávamos fazendo café, eles desapareceram por _horas_ e não voltaram até as três da manhã.

As esquinas dos lábios de George se ergueram levemente.

- Sim. Você e eu acabamos bebendo todo o café e comendo uma vasilha inteira de biscoitos de chocolate e menta. Então, ficamos acordados a noite toda, conversando, chapados de tanto açúcar e café. – George saiu da cama. – Como você entrou?

- Porta da frente.

- Vamos. Vou te levar para fora, onde você pode aparatar e não ser incomodada pelos repórteres.

George guiou Katie pela porta de trás da casa, até o final dos estábulos, onde a ajudou a pular a pequena parede de pedra, passando pelos feitiços de proteção.

- Katie...

Ela parou e o olhou por sobre os ombros.

- Sim?

- Obrigado.

- Sem problemas. – Katie desapareceu com um suave _pop_, deixando George parado no jardim. Ele se virou e, lentamente, voltou para dentro da casa.

George atravessou a cozinha e começou a subir as escadas.

_Continua..._


	7. Swimming Upstream

**Capítulo Sete**

**Swimming Upstream**

George parou na porta da cozinha e respirou fundo. As refeições ainda eram a pior parte do dia. Mais até do que adormecer e despertar, o que, quando George se permitia pensar sobre isso, era algo incrivelmente irônico, desde que ele e Fred tinham dividido o mesmo quarto desde o nascimento. Molly tinha até lhes contado que precisavam dormir no mesmo berço, por que eles choravam quando separados. Abriu a porta e se esgueirou para uma cadeira, de frente para Harry. George o olhou curiosamente. Normalmente, Harry se juntava a família algumas vezes na semana para as refeições. A maioria das vezes era no jantar. E Harry ficava tempo o bastante para ser educado, comia algumas garfadas do que Molly colocava em seu prato e, então, com um sussurro quase inaudível, pedia licença e se retirava. George sabia que ele comia algo quando todos estavam dormindo. Mas seja lá o que ele comia, não era o bastante. _Ele sempre foi um idiota magrelo, mas isso já está fora de controle..._

Ron entrou na cozinha. Ele tinha entrado e corrido escada acima, parecendo ter lutado contra um ogro há cinco minutos. Hermione tinha entrado logo em seguida, também com a aparência desleixada. Ron se sentou em uma cadeira, correndo uma mão por seu cabelo molhado. George cerrou os olhos para ele. Uma pequena marca roxa marcava a curva do pescoço de Ron, parcialmente escondida pela gola da camisa. George ergueu uma sobrancelha para as roupas de Ron. Ele normalmente só usava camisas de botões quando necessário, e agora estava usando uma voluntariamente. George esticou a mão e prendeu um dedo na gola da camisa de Ron.

- Que marca é essa? – perguntou.

- Não é nada. – Ron murmurou, soltando sua camisa da mão de George. Hermione estava sentada ao lado dele, seu cabelo preso em uma trança e vestindo uma blusa limpa. Eles estavam evitando se olhar, mas Ron se inclinou contra ela e sussurrou algo. Hermione olhou rapidamente para a pele sob a gola.

- Eu arrumo depois do jantar. – ela prometeu em voz baixa. Ron pareceu aliviado, e lançou um olhar a George.

- Arruma o quê? – Molly perguntou, tentando olhar o pescoço de Ron.

- Nada, mãe. – Ron respondeu irritadamente, tentado evitar a inevitável chuva de perguntas de sua mãe.

- Ron rasgou a camisa, mais cedo. – Hermione mentiu suavemente, suas bochechas corando. – Foi minha culpa. Eu tropecei.

Ginny, que tinha acabado de engolir suco de abóbora, começou a tossir. Ela olhou para sua amiga.

- E sua boca caiu no pescoço dele? – murmurou. Ron e Hermione lhe olharam com os olhos arregalados. Mas Molly não tinha escutado o comentário. Ron tinha deixado dois botões abertos por causa do calor, mas fechou um deles. Fez um gesto rude com a mão para Ginny, e disfarçou ao passar a mão pelo cabelo. Ginny revirou os olhos.

Foi um alívio para Ron quando conseguiram fugir para o jardim depois do jantar. Hermione tocou sua pele com a ponta da varinha e murmurou:

- _Episkey_. – a marca sumiu em alguns segundos. – Desculpe por isso. – murmurou timidamente. – Acho que me deixei levar. – se sentou ao lado de Ron no banco, estremecendo levemente.

- Eu te machuquei? – ele perguntou ansiosamente.

- Não de verdade. Quero dizer, eu meio que esperava que fosse...

- Desculpe... – Ron entrelaçou as próprias mãos e as colocou sob os joelhos. – Eu não queria te machucar. Você deve achar que eu sou um porco por ir assim em você.

Hermione bateu em seu ombro.

- Nós _dois_ estávamos envolvidos, sabe.

- Suponho que sim...

- Se eu não quisesse... – Hermione corou e gesticulou vagamente. – Você sabe... – tossiu. – Eu não teria.

- Certo... – Ron corou tanto, que Hermione achou que estava conseguindo sentir o calor irradiando da pele dele. – Você não está arrependida, certo? – perguntou apreensivamente.

- Não.

Ron soltou a respiração que não tinha percebido estar prendendo.

- Você realmente nunca beijou Krum?

- Achei que já tínhamos concordado nisso... – Hermione o cutucou.

- Bem, todos achavam que você o beijou.

- Todo mundo deveria cuidar da própria vida. – Hermione se acomodou na lateral do corpo de Ron. Ele passou um braço ao redor de seus ombros. – Não que nós não tenhamos _tentado_. – adicionou. – Toda vez que tentávamos, eu começava a rir incontrolavelmente. – esticou a mão até o arbusto perto do banco. – Nunca fomos além de um selinho.

Ron se remexeu.

- Achei que você tinha dito que nunca... – ele foi interrompido pela boca de Hermione na sua.

- Nunca fizemos _isso_. – disse afetadamente.

- Oh. Bem, então... – Ron sorriu e puxou Hermione para seu colo. – Que horas você vai amanhã?

- Tarde. Às dez da noite, eu acho. Eu vou me encontrar com Kingsley no Ministério, para a primeira chave de portal.

- Posso ir com você?

Hermione hesitou. Ela afastou a mecha ruiva que caiu nos olhos de Ron.

- Não... – respondeu. – Não é que eu não quero que você vá, só será mais fácil de partir.

- Ótimo... – Ron suspirou desapontadamente.

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou voltar antes que você perceba.

**-x-**

Ron mergulhou no rio com Ginny. Hermione tinha partido há alguns dias, e Ron sentia falta dela. Ainda mais do que nas semanas em que se escondeu na casa de Bill, no ano passado.

- O que você vai fazer? – Ginny perguntou, quando ele emergiu para respirar.

Cuspindo a água que estava em sua boca, Ron deu de ombros.

- Não tenho certeza. É uma boa oferta e tudo o mais... Mas eu não tenho certeza se quero aceitar.

- Por que não? – Ginny nadou preguiçosamente por ele. – Você não precisaria voltar para a escola nem nada assim.

Ron colocou os pés no chão do rio, apertando os dedos quando peixes foram investigar o intruso.

- Acho que quero uma pausa depois do ano passado. – riu sarcasticamente. – Os últimos sete anos, se você quiser falar tecnicamente.

- Você sempre pode aceitar mais tarde. – Ginny sugeriu.

Ron deu de ombros novamente.

- Não sei. – corujas tinham chegado naquela manhã para ele e Harry. Cartas vindas do Ministério, oferecendo a ambos uma posição como Aurores, mesmo sem os N.I.E.M's. – Eu não sei realmente o que quero fazer.

Ginny não disse nada, mas ela também não sabia o que queria fazer quando terminasse a escola. Ela invejava George e Fred com a loja, Charlie e seus dragões, e o trabalho de Bill como Desfazedor de Feitiços, o qual ele a assegurava soar mais atraente do que era. Percy sempre quisera trabalhar para o Ministério. E aqui estavam os dois Weasley mais novos — perdidos em vários sentidos.

- Gwenog Jones esteve aqui mês passado. – falou distraidamente. – Disse que eu devia tentar jogar profissionalmente... – olhou para Ron. – Isso te incomodaria?

- Se você jogasse? – Ginny assentiu em resposta. Ron analisou sua irmãzinha. Ele gostava de jogar na escola, mas até ele tinha que admitir que não funcionava sob pressão e não conseguia se imaginar fazendo isso todos os dias. Mas Ginny parecia pular no desafio, especialmente em seu quinto ano, quando Harry tivera todas aquelas detenções aos sábados e ela saiu de Artilheira para Apanhadora. Ele supunha que ela seria uma Goleira tão boa quanto, também. – Não. Não mesmo. Desde que eu possa ir te ver jogar quando bem entender.

- Idiota. – Ginny jogou água nele. – Como se eu pudesse te manter longe. – ela boiou na água, olhando fixamente para as nuvens. – Sinto falta de Fred. – falou abruptamente, seu queixo tremendo.

Ron foi até ela e pegou sua mão.

- Eu também.

Para o horror de Ginny, ela fungou e lágrimas se misturaram com a água que estava em seu rosto.

- Não é o mesmo. – engasgou. – George não ri mais. Sem mais pegadinhas para planejar...

Ron não disse nada. Quando pequeno, ele tinha aprendido que era melhor ficar quieto e deixar Ginny desabafar. Ele a puxou para fora da água, guiando-a para o cobertor velho esticando na beira do rio, e passou os braços ao redor dela. Ginny afundou no ombro dele, caindo no choro, que ameaçou levar Ron junto dela. Ele acariciou seu cabelo molhado, e a abraçou até que seu choro sumisse.

**-x-**

Molly bateu a varinha na chaleira e despejou a água fervente sobre as ervas de chá que tinha na caneca. Arthur colocou a lata de biscoitos de gengibre sobre a mesa e a abriu. Molly conjurou duas xícaras na mesa e as encheu de chá, colocando leite no de Arthur e açúcar no seu. Ela empurrou a xícara pela mesa para ele, e aceitou um punhado de biscoitos que ele lhe ofereceu, com a facilidade de anos de familiaridade. Era parte de sua rotina. Não importava quão ruins as coisas ficassem, eles roubavam alguns momentos da noite apenas para eles, uma prática que começara quando Percy nascera.

- George parece melhor. – Arthur comentou.

- Ainda não está comendo muito. – Molly continuou.

- Nem você. – Arthur destacou.

- E você não dorme.

Arthur deu de ombros.

- Eu sei.

Ambos olharam para o teto quando o som de gritos, vindos do andar de cima, os alcançou, apesar dos feitiços silenciadores que eles sabiam que Harry tinha colocado no quarto. Nem sempre Harry acordava de seus pesadelos e, mais de uma vez, ele acordava a todos nas primeiras horas da manhã, enquanto lutava com os próprios demônios. Ele nunca falava sobre o que se tratava. Arthur se ergueu em um pulo e subiu as escadas.

Harry estava se debatendo violentamente na cama e caiu dela no momento em que Arthur tirava Ginny do caminho e murmurava um rápido _Aguamenti_. O choque da água fria parecia ser a única coisa que o acalmava quando ele estava tão perdido em um pesadelo. Silenciosamente, Ron apareceu do lado de Arthur e esperou seu pai realizar um feitiço para secar seu amigo, enquanto Molly arrumava a cama. Harry nunca acordava de verdade durante essas horas, mas ele parecia entrar em um sono mais calmo. Toda vez que Ron ajudava Arthur a colocar Harry de volta na cama, ele se preocupava um pouco mais. Harry estava emagrecendo mais e mais com o passar das semanas. Quando Ron passou os braços sob Harry para levantar seu torso do chão, conseguiu sentir cada uma das costelas com os dedos. Molly passou o cobertor ao redor de Harry, e afetuosamente afastou o cabelo negro de seu rosto. Ginny notou Molly morder o lábio inferior em preocupação ao ver o quanto ele tinha deteriorado. Ron saiu e foi para o próprio quarto. Ginny ficou parada no patamar, esperando seus pais voltarem para a cozinha, antes de ir para seu quarto e pegar um par de Orelhas Extensíveis. Cuidadosamente, passou o fio pelo vão da porta da cozinha, e colocou a outra ponta no ouvido.

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Arthur. – Molly fungou. – Estou começando a achar St. Mungos deve ser nossa única opção.

- Você não acha que ele está com algum dano por feitiço, acha? Da Maldição da Morte que recebeu na floresta? – Arthur perguntou inquietamente.

- Não sei. – Ginny ouviu Molly tomar um gole de chá e colocar a xícara na mesa. – Eu temo que se nós não fizermos algo logo, iremos perdê-lo também. – sua voz falhou. – Não posso perder outro filho. – completou com a voz estrangulada.

Ginny rapidamente puxou a Orelha Extensível para fora da cozinha e a guardou.

- Certo. – murmurou. – Suficiente é suficiente.

**-x-**

Ginny começou a seguir Harry. Por dois dias, Harry tentou ignorar a garota silenciosa que o seguia a todos os lugares. _Pelo menos, ela não me seguiu ao banheiro, mas não duvido dela..., _pensou. Ela nunca falava nada, apenas o intimidava com o olhar. Aquele que dizia 'eu posso esperar até você ceder'. Ela nunca invadia seu espaço pessoal, mas ficava dentro do seu campo de visão. Ele sabia que ela estava ali, sentada na escada, do lado de fora do quarto, caminhando calmamente atrás dele, enquanto ele fazia o caminho dos estábulos. E quando ele achava que ela estava se aproximando, ela sumia. Isso incomodava Harry.

Na terceira tarde, Harry estava cansado de tentar bloqueá-la. Suas defesas mentais estavam reduzidas a nada, se não ele teria durado mais. Ele parou no jardim e perguntou em uma voz baixa e rouca:

- O quê? – Ginny não disse nada. – Maldição, Ginny! O quê? – Harry resmungou, virando-se para encará-la. Ela estava há dois passos dele.

- Você está machucando a mamãe. – ela disse calmamente.

Harry teve a decência de parecer envergonhado.

- Sinto muito. – murmurou, então se virou, voltando a caminhar para o final dos estábulos.

Ginny o seguiu.

- Você está machucando a todos nós! – ela viu seus ombros se tencionarem, mas continuou. – Quem você acha que te tira de seus pesadelos? Quem você acha que te coloca de volta na cama? Você acha que é magia? Desculpe, campeão, somos todos nós! Droga, Harry, nós nos _importamos_ com você!

Harry continuou andando, suas mãos escondidas nos bolsos de seu jeans, os olhos no chão a sua frente.

Ginny correu para alcançá-lo e começou a caminhar ao seu lado.

- Eles ficam acordados à noite, falando de você. – cutucou. – Mamãe e papai.

Harry parou abruptamente, há alguns metros dos carvalhos.

- O que você quer de mim, Ginny? – perguntou.

- Quero que pare de se punir.

Harry se moveu raivosamente, dando alguns passos para mais perto das árvores.

- Você quer que as coisas voltem a ser como eram antes da guerra. – rosnou por entre os dentes cerrados.

Ginny recuou.

- Como podem? – retrucou suavemente. – Quando não podem?

Harry não agüentou mais.

- O que você quer, Ginny? – gritou.

Em um instante, algo ficou claro para Ginny. Ela queria uma desculpa por toda a preocupação que ele tinha lhe causado, por todas as noites sem dormir, por toda a angústia que sentiu quando viu Hagrid sair da floresta o carregando, aparentemente morto. Por que naquele momento, todas as suas esperanças e sonhos tinham morrido com ele.

- Você me deixou. Por quase um ano, sem nada.

Harry correu uma mão pelo cabelo em frustração. Até mesmo Ginny devia ter sido capaz de perceber a seriedade da situação quando ele desapareceu.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Ginny, não era seguro para você. – suplicou. Quando a expressão rebelde dela não mudou, Harry tentou usar a lógica. – Você era menor de idade. E mesmo que você viesse conosco, você ainda tinha o Rastreador em você.

Ginny ofegou levemente.

- Então, eu não era nada além de uma obrigação para você?

Harry a observou fechar os olhos.

- Não! É claro que não! Mas se algo acontecesse com você, eu teria morrido... – ele se encontrou parado há centímetros dela.

- Isso é adorável. – Ginny comentou sarcasticamente. – Isso realmente ajuda depois de todas as noites não dormidas, me perguntando se você tinha morrido, tentando encontrar a estação em que o Observatório Potter estava passando. Todas aquelas vezes em que os Carrows permitiram que os Sonserinos praticassem a Cruciatos em nós, como detenção. – Ginny sentiu a raiva e o ressentimento crescerem, e sua mão voou pelo ar, pousando com um alto _crack_ no rosto de Harry. – Isso foi por me deixar no verão passado!

Harry sentiu sua bochecha queimar. Manteve as mãos nos bolsos. Antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, a outra mão de Ginny entrou em seu campo de visão, e sua cabeça virou com a força do tapa.

- Isso foi por não me apoiar na Sala do Requerimento! – mais rapidamente que o segundo, o terceiro soou na tarde parada e quente. – Isso foi por me fazer pensar que você estava morto! – gritou. E tão rapidamente veio o quarto tapa.

Harry ficou em silêncio, com a cabeça baixa.

Ginny estava ofegando, agora que a raiva tinha sumido. Ela começou a tremer, quando percebeu que tinha deixado várias marcas vermelhas no rosto cansado de Harry. _Oh, Deus, o que foi que eu fiz...?_

Quando Ginny não disse nada, Harry ergueu a cabeça para encontrar seus olhos desanimados.

- Esse último foi pelo quê? – perguntou roucamente, angustiado pela expressão de horror no rosto dela.

Ginny balançou a cabeça, lágrimas correndo por seu rosto. Ela se virou e correu para o rio. Harry fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas se virou e cambaleou até a parede de pedra, que marcava o final dos estábulos. Uma vez lá, Harry caiu no chão, de bruços. Gemendo, ele se virou de costas, as mãos pressionando o rosto. Suas bochechas pareciam queimadas. Ele tirou a varinha do bolso e, tremulamente, usou um feitiço para cortar uma parte de sua camiseta. Apontou a varinha para o tecido e sem falar nada, o encharcou de água. Harry pressionou o tecido gelado em seu rosto, percebendo com um pouco de surpresa que tinha realizado magia não verbal. Riu amargamente. _Snape estava certo; você realmente tem que intencionar..._ ele ficou no estábulo, escorado na parede até ter certeza de que Molly tinha começado a servir o jantar. Dolorosamente, Harry se ergueu e voltou para a casa, entrando pela porta da frente e se esgueirando para o quarto de Bill, antes que alguém o fizesse se juntar à família.

**-x-**

Ginny tropeçou e caiu. Nunca antes ela tinha estapeado alguém dessa maneira, menos ainda alguém que amava. Não conseguiu impedir os soluços que surgiram de sua essência. Todo o ano letivo, ela tinha chorado apenas uma vez. E foi a primeira vez em que os Carrows permitiram que Crabbe praticasse o Cruciatus. Ela se recusava a chorar, por que isso a fazia se sentir fraca. E ela não podia permitir que alguém visse o medo que carregava consigo. Ginny não tinha intencionado estapear Harry daquela maneira, mas ela não percebeu o que estava fazendo até que o som do último tapa alcançou seus ouvidos.

- Oh, Deus... – ofegou. Suas mãos doíam pela força que usara. Ginny se encolheu, os braços ao redor dos joelhos. Relutante, voltou para a casa, mais que temerosa em ver Harry. Quando entrou na cozinha, Molly lhe olhou intensamente, mas não disse nada. Ginny se sentou em sua cadeira à mesa e passou vinte minutos brincando com seu jantar, antes de pedir licença. Quando saiu da mesa, foi para seu quarto e se deitou em sua cama, puxando o cobertor por sobre sua cabeça.

**-x-**

Harry afastou os cobertores e desceu até a cozinha. Seu rosto ainda estava incomodando. Tinha sido a primeira coisa que ele realmente sentiu, além da culpa, em semanas. Esticou as bochechas com uma careta.

- Ow. – tinha examinado seu rosto mais cedo no banheiro. Leves hematomas estavam aparecendo em suas bochechas. Os dedos de Harry se apertaram ao redor do punhal de sua varinha, pronto para realizar um rápido feitiço de cura, mas ao invés de apontá-la para si mesmo, deixou a varinha cair de volta para dentro do bolso da calça de seu pijama.

Quando chegou à cozinha, Harry parou no meio do cômodo, incerto do por que estava lá. Seu estômago se manifestou e Harry colocou as mãos sobre a boca, achando que ia vomitar. Então, seu estômago se tornou mais insistente e percebeu, surpreso, que estava com fome. Foi até o armário e montou um sanduíche, que comeu em cinco mordidas. Uma jarra de leite estava no balcão, sob o efeito de um feitiço para mantê-la fria, e Harry pegou um copo, que encheu de leite. _Vai devagar; você vai se causar um mal estar..._ Ele se forçou a tomar um pequeno gole de leite, ao invés de colocar goela abaixo. Colocando o copo no balcão, fez outro sanduíche e o comeu lentamente; a mente presa no fato de que ele não comia desde... _Quando foi a última vez que eu tive uma refeição?_ Ele tinha ido à cozinha todas as noites, quando todos estavam deitados, e tinha se forçado a comer algo que conseguisse segurar no estômago, o que acabava sendo yogurt ou pudim. Felizmente, nenhum dos dois exigia muito esforço seu para serem consumidos.

Harry limpou a bagunça que tinha feito e foi ao banheiro, escovar os dentes de novo. Depois de enxaguar sua escova de dente, ele ouviu alguém se revirando. O som estava vindo do quarto de Ron. Ficou parado, incerto, no patamar, antes das palavras de Ginny ecoarem por sua mente. _Quem você acha que te tira de seus pesadelos? _Rapidamente, subiu os próximos dois lances de escadas e chacoalhou Ron para acordá-lo.

_Continua..._


	8. Playing For Keeps

**Capítulo Oito**

**Playing For Keeps**

Harry saiu do quarto de Ron em um leve estado de choque. Ron e Hermione. Ele não conseguia tirar de sua mente a idéia de que Ron e Hermione tinham _transado_. Balançou a cabeça um pouco e desceu as escadas até o primeiro andar e entrou no quarto de Bill. Subiu na cama e se deitou de costas, olhando para o teto, pensando sobre o que Ginny tinha dito mais cedo. Ele sabia que seus pesadelos tinham sido ruins, mas não estava ciente de que o resto da família tinha o escutado. _Acho que meus feitiços de silêncio não são tão bons quanto pensei..._ Ele tentava ficar acordado pelo máximo de tempo possível à noite, para manter os pesadelos longe, mas eventualmente adormecia, não importava o quanto tentasse o contrário. Harry tinha um relacionamento difícil com 'adormecer', desde seu segundo ano na escola, e só tinha piorado conforme foi ficando mais velho e sua ligação com Voldemort mais forte.

Ele não tinha percebido que era quase o final de julho. Ele estivera tão ocupado tentando ficar longe do resto da família, preso em sua própria miséria. Seus dedos roçaram os hematomas em seu rosto. _Droga, isso dói_. Ginny certamente não tinha se segurado, nem fisica nem emocionalmente. O primeiro tapa o tinha chacoalhado; os três seguintes o tiraram da zona de conforto que tinha colocado ao seu redor. Mas foi o que ela disse que o tinha feito se encolher. Acordar a família toda com seus pesadelos, a maneira como tinha feito Ginny se sentir traída, Molly e Arthur acordados até tarde, preocupados. Era um milagre que ele ainda pudesse morar com eles, depois de todos os problemas que tinha causado nos últimos anos. Ele sabia que eles tinham feito isso sem questionamentos, mas não podia evitar pensar que a generosidade deles tinha um limite. A gentileza dos Dursley tinha durado o tempo que demorou em colocá-lo para dentro da casa na manhã em que o encontraram na porta.

E se havia algo que Harry odiava, era sentir que era um fardo.

Deitou-se de lado e olhou fixamente para a rachadura da parede até um falso amanhecer preencher o quarto. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele caiu em um sono inquieto.

**-x-**

Ginny pegou seu robe e correu escada à cima, esperando chegar ao banheiro antes que outra pessoa o fizesse. Odiava esperar no patamar, como uma refugiada, para que o banheiro ficasse livre. Felizmente, a porta estava aberta, e ela correu para dentro, tomando um banho rápido e lavou a cabelo, uma habilidade adquirida há muito tempo, quando a casa abrigava dez pessoas e tinha apenas um banheiro. Pendurou a toalha molhada no gancho e enrolou o robe ao redor de seu corpo, voltando para seu quarto para se vestir. Antes de sair, penteou o cabelo e foi para a cozinha, ainda sem querer ver Harry depois de ter batido nele no dia anterior. Ele provavelmente também não queria vê-la.

Entrou na cozinha e, sem que lhe pedissem, tirou uma pilha de pratos do armário e começou a colocar a mesa. Ron já estava acordado, coberto de farinha até os cotovelos. Ginny ainda se sentia surpresa ao ver Ron _cozinhando_ e não comendo. Tinha que admitir que ele era bom nisso. Ele colocou os bolinhos no forno e começou a tirar a farinha das mãos.

Ron murmurou:

- Toda maldita vez. – limpando as mãos em um pano de prato, Ron subiu as escadas. Ginny riu um pouco. Ela sabia o que ele queira dizer. Toda vez que ela lava a louça depois do jantar, a água corrente a fazia precisar ir ao banheiro, também.

A cabeça de Ron apareceu pela porta.

- Gin, alguém está no banheiro, então tira os bolinhos quando o forno apitar, certo?

Ele sumiu antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa.

- Oh, certo... Eu vou limpar também. – resmungou. Com um olhar ao redor da cozinha, pegou sua varinha e começou a limpar a farinha da mesa, e mandou a tigela de mistura para a pia. – Malditos homens... Não pode viver sem eles e não pode matá-los.

Molly saiu da lavanderia, uma cesta de roupas limpas e dobradas.

- O que foi, querida?

- Nada... – Ginny pegou a toalha de pratos e passou pela mesa.

- Seu irmão está ficando um cozinheiro melhor, mas ele precisa aprender a limpar e lavar as coisas depois.

- Não brinca.

- Sente-se, então. Seu pai vai descer logo e nós tomaremos café.

Ginny brincou nervosamente com uma colher.

- Mãe? Posso te contar uma coisa?

Molly se virou perante o som da voz de sua filha.

- É claro que pode...

Ginny respirou fundo.

- Eu estapeei Harry ontem à tarde. – começou a equilibrar sua faca na borda da xícara.

- Ah.

Molly não disse mais nada, então Ginny continuou.

- Só vi o que estava fazendo depois. – passou uma mão trêmula pelos olhos. – Eu nunca fiquei tão furiosa antes. Isso... Me assustou. – confessou. – E se eu fizer de novo?

Molly se sentou ao lado de Ginny.

- Não acho que vá.

- Como sabe? – Ginny perguntou desanimadamente, secando raivosamente as lágrimas de seu rosto.

- Você obviamente se importou com isso. – Molly disse secamente. – E ninguém é ele mesmo nesse momento. – gentilmente, acariciou o cabelo de Ginny. – Nós todos fizemos algo do que não nos orgulhamos, especialmente nos últimos meses. – abraçou Ginny e a beijou na bochecha. – Não se preocupe muito com isso.

George entrou na cozinha.

- Nós viramos a família mais chorosa da maldita Inglaterra. Talvez de toda Bretanha. Fred estaria ofendido. – anunciou, se servindo de uma xícara de chá.

Ginny abriu a boca perante isso.

- Sim, ele estaria. – concordou fracamente. – Ele faria algo bobo, como estourar fogos de artifício na sala de estar.

O canto da boca de George se ergueu.

- Ou trocaria a varinha de todo mundo por uma falsa, enquanto estivessem no banheiro. – disse propositalmente. – Onde Percy escondeu a minha, aliás?

- Está na minha mesa. – Ginny falou. – Eu vou buscar depois do café.

**-x-**

Harry abriu os olhos e virou, jogando a maior parte do cobertor no chão. Cambaleou para fora da cama e pegou uma boxer limpa da pilha de roupas limpas que Molly tinha deixado no quarto mais cedo. Foi para o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Estava exausto, tendo passado a maior parte da noite se remexendo, os ecos de suas conversas com Ron e Ginny passando por sua cabeça. Ficou parado sob o jato, esperando que a água quente o acordasse ou, ao menos, limpasse um pouco sua mente. Abriu o primeiro frasco que viu e passou o shampoo pelo cabelo, percebendo que era o de Ginny. Dando de ombros, enxaguou o cabelo. Pegou a toalha de rosto que estava pendurada na beirada da banheira, e pegou o sabonete. Ensaboou a toalha e se lavou com a atenção que não usava desde que acordou depois da batalha.

Isso lhe ofereceu a oportunidade para se olhar bem. Sempre tinha sido magro, mas ficou surpreso ao notar quão magro realmente estava. Conseguia contar suas costelas facilmente e estava um pouco mais do que pele e osso. _Eu estou como o Sirius, quando o encontramos na Casa dos Gritos_. Era uma percepção assustadora para ele. E outro sinal de que não tinha prestado atenção a nada nas últimas semanas. Suspirando, molhou a toalha de rosto e a pendurou na banheira mais uma vez.

Enquanto vestia a boxer, se perguntou qual era a melhor saída — se fechar como tinha feito ou se permitir sentir algo, mesmo que doesse de forma quase intolerável. Parando na frente do espelho, começou a se barbear, tomando seu tempo para barbear cuidadosamente a área sob o maxilar, a qual sempre esquecia. Abaixando a navalha, se olhou, limpando a água condensada no espelho.

- Se lembre de agradecer Ginny um dia. Já estava na hora de alguém socar um pouco de senso para dentro de você. – secou o rosto na toalha e a pendurou para secar.

Abriu a porta do banheiro e se deparou com Ron, trocando o peso de uma perna para a outra no patamar.

**-x-**

Entrar na cozinha para o café da manhã exigia mais coragem do que enfrentar um cômodo cheio de Comensais da Morte, Harry concluiu. Todos ficaram em silêncio e olharam para ele por um momento, antes de se voltarem para sua refeição.

- Sente-se, querido. – Molly disse tremulamente, gesticulando na direção da mesa.

Ele provavelmente teria corrido de volta para seu quarto, se Ron não estivesse atrás de si. O único lugar vago à mesa era ao lado de Ginny. Ron o cutucou nas costas.

- É o que você ganha por enrolar. – Ron lhe disse arrogantemente, antes de ir se sentar em seu lugar. Harry se sentou cuidadosamente ao lado de Ginny, antes de Molly colocar um prato em sua frente. Ela encheu o prato de comida e, mecanicamente, comeu, sem reclamar quando ela colocou mais.

Arthur foi para o trabalho, deixando os outros ainda na mesa. Ginny se ergueu e, por motivos que ele não compreendia, a mão de Harry se ergueu e se fechou ao redor do pulso dela. Seus olhos encontraram os arregalados dela, indicando rapidamente a porta que levava para o jardim. Ela hesitou por um momento, antes de assentir. Afastou sua cadeira e, silenciosamente, os dois saíram da cozinha.

Ginny o ficou olhando de canto. Tinha sentido seu estômago se revirar quando ele tinha aparecido na porta, os leves hematomas escurecendo seu rosto. Sob a luz do sol, os hematomas pareciam piores. Ele parou na base de um largo carvalho. Ginny ergueu a mão e dedilhou o hematoma em uma de suas bochechas.

- Sinto muito... – murmurou profundamente. – Eu não deveria ter... Estapeado você. – falou suavemente, o remorso óbvio em suas expressões.

Harry respirou fundo.

- Talvez fosse exatamente o que eu precisava. Para voltar ao normal, suponho. – olhou para ela e torceu o nariz. – Apenas não faça isso de novo, certo? Você tem um bom braço direito. – adicionou, um sorriso curto aparecendo em seu rosto. Uma de suas mãos se ergueu e seus dedos correram pelo cabelo que estava sobre o ombro de Ginny, enrolando-os. – Gin? Sinto muito... Sobre Fred. – seus olhos se fecharam por um momento. – Não foi algo que eu queria que acontecesse. Foi como perder meu próprio irmão.

Ginny engoliu.

- Fred sabia no que estava se metendo. Todos nós sabíamos. – encolheu os ombros. – Não faz doer menos, mas não foi sem sentido e Fred te chutaria até Londres se soubesse que você está preso nisso. – lhe informou.

A mão de Harry parou de se mover e descansou no ombro dela.

- Qualquer morte é sem sentido quando é dessa maneira. – disse simplesmente. Tinha concluído há muito tempo que não existia tal coisa como uma morte cheia de significados.

- Talvez. – Ginny cedeu. – Mas você pode se prender ao luto e permitir que isso te engula, ou você pode se lembrar da pessoa enquanto viva. – falou firmemente. Olhou para Harry. – E você pode se garantir de nunca sejam esquecidas!

Harry deu de ombros. Eles estavam entrando em um território que ele preferia não visitar. Gesticulou para a escada, incerto do que iria falar quando chegasse lá, além de tentar responder às acusações que Ginny fizera no dia anterior.

- Depois de você.

**-x-**

- Me ganhe de volta. – Ginny murmurou contra os lábios de Harry.

Harry a olhou, confuso.

- Como faço isso...?

- Pode tentar confiar em mim. – Ginny respondeu acidamente. – Acreditar no que eu te falo também seria um bom começo.

- É... – Harry esfregou a nuca. – Você se importa se formos para outro lugar? Eu não consigo tirar da cabeça a imagem de Ron e Hermione... – corou.

- Não diga mais nada. – Ginny interrompeu. – Eu consigo passar o dia sem essa imagem, também. Não acredito que Ron realmente... – tremeu dramaticamente. – Quero dize, eu o amo, mas estou surpresa que ele tenha conseguido tirar o pé da boca por tempo o bastante para beijá-la. – ela desceu a escada.

- Estou mais surpreso que ele não tenha dito algo que fizesse Hermione o transformar em um rato. – Harry retorquiu, seguindo-a escada abaixo. – Então... Para onde vamos? Estamos meio que presos aqui, a não ser que você queira uma trilha de repórteres nos seguindo. – ele a olhou. Ela tinha um olhar questionador no rosto. – Eu leio o jornal. Maldita Rita Skeeter e sua eterna dúvida de para onde eu fui. Essas sanguessugas não querem nada mais do que conseguir uma história. – falou amargamente.

- Rio. – Ginny sugeriu. – É para onde eu gosto de ir.

Harry a seguiu até a margem do rio coberta por grama, conjurando um cobertor para eles se sentarem. Esticou-se sobre o cobertor, sob a luz quente do sol.

- Você está horrível. – Ginny comentou em tom de conversa.

Harry abriu um olho e viu o rosto dela pendurado sobre o seu.

- Obrigado. – o olho se fechou. – Eu sei disso. Por que as pessoas parecem querer comentar o óbvio?

- É um assunto.

- Não tenho dormido bem. – Harry suspirou.

- Me conta algo que eu não sei. – Ginny replicou. – Nenhum de nós tem.

- Desculpe. – ele murmurou.

Ginny se deitou no cobertor.

- Posso perguntar algo?

- Acabou de perguntar.

- Idiota. – o cutucou.

- Vá em frente.

Ginny brincou com a ponta do cobertor.

- Você não sonha mais com _ele_, sonha?

Os olhos de Harry se abriram. Virou a cabeça para olhar para Ginny.

- Não, não sonho. Não eram sonhos de verdade, de todo modo. Eu estava lá... – esticou a mão e tocou as costas da mão dela. – Por quê? Você sonha?

- Às vezes. – confessou. – Bastante no ano passado. – mordeu uma unha, pensando. – Normalmente, quando as coisas ficavam ruins na escola. – o olhou novamente. – Posso perguntar outra coisa?

- Claro.

- Snape.

Harry se ergueu nos cotovelos.

- Isso não é uma pergunta. – ressaltou.

- Por que o nome dele estava na cerimônia? – Ginny perguntou diretamente.

- Pedi para McGonagall colocar. – respondeu.

- Você está com seqüelas de algum feitiço? – ela perguntou incredulamente.

- Ele me salvou. Ele estava trabalhando para Dumbledore o tempo todo. – Harry falou suavemente. Voltou a se deitar no cobertor e se encolheu. – Eu estava lá quando ele morreu... Ele me deu suas memórias. – contou.

- Oh... – Ginny voltou a se deitar e descansou a cabeça no próprio braço. Perguntou-se se ele adormeceria se ela ficasse quieta. Em pouco tempo a respiração de Harry ficou mais profunda e lenta. Esticou uma mão e, gentilmente, afastou o cabelo dos olhos dele. Ele realmente precisava de um corte. _Mamãe vai começar a insistir nisso, agora que ele decidiu sair do quarto..._, pensou com um sorriso divertido, antes de ceder ao sono também.

O prado estava pacifico, com o som do rio correndo perto deles. A tranqüilidade acabou quando Harry se debateu durante o sono e sua mão bateu no rosto de Ginny.

- Pelas bolas de Merlin... – Ginny gemeu. Ela se sentou e segurou os punhos de Harry entre suas mãos. – Harry, acorde! – se esforçou para passar um dos pulsos dele para sua outra mão e começou a chacoalhá-lo. – Acorde...

Harry se sentou de supetão. Seus olhos arregalados estudaram o rio, as mãos de Ginny ao redor de seu punho, sangue escorrendo de seu nariz.

- Merda. – ele murmurou, soltando sua mão do aperto de Ginny e usou dedão para limpar o sangue do rosto dela. – Eu fiz isso? – ela assentiu. – Não parece quebrado. – ofereceu.

- Está tudo bem. – Ginny o soltou e usou a barra de sua camiseta para limpar o sangue. – Você estava sonhando?

- Sim...

- O que... Com o que você estava sonhando? – ela perguntou tentativamente, incerta se realmente queria ouvir a resposta.

A boca de Harry abriu e fechou como a de um peixe.

- Sonhei com eles. – se viu contando a Ginny. – Os que morreram. Todos eles. – admitiu.

- Os que morreram na batalha?

- Não. – Harry olhou para as nuvens que se moviam pelo céu. – _Todos_ eles. Todos que _ele_ matou ou mandou matar. – sua respiração começou a ser ofegante. – Eles me cercam, - engoliu. – e eu não consigo sair. É como se estivessem me sufocando.

- Harry... – Ginny tocou as laterais de seu rosto delicadamente.

- Não importa quantas pessoas me falem que não foi minha culpa, a verdade é que foi. – falou rudemente. – Ele estava procurando por mim, e não ia parar até me ter.

- Pare com isso! – Ginny comandou. – Você não pediu por isso. Não pediu por nada disso. Você é tão vítima da ganância e insanidade dele quanto o resto de nós. – respirou fundo e segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos, o forçando a lhe olhar. – Não foi sua culpa.

- Quando as pessoas vão parar de me falar isso?

- Quando você começar a acreditar. – Ginny disse simplesmente.

**-x-**

Harry permaneceu em um estado sonolento a maior parte da tarde seguinte, no jardim, Ron sentado ao seu lado, escrevendo um algum diário, se arrastando para dentro da casa quando Molly os chamou para o jantar. Harry se sentou em seu lugar à mesa e fez Ginny virar o rosto para que pudesse examinar seu nariz.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou timidamente.

- Está tudo bem. Não foi pior do que tomar uma bofetada no rosto pelo time adversário de Quadribol.

O jantar foi bastante monótono, exceto por George ter perguntado a Harry se ele gostaria de se juntar a ele e Ron na segunda-feira de manhã, para irem olhar a loja e começar o processo de reconstrução. Harry olhou para Ginny rapidamente, mas ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, o encorajando.

- S-sim... Eu gostaria. – gaguejou, colocando uma colher cheia de torta de caramelo na boca para disfarçar sua confusão.

Começou a ajudar Ginny com a louça quando a refeição terminou, mas Arthur o segurou pelo cotovelo.

- Podemos falar com você? – perguntou, parecendo tão sério que o coração de Harry pareceu pular em sua garganta.

Harry assentiu, incapaz de confiar em sua habilidade de falar. Deixou Arthur lhe guiar até a sala de estar, e ficou parado timidamente perto da lareira, observando Molly e Arthur se sentarem no sofá e em uma poltrona, respectivamente.

- Sente-se, filho. – Arthur lhe disse, gesticulando para o lugar vazio ao lado de Molly no sofá. – Nós precisamos falar com você.

A respiração de Harry se prendeu em sua garganta. _Causei muitos problemas_, pensou_, _começando a entrar em pânico.

- Vocês querem que eu vá embora? – perguntou com a voz estrangulada, entrelaçando os dedos às suas costas.

As sobrancelhas de Molly se ergueram em choque.

- Harry, por que iríamos querer que você fosse embora?

Harry caminhou tremulamente até o sofá e se sentou na beirada. As palavras de Ginny, na tarde anterior, ecoando em sua mente.

- Os pesadelos, os repórteres... Estou incomodando suas vidas... – balbuciou. _Por favor, não me façam ir_, pediu silenciosamente._ Não tenho nenhum outro lugar para ir._ Levantou-se e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro em frente a lareira.

- Harry, não queremos que vá. – Arthur respondeu firmemente. – Você é bem vindo para ficar o tempo que quiser.

Molly se levantou e parou na frente de Harry.

- Harry, querido, por favor, se sente. – ele parou e ela colocou um braço ao redor de seus ombros, o guiando para o sofá, fazendo-o se sentar entre ela e Arthur. – Nós queríamos conversar com você sobre Fred. – falou gentilmente.

Harry puxou o ar com força.

- Certo...

- Filho, nós não o culpamos. Não importa como você possa se sentir sobre isso tudo. – Arthur pousou uma mão sobre a cabeça inclinada de Harry, um gesto que o quase quebrou o controle que Harry tinha sobre suas emoções. Gentilmente, a mão de Arthur começou a acariciar sua cabeça e Harry sentiu seus olhos arderem com as lágrimas não liberadas. – No momento em que esses dois se juntaram oficialmente à Ordem, eles sabiam o que podia acontecer. Nós todos sabíamos. Assim como você.

A mão de Molly pousou no joelho de Harry.

- Todos sabiam que podiam morrer.

- Mas eles não precisavam. – Harry falou roucamente. – Tonks não precisava. Ela podia ter ficado em casa...

- E ela ainda escolheu ir. – Molly falou. – Ela assumiu um risco calculado, assim como você.

- Não queria que isso acontecesse. – Harry se engasgou. Inclinou-se para frente e escondeu o rosto nos braços.

Molly passou os braços ao redor dele, o abraçando fortemente.

- Eu sei, querido. – murmurou, seus lábios roçando na têmpora dele.

Harry sentiu corpo tremer e, para seu horror, começou a chorar. Não foi contido nem breve. Harry não tinha se permitido chorar há anos, e percebeu que uma vez que começara, era difícil parar. Tentou voltar a controlar suas emoções várias vezes, mas era quase impossível parar. Eventualmente, desistiu e fez o que vinha querendo desde o final do seu quarto ano — se permitiu imaginar que Molly era sua mãe e chorou no ombro dela, como se fosse uma criança pequena.

Molly o balançou levemente para frente e para trás, murmurando coisas sem sentindo, esfregando suas costas. Ela levou os olhos até Arthur, uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto. Ele estava olhando para Harry com uma expressão impenetrável. Arthur encontrou o olhar de Molly e ambos souberam que estavam pensando o mesmo.

Harry estivera soluçando por quase meia hora, mas não tinha emitido nenhum som, além da ocasional respiração áspera. Molly não gostava de falar mal das pessoas, mas ela tentou imaginar que tipo de infância Harry tivera, que o ensinara a chorar dessa maneira. Todos seus filhos choravam ruidosamente. Especialmente os meninos. Inclinou a cabeça e ouviu parte do que ele estava falando, em um tom quase baixo demais para ser escutado.

- Por favor, me perdoe...

**-x-**

Quando Molly, Arthur e Harry saíram, Ginny começou a lavar a louça do jantar. Quando secou e guardou o último prato, eles ainda não tinham saído da sala de estar. Começou esfregando os balcões e depois lavou o chão, em uma tentativa de afastar sua atenção da porta. O silêncio sepulcral lhe deixou saber que seus pais tinham colocado um feitiço de privacidade na porta e ela tentou jogar a rolha de uma cerveja amanteigada na porta, achando que podia passar uma Orelha Extensível sob o vão. Mas a rolha foi repelida. Finalmente, sem nada mais para fazer, se sentou à mesa e olhou para a porta, desejando que eles saíssem logo. Eventualmente, Ron e George se juntaram a ela, depois de que seus pais e Harry estiveram trancados na sala por duas horas. Arthur saiu brevemente para pegar uma poção analgésica para Harry e uma toalha de prato para o rosto dele. Quando voltou para a sala de estar, Ron começou a fazer chá e colocou uma xícara na frente de Ginny,

- Beba. – mandou. Quando ela não protestou, Ron entendeu isso como um sinal do quão angustiada ela estava.

Outra hora passou e o incessante morder de Ginny em seu lábio causou um pequeno tumulto quando seu lábio começou a sangrar. George segurou seu queixo em sua mão e pegou sua varinha.

- Tem certeza de que essa é minha? – ele perguntou cautelosamente. Ginny assentiu firmemente. – _Episkey_. – ele murmurou.

- Maldição. – Ron resmungou, olhando para o relógio. Era quase dez horas. – Vamos, Gin, está na hora de você ir para a cama. – pediu.

Teimosamente, Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Não.

Conformado, Ron se sentou na cadeira ao lado dela. Eventualmente, Ginny adormeceu, sua cabeça descansando em seus braços dobrados. Finalmente, Molly passou pela porta e parou ao ver seus filhos mais novos, reunidos à mesa.

- Ginny. – falou suavemente, a acordando. – Ginny, vá para a cama, querida.

- Onde está Harry...? – murmurou.

- Na sala. Vim fazer chocolate quente para ele.

- Chocolate quente? – Ron perguntou. – Sério?

- Foi o que ele pediu. – Molly disse distraidamente, colocando leite em uma xícara e adicionando chocolate, usando sua varinha para aquecer.

- Ajuda... – Ginny falou confusamente, uma antiga memória surgindo. – Remus disse isso... – adicionou, subindo as escadas.

- Aqui, mãe, eu levo. – Ron se intrometeu. Quando Molly o olhou com desconfiança, ele prometeu: - Eu não vou perguntar sobre mais cedo. – ela lhe passou a xícara.

- Boa noite, então, Ron. – Molly falou, cansada. Subiu as escadas para o quarto andar.

Ron levou a xícara fumegante para a sala. Harry estava encolhido em um canto do sofá, com uma aparência decididamente pior. – Aqui, cara. – falou, lhe oferecendo a xícara.

Harry a aceitou agradecidamente e soprou gentilmente o líquido fumegante, para esfriá-lo, antes de começar a tomar pequenos goles. Olhou para Ron, lhe olhando com uma expressão preocupada.

- Estou bem. – falou, a fatiga deixando sua voz rouca. – De verdade...

- Fale isso para Ginny, antes de ir se deitar. – Ron aconselhou. – Ela estava preocupada o bastante para cortar o próprio lábio, o mordendo. – Harry assentiu e tentou se levantar. Ron ofereceu uma mão. Harry olhou para a mão oferecida e a aceitou, permitindo que Ron lhe puxasse até estar em pé. – Você vai se virar para chegar à sua cama. – Ron lhe informou. – Eu não vou te carregar.

O fantasma de uma risada apareceu no rosto de Harry, enquanto ele subia as escadas. Parou na frente da porta de Ginny e bateu suavemente. Ginny a abriu, vestida para se deitar. O dedo de Harry traçou seu lábio inferior.

- Você está bem?

- Eu que deveria lhe perguntar isso.

Harry ergueu um ombro.

- Já estive melhor. – ofereceu a xícara. – Quer um pouco?

Ginny aceitou a xícara e voltou para dentro do quarto, gesticulando para Harry fazer o mesmo com a cabeça. Eles se sentaram lado a lado na cama, passando a xícara de um para o outro até que esvaziasse. Ginny a colocou na escrivaninha.

- Levo para a cozinha pela manhã.

Harry assentiu e, antes que pudesse se parar, ergueu o queixo dela e roçou seus lábios. Ela estava com gosto de chocolate e biscoito de gengibre.

- Boa noite, Gin. – murmurou.

_Continua..._


	9. Testing The Waters

**Capítulo Nove**

**Testing The Waters**

Harry se acomodou na cama, o chocolate aquecendo seu estômago, e olhou para o teto. Estava exausto, mas se sentia um pouco temeroso em adormecer. Até mesmo os cochilos do dia anterior e dessa tarde foram cheios de pesadelos. Puxou o ar lentamente e o soltou. _São apenas sonhos. Não é como antes. Não são reais..._ Deitou-se de lado e deixou seus olhos correrem pela rachadura da parede. Isso estava começando a aborrecê-lo. Sentando-se, abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e pegou sua cardeneta. Guardada dentro dela estava uma foto sua com seu pai, em seu primeiro aniversário. Era a foto que Snape tinha cortado no meio. Harry se perguntou, enquanto a prendia na parede, se algum dia encontraria a outra metade, na qual sua mãe estava. Duvidava. Harry supôs que os pertences de Snape tinham sido destruídos ou jogados fora de algum modo. Levantou-se e vasculhou sua mochila, desenterrando o álbum de foto de sob uma pilha de agasalhos.

Harry voltou para a cama, levando o álbum consigo, e acendeu o pequeno abajur. Folheou o livro, a imagem de seus pais acenando para ele. Havia algumas fotos de Lily, bastante grávida, com a aparência um pouco descontente, mas sorrindo corajosamente para a câmera. Várias fotos tinham sido tiradas depois que ele nascera, o pavor bastante óbvio no rosto de seu pai e a alegria irradiando de sua mãe, enquanto eles seguravam seu corpo pequeno. Um foto de Remus segurando o bebê Harry chamou sua atenção. O olhar faminto de Remus surpreendeu Harry. Lembrava-se da noite em que Remus tinha ido até Grimmauld Place agosto passado, aterrorizado com a idéia de ser pai, mas nessa foto Harry conseguia ver o quanto Remus queria ser um. Sentiu um arder conhecido nos olhos quando se lembrou quão feliz Remus estivera na noite em que Teddy nascera. Harry piscou e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Ele tinha chorado o bastante naquela noite.

Harry ergueu a cabeça e olhou na direção do quarto de Ginny. Pensou nos dois segurando o próprio filho. Bufando, balançou a cabeça.

- Se precipitando um pouco, Potter. – murmurou, voltando a olhar para as fotos. Sirius estava sorrindo, orgulhosamente carregando o bebê Harry. Franzindo o cenho, Harry tentou se lembrar se algo tinha sido feito para Sirius. Achava que não, mas não tinha certeza. Na época em que Sirius morreu, ele era considerado um criminoso convicto, culpado da morte de treze pessoas, e sua morte tinha acontecido sob circunstâncias que o Ministério não queria tornar públicas. E, oficialmente, Sirius era um fugitivo e não era para estar em Londres. Harry olhou para o rosto sorridente de seu padrinho. Não parecia justo que Snape tivesse sido homenageado, mas Sirius, que tinha perdido sua liberdade, sua vida e seus melhores amigos, fosse esquecido. _E você pode se garantir de nunca sejam esquecidas_, as palavras de Ginny ecoaram em sua mente.

Harry afastou o cobertor e procurou na mesa do quarto por um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e um velho tinteiro. Rapidamente, Harry escreveu uma nota e a selou. Teria que pedir a Ron para usar Pichi na manhã. Harry sabia que tinha que encontrar um sucessor para Hedwig algum dia, mas não conseguia se obrigar a sair d'A Toca para ir ao Beco Diagonal ainda. Havia muitas pessoas para encarar e a idéia de multidões o incomodava.

Voltando para a cama, Harry se encostou na cabeceira e continuou a folhear o algum de foto até adormecer, o álbum aberto sobre seu colo e sua mão descansando sobre uma foto de James e Lily dançando em seu casamento.

**-x-**

Depois do almoço, Ginny encontrou Harry na barraca de ferramentas, fuçando em um armário.

- O que está fazendo? – Ginny perguntou, ainda na porta da barraca.

Harry pulou e bateu a cabeça na porta do armário que estava investigando.

- Ow! – ele apareceu, esfregando a parte machucada de sua cabeça, olhando para seus dedos, procurando por sangue. – Avise um cara na próxima vez, certo? – falou rabugentamente.

Ginny andou até onde Harry estava, ajoelhado no chão, cutucando o amontoado de pano perto dele, com o pé.

- O que é isso?

- Ainda não sei. – Harry se ergueu e espreguiçou, relaxando um pouco a coluna.

- Você está com rosto todo sujo. – Ginny comentou, se abaixando ao lado do amontoado e puxando uma das pontas.

- Sou lavável. – Harry respondeu com um dar de ombros.

- Oh! É a antiga rede do papai. – Ginny exclamou. – Ron, Fred, George e eu costumávamos brigar tanto para usar, que mamãe fez o papai guardá-la.

Harry pegou o amontoado em seus braços e o levou para o jardim.

- Talvez possamos usá-la. – deixou a rede no chão. Protegendo os olhos do sol do final de julho, analisou o jardim. – Que tal ali? – sugeriu, apontando para a linha de árvores que separava os estábulos do jardim. – Naquele espaço?

Ginny o olhou, uma sobrancelha erguida.

- É bastante sorrateiro de sua parte. – ela começou a andar na direção das árvores.

- Como assim? – Harry pegou a rede. – Ginny, como isso é sorrateiro? – insistiu, levando a rede para o espaço entre as árvores.

- Vire-se. – ela falou.

- O quê?

- E Kingsley te ofereceu um trabalho sem seus N.I... – Ginny resmungou. – Olhe para a casa. – colocou as mãos nos ombros de Harry e o virou na direção da casa. – Se alguém estiver no quintal, não vai conseguir te ver aqui. – as flores e vegetais de Molly escondia a área em que estavam.

- Oh. – Harry abaixou-se e começou a soltar o grosso barbante do redor da rede. – Na verdade, só achei que aqui tinha bastante sombra. Foi por isso que achei que seria um bom lugar. – gesticulou para o espaço entre as árvores. – Bastante espaço para pendurar a rede, também. – sacudiu sua varinha na direção da rede e as pontas se amarraram sozinhas ao redor do tronco das árvores. Cuidadosamente, Harry se sentou, balançando gentilmente. A rede parecia ser capaz de agüentar seu peso. Esticou a mão para Ginny em um convite, e ela se juntou a ele.

Eles se balançaram em silêncio por vários minutos, aproveitando a brisa gelada que passava por eles.

- Então, seu aniversário é na sexta... – Ginny começou.

- É. – Harry deu de ombros incertamente.

- O que você quer?

- Que todos tratem como um dia qualquer. – Harry fechou os olhos. A foto de Remus lhe segurando apareceu em sua mente. – Você já viu Teddy? Pessoalmente?

- Algumas vezes. Eu estava lá quando ele nasceu. Ajudei mamãe e a senhora Tonks no parto. – Ginny disse timidamente. – Nós fomos visitar uma semana depois. Mamãe levou comida.

- Como ele é? – Harry perguntou hesitantemente.

- Ele tem o rosto dela. O formato. Quando ele dorme, o cabelo fica no tom normal. É da mesma cor do de Remus. Talvez um pouco mais escuro, mas quando alguém o segura, o cabelo dele muda para combinar. Quando nós fomos visitá-lo na semana seguinte, quando Remus o segurou, o cabelo dele ficou turquesa. Ele parecia tão feliz. Os dois, na verdade. Em todos os anos em que conheci Remus, eu nunca o vi sorrir tanto.

Harry puxou o ar, trêmulo.

- Você acha que ele a amava? – perguntou quietamente.

Ginny se sentiu surpresa.

- O quê?

- Ele a amava...? – Harry abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça para olhar para Ginny. – Alguns dias antes do casamento de Bill e Fleur, ele foi até Grimmauld Place e quis ir conosco. Deixar Tonks, sabendo que ela estava grávida. Ele achou que Teddy seria como ele. – Harry engoliu com força. – Eu nunca o vi tão assustado antes... – subitamente Harry se sentou, fazendo a rede balançar violentamente. – Teddy não é... Um lobisomem, é?

- Não. – Ginny disse firmemente. – Uma das amigas de escola de Tonks é curandeira. Ela fez alguns exames em Teddy. Ele vai ficar bem.

Harry soltou o ar que não percebeu ter prendido.

- Isso é bom...

Ginny entrelaçou os dedos nos de Harry.

- Ele a amava. – falou.

- Como sabe?

- Verão passado, no seu aniversário, antes de Scrimgeour aparecer na festa... – Harry assentiu e Ginny continuou. – Mesmo com toda a preocupação, teve um momento em que ele a olhou e todo o resto desapareceu para ele. Tudo, menos ela. – Ginny sorriu tremulamente. – É o mesmo modo que o papai olha para a mamãe.

A garganta de Harry se fechou e ele sentiu lágrimas se juntarem no canto de seus olhos.

- Obrigado...

- Pelo quê? – Ginny não conseguiu afastar a surpresa de sua voz.

- Por me contar isso. Remus merecia ser feliz.

**-x-**

George afastou o prato e olhou para Ron e Harry.

- Estão prontos?

Ron tomou o último gole de seu café.

- Sim.

- Ginny, quer vir? – George perguntou de repente.

Ginny olhou para Molly, que estava limpando a mesa.

- Posso ir, mãe?

Molly hesitou, antes de lançar um olhar severo aos meninos.

- É para ela ficar com vocês o tempo todo. Não é para ela vagar sozinha pelo Beco Diagonal.

O rosto de Ginny se iluminou, apesar das restrições. Estava ficando cansada de ficar na casa.

- Obrigada, mãe! – voou para fora da cozinha com George, Ron e Harry.

- E nada de deixá-la usar magia! – Molly gritou para eles, enquanto caminhavam até o final dos estábulos para aparatar, longe do monte de repórteres, ainda acampados na entrada principal da casa.

Harry pegou a mão de Ginny, e começou a virar.

- Espera! – ela disse de repente. – Você não fez seu teste de aparatação.

Ron bufou, empurrando Ginny levemente pelo ombro.

- O que eles vão fazer? Expulsá-lo da escola?

- Kingsley nos deu nossas licenças semana passada. – Harry a assegurou, melhorando seu aperto na mão de Ginny e virando.

Reapareceram em frente à Gemialidades Weasley e Harry olhou por cima do ombro, mas ainda era cedo e a rua estava relativamente vazia. George ficou parado na rua, olhando para o prédio, sua respiração pesada.

- George? – Ron chamou preocupadamente. – Nós não precisamos fazer isso hoje...

- F-f-f-fred ia querer que eu reabrisse antes das aulas voltarem. – George balbuciou. Ron passou um braço pelos ombros de George, que respirou fundo e se balançou quase como um cachorro. – Vamos... – pousou a mão na maçaneta e a virou lentamente. George hesitou por um longo momento, antes de dar um passo para dentro da loja. – Malditos sejam... – ofegou. Ron, Ginny e Harry entraram logo atrás. – Malditos! – George rosnou com os dentes cerrados. A ponta da sua orelha boa aparecia por sob o cabelo. Estava ficando vermelha, lentamente.

- Oh, Deus... – Ginny murmurou, olhando por cima do ombro de George. A loja estava uma bagunça. As prateleiras tinham sido derrubadas e destruídas. Caixas e pacotes de produtos foram abertas e espalhadas pelo chão. A gaiola do mini-pufes estava caída e amassada. – George, nós não sabíamos... Percy e eu aparatamos direto no apartamento... – Ginny gaguejou.

George balançou a cabeça. Ele estava mordendo o lábio inferior com força; Ginny temeu que ele se cortaria.

- Nós podemos arrumar. – murmurou.

Ron entrou e caminhou até o quarto dos fundos. O dano era pior lá. Seus tênis amassaram vidro quebrado e olhou para baixo, chocado. Ajoelhou-se e juntou os pedaços de uma foto rasgada de Fred e George. Ron começou a respirar pesadamente, tentando abafar os soluços que estavam surgindo. Era como enterrar Fred de novo.

- Ron? – a voz rouca de Harry quebrou o som forte da respiração de Ron. Silenciosamente, Ron mostrou os pedaços da fotografia. – Oh... – Harry limpou uma parte do chão e se sentou ao lado de Ron. Hesitante, passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Ron. Não tinha muito certeza de como confortar uma pessoa, mas essa parecia a coisa certa a se fazer. Fora o que Molly fizera com ele no domingo à noite.

Ron começou a tremer e permitiu que a foto rasgada caísse ao chão. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar. Harry ouviu alguém entrar no quarto dos fundos, e Ginny se ajoelhou do outro lado de Ron. Seus braços o enlaçaram pela cintura, uma de suas mãos apertando a gelada de Harry. Nenhum deles ouviu George entrar.

George apontou a varinha para a foto.

_- Reparo_. – falou suavemente, observando as pontas amassadas se juntarem.

Depois de alguns minutos, Ron ergueu o rosto molhado de lágrimas. Aceitou o lenço que Ginny lhe oferecia e secou as bochechas.

- Certo. – murmurou roucamente. – Vamos terminar com isso.

**-x-**

Harry andou pelo quarto de Bill. Não tinha dormido sozinho desde que tinha onze anos. Era uma sensação estranha. Quando estava na casa dos Dursley, ele tinha a companhia de Hedwig. Todas as vezes em que estivera na casa dos Weasley, tinha dividido o quarto de Ron. Tinham dividido um quarto em Grimmauld Place quando era a sede da Ordem. Quando estiveram caçando as Horcruxes, sempre houvera pelo menos outra pessoa na barraca com ele, enquanto dormia. Na escola, ele dormia com o som dos roncos de Ron e Neville, os suspiros de Seamus e os murmúrios ocasionais de Dean.

A solidão era um pouco inquietante.

Harry viu Ron subir as escadas e correu até a porta.

- Ei, Ron? Posso falar com você por um segundo?

O rosto de Ron tinha uma expressão levemente divertida, mas ele concordou.

- Claro...

Harry se sentou nervosamente na ponta da cama. Ele queria voltar para o quarto de Ron. Esperava que o ruivo não se importasse.

**-x-**

Harry preparou uma xícara de chá e se sentou no banco do lado da porta dos fundos para bebê-lo. Ginny apareceu no jardim, seu robe aberto sobre sua camisola. A camisola era um pouco transparente e Harry tomou um longo gole de seu chá, se forçando a não olhar.

- Por que está acordada? – perguntou.

- As malditas escadas me acordaram. – Ginny murmurou. – O que está fazendo acordado tão cedo? – perguntou sonolentamente, fechando um pouco o robe.

- Preciso ir checar algo. – Harry lhe ofereceu um gole de chá.

- Onde?

- Em Godric's Hollow.

- Posso ir? – Ginny perguntou esperançosamente.

Harry a olhou, querendo levá-la consigo. Colocou uma mecha ruiva, que escapara do elástico, atrás da orelha dela.

- Hoje não, Gin. – falou pesarosamente. – Preciso fazer isso sozinho. Uma próxima vez, eu prometo; eu vou te levar comigo.

- O que vai fazer? – ela perguntou curiosamente.

Harry brincou o zíper de sua jaqueta.

- Preciso ver meus pais. – confessou. – Contar algo a eles.

- Oh. – Ginny se encostou em Harry, sua cabeça descansando no ombro dele.

- E eu preciso ver se algo que eu pedi já foi terminado.

- O quê?

Harry depositou um beijo na cabeça de Ginny.

- Sirius. – disse quietamente. – Uma lápide. Pedi que colocassem ao lado do túmulo dos meus pais.

Ginny ergueu a cabeça do ombro de Harry e correu os dedos pela bochecha dele.

- Acho que ele ia gostar disso. – ela tentou prender o bocejo, mas fora largo o bastante para quase rasgar o rosto dela.

Harry riu de leve.

- Espero que sim. – colocou um dedo sob o queixo dela e lhe ergueu o rosto, beijando-a gentilmente. Relutantemente, se afastou e se ergueu, ajudando Ginny a fazer o mesmo. – Volte para a cama. Durma mais um pouco. Eu vou voltar logo. Não vou demorar... – ele a observou andar de volta para a casa e caminhou até o conhecido ponto de aparatação, depois dos estábulos. Colocou a mão no bolso de sua jaqueta, se garantindo de que a carta que tinha escrito para seus pais ainda estava lá.

**-x-**

- Minha vez. – Ginny disse, tirando Teddy dos braços de Harry. – Você ficou com ele só para você a noite toda.

Os braços de Harry pareceram estranhamente leves sem o peso de Teddy neles. Recostou-se na cadeira, pegando a cerveja amanteigada do lado do seu prato. Ginny falou coisas sem sentido para Teddy, que a ouvia com os olhos arregalados. Lentamente, o cabelo de Teddy mudou do preto bagunçado de Harry para o vermelho profundo de Ginny. Harry piscou perante a cena a sua frente. Essa podia ser Ginny com o filho deles. Correu uma mão pelo cabelo. _Se toca, Potter. Você não tem nem idéia se ela sequer quer se casar com você... E vocês dois têm muito no que pensar agora..._

Ginny ergueu os olhos e sorriu para Harry.

- O quê?

- Linda. – deixou escapar. – Você é linda...

- Oh... – Ginny sentiu o corar subir por seu pescoço, atingindo suas bochechas. Ela voltou a olhar para Teddy. – Você devia examinar seus olhos. – ralhou levemente.

Shacklebolt caminhou até a ponta deles da mesa.

- Então, Harry... Pensou na minha oferta?

- Huh? – Harry desviou os olhos de Ginny e Teddy. – Desculpe, você disse algo?

Shacklebolt riu levemente.

- Minha oferta para você virar um Auror.

Harry se remexeu suavemente em sua cadeira.

- Como isso vai funcionar? – perguntou. – Sem os N.I. ou os anos adicionais de treinamento?

- Diga-me se eu estiver errado, mas você tem algo como sete anos de treinamento para o serviço, em situações que nem conseguimos começar a simular no Ministério.

- Foi apenas sorte. – Harry contrapôs. – Estava no lugar errado na hora certa.

- A A.D?

- Eram só alunos querendo passar nas provas! – Harry exclamou.

- Mas eles seguiram você. Você fez um trabalho tão brilhante, que todos os alunos que prestaram o N. e foram do grupo, receberam um 'Ótimo' ou um 'Excede as Expectativas'. Assim como os alunos do seu ano também.

- Sou fraco com Poções. – Harry discutiu.

- Podemos trabalhar nisso. Marcar algumas aulas.

- Os outros não vão achar ruim que eu entrei tão a frente?

- Harry, não é tratamento especial. Você fez por merecer. – Shacklebolt se inclinou. – Não há uma pessoa no departamento que usaria isso contra você.

Harry suspirou e considerou suas opções. Voltar para a escola e cursar seu sétimo ano ou começar sua vida. Enquanto a idéia de voltar para a escola era tentadora, Harry não se sentia confortável com isso. Havia muitas memórias lá. E ainda que ele pudesse ver Ginny todos os dias, sabia que o melhor para ambos era que ele aprendesse a se erguer sozinho e não ficasse dependente dela. Sentia que estava começando a depender de Ginny para manter seu equilíbrio emocional. Não era saudável, sabia.

- Tem certeza de que não será um problema? – perguntou novamente.

- Nenhum.

Harry assentiu.

- Mas não vou começar antes de Setembro.

Shacklebolt assentiu.

- Entendido.

Andrômeda foi até eles e persuadiu Ginny a lhe entregar Teddy.

- Está na hora de irmos para casa. – falou.

- Senhora Tonks? – Harry chamou de repente. – Você disse que eu podia ver Teddy quando quisesse...

- É claro que pode.

- Posso ficar com ele aos finais de semana?

Andrômeda balançou a cabeça.

- Ainda não. – respondeu.

- Mas por quê? – Harry perguntou confuso. – Não vou estar sozinho. O Senhor e a senhora Weasley vão estar aqui...

- Eu não posso... Ainda não... – Andrômeda ajeitou Teddy no cesto. – Não é você, Harry. Não estou pronta para deixá-lo com outros... – encolheu os ombros em um pedido de desculpa. – Ele é tudo o que eu tenho... - Andrômeda puxou o ar tremulamente e olhou para a expressão desanimada de Harry. Voltou a olhar para o bebê, dormindo pacificamente. Apesar da grande diferença entre a situação dos dois, Harry sabia o que era não ter uma família. Fora por isso que Remus o escolhera para ser o padrinho de Teddy, apesar de sua pouca idade. – No próximo sábado à tarde. – ela disse suavemente. – Vou trazê-lo após o almoço.

- Obrigado...

Andrômeda assentiu, pegou as coisas de Teddy e andou até o portão.

A partida de Andrômeda pareceu servir de sinal para os outros começarem a ir embora. Depois de ter se despedido de todos os convidados, Harry começou a carregar a louça até a cozinha. Molly já estava começando a lavar uma pilha de pratos. Harry colocou sua pilha no balcão.

- Senhora Weasley... Obrigado. Pela fes—jantar...

Molly se virou e o abraçou gentilmente.

- Foi um prazer, querido. – ela se afastou um pouco e tirou uma caixa pequena e lisa do bolso do avental. – Arthur e eu queríamos te dar isso. – ofereceu a caixa a Harry.

Harry aceitou a caixa, lançou um olhar questionador para Molly, enquanto a abria. Dentro, descansando em uma cama de lã, estava um ponteio para o relógio da família. Seu rosto estava sorrindo hesitantemente em uma das pontas do ponteiro. Harry engoliu ruidosamente e, cuidadosamente, colocou a caixa no balcão, antes de puxar Molly para um abraço apertado.

- O-obrigado, senhora Weasley... – falou com a voz embargada.

Molly sentiu o tremor correr pelos ombros de Harry e bateu gentilmente em suas costas.

- Arthur e eu o consideramos parte da família há muito tempo. Queríamos lhe dar isso há anos.

Harry deu um passo para trás, cegamente tateando o balcão, procurando pela toalha de pratos.

- Eu não sei como lhe agradecer, senhora Weasley.

Molly ergueu as mãos e secou o rosto molhado de Harry com a toalha que tinha em mãos.

- Harry, querido, não acha que já está na hora de me chamar de Molly?

_Continua..._


	10. Pattern Of Days

**Capítulo Dez**

**Pattern Of Days**

Harry estava deitado na cama, os olhos fixos no teto. Ron roncava levemente na outra cama, dormindo com uma facilidade que Harry invejava. Na manhã seguinte ao seu aniversário, Arthur e Molly tinham adicionando seu ponteiro ao relógio da família e seu ponteiro tinha ido imediatamente a "casa". Ele tinha sentido uma alegria gostosa pelo resto do dia, sorrindo um pouco sempre que seu olhar recaia sobre o relógio, afastando cada vez mais as memórias da Rua dos Alfeneiros.

Ele tinha sonhado com seus pais aquela noite. Eles estavam andando juntos à sua frente, de mãos dadas e o mais rápido que ele corria, o mais longe eles estavam. Ele os chamou repetidamente, até tentando usar os nomes dele, esperando que isso fosse causar alguma coisa, ainda que raiva por tê-los chamado de Lily e James, ao invés de mãe e pai. Ele tinha conseguido acordar antes de cair da cama, mas os cobertores estavam tão enroscados em seu corpo, que precisou lutar para se soltar e re-arrumar a cama.

Não parecia que ele poderia ganhar. Um pesadelo substituía o outro.

Furtivamente, pegou o porta retrato com a foto dos seus pais do peitoril da janela. Eles ficariam chateados que os Weasley estavam fazendo mais do que apenas recebê-lo? Tudo o que ele sabia sobre seus pais indicava que eles não se chateariam, mas no fundo de sua mente, havia o pensamento de que eles podiam sentir como se Harry não precisasse deles agora que tudo tinha acabado.

Desistiu de tentar dormir e pegou a cópia de _Transfiguração Hoje_ que Shacklebolt tinha mandado junto com uma pilha de jornais, revistas e livros, o instruindo a estudar e praticar o máximo possível. Ao invés de arriscar acordar Ron ao acender o abajur, Harry tirou sua varinha de sob seu travesseiro e pensou _'lumos'_. Apontou a pequena bola de luz para as letras impressas na página e começou a ler sobre a avançada transfiguração de transformar objetos animados em outros inanimados sem matá-los. Harry conseguia entender como podia ser útil ser capaz de virar uma mesa ou uma lata de lixo enquanto investigando alguém, mas os problemas legais que isso trazia eram surpreendentes. Harry já não tinha muita fé no sistema legal bruxo, e não achava que eles seriam capazes de lidar com testemunhos conquistados em uma situação que não tinha nenhuma jurisprudência.

Leu o artigo, parando as vezes para ver o que o autor tinha a dizer contra o que estava sendo explicado. Algumas vezes, ele encontrava algo que não sabia a resposta e se perguntou por que Shacklebolt sequer estava fazendo algo tão insensato quanto transformá-lo em um Auror completo. Pensou em escrever para McGonagall e pedir a lista de livros do sétimo ano. Colocou a revista no chão e pegou um dos livros de Poções. Era um livro pequeno e sucinto, que agrupava as poções pelos ingredientes que usavam, acompanhado por uma ilustração do ingrediente. Também tinha referencia cruzada com outro ingrediente que podia substituir, e o antídoto. Harry se perguntou por que esse livro não estava na lista de Poções. Teria lhe ajudado bastante na escola. Finalmente caiu no sono, o livro aberto na página sobre ingredientes que eram primariamente usados em Poções que podiam mudar o tamanho de pessoas e animais. Quando Ron acordou para ajudar Molly com o café da manhã, ele viu Harry esparramado pela cama, a varinha acessa, a luz iluminando os pés de Harry, os óculos tortos e o livro sob sua bochecha.

Suspirando, Ron gentilmente tirou os óculos de Harry, colocando-os no parapeito da janela. Tirou o livro debaixo da cabeça dele e marcou a página com um pedaço de pergaminho, antes de, lentamente, tirar a varinha do aperto de Harry, murmurando _nox_. Colocou a varinha de volta na mão dele, os dedos instintivamente se apertando ao redor do punhal.

Ron colocou o robe por cima do pijama e foi para o banheiro fazer sua higiene e se trocar.

**-x-**

Os dias entraram em uma rotina para Harry, Ginny, Ron e George. Após o café da manhã, iam para a loja, se apressando para que tudo estivesse pronto para abrir na próxima segunda feira. Os danos causados à aparência tinham sido fáceis de arrumar. Afinal, paredes podiam ser pintadas, prateleiras e armários podiam ser consertados e produtos podiam ser re-estocados. Ia ser necessária mais de uma mão de tinta para restaurar a energia que George tivera com Fred. Fred sempre tinha sido o mais inquieto dos dois e, em comparação a George, tinha saltado mais pelas paredes. Quietamente, George ensinou Ron e Harry a fazer os produtos mais populares. De acordo com os livros que George mantivera desde o último ano de escola até o primeiro ano com a loja, o Kit Mata Aula era um dos itens mais popular, então essa foi a primeira coisa que fizeram.

As coisas não foram muito bem.

Sem pensar, George jogou alguns ingredientes no caldeirão e acendeu o fogo. Mecanicamente misturou a poção algumas vezes e virou a página do livro, conjurando o resto dos ingredientes. A mistura borbulhou e George olhou incerto para dentro do caldeirão.

- Droga. Acho que errei a receita... – distraidamente, começou a subir as escadas até o apartamento. – Devia ter pegado o caderno, antes de termos começado. – na metade da escada, George congelou; sua mão apertando o corrimão. – Talvez eu devesse ficar de olho no caldeirão. – murmurou, voltando a descer a escada. – Ron... Pode ir lá em cima achar pra mim? Tem uma capa azul.

Ron colocou o caldeirão que estava flutuando sobre a mesa e subiu as escadas até o apartamento. Tirou a varinha do bolso e murmurou:

- _Accio_ caderno. – se perguntou por que George não conjurou o caderno do cômodo dos fundos. Demorando alguns momentos, Ron começou a andar pelo apartamento. Ele não tinha estado aqui antes. Não era um apartamento realmente grande — apenas uma cozinha pequena, com espaço para uma mesa, uma sala de estar, banheiro e um quarto. Ron colocou a mão na porta do quarto e a abriu lentamente. Duas camas estavam encostadas nas paredes, uma do lado oposto da outra, ainda perfeitamente arrumadas com as colchas que Molly tinha feito para eles quando se mudaram. Ron correu um dedo pela superfície do parapeito da janela, juntando uma marca escura de poeira. Ron tinha a desconfortável sensação de estar em um santuário.

- Ron? – George chamou. – Você achou?

- Sim! – Ron gritou.

- Pode trazer o livro de couro, também? – George pediu. – Está na mesa da sala de estar.

- Claro. – Ron sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha. Perguntou-se se George deliberadamente se recusava a voltar para o apartamento para que pudesse transformá-lo em algum tipo de santuário. Pegou o livro da mesa e se perguntou quando Hermione ia voltar para casa. Por mais que quisesse falar com Harry sobre George, algo o impedia. Harry estava melhor, não se isolando mais da família, mas Ron sabia que ele ainda sofria com os pesados. E agora ele parecia estar evitando dormir. Ron tinha, mais uma vez, acordado para encontrar Harry dormindo de óculos, com algum livro ou revista aberto em seu peito ou preso sob seu rosto, a varinha segura em sua mão, com a ponta acessa.

Ele precisava que Hermione fosse a voz da razão que ele tanto sentia falta nesse momento. Ela podia lhe ajudar a descobrir o que falar para Harry, para ajudá-lo com os pesadelos. E ela podia lhe falar por que George era capaz de reabrir a loja, mas incapaz de sequer entrar no apartamento que dividira com Fred, menos ainda no quarto que dividira n'A Toca. Isso tudo estava começando a cansar um pouco Ron, cuidar de George durante o dia e de Harry durante a noite.

- Ron! Nós precisamos do caderno agora! – George gritou, segundos antes de uma explosão soar do quarto dos fundos.

Ron desceu as escadas correndo, o livro e o caderno apertados contra seu peito e encontrou Harry, George e Ginny cobertor por uma gosma roxa. George pegou o caderno das mãos de Ron e o folheou, deixando manchas roxas nas páginas.

- Droga... – resmungou. – Eu _sabia_ que estávamos esquecendo algo.

Harry suspirou e pegou sua varinha, lançando o feitiço de limpeza várias vezes para limpar a bagunça.

- Por que demorou tanto? – perguntou.

- Por nada. – Ron murmurou, colocando o livro na mesa, uma vez que a gosma tinha sumido da superfície, dolorosamente ciente de que, três meses antes, ele teria olhado para Harry e os dois encontrariam algo para fazer para que pudessem conversar.

- Não se preocupe com isso, mano. – George falou da estante de ingredientes, olhando para Ron por sobre o ombro. – Foi minha culpa. Eu devia ter olhado melhor as receitas, antes de começarmos. – colocou uma braçada de ingredientes na mesa. – Sério, não é grande coisa. Eu devia estar com o livro aqui embaixo. Memorizar receitas não é minha especialidade.

- Você ainda tem certeza de que eu deveria estar fazendo isso? – Ron perguntou, se sentindo um pouco desanimado.

George fez o caderno flutuar na altura de seus olhos e começou a medir os ingredientes com um caldeirão limpo.

- A primeira fez que eu tentei fazer Febricolate de cabeça, eu coloquei os ingredientes na ordem errada e a poção explodiu na minha cara. Fiquei fedendo a ovo podre por três dias. Fred me fez dormir no sofá. – George conjurou outro caldeirão e acendeu um fogo. – Aqui, você faz a ponta laranja. Todas aquelas aulas de culinária com a mãe deve facilitar as coisas para você. A receita está bem aqui. – George falou, indicando a página com a receita escrita em sua letra angular.

Ron mordeu o lábio, estudando a receita por um momento, antes de se virar para a estante de ingredientes e pegar o que ia precisar.

- Aqui vamos nós. – murmurou para si mesmo.

**-x-**

À noite, depois do jantar, Harry e Ginny procuravam algumas horas de solidão na rede.

- A carta de Hogwarts chegou hoje. – Ginny disse preguiçosamente.

- Que aulas você vai ter?

Ginny se ajeitou mais um pouco na rede.

- Oh, o de sempre. Transfiguração, Feitiços, Herbologia, Poções, Aritmancia, Astronomia e Defesa — embora eu não saiba quem vai lecionar. – olhou timidamente para Harry. – Eu sou a capitão do time de quadribol de Grifinória esse ano.

- Gin, isso é ótimo! – Harry falou sinceramente.

- Mamãe disse que eu podia ir ao Beco Diagonal amanhã para comprar minhas coisas. – Ginny pausou e olhou para Harry. – Talvez, você possa vir conosco?

Harry respirou fundo.

- Eu não sei, Gin... – falou nervosamente. – Talvez se eu usasse... – sua mão foi para o bolso onde sua capa de invisibilidade estava escondida.

- Não. – Ginny se sentou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – Você não pode continuar se escondendo. – falou.

- Não estou me escondendo. – Harry protestou.

- Oh? – Ginny falou maliciosamente. – Então, do que você chama o que você tem feito?

- Não chamar atenção. – Harry replicou.

- Se escondendo. – Ginny corrigiu. Saiu da rede e olhou para Harry. – Ou você tem comigo sem a capa de invisibilidade ou nem se dê ao trabalho de vir. – marchou de volta para a casa. – Imbecil. – murmurou raivosamente.

**-x-**

Harry se sentou em sua cama, o pesado livro de feitiços ofensivos aberto sobre suas pernas cruzadas. Ginny estava certa, ele estava se escondendo. Mal saíra da casa ou da propriedade nos últimos três meses. Ergueu os olhos quando Ron entrou no quarto, seu diário embaixo do braço.

- Ron? Eu estou me escondendo?

- Honestamente? – Ron guardou o diário na gaveta de seu criado mudo.

- Não, eu quero que você minta pra mim. – Harry respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Sim. Você está se escondendo. – Ron encontrou um par de pijamas e o colocou. – Em algum momento você vai ter de enfrentar o mundo mais uma vez. Antes de ir trabalhar. – Ron se sentou em sua cama e dobrou os joelhos até o peito. – Olha, cara, eu entendo que não tem sido fácil para você e que tudo o que você quer é ser deixado em paz, mas isso não vai acontecer e ficar trancado aqui não vai fazer a atenção sumir. – Ron pausou, a imagem de George congelado nas escadas passando por sua mente. – Como George. Você já notou que sempre que ele precisa de algo do apartamento, ele manda um de nós? – Ron começou a brincar com um fio solto de seu pijama azul escuro.

- É... – George tinha mandado Harry até o apartamento para encontrar os Tentáculos Venenosos que ele e Fred tinham escondido antes da guerra estourar.

- Ele está fazendo a mesma coisa que você. Se escondendo do fato de que Fred se foi. Não importa o quanto ele quer que isso suma, não ir ao apartamento ou ao quarto dele aqui, não vai mudar isso. – Ron arrancou o fio solto. – O mesmo vale para você. Você pode se esconder aqui o quanto quiser, mas isso não vai mudar nada.

- Isso não é justo. – Harry reclamou, fechando o pesado livro com força. – Você acha que é fácil para George ficar na loja?

- Claro que não. – Ron protestou. – Essa não é a questão...

- É a questão. – Harry insistiu. – Você não pode esperar que ele continue de onde parou e faça de conta que está tudo bem, por que não está!

- E se esconder de todo mundo deveria deixar as coisas melhores? – Ron rosnou, suas orelhas ficando vermelhas. – Eu não sou brilhante como Hermione, ou tenho o instinto que você tem, mas até eu posso ver que o que vocês dois estão fazendo é se forçar a sobreviver! – Ron passou uma mão pelo rosto; não tinha notado as lágrimas correndo seu rosto. – Você acha que ia ser melhor se vocês tivessem morrido? Qualquer um dos dois?

- Não... Eu... – Harry gaguejou.

- Vocês sobreviveram. – Ron disse simplesmente. – E Fred morreu. Se isolar do mundo não vai trazê-lo de volta, não importa o quanto você queira que isso seja verdade.

- Não é apenas Fred. – Harry murmurou para os próprios pés. – São todos.

- Você não é responsável. – Ron disse. – Você não é Deus. Você não podia ter previsto nada disso. Ou impedido, mesmo que quisesse. – Ron afastou o cobertor e se enfiou sob ele. Deitou-se de lado, de frente para a parede, suas costas para Harry. – Eu também sinto falta de Fred. – falou suavemente. – Eu odeio o fato de que Teddy não vai saber o quão brilhante seu pai era ou quão ótima sua mãe era.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Arthur parou na porta.

Harry ergueu os olhos de boca aberta.

- N-n-nada. – gaguejou. Rapidamente abriu seu livro e o folheou até chegar no capítulo para destruir barreiras.

- Não parecia com nada. – Arthur falou calmamente.

- Não foi nada, pai. – Ron falou, puxando o cobertor até os ombros.

- Certo. – Arthur suspirou e começou a fechar a porta, mas parou. – Ele está certo, Harry. Se esconder não vai trazer Fred de volta, nem vai fazer ser mais fácil lidar com isso. Viver não é algo pelo que se sentir culpado. – com isso, fechou a porta suavemente, deixando Ron e Harry sozinhos mais uma vez.

O silêncio durou bastante tempo. Ron olhou fixamente para a parede até seus olhos arderem. Depois de uma hora, Harry apagou o abajur e começou a usar a varinha para ler. Foi bem depois da meia noite que os roncos de Ron começaram a soar pelo quarto.

Harry manteve a cabeça inclinada para o livro, lendo até sua cabeça doer e ficar exausto. Quando finalmente fechou o livro e tirou os óculos, observou as sombras dançarem no telhado até adormecer, seus sonhos nebulosos e distorcidos.

**-x-**

Harry se sentou na ponta de sua cama e amarrou os cadarços de seus tênis. Encontrou sua caderneta e depois de dobrar sua capa de invisibilidade em um quadrado impossivelmente pequeno, a colocou entre as páginas. Sentia-se estranhamente nu sem a ter em seu bolso. Soltou o ar com força, colocando a caderneta de volta dentro da gaveta de seu criado mudo, onde mantinha o resto dos seus poucos pertences. Isso não era apenas para deixar Ginny feliz. Depois de ter guardado seu livro noite passada, tinha passado horas pensando no que Ron tinha lhe dito. Ficava com a capa mais como uma conexão com seu pai, mas nos últimos anos passara a depender da capa como uma maneira de se isolar, quando não a estava usando para realmente se proteger. Gentilmente, Harry fechou a gaveta e desceu as escadas.

Juntou-se a Ginny à mesa e pegou o bule de chá para se servir uma xícara.

- Eu preciso comprar algumas coisas essa tarde. – falou levemente. – Alguns livros para o trabalho. – os olhos de Ginny o olharam de lado e ela colocou um dedo dentro do bolso do jeans de Harry, abrindo-o levemente. Estava vazio. O olhou curiosamente e ele encolheu um ombro. – Achei que podia ir com você.

Ginny tirou sua lista de livros do bolso quando eles se aproximaram da Floreios e Borrões.

- A única coisa que eu realmente preciso são os livros de Feitiços, Transfiguração e Defesa. – falou, consultando a lista. – O que você quer comprar?

- Os livros de estudo para os N.I. de Poções, e os livros do sétimo ano de Feitiço, Defesa e Transfiguração.

- Para quê?

Harry bocejou um pouco. Ele fora dormir bem depois das três da manhã e tinha acordado antes das oito horas.

- Sabe todos aqueles livros e coisas que o Kingsley mandou? Eles mencionam coisas que eu perdi no ano passado, então eu preciso deles para entender.

Ginny se virou para olhá-lo, segurando seu queixo entre seus dedos, forçando seu rosto para baixo.

- Você não parece bem. – comentou.

- Não dormi muito. – Harry admitiu. – Estou estudando à noite.

- Podemos voltar para casa assim que terminarmos aqui. – Ginny sugeriu. – Tirar um cochilo.

- Seria legal. – Harry falou. – O que mais você precisa?

- Ummmm. Meu kit de poções está horrível. Preciso de um novo. E preciso de uniforme novo, também.

- Certo. – Harry estava ciente dos murmúrios que surgiram conforme eles andavam, mas tentou ignorá-los. A maioria das pessoas os deixava em paz, mas enquanto esperavam na fila da Floreios e Borrões para pagar pelos livros, algumas pessoas foram até Harry e lhe deram tapinhas nas costas e apertaram sua mão, o agradecendo profusamente. Harry corou embaraçado, e murmurou algo para cada pessoa que falava com ele. Ginny percebeu que isso deixava Harry desconfortável, mas ele conseguiu sorrir educadamente para cada pessoa que os abordavam. Ele pagou pelos livros e esperou que Ginny pagasse pelos dela, antes de irem até a farmácia para encher o estoque de poções de Ginny, e então pararam na loja da Madame Malkin para comprar o uniforme dela.

Carregando vários pacotes, Harry os aparatou de volta par'A Toca e eles guardaram suas coisas dentro da casa, antes de se encontrarem na rede. Harry tirou o óculos e o colocou no bolso de sua camisa, antes de se deitar na rede, se permitindo relaxar, sabendo que estava seguramente escondidos da atenção não desejada, mas necessária. Não achava que ia se acostumar com os elogios que não achava merecer. Ginny se deitou na rede e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

- Obrigada por ir comigo. – falou suavemente, sabendo o quanto tinha custado a ele aceitar os elogios por um evento que ele logo se esqueceria que tinha acontecido, e o quão difícil tinha sido achar o tempo para falar com a fila de pessoas que tinha se formado quando tinham entrado na livraria.

- Não se preocupe. – Harry murmurou.

Ginny ergueu a mão e acariciou seu cabelo, o afastando de seu rosto.

- Você não está só estudando à noite. – ela atestou, as pontas de seus dedos traçando as manchas roxas sob seus olhos.

- Não, sério, eu estou. Eu preciso me atualizar em um ano de escola e tentar enfiar três anos de treinamento de aurores na minha cabeça até o próximo mês.

- Nem Hermione poderia fazer isso. – Ginny zombou.

- Eles não pedem que eu faça isso, mas eu só não quero me envergonhar. – ele suspirou e esfregou os olhos. – Eu não acho que consigo fazer jus à minha própria reputação.

- Você podia voltar para a escola. – Ginny o lembrou, logicamente.

- Não. – Harry balançou a cabeça e se aconchegou contra Ginny. – Não é uma boa idéia.

- Por que não? Você pode se atualizar nesse ano de escola que perdeu e não se jogar no mercado de carne do Ministério tão cedo.

- Não. – Harry repetiu. – Eu preciso seguir em frente. – Ginny ficou tensa subitamente.

- Seguir em frente? – se sentou. – O que quer dizer com seguir em frente?

Os olhos de Harry se abriram e Harry os apertou para silhueta borrada de Ginny.

- Não de você, Gin. Preciso seguir em frente de toda a besteira de 'menino que sobreviveu' e 'o escolhido'.

- E não voltar para a escola vai fazer todo mundo se esquecer disso?

- Provavelmente não, mas há muitas memórias na escola. E, no Ministério, eu só vou ser outro Auror.

- É, continue pensando isso. – Ginny bufou.

- Certo, isso não vai acontecer, mas... – Harry deu de ombros. – Vale a pena tentar, pelo menos. Eu posso tentar passar meu dia em certo anonimato. – fechou os olhos novamente. – Apenas não consigo voltar.

- Você não é o único que tem péssimas memórias de lá. – Ginny disse rudemente. – Eu tenho as mesmas memórias de perder Fred.

- Não é apenas Fred. – Harry suspirou. – Foi corrompido... – ele murmurou, tentando explicar, mas sentindo que estava falhando miseravelmente.

- Corrompido?

- Hogwarts foi meu primeiro lar. Meu primeiro lar de verdade. Até o final, mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu lá, ainda era meu lar. Mas se eu voltar, tudo o que eu vou me lembrar é da batalha e dos dias que se seguiram, mas o que eu quero lembrar é a primeira vez que eu voei de vassoura e descobrir que, por um breve momento, eu podia deixar os Dursleys, te beijar pela primeira vez... – Harry tremeu. – Eu não consigo voltar...

- Mas eu estaria lá... – Ginny tentou.

- Esse é o problema. – Harry falou. – Você estaria lá e eu não posso continuar dependendo de você dessa maneira.

- Mas é para isso que eu estou aqui. – Ginny reclamou. – Você deveria ser capaz de depender de mim.

- É como a capa. – Harry tentou explicar. – Eu não posso te usar como tenho usado a capa.

- Eu não entendo...

Harry se remexeu.

- Eu não quero virar dependente de você. Eu não quero ir chorar para você por que estou com uma farpa na mão. Ou o emocionalmente equivalente disso.

- Então por que estou aqui, agora? – Ginny perguntou em um tom de voz que fez Harry se sentar.

- Está saindo tudo errado, não é? – Harry falou, massageando a nuca.

- Sim, está. – Ginny escorregou para fora da rede.

- Ginny, espere... – Harry segurou o pulso de Ginny. – Eu preciso de você. Mas eu também preciso aprender a viver e eu nunca vou conseguir se você ficar atrás de mim.

- Não faria isso. – Ginny falou obstinadamente.

Harry a estudou por um momento, pensativo.

- Eu não fico estudando à noite só para recuperar o tempo perdido. – contou. – Eu fico acordado, estudando até tão tarde quanto eu consigo, para não dormir. – ele sorriu desanimadamente. – Sabe, se eu não dormir, eu não tenho pesadelos. Ou se eu ficar acordado até tarde, eu tenho menos pesadelos. – falou.

Ginny o olhou.

- Você não está se cuidando...

- Ginny. – Harry a puxou de volta para a rede. – Se eu voltasse para a escola dessa maneira, você seria capaz de se focar nos seus estudos?

- Provavelmente não. – ela admitiu relutantemente. – Eu me preocuparia com você.

- Você não devia ter de se preocupar. – Harry a ajeitou contra si. – Você não é minha mãe. Você é minha...

- O quê?

- Namorada...? – Harry olhou para Ginny. – Se você quiser...

Ginny deu um tapinha na coxa de Harry.

- Vou pensar nisso...

_Continua..._


	11. Finding Common Ground

**Capítulo Onze**

**Finding Common Ground**

- Acho que mereço isso. – Harry suspirou.

- O quê?

- Esperar.

Cuidadosamente, Ginny se ajeitou na rede, para ficar de frente para Harry.

- Não é que eu não confio em você ou algo assim... – mordeu o lábio quando Harry se encolheu visivelmente. – Eu confio em você. – falou. – Mas meio que depende de você.

As sobrancelhas de Harry se cerraram em confusão.

- Como isso depende de mim...?

- Você vai ser um Auror de verdade. – Ginny disse. – E mesmo que _ele _esteja morto, sempre irá existir alguém que foi derrubado de cabeça quando bebê ou que deveria ter sido mais abraçado quando criança, ou é um psicopata mesmo. Se nós estivermos juntos, e alguém pegar no seu pé, eu ainda serei um alvo, assim como antes. – Ginny explicou. – Então, minha pergunta para você é: você consegue equilibrar as duas coisas, me ter e fazer seu trabalho?

Harry sentiu o sangue começar a passar desconfortavelmente em seus ouvidos.

- Não sei. – admitiu lentamente. – Nunca tive um relacionamento com o qual me importo sem _tê-lo_ fungando na minha nuca. Com ninguém. É meio que um território novo. Eu não sei realmente como agir.

- É por isso que eu vou pensar sobre isso. – Ginny falou. – Eu não posso me fazer passar por isso de novo.

Harry se remexeu levemente.

- É, eu entendo.

Ginny segurou seu queixo e o forçou a olhá-la.

- Não seja um imbecil sobre isso, pensando que eu não te amo. – falou em tom firme. – Eu não consigo entrar em um relacionamento com você de novo, e ficar com esse pensamento no fundo da minha mente de que algo vai surgir e você vai me deixar, por que é o melhor.

Harry assentiu duramente, mordendo o lábio para abrandar o arder em seus olhos.

- É... – murmurou roucamente. Saiu da rede. – Eu te vejo no jantar. – falou com casualidade forçada, antes de ir para o final dos estábulos.

Ginny suspirou e colocou um braço sobre os olhos, os protegendo na luz do sol que se esgueirava entre os galhos da árvore. Sabia que quando Harry ficava nesse humor, era melhor deixá-lo sozinho. Ele não escutaria ninguém nesse momento.

**-x-**

Ron colocou a cabeça dentro do quarto de Ginny.

- Ei, mamãe disse que o jantar está pronto. – Ginny assentiu, fechou seu livro e o jogou em sua mesa.

- O que te deixou tão irritada? – Ron perguntou.

- Eu falei para Harry que eu queria esperar um pouco, antes de voltar a ter um relacionamento com ele. – Ginny falou, passando um pente pelo cabelo com mais força que o necessário, arrancando vários fios, e Ron fez uma careta de dor. – Ele ficou chateado. – terminou sucintamente.

Ron não deixou o pesado suspiro escapar e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta firmemente atrás de si.

- O que você disse?

Ginny prendeu o cabelo de um rabo de cavalo.

- Eu falei que não queria arriscar começar um relacionamento e terminar de novo, por que ele acha que as coisas podem ficar perigosas. – bufou.

- Certo. – Ron disse calmamente. – Você podia ter verbalizado isso de outro jeito.

Ginny bateu o pente na mesa e se virou para Ron.

- Desde quando você virou um expert em relacionamentos?

- Nunca disse que era. Mas eu conheço Harry há mais tempo que você. – Ron disse. Pegou a cadeira da mesa e se sentou, seus braços descansando no encosto. – Ele provavelmente acha que você não o quer.

- Mas isso não é verdade. – Ginny reclamou.

- Eu sei, Gin. Mas Harry nunca acreditou que as pessoas o _queriam_ de verdade. E aí você diz algo assim... – Ron deu de ombros. – Apenas alimenta as inseguranças dele nas pessoas.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. – Ginny gemeu exasperada.

- É, eu sei. Mas é o que ele acha. – Ron se ergueu e colocou a cadeira no lugar.

- Bem, e o que eu faço? – Ginny perguntou.

- Eu não sei. – Ron admitiu. – Normalmente, é Hermione que consegue chegar nele. – Ron abriu a porta e olhou para Ginny. – Mas não se venda barato, Gin. Você foi capaz de chegar nele quando mais ninguém conseguiu. Você se lembra daquele natal que papai ficou no hospital?

- Queria poder esquecer.

- De todos nós, você foi a única que conseguiu fazê-lo parar de se esconder naquele quarto. Eu sei que você o ama, mas Harry tem um senso de lógica bem estranho quando se trata de pessoas. Magia, ele é bom. Relacionamentos, nem tanto.

- Ninguém disse que seria tão complicado. – Ginny suspirou, descendo as escadas atrás de Ron.

- Sim, bem, você está lidando com Harry. Ele não é como os outros caras.

- Isso era tão mais fácil com Michael ou Dean.

Ron bufou.

- É por que você não gostava deles.

Ginny pegou o pulso de Ron antes de ele entrar na cozinha.

- Desde quando você sabe tanto sobre pessoas? Normalmente, você tem a sensibilidade de um pedaço de madeira.

- As pessoas crescem, sabe. – Ron disse, girando os olhos.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu não gostava de Michael ou Dean?

- Só quis dizer que você não os amava. Quando você terminou com eles, você não ficou muito chateada.

- Fiquei, sim! – Ginny protestou.

- Não, não ficou. – Ron bufou. – Por que você estava com eles, afinal?

- Não é da sua maldita conta. – ela replicou.

Ron olhou feio para sua irmã.

- Você não... Você sabe... Fez? – ele perguntou, lentamente corando conforme falava.

- Não. – Ginny respondeu em um tom ofendido. – O que você acha que eu sou? – perguntou impacientemente. – Não responda.

Ron soltou seu pulso do aperto de Ginny e passou o braço ao redor de seus ombros.

- Olha, eu odeio parecer um daqueles livros idiotas de romance que você acha que esconde da mamãe, mas se é para ser Harry... – Ron encolheu um ombro. – Não desista dele, certo? Ele realmente te ama. – Ginny assentiu e entrou na cozinha, deixando a porta fechar atrás de si. Ron olhou para o patamar do primeiro andar. – Há quanto tempo está aí? – perguntou.

Harry desceu as escadas, parecendo um pouco grogue.

- O bastante. – murmurou, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo bagunçando.

Ron estudou Harry cuidadosamente, enquanto o moreno descia as escadas.

- Você sabe que ela não ficaria tão brava se não se importasse.

Harry apertou os olhos para Ron, ainda um pouco lento por causa do cochilo.

- Esse é um pensamento reconfortante. – bocejou.

**-x-**

Harry se esgueirou pela escada, prendendo a respiração quando passou pelo quarto de Molly e Arthur no quarto andar. Tinha esperado Ron dormir para sair de sua cama e descer as escadas. Fez uma careta quando um degrau rangeu sob seus pés descalços.

- Maldição. – resmungou. Ginny tinha lhe contado naquele breve, mas feliz, período em que estiveram juntos na escola que Molly e Arthur tinham enfeitiçado as escadas para ranger quando Bill tinha uns catorze ou quinze anos. Bateu suavemente na porta do quarto de Ginny, vendo o feixe de luz passar pelo vão entre a porta e o chão. Sabia que ela ainda estava acordada. Ela abriu a porta, um livro de capa melodramática em uma mão. – Podemos conversar um pouco? – perguntou, mudando o peso de um pé para o outro, desconfortável. Ginny deu um passo para o lado e abriu mais a porta. Harry deu alguns passos para dentro do quarto. Tinha estado no quarto de Ginny apenas duas vezes antes; em seu aniversário no ano anterior e na noite de duas semanas antes, quando falara com Molly e Arthur. Era uma sensação estranha, para falar o mínimo. Ginny fechou a porta e voltou ao seu lugar na cama, os pés sob seu corpo. Harry olhou ao redor e percebeu que havia apenas dois lugares para se sentar, além do chão: a cadeira de sua escrivaninha ou na cama, ao lado dela. Corando, pegou a cadeira e se sentou, nervosamente correndo as mãos por suas coxas cobertas pela calça do pijama de flanela.

Ginny folheou seu livro distraidamente, o som das folhas o único barulho no quarto, esfregando o relevo da capa com as pontas dos dedos. Depois de vários minutos, ela olhou para Harry.

- Você queria alguma coisa? – perguntou suavemente.

Harry pulou ao ouvir o som da voz de Ginny.

- Uh, sim... – colocou os pés sobre o assento da cadeira e começou a esfregar a barra da calça do seu pijama entre seu dedão e indicador. – Eu estava pensando no que você disse mais cedo. – olhou para Ginny, esperando algum tipo de sinal da parte dela, mas seu rosto permaneceu neutro. – Certo, bem, quero dizer, você vai voltar para a escola em algumas semanas e não vamos poder nos ver, exceto pelos finais de semana em Hogsmeade, Quadribol ou feriados.

Ginny afastou seu livro e franziu o cenho.

- Do que você está falando?

- Talvez possamos apenas ver aonde as coisas vão... – Harry enrolou um dedo na barra de seu pijama. – Eu não sei como fazer isso. – confessou, falando com seus pés. – Estou disposto a tentar. – continuou em um tom de voz baixo. – Equilibrar você e o trabalho. – se ergueu e colocou a cadeira em seu lugar. – Boa noite.

**-x-**

Andrômeda colocou o pequeno cesto sobre a mesa da cozinha e colocou a bolsa com fraldas limpas, mamadeiras e algumas roupas extras do lado.

- Tem certeza de que está pronto para isso? – perguntou para Harry, que estava segurando Teddy com uma expressão de medo.

- Absolutamente. – Harry respondeu com mais confiança do que sentia.

George observou Harry balançar o bebê nervosamente.

- Eles sentem o medo, sabe. – uma esquina de seus lábios se ergueu quando Harry ficou um pouco mais pálido.

Andrômeda olhou apreensivamente para Harry.

- Talvez eu devesse ficar mais um pouco. – sugeriu.

- Nós ficaremos bem. – Molly disse de maneira tranqüilizadora. Segurou o cotovelo de Andrômeda e começou a andar na direção da porta. – Deixe-me acompanhá-la até o ponto de aparatação. - olhou por sobre os ombros para Ginny e mandou um olhar na direção de Harry. Ginny assentiu e se moveu para um pouco mais perto de Harry e Teddy. Molly e Andrômeda caminharam pelo jardim. – Vai ficar tudo bem, Andrômeda. Eu vou estar lá o tempo todo.

- Eu poderia usar a tarde para resolver algumas coisas. – Andrômeda confessou com um tom quase culpado em sua voz. – Você esquece o quão cansativo isso tudo é. Faz muito tempo desde que cuidei de um bebê.

- Você sabe que pode nos pedir se precisar de alguém para ficar com Teddy por algumas horas. Harry vai ficar feliz em passar mais tempo com ele.

Andrômeda lançou um olhar duvidoso na direção da casa.

- Ele parecia pronto para desmaiar. – comentou.

Molly bufou.

- Todos os homens ficam assim quando têm que cuidar de um bebê pela primeira vez. A primeira vez que deixei Bill sozinho com Arthur, quando cheguei em casa, Arthur estava chorando.

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto de Andrômeda.

- Ted tinha medo de que ia bater muito forte em Nymphadora quando estava tentando fazê-la arrotar. Na primeira vez, quase não tocou nas costas dela. – Andrômeda soltou a respiração tremulamente. – Eu vou voltar às cinco, então.

- Fique para o jantar. – Molly disse. Andrômeda assentiu e tocou o braço de Molly, e então desaparatou.

Molly voltou para a casa, pensando que deviam começar a convidar Andrômeda mais vezes. Em toda a confusão e comoção depois da batalha, com todos os funerais, tinha se esquecido que Andrômeda provavelmente estava terrivelmente solitária. Andrômeda tinha perdido mais que um filho. Quase toda sua família tinha sido morta, com exceção de seu neto.

Abriu a porta da cozinha, o choro de Teddy chegando aos seus ouvidos.

- Você vai ter que trocar a fralda dele. – Ginny informou Harry.

- Desculpa, o quê? – Harry perguntou perplexo.

Ginny pegou a bolsa de cima da mesa e guiou Harry até a sala de estar. Esticou um cobertor sobre o sofá e tirou Teddy dos braços de Harry. Deitou Teddy no cobertor e começou a tirar a roupa dele. Olhou para a expressão chocada no rosto de Harry.

- Certo. – falou. – Eu te ajudo. É fácil. – puxou a mão de Harry até ele se sentar no chão, de frente para Teddy, cujos olhos arregalados estavam solenemente presos em Harry e Ginny. – Certo, antes de abrir a fralda, você vai querer colocar uma limpa em cima dele.

Obedientemente, Harry tirou o alfinete que prendia a fralda e pegou uma limpa na bolsa. Olhou para Ginny, a fralda limpa em sua mão.

- Por quê? – perguntou bem no momento em que um jato de urina o acertou no rosto.

Ginny explodiu em risadas ao ver a expressão chocada que lentamente apareceu no rosto de Harry.

- Por isso.

- Ugh. – Harry usou a fralda limpa em sua mão para secar o rosto. Olhou desconfiadamente para Teddy, que resmungou algo ininteligível, balançando os punhos. – Você fez isso de propósito. – falou para seu afilhado. Harry colocou a fralda úmida no chão. Pegou outra da bolsa e a passou ao redor da cintura de Teddy. – E agora?

- Segure os tornozelos em uma mão e o levante um pouco, antes de tirar a fralda molhada debaixo dele. – Ginny instruiu. Cuidadosamente, Harry tirou o material molhado de sob Teddy e a colocou em cima de outra fralda com uma careta de nojo. – Agora, coloque uma limpa nele. E não a que está em cima dele. Ele ainda pode te acertar. – Harry respirou fundo e realizou sua tarefa com tanto medo quando fazia uma poção. – Erga as pernas dele de novo e coloque uma fralda limpa sob ele. Bom. Puxe a ponta por entre as pernas, tire a que está sobre ele e feche. – Harry olhou os largos alfinetes e, colocando a língua entre os dentes, cuidadosamente prendeu as pontas da fralda, tentando não furar Teddy, certo de que se o fizesse, Andrômeda nunca deixaria o neto com Harry novamente.

A fralda fechada, Harry ergueu Teddy do cobertor, sorrindo orgulhosamente da sua primeira troca de fralda, observando quando a fralda lentamente escorregou pelas pernas gorduchas de Teddy, pousando em um amontoado sobre o cobertor.

- O que eu fiz errado? E fiz tudo o que você me falou. – suspirando, voltou a deitar Teddy no cobertor e começou o trabalhoso processo novamente.

- Você precisa ter certeza de ajustar a fralda para que ela não caia. – Ginny respondeu, escondendo um sorriso.

Harry puxou as pontas da fralda firmemente sobre a barriga de Teddy, mais uma vez, cuidadosamente as prendendo.

- Como você sabe isso? Garotas apenas nascem com algum tipo de manual de instruções? – perguntou em um tom desanimado. – É como se você já tivesse todas as malditas respostas!

- Não de verdade. – Ginny falou, fechando a roupa de Teddy. – Eu só fiz isso antes.

- Eu vou ser horrível nisso. – Harry gemeu.

- Harry, é uma fralda. Precisa praticar. Como todo o resto.

- Suponho que sim. – gesticulou para a pilha de roupa molhada. – O que fazemos com isso?

- Feitiços de limpeza funcionam.

Harry apontou sua varinha para as fraldas e murmurou:

- _Scourgify_.

Ginny sorriu e juntou as fraldas.

- Pode ir se acostumando a fazer isso.

**-x-**

Harry se jogou em sua cama com um gemido abafado. Não tinha achado que passar a tarde com um bebê de quatro meses fosse ser tão cansativo.

Estava enganado.

Não conseguia ver como Andrômeda dava conta sozinha. Ele mal tinha sobrevivido com a ajuda de Ginny, Molly e Ron. Machucava Harry um pouco, toda vez que ele olhava para Teddy e via os olhos de Remus o olhando de volta. Isso o fez perceber o que as pessoas que tinham conhecido sua mãe deviam sentir toda vez que o olhavam. Pela primeira vez, Harry se permitiu sentir um pouco de pena por Snape. Podia apenas imaginar o que tinha sido para Snape ver os olhos de sua mãe o olhando com tanto desprezo todos os dias.

- Tudo bem, cara? – Ron perguntou simpaticamente.

- Não. – Harry se deitou de lado e tirou o óculos. – Esse foi o dia mais cansativo que tive em anos.

- Não foi tão ruim. – Ron tirou os tênis e os jogou no chão.

- Acho que não. – Harry respondeu. – Mas eu não achei que ele ia sujar tantas fraldas em uma tarde.

- Você ficou realmente bom em trocar fraldas.

Harry esfregou os olhos. Não tinha dormido bem na noite passada.

- Você também ficaria, se você precisasse trocar tantas vezes. – murmurou. – Toda maldita mamadeira que ele tomava, passava direto... – sua voz morreu conforme ele adormecia.

Ron tirou os óculos da mão de Harry e o colocou no parapeito da janela. Tirou o cobertor de sua cama e o esticou sobre Harry. Não tinha sido apenas a exaustão física que o tinha vencido. Teddy era uma lembrança viva de Remus e Ron conseguia ver o quão difícil isso tinha sido. Ron conhecia Harry bem o bastante para reconhecer os sinais de cansaço emocional — a tensão ao redor dos olhos, o sorriso que parecia um pouco forçado, o leve tom tenso em sua voz.

Ron achava que isso tinha que melhorar. Precisava. Começou a ter esperanças de que um dia eles todos perceberiam que não tinha problema ficarem felizes por algum motivo.

- Ron? – George colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto. – Você está ocupado?

- Não. – Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – George indicou Harry com o queixo.

- Sim. Dia longo.

- Certo. – George entrou no quarto e se sentou na ponta da cama de Ron. – Ei, ouça, o aniversário de Ginny é semana que vem e eu pensei que você e eu podíamos nos juntar e comprar uma boa vassoura para ela.

- É uma boa idéia. Mas tem um problema.

George pareceu chocado por um momento.

- O quê?

- Eu não dinheiro no momento. – Ron afirmou.

- É claro que tem. – George disse suavemente, como que para não acordar Harry.

- Onde? Eu não vi.

- Você está comigo na loja. – George disse como se isso explicasse tudo.

Ron balançou a cabeça. Ergueu-se da cama e pegou a mão de George, o arrastando até o antigo quarto de Percy.

- Não, não estou. Eu trabalho para você. Espero ser tratado como qualquer outro empregado.

George olhou para Ron com um brilho de mágoa nos olhos.

- Mas eu achei que você queria entrar como sócio?

Ron sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto.

- Não consigo. – falou roucamente. – Não ainda... - puxou sua camiseta. – Eu quero merecer, certo? Nos meus próprios méritos.

George assentiu.

- Certo. Amanhã eu vou calcular o quanto te devo pelas duas últimas semanas. – teve que forçar essas palavras por sua garganta. Odiava ser confrontado com o fato de que Fred realmente não estava voltando. Todos os dias, algo o lembrava de que Fred tinha partido. Quando Ron começara a trabalhar na loja, podia fingir, por um momento, que era Fred. – Eu também vou fazer o contrato e nós dois assinamos. Na verdade, vamos precisar que Harry também assine. Ele é dono de uns vinte por cento da loja.

- Tudo bem. – Ron disse, abrindo a porta para voltar para seu quarto.

George pigarreou.

- Ron?

- Sim?

- A Cleansweep lançou uma nova vassoura. Eu dei uma olhada no _Qual Vassoura_. Não é muito cara e deve servir para a escola. Ela precisa de uma vassoura boa já que é a capitã do time esse ano.

- A loja Artigos de Qualidade tem essa vassoura?

George assentiu.

- Sim. Eu tenho uma reservada. Nós podemos retirar na segunda-feira de manhã. Você sabe que a mamãe vai dar uma festa para Gin nessa noite.

Ron deu um tapinha no ombro de George.

- É uma idéia brilhante, George. Ela vai adorar.

George observou Ron sair do quarto, fechando a porta suavemente atrás de si.

_Continua..._


	12. To Talk Of Many Things

**Capítulo Doze**

**To Talk Of Many Things**

Harry acordou entorpecido, se sentando subitamente, tentando descobrir onde estava. A luz no quarto estava muito brilhante e ele estava sozinho. Tirou sua varinha de sob seu travesseiro e conjurou seu óculos, os colocando no nariz para poder ver a hora no relógio sobre uma mesinha no canto.

Era quase dez horas.

Afastando os cobertores, rolou para fora da cama. Pegou roupas e caminhou sonolentamente até o banheiro, esperando que um banho quente fosse acordá-lo completamente. Harry não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que dormira a noite toda. _Aquela noite — ou foram duas? — depois da batalha não conta. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer __além__ de dormir..._ pensou, abrindo o registro da água quente. Entrou no boxe e ficou parado sob o jato de água por vários minutos, antes de começar a se lavar.

Era uma sensação bastante estranha ter dormido a noite toda sem sentir sua cicatriz doer, queimar, formigar ou qualquer outra sensação que irradiava daquele pedaço de pele. Esfregou a ponta do dedo em sua testa. A cicatriz parecia menor e menos proeminente. Como se, finalmente, estivesse sarando. Harry passou xampu no cabelo e começou a considerar que, talvez, _estivesse_ sarando. Seus pensamentos pareciam ecoar em sua cabeça, já que ele estava sozinho agora. Ele não estivera verdadeiramente sozinho com seus pensamentos em... _Desde meu quarto ano..._ Harry ergueu uma mão coberta de espuma e contou o tempo em seus dedos molhados. _Quatro anos_. Balançando a cabeça, Harry tirou a espuma do cabelo.

Descuidadamente, secou o cabelo e o corpo com uma toalha e colocou sua camiseta e jeans, antes de escovar os dentes. Descalço, seu cabelo ainda úmido, Harry foi para o térreo da casa. Os Weasley estavam dividindo as seções do Profeta de Domingo, as trocando entre si, bebendo xícaras de chá. Molly ergueu os olhos da última edição de _Semanário das Bruxas_.

- Harry, querido, está com fome? Você estava dormindo na hora do café.

- Estou bem. – Harry respondeu, se acomodando no chão ao lado do sofá.

- Pelo menos, coma algumas torradas. – Molly falou, balançando a varinha na direção da cozinha. Em momentos, um prato de torradas flutuou na direção de Harry e se depositou na mesinha perto de seu cotovelo. Então, Molly conjurou uma xícara e a encheu de chá, passando-a para Harry.

Agradecidamente, ele tomou um gole, seus olhos fechando em deleite. Não ter as pequenas coisas, como chá, frequentemente em sua rotina no ano passado, fazia com que se sentisse extremamente grato por tê-las agora. Prendeu a xícara entre suas mãos, inalando a fumaça que saia dela.

- Você está bem, cara? – Ron perguntou.

- Sim.

Ron se inclinou para mais perto de Harry.

- O que você comprou de aniversário para Ginny? – ele murmurou.

Os olhos de Harry se abriram.

- Espera, quando é?

- Amanhã. Dia onze.

- Merda. – Harry suspirou contra seus joelhos dobrados. – Me esqueci...

- Você pode ir amanhã, com George e eu. – Ron disse em tom óbvio.

- Valeu, Ron, mas eu deveria comprar algo sozinho.

- Alguma idéia?

Harry começou a balançar a cabeça, mas Píchi começou a piar loucamente quando uma pequena coruja entrou pela janela.

- É, acho que tenho uma que pode funcionar...

Arthur pegou a carta da coruja e ofereceu um pedaço não comido de torrada.

- É de Charlie. – falou, abrindo o envelope. Lendo-o rapidamente, adicionou: - Diz que virá amanhã para o jantar de aniversário de Ginny.

- Maravilhoso. – Molly disse alegremente. – Todos virão, então. – suspirou e sorriu abertamente para sua filha. – Não é todo dia que sua caçula vira maior de idade... – o rosto de Molly adotou uma expressão severa. – Você vai terminar a escola, mocinha. – falou para Ginny. – Nada de sair mais cedo, não importa o quê. Nem mesmo se o próprio Godric Gryffindor dance a hula em uma saia feita de mato e um sutiã de cocos na mesa dos professores no Salão Principal e lhe fale para ir caçar fantasmas em Madagascar ou algo igualmente ridículo.

Ginny não disse nada, mas assentiu em concordância. Por agora, Quadribol era a única coisa que ela realmente queria fazer, e ninguém precisava dos N.I. para jogar profissionalmente. Sabia que seus dias de jogo seriam limitados e não queria ser a versão feminina de Ludo Bagman, que tinha recebido muitos balaços na cabeça, antes de desistir. Além do mais, apenas Bill e Percy tinham verdadeiramente terminado a escola. Charlie tinha saído mais cedo, no final de seu sexto ano, para ir trabalhar na reserva de dragões na Romênia. Fred e George tinham abandonado meras semanas antes dos exames finais. E Ron sequer tinha cursado parte do sétimo ano e não queria voltar e completar o último ano. Molly não disse nada, mas considerava uma grande pena que quatro de seus filhos não tinham terminado a escola.

- Mãe, isso é brilhante! – George falou, se sentando. – Consegue imaginar, Ron? Pequenos bonecos dos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts fazendo coisas malucas, como uma dança hula, em roupas absurdas...

- O que vem depois? – Ginny bufou. – Bonecos russos dos antigos diretores de Hogwarts?

- Não é uma má idéia... – Ron comentou. – Podem vir em temas para feriados...

- Só estava brincando. – Ginny protestou.

- Eu não. – Ron murmurou, pegando uma Pena Caneta-Tinteiro e rabiscou alguma coisa na borda da seção que estava lendo do jornal. – Lembra do bicho papão de Neville?

- Dumbledore usando um short de surfe e uma prancha que se mexe? – George sugeriu. – Pode tocar música...

- Isso é ridículo. – Ginny murmurou.

- O que é ridículo para alguns, é genialidade para outro. – George retorquiu. – Você acha que está comprando um adorável item de colecionador e, ao invés, você consegue Snape em um vestido verde e um chapéu com algum animal empalhado.

- Estou tão satisfeita por não ser parte disso. – Ginny suspirou.

- Snape ficaria louco. – Ron disse. – Vamos ter de dar um para o Neville.

- A loja está pronta para abrir amanhã? – Molly perguntou, esperando mudar de assunto.

- Mais ou menos. – George respondeu, virando a página do jornal. – Vai demorar a colocar tudo no jeito que era antes.

- Mas devemos conseguir lidar com as coisas mais básicas para o pessoal que vai voltar para a escola. – Ron adicionou.

- E nós vamos fechar às cinco em ponto, mãe, para que possamos estar em casa a tempo do aniversário de Ginny. – George trocou sua seção do jornal pela que estava com Arthur. – Não sonharia em perder.

- Não vamos começar antes das sete. – Molly disse. – Precisamos dar tempo para Charlie, Bill e Percy saírem do trabalho e virem pra cá.

- Nossa, mãe, o que nós fazemos? – George murmurou. – Brincamos na caixa de areia o dia todo?

Harry cutucou Ron.

- Recebeu notícias de Hermione?

Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Não desde que ela chegou lá. – se inclinou um pouco para frente, fingindo se servir de outra xícara de chá. – Tenho um pressentimento ruim sobre isso. – confessou suavemente, para que apenas Harry pudesse ouvir. – Não devia demorar tanto...

- Saberíamos se algo tivesse dado errado. – Harry sugeriu.

-Suponho que sim. – Ron suspirou e começou a ler o placar de Quadribol. A guerra tinha começado durante o final de temporada de Quadribol, e agora que tinha acabado, os jogos tinham começando novamente, em uma tentativa de que tudo voltasse ao normal. Os jogos não eram muito cheios, já que a maioria das pessoas ainda estava tentando ajeitar suas vidas.

Os domingos tendiam a ser preguiçosos n'A Toca. O rádio tocava levemente ao fundo, o almoço foi tranqüilo com apenas Molly, Arthur, George, Ron, Harry e Ginny à mesa. A calmaria ainda surpreendia Harry. Não eram os silêncios tensos que marcaram as semanas e meses do último ano, mas era como a calmaria que surgia após uma tempestade. Era outra coisa a qual Harry tinha que se acostumar. Lentamente, estava começando a perder aquele olhar vazio que tinha desde o começo de maio, ganhando um pouco do peso que tinha perdido. Ainda conseguia contar suas costelas, apenas olhando no espelho, mas já não era mais tão proeminente quanto antes. Não podia evitar ganhar peso. Molly constantemente lhe servia duas ou três vezes assim que seu garfo pousava no prato. Ajudou Arthur a lavar a louça e foi para a rede.

Ginny já estava deitada lá, balançando gentilmente para frente e para trás sob as sombras das folhas das árvores. Sentindo como se estivesse interrompendo alguma coisa, Harry começou a se afastar, mas não antes dos olhos de Ginny se abrirem. Ela esticou a mão em um convite silencioso e Harry hesitou por um momento, antes de aceitar sua mão e se sentar ao lado dela.

- Você realmente precisa cortar o cabelo. – Ginny comentou, afastando as mechas ruivas para longe do rosto. Harry meramente grunhiu em resposta. – Estou surpresa que a mamãe ainda não tenha te estuporado e praticamente raspado seu cabelo.

Harry correu uma mão pelo cabelo, fazendo-o cair bagunçadamente na frente de seus olhos.

- Somos dois. – murmurou.

- Você dormiu bastante essa noite. – Ginny disse. – Tentamos te acordar para o café da manhã, mas você só puxou o cobertor para cima da cabeça e virou para o outro lado.

- Faz um tempo... – Harry cedeu. Sorriu fracamente para Ginny. – Acho que precisava dormir...

- É, e Teddy correu em volta de você.

- Incrível, considerando que ele sequer consegue engatinhar. – Harry retorquiu secamente.

- Ele tem um dom. – Ginny disse alegremente.

- É... – esfregou a testa irritadamente.

Ginny notou seu movimento e a pequena ruga que apareceu entre suas sobrancelhas.

- O quê?

As pontas dos dedos de Harry pressionaram mais fortemente a cicatriz.

- Está dormente. – reclamou.

As sobrancelhas de Ginny se ergueram lentamente.

- E isso é ruim?

Harry fez uma careta.

- É só que, desde meus onze anos, ela fez _alguma coisa_.

- Você não achou que isso iria mudar? – Ginny perguntou.

- Além de encontrar um jeito de me livrar de Riddle, - Harry começou, balançando a cabeça levemente. – Eu não estava pensando muito no que ia acontecer depois. Eu sequer tinha certeza de que iria sobreviver... – se viu contando a Ginny. – Até o final, eu achei que não iria sobreviver.

- Shhh.

Harry continuou, sem prestar atenção à tentativa de Ginny em calá-lo.

- Eu morri... – murmurou. – Eu morri. – olhou para o emaranhado de folhas acima. Pela primeira vez, entendeu que tinha morrido de verdade, mas tivera meios de voltar e não meramente enganar a morte. – Eu vi Dumbledore. – soltou o ar lentamente. – Vi parte da alma de Riddle. Estava morrendo... – a mão de Harry voltou para sua testa, os dedos correndo o formato da cicatriz. – Tive uma escolha. – falou abruptamente. – Podia ter ficado. Era silencioso e pacifico lá. Nada doía ou machucava.

Ginny ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo.

- O que o fez voltar? – perguntou um pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

- Eu tinha que voltar. – Harry murmurou dolorosamente. – Não queria; era pacifico lá. Mas as pessoas estavam contando comigo. Eu ainda não tinha terminado. Só por que eu consegui destruir quase todas as partes da alma dele, não queria dizer que_ ele_ tinha morrido. – fechou os olhos contra o sol de verão. – Tinha que ser eu. Precisava terminar comigo...

- Harry, shhh. – Ginny tentou calá-lo, temendo que os pesadelos fossem voltar.

- Havia tantas coisas que não podia deixar incompletas...

**-x-**

George andou de um lado para o outro nervosamente na frente da porta. Era a manhã seguinte e faltavam cinco minutos para as nove horas. Já havia uma fila de pessoas esperando do lado de fora.

- Certo. – falou para Ron, Harry e Ginny, parados atrás de si. – Vamos almoçar em turnos. Ginny, você é a melhor com matemática, então você fica encarregada dos pagamentos. Ron, Harry, vocês dois e eu vamos cuidar das vendas e estocar conforme necessário. Prontos? – sem esperar uma resposta, George colocou a mão na maçaneta e respirou fundo. – Certo, Fred... – falou baixinho. – É isso...

Abriu a porta e vários alunos entraram, muitos clientes dos anos anteriores. Eles cumprimentaram George, Ron e Ginny com gritos alegres. Com Harry eles eram mais respeitosos, caminhando entre as prateleiras e estantes de logros para apertar sua mão ou lhe dar um tapinha nas costas e o apresentar para seus pais. Harry sentia seu pulso começar a aumentar e suas mãos a tremerem, mas quando isso começava a acontecer, os alunos voltavam a atenção para a mercadoria, intencionados a levar várias coisas hilárias para Hogwarts, para o alívio de Harry.

Trabalharam sem parar a manhã toda e quando Harry se deu conta já estava na hora da sua pausa para o almoço. Foi para o quarto dos fundos e pegou um sanduíche da cesta que tinha na mesa e saiu pela porta de trás para ir comprar o presente de aniversário de Ginny.

Enquanto caminhava pela rua, pôde sentir os olhos das pessoas em seu rosto. Isso o lembrou desconfortavelmente da primeira vez que foi ao Beco Diagonal. Supôs que preferia como fora daquela vez, a primeira visita há sete anos. Fora capaz de se esconder parcialmente atrás de Hagrid e, na época, ainda tinha um anonimato relativo. Agora, conseguia sentir o olhar das pessoas, quase arfando ao andar mais rápido. Sua nuca estava começando a esquentar conforme o número de pessoas olhando para ele aumentava. Praticamente voou para dentro da loja escura, se escorando na porta fechada, grato que o lugar estivesse quase deserto.

Harry analisou cuidadosamente as paredes, procurando por algo que combinasse com Ginny. Não tinha muito tempo já que George esperava que ele voltasse para a loja logo. Harry fez sua escolha e pagou, caminhando rapidamente pela rua e entrando pela porta de trás. Foi para o andar de cima para guardar seu presente no apartamento. Balançou sua varinha na direção do presente com um pouco de arrependimento.

- Não posso deixar que você faça barulho. – murmurou. – Ela te ouviria e eu realmente quero que seja surpresa... Prometo que vou tirar o feitiço mais tarde. – fechou a porta do apartamento e correu para a loja.

- Você está atrasado! – George sibilou.

- Desculpe! – Harry respondeu por sobre o barulho. – Tive que ir fazer uma coisa. – voltou sua atenção para o pequeno aluno do primeiro ano ao seu lado e o ajudou a escolher uma Forca Reciclável e algumas varinhas falsas para seus irmãos mais novos.

- Não tem nenhum Mini-Pufe? – o garoto perguntou tristemente.

- Ainda não. – Harry respondeu, se abaixando para ficar na altura dos olhos do garoto. – Com certeza, os teremos no próximo verão.

- Acho que minha irmã pode esperar mais um pouco. Nossa vizinha tinha um rosa. Piper queria um de aniversário. – o garoto suspirou.

- Que tal algumas Penas Caneta Tinteiro? Por conta da casa. – Harry falou. – Não é tão animador quanto um Mini-Pufe, mas prometo que logo tudo estará de volta ao normal. – Harry guiou o garoto até o balcão para que Ginny pudesse cobrar as compras dele. – Não é como você esperava passar seu aniversário, eh? – perguntou simpaticamente.

- Não de verdade. – Ginny disse secamente. – Mas, também, eu podia estar em casa, arrumando minhas coisas para a escola. Acho que prefiro isso aqui.

- Eu vou começar a escola esse ano! – o garoto se intrometeu animadamente. – Meus pais eram da Lufa Lufa.

Ginny sorriu para o garoto.

- Nos vemos no trem, então. – lhe passou uma sacola de papel com o logo da loja em roxo. – Então, por que demorou a voltar do almoço? – ela perguntou. – Comprando meu presente?

- Talvez.

- É maior do que uma caixa de pão?

- Sim.

Ginny inclinou a cabeça.

- Animal, vegetal ou mineral?

- Sim.

- Você não tem graça. – Ginny reclamou. – Onde você escondeu?

Harry se inclinou sobre o balcão e beijou a ponta do nariz de Ginny.

- Não. Não vou te contar. Você vai ter de descobrir mais tarde. – e voltou a trabalhar.

O resto do dia continuou no mesmo ritmo apressado, até George fechar a porta às cinco horas. Ajudaram os poucos clientes que ainda estavam dentro da loja e os guiaram até a porta. Ron se apoiou em uma prateleira, esfregando sua testa com a maga de suas roupas.

- Maldição... – murmurou, cansado demais para falar qualquer outra coisa.

George não parecia cansado.

- Certo, nós precisamos fazer o inventário do que está nas estantes e do que está nos fundos e limpar um pouco, e aí podemos ir para casa comemorar o aniversário de Ginny.

Ginny pegou a mão de Harry.

- Nós vamos fazer o dos fundos.

- NÃO! – George gritou, atraindo olhares surpresos de Harry e Ginny. – Não... Uh... Quero dizer... Eu vou fazer o dos fundos... Eu conheço melhor, vai ser mais rápido. – correu para os fundos e fechou as cortinas.

Harry olhou para Ron, perplexo.

- O que foi isso?

Ron deu de ombros, as orelhas vermelhas.

- Nem idéia. – falou, rapidamente se virando para uma estante e contou as caixas de Infalível Removedor de Espinhas em 10 Segundos.

Nos fundos, George pegou a caixa longa e fina que continha a nova vassoura de Ginny e saiu pela porta dos fundos. Aparatou de volta para A Toca e correu dos estábulos até a casa.

- Mãe! – gritou. – Mãe!

Molly correu para fora da casa.

- O que foi, George? É Ron? Ginny? Harry? – suas mãos se fecharam ao redor dos braços de George.

Ofegando, George balançou a cabeça.

- Não... – forçou a caixa contra Molly. – Coloque com os outros...?

Molly pegou a caixa, olhando feio para George.

- Me assuntou tanto só para que Ginny não visse o presente?

- Desculpe... – George encolheu os ombros. – Entrei em pânico. – abraçou Molly. – Preciso voltar antes que percebam que sai. – sorriu um pouco e correu de volta até os estábulos, aparatando no Beco Diagonal.

- Desculpe ter perdido a grande reabertura. – uma voz disse de trás de George. Virou-se para encontrar Kate escorada na porta. Ela sorriu apologeticamente. – Fiquei ocupada no serviço hoje, e não tive a chance de sair nem por um minuto.

- Ah, não se preocupe. – George acenou a varinha na direção da maçaneta e abriu a porta.

- Achei que você estava nos fundos. – Ginny falou.

- Estava tirando o lixo. –George mentiu. – Encontrei com Katie.

- Ei, Katie, tem planos para essa noite? – Ginny perguntou.

- Não de verdade.

- Bem, é meu aniversário e minha mãe vai dar uma festa, se quiser ir. Fazer companhia ao George, pelo menos.

Katie seguiu George até a sala dos fundos, onde ele pendurou as vestes em um gancho.

- Então, como você está? – perguntou a George.

- Bem. Ocupado.

- Eu não preciso ir à festa se você não quiser que eu vá. – Katie falou, um pouco magoada com o tom indiferente dele. – Posso inventar alguma coisa...

George escreveu algumas coisas em sua prancheta antes de responder.

- Por que eu não ia querer que você fosse?

O canto dos lábios de Kate se ergueu em um sorriso seco.

- Bem, você não escreveu nem nada assim desde a última vez que te vi.

George deixou a prancheta sobre a mesa. Virou-se para Katie, que estava encostada na mesa maior.

- Não foi você, Katie, ou alguma coisa que você fez. Só fiquei realmente ocupado para abrir a loja de novo. – escreveu algo no pergaminho a sua frente. – Seria legal se você fosse. Mamãe vai servir o jantar e um bolo enorme com chocolate. Todos... – o ar ficou preso em sua garganta. – Todos meus irmãos vão estar lá. Acho que Luna e seu pai maluco vão. – brincou com sua pena. – Eu gostaria que você fosse... – falou para a pena.

- Não será um problema? – Katie perguntou.

- Você conhece minha mãe? – George bufou. – Ela não fica feliz se não alimentar vinte pessoas. – George passou uma prancheta livre para Katie. – Aqui, se ocupe. – bateu a varinha no pergaminho, fazendo uma lista aparecer. – Pode me ajudar com o inventário dos produtos aqui de trás.

- Fazendo com que eu mereça meu convite para jantar, eh? – Katie provocou.

- Algo assim. – George sorriu afetadamente. Eles trabalharam juntos, dividindo as estantes entre eles. George não percebeu quanto tempo tinha passado até que os outros apareceram na porta.

- George? – Ron colocou a cabeça para dentro. – Nós terminamos.

- Certo, então. – George olhou para o grupo. – Harry, pode aparatar Ginny?

- Erm... Hoje não... – Harry gaguejou. – Eu, uh, preciso pegar uma coisa...

- Presente de aniversário? – Ginny adivinhou.

- Sabe, Ginny... Eu posso ir pegar e te dar nesse momento.

Ginny fingiu considerar a idéia e balançou a cabeça.

- Nah. Me surpreenda. – pegou a mão de Ron e permitiu que ele a aparatasse para casa. Harry soltou um suspiro aliviado e correu até o apartamento, e trouxe o embrulho para o andar de baixo. Quando voltou, George e Katie já tinham ido embora.

Harry olhou para o embrulho em seus braços.

- Aqui vamos nós... – murmurou, antes de desaparatar para A Toca.

_Continua..._


	13. Birthday Surprises

**Capítulo Treze**

**Birthday Surprises**

Ginny subiu correndo as escadas, gritando:

- Eu vou tomar banho primeiro!

- Por que você vai primeiro? –Ron gritou a seguindo. – Fui eu que dei duro o dia todo!

Ginny parou na frente do banheiro.

- Por que é meu aniversário! – bateu a porta na cara de Ron. – Quando for seu aniversário, você pode usar o banheiro primeiro. – Ginny falou de trás da porta.

Ron suspirou e desceu as escadas, resmungando sob a respiração. Estava suado e irritado e, acima de tudo, faminto. Tinha praticamente engolindo seu almoço, antes de voltar ao trabalho.

- Precisamos de outro banheiro. – informou a Molly.

- Nós estamos bem. – Molly disse. – Apenas espere sua vez, pelo amor de Deus. E é o aniversário de Ginny. Ela não vai demorar.

Ron olhou para as tigelas de cenouras, ervilhas, vagem e batatas que estavam na mesa.

- Falta muito para o jantar?

Molly olhou para Ron, sorrindo.

- Aqui. – balançou a varinha e um prato com um sanduíche e uma maçã apareceu em frente a Ron na mesa. – Isso deve te segurar até o jantar.

- Obrigado, mãe! – Ron disse agradecidamente, comendo seu lanche.

Molly olhou para o jardim pela janela, vendo George e Katie caminhando lentamente na direção da casa.

- Então, qual a história desses dois?

Ron mastigou uma mordida da maçã, observando George caminhar com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Oh, Katie passou na loja depois de termos fechado e Ginny a convidou para a festa.

- Mmm-hmmm. – Molly se encostou no balcão, seus olhos em Katie. Lembrava-se daquela noite, no mês anterior, quando Katie tinha ido visitar George, saindo do quarto dele depois de duas horas, com uma enorme mancha molhada na frente de sua camiseta. Tinha pedido à Molly uma toalha de rosto úmida, uma poção para dor de cabeça e um pouco de chá. Quando Molly foi se deitar, uma hora mais tarde, conseguiu ouvir a voz grossa de George respondendo a Katie. Estava grata que alguém tivesse conseguido fazer George falar. Molly tinha ficado deitada, acordada por horas, esperando pelos rangidos das escadas, que indicariam a partida de Katie.

Quando George e Katie estavam no jardim, pararam no grupo de cadeiras juntadas sob as árvores e puxaram duas. George se sentou na ponta da cadeira, seus pés esticados.

- Foi... Diferente. – contou a Katie. – Fred e eu sempre trabalhamos juntos como uma única entidade. Não que Ron não esteja se saindo bem. – falou rapidamente. – Mas só é... Diferente.

- Isso é algo ruim?

George balançou a cabeça.

- Acho que não. Quero dizer, ele está se esforçando de verdade. Como se tivesse algo para provar. Só não estou acostumado a ter de explicar o que quero que seja feito.

- Vai demorar um tempo. – Katie garantiu. – Você se acostumará. – Katie notou George se remexendo desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira. – Eu não preciso ficar. – murmurou, olhando para as próprias mãos. Havia uma pequena mancha de tinta no lado de seu dedo. Começou a esfregar para tentar tirar a mancha de sua pele. Harry caminhou até as cadeiras e colocou algo coberto por um pano em uma das cadeiras, antes de ir para a casa. Katie se levantou e começou a caminhar na direção dos estábulos.

George ofegou para as costas de Katie. Ergueu-se em um pulo e correu até ela.

- Não vá. – falou suavemente, parando na frente dela para bloquear seu caminho até o ponto de aparatação.

- Por que não? – Katie perguntou. – Está bastante claro que você não me quer aqui. – correu uma mão por seu cabelo, o afastando do rosto. – Consigo notar uma dica. – se desviou de George e continuou andando na direção da parede de pedra que separava o estábulo do jardim.

George se virou.

- Que dica? – Katie não disse nada, mas manteve seu caminhar determinado, escalando a parede. – Katie, espere! – George disparou na direção dela. – Katie... Qual é...

Katie parou abruptamente; George quase caiu para não trombar com ela.

- Sabe, George, nós somos amigos há muito tempo. Quando eu acordei no St. Mungus, o curandeiro me disse que você ia me visitar quase todos os dias. Você me mandou todas suas anotações de Feitiços do sétimo ano, só para que eu pudesse me atualizar. Eu tirei um Excede as Expectativas por causa disso. Você me levou para celebrar quando consegui um trabalho. Você e eu sempre fomos capazes de conversar sobre quase tudo e desde que eu vim aqui no mês passado, você tem fingido que eu não existo! – Katie afastou George. – Ótimo. Eu sei quando não me querem. – marchou para longe, fumegando.

George se viu cambaleando atrás de Katie, sua mão se fechando ao redor do pulso dela.

- Espere... – sua boca trabalhou algumas vezes, incerta do que falar em seguida. – Eu estava com vergonha. – admitiu.

- Desculpe... O quê?

- Depois de ter chorado em cima de você, como um bebê. Eu estava com vergonha. – George encolheu os ombros vagamente. – Caras não são supostos a fazer isso. – George mordeu uma unha. – Eu não quis... – murmurou.

Katie cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- O quê?

George abaixou a mão e colocou as duas nos bolsos de seu jeans.

- Você foi a única pessoa com quem eu falei sobre Fred, por que eu sei que você não está bancando a forte por minha causa. – engoliu em seco. – Eu quis falar com você, mas parecia que era só por que eu estava tendo um dia ruim. – George terminou ridiculamente.

- Você é um idiota. – Katie anunciou.

- Eu sei.

- Quantas vezes eu escrevi para você, morrendo de medo que não ia conseguir me atualizar para as provas? – Katie desafiou.

- Pelo menos uma vez por dia. – George disse. – Às vezes, duas vezes.

- E alguma vez você sentiu que eu estava te usando, por que eu estava tendo um dia ruim?

- Não. – George admitiu quietamente.

- É o que os amigos fazem, George Weasley. – Katie repreendeu, ainda irritada.

- Eu sei... – George abaixou a cabeça e cutucou a grama com a ponta do tênis. – Por favor, Katie... Fique... Ginny vai ficar chateada se você for.

- Você quer que eu fique pela Ginny ou por você? – Katie perguntou.

- Eu quero que você fique.

Katie assentiu uma vez e começou a caminhar de volta para a casa.

Os ombros de George relaxaram em alívio. Katie era uma das poucas amigas que não o lembrava dolorosamente de Fred. Ela sempre fora mais sua amiga do que de Fred. Lee tinha lhe visitado uma ou duas vezes, mas George não fora capaz de falar com ele. Lee o fazia pensar demais em Fred. Sequer fora capaz de perguntar por Angelina, mesmo sabendo que ela, provavelmente, também estava sofrendo.

Quando voltou para o jardim, mesas já tinham sido postas sob as árvores e Katie estava ajudando Molly a arrumar uma das mesas. Pegou uma das toalhas de uma cadeira e a abriu sobre uma das mesas, pegando a pilha de pratos e os distribuindo. Molly os deixou sozinhos e George lançou um olhar na direção de Katie, que estava colocando garfos e facas ao lado dos pratos. Pigarreou.

- Como está a Ange? – perguntou. – Ela e Fred eram bastante próximos, não...? – tinha uma vaga memória de ter visto Angelina no enterro de Fred, suportada por Alicia e Katie em cada lado.

Katie colocou um garfo do lado de um prato.

- Está melhorando. Os pais dela a mandaram visitar a família em junho. – Katie encontrou com George no meio da mesa. – Eu a vi semana passada. Ela está trabalhando na Editora Livros Bruxa Aria. Vamos nos encontrar semana que vem.

- Onde?

- Em algum lugar trouxa. É bem mais quieto.

- Posso ir junto? – George se viu perguntando antes que pudesse se parar.

- Claro. Angelina vai ficar feliz em lhe ver. – Katie se sentou em uma cadeira. – Ela perguntou por você.

George fechou os olhos e assentiu. Ver Angelina ia ser mais um passo.

**-x-**

Harry suspirou e se inclinou, os cotovelos descansando em seus joelhos. Ginny estava demorando um tempo estranhamente longo no banheiro. Alisou a blusa que estava depositada ao seu lado no degrau, tirando pequenas bolinhas invisíveis. Ouviu a porta abrir atrás de si e se virou no degrau. Ginny estava parada no patamar atrás de si, usando um roupão. Ela se sentou ao seu lado.

- Certo. – suspirou.

- Huh?

- Certo... Vamos tentar e ver como as coisas vão...

- Oh... – Harry esfregou a nuca. – Certo, então.

Ginny se ergueu e começou a descer as escadas.

- Só se lembre que eu tenho sei... Cinco irmãos que vão chutar seu traseiro até a Sibéria e de volta... – com esse aviso, terminou de descer as escadas, deixando Harry olhando para suas costas até ela sumir de vista. Ele ainda estava sentado lá quando Charlie emergiu do segundo andar, subindo para o terceiro, vários minutos depois.

- Tudo bem? – Charlie perguntou suavemente. – Você parece ter visto um Explosivim. – Harry assentiu em resposta. Charlie indicou a porta aberta do banheiro. – Vai usar o banheiro? – Harry balançou a cabeça, os olhos ainda presos no lugar onde Ginny tinha desaparecido. – Certo... Só vou tirar água do joelho... – Charlie começou a fechar a porta e olhou para Harry. – Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Sim... – um sorriso lento começou a aparecer no rosto de Harry. – Brilhante. – sob a resposta calma estava uma pitada de tristeza. Harry tinha percebido quando Ginny se corrigiu na quantidade de irmãos. _Não foi sua culpa_, falou para si mesmo, pegando as roupas limpas e parando ao lado da porta do banheiro, esperando Charlie terminar.

**-x-**

Ginny limpou a mesa de jantar com um balançar da varinha, enviando os pratos para a cozinha. Sorriu para Molly.

- Dentro da lei, dessa vez... – pegou o primeiro pacote e o abriu, ganhando um relógio novo de seus pais. Era decididamente mais delicado e feminino dos que Harry e Ron tinham recebido no ano anterior.

Bill e Fleur tinha lhe dado um brinco de safira, Charlie um par de luvas de couro de dragão de alta qualidade. Percy desembolsara o bastante para lhe dar um par de luvas profissionais de Artilheiro. Hagrid lhe dera uma bolsa de couro parecida com a que tinha dado a Harry.

- Ouvi dizer que você pode acabar jogando profissionalmente ano que vem. – ele lhe disse. – Achei que você podia guardar suas coisas de valor aí durante os jogos.

Ginny olhou para Hagrid.

- Onde ouviu isso?

- Ah, Slughorn estava falando outro dia no jantar sobre como Gwenog Jones ia te contratar. – Hagrid balançou a cabeça. – Fica falando que foi por causa dele.

Ginny bufou.

- Dificilmente. – falou suavemente. Pegou o próximo pacote, vindo de Andrômeda e Teddy. A caixa abriu para revelar um diário com capa de couro e um kit trouxa de canetas tinteiro.

- Remus uma vez disse que você gostava de escrever... – Andrômeda disse tentativamente, ciente da história de Ginny.

- Eu gosto. – Ginny disse, correndo um dedo pela capa suave.

- Aqui, Ginny... – Luna disse vagamente, lhe passando um pacote. Ginny cuidadosamente abriu o papel e viu um chapéu suave e fofo. – Irá te proteger dos bliberente. – Luna disse com a sinceridade sonhadora que todos tinham aprendido a esperar dela.

Ginny mordeu o lábio, mas conseguiu manter o rosto sério.

- Obrigada, Luna. Tenho certeza de que será útil. – Ginny puxou uma longa caixa sobre a mesa. – Que diabos é isso? – tirou o papel e ergueu a tampa, sua boca se abrindo em surpresa.

- É uma Cleansweep Oito. – George disse. – Você caiu no banheiro mais cedo?

- Nós achamos que você podia precisar de uma boa vassoura, agora que é a capitã. – Ron adicionou.

- Mais do que na hora de você ter sua própria vassoura. – Bill comentou. – Agora você pode parar de arrombar o armário de vassouras e roubar as nossas.

- É perfeita. – Ginny murmurou.

- Vá dar uma volta. – Charlie sugeriu.

Ginny correu um dedo pelo punhal polido e escuro, traçando o nome gravado, "Ginevra M. Weasley". Olhou para George e Ron com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Tinham que usar meu nome todo, não é? – arrependidamente, guardou a vassoura na caixa. – Amanhã dou uma volta. – pegou o último presente da mesa. – Hmmm. O que será que é? – perguntou petulantemente, tirando a capa de cima da gaiola. Dentro, uma pequena coruja marrom estava no poleiro, examinando Ginny com seus olhos grandes e brilhantes. Ginny abriu a gaiola e a coruja voou para pousar em seu pulso. Ginny acariciou suas penas. – Oh, obrigada. Minha própria coruja. – ofegou em admiração.

- Agora não vai precisar usar uma coruja da escola o tempo todo. – Harry disse timidamente, Teddy dormindo em seus braços.

- Ariel. – Ginny disse. – É esse o nome dela. – a coruja piou suavemente, como se estivesse reconhecendo seu nome. Ela alisou o cabelo de Ginny com o bico, antes de ir caçar.

Andrômeda foi embora não muito depois, prometendo a Molly que viria para o almoço de domingo. Foi até a ponta da mesa onde Harry e Ginny estavam e pegou Teddy.

- Vou trazê-lo domingo a tarde. – avisou a Harry, antes de andar até o ponto de aparatação com Molly.

Luna foi embora alguns minutos depois de Andrômeda, afirmando que ia caçar Dilátex Vorazes, de modo que seu pai pudesse fazer seu prato favorito antes de ela voltar para a escola.

- Dilátex devem ser pegos antes da meia noite. – falou, antes de começar a caminhar na direção de sua casa.

Arthur chamou o Nôitibus Andante para Hagrid voltar a Hogwarts e George acompanhou Katie até o ponto de aparatação, de onde ela foi para casa.

Logo, só sobraram os membros da família, sentados ao redor da mesa, conversando sobre isso e aquilo, sob a leve luz pendurada nas árvores acima. Quanto mais tarde ficava, menor era a quantidade remanescente de vinho e whisky de fogo, conforme todos pareciam estar se esforçando um pouco demais para se divertir. Ao invés de tentarem ir para casa, Bill, Fleur, Charlie e Percy decidiram passar a noite n'A Toca. Houve bastante movimento quando Molly tentou distribuir os quartos.

- Certo... Bill e Charlie podem dormir no quarto de Bill; Fleur pode dormir no quarto de Ginny... Percy, você pode dividir com George, e Ron e Harry ficam no quarto de Ron...

- Erm, mãe? – Bill balançou uma mão no ar. – Achei que Fleur e eu, na verdade, podíamos ficar no mesmo quarto agora... – ele ergueu a mão esquerda, a aliança dourada em seu dedo brilhando sob a luz da festa. – Lembra? Um ano no dia primeiro. – Fleur riu suavemente. Ela estava bastante alegre, apesar de suas afirmações de ser francesa e praticamente ter crescido bebendo apenas vinho e que sabia agüentar a bebida.

Molly olhou feio para Bill por ele ter estrago sua distribuição.

- Suponho que sim... – falou relutantemente, girando os olhos pelo espetáculo que Bill estava causando com Fleur.

- Mãe, eu durmo na sala. – Charlie se voluntariou. – Eu preciso levantar cedo para voltar para a escola. Não vou incomodar ninguém. – se ergueu. – Não tem um saco de dormir no porão?

- Você não vai fazer isso. – Molly bufou. – Eu vou ajeitar o sofá. – insistiu, tropeçando um pouco quando se apressou para entrar na casa antes de Charlie.

Charlie tentou segurar seu cotovelo, mas tropeçou nos próprios pés e acabou esparramado de barriga para baixo na grama.

- Isso vai doer mais tarde. – ele riu sozinho, conseguindo se ergueu. Sentiu um braço passar por sua cintura e olhou para o lado, vendo Ron ao seu lado.

- Te ajudo até o sofá, pelo menos... – Ron falou com a voz embolada.

- E se vira para chegar ao quarto. – Charlie grunhiu.

- Há um corrimão. – Ron disse arrogantemente.

- Cinco lances de escada...

Ron piscou lentamente.

- Vou tirar um cochilo no terceiro patamar. – eles se apertaram para passar pela porta da cozinha.

Arthur os seguiu surpreendentemente equilibrado para a quantidade de álcool que ingerira.

- Não fequem... _Fiquem_ aqui até muito tarde... – falou para os que permaneceram à mesa.

Ginny se encostou um pouco em Harry. Só tinha bebido duas taças de vinho, mas não estava acostumada. Correu o dedo por uma lasca de chocolate em seu prato e a lambeu com um gemido de prazer.

- Não foi legal, Gin... – Harry murmurou, seus olhos levemente desfocados.

- Huh?

Harry pegou sua taça e bebeu o último gole de vinho.

- Nada...

Percy estava sentado com o queixo apoiado na mão, os óculos tortos.

- George?

George ergueu a cabeça da mesa.

- Sim?

- Não sinto meus pés... Não devia conseguir sentir meus pés?

George riu um pouco.

- Consegue balançá-los?

Percy tentou ver seus pés através da mesa.

- Sei não. Não consigo ver. – sussurrou, parecendo um pouco surpreso.

- Agora você está com problemas... – George suspirou. Ergueu-se. - Vamos, Perce... – colocou uma mão sob o ombro de Percy e o ergueu.

- Como sou suposto a andar sem meus pés? – Percy perguntou confuso.

- Não se preocupe... Você vai achá-los pela manhã. – George bocejou, meio arrastando Percy para a casa.

Bill e Fleur entraram na casa alguns minutos mais tarde, muito entretidos um com o outro para notar Harry e Ginny ocupando um dos fins da mesa. Harry enrolou uma mecha do cabelo de Ginny em seu dedo.

- Eu ainda tenho mais um presente para você. – ele murmurou.

- Você já me deu uma coruja...

Sentindo-se mais corajoso que o normal sob a influência do álcool, Harry segurou o queixo de Ginny e começou a beijá-la. Conseguia sentir o gosto de chocolate e vinho nos lábios dela. Relutantemente, terminou o beijo e descansou sua testa contra a dela.

- Isso foi ainda melhor do que eu me lembrava. – murmurou.

A próxima coisa que Harry sabia, ele e Ginny estavam sentados em um cobertor que Ginny conjurou de seu quarto, sob uma árvore, de frente para os estábulos. Ele não sabia que hora era e nem se importa. Ginny estava sentada com as costas apoiadas em seu peito, a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ginny dedilhou a cicatriz nas costas da mão de Harry que descasava em seu estômago.

- Quinto ano, certo? – perguntou.

- Sim...

- O que diz? – perguntou, erguendo a mão dele para perto de seu rosto, apertando os olhos para as palavras desbotadas.

- Não devo contar mentiras. – Harry disse simplesmente.

- Ela devia ter usado essa nela mesma. – Ginny bufou, roçando seus lábios nas costas da mão de Harry, ignorando a maneira como ele puxou o ar com força.

- C-c-certo... – Harry gaguejou. – Eu te mostrei uma das minhas...

Ginny mordeu o lábio, pensando por vários momentos, antes de decidir adicionar um pouco de leviandade àquela noite. Puxou a barra de sua saia até um pouco acima da metade de sua coxa. Uma cicatriz longa e fina marcava a pele.

- Consegui logo depois de receber minha carta de Hogwarts. Peguei a navalha do papai para depilar minhas pernas, por que já estava toda crescida. Mamãe abriu a porta do banheiro para guardar umas toalhas e isso me assustou. – sua mão correu pela própria coxa. – Cortei fundo. Não queria que a mamãe descobrisse, então coloquei vários curativos.

- Ouch. Se não tivesse sido por... – Harry respirou fundo. – Fred... – finalmente disse. – Eu teria feito o mesmo com meu rosto. Ele precisou me ensinar como me barbear no quarto ano. Eu encontrei com ele nas escadas do dormitório masculino e ele me disse que meu queixo parecia meio áspero. Me fez ir ao banheiro do sexto ano e me mostrou como me barbear sem cometer suicídio. – Harry ergueu a perna de sua calça. – Sente isso? – perguntou, pegando a mão de Ginny e a correndo em sua canela. Ela conseguiu sentir uma cicatriz um pouco proeminente sob os pêlos.

- Sim.

- Eu tropecei em um buraco no asfalto fugindo de Du... Alguns outros garotos da minha escola Trouxa.

- Ouch. – Ginny disse, fazendo uma careta de dor. Tentou erguer as costas de sua camisa, mas não conseguiu erguê-la o bastante. Por isso, a desabotoou, descendo-a um pouco por seus ombros. Uma cicatriz marcada sua omoplata. – Cai da antiga vassoura de Charlie quanto tinha nove. Não quebrei nada, mas me cortei nessa árvore. – Harry não sabia o que o tinha impelido a fazer isso, mas abaixou a cabeça e correu os lábios sobre a cicatriz. Ginny estremeceu.

- Frio? – perguntou.

- Não. – Ginny pigarreou. – Isso é tudo? – desafiou.

- Não. – Harry ergueu a manga de sua camisa para mostrar duas cicatrizes em seu braço. – Nagini. Natal. E você? – falou, mantendo suas mãos em seu colo. Ginny não tinha colocado a camisa e estava sentada na sua frente usando apenas o sutiã e a saia. Ela não parecia nem remotamente preocupada com isso.

Ginny afastou o cabelo do rosto.

- Vê isso? – perguntou, apontando para uma cicatriz que ia para seu couro cabeludo. – A consegui em... Outubro, acho. Crabbe me empurrou no corredor. Bati na parede.

Harry pressionou os lábios na cicatriz.

- Sinto muito por isso. – disse suavemente.

- Está tudo bem.

- Eu devia ter estado lá. – se jogou contra o tronco da árvore.

Ginny se ajoelhou entre seus joelhos dobrados.

- Não é nada. McGonagall deu detenção para ele. Slughorn o fez limpar todos os caldeirões da sala de poções sem magia.

- Por que não foi até Madame Pomfrey?

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Ela ia fazer perguntas.

- Gin...

Ginny balançou a cabeça com força.

- Já acabou, certo? – Ginny se sentou sobre os calcanhares. – Sua vez.

Harry puxou sua camiseta pela cabeça. Seu peito brilhou levemente no escuro. Pegou a mão de Ginny e pousou seus dedos na cicatriz áspera e oval que tinha sobre seu coração.

- Medalhão de Riddle. Hermione precisou usar um feitiço de corte para conseguir tirá-lo. – moveu os dedos de Ginny por sua garganta até a leve linha que a circulava. – A espada de Gryffindor estava no fundo de um poço de água, e eu mergulhei para pegá-la. O medalhão tentou me afogar. Por sorte, Ron estava me seguindo. Ele me tirou da água e foi pegar a espada. Precisou cortar para o medalhão sair.

Ginny se inclinou para mais perto do peito nu de Harry.

- É um hematoma? – perguntou, traçando o hematoma que tinha ao redor da cicatriz.

- Sim. Foi onde a maldição da morte me acertou. Me falaram que irá sarar. Só vai demorar. – de repente, o rosto de Ginny se abateu e ela começou a chorar. Harry ficou surpreso. – Oh, Deus, Ginny, por favor, não chore. – ele implorou.

- Eu achei que você estava morto. – ela choramingou, incapaz de confessar o sentimento de desolação que sentira. – Todos nós pensamos que você estava morto...

Harry a abraçou, balançando-a levemente.

- Shhh. – murmurou no ouvido dela. – Desculpe, Gin. Eu sinto muito. – depois de alguns minutos, Ginny se acalmou e Harry usou sua blusa descartada para secar o rosto dela. – Se eu pudesse ter feito de qualquer outro modo, Gin, eu o teria feito. Eu precisei fingir estar morto ou teria morrido de verdade.

- Eu sei. – Ginny fungou. – Agora, de todo modo. Não torna fácil.

Harry ficou desconfortavelmente ciente da pele nua de Ginny sob suas mãos.

- Gin? Pode colocar sua blusa? – perguntou roucamente.

Ginny rapidamente se sentou e procurou por sua camisa. Sua mão encontrou apenas grama. Virou-se para Harry. Ele estava segurando a peça. A passou por seus ombros e esperou até ela passar os braços nas magas. As últimas luzes na árvore se apagaram quando o feitiço perdeu seu efeito e Harry atrapalhou-se para abotoar sua camisa.

- Maldição. – ele resmungou. – Está ao contrário.

- O quê?

- Os botões estão do lado errado. – ele resmungou, tentando fechar os botões.

- Se eu preciso colocar a minha blusa, você também precisa. – Ginny respondeu, empurrando a camiseta de Harry na direção dele. Suspirando, ele cedeu.

- Pronta para entrar? – ele perguntou com a voz abafada, enquanto passava a camiseta pela cabeça.

Ginny balançou a cabeça, os botões escapando de seus dedos.

- Dane-se. – murmurou, deixando os últimos botões abertos. Não conseguia vê-los, de todo modo. – Se importa de ficar aqui mais um pouco?

- Não. – Harry se encostou ao tronco da árvore e fechou os olhos. – Não mesmo. – Ginny se acomodou contra o peito dele mais uma vez e ele afastou as pesadas mechas de cabelo de seu pescoço e beijou a pele exposta. Uma mão se ergueu para emoldurar a lateral do rosto de Ginny quando ele começou a beijá-la, sua outra mão se enterrando no cabelo dela conforme o beijo ia se tornando mais exigente. Ginny terminou beijo por tempo o bastante para se virar e se sentar no colo de Harry.

Deixou seus dedos traçarem a pele levemente áspera do maxilar dele.

- Você está assustado?

- Com isso? – Harry virou a cabeça pare beijar a ponta dos dedos dela. – Um pouco. Não quero estragar tudo de novo...

- Quis dizer seu trabalho... – Ginny bufou, depositando um leve beijo na boca de Harry.

- Oh, isso... – Harry focou sua atenção no outro lado do pescoço de Ginny. – Bastante. – admitiu, se sentindo bastante aliviado por finalmente admitir seus temores. – Um Auror completo aos meros dezoito anos...

- Meros dezoito anos nada. Você nunca teve 'meros' anos em nada faz tempo...

- Sim, eu sei... Não me lembre... – a mão de Harry correu para a cintura de Ginny. – Eu seria um idiota se não estivesse aterrorizado. – ofegou levemente quando Ginny encontrou um ponto sensível atrás de sua orelha que ele não sabia ter. – Só não quero parecer um completo idiota.

- Não vai. – Ginny prometeu. – Mas por que está assustado com isso?

- Você tem um monte de irmãos mais velhos que irão me deixar aos pedaços alegremente e sem sentir nem um pingo de remorso se eu estragar tudo de novo...

Ginny beijou a esquina dos lábios de Harry.

- Então, isso é algo no que você precisa trabalhar, não é?

- É... – Harry levou uma das mãos de Ginny até sua mão e depositou um beijo na palma. Ela se virou um pouco, se sentando de lado no colo dele, sua cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, suas mãos entrelaçadas. – Feliz aniversário, Gin... – ele murmurou. Os acontecimentos do dia finalmente pesou e Harry adormeceu, sua bochecha descansando no alto da cabeça de Ginny.

Ginny sentiu a respiração dele esvoaçar seu cabelo conforme seu peito subia e descia lentamente sob sua mão. Lutou contra o sono o máximo possível, as batidas do coração dele contra sua palma. Logo, seus olhos se fecharam gradualmente e a respiração de Ginny também diminuiu e encontrou um ritmo profundo quando ela, também, adormeceu.

_Continua..._


	14. Morning, Noon and Night

**Capítulo Quatorze**

**Morning, Noon and Night**

Harry se mexeu durante o sono, distraidamente notando o peso desconhecido contra seu peito e uma fragrância familiar enevoando sua cabeça. Acordou com um susto, seus braços se apertando ao redor da cintura de Ginny. Ainda estava escuro, sem sinal do amanhecer no céu. Levou o pulso até o rosto e apertou os olhos para o relógio. Passava um pouco das três da manhã. Seus pés estavam estranhamente adormecidos e não conseguiu entender o porquê até perceber que Ginny estava esparramada em seu colo, cortando a circulação até seus pés.

Tentou erguê-la um pouco para que a fizesse se sentar entre suas coxas ao invés de sobre elas, sem acordá-la. A saia dela estava presa atrás dos joelhos dela, então quando ele a passou de sua perna direita para a grama, a cintura da saia desceu e a barra da camisa subiu um pouco. Involuntariamente, olhou para baixo e o contraste de preto contra a pele pálida fez sua cabeça girar.

- Oh, Deus... – murmurou. Nunca tinha pensado muito sobre as calcinhas de Ginny antes, além de leve especulação em seu sexto ano, quando devia estar estudando ou fazendo seus deveres. As pontas de seus dedos traçaram a linha onde a cintura da calcinha encontrava com a pele dela, correndo pela base de sua coluna. Espalmou a pele exposta, sentindo seu pulso aumentar. Apoiou a cabeça no tronco da árvore e olhou para as estrelas por entre os galhos, se forçando a respirar fundo. Seus dedos se fecharam arrependidamente na barra da camisa de Ginny, puxando-a gentilmente para baixo.

Estava começando a amanhecer quando ele adormeceu novamente.

**-x-**

Molly se levantou cedo na manhã seguinte, como fazia todos os dias. Pesarosamente, notou que tinha vestido a camisola do avesso. Vestindo o roupão, desceu as escadas nas pontas dos pés. Os degraus não estalaram, conforme ela descia. O feitiço a reconhecia e abafava os estalos exagerados que oferecia quando as crianças usavam as escadas. Parou no patamar do quarto de Ginny, franzindo o cenho. A porta do quarto estava aberta. Ginny nunca dormia com a porta aberta. Molly terminou de abrir a porta e ofegou; a cama de Ginny estava perfeitamente feita. Não mesmo que Ginny já estava acordada. Nunca fazia a cama antes do café da manhã. Apressadamente, Molly se virou para o quarto de Bill e, respirando fundo, pressionou o ouvido na porta. Satisfeita por ouvir apenas o silêncio, abriu um pouco a porta, rezando para não interromper nada. Era uma coisa ter ciência do que seu filho fazia com a esposa. Ser cumprimentada pela visão disso logo cedo era outra coisa. Ambos estavam deitados na pequena cama, adormecidos. Molly correu para o segundo andar, passando pelo antigo quarto de George e Fred, balançou a varinha para a porta do quarto de Percy. A porta abriu, revelando Percy esparramado na cama, enquanto George estava encolhido em uma pequena bola, dormindo em um saco de dormir no chão. Olhou para o teto e subiu até o quarto de Ron, balançando a varinha para a porta. Ron estava deitado de costas, os braços e pernas em ângulos estranhos, mas a cama de armar, onde Harry dormira nas últimas semanas, também estava vazia. Rapidamente desceu até o térreo e espiou dentro da sala. Charlie estava encolhido no sofá, o cobertor enroscado em seu corpo, uma mão pendurada para fora.

Freneticamente, Molly tentou se lembrar se Harry e Ginny tinham chegado a entrar na casa na noite anterior. Lembrava-se de Ron entrar com Charlie, George e Percy meio arrastando o outro pelas escadas. Arthur entrou em seguida, lhe dando um tapinha no traseiro antes de ir para a cama e, então, Bill e Fleur foram para a cama, antes de a própria Molly ir se deitar. Não se lembrava de ter visto Harry ou Ginny entrarem.

O sangue sumiu do rosto de Molly. Há algumas semanas, Arthur tinha confessado que ainda haviam alguns Comensais da Morte que não tinham sido capturados pelo Ministério.

A manhã serena foi interrompida pelo grito agudo de Molly.

**-x-**

Charlie pulou quando o grito o acordou e ele caiu do sofá, preso no cobertor, pousando no chão com um _thud_.

- Que diabos, mãe? – perguntou sonolentamente.

- É Ginny! – Molly choramingou. – Ela não está na cama!

As sobrancelhas de Charlie se franziram.

- Tem certeza...? – perguntou lentamente, ainda tentando acordar.

- Sim, é claro que tenho certeza. – Molly brigou.

- Se você quer que a gente acorde cedo, mãe, há muitas maneiras gentis de fazer isso. – George resmungou, seguindo Bill e Percy para dentro da sala de estar.

- Ginny sumiu. – Molly lhe disse, medo surgindo no fundo de seu estômago. _Achei que isso tivesse acabado..._ disse a si mesma.

- Harry também. – Ron murmurou, se sentando no último degrau da escada, esfregando os olhos.

Arthur entrou na sala, desviando de Ron, fechando o cinto de seu roupão.

- Certo, garotos, vamos. – o fato de que todos os seis já estavam com as varinhas no bolso ou na mão era uma indicação de como o ano anterior tinha sido. Logo chegaram à porta dos fundos, medo claro em seus rostos. – Espalhem-se. – Arthur ordenou quietamente.

O rosto de Ron estava tenso, enquanto ele caminhava ao lado de Bill, seus dedos fechados apertadamente no punhal de sua varinha. Parou subitamente ao notar os tênis de Harry do outro lado da árvore.

- Pai. – murmurou. Arthur o olhou curiosamente. – Ali... – Ron apontou para o pé parado.

Os olhos de Percy se fecharam. Esta tinha sido a marca de alguns Comensais da Morte que conhecera no Ministério no ano anterior — matar uma pessoa e deixar o corpo para ser encontrado pela família. É claro, eles sempre usaram o _Avada Kedavra_.

- Oh, por favor, não... – murmurou temerosamente.

Charlie foi o primeiro a alcançá-los. Era óbvio, pelo movimento de seus peitos, que ambos estavam respirando. Sua cabeça se inclinou para um lado, enquanto examinava-os com a idéia de desenhar essa cena mais tarde. O cabelo cumprido de Harry mal encontrava os de Ginny, deixando marcas negras no vermelho. Os braços de Harry estavam ao redor da cintura de Ginny, sua varinha saindo do bolso. Os dedos de Ginny estavam entrelaçados com os de Harry, sua cabeça descansado em um dos ombros dele. Charlie olhou para seus irmãos e pai e lhes ofereceu um sorriso torto e um encolher de ombros. Era seu modo de falar,_ está tudo bem_.

- Devíamos acordá-los? – Bill perguntou suavemente. Trocou o peso de perna, fazendo um galho se quebrar com um alto _crack_ na manhã silenciosa.

Ron deu de ombros. Ainda era um pouco surpreendente para ele ver Harry dormir tão profundamente.

Os olhos de Harry se abriram. Seu sangue congelou quando viu os seis homens Weasley com expressões inescrutáveis em seus rostos.

- Oh, maldição... – murmurou. – Gin... – sussurrou, chacoalhando-a um pouco.

- O quê? – Ginny tentou se acomodar ainda mais contra Harry.

Harry ajeitou seus óculos.

- Sério, Gin... Acorda...

- Oh, pelo amor de Merlin. – Ginny resmungou, se esticando. – Por quê? Dormir é tão melhor...

- Uh, Gin, acho que seus irmãos estão prestes a me matar...

Lentamente, Ginny abriu os olhos, apenas para ver Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George e Ron parados em um semicírculo na frente deles. Arthur parecia divertido, mas tentava esconder isso. Ginny notou que ele não conseguia tirar completamente o brilho de seus olhos azuis escuros. Bill parecia dividido entre irritação e outra coisa que Ginny não conseguia definir. Os olhos de Charlie eram intensos, mas não havia raiva neles. Percy parecia aliviado e Ron só parecia querer voltar para a cama. George... O rosto de George estava, lentamente, ficando vermelho. Sentiu a mão de Harry apertar a sua, ambos tensamente esperando pelo que George faria.

Nenhum deles esperava pela explosão de risadas que veio de George. Ele se dobrou e se sentou na grama úmida. Ofegando, gaguejou:

- Eu não consigo... Eu só não consigo... – jogou a cabeça para trás e olhou para o céu azul. – Você viu a cara deles? – murmurou, esperando que Fred pudesse ouvi-lo. George riu mais, dando um tapinha no joelho de Harry. – Ah, Fred ia rir muito disso. Harry, ele teria te zombado até a morte. – George caiu sobre suas costas. – Ou até que tivesse gêmeos e os chamasse de Gred e Forge. – ofegou algum tempo, então começou a rir de novo.

Ginny se ergueu, Harry a imitando.

- Vamos, Harry. Vamos ajudar a mamãe com o café da manhã. Imbecis. – murmurou, antes de caminhar na direção da casa, Harry a seguindo. Ela o olhou. Ele estava franzindo o cenho.

Arthur os observou voltar para a casa, Harry olhando por cima do ombro, preocupação clara em seu rosto. Arthur lhe deu uma piscadela.

- Bom. Tudo parece estar bem, então! – falou animadamente, esfregando as mãos.

Harry murmurou um 'obrigado' para Arthur, antes de seu olhar se voltar para Ginny. Ela ainda estava irritada. Ginny diminuiu o ritmo, e esperou Harry alcançá-la. Ela bufou e balançou a cabeça. As esquinas dos lábios de Harry se ergueram timidamente.

A risada de George diminuiu um pouco.

- Bela cueca, Perce. – engasgou. – Impagável... Martin Miggs, o Trouxa Maluco... Onde você seque acha cuecas dele? – riu.

Ginny e Harry encontraram Fleur na cozinha, e ela passou uma bola de algodão para eles.

- Coloquem nos ouvidos. – ela sussurrou. – Rápido...

Ginny ignorou o conselho e continuou a andar até a sala de estar. Harry, que apreciava sua audição, pegou dois pedaços pequenos de algodão e os colocou nos ouvidos. Respirando fundo, sorriu agradecidamente para Fleur, antes de seguir Ginny para a sala de estar.

- O que vocês estavam pensando? – Molly gritou.

- Eu não estava pensando nada. – Ginny retorquiu.

- Claramente. – Molly brigou. – Tem alguma idéia do quão preocupada eu fiquei quando vi que você não dormiu na sua cama?

- Pensou em olhar pela janela?

- Você pode ser maior de idade, mocinha, mas não pense, nem por um momento, que você pode falar comigo nesse tom de voz. – Molly disse. Andou pela sala por um momento, antes de olhar para os dois adolescentes a sua frente; um parecia aterrorizado e a outra irritada. – Toque de recolher. – Molly decidiu. – As dez e trinta, vocês vão estar nessa sala.

- Você está brincando. – Ginny protestou. Nenhum de seus irmãos precisara estar em casa tão cedo antes.

- Insista mais um pouco e será nove e trinta. – Molly informou sua filha.

- Está tudo bem, Molly. – Harry falou rapidamente.

- Como você pode...? – Ginny se virou para Harry. – Como você pode ficar do lado dela?

- Não estou do lado de ninguém. – Harry respondeu. – Nós devíamos ter entrado...

- Inacreditável! – Ginny exclamou, subindo as escadas.

Harry olhou para Molly apologeticamente.

- Só acabamos dormindo. – falou em uma tentativa de explicar. O olhar que Molly lhe deu era um que ele tinha visto ela lançar para outros, nunca para ele. Decidindo que discrição era o melhor, Harry subiu as escadas e foi se trocar.

Arthur entrou na sala e se sentou em sua poltrona favorita. Olhou para o relógio, ao lado da lareira.

- Por que você não checou o relógio, querida? – os ponteiros de Harry e Ginny estavam firmes em 'casa'.

Charlie entrou atrás de Arthur e foi para o sofá, onde se esticou novamente.

- Acho que a verdadeira pergunta – ele começou cansadamente e bocejando. – Por que nenhum de nós checou o relógio? – com isso, ele afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e adormeceu mais uma vez.

Pela primeira vez, Molly não tinha nada a falar.

**-x-**

Ron descansou a cabeça no balcão, se sentindo como um pedaço de alface murcho.

- Precisamos de ajuda. – gemeu suavemente contra a madeira polida.

- Você acha? – George retorquiu sem nenhum tom verdadeiramente ofensivo em sua voz, cruzando os braços sobre o balcão, de frente para Ron, e descansando a cabeça neles.

- Nós precisamos. – Ron continuou, sem notar o tom de George. – Ginny vai voltar para a escola em umas duas semanas e o Harry vai começar a trabalhar no Ministério no dia seguinte.

- É, estou ciente... – George disse com um pouco de irritação.

- Coloquei um aviso no Profeta semana passada. – Ron confessou, virando a cabeça para poder olhar para George.

- Colocou? – a cabeça de George se ergueu em surpresa.

- Sim. Depois daqueles primeiros dias, percebi que íamos precisar de ajuda uma vez que Harry e Gin precisassem sair. Já recebi algumas respostas. – Ron procurou em um dos bolsos de sua veste e tirou alguns pergaminhos. Os deslizou pelo balcão até George. – Olha, George, desculpe se eu passei do limite...

- Não passou. – George disse curtamente. – Devia ter feito isso eu mesmo. – esfregou os cantos de seus olhos. – Isso era algo que F-f-fred normalmente fazia. – suspirou e pegou os pergaminhos. – Era o trabalho dele. Foi ele que contratou Verity, sabe.

- Não estou surpreso. – Ron disse ironicamente. – Ela era boa? – perante a expressão duvidosa no rosto de George, Ron adicionou: - De verdade.

- Ela trouxe algum charme. – George finalmente disse, não querendo falar algo negativo de sua antiga funcionária. – Os garotos ficavam tão ocupados olhando para ela, que eles não tinham tempo de tentar contrabandear algo para dentro dos bolsos.

- O que funcionar, então. – Ron disse, se espreguiçando.

George olhou para as cartas em suas mãos.

- Quais você gostou? – as indicou para Ron.

Ron olhou para os pergaminhos na mão levemente tremula de George.

- Por que não as lê primeiro? – sugeriu. – Aí _nós_ podemos discutir isso. – Ron rangeu os dentes em frustração. George não parecia querer tomar a iniciativa em nada e Ron estava incerto do que fazer com a loja. Conseguia comprar ingredientes e lidar com as vendas bem o bastante, mas quando se tratava de tomar decisões sobre o que fazer com a loja em si, Ron quase não tinha idéia. Não conhecia o bastante para tomar para si as pequenas tarefas do dia a dia que quase paralisavam George.

Os dedos de George se apertaram ao redor das cartas, amassando-as.

- Certo.

**-x-**

Ginny encontrou Harry sob uma árvore, estudando. Eles não estavam mais trabalhando na loja. George e Ron tinham contratado dois bruxos que não tinham sido capazes de terminar a escola e não queriam voltar. Sasha tinha sido um daqueles sonserinos que se mantivera tão quieto que nem Ron, nem George, se lembravam dele na escola. Sasha confessou que o Chapéu Seletor o tinha colocado na Sonserina por que sua família toda tinha freqüentado Durmstrang, não por algum tipo de soberania sanguínea. David era nascido trouxa e era de Lufa-Lufa. Mas eles pareciam trabalhar em algum tipo de harmonia bizarra. O senso de humor de David, na verdade, era mais maldoso que o de Sasha.

Sentou-se na grama com um suspiro, percebendo que devia pegar seu livro de Poções e ler alguma coisa.

- Como você estuda?

Harry olhou para Ginny por cima da armação dos óculos.

- Abro o livro, leio, faço anotações...

Ginny bufou e ajeitou seu rabo de cavalo, tentando receber um pouco do fraco vento frio na nuca.

- Está muito quente para estudar. – decidiu.

- É o que você diz. – Harry riu suavemente, escrevendo uma referência de Poções em seu caderno.

- Faça uma pausa. – Ginny encorajou. – Nós podemos ir nadar.

Harry balançou a cabeça levemente.

- Não sei nadar, na verdade.

Ginny franziu o cenho. Ela se lembrava de Harry nadando no Lago durante o Torneio.

- Mas a segunda tarefa...? Os sereianos?

Harry fechou o livro.

- Você não sabe?

- Sei o quê?

Sorriu.

- Isso foi Dobby. – contou com a voz um pouco estrangulada. – Ele trouxe guelricho pra mim. Salvou minha vida. – a garganta de Harry se fechou e ele tossiu algumas vezes. Sabia que precisava ir ao Chalé das Conchas prestar seus respeitos. – Então, é – continuou, brincando com a pena. – eu realmente não sei nadar direito.

- Posso te ensinar. – Ginny disse prontamente.

- Quem te ensinou?

- Charlie. No verão antes de ele ir para Romênia.

Harry colocou o livro de lado e se espreguiçou.

- Um problema. – afirmou.

- Que seria...?

- Eu não tenho roupa de banho. – lembrou. – Os Dursley não me levavam para a praia nas férias. – adicionou secamente.

Ginny afastou sua preocupação.

- Tem um armário na lavanderia com as roupas de banho antigas dos meninos. Deve ter um par que te sirva. – ergueu-se. – Nos encontramos aqui em dez minutos?

- Uh, certo... – Harry tinha a sensação de que tinha sido passado para trás, por que em quinze minutos se viu parado na beira do rio, um cobertor velho e gasto esticado na grama, suas roupas empilhadas em um canto. – Sua mãe sabe que você usa isso? – perguntou, dedilhando uma das alças do biquíni de Ginny. Não deixava muito à imaginação.

- É claro que sabe. – Ginny disse atrevidamente. – Ela estava comigo quando eu comprei.

- De algum modo, não acho que eu devia te ver usando ele... – Harry murmurou. - Você está praticamente nua.

Ginny sorriu e mergulhou no rio.

- Pode vir, a água está ótima!

Tentativamente, Harry colocou a ponta do pé na água.

- Está meio gelada...

- É mais fácil se você só pular. – Ginny aconselhou, o observando cuidadosamente colocar os óculos sobre sua camisa.

Harry respirou fundo e pulou. Voltou à superfície tremendo.

- Pelas bolas de Merlin, está gelada!

- Menininha. – Ginny virou a cabeça em desdém.

Harry ficou em pé dentro do rio, a correnteza gentilmente cutucando seus pés. Ginny nadou preguiçosamente ao seu redor, seu cabelo ruivo esvoaçando atrás de si.

- O que sou suposto a fazer agora? – perguntou, brigando consigo mesmo para evitar cruzar os braços em frente ao peito.

Ginny parou do seu lado.

- Só dobre os joelhos. – instruiu. – Abra os braços e deite de costas. Apenas deixe seus pés subirem. Assim. – ela demonstrou, flutuando de costas, seus braços abertos, as palmas viradas para cima. – Prende um pouco a respiração, também. – Ginny colocou os pés no fundo do rio e se ajeitou. – Sua vez. Eu te seguro. – Harry fechou os olhos e seguiu as instruções de Ginny. Conseguia sentir as mãos dela em suas costas, mantendo-o na superfície. – Não se preocupe. – ela falou suavemente. – Te peguei.

Harry se sentiu um pouco ridículo. Ginny era vários centímetros mais baixa do que ele, e era ela quem o estava segurando. Não conseguia se lembrar de se sentir tão livre e leve em uma vassoura. Não sentiu tirou quando ela as mãos de suas costas. Lentamente, abriu os olhos, fixando-os no céu. Era pacífico aqui. Harry se perguntou se era errado se sentir tão tranqüilo; como se pudesse apenas deixar toda sua culpa e preocupações irem embora com a correnteza.

Ginny mordeu seu lábio, enquanto Harry flutuava tranquilamente. O hematoma lívido que tinha visto na semana anterior em seu aniversário parecia ainda mais lívido na luz do sol. Era uma feia mancha azulada, que começava em seu coração e se espalhava por seu peito em uma marca do tamanho da mão de Ginny, se ela esticasse seus dedos, e que suavemente mudava para uma tonalidade acinzentada nas bordas. A cicatriz sob o hematoma era um vil epicentro. Ginny se perguntou se Riddle sabia da cicatriz quando tentara matar Harry. Seu pai uma vez tinha lhe dito que as coisas pareceriam melhor à luz do dia. Involuntariamente, esticou a mão e traçou a borda do hematoma, não querendo ir mais longe que isso.

A sensação da água gelada pingada dos dedos de Ginny fez Harry voltar ao presente com um susto. Lutou para colocar os pés no chão e se levantar. Ginny estava congelada, uma mão no ar. Pegando seu pulso, ele guiou sua mão até seu peito, colocando sua palma sobre a cicatriz. Com um impulso que não entendia, Ginny afastou a mão e roçou os lábios sobre a cicatriz.

- Para que foi isso? – Harry perguntou roucamente, apertando os olhos na direção de Ginny.

- É suposto a deixar melhor. – Ginny disse tremulamente. Pausou. – Faz?

A mão de Harry saiu da água e esfregou a cicatriz.

- Não deixou pior.

Ginny fungou.

-Bem, _me_ fez me sentir melhor.

**-x-**

Em algum lugar, um relógio marcou a meia noite.

Ginny estava deitada na poltrona, suas pernas apoiadas no encosto e sua cabeça pendurada para fora do assento.

- Nunca ouvi a mãe e o pai falarem 'eu te amo' para o outro.

Harry estava sentado no chão, as costas apoiadas na poltrona, sua cabeça ao lado da de Ginny.

- Você acha que as palavras em si são importantes?

- Não sei. – Ginny começou a tricotar, distraidamente formando uma carreira. – Palavras nem sempre significam muita coisa, sabe? – quietamente adicionou outra carreira a que já tinha começado. – Mas não dá para duvidar de como eles se sentem. Eles não _precisam_ falar.

- Por que não? – Harry perguntou curiosamente. – Acho que uma pessoa pode _querer_ ouvir de vez em quando.

- Verdade. – Ginny cedeu. – Mas é o que eles _fazem_ um pelo outro que conta. – virou a cabeça para estudar o perfil de Harry na luz fraca. – Com eles, amor é mais uma ação do que um sentimento.

- Então, as palavras não são necessárias...

**-x-**

_Ginny andou rapidamente pelos corredores da escola; sua mochila pendurada em um de seus ombros, seus olhos fixos no chão a sua frente. Seus ombros se encolheram, tentando evitar atrair atenção para si. Os empurrões dos sonserinos tinham ficado piores. Odiava ter de se comportar dessa maneira, mas se desse o troco, seria pior para ela mais tarde. Detenção com os Carrows para que os sonserinos extraordinariamente burros pudessem praticar a maldição Crucitus nela. Quando Crabbe ou Goyle faziam isso eles mal conseguiam pronunciar as palavras. A maldição em si não doía. Era mais a repetição que a deixava dolorida. Mais e mais impregnava suas veias. Mas não importava o quanto doía, lágrimas não eram uma opção..._

**-x-**

Harry acordou em um pulo. Ele nunca soubera precisamente pelo quê Ginny tinha passado na escola no ano anterior. Não importava. Sua imaginação conseguia prover várias situações para seus sonhos.

- Você 'ta bem, cara? – Ron murmurou sonolentamente.

- Sim. – Harry disse roucamente, respirando fundo. – Volte a dormir... – prendeu a respiração, esperando ouvir os suaves roncos que sinalizavam que Ron tinha dormido. Deitando-se de lado, apertou um travesseiro contra o peito. Ainda tinha pesadelos. Não com a mesma freqüência com que tinha logo após a guerra, mas freqüente o bastante. A natureza esporádica dos pesadelos lhe dava uma pequena quantidade de apreensão quando tentava dormir. Ele nunca sabia: seria essa noite uma para pesadelos?

Fechou os olhos e tentou pensar em algo mais prazeroso. Inevitavelmente, seus pensamentos se voltaram para Ginny. Prendeu-se nos pequenos detalhes, como a sensação da mão dela contra seu peito ou a fragrância do cabelo ruivo sob seu nariz, enquanto balançavam na rede.

**-x-**

_Harry caminhou ao lado da mesa no Salão Principal, focado no brilho do cabelo dela na luz da manhã. Brilhava como um sinal, guiando-o para o alívio de sua alma machucada. Pegou o pulso dela e a tirou do banco. Sem falar nada, a guiou para fora do Salão Principal e para a Torre da Grifinória. Passaram pelo Buraco do Retrato e Harry foi para as escadas espirais que levavam para os dormitórios masculinos. Balançou a varinha na direção da porta do sétimo ano no topo da escada, e a porta se abriu magicamente. Fez Ginny entrar no quarto, balançando a varinha mais uma vez para a porta, que se fechou e se trancou com um click ruidoso. A mão de Harry desceu pela lateral do quadril de Ginny, segurando um punhado do tecido da saia que ela usava, enquanto praticamente a empurrava contra a porta..._

- Harry, acorda!

- Unghhh.

- Harry, já são dez horas... Você perdeu o café da manhã.

Harry acordou dolorosamente.

- Estou de pé, estou de pé... Estou... Acordado... – se corrigiu rapidamente, virando-se para o outro lado, ficando de costas para Ginny, sentindo o corar subir por seu pescoço. – Vou descer em um minuto. – falou ofegante. _Eu espero_...

- Certo... – Ginny disse ceticamente. Harry prendeu a respiração até ouvir a porta se fechar suavemente.

Deitando-se de costas, Harry olhou feio para seu corpo.

- Sério? Agora? Você decide fazer isso agora? – deixou a cabeça cair de volta no travesseiro. Não tinha sonhado com Ginny dessa maneira há mais de um ano. Ergueu uma mão trêmula e secou o suor que estava em sua testa.

Parecia que algumas coisas estavam voltando ao normal.

_Continua..._


	15. Mending

**Capítulo Quinze**

**Mending**

Harry olhou para seu relógio. Já passava das dez. Teriam que entrar logo.

- Ei, Ginny... – falou, cutucando-a gentilmente. – Precisamos entrar. Toque de recolher.

Os olhos de Ginny se cerraram, mas ela se ergueu do banco que tinham levado para debaixo de uma árvore, e começou a marchar na direção da casa. Foi para a sala de estar e se sentou no tapete, suas costas contra o sofá. Harry se juntou a ela, franzindo o cenho. O humor de Ginny tinha mudado completamente com seu anúncio.

- Algo errado, Gin? – perguntou levemente.

- Como você pôde deixar a mamãe nos dar um toque de recolher?

A boca de Harry se abriu, enquanto ele virava a cabeça para olhar para Ginny.

- Huh?

- Nós dois somos adultos. – Ginny discutiu. – E ela está nos tratando como se fossemos _crianças_!

Espantado, Harry balançou a cabeça levemente.

- Gin, isso foi há mais de uma semana...

- Seu ponto? – ela perguntou friamente.

- Por que você não falou comigo sobre isso semana passada? – Harry perguntou incerto.

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Estava ocupada. – disse displicentemente.

- Você está brincando? – Harry bufou.

- Só quero saber por que você não me apoiou quando mamãe estava nos dando esse maldito toque de recolher.

Harry deixou sua cabeça se apoiar no assento do sofá.

- Não gosto de confrontos. – contou.

- Podia ter me enganado. – Ginny bufou. – Eu já te vi ter vários confrontos.

- Não gosto de brigar. – Harry suspirou. – Eu realmente não gosto de perder a calma...

- Oho! Você deve achar que eu pirei. – Ginny opôs. – Eu já te _vi_. Já te vi feliz, chateado, estressado, amedrontado... Eu já te vi quase morrer mais de uma vez. Já te vi chorar. Já te vi se fechar tanto que você quase sumiu.

- Não é a mesma coisa. – Harry replicou, se erguendo. Andou de um lado para o outro na sala, lançando olhares indignados na direção de Ginny. – Nesses últimos meses, depois de termos escapados dos Malfoy...

- Espere. – Ginny interrompeu. – O que quer dizer, 'escapar dos Malfoy'?

- Nós fomos capturados e levados até a casa de Lucius Malfoy. Dobby nos ajudou a sair das masmorras sob a casa. – Harry correu uma mão pelo cabelo. - Explico outra hora. – falou, evitando a pergunta nos olhos de Ginny. – A questão é – continuou. – que nos últimos meses, eu estive mais calmo que qualquer vez antes. Não que eu não sentisse nada. Eu ainda me sentia aborrecido ou chateado, mas eu não deixava isso me controlar... Não quero deixar algo assim me controlar... – Harry sentia seu corpo tremer e uma parte de sua mente se perguntou se Ginny conseguia notar isso. – Não gosto de brigar. – Harry repetiu. – Não quis brigar com Molly por causa disso. Sejamos honestos, Gin: nós fomos um pouco irresponsáveis, considerando tudo o que ainda há lá fora.

- Harry, há tantas defesas nessa casa que eu estou surpresa que as malditas _corujas_ consigam passar. – Ginny discutiu.

- Defesas podem ser quebradas. – Harry disse sobriamente. Sentou-se em um sofá e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. – Esse é meu lar, Ginny. – sussurrou. – Eu só tive dois, Hogwarts e aqui... – sua garganta se apertou quando se lembrou de estar nesse mesmo cômodo, há um mês, implorando para que Molly e Arthur o deixassem ficar. – Não quero estar em uma posição em que eu _tenha_ que ir embora. E se eu der um motivo para seus pais não confiarem em mim... – os ombros de Harry de encolheram. – Não quero dar um motivo para eles não confiarem.

Suspirando, Harry se ergueu.

- Vou dormir. – murmurou. Marchou escadas acima, silenciosamente fumegando. Abriu a porta do quarto de Ron e se jogou na cama. Ron ergueu os olhos do diário em seu colo.

- Algum problema? – perguntou distraidamente.

Harry arrancou um tênis e depois o outro e os jogou do outro lado do quarto.

- Sua irmã... – rosnou. – Ela é impossível...

Ron fechou o diário lentamente, deixando a pena entre as páginas.

- Isso é novidade para você?

Harry pegou o travesseiro e o colocou no rosto, pressionando-o, resmungando suas frustrações para as penas. Jogou-o no chão, ofegando e olhou para Ron com as lentes esfumaçadas dos óculos.

- Não, não é.

- O que ela fez agora? – Ron perguntou curiosamente.

Harry se jogou no colchão, fazendo a cama estalar ominosamente.

- Ela ficou brava comigo por que eu não a apoiei quando sua mãe nos deu o toque de recolher.

- Isso foi semana passada. – Ron deixou escapar incredulamente.

- É...

- Então, por que você não a apoiou contra a mamãe nisso? – Ron se deitou em sua cama e apoiou a cabeça na mão.

- Não quero que seus pais pensem que não podem confiar em mim com Ginny.

Ron começou a rir quase histericamente.

- Essa é a coisa mais engraçada que eu ouvi hoje. – riu alegremente. – Mamãe e papai provavelmente confiam mais em você do que todos nós juntos. Você, provavelmente, poderia passar a noite no quarto dela, e eles iam pensar que tudo o que vocês fizeram foi ficar de mãos dadas e jogar algum jogo de palavras.

George colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Harry não quer dar um motivo para mamãe e papai pensarem que ele não merece ser confiado. – Ron respondeu dramaticamente.

George ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você é o salvador do mundo bruxo. O sol nasce e se põem em você.

Harry se sentou, seus olhos brilhando com o quão ofendido tinha ficado com os comentários de Ron e George. Respirou fundo várias vezes antes de falar, tentando se controlar.

- Certo, antes de tudo, eu não estou planejando em comprometer a reputação de Ginny tão cedo. – se remexeu, horrivelmente desconfortável com a direção que a conversa tinha tomado.

- Por quê? Você acha que ela é feia? – George questionou com a expressão de um repórter Trouxa.

- Eu... Uh... – Harry gaguejou, corando. – Você vai me socar se eu falar que não? – perguntou, se encolhendo levemente.

- Não no momento, mas me reservo no direito de fazê-lo mais tarde. – George respondeu imediatamente.

- Sou só eu ou essa conversa ficou maluca? – Harry murmurou. – Não, não acho que ela seja feia, só não quero fazer... _Isso_... Com Ginny por enquanto. – Harry engasgou, sentindo sua nuca esquentar. A esfregou desconfortavelmente, certo de que Ron e George conseguiam sentir o calor emanando de sua nuca. – E vou deixar toda essa merda de 'menino que sobreviveu' passar, por que está vindo de você. – falou propositalmente. – Qualquer outra pessoa vai ser enfeitiçada. – soltou o ar com força e pegou o travesseiro do chão, colocando-o na cama e se deitando. – Podemos deixar isso pra lá?

- Ginny está chateada por que Harry não a apoiou com o toque de recolher. – Ron contou a George em voz baixa.

- Ah. Isso explica bastante... – George se sentou no tapete entre as camas de Harry e Ron. Deu um tapinha compreensivo no ombro de Harry. – Dê um ou dois dias para Ginny se acalmar. Ela tem o temperamento da mamãe. Queima como uma explosão de poção, mas eventualmente se acalmar.

- É. – Ron adicionou. – Não se preocupe com isso, cara. Além do mais, ela vai voltar para a escola em duas semanas e tenho certeza de que até o natal mamãe já vai ter desistido do toque de recolher.

- É, isso é um alívio. – Harry retorquiu. – Vai estar muito frio para ir para qualquer outro lugar que não seja a sala de estar em dezembro.

- Onde podemos tomar conta de você e Gin. – George riu.

- Brilhante. – Harry resmungou, fechando os olhos.

**-x-**

Ginny balançou na rede, os olhos abertos e focados na casa. Molly estava em um frenesi de limpeza e Ginny estava tentando passar desapercebida para que não precisasse afastar todos os móveis de seu quarto e esfregar todos os cantos. Odiava fazer limpeza do jeito Trouxa e também não era muito fã de fazê-la com magia. Satisfeita que Molly não ia encontrá-la, Ginny fechou os olhos. Tentou relaxar, mas não conseguiu. Harry não tinha falado com ela desde a briga deles na noite anterior. Shacklebolt tinha enviado uma coruja logo cedo naquela manhã, pedindo para Harry encontrá-lo, então ele tinha ido com Arthur depois do café da manhã, deixando Ginny em um terreno meio incerto. Tinha passado a manhã revendo suas anotações de Transfiguração e leu o primeiro capítulo do livro de Feitiços. Depois do almoço, escapou do clima abafado da casa e se refugiou nas sombras frescas da rede.

- Chega pra lá. – uma voz lhe disse. Ginny abriu os olhos. Harry estava parado ao seu lado, com a aparência cansada. Ajeitou-se um pouco, permitindo que Harry subisse na rede. – Alguma vez já precisou fazer algo que preferia não fazer?

- O tempo todo. – respondeu cuidadosamente.

- Preciso usar Legilimência – Harry disse simplesmente. – nos Comensais da Morte. – ele deu uma risada irônica. – Bem, exceto por _um_ Comensal da Morta em particular.

- Quem?

- Malfoy. – Harry rosnou. – Draco. – esclareceu. – Ele consegue usar oclumência para bloquear. Então, ele toma Veritaserum e eu ganho a alegria suprema de questioná-lo sobre suas atividades, duas vezes por ano. – ergueu as mãos e massageou as têmporas, uma dor de cabeça se formando atrás dos olhos.

- O que Legilimência faz?

- Eu posso ver... – Harry puxou o ar lentamente. – Dentro da cabeça de alguém. – se virou de modo que ficou deitado de frente para Ginny. – Memórias. Sentimentos. – tremeu violentamente. – É terrivelmente intrusivo. – ele se arrepiou, fazendo Ginny pressionar as costas de sua mão contra a testa dele.

- Está se sentindo mal? – perguntou.

- Kingsley... Me fez praticar nele.

- Mas você gosta do Kingsley.

- Más memórias com Legilimência. – Harry explicou, se enrolando ao redor da Ginny, puxando-a fortemente contra si em uma tentativa de parar de tremer. – Eu não gosto... Kingsley tentou deixar tão agradável quanto possível, mas nem ele conseguiu manter as memórias dos últimos três anos reprimidas.

Balançaram em silêncio na rede por vários momentos, antes de Harry falar novamente.

- Gosto tanto do toque de recolher quanto você. – confessou.

- É o que eu queria ouvir. – Ginny murmurou.

Harry ergueu a cabeça apenas o bastante para olhar para Ginny.

- Você é maluca, sabe. – informou em tom de conversa. – Completamente maluca.

- Se acostume. – Ginny respondeu petulantemente.

**-x-**

George pegou uma pilha de nuques em sua mão e as guardou na gaveta da caixa registradora em estilo Trouxa no outro lado do balcão. Esfregou os olhos, exausto por causa do dia. A loja estivera ocupada desde o momento que a abrira as nove da manhã. Era quase cinco e George pegou a varinha para fechar a porta quando ouviu o sino anunciar que alguém estava entrando. Ergueu os olhos do livro contábil no balcão e viu Katie andar em sua direção, desviando dos últimos clientes.

- Ei...

- Por que não veio no domingo? – ela perguntou sem preâmbulos.

- Precisei trabalhar no domingo. – George murmurou, adicionando uma coluna de figuras. – Acabou nosso estoque de várias coisas, semana passada.

- Devia ter me mandado uma coruja avisando que não ia. – Katie sibilou.

- Esqueci. – George murmurou, brincando com a pena em sua mão.

- Como pode esquecer cortesia comum? – Katie se virou e começou a marchar na direção da porta. – Da próxima vez que você falar que vai ir comigo, _faça_ isso. – saiu da loja, batendo a porta com tanta força que o vidro tremeu.

George descansou a cabeça no balcão.

Não tinha ido se encontrar com Katie e Angelina, por que estivera assustado. Angelina o lembrava de Fred. Na verdade, tudo o lembrava de Fred, mas algumas coisas o lembravam mais de Fred do que outras. A loja, é claro, mas não era tão ruim quanto o quarto que tinham n'A Toca ou o apartamento. Isso lhe lembrava que Fred tinha ido e não ia voltar. A loja, entretanto, era como uma parte viva de Fred que não podia morrer. Não se George tivesse algo a dizer sobre isso.

Mas Angelina...

George conseguia facilmente se lembrar da última vez que Angelina e Fred estiveram juntos. Havia sido um encontro clandestino dos quatro – Fred, Angelina, Katie e ele. Tinham se encontrado em um pub trouxa em Highbridge para beber, antes de voltarem para a casa da Tia Muriel. Era tão grande que conseguiram se esgueirar para uma área pouco usada, que tinha vários quartos. Às vezes, ele, Fred e Ginny se escondiam lá por causa da constante repreensão da tia Muriel. Fred e Angelina tinham desaparecido dentro de um dos quartos que saia da sala de estar, deixando George e Katie sozinhos. Quando Fred e Angelina saíram do quarto, horas mais tarde, George conseguia ver a aura de satisfação que envolvia Fred, o pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios quando ele aparatou Angelina para a casa dela.

Duas semanas depois, Fred estava morto e George tinha que aprender a viver sem uma parte sua que era tão vital quanto seu coração.

Angelina era uma lembrança viva de que Fred tinha ido. Tanto quanto o próprio George o era.

George se lembrava vagamente de ter visto Angelina no funeral de Fred. Ela estivera em pé entre Alicia e Katie. _Não, não em pé... Alicia e Katie a estavam segurando..._ George tinha evitado as pessoas no funeral, mais por que não queria falar com qualquer um deles, ouvir como eles sentiam muito. Mas, acima de tudo, ele não quisera ver Angelina.

E ele ainda não queria.

Mas precisava.

George fechou a gaveta da caixa registradora.

- Eu já volto! – gritou por cima dos ombros. Abriu a porta e correu para a rua, tropeçando nos próprios pés. – Katie! Espere! – virou a cabeça, procurando por ela na rua movimentada. – Katie! – passou pelo espaço entre duas bruxas idosas. – Katie! – gritou, correndo na direção dela, desviando das pessoas com vários resultados; desviando de algumas e trombando com outras. A alcançou, sua mão se fechando ao redor do braço dela. – Maldição, mulher, você consegue andar rápido. – reclamou.

Impacientemente, Katie tentou soltar seu braço do aperto de George.

- Não pode fazer isso. – falou. – Não pode tratar as pessoas dessa maneira.

- Eu sei. – George suspirou, soltando Katie.

Katie voltou a andar na direção do prédio onde morava.

- Se decida. – ela falou sobre o ombro. – Se quer ser meu amigo, isso quer dizer que você vai ter de encarar coisas que te fazem lembrar-se dele... – ela parou no meio da rua movimentada. – Não dá para ter as duas coisas. – com isso, entrou no seu prédio e subiu as escadas até seu apartamento, mordendo o lábio.

George ficou parado na rua, abrindo e fechando a boca na direção de Katie em perplexidade. Lentamente, balançou a cabeça e voltou para a loja. Ron estava na porta, se despedindo do último cliente.

- Obrigado. – ele disse a pequena garota, que foi embora segurando uma sacola grande em uma mão e a mão do pai com a outra. – Provavelmente teremos Mini-Pufes no Natal. – adicionou com um suspirou ressentido. As garotas adoravam os Mini-Pufes. George esperou a garota e seu pai passarem pela porta, antes de voltar para dentro. Sentou-se pesadamente no alto banco atrás do balcão e, mais uma vez, pegou sua pena.

Ron começou a fazer uma lista de produtos que precisavam repor nas prateleiras, quando ouviu alguém fungando no canto atrás de si.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou sem olhar para George.

As fungadas cessaram imediatamente.

- Sim. – George soltou um suspiro silencioso. Apertou a ponte do nariz e verificou o livro de contabilidade, preparou um depósito para ser feito na conta da loja em Gringotes pela manhã, e ajudou David e Sasha a prepararem um pedido de ingredientes, que precisavam para preparar mais produtos. Pendurou sua veste no gancho atrás da porta do quarto dos fundos e seguiu Ron até a rua. Começou a Aparatar, mas parou no meio do processo.

- Ron. – chamou subitamente.

- Sim?

George olhou para o prédio em que Katie tinha entrado mais cedo.

- Fale para a mamãe que vou chegar mais tarde.

- Uh... Tudo bem... – Ron olhou cuidadosamente para George. – Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Estou bem. – George disse irritadamente. – Apenas vá para casa _agora_, antes que a mamãe pense que fomos atacados Merlin sabe pelo quê e mande metade do departamento de Aurores atrás de nós, junto com os bruxos do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia...

- O que eu digo a ela? – Ron ficou parado teimosamente na rua, seus braços cruzados sobre o peito. – Ela não vai aceitar um 'Oh, nossa, mãe, George apenas pediu para avisar que vai voltar mais tarde', sabe.

George soltou o ar com força.

- Diga que precisei cuidar de algo. – George começou a andar. – Diga que chegarei em algumas horas... – continuou andando pela rua, ciente do suave estalo da aparatação de Ron. Parou na escadaria do alto prédio de Katie e correu um dedo pela lista de nomes. O apartamento de Katie era no último andar. – É claro que é... – George murmurou. Pressionou o botão ao lado do nome dela. A porta abriu suavemente e George entrou, começando a subir os quatro lances de escada até a porta de Katie.

Bateu na porta quase tentativamente. Katie abriu a porta, uma expressão de boas vias em seu rosto, que deu lugar a uma de confusão quando viu George.

- Sim? – perguntou friamente.

- Quando você vai ver Ang de novo?

Katie se encostou à batente da porta, estudando George, como se ele fosse algum tipo de espécie estranha na aula de Cuidados das Criaturas Mágicas.

- Não sei. Provavelmente domingo que vem.

- Onde?

- Um café perto da King's Cross. Normalmente, perto das duas horas.

- Estarei lá. – George disse quietamente.

- Acredito quando ver. – Katie respondeu.

George piscou e, pela primeira vez, notou que Katie estava usando uma roupa diferente da que usava mais cedo.

- E essa roupa? – perguntou, indicando o vestido que ela estava usando.

- Vou encontrar alguém. – suspirou.

George se afastou levemente.

- Como um... – engoliu. – Um encontro?

- Sim, George. Um encontro.

- Com um homem? – ele exigiu.

- Não, George, com um hipogrifo. Nós estamos loucamente apaixonados e assim que o Conselho Bruxo mudar as leis, iremos fugir para Gretna Green e nos casarmos. – Katie girou os olhos impacientemente. – Sim, George, com um homem.

- Quem?

- Não é da sua conta. – Katie começou a fechar a porta, mas a mãe de George a impediu. – O quê?

- Quem?

Os olhos de Katie se cerraram.

- Martin Summerby.

George olhou para Katie em estupefação, antes de começar a rir.

- Summerby? O Lufo?

Katie olhou feio para George.

- Sim. – ela fez um espetáculo do ato de ver as horas em seu relógio. – Agora, se me dá licença, preciso terminar de me trocar... – com isso, ela fechou a porta na cara de George.

- Eu te vejo no domingo! – gritou para a porta firmemente fechada. Não podia ter certeza, mas achou ter ouvido Katie bufar do outro lado. Claramente ouviu uma risada vir da porta do outro lado do andar. George se virou e viu um bruxo de meia idade, obviamente aproveitando o espetáculo que ele e Katie tinham dado. – O que está olhando? – resmungou.

- Você realmente gosta dela, não é?

- Quem? Ela? – George indicou a porta da Katie. – Não... Quero dizer, ela é uma amiga...

- Melhor amiga?

George começou a sorrir, mas sua expressão rapidamente se fechou.

- Não tenho mais um melhor amigo. – murmurou, começando a descer as escadas. George chegou à rua e desaparatou. Reapareceu na frente de um portão baixo em uma clareira calma. George passou pelo portão e cegamente foi até o túmulo de Fred. A grama tinha começado a nascer sobre a terra, voltando a ser o que era antes. Logo, até a terra esqueceria que Fred tinha existido. Sentou-se na grama, encostado na lápide. – Ei, mano... – murmurou tremulamente, descansando a cabeça contra o mármore gelado.

**-x-**

Molly caminhou de um lado para o outro na cozinha. Ron tinha chegado em casa na hora do jantar, mas George não. Ele tinha dito que George tinha alguma coisa para fazer e voltaria em duas horas. Isso tinha sido há três horas.

- Precisamos ir procurá-lo. – falou para Arthur, que estava sentado à mesa, tomando chá. – Precisamos nos dividir em pares e procurar por ele.

- Molly, pense nisso. Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar. Não podemos apenas começar a Aparatar ao redor da Inglaterra, aparecendo em lugares aleatórios, procurando por George.

No primeiro lance de escadas, Ron, Harry e Ginny estavam reunidos ao redor de uma Orelha Extensível, expressões tristes em seus rostos.

- O que aconteceu? – Ginny sussurrou, olhando para Ron.

- Não sei. – Ron admitiu. – Ele saiu da loja bem na hora de fechar e voltou alguns minutos depois. Não parecia muito bem.

Harry franziu o cenho e tirou o logro de sob a porta, guardando-o no bolso.

- Shhh. Eles estão vindo.

Arthur parou na ponta da escada.

- Eu sei que vocês estão aí, ouvindo, então é mais fácil se apenas se juntarem a nós na sala.

Cheios de culpa, se ergueram e desceram a escada, antes de entrarem na sala atrás de Arthur. Ele se sentou no sofá, ao lado de Molly. Ron se sentou em uma poltrona, enquanto Ginny se encolhia em um banco e Harry se sentava aos pés dela.

- Então, o que fazemos agora? – Ron perguntou.

- Esperamos. – Arthur disse simplesmente. Sua mão cobriu a de Molly e a apertou de uma maneira que esperava ser reconfortante. – Não pode ter ido muito longe.

O som da porta de trás abrindo e fechando os fez pular e, casualmente, George entrou na sala. Ele parecia pálido e seus olhos estavam suspeitosamente vermelhos, mas ele sorriu tremulamente.

- Essa é uma festa apenas a convidados, ou qualquer um pode se juntar?

- Onde você esteve? – Molly perguntou estridentemente.

- Só tinha algo para fazer, mãe. – George esfregou cansadamente o resto. – Vou me deitar, então. Estou cansado. – parou e beijou Molly na bochecha.

**-x-**

George parou na entrada da King's Cross, olhando o café do outro lado da rua. Katie estava sentada em uma mesa do lado de fora, uma xícara de algo ao lado de seu braço, enquanto ela escrevia algo em um bloco de notas. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e atravessou a rua.

- Ei...

Katie ergueu os olhos para ele, uma sobrancelha se erguendo.

- Olá.

- Se importa se eu me sentar?

Katie empurrou uma cadeira em resposta e, cuidadosamente, George se sentou na ponta. Estava sentado curvado na cadeira, nervosamente mexendo em seu cabelo. Usou os dedos para penteá-lo sobre sua orelha perdida, antes de afastá-lo, apenas para colocá-lo sobre o buraco novamente. Normalmente, George não se incomodava com o ferimento. Pelo menos, não desde que se acostumou a não ter uma orelha. Katie assistiu suas ações em fascinação.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou.

- Acha que vai incomodá-la? – George tocou a lateral da cabeça. – A orelha?

- Não a incomodava antes. – Katie considerou. – Pode ser bom mostrar... Sabe... Por que...

- Por que me deixa diferente...? – George murmurou.

- Sim...

- George...? – a voz de Angelina veio de trás dele.

Rapidamente, George se levantou e olhou para a mulher parada atrás de si.

- Ang... – suas mãos se torceram do lado de seu corpo. George não sabia o que fazer, mas Angelina parecia tão solitária quanto ele se sentia. Parecia estranhamento errado ver Angelina e não ver Fred ao seu lado. _Você não é o único magoado..._, se disse. Deu um passo incerto para frente e puxou Angelina para um abraço. – Sinto muito... – murmurou roucamente.

- Sinto muito, também. – ela respondeu roucamente, retribuindo o abraço. Ela se afastou de George e se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado de Katie. – Não posso ficar muito – Angelina começou. – tenho uma chave de portal para pegar às quatro.

Katie franziu o cenho.

- Para onde vai? WizzHard¹ está te mandado para algum lugar...?

Angelina tentou sorrir, mas falhou.

- Não. Estou me mudando para Toronto. A irmã de minha mãe mora lá. – os olhos escuros de Angelina brilharam com lágrimas não liberadas. – Eu só... Não consigo ficar aqui. Minha tia vai me deixar ficar com ela por um tempo e me ajudar a encontrar trabalho.

- Por que não disse nada antes? – Katie perguntou, girando sua caneta. Isso tinha saindo de lugar nenhum.

Angelina deu de ombros.

- Nós acabamos de receber uma coruja de minha tia, falando que tudo estaria pronto para que eu me mude na sexta-feira.

- Mas isso está acontecendo há um tempo? – Katie insistiu, surpresa. Angelina assentiu. – E por que não me contou?

- Não sabia que ia acontecer tão rápido. – Angelina admitiu. – Sinto muito por isso... Queria ter mais tempo, acho. – se inclinou contra Katie. – Vou voltar no natal e aos feriados, para visitar minha mãe.

- Quero que escreva. – Katie fungou.

- É claro que vou. – Angelina prometeu. Virou-se para George. – Eu vi a loja no outro dia. Fred estaria orgulhoso de você.

George assentiu, sua garganta de repente muito fechada para falar.

- Fred não esperaria menos. – forçou. Pigarreando, esticou o braço por cima da mesa e apertou a mão de Angelina. – Nós vamos exportar para o Canadá, se você precisar rir.

- Isso seria maneiro. – Angelina disse com um meio sorriso, usando uma das expressões favoritas de Fred. – Até mesmo maravilhoso. – adicionou com uma risada fraca. Secou a lágrima que apareceu no canto de seu olho. – Preciso ir. Eles precisam verificar minha bagagem e papéis do Ministério antes da chave de portal sair. – ela se levantou, George e Katie a imitando. Angelina abraçou George fortemente. – Vou sentir sua falta. – murmurou.

George se inclinou e, levemente, roçou um beijo na boca dela.

- Eu também...

Angelina se virou para Katie e elas se abraçaram, os ombros tremendo com as lágrimas que estavam tentando segurar, sem sucesso. Depois de vários momentos, Angelina se afastou e atravessou correndo a rua, entrando na King's Cross. Katie se virou para George e ele a puxou para um abraço, acariciando seu cabelo, enquanto ela chorava em seu ombro.

- Tchau, Ang... – ele murmurou.

_Continua..._

**-x-**

¹ Não sei se esse lugar é citado nos livros ou criação da autora. Se for dos livros, não consegui achar uma possível tradução para ele, então se alguém souber...


	16. Sunshines e Shadows

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

**Sunshines e Shadows**

Ginny ergueu os olhos do livro de Feitiços, observando Harry folhear um livro de preparos de poção. Nunca o tinha visto estudar com tanto vigor antes. Nem mesmo em seu ano de N..

- Por que estuda tanto Poções agora? – perguntou distraidamente, virando a página.

Harry não desviou os olhos das anotações que estava fazendo.

- Preciso para o trabalho. Era minha matéria mais fraca na escola. – falou. Ergueu os olhos para Ginny com uma expressão que ela não conseguiu ler. – Mas não foi inteiramente minha culpa. – sua cabeça se virou para seu trabalho. – Nem dele. – adicionou tão suavemente, que Ginny não tinha certeza que tinha ouvido corretamente.

- É claro que era dele. – Ginny bufou. – Eu dei uma olhada nesses livros que você está estudando. – contou. – Ele nunca nos ensinou nem metade do que está aí. – Ginny fuçou na pilha de livros ao lado de Harry. Pegou um dos menores, que Harry consultava a maior parte do tempo e o folheou. – A maioria dessas coisas devia ter sido ensinada nos dois primeiros anos. – Harry permaneceu em silêncio. Ginny achou isso estranho, desde que ele sempre tinha usado qualquer desculpa para fazer um comentário negativo sobre Snape. Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Essa é a primeira vez que eu te vejo _não_ falar nada negativo sobre ele. – observou.

Harry ergueu um ombro em resposta.

- As pessoas mudam. – falou timidamente.

- E você acha que ele mudou?

- Eu sei que ele mudou. – Harry fechou o livro e o jogou perto sua antiga mochila. Ergueu-se e foi para o jardim, desejando que os repórteres ainda acampados na frente da casa dos Weasley sumissem. Daria tudo para poder caminhar longamente, sem precisar aparatar para outro país ou apenas ir para outra vila ou Beco Diagonal sem que as pessoas o olhassem.

- Como sabe? – Ginny perguntou um pouco ofegante. Precisara correr para emparelhar com ele.

Harry parou no meio dos estábulos.

- Eu te contei que ele me deu suas memórias, certo?

- Sim. Você disse que ele te ajudou no ano passado.

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás para poder ver as nuvens.

- Eu vi tudo. Desde o dia que ele conheceu minha mãe até quando ele trouxe a espada de Gryffindor para mim. – abruptamente, Harry se virou e caminhou para a relativa paz da rede. – Você acha que somos sorteados muito cedo? – perguntou subitamente.

Ginny o seguiu, perplexa.

- Desculpe. O quê?

- Nenhum de nós é o mesmo de quando chegamos lá. – Harry matutou, cuidadosamente se sentando na rede.

- É claro que não. – Ginny argüiu. – Nós estamos mais velhos, mais maduros.

- Bem, sim. – Harry concordou. – Mas o chapéu realmente sabe quem nós somos ou onde vamos acabar? – se esticou na rede, observando as sombras e as luzes nas folhas acima. – Pegue Pettigrew, por exemplo...

- Quem é esse? – Ginny interrompeu. – O nome é familiar...

Harry deu de ombros.

- Ele era — _era_ — um dos amigos de meus pais. Quando eles se esconderam, ele era o Fiel do Segredo. Então, ele contou ao Riddle onde encontrá-los. – Harry deu uma risada amarga e irônica. – Ele foi sorteado na Grifinória. E Snape, que foi sorteado na Sonserina... Snape é o motivo de eu ainda estar vivo e não ter sido morto anos atrás.

- O sorteio não define quem você é. – Ginny considerou.

- Talvez. – Harry cedeu. – Mas como sabemos que o sorteio não te coloca em um caminho pelo resto de sua vida, quando você tem apenas onze anos? Não parece justo, de algum modo...

Ginny franziu o cenho.

- Acho que você precisa começar do começo com essa.

Harry suspirou e tirou os óculos, os colocando no bolso de sua camisa.

- Snape e minha mãe se conheciam. Quando eram mais novos. Antes de sequer começarem a escola. Moravam na mesma vila.

- Sério?

Harry respirou fundo.

- Sim. Eles eram amigos, também.

- Não vi essa chegando. – Ginny murmurou.

Harry esfregou a testa com uma mão trêmula.

- Eu também não. – passou a manga de sua camisa pelo rosto. – Ela, minha mãe, o defendia dos outros grifinórios quando eles questionavam sua amizade. Até o dia em que eles não eram mais amigos.

- O que aconteceu? – Ginny perguntou quietamente.

Harry soltou o ar.

- Ele a chamou de... – Harry engoliu em seco. Odiava pensar na palavra, mais ainda verbalizá-la. – Sangue ruim. – falou forçadamente.

- Por que ele diria algo assim se eles eram amigos?

- Bem, meu pai e Sirius gostavam de zombar dele. Depois de N. de Defesa, meu pai começou a provocá-lo e quando minha mãe tentou interferir, Snape se voltou contra ela. – Harry suspirou. – Quase consigo entender por que ele fez isso. – confessou relutantemente. Os olhos de Harry se fecharam contra a forte luz do sol. Frequentemente, a humilhação fazia as pessoas se entregarem a raiva e ele tinha visto Ron fazer isso muitas vezes quando eram mais novos para confundir a reação de Snape à defesa de Lily com qualquer outra coisa. Balançou-se um pouco. – Ele tentou se desculpar mais tarde, mas àquela altura, era muito tarde. Minha mãe se cansou de defendê-lo e ele já estava a caminho de virar um Comensal da Morte.

- Que diabos o fez pensar que ela aceitaria uma desculpa depois disso?

Harry se remexeu em desconforto.

- Ele estava... – Harry tossiu e corou. – Ele estava apaixonado por ela. – falou apressadamente. Pensar em Snape realmente amar alguém da maneira que ele amava Ginny o fazia se encolher com inquietação.

- Certo, isso é estranho. – Ginny comentou.

- Só um pouco... – Harry cuidadosamente se deitou de lado. – Sabe como meu patrono é um cervo, como a forma animago do meu pai? – Ginny assentiu. – O de Snape era uma corça, como o da minha mãe. – Harry sentiu seus olhos arderem inexplicavelmente. – Até que ele morreu. – falou com a voz um pouco rouca.

- Sua mãe sabia? – Ginny perguntou hesitantemente.

- Não sei. Acho que não. – Harry esticou a mão para colocar uma mecha ruiva atrás da orelha de Ginny. – Não tenho certeza de que importaria para ela, depois...

- Ela...? – Ginny deixou um pequeno encolher de ombros completar a idéia.

Harry virou a cabeça para observar as sombras novamente. Respirou lentamente.

- Talvez. Pode ser que sim, mas quando ele começou a se associar com os Comensais da Morte, acho que ela deve ter começado a pensar que ele não poderia ser capaz de realmente amá-la. – Harry esfregou os olhos com as palmas das mãos. – Ele tentou trocar meu pai e eu por ela. – adicionou quase em tom ameno.

- Quando?

- Antes de eles morrerem. Tentou fazer Riddle poupar a vida dela, se ele desse meu pai e eu. – a boca de Harry se contorceu em um sorriso torto. – Para minha sorte, Riddle disse que ela não valia a atenção de Snape.

- Não foi muita sorte para Riddle, foi? – Ginny disse em uma tentativa de adicionar um pouco de leveza a conversa.

A boca de Harry se torceu.

- Não, não foi. Não no fim, de todo modo.

Ginny ficou em silêncio por vários momentos, absorvendo o que Harry tinha lhe contado.

- Mês passado, você disse que pediu para McGonagall incluí-lo na cerimônia. – começou cautelosamente.

- Sim...

- Por quê? – Ginny se ajeitou na rede, então ela e Harry estavam de frente para o outro, os narizes quase se tocando. – Ele matou Dumbledore. – falou simplesmente.

- Não, não matou. – Harry corrigiu quase friamente.

- E você tem certeza disso? – Ginny retorquiu ceticamente.

- Era parte da memória que ele me deu. – Harry respondeu. – Era para ter sido Malfoy. Riddle forçou Malfoy a assumiu a posição de seu pai como Comensal da Morte e o designou para matar Dumbledore.

- Então, você _estava_ certo. – Ginny exclamou.

- Sim. Não que eu me sinta bem com isso. – Harry adicionou. – Mas Riddle sabia que Malfoy ia falhar. E os pais dele tinham que se sentar e esperar por um ano todo, sabendo o que ia acontecer com Malfoy quando ele falhasse. – abaixou sua cabeça contra a de Ginny e repousou sua testa contra a dela. – Na verdade, sinto pena deles. – confessou em um tom de quase surpresa.

- É por que você é capaz de sentir empatia. – Ginny disse. – Uma vez eu te ouvi perguntar o que te diferenciava _dele_. – bufou. – O fato de que você teve que _perguntar_ devia ter sido o bastante.

- Bem, eu percebo isso _agora_. – Harry disse com irritação. – Dumbledore sabia que Malfoy ia falhar, então pediu para Snape ter as honras. – disse ironicamente. – Na verdade – adicionou refletivamente. – não era exatamente pedir para Snape matá-lo; era mais pedir para adiantar o inevitável.

- A mão? – Ginny adivinhou.

- Exatamente. – Harry disse com um assentimento. – Era uma maldição que ia matá-lo mais cedo. – soltou um suspirou lento e demorado. – Pelo menos, ajudou a manter a farsa de Snape. Dumbledore disse a Snape que era para proteger Malfoy. Para evitar que ele danificasse sua alma. – uma linha apareceu entre as sobrancelhas de Harry. Pensativo, disse em voz baixa: - Imagino se isso ajudou.

- O que quer dizer com 'danificar sua alma'? – Ginny perguntou nervosamente.

- Quando você mata alguém, isso quebra sua alma em pedaços. – Harry contou.

Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram quando uma memória da manhã da batalha passou por sua mente. _Molly duelando com Bellatrix. Um flash de luz verde saindo da varinha de Molly. A luz verde atingindo Bellatrix no coração. Bellatrix caindo, morta._

- Mãe! – sussurrou.

- Não. – Harry disse vigorosamente. – Não.

- Mas eu a _vi_. Eu a vi matar Bellatrix Lestrange! – a voz de Ginny se ergueu em quase histeria.

- Não. – Harry repetiu. Seu cenho se franziu enquanto ele se lembrava. – Dumbledore disse que dependia da pessoa conhecer sua própria alma, e se Snape achasse que ajudá-lo a evitar uma morte lenta o danificaria...

- E? – Ginny desafiou.

- E que é a intenção. – Harry murmurou, conforme entendia. – Se Malfoy tivesse feito isso, seria assassinato. – falou lentamente, pensando em voz alta. – Se Snape fizesse, ele ainda estaria matando Dumbledore, mas não por maldade. – se sentou rapidamente, fazendo a rede balançar bruscamente. – Sua mãe – falou, a voz cheia de tensão. – Molly fez isso para te proteger. Para te defender... Vê? É completamente diferente.

- Você estava lá. – Ginny falou. – Você estava lá e você a viu. Você deve tê-la ouvida. O Salão Principal inteiro ouviu. Se ela tivesse parado no 'não minha filha' seria defesa. Acho que o 'sua vaca' pode ter adicionado a maldade. – explicou.

- Não acredito nisso. – Harry respondeu. – Não posso acreditar nisso. - segurou o rosto de Ginny entre suas mãos. Todas as memórias de tudo o que Molly já tinha feito por ele nos últimos meses voltaram. – Tenho que acreditar que ela não foi danificada.

**-x-**

Ginny se sentou em sua cama, olhando para seu malão, posicionada ao pé da cama. Não tinha desfeito a mala, nem se preocupado em arrumar as coisas dentro, desde que tinha voltado para casa em maio. Arrastou-se até o pé da cama e abriu a tampa. Tinha empacotado tudo tão rápido antes do feriado de páscoa, que foi recebida com uma pilha de uniformes e pilhas de roupas trouxas meio dobradas, uma pilha de meias e meias calças e uma mistura de livros.

Mexeu em suas coisas com um suspiro. O trem ia sair na semana que vem e não queria fazer isso no último minuto. Ginny começou a distribuir suas coisas em pilhas no chão — roupas íntimas sujas aqui, livros ali; uma pilha de penas quebradas e pedaços de pergaminhos perto de seu malão. Demorou um longo tempo para ajeitar a bagunça.

Quando o malão estava vazio, olhou para o fundo dele, franzindo o cenho para um pedaço de papel amassado no canto. O pegou e descobriu uma fotografia, desamassando as pontas. Ginny reconheceu o trabalho de Colin Creevey. Ele tinha se tornado um fotógrafo realmente bom nos últimos anos, com a habilidade única de bater a foto no momento certo. Os lábios se Ginny tremeram e ela os pressionou em uma tentativa de pará-los. Seus dedos traçaram os contornos de Harry e dela mesma, sentados sob uma árvore, em Hogwarts, em seu quinto ano. Eles não sabiam que tinha alguém os observando e suas versões fotográficas estavam conversando animadamente sobre algo. Antes dos exames, antes daquela noite horrível, antes de tudo... Puxando o ar com força pelo nariz, Ginny colocou a foto dentro de um de seus livros trouxas.

Ela pensou no corpo de Colin deitado no Salão Principal, tão estático e pequeno na morte. Oliver e Neville quase não precisaram se esforçar para carregá-lo dos jardins. _Facilmente, poderia ter sido eu_, pensou com desânimo.

Ginny pegou seus livros e, cuidadosamente, os arrumou no fundo do malão, tentando evitar suas mãos de tremerem violentamente. O quarto começou a girar perigosamente e Ginny caiu na ponta da cama, se inclinando para frente para colocar a cabeça entre os joelhos. _Respire devagar, Gin... Inspire... Expire..._

Até aquele momento, Ginny não tinha notado o quão perto tinha estado de morrer.

Ginny fechou os olhos contra as ondas de náusea que ameaçavam engolfá-la. Repassando a cena em sua mente, viu a si mesma, Luna e Hermione duelando com Bellatrix em uma confusão de faíscas, feitiços quebrando a clara luz da manhã, estalando com o calor que parecia vir do ar. Ginny pôde ver o jato de luz verde passar por seu ombro, seus olhos o seguindo quando ele passou em câmera lenta.

Correu até a lata de lixo de seu quarto, despejando o conteúdo de seu estômago.

Ofegando, Ginny pegou uma das blusas do uniforme e a usou para limpar a boca. Pegou o copo de água que deixava na mesa de cabeceira e limpou a boca, cuspindo a água na lata de lixo. Sentou-se pesadamente em sua cama, olhando com grande surpresa para a blusa que ainda segurava. _Melhor lavar,_ pensou, contemplando a pilha de roupa suja. _Acho que não vou dormir tão cedo..._

**-x-**

Os olhos de Molly se abriram para a escuridão que a cercava. Sentou-se, sua cabeça inclinada para o lado, ouvindo. Escutou um fraco som vir lá debaixo e escorregou para fora da cama, tomando cuidado para não acordar Arthur. Molly pegou seu roupão da cadeira em que o tinha jogado mais cedo. Passou os braços pelas mangas, enquanto colocava os pés nas pantufas e fechou o roupão, enquanto descia as escadas, sua varinha em uma mão. Luz brilhava pelo vão da porta da cozinha e o som de uma cadeira contra o chão, fez Molly erguer mais um pouco a varinha, enquanto abria a porta lentamente.

- Ginny! – exclamou. – O que está fazendo acordada?

Ginny ergueu os olhos da pilha de calcinhas que estava dobrando cuidadosamente.

- Não consegui dormir. – falou com um encolher de ombros.

Molly olhou a cesta quase cheia de saias, agasalhos e camisas cuidadosamente dobrados.

- E aí você decidiu arrumar suas coisas da escola e lavá-las?

- Melhor do que ficar deitada lá, olhando para a parede. – Ginny colocou a pilha de calcinhas na cesta e começou a mexer nas meias.

- Você está se sentindo bem? – Molly perguntou, correndo o dedo por uma camisa cuidadosamente dobrada. – Você nunca dá muita atenção aos detalhes quando lava roupa.

Cuidadosamente, Ginny alinhou as costuras de uma camisola, tentando evitar olhar para Molly.

- Qual foi a sensação quando você matou Bellatrix Lestrange? – Ginny perguntou relutantemente. _Eu preciso saber..._ Ginny não conseguia suportar o pensamento da alma de sua mãe ter sido danificada por sua causa.

- Oh... – Molly se sentou em uma cadeira e olhou dentro do bule que estava sobre a mesa. Balançou a varinha na direção dele e conjurou uma xícara, antes de se servir de chá. Molly se prendeu o máximo possível ao processo de adicionar açúcar e leite ao seu chá. – Alívio. – finalmente disse. – Ela poderia ter matado você ou Luna ou Hermione. Podia até mesmo ter me matado, sem um pingo de arrependimento. – Molly tomou um longo gole.

- E você? – Ginny deixou escapar.

- Se eu me arrependo? – Molly perguntou. Ginny assentiu. Molly dedilhou os desenhos da madeira do topo da mesa. – Não me arrependo de fazer o que tinha de ser feito para proteger vocês três. – admitiu. – Mas me arrependo que para fazer isso, precisei tirar uma vida humana.

- Eu não chamaria Bellatrix exatamente de humana. – Ginny resmungou.

Molly sorriu tristemente.

- De todo modo, se tivesse existido outra opção... – tomou outro gole de chá. – Fiquei acordada por várias noites, pensando se poderia ter feito algo diferente. – Molly colocou a xícara na mesa. – Não gostei de fazer isso e não é algo que eu quero ter de fazer novamente.

Ginny se remexeu em sua cadeira, enrolando um par de meias.

- Harry... – mordeu o lábio. – Harry diz que assassinar alguém pode danificar sua alma. – falou apressadamente.

Molly deu um olhar severo para Ginny.

- Você acha que eu a assassinei? – perguntou calmamente.

Ginny foi pega de surpresa.

- N-n-n-não. – gaguejou, suas bochechas corando profundamente. – Quero dizer, o que acontece em uma batalha não é o mesmo que matar alguém a sangue frio pelo puro prazer de matar, é?

Molly deu um sorriso amargo para Ginny.

- É o que fico me dizendo.

**-x-**

Ginny estava parada no meio de seu quarto, olhando seu malão vazio e a pilha de roupas limpas e livros em sua cama. Com um suspiro cansado, começou a preencher o fundo do malão com os livros. Seu equipamento de Quadribol foi em seguida, junto com alguns pares de sapatos e seu kit de poções. Cuidadosamente, adicionou sua roupa, deliberadamente deixado de fora o agasalho leve e jeans que estivera usando no dia da batalha. O telescópio e nova vassoura foram as últimas coisas a serem guardadas, antes de Ginny fechar a tampa da mala com um suave _click_, que pareceu ecoar com um ar de finalidade no pequeno quarto.

Os dedos de Ginny traçaram a placa com suas iniciais presas no malão. Realmente seria a única Weasley em Hogwarts esse ano. Não contava o ano anterior, quando Ron não estava lá. O ano todo tinha parecido um horrível pesadelo. Era decididamente estranho saber que seria a única Weasley na escola, depois de passar os anos anteriores cercada de irmãos. Era o fim de uma era, Ginny decidiu, depois de perceber que tivera, pelo menos, um Weasley em Hogwarts por dezesseis anos. Quando ela terminasse no verão, não haveria outro até que um deles mandasse uma criança para a escola. Quando ela era mais nova, tinha sonhado em estar ao lado de Harry na plataforma, enquanto mandavam seus próprios filhos para a escola, acenando orgulhosamente enquanto o trem desaparecia na curva. Mas essa tinha sido a fantasia de uma criança, uma que ela tinha abandonado quando chegou em casa após do funeral de Dumbledore.

Uma suave batida na porta a tirou de seus pensamentos. Descuidadamente, balançou a varinha na direção da porta, que se abriu com um leve rangido.

- Tudo bem? – Harry perguntou suavemente.

Ginny virou a cabeça e assentiu, se perguntando o por que o dedão de Harry correu levemente por sua bochecha. Mortificada, sentiu a umidade de lágrimas em seu rosto e deu um passo para trás, secando as lágrimas.

- Sim. Só arrumando as malas.

- Um pouco cedo, não é? – Harry comentou levemente, tentando melhorar o humor. – Normalmente, não faz as malas até o dia anterior. Ou a manhã do dia.

- Pensei que ia tentar algo novo esse ano. – Ginny deu um passo para o lado e pegou uma pilha de livros trouxas de sua mesa, colocando-os dentro de sua mochila, que colocou ao lado de seu malão. Os braços de Harry passaram ao redor de sua cintura e ela se apoiou no peito dele. – Tem certeza de que não quer voltar? – murmurou, olhando para o tapete desgasto sob seus pés.

- Tenho certeza. – Harry disse empaticamente.

- Vai ser terrivelmente solitário. – Ginny admitiu em voz baixa.

Os braços de Harry se apertaram ao redor de sua cintura.

- Luna estará lá. – respondeu.

Ginny encolheu os ombros tristemente.

- A maior parte dos meus amigos não era do meu ano. – suspirou. – Eram Hermione, Neville, Ron, você... Eu me dou bem com Demelza, mas não estamos mais tendo muitas aulas juntas.

- Não é como se você nunca fosse vê-la. – Harry argüiu. – Você vai vê-la quando não estiver na aula e ela vai estar no time esse ano, imagino.

- Provavelmente. – Ginny concordou. – E Colin... – Ginny apertou a ponte do nariz. – Imagino se Dennis irá voltar. – matutou quando o nó em sua garganta diminuiu.

- Você acha que ele não vai voltar? – Harry falou em surpresa. – Ele iria querer termina a escola, não acha?

- Você não. Ron não. Hermione não, desde que ela ainda está na Austrália, acho que não temos certeza... – Ginny ressaltou. – A maior parte do seu ano optou por não voltar e ter de fazer o ano dos N.I. novamente.

- É um pouco diferente. Dennis ainda está em seu quinto ano. Ele precisa voltar. Ron, Hermione e eu... – Harry deu de ombros. – Seria um pouco estranho. E para os outros, também. – ele deixou seu queixo descansar no ombro de Ginny. – O que está te incomodando de verdade, Gin?

- Eu nunca fui sozinha lá, de verdade. – balançou a cabeça. – Não que eu esteja com medo de ir sozinha...

- É claro que não. – Harry murmurou.

- Só vai ser... Estranho. – ela terminou pateticamente. – E não dá para evitar pensar em quem deveria estar lá e não está...

Harry ficou em silêncio; certamente Ginny não estava apenas falando dos alunos. Ele não sabia o que falar. Gentilmente, a guiou para que ambos estivessem sentados na cama e, inconscientemente, Ginny se moveu para perto e enlaçou uma mão na de Harry, enquanto eles se inclinavam contra o outro. O silêncio que se instalara não era incomodo nem para Harry, nem para Ginny. Era quase reconfortante.

- Vou sentiu falta disso. – Ginny murmurou.

Os lábios de Harry roçaram sua boca.

- Eu também.

_Continua..._


	17. Roads Not Taken And Traveled Paths

**Capítulo Dezessete**

**Roads Not Taken And Traveled Paths**

- O que está diferente? – Molly perguntou no primeiro de setembro, enquanto a família se sentava à mesa para o café da manhã.

- Não estamos fazendo, pelo menos, seis crianças arrumarem suas coisas e sair de casa a tempo de chegar ao trem. – Arthur respondeu. Sorriu para Ginny carinhosamente. – Apenas uma. – deu uma piscadela para Molly e fez um movimento no ar com o dedo indicador, como se estivesse marcando um dia no calendário. – Esperei por esse momento por dezessete anos.

- Está dizendo que tem esperado para se livrar de mim? – Ginny bufou em raiva zombeteira.

- É exatamente isso que ele está dizendo. – George respondeu com a boca cheia de salsicha.

Harry bufou para seu suco e fez um espetáculo do ato de olhar ao redor da mesa.

- Esse foi um plano incrivelmente bem sucedido. – bufou.

- Eles estiveram contando os dias para esse momento desde que Bill nasceu. – Ron adicionou, cortando um bolinho no meio. – Então, não é apenas você.

- Isso não é verdade. – Molly retorquiu. – Só é tão diferente sem toda a bagunça. – sua voz ficou estrangulada e ela tomou um gole de sua xícara de chá para disfarçar. – Conseguiremos chegar à plataforma com bastante tempo.

- Como vamos para lá? – Ginny perguntou.

- Vamos aparatar para a King's Cross. – Arthur disse. – Um de nós levará seu malão, outro levará Ariel e alguém vai levar você.

- Você e mamãe vão chorar? – Ginny perguntou cuidadosamente, passando marmelada em sua torrada.

- É claro que não. – Molly respondeu. – Estaremos muito ocupados abrindo uma garrafa de champagne para celebrar o fato de que terminamos isso. – adicionou asperamente, mas o sorriso trêmulo deixou claro como ela verdadeiramente se sentia sobre esse momento.

- Eu vou chorar, Gin – George disse. – se isso te fizer se sentir melhor.

- Oh, por favor. Não. – o rosto de Ginny se contorceu em desgosto. – Vamos nos contentar com um aperto de mão, certo? – pegou seu suco de laranja. – Não há necessidade de ficar todo emocional com isso. É só o último ano de escola. – tomou o resto do seu suco e afastou sua cadeira da mesa. – Vou só me garantir de que guardei tudo. – Ginny levou seu prato até a pia e o deixou lá.

Foi até a lavanderia pegar a gaiola de Ariel e incentivou a pequena coruja a entrar com petiscos de coruja, antes de ir até seu quarto. Procurou por algum pergaminho ou pena em sua mesa, colocou o livro trouxa que estava lendo na mochila e pegou o distintivo de Capitão do time de Quadribol de sua penteadeira e o colocou em um dos bolsos da mochila. Abriu seu malão para se garantir de que seu uniforme estava em cima de tudo, para que pudesse se trocar mais tarde no trem.

- Gin?

Ginny se virou, deixando o malão se fechar.

- Tenho bastante calcinhas limpas, mãe. – falou levemente.

Molly balançou a cabeça e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta suavemente atrás de si. Gentilmente, abraçou Ginny.

- Estou muito orgulhosa de você. – colocou algumas mechas do cabelo de Ginny atrás da orelha. – Você cresceu quando eu não estava olhando.

- Acontece com todo mundo. – Ginny falou tentando ser petulante.

Molly segurou o rosto de Ginny entre suas mãos.

- Aproveite. Não negligencie seus estudos, é claro. – adicionou. – Mas você tem tantas opções, Gin. E, no final, seja lá o que você decidir fazer quando terminar a escola, faça algo que _te_ faça feliz. Não algo que você acha que fará seu pai ou eu felizes. Ou Harry.

Ginny ergueu os olhos.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Nada sinistro, prometo. – Molly disse gentilmente. – Apenas faça o que quer fazer com sua vida, sem pensar que precisa agradar outras pessoas. Mesmo que seja jogar profissionalmente — e, sim, eu sei o que Gwenog Jones ofereceu; ela escreveu algumas vezes — ou se juntar a Ron e George, ou fazer algo completamente diferente.

Ginny brincou com a alça de sua mochila.

- Por que está me falando isso?

Molly beijou a testa de Ginny, antes de responder.

- Porque, Ginevra, você é _minha_ filha e não será feliz fazendo algo que não gosta. – Molly sorriu tremulamente para Ginny e correu uma mão pelo cabelo dela, antes de sair do quarto.

Ginny pegou seu malão com Arthur e o colocou no trem. Pela primeira vez, tinham chegado muito cedo; pôde escolher o compartimento que quisesse. Escolheu um no meio do trem e, com a ajuda de seu pai, colocou o malão na área em cima dos bancos, jogando sua mala em um dos assentos. Molly passou a gaiola contendo Ariel pela porta do compartimento e Ginny colocou a gaiola na estante, ao lado de seu malão, ajeitando-a propriamente para não cair.

Olhou ao redor do compartimento. Era a única Weasley no trem. Não podia contar o ano anterior, quando estivera neste trem sem qualquer um de seus irmãos. O ano passado tinha ficado tão longe de normal que podia ser uma zona temporal diferente, assim como um país diferente. Ginny gostava de fingir que aqueles meses na escola não tinham acontecido. Às vezes, era como se houvesse acontecido para outra pessoa, por que, enquanto Ginny reconhecia a pessoa no espelho, não tinha completa certeza de que reconhecia a pessoa que vivia dentro de sua cabeça.

Saiu do trem e voltou para a plataforma, encontrando com Neville.

- Neville! – exclamou em satisfação genuína. – Você vai voltar?

Neville balançou a cabeça.

- Não. O único N.I. que eu me importo, é o de Herbologia e a Professora McGonagall conseguiu fazer um dos examinadores do Ministério me deixar prestar mês passado. – ele gesticulou na direção de uma pessoa familiar. – Hannah está voltando, entretanto. Vim ajudá-la a colocar suas coisas no trem. Seu pai não pôde vir hoje e ela ainda não pode aparatar.

- Quando você e Hannah ficaram tão bons amigos? – Ginny perguntou marotamente.

Neville corou.

- Ela é apenas uma amiga. – ele insistiu. – Eu a ajudei estudar Herbologia no sexto ano, antes de ela ter de sair.

- Ei, Neville! – Ron gritou, correndo pela plataforma, como o estudante tonto que ele ainda podia ser. Bateu nas costas de Neville, fazendo o garoto mais baixo cambalear um pouco.

- Ei, Ron. – Neville engasgou, ofegando.

- Nev... – Harry parou ao lado de Ginny. – Como você está? – perguntou.

- Estou bem. Você?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Melhor que antes. – disse simplesmente, não querendo falar mais nada na plataforma lotada.

Neville assentiu.

- Olha, eu preciso ir trabalhar. A estufa que fornece para o St. Mungo's me deu a manhã de folga para ajudar Hannah a chegar aqui. Querem sair no sábado?

- Claro. – Ron disse agradecidamente. – Seria uma mudança legal. Tudo tem se resumido ao trabalho e ficar em casa. – olhou para George por cima do ombro. – George pode ir? – perguntou quietamente. – Ele pode precisar de uma noite fora.

- Sim, claro. No Caldeirão Furado as oito, certo? – Neville perguntou.

- Tudo bem. – Harry respondeu.

- A gente se vê, então. – Neville andou rapidamente até o ponto de aparatação da plataforma e desapareceu.

Harry esfregou a cicatriz em sua testa, levemente confuso. Estava tão inerte quanto o resto da carne em seu corpo. Por algum motivo, isso o incomodava tão acostumado estava à dor leve e forte pelos últimos sete anos. Balançou a cabeça, os dedos traçando a cicatriz, enquanto Ginny se despedia de Ron e George, prometendo trazer assentos de privada de Hogwarts para todos no natal, antes dela segurar sua mão para que ele a seguisse até um dos enormes pilares, os escondendo um pouco da visão de todo mundo.

- Então... – ela começou.

- Então...? – Harry brincou com algumas mechas de cabelo de Ginny, que tinham escapado do rabo de cavalo. – Eu vou escrever. – prometeu. – Vão ficar cansados de me ver no correio.

- Não precisa escrever tanto. – Ginny bufou. – Apenas o bastante para me deixar saber que você não sumiu da face da Terra.

- Se você diz. – Harry respondeu, sorrindo um pouco, enquanto se inclinava para beijar Ginny.

- E você vai ir me visitar nos finais de semana em Hogsmeade e nos jogos de Quadribol? – murmurou.

Harry engoliu em seco. Sabia que isso viria à tona, mas tinha esperanças que fosse mais tarde.

- Sim. – respondeu densamente.

Ginny percebeu a leve rouquidão na voz de Harry. Sabia o quão difícil seria para ele voltar para a escola.

- Você não precisa. – falou rapidamente.

Harry suspirou.

- Não perderia a chance de te ver comandando o time por nada. – falou. – Eu quero ir. Será uma boa mudança ir até lá para algo bom. – adicionou.

- Veremos sobre isso. Vai sabe quem irá entrar no time esse ano? Podem ser todos idiotas. Posso precisar jogar como Apanhadora de novo, por que ninguém mais parece capaz de chegar perto de você. – Ginny rosnou.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Harry disse, erguendo o rosto dela para que pudesse beijá-la. Só se separaram quando o trem apitou, sinalizando que ia partir. – Melhor ir. – ele murmurou. – Antes que fique para trás.

Ginny saiu de trás do pilar, tentando ajeitar seu cabelo. Harry a seguiu, olhando para Ron e George. Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse comentar, Harry sorriu para eles.

- Calados. Não vou vê-la de novo até o final de semana em Hogsmeade, mês que vem.

- Eu não disse nada. – George respondeu.

Ginny embarcou no trem e foi para seu compartimento, abrindo a janela, acenando para Molly, Arthur, George, Ron e Harry. Harry começou a andar na borda da plataforma, correndo quando o trem aumentou a velocidade, acenando para Ginny. Parou no fim da plataforma, seus dedos traçando sua cicatriz. Foi quando percebeu que não estava meramente dormente, como tinha pensado na maior parte do verão. Não doía absolutamente. Não era nada além de uma cicatriz, como as outras em seu corpo. _Realmente acabou..._ pensou.

Ron e George andaram até ele. George passou um braço pelos ombros de Harry.

- Ela vai ficar bem. – falou.

Harry traçou levemente sua cicatriz por mais um tempo, sentindo uma parte da tensão que parecia viver permanentemente com ele, desaparecer.

- Eu sei... – deixou um sorriso lento e maravilhado aparecer em seu rosto.

**-x-**

Hannah olhou para a escuridão do lado de fora da janela.

- Devemos estar chegando. – falou, uma mão pressionada na janela. – Está mais frio.

Ginny se levantou e subiu no banco para alcançar seu malão.

- Melhor nos trocarmos. – colocou uma mão dentro do malão e pegou o uniforme que tinha colocado ali para facilitar. Luna balançou a varinha para a porta e a janela dela ficou embaçada até ficar opaca. Repetiu o movimento para a janela que dava para o lado de fora, lhes dando completa privacidade. – Belo truque. – Ginny disse maravilhada.

- Evita que os Blibbering Humdingers te observem. – Luna disse casualmente.

- Seja lá o que isso faça, estou feliz que não preciso lutar com outras vinte garotas para conseguir me trocar no banheiro. – Hannah disse fervorosamente. Passou o suéter pela cabeça. – Vocês estão assustadas? – ela perguntou em voz baixa. – Não das aulas, mas... – mordeu o lábio, abotoando a saia.

- Do que você se lembrar? – Ginny terminou.

- Sim... – Hannah assentiu, se equilibrando na ponta do assento para vestir a malha que a saia do uniforme exigia.

Ginny terminou de abotoar sua saia e pegou seu suéter.

- Um pouco. – admitiu. – E do que mudou... – adicionou.

- Mudança não é necessariamente ruim. – Luna disse, sua voz abafada pelo suéter. – Mudança pode ser boa. Mudança pode nos fazer pensar de forma diferente sobre as coisas ou fazer as coisas de uma maneira que não pensaríamos que faríamos antes. – sua cabeça passou pela abertura de seu suéter, o cabelo bagunçado.

Ginny vestiu os sapatos e enrolou os jeans e camisa que tinha usado na plataforma, os colocando no malão.

- Suponho que sim. – pegou sua capa e deixou o malão se fechar com um audível _thump_. Dedilhou o leão desenhado em sua capa. – Queria saber quem é o Chefe de Grifinória. – comentou. – Não consigo ver McGonagall ainda fazendo isso e sendo a diretora.

- Quem vocês acham que vai dar as aulas de Defesa? – Hannah perguntou.

- Stubby Boardman. – Luna disse de modo nebuloso. – Meu pai conseguiu uma entrevista com ele para O Pasquim na semana passada. – Ginny e Hannah morderam o lábio para não rir.

- Talvez eles tenham conseguido alguém bom, já que o cargo não é mais amaldiçoado. – Ginny sugeriu. O trem diminuiu até parar, o som dos freios ecoando no compartimento. As garotas colocaram suas capas e caminharam pelo corredor. Ginny notou o brilho prateado na frente da capa de Luna. Aproximou-se para examinar. – Luna! – exclamou. – Quando ia nos contar que você é a Monitora Chefe?

Luna olhou para o pequeno emblema com um MC gravado.

- Oh, certo. – ela disse sonhadoramente. Sorriu para Hannah e Ginny. – Eu sou a Monitora Chefe esse ano.

- Isso é brilhante! – Hannah exclamou calorosamente.

- Obrigada. – Luna disse modestamente, um corar satisfeito aparecendo em suas bochechas. Subiram em uma carruagem e começaram a ir para o castelo. – Queria saber o que tem de sobremesa.

Ginny prendeu a respiração quando o castelo apareceu. A última vez que o tinha visto fora na terça-feira depois da batalha. Enquanto vários reparos superficiais tinham sido feitos no exterior do castelo antes da cerimônia, ela ouvira na conversa de Charlie e Bill em seu aniversário que ainda ia demorar um pouco antes de tudo voltar ao normal. Quando a carruagem passou pelos portões, Ginny conseguiu ver que as paredes tinham sido reparadas. Conseguia ver os lugares na parede em que pedras novas e limpas tinham sido colocadas. Janelas destruídas tinham sido reparadas e o jardim tinha novos bancos de pedra. Até mesmo os arcos intricados da ponte brilhavam por causa da restauração recente.

- Acho que nunca vi o castelo tão... – Ginny procurou pela palavra certa. – Limpo. – Hogwarts sempre tivera uma aura antiga, que combinava com o castelo.

- Não parece certo. – Hannah murmurou.

A carruagem parou e as três garotas desceram no jardim e entraram, seus olhos correndo ao redor, examinando o Salão Principal por sinais de mudanças significativas. As quatro mesas estavam posicionadas serenamente sob centenas de velas flutuantes, as bandeiras casas penduradas nas paredes. O teto ainda estava encantado para mostrar o céu. Por algum motivo estranho, ela ficou aliviada de que o teto ainda estivesse assim.

Era algo que era normal.

Era uma constante no mundo ao seu redor, que estava mudando rapidamente.

Para Ginny, isso era um sinal de que talvez – apenas dessa vez – as coisas seriam pacificas durante um ano escolar.

Despediu-se de Hannah e Luna e se sentou à mesa de Grifinória, tentando evitar Romilda Vane, que não tinha feito nada além de lançar olhares de puro ódio para Ginny desde que ela começara a namorar Harry no quinto ano. Ginny esperou pacientemente, enquanto os outros alunos chegavam, conversando mais apressadamente do que o normal. Alguns minutos depois de terem se sentado, Hagrid guiou os alunos do primeiro ano pelo Salão Principal. Ginny reconheceu vários deles como os fregueses da loja nos dias que tinha trabalhado lá. Acenou para alguns deles. Eles lhe respondiam com sorrisos nervosos, enquanto esperavam Flitwick colocar o banquinho na frente do salão. Ele se afastou um pouco, sorrindo calorosamente para os calouros, enquanto desenrolava um pergaminho.

- Adams, Timothy! – chamou. Um garoto impossivelmente pequeno se aproximou hesitantemente do banquinho, o rosto pálido sob suas mechas loiras escuras. Flitwick colocou o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça dele e, em um momento, o chapéu anunciou:

- Corvinal!

Ginny aplaudiu com os outros, seus olhos indo para a mesa dos funcionários. Havia dois rostos novos, um homem e uma mulher. Tinham que ser novos professores. Cutucou Demelza, sentada ao seu lado.

- Você os conhece? – perguntou, os indicando com o queixo.

Demelza balançou a cabeça.

- Não. – os olhou pensativamente. – Queria saber quem vai ensinar o que. – voltou sua atenção para Ginny. – Quando são os testes?

- Direto para as coisas importantes, eh? – Ginny riu. – Em algumas semanas. Eu vou avisar pelo mural.

- Excelente. – Demelza sorriu.

O último calouro se sentou à mesa de Lufa-Lufa e McGonagall se ergueu.

- Bem vindos de volta a Hogwarts. – disse vivamente. – Antes de começarmos o jantar, gostaria de apresentar nossa nova professora de Transfiguração, Callie Trentham. Ela irá, também, ser a chefe da casa Grifinória. – uma mulher com cabelo escuro e olhos azuis brilhantes acenou para os alunos. – E esse – McGonagall continuou, indicando o homem do seu outro lado. – é Michael Carter, o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O Professor Carter vem do Instituto de Salem, em St. Louis, Estados Unidos, sob recomendação do Ministro. – alguns alunos, que ainda se lembravam de Dolores Umbridge e as tentativas de Cornelius Fudge controlar Hogwarts, prenderam a respiração. Os lábios de McGonagall se torceram. – Me deixem garanti-los de que, sob nenhum aspecto, o Ministro teve qualquer influência na _minha_ decisão de contratar o Professor Carter. – adicionou secamente.

Ginny encontrou o olhar de Luna, na mesa de Corvinal, e ambas sorriram com satisfação.

**-x-**

Harry parou ao lado de sua cama e colocou todos os livros, artigos e revistas que Shacklebolt lhe enviara na mochila, junto com o caderno que tinha enchido de anotações. Fechou a mochila, um pouco divertido ao ver suas mãos tremerem.

- Pronto? – Arthur perguntou, encostado na batente.

- Sim. – Harry disse nervosamente. Começou a sair do quarto, mas Arthur o parou gentilmente.

- Filho, não acha que vai precisar de sua varinha?

Harry corou e se virou, tirando a varinha de sob seu travesseiro.

- Provavelmente. – murmurou. A colocou no bolso e seguiu Arthur pelas escadas.

- Te vejo no jantar, Molly. – Arthur disse, se inclinando para deixar um beijo na bochecha de Molly.

- Não se atrase. – advertiu. – Tenho um jantar adorável planejado para comemorar o primeiro dia de Harry. – apertou gentilmente a mão gelada de Harry. – Tenha um bom dia, querido.

Harry assentiu entorpecidamente.

- Obrigado, Molly. – andou perto de Arthur enquanto iam até o ponto de aparatação.

- Não tente aprender o nome de todo mundo hoje. – Arthur disse casualmente. – Você não vai lembrar. Se preocupe com isso quando não estiver sendo bombardeado com novas informações. Aprenda a distribuição do andar e onde os banheiros estão.

Harry riu tremulamente.

- As coisas importantes, eh?

Arthur bufou.

- É importante quando você almoça com seu chefe e não tem a mínima idéia de onde é o banheiro mais próximo.

- Como vai ser hoje? – Harry perguntou.

- Oh, eles vão registrar sua varinha. Emitir um distintivo do departamento para você. Como esse. – Arthur indicou um distintivo pequeno e prateado preso na frente de sua veste. – Vão te fazer preencher um monte de papéis.

- Mais do que eu preenchi semana passada com Percy?

- Mmm-hmm. Desde que você vai fazer parte do Departamento de Aplicação das Leis da Magia, eles precisam que você preencha informações que vão para o St. Mungo's, coisas como quem tem autorização para te ver caso você seja ferido, quem deve ser avisado se você estiver machucado ou morto. – Arthur olhou para Harry, quando ele engoliu em seco. – Apenas uma precaução. – Arthur disse calmamente. – Preencher suas informações para que você possa ser pago propriamente. Você pode escolher que eles depositem na sua conta em Gringotes. Irão te apresentar o departamento, a maneira como funciona. – Arthur parou de andar. – Normalmente, eles pegariam leve com você... – começou.

- Eu já tenho uma missão. – Harry disse curtamente.

Arthur assentiu.

- Isso não é completamente normal. – cedeu.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Não, não é. – pegou a varinha do bolso e aparatou.

**-x-**

Harry se sentou em uma cadeira da sala pequena e sem janelas do Ministério e ofereceu sua varinha para o oficial, que a colocou no prato de uma balança parecida com a que tinha na entrada de visitantes.

- Azevinho e pena de fênix, vinte e oito centímetros. – o oficial disse, puxando o pedaço de pergaminho que saiu da balança e o colando em um arquivo. – Aqui. – devolveu a varinha para Harry, que a colocou protetivamente no bolso. – Então, aqui estão os formulários de St. Mungo's, Gringotes e do Ministério.

Harry suspirou e aceitou a pena que o oficial lhe ofereceu e, pacientemente, começou a preenche as informações que eles queriam ter. Nome. Endereço atual. Histórico médico — ele levou um tempo depressivamente longo. Deu permissão aos Weasley, Hermione e Hagrid para visitá-lo em St. Mungo's. Caso ficasse incapacitado, Arthur e Molly tinham o direito de tomar decisões médicas em seu lugar. Hesitou na linha em que o Ministério perguntava quem deveria ser notificado no caso de sua morte. Sentiu o peito pesar quando escreveu os nomes, "Arthur e Molly Weasley".

- Duplique esse. – o oficial disse. Harry se impediu de suspirar pesadamente e bateu a varinha no pergaminho, fazendo outra cópia aparecer. Pegou o formulário de Gringotes e permitiu que o Ministério depositasse seu salário diretamente em seu cofre.

Enquanto lia os formulários, os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

- S-s-s-setecentos galeões? – gaguejou. – Por _mês_?

- Sim. Para começar. Conforme você ganhar mais tempo de serviço, seu salário mensal irá aumentar.

- Isso não pode estar certo. – Harry reclamou.

- O Ministro achou melhor que você começasse com o salário de um trainee, mesmo que já seja um Auror completo.

Harry olhou feio para o oficial.

- Você acha que eu estou querendo mais dinheiro? – perguntou de forma neutra.

O oficial se remexeu desconfortavelmente sob o olhar de Harry.

- Não. – cedeu. – Mas o Ministro...

- Eu sei o que o Ministro disse. – Harry interrompeu. – Pedi que ele me tratasse como qualquer pessoa. – Harry rabiscou sua assinatura no final da página. – E isso inclui o salário. Só não sabia que era tanto. – _não que eu realmente precisse..._

- É claro. – o oficial murmurou.

Harry apoiou a ponta da varinha no pergaminho.

- Duplico esse também? – o oficial assentiu mudamente e Harry bateu no pergaminho e o afastou. O menor era a papelada do Ministério. Era apenas seu contrato, afirmando que ele, Harry James Potter, trabalharia para o Ministério da Magia como um membro do Departamento de Aurores por um período de, no mínimo, três anos. Era um contrato similar ao dado aos trainees. Harry preencheu a maior parte da papelada do Ministério na semana anterior sob os olhos atentos de Percy.

O oficial pegou o contrato, o leu rapidamente e adicionou a própria assinatura sob a de Harry, como a testemunha. O oficial pegou um pequeno círculo prateado e bateu nele com a varinha. O passou para Harry, que o pegou e o examinou atentamente. "H. J. Potter" estava escrito na parte de cima, enquanto "Auror" estava escrito na parte debaixo, ambos acompanhando a curvatura. Era pequeno o bastante para prender na gola da blusa. O oficial esticou a mão.

- Bem vindo ao Ministério, senhor Potter.

Harry aceitou a mão e a apertou.

- Obrigado. – se ergueu da cadeira e pegou sua mochila, andando incertamente para o Átrio. Parecia estranhamente vazio, desde que a fonte destruída em seu quinto ano nunca tinha sido substituída e a horrível estátua que Riddle tinha erguido no último outono havia sido demolida alguns dias depois da batalha.

- Harry! – Shacklebolt atravessou o Átrio. – Hora perfeita. Estava indo ver o que estava demorando tanto.

- Meu histórico médico demora bastante para ser preenchido. – Harry disse pesarosamente. – É um pouco difícil de explicar o episódio em que Gilderoy Lockhart removeu os ossos do meu braço. – Shacklebolt lançou um olhar confuso para Harry. – Explico outra hora.

- Pronto para ir se acomodar?

Harry respirou fundo.

- Tão pronto quanto possível.

_Continua..._


	18. To Not Rest On Laurels

**Capítulo Dezoito**

**To Not Rest On Laurels**

Ginny bocejou e esticou a mão para abrir a cortina ao redor de sua cama, no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano. Era apenas ela, Demelza e Shannon, uma garota quieta, que ficava sozinha a maior parte do tempo. Luz do sol entrava pela janela e Ginny colocou os pés no chão, ofegando quando seus pés descalços tocaram a pedra fria. Ir para a Escócia era sempre um pouco de choque para seu sistema, depois de dois meses em Devon. Procurou pelas pantufas que tinha encontrado em seu malão na noite anterior. Eram adornadas por orelhas longas, olhos de botão, bigodes e um nariz rosa e suave. O bilhete que Harry tinha prendido no pacote dizia que era uma pantufa de coelho. E elas lembravam um coelho de pelúcia que ela tivera quando criança. Era um pouco tolo, mas Ginny sorriu quando as calçou.

Passou o roupão ao redor de seu corpo e caminhou quietamente até a janela, tomando cuidando para não acordar nem Demelza ou Shannon. Em Devon, Ginny conseguia dormir até o meio dia se Molly deixasse. Mas aqui ela acordava no nascer do dia. Havia algo nos poucos momentos de absoluto silêncio que gostava em meio a toda bagunça da escola. Era algo que tinha começado a fazer em seu segundo ano. Sentou-se no parapeito da janela e puxou os joelhos até o peito, passando os braços ao redor deles. Os olhos de Ginny se fecharam, enquanto ela respirava fundo várias vezes.

Depois de várias xícaras de chá, Remus a tinha incentivado a contar uma versão extremamente editada dos eventos do ano anterior quando ele percebeu que seus colegas na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas a estavam evitando. Ele tinha percebido a maneira que seus ombros tinham ficado tensos quando os organizou em grupos para praticar alguns dos feitiços que precisavam aprender e como seu rosto tinha endurecido quando o resto de seu grupo deliberadamente a excluiu. Ele tinha sugerido que ela tentasse fazer algo desse gênero. Separar alguns momentos para deixar aquele dia, e qualquer outro, para trás.

Desde que tinha voltado na terça-feira à noite, se viu fazendo isso mais frequentemente que o ano anterior. Os olhos de Ginny se abriram e ela olhou para as montanhas, envoltas na nevoa matinal, iluminadas pelos primeiros raios de sol. Soltando o ar lentamente pela última vez, Ginny saiu do parapeito da janela e foi para o banheiro. Tinha um longo dia a sua frente. Transfiguração, Herbologia, dobradinha de Poções e dobradinha de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no final de um dia longo e cansativo.

**-x-**

Ron observou Harry amarrar o tênis.

- Como é?

- O quê? – Harry olhou para Ron por cima dos aros dos óculos.

Lentamente, Ron amarrou o próprio tênis.

- Ir até lá... – esclareceu. – Depois... – Ron pigarreou.

Harry se ajeitou e se ergueu de sua cama de armar. Virou-se e começou a arrumá-la com a precisão que tinha aprendido com os Dursleys. Quando terminasse, conseguiria fazer um sicle quicar nos cobertores, se quisesse. Inclinou-se e prendeu o lençol sob o colchão.

- Estranho. – foi para o outro lado da cama e repetiu a ação. – Eu entro no Átrio e fico olhando por sobre meu ombro. Mesmo que eu saiba que eles limparam a maior parte das coisas, ainda dá pra encontrar um pedaço de papel ou pergaminho em algum arquivo, com a assinatura _dele_. Mas não é com tinta. Ele as queimou lá. Ou alguém está seguindo com seu dia e, de repente, lembra que é o aniversário de alguém, e começa a ir até o cubículo dessa pessoa, e no meio do caminho, lembra que a pessoa se foi. E começa a chorar. Ou, se não está chorando, está tentando não chorar. – esticou cuidadosamente o cobertor. – Às vezes, você encontra um dos memorandos que eles mandaram, guardado em alguma gaveta. E, nos últimos dias, eu saio de uma reunião pra entrar em outra, discutindo as datas dos julgamentos e tentando localizar membros o suficiente do Conselho para organizar tudo. – Harry pegou seu travesseiro e começou a afofá-lo com mais força que o necessário. – E ainda há Snape... – colocou o travesseiro de volta na cama e esticou a fronha. – Querem fazer um julgamento póstumo.

Ron franziu o cenho.

- Eles podem fazer isso?

Harry riu amargamente.

- Suponho que possam. – pegou sua varinha.

Quietamente, Ron amarrou o cadarço do outro pé, antes de falar.

- O que você vai fazer?

De mal humor, Harry guardou a varinha no bolso.

- Não sei. – admitiu. – É complicado. – saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas para tomar café da manhã, deixando Ron sozinho.

Não pela primeira vez, Ron se perguntou exatamente o que Harry tinha visto nas memórias de Snape. Ele tinha permanecido em silêncio sobre isso. Ron achou isso altamente estranho — normalmente, Harry não perdia a chance de falar mal de Snape. Por algum motivo, Ron se sentiu magoado que Harry não tinha confiado nele. _Queria saber se ele contou algo a Ginny..._ Devia ter contado. Os dois tinham estado muito próximos antes de Ginny voltar para a escola, passando a maior parte do tempo livre que tinham, juntos. Enquanto Ron se sentira aliviado que eles tinham conseguido recuperar o relacionamento, ele se sentia um pouco mais ciumento que Harry contasse cada vez mais com Ginny. Harry era _seu_ melhor amigo. Parecia que ele estava escapando por entre os dedos de Ron.

George aparatou no meio do quarto de Ron com um alto _crack_.

- Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou, pressionando a palma da mão na testa de Ron. – Não está com febre...

Ron piscou.

- Estou bem.

- Você está perdendo o café da manhã.

Ron se levantou e balançou a varinha na direção de sua cama, o cobertor se esticando, torto sobre o molde da cama.

- Não sei por que faço isso. – suspirou. – Mamãe vai refazer tudo quando formos para o trabalho, de todo modo.

George olhou ao redor do quarto. Raramente ia até lá.

- Quando foi que se livrou das coisas dos Cannons?

Ron deu de ombros.

- Há algumas semanas.

A boca de George se abriu.

- Você parou de torcer pelos Cannons?

Ron sorriu.

- Nunca! – apontou para o pôster ainda pendurado na parede. – Só achei que estava na hora de crescer um pouco. Não posso viver em um quarto laranja pelo resto da vida.

- Quem é você? – George perguntou desconfiadamente. – Você bateu a cabeça nesse último ano?

Ron engoliu em seco.

- Não. – disse com a voz embargada. Começou a descer as escadas até a cozinha, as semanas passadas na casa de Bill correndo em sua mente. _Não chamaria isso de ter batido a cabeça literalmente_. Tinha passado a maior parte do tempo se castigando por ter deixado Harry e Hermione, finalmente ciente que seu temperamento tinha o colocado em mais problemas do que se achava capaz de lidar. Tinha se sentido chocado quando Harry o perdoara imediatamente e ainda mais quando Hermione o fizera, embora mais relutantemente do que Harry. Balançou a cabeça e entrou na cozinha aquecida, sendo recebido pelos aromas de sua infância. De mingau, ovos, bacon, salsichas e a fragrância de canela que parecia constantemente sobrepor o cheiro de todo o resto, como se Molly constantemente assasse tortas de maçã ou abóbora.

- Recebemos uma carta de Ginny. – Molly disse, indicando Harry, que a estava lendo, seus olhos correndo de um lado para o outro do pergaminho.

- Ela fez o quê? – Harry urrou, assustando Arthur, que derrubou chá na camisa. – McGonagall contratou alguém que o maldito Ministério recomendou. – bufou indignado. – Para Defesa.

- Você _é_ o maldito Ministério. – George disse, cutucando a gola da camiseta de Harry, fazendo o distintivo prateado brilhar na luz.

- Não quando ela fez isso. – Harry disse, brandindo a carta.

- Deixe-me ver isso. – George murmurou, tirando pergaminho dos dedos de Harry.

- Quando eu terminar. - Harry retorquiu, pegando o pergaminho de volta. – Ela não teve aula com ele ainda. Dobradinha de Defesa na segunda e na sexta. – ergueu os olhos, franzindo o cenho. – Tem aula dele hoje.

- Quem é? – Ron perguntou curiosamente, enchendo seu prato com ovos e salsichas.

- Algum gringo. – Harry murmurou. – Gin disse que na terça à noite, McGonagall disse que o contratou por méritos. Não porque Kingsley mandou que ela contratasse.

Ron inclinou a cabeça para o lado e correu os olhos pela carta.

- Gin parece satisfeita com isso.

- Ainda não gosto disso. – Harry resmungou. Dolores Umbridge estava na lista que tinha recebido na noite anterior de casos que seriam revistos naquele dia. Desconfiava profundamente de qualquer envolvimento do Ministério na rotina de Hogwarts.

- Dê uma chance a ele, Harry. – Arthur avisou. – Nem todo mundo é como... Bem... Você sabe. – ele encheu sua xícara de chá. – E é improvável que McGonagall irá ficar de lado e fazer tudo o que Ministério mandar.

- Eu sei. – Harry disse, um pouco desanimado. Os leves lembretes de Arthur eram piores do que qualquer sermão que Molly dava.

- Faz sentido eles procurarem em outros lugares. – Molly falou, passando leite para Arthur. – Percy disse que estavam tendo problemas para encontrar alguém para o trabalho.

- De onde ele é? – George perguntou, passando geléia em uma torrada.

Harry olhou para a carta.

- De um lugar chamado Instituto de Salem, em St. Louis. – franziu o cenho em estupefação. – Achei que o Instituto de Salem ficasse fora de Boston.

- Ao norte. – Arthur informou. – Não muito longe, entretanto.

Harry franziu o cenho para a carta. Era o primeiro a admitir que não sabia muito sobre escolas de magia, mas isso lhe parecia muito suspeito.

**-x-**

Ginny entrou na sala de Defesa, derrubando a mochila no chão, ao lado da mesa. Estava exausta e era apenas o terceiro dia de aula. Nenhum aluno de Grifinória tinha algo ruim para falar do Professor Carter. Dennis Creevey, que tivera essa aula na quarta-feira, estava neutro sobre ele. Assim como Ritchie Coote e Jack Sloper. Considerando que sua educação em Defesa tinha sido fraca antes desse ano, Ginny não podia culpá-los. Não tinha certeza do que esperar depois de Lockhart, o impostor de Olho Tonto, Umbridge, Snape e Amycus Carrow. A aula de Remus tinha sido a única aula que acontecera do jeito que era para acontecer. E isso tinha sido há cinco anos.

Hannah se sentou ao lado de Ginny.

- O que você acha? Mais como o Lupin ou a Umbitch¹?

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Nem idéia. Espero que ele esteja mais para Lupin.

- É. Eu também.

A sala se encheu com os alunos do sétimo ano. Estava um pouco mais cheio do que deveria estar. Uma parte dos alunos eram os alunos do sétimo ano anterior, que tinham decidido voltar e refazer o ano. A maioria deles conversava entre si sobre o novo professor misterioso.

O burburinho cessou quando a porta do escritório se abriu e um homem de tamanho médio apareceu. A cabeça de Ginny se inclinou, enquanto o observava caminhar até a mesa e pegar um pergaminho com a lista da sala. Não havia nada estranho em sua aparência. Ele não era nem um pouco sem graça, mas podia se misturar facilmente em qualquer lugar que quisesse. Era para uma característica interessante para um professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ofegou quando Hannah lhe deu um cotovelado nas costelas.

- O quê? – sibilou. Hannah indicou a frente da sala com a cabeça. A cabeça de Ginny se virou e o Professor Carter estava parado em frente a sua mesa, a lista em sua mão, olhando para Ginny com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Senhorita Weasley, presumo? – perguntou.

Ginny corou e assentiu.

- Sim, senhor.

Carter fez uma pequena marca na lista e a colocou de lado.

- Então, eu falei com a Professora McGonagall... – começou, sua voz curiosamente neutra, um pouco arrastada.

A mão de Luna se ergueu.

- Professor?

- Sim?

- Eu pesquisei o Instituto de Salem na biblioteca na quarta-feira, em _Wizarding Schools of the Western World_, e lá consta que há quatro escolas com o nome de Instituto de Salem. – Luna cruzou as mãos a sua frente sobre a mesa e esperou cheia de expectativa.

Carter se sentou na ponta da mesa.

- Bem lembrado, senhorita Lovegood. Porém, na verdade são cinco escolas. Seu livro está um pouco desatualizado. – o canto de sua boca se ergueu levemente. – O que mais dizia?

- Que o primeiro Instituto de Salem foi inaugurado em 1632. – Luna continuou. – E o Ministro da Magia nas colônias americanas não queria chamar a atenção para a área, por causa dos julgamentos das bruxas de Salem em 1692, então bolou um plano para abrir sedes de Salem em outros lugares da colônia.

- Exatamente. E, mais tarde, conforme a população das colônias, e depois dos Estados Unidos, crescia, era mais prudente ter mais uma localização. Há muitos alunos para manter um único lugar, como vocês fazem aqui. – Carter pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e o consultou. – Como estava falando... – outra mão se ergueu lentamente no ar. – Sim?

- Onde são as outras escolas? – Zacharias Smith perguntou.

Carter suspirou.

- Se eu falar, vocês vão parar de questionar minhas credenciais? – quinze cabeças assentiram e ele depositou o pergaminho na mesa. – Certo. Salem, obviamente. Roanoke, Virginia; St. Loius, Missouri; São Francisco, Califórnia; e Devils Lake, Dakota do Norte. Freqüentei a escola em Roanoke, treinei para Auror no Ministério Americano e trabalhei em seu departamento em Manhattan por cinco anos, então me transferi para Chicago por sete anos e passei os últimos dez anos ensinando em St. Louis.

- Essa é novidade. – zombou uma voz no fundo. – Um professore de Defesa que _ensinou_.

- E ainda nesse assunto... – Carter pegou o pergaminho mais uma vez. – Vocês aprenderam a maior parte das defesas básicas e um pouco das avançadas. Entendo que alguns de vocês faziam parte de uma organização estudantil voltada a aprender feitiços de defesa? – olhou ao redor da sala. – Também entendo que muitos de vocês tomaram parte da batalha no final do ano letivo anterior?

- E na outra, um ano antes. – Ginny disse, antes que pudesse se parar. – E outra antes.

Em sua defesa, Carter apenas assentiu algumas vezes, embora visse olhos se fecharem e rostos se tornarem inexpressivos, enquanto observava seus alunos.

- Então, a maior parte de Defesa é aprender o feitiço apropriado para a situação. Você nem sempre vai querer usar algo letal em uma multidão e, nesse caso, você precisa ter certeza de que sua mira é boa. Então, hoje nós vamos praticar nossas miras. – acenou a varinha na direção das paredes e vários alvos apareceram. – Apenas usem algo básico, como o feitiço para desarmar. O alvo irá sinalizar onde foi atingido. Quero que todos tentem acertar no centro. Assim. – se virou no próprio eixo e sem falar nada, lançou um feitiço de desarmar em um dos alvos. O centro mudou de cor quando o feitiço o acertou. – Se puderem fazer feitiços não verbais, vão em frente.

Ginny se sentiu aliviada que ele não os pressionou sobre suas experiências e batalhas; apenas as aceitara e seguiu em frente. Imaginou se era algo em seu treinamento de Auror os deixar em paz quando era óbvio que não queriam falar sobre isso. Encontrou um alvo livre na parede e começou a mandar feitiços na direção dele, sem se esforçar muito. Harry tinha sido um bom professor em seu quarto ano. A maior parte de sua atenção estava em Carter. Ele a lembrava da atitude de Remus em relação aos alunos. Calmo e reconfortante, ele se movia pela sala, corrigindo a mira dos alunos, sua leve fala arrastada ficando mais pronunciada conforme ele falava. Perguntou-se se ele falava dessa maneira quando não estava tentando impressionar uma sala cheia de alunos de dezessete e dezoito anos. Ele parou e ajustou a mira de Luna levemente para a esquerda. Manchas amarelas decoravam a ponta direita do alvo. Depois de mais alguns feitiços, Luna começou a acertar o centro do alvo ao invés de errar.

- Bom trabalho, senhorita Weasley. – Carter disse em seu ouvido. – Vamos ver se consegue acertar um alvo que se move. – ele balançou a varinha na direção do alvo, que se soltou da parede. Balançou a varinha mais uma vez e o alvo adquiriu o tamanho de um manequim. – Algum lugar no torso. Peito ou ombros. – o manequim começou a flutuar pela sala. – Oh, e tente não acertar mais ninguém, certo? – ele adicionou em tom despreocupado. – Odiaria mandar alguém para a Ala Hospitalar na minha primeira semana.

**-x-**

George estava sentado em um banquinho alto, atrás do balcão. Não tinha conseguido dormir e, finalmente, frustrado em rolar pela cama, desistiu, rabiscou um bilhete para Ron e foi para a loja. Para passar o tempo, começou a folhear o caderno cheio de idéias de produtos que ele e Fred mantinham desde o terceiro ano. Vários produtos estavam nas prateleiras, mas alguns tinham sido classificados como muito perigosos. Por causa da vontade de Fred — considerando que ele tinha tido a idéia da loja —, George não discutiu muito quanto à inclusão do Caramelo Incha Língua. Mas agora... Podia, discretamente, retirar o produto. Nunca vendera muito, de todo modo.

George escorregou do banquinho e foi até a prateleira onde os doces estavam. Uma pequena caixa de Caramelos estava ao lado de pilhas de Kit Mata Aula, esquecida e empoeirada. George apontou a varinha para a caixa, fechou os olhos e murmurou:

- _Evanesco_. – colocou a varinha no bolso e deu as costas para o espaço vazio na prateleira. _Você nunca gostou deles, sabe_, uma pequena voz disse em sua cabeça. _Especialmente desde que viu como eles funcionavam._

Abriu os olhos e piscou. Quase não reconheceu a loja. Os produtos tinham sido cuidadosamente catalogados. Travessuras em uma sessão do cômodo, os produtos Bruxa Maravilha perto do balcão. Ron tinha dado a idéia de colocá-los perto do balcão. Se as bruxas viessem com seus filhos, quando fossem até o balcão efetuar o pagamento, a linha Bruxa Maravilha estaria bem ali. Para facilmente adicionar um Infalível Removedor de Espinhas em 10 Segundos à lista de compra. Doces catalogados de acordo com seus resultados. Fred tinha seu próprio sistema de organização. Funcionava, mas George supôs que todo o tempo que Ron passara com Hermione tinha compensado. Tudo tinha seu lugar. Ron argumentava que, desse modo, era mais fácil encontrar as coisas. E George concordava que isso fazia as coisas fluírem mais calmamente.

Mas...

Mas isso também o fazia sentir que com cada mudança que faziam na loja, ainda que fosse para o melhor, ele estava enterrando Fred um pouco mais a cada dia.

Soltando o ar com força pelo nariz, George foi para a rua deserta, ansioso para sair da loja, ainda que por apenas um momento. O som de uma porta abrindo na rua silenciosa o alcançou e George observou Martin Summerby sair do prédio de Katie e ir até a entrada do Caldeirão Furado, suas roupas tortas. Os olhos de George se cerraram e ele engoliu o nó em sua garganta, antes de virar e voltar para a loja.

**-x-**

- Vou ficar um tempo fora. – Harry disse quando ele e Ron caminhavam até a área de aparatação, com George os seguindo.

- Por quanto tempo? – Ron perguntou.

- Alguns dias. Houve relatos de pessoas que avistaram os Comensais da Morte que escaparam depois da batalha.

- Onde? – Ron perguntou.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Não posso contar.

- É assim que vai ser? – perguntou. – Depois de tudo...

Harry mordeu o lábio e pulou a parede de pedra, que dava nos estábulos.

- Não todo o tempo. – cedeu. - Mas precisa ser assim dessa vez.

- Você sabe que não vou contar. – Ron insistiu.

- Eu sei. – Harry suspirou. – Mas há vários deles por aí. Nem todos foram capturados em Hogwarts. E eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você ou a sua família, porque alguém decidiu que seria divertido tentar tirar de você nosso paradeiro.

- Pelas bolas de Merlin, - Ron rosnou. – mas você está paranóico!

- Ajuda na minha linha de trabalho, sabe. – Harry disse secamente.

- O que vai dizer para a mamãe? – Ron perguntou. – Ela vai parir gatinhos.

- Eu sei. – Harry correu uma mão pelo cabelo. – E não sei... – se balançou um pouco. – Não vamos falar sobre isso, certo? Vamos encontrar Neville e rir um pouco, eh?

Ron parou e observou Harry dar alguns passos.

- Você vai tomar cuidado, né? – engoliu. – Ginny vai me matar se você se ferir. – falou roucamente.

- Prometo. – Harry solenemente. – Vamos... – virou e desaparatou com um suave _pop_.

**-x-**

Ron estava esparramado de lado em uma das cadeiras de uma das salas privadas do Caldeirão Furado, uma garrafa de bebida em suas mãos. Distraidamente, tentou contar de trás para frente, mas perdeu a conta depois de três.

- 'Tá tudo mudando... – murmurou.

- 'Que 'ta? – George perguntou.

- Tudo. – a cabeça de Ron se moveu levemente de um lado para o outro. Passou a manga da blusa sob o nariz. – Har'y tem casos... Loja 'ta diferente. – sentiu o rosto molhado e esfregou a manga da blusa nas bochechas.

- 'Cê 'ta bem, cara? – Harry perguntou, se inclinando em sua cadeira e quase caindo.

- Não. – os ombros de Ron se encolheram miseravelmente. – Quando é minha vez? – perguntou, olhando para seu copo. – Quando é minha vez d' ficar chateado por causa de Fred? – ergueu o copo e tomou um longo gole. – Ele era meu irmão também e nunca tive a chance de chorar. Muito para cuidar. – fungou e esfregou a manga no nariz de novo. – E Remus e Tonks... – ergueu o copo quase vazio e o esvaziou. – E Hermione não voltou... Talvez ela conheceu alguém na Austrália. Alguém mais inteligente ou mais rico... – mordeu o lábio para evitar de chorar e colocou o copo no chão, ao lado da cadeira, com o cuidado de uma pessoa que bebeu demais, mas que tentou provar que estava sóbrio. Cuidadosamente, Ron colocou os pés no chão e tentou se levantar.

- Onde acha que 'ta indo, seu 'diota? – George resmungou. – 'Cê 'ta muito bêbado pra ir pra algum lugar.

- Não sei... – Ron deu dois passos na direção da porta e caiu.

Harry se agachou do lado dele e o balançou um pouco.

- 'Cho que ele só desmaiou.

- 'Xa ele dormir. – Neville aconselhou, erguendo a cabeça de Ron e colocando um pequeno travesseiro sob ela.

George se acomodou nas almofadas do sofá onde estava sentado.

- Parece uma boa 'déia... – em segundos, seus roncos se juntaram aos de Ron.

Os olhos arregalados de Harry encontraram os de Neville sobre a cabeça de Ron.

- Acha que bebemos muito? – Harry perguntou.

- Não o suficiente. – Neville bufou. – Ainda estamos falando.

- Certo. – Harry balançou a varinha na direção do copo de Ron e o encheu. – Saúde, Nev.

**-x-**

Ron se sentou gemendo, segurando a cabeça.

- Que diabos aconteceu? – murmurou.

- Muito álcool. – Harry respondeu, tirando os óculos para esfregar os olhos. Apertou os olhos na direção da mesa e, cegamente, apalpou a mesa, procurando pelos frascos que estavam lá. – Aqui... – passou um para Ron. – Beba.

- Certo. – Ron murmurou, seus olhos quase fechados, enquanto aceitava o frasco, tirando a tampa com os dentes. Engoliu a poção, fazendo uma careta por causa do gosto. Esperou alguns minutos e o batuque dentro de sua cabeça diminuiu. Correu a língua pelos dentes. – Blech. Parece que minha boca está cheia de pus. – abaixou a cabeça para apoiar em seus joelhos dobrados.

- É... Te faz imaginar por quê as pessoas ficam tão bêbadas em bases regulares... – Harry correu as mãos pelos cabelos, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais bagunçado. Colocou o óculos no nariz. – Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro. – a voz de Ron foi abafada por seus joelhos.

- Ontem à noite, você disse que não teve a chance de ficar chateado por causa de Fred...

- Disse?

- Sim... E disse que tinha muita coisa para cuidar... – Harry pausou, brincando com os fios do tapete sob eles. – Uma delas era eu, não é? – perguntou tão suavemente que Ron precisou se aproximar para ouvi-lo.

Sem erguer a cabeça, Ron assentiu.

- Mas não era apenas você. – explicou. – Tinha George e Ginny. E todas as vezes que eu pensava que podia me soltar, algo surgia e eu não podia. – Ron sentiu seu queixo tremer e apertou os lábios para evitar que as lágrimas corressem.

Harry ouviu a voz de Ron falhar um pouco e fechou a distância que os separava, colocando um braço ao redor dos ombros de Ron.

- Pode agora. – murmurou. Sentiu os ombros de Ron começarem a tremer sob seu braço e fungadas abafadas soaram. Harry sentiu a familiar sensação de culpa aparecer em seu estômago, seu braço se apertando ao redor de Ron.

_Continua..._

**-x-**

¹ Trocadilho impossível de traduzir. Acho que todo mundo sabe o que 'bitch' quer dizer, né? Pois é.


	19. Life Is Not a Mausoleum

**Capítulo Dezenove**

**Life Is Not a Mausoleum**

Harry virou sua mochila de ponta cabeça sobre a cama no quarto de Bill, permitindo que livros, pergaminhos e várias penas quebradas se esparramassem sobre o colchão. Supôs que podia usar a mochila que estava pendurada, vazia, no canto do quarto, mas ela o lembrava de muitas coisas que preferia não pensar no momento.

Molly ficara chateada que ele, Ron e George não tinham voltado para casa na noite anterior, mas quando ela viu a expressão de dor em seus rostos, apesar das poções de ressaca, ela meramente resmungou algo sobre eles aprenderem a não beber tanto. Intimamente, Harry concordava. Ele ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro de álcool em sua pele, mesmo que tivesse praticamente a arrancado no banho. A fragrância fraca de bebida fazia seu estômago se revirar em momentos estranhos quando a brisa, entrando pela janela aberta, mudava de direção. Harry olhou para fora da janela e franziu o cenho para as nuvens cinzas e baixas no horizonte. Chuva era uma possibilidade distinta e, com ela, vinha o frio. Contemplou as roupas sobre a cama. Os únicos suéteres que tinha que não estavam maltrapilhos eram os do uniforme da escola. Suspirou e fuçou no seu malão da escola e pegou dois suéteres cinza de Hogwarts e os esticou no pé da cama. Usando um feitiço de corte, removeu o símbolo da Grifinória estampado na frente, antes de dobrá-los cuidadosamente e os colocar na mochila. Seus jeans seguiram e Harry fez uma careta de nojo perante o estado deles. Estavam terrivelmente gastos nas barras e os joelhos estavam mais próximos de rasgarem do que tinha notado. Suspirando, colocou um punhado de meias e boxers limpos na mochila e guardou o sabonete que tinha pegado do banheiro, enrolado em uma toalha.

Harry não sabia quanto tempo ia ficar fora, mas Peter Wilson, o Auror que estava coordenando o caso, tinha o aconselhado a levar o suficiente para alguns dias. Fechou a mochila, cuidadosamente prendendo o fecho.

- Fugindo? – Arthur perguntou da porta, uma xícara de chá em suas mãos.

Harry sorriu.

- Ainda não. – com um gesto da varinha, fez as roupas espalhadas pelo chão voarem para o malão e, com outro gesto, fez a tampa se fechar. Pegou a mochila e a colocou no chão, ao pé da cama. – Eu preciso ficar fora por alguns dias. – falou.

- Trabalho?

Harry assentiu.

- Sim. Não devo ficar muito tempo fora, entretanto.

Arthur tomou um gole de seu chá.

- Você não contou a Molly, contou?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Ainda não.

- Quer que eu conte?

Harry começou a falar que sim, mas se encontrou falando:

- Não, eu conto...

- Conta o quê? – Molly parou no patamar, atrás de Arthur.

- Oh, bem, eu... – Harry torceu os dedos às suas costas. – Eu vou ficar fora por uns dias, a trabalho... – falou fracamente. – Vou partir pela manhã. – pigarreou.

Molly crispou os lábios e, para a surpresa de Harry e Arthur, meramente assentiu e continuou a subir as escadas.

Harry olhou para Arthur pelo canto dos olhos.

- Por que eu tenho a impressão de que é apenas a calmaria antes da tempestade? – murmurou.

- Provavelmente por que é. – Arthur respondeu. – Eu estou casado há quase trinta anos, e posso contar em uma mão o número de vezes que ela ficou tão chateada com algo que não conseguiu nem falar.

- Maldição. – Harry murmurou, esfregando as têmporas. – Estou em um monte de problemas, não é?

Arthur olhou para a escada e voltou sua atenção para Harry.

- Em algum lugar entre a manhã do aniversário de Ginny e a vez em que os gêmeos cortaram o cabelo um do outro. Ela mal conseguia falar. – correu a mão pela cabeça, que estava ficando careca. – Acho que se ela conseguir gritar frases completas para você, então você está bem. É quando ela começa frases incoerentes que você precisa se preocupar.

- Eu devia me desculpar, não? – Harry suspirou. – Essa coisa de família... – sua mão gesticulou ao redor do quarto, indicando a casa. – Não fica fácil, fica?

As sobrancelhas de Arthur se ergueram enquanto ele considerava as palavras de Harry.

- Famílias não são complicadas, filho. Você só precisa se lembrar que não está mais sozinho. – deu um pequeno tapinha entre os ombros de Harry. – Vá falar com Molly.

Harry engoliu em seco e assentiu. Subiu as escadas até o quarto andar, onde o quarto de Arthur e Molly ficava. Bateu na porta parcialmente aberta, chamando levemente:

- Molly?

A porta abriu sozinha e Harry espiou o quarto à meia luz. Molly estava sentada em uma pequena cadeira, tricotando furiosamente, outro par de agulhas se movendo rapidamente no ar ao seu lado.

- Seus suéteres estão uma desgraçada. – falou forçadamente. – Você vai precisar de alguns novos, enquanto está lá fora fazendo Merlin sabe o que com os Aurores.

Harry escorregou para dentro do quarto, parando na porta, se sentindo como todas as pequenas crianças do mundo que tinham quebrado um vaso valioso por acidente, enquanto fazia algo maluco como jogar Quadribol dentro de casa.

- Sinto muito. – falou para seus pés. – Não estou acostumado a contar às pessoas o que estou fazendo. – parou, correndo a ponta de um pé pelo tapete. – Bem, não para pessoas que se importa. – pigarreou. – E eu não queria te preocupar.

- Você acha que eu não ia ficar preocupada quando você não voltasse do trabalho amanhã? – Molly retorquiu sarcasticamente.

- Erm... Suponho que não.

Molly suspirou e descansou suas agulhas no colo.

- Harry, você é maior de idade e eu não espero que você me conte seus planos todas as vezes que sai da casa. E eu entendo a necessidade de sigilo do seu trabalho. – voltou a tricotar e deixou alguns pontos passarem, antes de falar novamente. – Da próxima vez que precisar fazer algo assim novamente, me dê um aviso. Mais do que na véspera, se quer saber. – adicionou.

Harry ficou parado na porta de boca aberta.

- É isso?

Molly sorriu largamente.

- Se eu desse um sermão, você se sentiria melhor?

- Um pouco... – ele murmurou.

Os lábios de Molly se curvaram.

- Harry James Potter! Como pôde não me contar que tinha uma missão dessa? – falou, erguendo um pouco a voz. – Eu teria morrido de preocupação com você... – Harry mordeu o lábio em uma tentativa de não rir. – Melhor? – Molly perguntou.

- Sim.

- Bem, então... – Molly começou simplesmente. – Que horas você vai?

- Preciso estar no Ministério às seis. – Harry respondeu com desgosto. Ainda não gostava de acordar tão cedo.

- Vou deixar um bom café da manhã pronto para você, então. – Molly disse decisivamente. – Você precisa comer. – Harry começou a se opor, mas perante o olhar que ela lhe lançou, reconsiderou. Assentiu e saiu do quarto.

**-x-**

Harry esfregou os olhos, escorado na parede do elevador. Não tinha acordado tão cedo desde seu aniversário, mas ao menos aquele dia tinha sido capaz de tirar um cochilo depois do almoço.

- Acorde, acorde, Potter. – Avery Carmichael zombou. – Você está brincando com gente grande, agora. – Harry ignorou Avery, cuidadosamente limpando a lente de seus óculos com a barra de sua camisa.

- Isso é o bastante, Carmichael. – Peter disse simplesmente.

- Mas... – Avery protestou.

- Chega. – Peter lançou um olhar de advertência a Avery. As portas do elevador se abriram e Harry saiu, sendo seguido por Avery e Peter. – Potter, vá para a sala de treinamento. O encontraremos em um momento. – os olhos de Harry foram de Avery para Peter, mas ele assentiu e continuou seu caminho. A mão de Peter se ergueu e segurou o cotovelo de Avery. – Tire a cabeça da própria bunda. – falou rudemente. – Ele já fez mais do que a maioria de nós na luta contra Bruxos das Trevas e você, de todas as pessoas, não vai usar isso contra ele. – seu aperto se intensificou um pouco e ele se inclinou um pouco para frente, abaixando o tom de você. – E se não fosse por ele, garoto, você não estaria aqui, estaria?

Avery engoliu em seco e empalideceu. Ele era nascido trouxa.

- Acho que não... – respondeu fracamente.

Peter assentiu uma vez e soltou o braço do outro homem.

- Ele não será tratado melhor, ou pior, do que qualquer outro Auror novato. – estudou o homem levemente chateado a sua frente. – Eu não concordo com essa besteira de provocação. Nem com os em treinamento, nem com os novatos. Então, qualquer idéia que esteja se formando em sua cabeça, a mantenha aí dentro. Se você sequer tentar tornar essa missão pior do que já vai ser, eu vou te colocar para fazer relatórios com Gibson e você vai passar os próximos dois meses lidando com a papelada.

- Achei que você tinha dito que ele não ia receber nenhum tratamento especial. – Avery retorquiu.

Peter sorriu abertamente.

- Eu faria isso por qualquer novato. Se eles tiverem a infelicidade de serem designados a trabalhar com você na primeira missão deles. – com isso, fez o caminho de Harry pelo corredor, ignorando a expressão surpresa de Avery.

**-x-**

Harry se sentou na ponta da cadeira na pequena cozinha, suas mãos escondidas entre seus joelhos.

- Então, quantos fugiram do castelo? – olhou apologeticamente para Peter. – Não estava prestando muita atenção depois do final da batalha. E Gibson não me contou até sexta-feira à noite, antes de ela ir para casa e, quando consegui sair da reunião com o Conselho, o DELM¹ e o Ministro, ninguém podia me contar os detalhes. – pausou. – E não achei prudente mandar uma coruja perguntando.

Peter olhou Harry contemplativamente.

- Você não confia nas pessoas. – ele atestou simplesmente, decidindo que a melhor maneira de lidar com Harry era sendo direto. – Confia?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Não são muitos que eu confio desde o começo. – admitiu.

Peter rabiscou a margem de suas anotações. Lançou um olhar duro para Harry.

- Você vai precisar aprender a confiar na gente. – a boca de Harry se abriu, mas nenhum som saiu. – Não estou falando para confiar detalhes pessoais de sua vida. Mas nenhum de nós deliberadamente irá fazer algo para te machucar. Se você não confiar sua vida a nós, como espera que confiemos as nossas a você?

Harry assentiu.

- Eu entendo.

- É a única maneira que podemos trabalhar, Potter.

Harry engoliu a resposta sarcástica que estava na ponta de sua língua e meramente respondeu:

- Sim, senhor. – _se eu não tivesse sido capaz de confiar em Ron e Hermione ano passado, não estaria aqui. Eu entendo como isso funciona..._ pensou simplesmente, cerrando os punhos.

- Então, os detalhes... – Peter mexeu em algumas anotações. – É Miles Nott. Ele foi visto fora de Montrose semana passada.

Os olhos de Harry se fecharam e uma imagem de Nott no Departamento de Mistério apareceu.

- Pequeno e magro? Mais baixo do que eu, com cabelo escuro e ralo, que parece que precisa lavar?

Peter piscou.

- Exatamente.

- Já o vi antes. – Harry disse curtamente.

- Certo... – Peter murmurou. Tinha lido o arquivo de Harry quando Gibson lhe disse de passagem que Harry ia se juntar ao caso. Harry tinha lidado com Nott antes. – Bem, o que conseguimos descobrir é que ele conseguiu escapar quando os Comensais da Morte invadiram o castelo, antes de você e... – parou de falar desconfortavelmente. – Bem, você sabe... – respirou fundo. – De todo modo, os poucos com quem conseguimos falar, disseram que o viram na Floresta, mas antes que alguém conseguisse capturá-lo, ele desaparatou.

- Se sente mais seguro entre os Trouxas, eh? – Harry bufou. – Isso é irônico, considerando que ele costumava torturá-los.

- Bem, quem ia...

Harry interrompeu Peter.

- Quem ai pensar em procurá-lo nas vizinhanças trouxas? Todos das áreas mágicas estão procurando por ele. – Harry puxou a papelada pela mesa. – Como sabe que é ele? – perguntou curiosamente.

Peter fuçou nos papéis até separar um.

- Recebemos isso da polícia, semana passada. É baseado na descrição da testemunha.

Harry puxou o papel para perto.

- Ele está péssimo. – comentou.

- Você tem pena dele ou algo assim? – Peter perguntou.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Não da maneira que você pensa. – sabia muito bem o que podia incentivar alguém a roubar comida em plena vista dessa maneira. – Quando foi a última vez que o viram?

- Há três semanas. Reduzimos as vizinhanças em que ele pode estar. – Peter bateu a varinha em um pedaço de pergaminho e um mapa tridimensional de Montrose e das áreas ao redor apareceu. – Nós achamos que ele está escondido na abadia. Não há nada que indique que seja assombrada, mas turistas reportaram barulhos estranhos e luzes piscando.

- Então, o que vamos fazer?

- Você vai ficar comigo. E eu coloquei Carmichael com Emma Greene. Ela está aqui desde a semana passada, juntando informação.

- C-c-c-certo... – Harry falhou em abafar um bocejo. Não tinha dormido muito na noite anterior.

- Você e eu vamos pegar o turno da noite para observar a abadia. Se algo acontecer, vamos investigar. Se nós o vermos, o atordoados e contatamos o DELM e eles irão enviar alguém para levá-lo para Azkaban. – Peter juntou toda a papelada e a guardou em uma pasta. – Vá para o outro quarto e durma um pouco. Será uma noite longa.

Harry não discutiu e foi para o quarto que ia dividir com Avery e Peter, e caiu em uma das camas de armar. Tirou os óculos e piscou para os desenhos da fronha, antes de adormecer.

**-x-**

Harry escondeu as mãos nas mangas do suéter verde escuro que Molly tinha colocado em sua mochila na segunda-feira de manhã. Estava grato pelo aquecimento provido. Tinha esperado já ter capturado Nott, mas três noite de observar a abadia não tinha os colocado nem um pouco mais perto de seu objetivo. Reprimiu um suspiro e girou os ombros, tentando se livrar dos nós que pareciam ter pegado residência permanente em suas costas.

Peter notou o movimento e riu suavemente.

- Nunca falam que é assim nos malditos folhetos da escola, não é?

- Não, não falam. – Harry sorriu um pouco. – Ao menos, não sou eu quem está sendo caçado dessa vez. – murmurou, seus olhos fixos na abertura em forma de O na torre. Começou a andar na direção da porta que levava para o interior da abadia.

Peter correu para alcançá-lo.

- O que acha que está fazendo? – sibilou.

Harry parou na frente da abertura em forma de arco e apontou para o brilho de luz vindo do mosteiro.

- Olha. – murmurou. – Você falou para procurar por algo estranho, bem, não devia ter luz vindo de lá a essa hora do dia, devia?

- Pode ser a luz da cidade. – Peter argüiu.

- Bem, não vamos saber até olharmos, não é? – Harry escorregou pela passagem e tirou a varinha do bolso.

- Potter, espere! – a mão de Peter se fechou ao redor do braço de Harry. – Você não pode simplesmente entrar dessa maneira!

- Não estou planejando entrar. – Harry reclamou. Apontou a varinha para a porta, murmurando. – _Homenum revelio_. – a porta brilhou em um tom de vermelho brevemente, antes de sumir. – Alguém está lá dentro.

Peter olhou para Harry, perplexo.

- Onde você aprendeu isso?

- Ano passado. – Harry resmungou. Voltou sua atenção para a casa. – Mesmo que não seja ele, ao menos nós saberemos, não é?

Peter hesitou.

- Estou logo atrás de você.

Harry assentiu curtamente e deslizou até a pesada porta de madeira. _Certo, pense..._ Com a varinha, fez o movimento de um pequeno arco, pensando no encantamento para abrir a porta. Para sua surpresa e satisfação, a porta abriu silenciosamente. Olhou dentro do largo cômodo e apontou a varinha na direção da figura agachada na frente do fogo. _Stupefy!_ O jato de luz vermelha acertou bem no espaço entre os ombros da pessoa, que caiu de lado, inconsciente.

- É ele? – Peter perguntou suavemente.

- Não sei. – Harry foi até o bruxo e usou a ponta de seu tênis para cutucá-lo nas costas, a luz caindo no rosto do homem. Encontrou os olhos de Peter e seus ombros caíram. – É ele.

**-x-**

Harry fez o caminho dos estábulos até A Toca, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. A luz brilhava na janela da cozinha e, por um momento, ficou parado, observando Molly e Arthur prepararem o chá de todas as noites, se movendo com suave precisão. Era quase como assistir ao balé. Voltou ao presente e continuou seu caminho até a casa, entrando na cozinha. Rapidamente se viu envolto no abraço apertado de Molly, antes mesmo de ter colocado sua mochila de lado. Sem pensar, retribuiu o abraço, inalando as fragrâncias que passara a associar ao lar. Ela se afastou levemente.

- Está com fome?

- Faminto. – respondeu. – Peter Wilson é um péssimo cozinheiro. Ele fez nosso café da manhã hoje, antes de nos mandar para o Ministério para terminar a papelada. Nem nos deixou parar para jantar. – reclamou.

- Sente-se. – Molly indicou, balançando a varinha na direção do armário. Um prato flutuou até à sua frente na mesa. Em segundos, estava cheio com frango, batata e couve.

- Oh, obrigado. – Harry murmurou fervorosamente, cortando o frango.

- Ei, quando você chegou? – Ron perguntou, entrando na cozinha.

- Acabei de chegar. – Harry respondeu com a boca cheia de batatas. – Teve notícias de Hermione? – ela tinha, finalmente, voltado da Austrália com seus pais na semana anterior.

Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Ela ficou de passar aqui amanhã.

- Isso é bom. – Harry falou, cortando uma couve na metade e a colocando na boca.

- Andrômeda passou aqui mais cedo. Disse que se você estivesse de volta até amanhã, ela traria Teddy se você estiver disposto.

Harry sentiu um sorriso se abrir em seu rosto.

- Eu adoraria.

- Ela vai deixá-lo passar a noite com você. – Molly acrescentou. – Falou que podia usar uma folga.

- Oh. – o cenho de Harry se franziu contemplativamente. Não queria manter Ron acordado a noite toda com um bebê. – Podemos colocá-lo no quarto de Bill, comigo?

- Tudo bem. – Molly disse. Ela e Arthur terminaram seu chá e foram para o quarto.

Harry descansou o garfo e olhou para Ron.

- Pegamos Nott. – falou, sem preâmbulos. – Sabia que só metade dos Comensais da Morte foram presos depois da batalha?

O rosto de Ron empalideceu levemente.

- Quais?

Harry mastigou um pedaço de frango.

- Os Malfoys, os Carrows, MacNair, Crabbe e Goyle. – engoliu. – Nott, Avery, Rookwood, Selwynn, Urquhart, Jugson, Flint, Mulciber... Eles todos conseguiram escapar nos últimos minutos.

- Onde Nott estava? – Ron murmurou.

Harry colocou uma porção de batatas na boca.

- Abadia Arbroath, fora de Montrose. – deu uma risada irônica. – Se escondendo entre os trouxas. – arrastou um pedaço de frango pelo prato. – Quase sinto pena dele. – falou. – Ele estava roubando comida e morando nas ruínas.

Ron bufou.

- É, por que nós não sabemos como é isso...

Harry assentiu e rapidamente terminou seu jantar. Ergueu-se da cadeira e foi até a pia, lavou o prato e talheres, e os guardou.

- Vou dormir. – anunciou cansadamente. – Se Teddy vai vir amanhã, preciso dormir tudo o que conseguir. – pegou sua mochila e começou a subir as escadas. – Ei, Ron...?

- Sim?

- Se você precisar conversar... – Harry deu de ombros, deixando a frase incompleta.

Ron torceu a barra de sua camiseta.

- Valeu, cara...

Harry continuou a subir as escadas.

- Pode me agradecer depois. Acabei de conseguir uma noite inteira de privacidade para você e Hermione.

Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Não acho que vá acontecer. – murmurou. – Não quero que ela pense que sou um completo porco.

Harry jogou sua mochila no canto do quarto de Ron.

- De todo modo, vocês vão ter um tempo sozinhos.

**-x-**

Ginny estudou os alunos que tinham aparecido para os testes do time de Grifinória. Mandou os batedores para um lado do campo, para acharem as proteções, enquanto separava os artilheiros em grupos de três. Conhecia a maioria deles e tentou organizá-los em grupos que sabia que não iam ser desonestos uns com os outros. Mordeu o lado de dentro de sua bochecha, então colocou Euan Abercrombie em um trio com Demelza, que se dava bem com todo mundo, e Natalie MacDonald. Essa era a primeira vez que Euan e Natalie tentavam entrar para o time, e Ginny queria colocá-los com alguém que tinha experiência. Se qualquer um dos quinze alunos que tinham aparecido pudessem acompanhar o ritmo de Demelza, que era quase tão compulsiva quanto à própria Ginny, ela encontraria seus artilheiros.

Mandando os artilheiros se aquecerem um pouco com a goles, Ginny foi até a outra ponta do campo.

- Certo, pessoal. – balançou a varinha na direção de um manequim, igual ao que Carter tinha usado na aula, o fazendo flutuar. – Quero que se revezem para voar ao redor do campo e tentem mirar o balaço no Destruidor ali.

Ritchie Coote riu com escárnio.

- Destruidor?

- Sim, por que é isso o que vai acontecer com ele quando for atingido por um balaço. – Jimmy Peakes se intrometeu.

- Todos são comediantes hoje. – Ginny suspirou. Essa era uma posição com que ela não estava muito preocupada. Jimmy e Ritchie jogavam relativamente bem. Não no mesmo nível que Fred e George, mas Ginny sempre tivera a desconfiança de esses dois conseguiam se comunicar sem falar. Apenas outras cinco pessoas, além de Ritchie e Jimmy, tinham aparecido para a posição de batedor, então Ginny não demorou em decidir que Ritchie e Jimmy eram sua melhor opção. Das dez tentativas para acertar o manequim, os dois tinham acertado oito vezes. A segunda posição era de um aluno do terceiro ano que tinha conseguido acertar cinco vezes. Mandando os batedores para a arquibancada, Ginny mandou os cinco grupos de artilheiros para jogarem um contra os outros, sem os batedores, goleiros ou apanhadores. Ela queria ver se as personalidades combinavam ou se elas iriam colidir sob uma situação relativamente estressante.

Natalie e Demelza jogavam bem juntas, ainda que Natalie tenha deixado a Goles escapar algumas vezes. Mas Ginny achava que isso podia ser corrigido com alguns treinos intensivos antes do primeiro jogo. Já Euan, Ginny se impediu de expulsá-lo do campo. Ele ofegou e desviou a primeira vez que a goles voara em sua direção. _Certo_, Ginny suspirou mentalmente. _Eu prefiro ser capitã como artilheira do que como apanhadora, como o Harry... Pobre coitado._ Olhou para a prancheta que carregava e fez algumas anotações. _Duas opções sólidas para artilheiros, além de mim. E alguns deles não são tão ruins. Talvez possam ser os reservas..._ Mordeu a ponta da pena, pensando e focou seus olhos nos três alunos que vieram fazer o teste para goleiro.

- É bem simples. – Ginny começou. – Quem impedir o maior número de goles, em dez tentativas, será o goleiro, e quem ficar em segundo será o reserva. Tudo bem? – quando eles assentiram, Ginny mandou o primeiro para o gol.

Não foi bonito. Fez as piores tentativas de Ron em seu quinto ano parecerem movimentos de jogadores profissionais. Nenhum deles conseguiu defender mais do que seis gols. Um deles conseguira defender apenas um e só porque tinha acertado a goles com a vassoura quando estava tentando pegar a bola com a mão. Ginny cerrou os dentes, olhando para suas anotações. Podiam dar um jeito com artilheiros e batedores medianos. Mas _precisavam_ de um bom goleiro e apanhador. _Talvez Dean possa jogar...,_ considerou. Dean Thomas tinha voltado para refazer o sétimo ano e ele tinha alguma experiência jogando como artilheiro no quinto ano de Ginny, mas apesar da boa coordenação física, Ginny não tinha muita certeza de como abordá-lo. Ele não tinha conversado com ela de verdade desde que as aulas começaram há duas semanas.

- Uh, Ginny? – Demelza murmurou.

- Sim?

- E os apanhadores?

- Oh... – os olhos de Ginny se focaram levemente na única pessoa que aparecera para tentar essa posição; Dennis Creevey. Caminhou até ele. – Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – perguntou em voz baixa.

Dennis assentiu, seus lábios crispados.

- Colin ficaria feliz.

Ignorando os outros alunos perto deles, Ginny puxou Dennis um pouco para longe.

- Não posso te deixar tentar se esse é seu único motivo. – disse, fazendo uma careta com o quão rude isso tinha soado. – Você tem que tentar porque _quer_.

- Ginny... Eu preciso fazer isso. Preciso encontrar algo que Colin não fez para que tudo o que eu faço aqui não tenha algum tipo de memória do que ele e eu fizemos juntos. – ele virou a cabeça em um gesto que ela reconheceu de seus próprios irmãos. – Não sou péssimo. – insistiu, sua voz falhando. – Só não sou tão bom quanto Harry. – correu a lateral da mão por sob o nariz. – Meu pai é um trouxa, certo? E, por algum motivo, ele gosta desse jogo chamado basquete, que envolve jogar e pegar uma bola. Não é tão pequena quanto o Pomo, mas nem sempre é

fácil de pegar, certo? De todo modo, ele levava Colin e eu no parque nas férias de verão e jogava a bola para que pegássemos. E para deixar interessante, ele fazia com que tentássemos pegá-la, enquanto corríamos. – a voz de Dennis ficou levemente desesperada. – Eu tenho até o tipo físico certo! Eu sou pequeno, leve... Por favor?

- Preciso te ver voando primeiro. – Ginny disse finalmente, depois de olhar para Dennis por um longo momento.

- Brilhante! – Dennis montou a vassoura e voou.

Ginny deu alguns passos pelo campo e protegeu os olhos com uma mão. Dennis tinha sido honesto. Ele não estava nem perto de ser tão bom quanto Harry, mas ele podia ser bom o bastante com um pouco de treino.

- Oi! Dennis! – gritou. – Estou soltando o Pomo! – correu até a caixa no meio do campo e pegou o Pomo de Ouro, o soltando assim que o tirou da caixa. A bola tomou os ares, brilhando sob o sol da tarde.

Seguiu o pomo com os olhos. De novo, Dennis _tinha_ sido honesto. Ele demorou quinze minutos para capturar o Pomo. Enquanto não era um tempo péssimo, em alguns casos, era o bastante para o time perder o jogo.

- Dennis! Solte o pomo e tente de novo! – gritou. – Tente pegar mais rápido!

- Certo, vou tentar... – ele gritou de volta, sua voz quase sendo levada pelo vento.

Ginny fez Dennis soltar e capturar o pomo mais quatro vezes. Enquanto o tempo dele não tinha, necessariamente melhorado, também não tinha piorado. Era um começo, pelo menos. E significava que Ginny não teria que jogar como Apanhadora. Dennis pousou ao seu lado, ofegante.

- Como fui? – Ginny sorriu e lhe deu um tapinha nas costas.

- Não foi mal. – falou.

- Quando você vai anunciar o time? – uma das garotas que tinha tentado para artilheira perguntou.

Ginny franziu o cenho e olhou para a prancheta. O primeiro jogo era na metade de novembro. Iam precisar começar a treinar logo se ela queria moldar esse time em algo digno de Grifinória.

- Segunda-feira. – olhou para as arquibancadas e viu Dean conversando com Luna. _É agora ou nunca_, pensou severamente.

**-x-**

Ginny carregou sua mochila até a biblioteca para estudar. Se ela achava que seu ano de N. tinha sido difícil, ele não tinha sido nada se comparado ao ano que estava tendo agora. Carter tinha pedido que escrevessem uma redação de trinta centímetros sobre as propriedades do Patronus. Essa não seria uma redação particularmente difícil para a maioria dos alunos em sua sala. Eles tinham aprendido a conjurá-lo anos antes sob a orientação paciente de Harry. Mas Carter queria que eles pesquisassem o que um Patronus corpóreo queria dizer. Ele tinha algumas idéias estranhas sobre isso, mas Ginny considerou que isso provavelmente tinha algo a ver com o fato de que ele era americano e eles aprendiam de um jeito um pouco diferente por lá.

Abriu seu livro no capítulo sobre o Feitiço do Patronus e abriu seu caderno, decidida a fazer anotações para sua redação, mas se encontrou olhando fixamente para a página em branco. Pegou sua pena e, ao invés de escrever as teorias sobre como o Patronus era uma extensão da personalidade do bruxo, começou a escrever...

_13 de setembro de 1998_

_Caro Harry,_

_A escola está normal e eu sei que você está preocupado sobre o Professor Carter, mas, de verdade, ele parece legal. A nova professora de Transfiguração é muito mais legal que a McGonagall. Ela só muda de matéria quando toda a sala consegue, pelo menos, um aceitável. Na verdade, é melhor termos nosso tempo e entender de verdade, antes de termos que tentar algo novo. Estranhamente, da maneira que ela ensina, a matéria que acabamos de aprender acaba sendo a base para o que vamos ver em seguida, então acabamos aprendendo o novo conceito rapidamente. Nada contra McGonagall, mas é uma mudança bem vinda._

_Eu fiz os testes de Quadribol ontem. Você pode falar 'desastre'? Ugh. Fiquei com dor de cabeça. Por que, oh, por que as pessoas sem nenhuma habilidade ainda se dão ao trabalho de se inscreveram para o time? Só fica mais difícil destruir os sonhos deles e avisá-los que eles não entraram. Por que eles ficam tão esperançosos durante os testes. Mas não é tão ruim quanto parece. Demelza e eu somos as artilheiras, de novo. Você se lembra da Natalie MacDonald? Ela está no quarto ano. Ela é um pouco alta, mais ou menos da altura de George, cabelo loiro escuro... Ela é de Dundee e é um pouco difícil de entender o que ela está falando, no começo. De todo modo, ela não é um artilheira ruim. Não é ótima, mas não acho que ela vá nos fazer perder algum jogo. Eu mantive Ritchie e Jimmy como batedores. Ninguém chega perto desses dois. Para apanhador, vou tentar com o Dennis Creevey. Agora, não fique assim. Ele foi o único que apareceu e eu prefiro muito mais tentar ser capitã e artilheira, e não capitã e apanhadora. Isso significa que posso me concentrar no time e não perder o Pomo de Ouro por que estou gritando com os artilheiros e batedores. Além do mais, ele não é tão ruim nessa posição. Melhor do que os outros._

_Agora, para goleiro... Eu, uh... Chamei o Dean... Você se importa? Os três que tentaram eram tão horríveis que eu fiquei com medo de ter que jogar nessa posição e nunca fui goleira. E ele estava lá com a Luna, e eu pensei: 'Talvez...'. Ele disse que não tinha certeza, mas que me avisaria até amanhã no café._

_Alguns dias eu não tenho certeza de que consigo lidar com tudo isso. Quero dizer, não é apenas as tarefas escolares ou o compromisso com o Quadribol. Parece que todas essas coisas me lembram de Fred. Você sabia que o Professor Flitwick ainda mantém o pântano que eles fizeram no corredor? O pântano sobreviveu. Quando eu vi quase comecei a chorar, porque me lembrou do dia que eles foram embora. Ouvi rumores que querem transformar um dos corredores principais da escola em um tipo de memorial pelas pessoas que morreram na batalha. Você sabe... Fotos, nomes, datas... Eu já não quero ir nesse corredor do segundo andar. Você sabe qual. Terei algum corredor para usar?_

_Isso vai parecer horrível, mas eu espero que eles não façam isso. Não até que eu tenha ido embora, pelo menos. Gostaria de ter um ano de escola em que nada horrível acontece ou me lembre de algo horrível que aconteceu. Quero dizer, pelo amor de Merlin, é pedir muito?_

_Eu preciso ir fazer meu dever. Se não fizer agora, não durmo antes das duas da manhã._

A pena de Ginny parou sobre o papel. Sua mão tremeu levemente, respingando tinta sobre o pé da página.

_Espero que esteja bem. Vou escrever novamente em breve._

_Amor,_

_Ginny._

**-x-**

¹ Departamento de Execução da Lei da Magia.

**-x-**

_Continua..._


	20. Whirlwind

**Capítulo Vinte**

**Whirlwind**

O estômago de Ginny roncou ruidosamente na biblioteca, soando alto demais no cômodo silencioso. Olhou para o relógio e seus olhos se arregalaram com o horário. Perdera o café da manhã, dormindo e o almoço, estudando. Ia perder completamente o jantar se não fosse para o Salão Principal. Colocou os livros na mochila e correu para fora da biblioteca, pendurando a mochila em um ombro, enquanto descia as escadas. Ginny escorregou para dentro do Salão Principal quase deserto, seus tênis fazendo um barulho em meio ao som dos alunos que ainda estavam jantando. Um silêncio assombrado caiu entre eles, e algumas pessoas riram, enquanto múrmuros se espalhavam pela mesa como água na correnteza. Franzindo o cenho, Ginny se sentou à mesa de Grifinória e colocou ervilhas em seu prato.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a Demelza.

- Nada. – ela respondeu rapidamente. Rápido demais para o gosto de Ginny.

- Por que será que não acredito?

Demelza suspirou e procurou algo em sua mochila.

- Aqui. – falou, oferecendo o jornal de domingo. – É só uma besteira de Skeeter.

Ginny bufou.

- E porque todos ficaram tão quietos? É apenas a Skeeter. Não é como se ela escrevesse algo... – sua voz morreu quando olhou para o jornal. – Minha... Nossa... – murmurou. Inclinou o jornal para um lado e sua cabeça para o outro, olhando para a foto. – Hm. – o afastou um pouco de si. – Isso é... Erm... – um corar passou por suas bochechas. – Não tinha idéia que Ron conseguia fazer isso...

Demelza pigarreou.

- Isso não é tudo... – ela folheou o jornal, revelando a manchete: Trio Dourado Destruído?

Ginny começou a rir.

- Oh, honestamente... – espetou um pedaço de frango com o garfo.

- Você realmente devia ler a matéria. – Demelza insistiu.

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Não vou entrar nessa. – pegou a tigela de cenouras. – É tudo mentira mesmo.

- Como sabe?

Ginny tirou sua varinha da mochila e a apontou para o jornal. Murmurou:

- _Incêndio_. – e o jornal pegou fogo. Quando não sobrou nada além de uma pilha de cinzas, ela se virou para Demelza. - Um, é a maldita da Rita Skeeter. Dois, eu sei como Harry se sente sobre Hermione e vice versa. Três, eu sei porque Hermione foi sozinha para a Austrália. A maioria das pessoas não vai acreditar nessa matéria. – olhou ao redor do Salão Principal. – Bem, alguns vão, mas Skeeter só escreve essas coisas para se promover. Ela deve estar se sentindo negligenciada.

- Se você diz... – Demelza disse duvidosamente.

- Eu digo. – Ginny cortou uma cenoura com o garfo. – Não é a primeira vez que ela publica alguma idiotice sobre Harry ou Hermione. E não é a primeira vez que ela está horrivelmente errada. – arrastou as cenouras pelo prato. – Além do mais, eu tenho outras coisas com que me preocupar. Se Dean não entrar como goleiro, eu preciso tentar achar alguém pra jogar nessa posição ou eu é que vou acabar sendo a goleira, e eu realmente não quero.

Demelza pegou um pedaço de torta de maçã.

- Por que não?

Ginny riu.

- Muita pressão.

Demelza engasgou.

- Jogar como Apanhadora não tem pressão o bastante?

- Você pode pegar o Pomo e ainda perder. – Ginny lembrou. – Se lembra da Copa do Mundo antes do nosso terceiro ano, entre Irlanda e Bulgária?

- Sim...

- Irlanda ganhou, ainda que o apanhador da Bulgária tenha capturado o Pomo. – Ginny disse, dando de ombros. - Se você deixa muitas goles passar, qualquer coisa pode acontecer. – Ginny começou a cortar um pedaço de frango. – Além do mais, ajuda se você for um pouco alto. Eu não tenho tamanho o bastante.

Demelza tentou visualizar os outros estudantes grifinórios.

- Que tal Connor? – Connor era um dos garotos de seu ano. Ele era um pouco tímido e retraído, raramente se voluntariando para responder as questões em sala. Ele também era alto, com mãos enormes.

- Talvez... Mas eu tenho a impressão de que ele cairia da vassoura no primeiro jogo na frente de toda a escola.

Dean se sentou de frente para Ginny.

- Certo. Eu aceito.

O rosto de Ginny se abriu em um sorriso enorme.

- Aceita?

- Não fique muito animada. – Dean avisou. – Você ainda não me viu. Eu tinha a idéia de ser goleiro para algum time de futebol profissional, antes de vir para cá. Até joguei em times de amigos durante o verão, ano passado.

- O que é futebol? – Demelza perguntou curiosamente.

- Esporte trouxa. – Ginny respondeu. – Chutar uma bola de um lado para o outro. Tente chutá-la em uma rede sem que um jogador a pegue, quase como um goleiro¹. – olhou para Dean. – Você era bom? – perguntou em tom de negócios.

- Eu era mais ou menos. – Dean brincou com uma taça vazia. Olhou para Demelza, casualmente indicando a porta com a cabeça.

Demelza olhou para Dean por vários momentos, o cenho franzido.

- Está tudo bem, Dean? Há algo de errado com seu pescoço? Você fica... Oh. – ela se ergueu apressadamente. – Erm. Eu preciso ir a biblioteca... – ela praticamente correu para fora do Salão Principal.

- Então... – Dean pegou uma jarra de suco de abóbora e encheu a taça. Correu um dedo pela borda da taça. – Como... Como está Harry?

- Ele está bem. – Ginny respondeu. Pegou a jarra e encheu a própria taça. – Começou a trabalha há algumas semanas.

- Eu ouvi. Tudo apenas cai no colo dele, huh?

As sobrancelhas de Ginny se ergueram lentamente.

- Ele fez por merecer. – falou quietamente. – Você devia saber disso.

Dean teve a decência de ficar sem jeito. Suas bochechas escureceram levemente.

- Suponho que sim.

Ginny afastou seu prato com um suspiro.

- Sinto muito pela maneira que as coisas acabaram... – começou.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

- Não tive a intenção de te machucar. – Ginny falou suavemente, se lembrando de Dean parado no Salão Comunal, um copo quebrado na mão. – Não era... – pigarreou. – Não era para acontecer assim... – olhou para mesa. – Não era para ser tão rápido.

- Você o ama?

Surpresa, os olhos de Ginny encontraram os de Dean.

- O quê?

Dean se inclinou para frente, seus olhos fixos nos de Ginny.

- Você o ama? – repetiu. Os olhos de Ginny se fecharam e ela mordeu o lábio. –Você não precisa amar, sabe. – Dean disse.

- O que disse?

- Você não precisa amá-lo porque ele é o herói. – Dean disse calmamente. Com isso, ele se afastou da mesa e saiu do Salão Principal.

**-x-**

Christianne Gibson depositou o relatório sobre sua mesa e olhou para Harry.

- O que você estava pensando? – exigiu.

- Que havia um Comensal da Morte que precisávamos capturar. – um músculo no maxilar de Harry se contorceu levemente quando ele cerrou os dentes.

Os lábios de Gibson se afinaram em desprazer.

- Então, você achou necessário marchar para dentro da abadia sozinho?

- Eu não marchei pra lugar nenhum! – Harry disse calorosamente.

- Você sobrepôs seu superior. – Gibson rosnou.

- E capturei Nott. – Harry retorquiu.

- Você não seguiu o protocolo do departamento.

- Isso realmente importa? – Harry suspirou em exasperação. – Nós cumprimos nossa missão, ninguém se feriu e nós nem precisamos chamar os Obliviadores para modificar a memória de alguém. Então, eu peguei a liderança. Qual o problema?

- O problema, Potter, é que existem regras e procedimentos. E você violou metade deles. Você segue a liderança do Auror mais velho, não o contrário. - Harry engoliu a resposta raivosa e soltou o ar lentamente pelo nariz. Gibson cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa. – Eu não concordei com a decisão de Kingsley de te tornar um Auror completo. De fato, eu o aconselhei fortemente contra te colocar aqui, sem te submeter a algum tipo de programa de treinamento, como os outros. Eu conheço seu tipo, Potter. Você acha que as regras não se aplicam a você e que pode deixá-las de lado quando não forem convenientes. Perdemos mais de um por causa desse tipo de arrogância. – ela abriu um arquivo e colocou o relatório dentro. – Pode ir. – falou em um tom que deixava claro o fim da conversa.

Harry se ergueu e saiu do escritório da chefe do departamento. Caminhou até seu cubículo e pegou sua mochila, violentamente a pendurando no ombro, enquanto ia até os elevadores. O Nível Dois estava deserto, como tencionava a ficar no final de uma sexta-feira. Apertou o botão para chamar o elevador, resmungando sob a respiração. Quando o elevador chegou, entrou assentindo curtamente em cumprimento a quem estava dentro. Assim que chegou ao Átrio, Harry foi para o ponto de aparatação e reapareceu do lado de fora da Gemialidades Weasley.

**-x-**

- Você devia voltar para a escola. – Ron falou, esticando os braços. – Não parece certo você ficar aqui todos os dias...

Hermione ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo atrás do balcão.

- Eu não preciso ficar aqui. – ela respondeu. – E o que isso deveria significar, 'você devia voltar para a escola'?

- Só que você deveria estar fazendo algo mais... Não sei. Importante, talvez? – Hermione sorriu e pegou um Creme de Canário. Ela o abriu e o jogou na boca, para a surpresa de Ron. Ela se transformou em um canário, cantou algumas notas, antes de voltar ao normal, tirando algumas penas amarelas do cabelo. Ron a olhou de boca aberta por alguns momentos, antes de rir. - Não acredito que você fez isso! – ofegou.

- Fazer as pessoas rirem não é importante? – ela perguntou astutamente.

- Bem, não... É importante... Mas você é suposta a fazer algo grande... Mudar as coisas. – Ron pegou a prancheta com a lista do inventário e escreveu algumas coisas. – Não cuidar do balcão quando a loja fica cheia. Você devia pensar em voltar... – repetiu suavemente.

- Por que você quer tanto que eu volte para a escola? – Hermione perguntou. – Já está cansado da minha companhia?

Ron começou a gaguejar.

- Não... Quero dizer... É só que... Eu achei... Escola... É importante para você. E não acho que você seria feliz comigo e George aqui na loja. – olhou para a lista. – Só quero que você seja feliz.

A porta se abriu de supetão, fazendo os dois pularem de susto.

- Ela é _completamente_ desnecessária! – Harry fumegou.

Ron olhou para Harry em diversão.

- Erm... Quem...?

- Gibson. – Harry murmurou, seus dentes cerrados. – Ela passou a última meia hora me dando um sermão por causa do meu comportamento no caso da semana passada.

Hermione fechou o livro e o guardou em sua bolsa.

- O que você fez?

- Nada. – Harry respirou fundo. – Bem, não 'nada'. Eu vi algo estranho e fui investigar sem usar os 'meios corretos'.

Ron tirou a veste púrpura e os pendurou atrás das cortinas.

- O que isso quer dizer em inglês?

- Significa que eu tomei a iniciativa quando quem devia ter feito isso era o Auror mais velho. – os ombros de Harry caíram, sua raiva rapidamente se esgotando. – Eu escrevi o relatório com Peter. Ele disse que eu vi algo que ele não percebeu e insisti que valia a pena investigar. E que ele apoiou minha decisão de ver o que era, provando que eu não coloquei ninguém em perigo. – correu a mão pelo cabelo, deixando-o ainda mais bagunçado. – Ela deixou bem claro que acha que eu não me encaixo no departamento. – Hermione abriu a boca, mas Harry a interrompeu. – E eu não vou levar isso ao Kingsley.

- Não era isso que eu ia falar. – Hermione protestou. – E por que não?

- Por que isso prova que ela está certa. – Ron disse.

- Exatamente. – Harry pendurou sua mochila no outro ombro. – Ela já tinha a opinião dela antes mesmo de eu ter começado. Não vou dar uma desculpa para ela achar que Kingsley cometeu um erro comigo.

- Mas, Harry – Hermione começou. – ela está criando um ambiente de trabalho hostil.

- Não importa. – Harry suspirou. – É só mais uma coisa com que lidar.

Lentamente, Ron colocou sua jaqueta.

- O que quer dizer, 'mais uma coisa'? – perguntou.

- Não é nada. – Harry disse quietamente. – Só as coisas normais. Como Pó Escurecedor Instantâneo do Peru no meu cubículo e as penas falsas. Às vezes, eles tentam me dar algo do kit Mata Aula, mas eu tenho tomado cuidado com esses há anos. – olhou para Hermione, surpreso com sua expressão indignada. – Eles só estão tentando ver se consigo lidar com isso. Enchendo o novato. – tentou assegurá-la. – Eles fariam isso mesmo que eu não fosse Harry Potter. Além do mais, é bem mais leve do que qualquer coisa que os gêmeos já fizeram. Esses caras são amadores.

- Ainda assim...

- Deixe pra lá, Hermione. – Ron aconselhou. – Isso é algo que caras fazem uns com os outros. Uma vez, ouvi Charlie falar que quando ele chegou na Romênia, pelos primeiros meses, parecia que todo dia alguém fazia algo maluco, como colocar o estrume de dragão sob os degraus da cabana dele ou trocar todas as poção do seu kit médico por água colorida com açúcar.

Hermione olhou para Ron e, então, para Harry.

- Isso é completamente ridículo. – pronunciou. – Eu te vejo amanhã, Ron. – adicionou suavemente, sua mão roçando na dele. – Boa noite, Harry. – pegou sua bolsa e saiu da loja.

Quando eles ouviram o suave _pop_ indicando que ela tinha aparatado, Ron se virou para Harry.

- Quão ruim é, de verdade?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Nada com o que eu não posso lidar. Como eu disse, só coisas de amadores. E depois de tudo pelo que eu passei, como o Torneio Tri Bruxo, e o ano que veio em seguida, qualquer coisa que esses idiotas recém saídos do programa de treino usam é ridículo. Não é importunação. Ainda. – não contou a Ron sobre os comentários depreciativos feitos nas reuniões dos grupos; comentários feitos por membros mais antigos, assim como pelos mais novos do Departamento de Aurores; que questionavam a habilidade de Harry de lidar com o trabalho. Harry ignorava, ou tentava, na esperança de que eles sumiriam quando conseguisse se provar. Certamente Avery Carmichael não tinha dito nada desde que voltaram de Montrose. – Não se preocupe com isso, está bem?

- Tudo bem. – Ron passou a cabeça pela cortina. – Oi! George, vamos! Estou morrendo de fome!

- Relaxa! – George gritou. – Ou vá sozinho pra casa. Não vou demorar.

Ron trocou um olhar com Harry.

- Não sei o que o está incomodando. Tem estado assim desde a semana passada. – murmurou. – Vamos, então. Mamãe já deve estar com o jantar pronto.

George esperou a porta fechar, antes de sair do quarto dos fundos. Observou pela porta da frente quando Harry e Ron aparataram, antes de acenar com a varinha e todas as luzes da loja apagaram. Saiu pela porta da frente e, desviando as pessoas que voltavam para casa, foi para o prédio de Katie. Jogou a cabeça para trás e contou as janelas até a dela. As luzes estavam acessas e George entrou no prédio antes que pudesse mudar de idéia.

Subiu correndo as escadas e bateu tentativamente na porta de Katie, ignorando a voz em sua mente que lhe dizia para ir para casa.

- É, já vai. – Katie respondeu com a voz confusa. George a ouviu tropeçar em algo, antes de abrir a porta. – Olá. – falou ofegante.

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – George fez um gesto vago na direção da porta aberta.

Katie colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Não mesmo. Só estou trabalhando. – abrindo ainda mais a porta. – Quer entrar?

- Claro... – George passou por Katie e entrou no pequeno apartamento. – O que está fazendo? – perguntou, vendo a fila de bolos na pequena mesa.

- Testando receitas. Eu escrevo uma coluna meio que de críticas para o _Semanário__das__Bruxas_. Eu experimento coisas, como receitas ou produtos, e escrevo uma crítica. Pedimos para as bruxas nos mandarem sua receita favorita de bolo e escolhemos sete, e a vencedora tem sua receita impressa no final da coluna. – explicou.

George estudou sua figura, vestida com a calça do pijama e uma camiseta larga.

- Como consegue ficar tão magra se experimenta comida?

- Dificilmente sou magra. – Katie protestou. – Mas eu não como tudo, tonto. Só um pouco. Mas eu corro um pouco. Ou jogo Quadribol com um time armador. Se não, minhas calças não serviriam. – olhou para os bolos. – Quer ajudar?

George olhou para os bolos e sorriu.

- Sim.

Katie conjurou outro garfo da gaveta da cozinha e o passou para George.

- Depois de você.

George aceitou o garfo e se sentou em uma cadeira, enterrando o garfo no bolo a sua frente. Olhou desconfiadamente para a geléia de amora entre as camadas do bolo de chocolate, antes de colocá-lo na boca.

- Então... Quais as novidades?

- Nada demais. – Katie respondeu, experimentando o mesmo bolo que George. – Mmm. Não é tão ruim. – engoliu e pegou outro pedaço. – Meio que estou vendo alguém...

- Summerby? – George se esforçou para não cuspir o nome.

- Como sabia?

- O vi indo embora uma manhã. Semana passada, suponho. – George foi para o próximo bolo. Era chocantemente rosa dentro. – Que diabos é isso?

- Morango. – Katie experimento o bolo. – É. Morango. Mas você o viu...? – brincou nervosamente com seu garfo.

George viu os movimentos da mão dela e colocou um pedaço de bolo na boca, para ganhar alguns momentos para organizar seus pensamentos.

- É sua vida, Katie. – comeu outro pedaço do bolo surpreendentemente bom, apesar da cor. – Não estou julgando. – George abaixou o garfo. – Desde que você goste da companhia dele e ele não esteja te maltratando. De outro modo, pode ser que eu tenha um problema com isso.

Katie cutucou outro bolo, a cobertura coberta por raspas de limão. Olhou para George.

- Já está interessado em alguém? – perguntou.

- Bela maneira de manter isso neutro. – George comentou, fazendo uma careta para o gosto forte de limão do próximo bolo. – Nunca namorei alguém de verdade. – falou. – Estou interessado em alguém. – admitiu, mantendo os olhos no bolo. – Uma _garota_. – esclareceu perante o olhar de canto que Katie lhe lançou. – Mas somos apenas amigos. – deu de ombros. - Ela não estava interessada.

- Me parece uma idiota. – Katie fungou.

George balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Ela não é... – pensativo, correu o garfo pela cobertura do bolo de limão. – Nunca contei a ela. Isso _me_ faria o idiota. – colocou um pedaço na boca, esquecendo o quão azeda era a cobertura. – Além do mais, deve ser tarde demais.

Notando que estava em um território perigoso, Katie mudou de assunto.

- Como está a loja?

- Está ótima. A coitada da Hermione está passando os dias com a gente. Acho que ela está um pouco entediada, mas não quer admitir. Ron está tentando convencê-la a escrever para McGonagall, para ver se ela pode voltar para a escola, mas ela não faz isso. Insiste que ela está bem onde está. Ron mantém a parte da frente organizada e nós passamos um sábado inteiro discutindo o que devíamos manter e o que devíamos parar de vender.

- Mas você não gosta disso...?

George suspirou.

- Não é que eu não gosto – começou. – é só que... Eu sinto que estamos tirando Fred da equação. Quero dizer, a coisa toda foi idéia dele, para começo de conversa, e agora nem parece mais a mesma...

- Você não pode manter as coisas iguais. – Katie disse gentilmente. – Teria mudado sem Ron, não é?

- Suponho que sim... – George disse relutantemente.

- Olha, George. Ninguém está falando para esquecer Fred. Mas você precisa deixá-lo ir. – Katie esticou a mão por cima da mesa e tocou a de George.

- Eu sei...

**-x-**

Ginny afastou seu livro de Feitiços. Rasgou um pedaço de seu pergaminho para escrever um bilhete para Hermione.

_21 de setembro de 1998_

_Cara Hermione,_

_Fiquei feliz em saber que você voltou inteira da Austrália. Preciso dizer que aquela foto no jornal foi algo novo. Não sabia que Ron sabia fazer aquilo — especialmente depois de ter sido obrigada a vê-lo com Lavender há dois anos. Parece que ele está se aperfeiçoando. Deixe-me falar que vocês foram o assunto por um dia ou dois. Bem, ao menos até Skeeter tentar publicar aquela besteira sobre Shacklebolt._

_Eu tenho uma pergunta para você..._

_É sobre Harry. Bem, não sobre Harry, mas meio que o envolve. Quando eu era mais nova (e muito mais tola, parece...), eu tinha uma queda pela idéia dele. Você sabe como é. É como se ele fosse o príncipe daqueles contos de fadas trouxas que papai lia para mim quando eu era pequena. Mas acontece que o príncipe pode ser um completo idiota, que tem um complexo de culpa, e acaba sendo um garoto de verdade, afinal..._

_Acho que só preciso descobrir se estou apaixonada pela idéia ou pela pessoa._

_Ou sequer apaixonada, absolutamente..._

Ginny jogou a pena na mesa e amassou a carta, a jogando na lareira.

- Dane-se. – murmurou, abrindo seu livro mais uma vez. Não era como se eles fossem se casar na semana que vem. Isso podia esperar.

**-x-**

¹ Essa comparação da Ginny fica sem sentindo em português, porque essa parte do diálogo acaba sendo um jogo de palavras em inglês. Dean usa o termo "goaltender", que traduz, literalmente, como goleiro, enquanto, para o Quadribol, o termo usado é "keeper" que, literalmente, seria algo no sentido mais de "guardião" do que goleiro.

**-x-**

_Continua..._


	21. Who Needs Enemies?

**Capítulo Vinte e Um**

**Who Needs Enemies?**

George tomou um gole de seu café e olhou para Katie. Os encontros que ela tinha às tardes de domingo com Angelina, antes de ela se mudar para Toronto, tinham continuado com ele no lugar de Angelina. Descobriu que gostava de sair depois do almoço e passar uma hora calma com Katie.

- Então, como estão as coisas com Summerby? – perguntou, fazendo uma careta internamente.

- Bem. – ela disse, dando de ombros.

- Ele tem passado muito a noite? – George perguntou, uma expressão dolorida em seu rosto.

- Ele passa a noite uma ou duas vezes por semana. – Katie disse simplesmente. – Por que isso te interessa?

George se remexeu desconfortavelmente.

- Não interessa. – murmurou. – Só não quero que as pessoas pensem que você é... – coçou o nariz em uma tentativa de esconder seu embaraço.

- O quê? – Katie perguntou divertidamente.

- Nada.

- Uma prostituta? – Katie adivinhou. – Uma mulher de poucas morais? – acenou com uma mão. – Pfft. Sou bem maior de idade e se alguém não gosta do fato de que estou fazendo sexo, então isso é problema deles, não meu. – misturou leite ao seu café e olhou para George. – É isso o que você acha?

George se remexeu e abaixou a cabeça.

- Não. – admitiu.

Katie o estudou astutamente.

- Você já...? – George corou e balançou a cabeça. – Mesmo? – ela perguntou surpresa.

George fez uma careta e afasto seu café.

- Eu vi o que Fred tinha com Ang. – explicou. – Algo um pouco difícil de seguir. E não estou interessado em uma transa e cair fora. – de repente, riu. – Quer ouvir algo patético?

- Claro.

- Ron, meu irmãozinho, o Roniquinho, está transando com a namorada dele desde julho. – perante a sobrancelha inquisitiva de Katie, George elaborou. – Eles apareceram uma tarde, bem antes do jantar, e os dois tinham aquele sorrisinho de 'acabei de transar loucamente' que Fred costumava usar... – pigarreou levemente. – E quando ela foi lá em casa mês passado, ela passou a noite com a gente. Eu vi o quarto de Ron no dia seguinte. Obviamente eles aproveitaram a noite... – suspirou e pegou seu café. – E aqui estou eu. Sequer beijei uma garota desde que tentei dar em cima de Verity, antes de fecharmos a loja. – matutou. – Aquilo foi um desastre total. – suspirou tristemente.

Katie tamborilou os dedos na superfície da mesa.

- Sabe, - falou pensativamente. – tem essa garota na revista...

- Não. – George disse firmemente. – Nada de encontros armados. – engoliu quase metade do liquido escaldante em sua xícara. – Posso encontrar minha própria mina, obrigado.

- Não se continuar nos chamando de 'mina'. – Katie retorquiu.

- É, bem... – George esfregou a parte de trás de sua cabeça e se recostou em sua cadeira. – Não estou realmente interessado em namorar agora... – olhou para Katie. – Então, o que Summerby acha disso tudo? – perguntou, gesticulando para indicar os dois.

As bochechas de Katie coraram e ela colocou sua xícara firmemente na mesa.

- É meio que um assunto delicado entre nós. – cedeu. – Não falamos sobre isso. Acho que ele tem ciúmes de você.

George bufou.

- De mim? Por quê?

- Não tenho idéia. – Katie suspirou. – Eu posso ir tomar um drinque com um grupo de amigos do trabalho, e não há problema nenhum. É meio estranho, por que tem vários caras naquele grupo.

- Pode ser que é por que você está saindo sozinha comigo e não com várias pessoas. – George sugeriu.

- Não é como se não tivesse pensado nisso. – Katie suspirou. – Até falei pra ele que ele podia vir comigo, mas ele gosta de se fazer de vítima.

George se impediu de comentar o nível de maturidade de Summerby. Não achava que isso ia ajudar e era aparente que Katie se sentia mal com isso.

- Então, alguma novidade sobre Ang? – perguntou, mudando de assunto.

Katie assentiu.

- Sim. Ela já se acomodou com sua tia e seu novo trabalho é tranqüilo. Diz que fica um pouco solitária às vezes, mas que está melhorando.

- Isso é bom. – George terminou sua xícara e se levantou. – Preciso terminar algumas coisas na loja, e prefiro fazer isso agora, do que me levantar mais cedo amanhã. – gesticulou para a porta do café. – Posso te levar até em casa... – falou timidamente. – Se estiver pronta para ir.

- Sou perfeitamente capaz de ir sozinha para casa. – Katie disse secamente. Mas ela, também, se levantou e colocou seu casado de lã, andando na direção da porta. Olhou para George por sobre o ombro. – Bem, você não vem?

**-x-**

Ginny secou a chuva de seu rosto e afastou as mechas ruivas, que tinham escapado do rabo de cavalo, dos olhos. Voou atrás de Demelza, segurando a gole em uma mão, segurando o punhal de sua vassoura entre os joelhos. Olhou para baixo e viu Natalie flutuando sob si.

- Natalie! – gritou, colocando a mão livre no punhal e segurando melhor a goles. Natalie olhou para cima e flutuou mais alto. Quando ela passou por Ginny, essa passou a bola para ela, que escorregou pelos dedos esticados de Natalie. Chocada, Natalie mergulhou na direção do chão e pegou a goles antes que ela chegasse ao chão.

Suspirando, Ginny pegou o apito pendurado em seu pescoço e o assoprou, sinalizando para o time pousar.

- Desculpe, Ginny. – Natalie disse assim que Ginny desmontou da vassoura. – Posso fazer melhor. A bola escorregou nos meus dedos e eu não consegui segurar... – balbuciou.

- Tudo bem. – Ginny disse simplesmente. – Vamos lá... – guiou os jogadores até os vestiários, apertando o cabelo ensopado na pia. – Natalie, você não vai cair da vassoura se tirar as duas mãos do punhal por dez segundos. Você vai ter de confiar em mim. Se não começar a se comprometer com o jogo, não vai funcionar. Ritchie e Jimmy, se vocês não começarem a _mirar_ aqueles balaços em alguém, por que se dão ao trabalho de aparecer? Dean, pelo amor de Ravenclaw, isso é Quadribol, não futebol. Você precisa defender _três_ gols, não apenas um. Você _tem_ que ficar circulando e se movimentando, ao contrário você vai deixar passar mais gols do que impedi-los. Dennis, você tem que fazer a mesma coisa que Natalie. Se você vai jogar Quadribol, jogue o maldito jogo. Você está tão preocupado em estragar as coisas, que faz você errar ainda mais. – Ginny se sentou na cadeira atrás de uma mesa maltratada. – Voltem para o castelo e se limpem. Vamos praticar na quinta-feira, às seis.

Demelza colocou uma mão sob o cotovelo de Natalie, a incentivando a se erguer.

- Vamos lá, então. – ela murmurou. – Vamos deixar isso para lá e começar a pensar como você vai jogar no próximo treino.

Jimmy segurou o braço de Dennis, que estava encostado na parede, derrotado.

- Vamos lá. É só um treino.

A cabeça de Ginny se ergueu e seus olhos brilharam.

- É apenas isso! – brigou. – Não é 'só um treino'! Você treina como se estivesse jogando para valer, todas as vezes! – crispou os lábios, os transformando em uma linha. – Apenas voltem para o castelo. – Demelza passou um braço ao redor de Natalie e a guiou para fora do vestiário. Ritchie e Jimmy passaram uma mão ao redor do braço de Dennis e quase o arrastaram para fora. Ginny abaixou a cabeça, a descansando nos braços cruzados.

- Gin? – Dean tocou seu ombro gentilmente. – O tempo estava péssimo.

- Não importa. – falou, sua voz abafada por seus braços. – Precisamos aprender a jogar em todos os tipos de clima. Nem sempre vai estar ensolarado e perfeito. – Ginny virou a cabeça e espiou Dean. – Pode apenas me deixar sozinha um pouco?

- Tem certeza? – Dean perguntou preocupadamente. – Está bastante escuro lá fora.

Ginny se sentou.

- Dean, foi exatamente por isso que terminamos. Sou maior de idade. Posso me cuidar. Eu _não_ preciso de uma babá para me seguir. E eu não preciso de alguém para garantir que eu chegue inteira ao castelo! – gritou. – Menos ainda você!

Involuntariamente, Dean deu um passo para trás.

- Eu... Eu só quero ter certeza de que você está bem...

- Estou bem. – Ginny brigou, tirando a varinha do bolso e a acenando na direção das próprias roupas e cabelo. Vapor se ergueu em ondas, obscurecendo sua visão momentaneamente. Dean ainda estava parado, incerto, perto da mesa. – Apenas vá, está bem? – Ginny colocou sua mochila sobre a mesa e começou a fuçar nela. Viu Dean se virar e sair do vestiário, encolhendo os ombros contra a chuva que tinha começado a cair no meio do treino. Tirou um envelope grosso de sua mochila e correu o dedo por sob o selo de cera, sorrindo um pouco com o brasão marcado. O brasão tinha sido o presente de aniversário atrasado de Hermione para Harry. Era um ramo de azevinho em um triângulo. Harry tinha explicado que o triângulo era o símbolo que representava a capa de invisibilidade, enquanto o azevinho representava sua varinha. O envelope abriu ao seu toque e Ginny tirou uma folha de pergaminho dobrado de dentro.

_15 de outubro de 1998_

_Cara Ginny,_

_George me deu um cheque hoje. É minha parte dos lucros da loja. É bastante dinheiro. Eu não __preciso__ dele, mas George não aceitou de volta. Gostaria de dar para seus pais, para tentar repagar tudo o que eles já fizeram por mim, mas eu sei que eles apenas não vão aceitar. Talvez eu possa repor algumas coisas que não dá mais para consertar. Sabe, só colocar lá quando eles não estiverem olhando. Quando eles perguntarem, falar que é de George e Ron. Por que é, na verdade. Eles que trabalharam._

_As coisas no Ministério estão melhorando. Os outros Aurores estão, lentamente, começado a me deixar em paz, especialmente desde que os detalhes dos julgamentos dos Comensais da Morte estão vazando. Infelizmente, isso inclui o desastre do Departamento de Mistérios. Então, tudo o que fizemos também está vazando. Estou ouvindo bem menos comentários de que não sei o que estou fazendo e mais perguntas sobre o que eu sei das atividades e métodos dos Comensais da Morte, para tentar capturar o que ainda estão foragidos. Às vezes, preciso admitir que não foi nada mais que pura sorte. Eles ainda deixam travessuras no meu cubículo. Mas, normalmente, esses são os mais novos. Parece que eles querem desesperadamente que as coisas sejam como eram antes. Se o que eles precisam é de uma varinha ou pena falsa, ou até mesmo uma daquelas travessuras trouxas, como o cocô falso de cachorro (e isso foi bastante engraçado), então que seja. _

_Ainda não estou feliz com minha chefe. Mas seu pai diz que reclamar do seu Chefe de Departamento é um tipo de passatempo no Ministério. Consigo acreditar nisso. A minha é... Bem, não ruim como Auror. Acho que vou deixar por aí. Ela é tolerável, suponho. Só um pouco mais presas às regras e regulamentos. Bastante igual ao Percy nesse aspecto. _

_Ron está tentando deixar um bigode crescer. Não está dando certo. Ele está bastante antiquado. E não importa o quanto Hermione reclama, ele não tira. Não é que ele não consegue ter um — porque ele consegue — é mais que cresce desigual. George disse a ele no outro dia, que Ron tem uma bunda tão peluda, que deve ter sido para onde toda a energia para crescer pêlos foi. Preciso concordar com Hermione nessa. Faz parecer que Ron quer ter aparência mais velha. Acho que é isso o que ele está fazendo, mas parece que está tentando demais._

_Ele ainda quer persuadir Hermione a voltar para a escola. Ela não está convencida. Ela acha que é muito tarde, mas, talvez, se ela falar com a Professora McGonagall... Ela precisa voltar._

_Eu acho que você está lidando bem com o time. Se alguém pode torná-los bom, Gin, é você. Conhece melhor o jogo que a maioria dos seus irmãos. Eu diria que até melhor que Charlie. Sem ofensas a Angelina, e ela era um ótima jogadora, mas você é uma capitã melhor do que ela ou eu. Você entende o jogo de uma maneira que nenhum de nós entendia. Já te vi jogar. Você sabe o que está acontecendo, até quando não consegue ver._

_Então, vou te dar um conselho. Você pode aceitar, se quiser. Ou pode me mandar calar a boca. Quando estávamos fazendo a AD, eu sabia que, eventualmente, usaríamos aquelas habilidades em uma luta de verdade, apenas não tão cedo. Mas eu sabia que se não soubéssemos o básico, nunca sobreviveríamos. Sério, era para aprendermos o bastante de magia defensiva para passarmos nossos exames, e não ter lacunas enormes na nossa educação. Pense no jogo como um exame, não uma guerra. Se garanta que os está __ensinando__ como jogar, Gin. Você pode não ganhar todas as partidas, e pode não ganhar a taça, mas se você deixar o time melhor do que os encontrou, está tudo bem._

_Não conte à McGonagall que eu disse isso. Ela vai, retroativamente, remover minha capitania. Não sei se ela pode fazer isso, mas prefiro não descobrir._

_Por que deixou o diário que Andrômeda te deu de aniversário? Eu o encontrei quando estava com Teddy fim de semana passado. Os dentes estão nascendo e nada do que eu faço parece ajudar, a não ser andar com ele. Fiquei entendiado de andar no quarto de Bill, então levei Teddy para dar uma volta no seu quarto. Não estava xeretando, prometo. Eu vi o diário entre sua cama e escrivaninha. Eu chequei depois. Está tudo bem. Não que Andrômeda fosse te dar algo com magia negra. Mas eu sei como escrever em um diário pode te fazer se sentir um pouco angustiada. Só fiquei imaginando, isso é tudo, Gin._

_Eu vou te ver em algumas semanas. Faremos o que você quiser. Bem, qualquer coisa que não te meta em problemas ou te faça perder pontos. Odiaria que isso acontecesse por minha causa._

_Cuide-se, Ginny._

_Amor,_

_Harry._

Lentamente, Ginny dobrou o pergaminho e o colocou no envelope. Ficou sentada por um momento, encostada na cadeira, ouvindo o som da chuva caindo no telhado do vestiário.

**-x-**

Harry aceitou o último prato que George lhe ofereceu e o secou, antes de se esticar para guardá-lo no armário superior. O fato de Molly ainda manter os pratos em um armário no alto, longe de pequenas e arteiras mãos, o fazia rir sozinho.

- Onde Ron foi? – George perguntou.

- Casa da Hermione.

George torceu o pano de prato e o pendurou na borda da pia.

- Isso o incomoda?

- O quê? – Harry também torceu o pano de prato que usou para secar os pratos. – Ron e Hermione? Não mesmo. Eles estavam indo nessa direção há anos. Estava na maldita hora. Eles só precisavam parar de brigar tempo o bastante para perceber. – Harry pendurou o pano em uma barra perto do fogão e deu de ombros. –Ele é meu melhor amigo. Isso não vai mudar.

George foi até o armário enfeitiçado para permanecer refrigerado, e passou uma Cerveja Amanteigada para Harry.

- Algum plano para mais tarde?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Estou cuidando de Teddy.

- Pode ir comigo até a festa de Lee mais tarde. – George ofereceu. Lee estava oferecendo uma pequena festa de Halloween no Caldeirão Furado. – Mamãe não vai se importar de cuidar de Teddy.

Harry considerou isso, antes de responder.

- Não, estou bem. Há algo que eu preciso fazer. Não tenho certeza de quanto tempo vai demorar, e não quero pedir para sua mãe ficar com Teddy por mais que duas horas.

- Você sabe que ela não se importa.

- Sei, mas Teddy é minha responsabilidade, não da sua mãe. – Harry respondeu, claramente desconfortável em abrir mão de sua obrigação, ainda que por uma noite. Especialmente desde que ia ficar fora a maior parte de sábado, visitando Ginny durante a ida a Hogsmeade.

- Bem, se mudar de idéia, vai ser no andar de cima, na segunda porta. – George contou. – Provavelmente vai até tarde, conhecendo Lee.

- Obrigado. – Harry saiu da cozinha e foi até o quarto de Bill, onde um berço antigo estava encostado na parede, de frente para a cama. Teddy estava sentado dentro do berço, mastigando um mordedor irritantemente, enquanto baba revestia seu queixo. Ele choramingou levemente quando viu Harry e derrubou o anel de plástico molhado no cobertor, erguendo os braços para Harry. Tirou Teddy do berço, o apoiou no quadril, enquanto tirava o mordedor de dentro do berço com a mão livre. Teddy esfregou o rosto no ombro de Harry, choramingando. – Shhh. – Harry murmurou, colocando o mordedor na mesa de cabeceira e tirando a varinha do bolso de trás. Lançando um feitiço para deixar o mordedor gelado, o devolveu para Teddy. – Aqui, morda isso mais um pouco. Sua avó colocou alguma pasta na sua mala, que eu preciso passar na sua gengiva, antes de você dormir. Ela disse que ajuda. – Teddy resmungou, apertando o anel de plástico entre suas gengivas irritadas. – Espero que funcione tão bem quanto ela disse. Você estava bem irritado semana passada. – informou seu afilhado, que o ignorou e continuou a mastigar o mordedor completamente concentrado. – Vamos tomar banho, então. E você vai dormir, pequeno.

Depois de conseguir dar banho em Teddy e, no processo, derrubar água tanto em si mesmo quanto no chão do banheiro, Harry pegou um pouco da pomada que Andrômeda tinha enviado e a passou na gengiva de Teddy. As linhas tensas no rosto da criança sumiram conforme a dor passava.

- Está melhor? – Harry perguntou, passando um pijama pela cabeça de Teddy, se inclinando para esfregar o nariz de Teddy com o próprio. – Espero que sim. – Teddy piscou sonolentamente e murmurou algo sem sentido para Harry. – Certo. _Uma_ história antes de você dormir. E, aí, eu vou precisar ir fazer algo. Mas prometo que estarei de volta em uma hora ou duas. – Harry pegou Teddy e se sentou na pequena cadeira de balanço que tinha, misteriosamente, aparecido no canto do quarto no mês passado. Combinada com o berço, o quarto ficava apertado, mas não tinha problema. Pegou a cópia antiga e maltratada de _Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo_ que tinha encontrado na prateleira de livros da sala de estar, e abriu o livro na primeira história. – Era uma vez um velho bruxo de bom coração... – Harry continuou a ler quietamente para Teddy, se balançando lentamente no ritmo de suas palavras.

- Tem certeza de que deveria ler algo assim para um bebê? – George perguntou, encostado na batente da porta, lançando um olhar cético na direção do livro.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Não é muito diferente dos contos de fadas trouxas. Eles podem ser bem nojentos. Amputações para remover sapatos que te fazem dançar o tempo todo. Sereias que viram humanas, mas pelo preço de perderem suas vozes e terem a sensação de estar sendo esfaqueada nos pés toda vez que dá um passo. Princesas comendo maçãs envenenadas.

- Suponho que sim. Papai deu um livro desses para Ginny, quando ela era pequena. Mamãe não lia para ela. Dizia que a fazia sentir que tinha a praga.

Os lábios de Harry se ergueram em um sorriso.

- É, posso ver o porquê... – colocou o livro na mesa de cabeceira e se levantou cuidadosamente. Teddy tinha adormecido com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Harry, que depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça da criança e a colocou no berço, cobrindo-o com o cobertor.

- Estou indo para a festa de Lee. – George disse. – Tem certeza de que não quer vir?

- Sim, tenho certeza.

- Bem, se mudar de idéia. – George desceu as escadas, fazendo Harry se encolher com o barulho, enquanto olhava para Teddy, esperando que o barulho não acordasse seu afilhado. Teddy continuou dormindo, ignorante de toda a bagunça.

Harry saiu do quarto, fechando parcialmente a porta e desceu as escadas até a sala de estar, embora mais silenciosamente do que George. Molly e Arthur estavam sentados no sofá, ouvindo ao rádio, enquanto Arthur lia o Profeta Diário e Molly trabalhava no que parecia ser o suéter de natal de Ginny.

- Quanto tempo você demora para fazer todos eles? – Harry a questionou curiosamente.

- Oh, uns dois meses. Eu os faço sempre que tenho tempo. – ergueu os olhos de seu trabalho. – Era muito mais fácil quando vocês estavam na escola. Não precisava esconder o tempo todo.

- Ela costumava fazê-los à noite, quando os meninos eram pequenos. – Arthur comentou. – Depois que eles iam para a cama.

- Quieto. – Molly repreendeu. – Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso era a única coisa nova que os mais novos ganhavam. – lançou um olhar severo a Harry. – Você bem que precisa de coisas novas. – disse. – Esse tênis está uma desgraça. E não tenho certeza de que aqueles jeans seus vão durar muito mais.

- Oh... – Harry olhou para sua roupa gasta. – Não tinha notado...

- Madame Malkin tem novas vestes modernas. – Molly sugeriu. – Talvez você pudesse passar por lá e dar uma olhada.

A boca de Harry trabalhou silenciosamente por um momento, tentando descobrir como responder, mas Arthur o salvou.

- Acho que Harry prefere roupas trouxas, querida. – murmurou para Molly.

- Oh, certo. – ela olhou para Harry. – O final de semana em Hogsmeade está se aproximando, não? – perguntou astutamente. – Você vai querer ficar bonito quando for ver Ginny.

- Vou pensar nisso. – Harry queria se encolher tamanha vergonha. – Vocês podem ficar um pouco de olho em Teddy? Preciso fazer algo. Estarei de volta em uma hora. – prometeu.

- Claro que podemos. – Molly respondeu. – Demore o quanto precisar.

- Obrigado. – Harry foi até a lavanderia e pegou sua jaqueta, para se proteger do frio do final de outubro. Atravessou o jardim e pulou o pequeno muro que separava o jardim dos estábulos. Foi até o ponto de aparatação e pegou sua varinha, girando no próprio eixo. Reapareceu no final de uma rua que vira poucas vezes.

Harry prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes por um momento e caminhou pela rua que o levaria até o cemitério. Entrou pelo portão e caminhou até os túmulos de seus pais. Os visitava algumas vezes por mês, se sentando quietamente na frente das lápides, ignorando a pequena placa negra, alguns metros atrás de si, onde enterrara Snape. Harry se acomodou no chão, descansando o queixo nos joelhos dobrados contra o peito, parecendo uma criança perdida.

- Sabem o relógio de Molly? – perguntou, hesitando um pouco. – Eles me deram um ponteiro de aniversário. Eu não contei para vocês, porque não queria que achassem que eu estava tentando substituí-los. – os dedos de Harry brincaram com os cadarços de seus tênis. – É legal ser parte da família. É estranho, sabe. Ter alguém que me diz que preciso de roupas novas, quando ninguém se importava antes. Bem, não que ninguém se importava, mas quem deveria se importar, não o fez.

"Às vezes, eu queria que você estivesse vivo, pai. Por que eu poderia te perguntar como se casar mudou as coisas entre você, Sirius e Remus. Não que Ron e Hermione vão se casar semana que vem, mas isso já está mudando. Acho que deveria mudar. Tem sido apenas nós três há tanto tempo. Mais uma coisa com que me acostumar. Mas também, eu contei coisas a Ginny que não contei nem a Ron ou Hermione. Acho que funciona dos dois jeitos, huh?" Harry sorriu subitamente. "Sabe, é por isso que gosto de falar com vocês." Harry se inclinou e tocou brevemente cada uma das lápides. "Eu volto logo." Se levantou e caminhou até o portão, limpando seu jeans. Ficou parado incerto na rua, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando na direção da casa de seus pais. Chegando a uma decisão, começou a andar cheio de determinação em direção a casa. Não estivera lá desde o desastroso Natal no ano anterior. _Por que eu não deveria ir ver?_ Perguntou a si mesmo. _É minha casa, afinal._

Quando Harry se aproximou da casa, pôde ver duas figuras paradas na cerca, suas cabeças próximas. De repente, uma delas se ajeitou e começou a arrancar um pedaço da cerca.

- Oi! O que você acha que está fazendo? – Harry gritou.

- Droga! – uma faz figuras resmungou. – Vamos!

- Por quê? – o outro grunhiu, puxando vigorosamente o pedaço da cerca.

- Aquele é Harry Potter, é por isso! – o primeiro sibilou, segurando o cotovelo de seu companheiro, forçando-o a abandonar a cerca. Antes que Harry pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, os dois aparataram.

Harry correu até entrar no jardim. Várias falhas na cerca, que não estiveram lá em dezembro, o fizeram franzir o cenho. Cuidadosamente, se aproximou da casa e a porta estava pendurada precariamente na dobradiça. Engolindo em seco, Harry abriu a porta e soltou o ar com força. Pedaços do corrimão estavam faltando e parecia que pedaços dos móveis da sala de estar tinham sumido também, julgando pelas marcas escuras na camada grossa de poeira no chão. Cuidadosamente, colocou um pé no degrau e lentamente subiu as escadas.

Em uma ponta do corredor, uma porta tinha sido arrancada das dobradiças e Harry se aproximou, prendendo o ar. Parou na porta e pela primeira vez viu a verdadeira destruição do que uma vez tinha sido seu berço. O quarto estava bagunçado. As fotos ainda estavam na parede, mas Harry achou que era apenas uma questão de tempo até elas também desaparecerem. Parecia que os brinquedos que uma vez estiveram no quarto tinham desaparecido. Harry dedilhou o desenho entalhado no berço, seus dedos se afastando cobertos de poeira.

Afastou a mão do berço, limpando seus dedos na sua calça e saiu do quarto. O som de algo sendo quebrado fez Harry se virar e descer as escadas correndo. Saiu pela porta da frente e foi até o jardim. As duas pessoas estavam de volta. Harry tirou a varinha do bolso e a balançou na direção deles. Os dois foram enviados para longe, pousando com um _thump_ abafado em uma clareira do outro lado da viela.

- Essa é minha casa! – gritou para eles. – Não algo para vocês destruírem pedaço por pedaço! – Harry pegou uma pedra do chão e a jogou na direção deles. – Vocês querem algo? Levem isso, seus bundões! – os dois jovens bruxos pegaram a pedra e saíram correndo, o alto _pop_ da aparatação soando pelo vale.

Ofegando, Harry saiu pelo portão e girou. Começou a murmurar os feitiços que ele e Bill tinham colocado n'A Toca quando tinham voltado de Hogwarts em maio, raiva correndo por suas veias. O que uma vez tinha sido um símbolo da resistência contra Voldemort, agora tinha se tornado alvo de curiosidade para as pessoas, que tentavam tirar pedaços da casa para exporem na própria. Completando seu caminho ao redor da casa, Harry parou na frente do portão e apoiou a ponta de sua varinha no pilar. Quando murmurou as palavras do último feitiço, o portão se fechou e se trancou com um ruidoso _click_. Harry era o único que conseguiria abrir o portão agora.

Trêmulo, Harry reforçou seu aperto ao redor da varinha e aparatou de volta para A Toca.

_Continua..._


	22. Take a Right Turn

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois**

**Take a Right Turn**

O dragão de pelúcia de Teddy voou pela sala. Harry suspirou e se deitou de bruços no chão, esticando a mão sob o sofá, correndo-a de um lado para o outro, procurando pelo bichinho. Seus dedos roçaram algo mole e fechado e, no lugar do Verde Gales Comum de Teddy, puxou um pacote vermelho e branco empoeirado. Franzindo o cenho, o colocou sobre o sofá e voltou a se deitar no chão, se arrastando um pouco, de modo que estava um pouco sob o sofá. O dragão estava um pouco fora do seu alcance. Grunhindo, Harry conseguiu se soltar do vão entre o sofá e o chão e tirou a varinha do bolso.

- _Accio_. – murmurou e o dragão voou até sua mão. Brandiu a varinha na direção do dragão, tirando a poeira que ficara presa nele e o passou para Teddy. Voltou sua atenção para o pacote empoeirado e abriu o cartão. Era para ele, mas não tinha assinatura. Harry ergueu os olhos quando Molly entrou na sala. – Molly, o que é isso? – perguntou, segurando o pacote.

- Hmm. Não tenho certeza. – ela esticou uma mão e Harry passou o pacote para ela. – Oh, eu me lembro disso... É seu suéter de natal. – falou com um pouco de dificuldade. O devolveu a Harry. – Do natal passado. Ginny o fez. Ela insistiu, na verdade. Acho que ela tinha esperanças de que vocês três, de algum modo, conseguiriam aparecer no natal.

Harry dedilhou o pacote colorido pensativamente.

- Nós estivemos aqui. – admitiu. – Mas não no dia do natal. Alguns dias depois.

- Onde você achou? – Molly perguntou. – Jurava que tínhamos guardado os suéteres de Ron, Hermione e seu depois do natal.

- Sob o sofá. – Harry disse, gesticulando com o presente.

- Bem, por que você não o abre? – Molly sugeriu. – É um suéter adorável. Ginny fez um bom trabalho.

- Se você acha que tudo bem...

Molly brandiu a varinha na direção da sala de estar, conjurando o dragão de Teddy de volta para o cobertor aberto no chão, onde a criança estava sentada.

- Sim. Acho que tudo bem.

Harry virou o pacote em suas mãos algumas vezes, antes de cuidadosamente abri-lo. Lã azul macia caiu em suas mãos. Desdobrando-o, revelou o suéter de um azul celeste, com verde escuro no pulso e gola.

- É bonito. – murmurou.

- Devia vesti-lo no sábado. – Molly disse. Ela correu uma mão pelo cabelo de Harry. – Devia me deixar cortar um pouco do seu cabelo. – falou.

Harry riu.

- Devo cinco sicles ao Ron. Estávamos imaginando quando você iria mencionar meu cabelo.

- Está tão comprido, querido. Está deplorável.

Harry correu os dedos pelo cabelo, deixando-o cair de volta contra seu pescoço e sobre a gola.

- Pode cortar depois do jantar? – finalmente pediu.

- É claro que sim. – Molly conjurou o dragão de Teddy mais uma vez e o devolveu para o menino.

- Você é realmente boa nisso. – Harry comentou. – O jogar e pegar eterno me faz querer moer meus dentes de tanto que os aperto.

- Depois de um tempo, é algo que nem pensa mais. Aprendi a fazer isso sem pensar quando Charlie estava nessa fase.

Harry fez um som de desgosto.

- Demora tudo isso?

- Só por que Bill não fazia isso. – Molly respondeu, balançando a varinha para o dragão mais uma vez. –Não tanto assim. Charlie, por outro lado, tinha uma fascinação por fazer as coisas voarem. Mesmo que precisasse jogá-las para isso. Constantemente, ele jogava qualquer coisa em que colocasse as mãos para fora do berço e se você não colocasse de volta em certo tempo, ele começava a fazer um escândalo. Ron parece ter aprendido se ele, voluntariamente, soltasse algo, ele provavelmente não a teria de volta. George e... Fred confiscavam.

- Isso explica bastante. – Harry murmurou. Havia apenas algumas poucas pessoas a quem Ron emprestava alguma coisa e por que ele se prendia às coisas, mesmo que não tivesse mais utilidade.

- O que explica? – Hermione entrou na sala e se sentou no chão, ao lado de Teddy, que sorriu para ela, mostrando as pequenas pontas dos dentes forçando o caminho por sua gengiva. – Parece doloroso.

- E é. – Harry disse cansadamente. – E só que Ron nunca realmente fez o que... – o resto do que Harry ia falar foi interrompido pelo dragão de Teddy o acertando no rosto. – O pirralho está fazendo. – terminou, tirando fios de tecido da língua.

Hermione riu suavemente, enquanto pegava o dragão do colo de Harry e o passava para Teddy.

- Minha avó costumava passar uísque nas minhas gengivas, quando meus dentes estavam nascendo. – comentou. - Minha mãe quase teve um ataque quando descobriu. A irmã mais velha dela fez isso com meu primo, o que explica por que William é um completo bun... Erm. – Hermione pigarreou, corando fortemente. – Idiota. – falou sucintamente.

A cabeça de Ron apareceu pela porta da cozinha.

- O almoço está pronto. – avisou. – Melhor virem logo. Papai e George estão agindo como se não tivessem visto comida antes na vida.

- É porque nenhum dos dois tomou café da manhã. – Molly resmungou. – Eles estavam ocupados demais brincando com truques de mágica trouxa.

- Não é verdade. – Ron contrapôs. – Eles comeram quase todas as torradas.

Harry pegou Teddy.

- Se acostume com isso. – disse em voz baixa. – Parece loucura, mas você vai saber que eles se importam com você. – olhou para o relógio, o canto de sua boca se erguendo levemente com a visão de seu ponteiro indicando 'casa'. Colocou Teddy no cadeirão e pegou uma pequena tigela do armário, colocando um pouco de cereal nela, usando sua varinha para adicionar leite e aquecer a mistura.

George tirou a tigela da mão de Harry e brandiu a própria varinha na direção de Teddy, fazendo um babador aparecer ao redor do pescoço dele.

- Minha vez. – ele disse.

- Mas... – Harry começou a protestar, mas George o interrompeu.

- Remus não queria que você fizesse tudo sozinho. – disse quietamente. George indicou o relógio com a cabeça. – Além do mais, é isso o que famílias fazem... Ajudam. E faz semanas desde que você conseguiu comer com as duas mãos aos finais de semana.

Depois de um longo momento, Harry empurrou o cadeirão para mais perto de George.

- Obrigado.

- Não se preocupe. – George pegou uma colher e misturou o cereal na tigela. – Pessoalmente, Teddy, - falou para o bebê. – eu morreria sem comer isso.

Harry colocou carne com vegetais em seu prato.

- Vocês dois podem fazer algo comigo? – perguntou, olhando para Ron e Hermione. – Ao invés de irem fazer seja lá o que vocês fazem depois do almoço. – adicionou, sentindo suas orelhas esquentarem. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem o que Ron e Hermione faziam quando eles desapareciam depois do almoço.

- Claro. – Ron tirou um pãozinho da cesta e o passou para Hermione. – O que é?

- Preciso que vocês dois vão comigo à casa dos meus pais, mais tarde.

- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – Hermione perguntou incerta. Perante a expressão perplexa de Ron, ela disse "_te__explico__depois__"_ apenas com o movimento da boca.

- Sim. – Harry disse, cortando um pão ao meio. – Fui noite passada. – explicou. – Encontrei dois idiotas arrancando pedaços da cerca. Para levar para casa. – resmungou quietamente.

- Oh, isso é terrível. – Hermione murmurou.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Coloquei defesas na casa. Como as que colocamos aqui e usamos no ano passado. Você não vê a casa se não passar pelo portão. E você não pode passar pelo portão se não for eu. – arrastou a comida pelo prato. – Não vamos demorar. – murmurou. – Só quero ver se há algo que posso recuperar. Se há alguma fotografia ou algo assim.

- Nós vamos. Assim que Andrômeda vier buscar Teddy. – Hermione disse.

**-x-**

Ginny desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino apenas para encontrar Dean sentado no sofá, uma carta amassada em sua mão, esfregando a nuca. Era um gesto familiar para ela. Ele o fazia bastante quando estava sob grande estresse.

- Ei...

Os olhos de Dean se ergueram.

- Oh. Oi.

- Tudo bem?

Dean assentiu, então balançou a cabeça.

- Recebi uma carta de minha mãe. – disse, erguendo o papel amassado.

- Está tudo bem em casa? – Ginny se sentiu levemente alarmada. Dean era próximo de seus pais e irmãs mais novas.

- Sua mãe mentiria para você? – Dean perguntou abruptamente.

- Provavelmente. – Ginny admitiu. – Se ela achasse que estaria me protegendo.

- Mas você odeia isso. – Dean falou lentamente.

- Bem, sim, eu ficaria irritada com ela. Todos ficariam. Ela fazia isso com Harry, o tempo todo, para não assustá-lo. Ela achava que ele não conseguiria lidar com as coisas. Não por muito tempo.

Dean bufou.

- Harry não um cara que se assusta fácil. – falou. – Se assusta, esconde bem.

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Só as coisas normais não o assustam. Ficar sozinho com um bebê de quatro meses, no entanto... Morre de medo. – cutucou o joelho de Dean. – Mas estávamos falando de você.

- Minha mãe quer saber se vou passar o natal em casa.

- Por que não passaria?

Dean suspirou e amassou o papel até virar uma bola.

- Nós tivemos uma briga feia ano passado, antes de eu me esconder. Eu não queria ir para casa depois... – engoliu pesadamente. – Eu fiquei com Seamus até o começo das aulas.

- Sobre o que brigaram?

Dean tirou uma foto amassada do bolso da calça.

- Isso. – ele passou a foto para Ginny.

Ginny olhou para a foto, cerrando os olhos.

- Quem é esse? – perguntou curiosamente. – Não é seu pai. – Ginny tinha encontrado os pais de Dean na King's Cross uma ou duas vezes. Laurence Thomas era pequeno e magro, com um sorriso largo. Esse homem era alto e esbelto, com os olhos e orelhas de Dean. Virou a foto e leu o que estava escrito. – Anthony, Dean e Olivia Quinn. Quatro de março, 1980. – franziu o cenho. – Esse é seu aniversário...

- Correto. – o dedo fino de Dean cutucou a foto. – E esse é meu verdadeiro pai.

- Oh, Dean...

- Eu não sabia. – Dean falou suavemente. – Eu estava no porão da casa, tentando encontrar todas as roupas quentes que ela guarda lá e a mochila gigante que usamos quando vamos acampar durante o verão. Por que, com os Comensais controlando a escola, não mesmo que um nascido trouxa; como eu; seria aceito e eu não queria chamar a atenção para minha família, se pudesse evitar. E eu _não_queria me registrar. – afirmou enfaticamente. – Então, eu estava me aprontando para partir, e tinha essa caixa no canto. Achei que devia ser essa, então a abri. E ao invés de roupas, tinha várias fotos da minha mãe com _ele_. – disse vagarosamente. – Então, confrontei minha mãe com a foto do casamento deles, desde que era claro que não era meu pai. – a voz de Dean falhou. – Ela mentiu para mim. Ela mentiu para mim, minha vida toda.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Ginny perguntou quase temerosa em ouvir a resposta.

- Não sei. – Dean guardou a foto em seu bolso. – Mamãe disse que ele saiu um dia e nunca voltou. Ele poderia ser qualquer um. Trouxa, bruxo, aborto. Quem sabe? Se ele era um bruxo, ele nunca contou para a minha mãe. – Dean riu amargamente. – Acho que nunca vou saber, não é?

- Você quer saber? – Ginny perguntou.

Dean suspirou e jogou a bola de papel no fogo.

- Não sei. – admitiu. – Seria legal saber. Não por _ele_, mas para saber quem _eu_ sou.

- Isso importa? – Ginny se ergueu e olhou para o buraco do retrato. – Você é o Dean. Você é um artista e bruxo talentoso. Você joga como goleiro para o time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Você tem duas irmãs mais novas, que te adoram. Sua mãe e seu pai—

- Ele não é—

- Sim, ele é. – Ginny insistiu. – Ele te criou, não foi? Ele ama _você_, não ama?

- Suponho que sim.

- _Alguma_ vez ele te tratou diferente do que trata Katherine ou Charlotte?

- Não...

- Te ensinou a ser quem você é hoje?

- Sim...

- Então, ele é seu pai. – Ginny concluiu. Saiu pelo buraco do retrato, que fechou, deixando Dean sozinho no Salão Comunal.

Dean observou Ginny sair e esperou vários momentos, antes de pegar sua mochila e a abrir. Guardada em um pequeno bolso interior estava a carta que recebera de sua mãe naquele verão, mas não tinha aberto. Sentou-se no sofá por vários minutos, o envelope em sua palma, debatendo consigo mesmo se devia jogar no fogo ou ler. Usou seus dedos para virar a carta e correu o dedo sob a aba, abrindo-o. O som do papel sendo rasgado soou alto no cômodo silencioso. Lentamente, Dean tirou o papel dobrado de dentro do envelope e se encolheu no canto do sofá, antes de desdobrar a carta.

_10 de Julho de 1998_

_Caro Dean,_

_Entendo que você esteja chateado comigo. E, talvez, eu devesse ter lhe contado sobre seu pai antes e não ter escondido isso de você. Mas esse foi meu erro. Seu pai – Laurence – me diz há anos que eu precisava contar a você, mas talvez você será capaz de entender o porquê de eu não ter lhe contado nada disso._

_Eu conheci seu pai, Anthony, quando estava trabalhando como balconista em uma loja que vendia suplementos de artes, depois que terminei a escola. Anthony era um pintor. Quando você vier para casa, há uma caixa no porão com alguns dos desenhos dele. Eu os guardei para você. Achei que, um dia, lhe contaria sobre ele e, eventualmente, você iria querer vê-los. Ele era muito bom. Ele desenhava retratos. Não dava muito dinheiro, mas ele era feliz. Eu não sei se ele era como você, ou não. Se era, nunca me disse._

_Não vou lhe entediar com os detalhes, mas nós nos casamos e um ano depois, tivemos você. Anthony parecia muito feliz, mas ele também parecia muito preocupado. Toda vez que saíamos do apartamento, ele ficava olhando ao redor, desconfiado. Chegou ao ponto de que, se eu saísse com você sem ele, eu não conseguia ir mais longe que uma quadra sem olhar para trás. E, um dia, quando você tinha uns cinco meses, eu pedi para que ele fosse comprar fraldas e talco. Ele nunca voltou._

_É claro, avisei a polícia que ele havia desaparecido e liguei para todos os hospitais, mas ninguém que se enquadrasse nas características dele foi encontrado. Eu fiquei devastada. Mas eu precisava seguir em frente, por você. Ele foi declarado morto quando você tinha dois anos. E então, eu já tinha conhecido Laurence. Ele era... Bom. Para mim. E ele te adorava. E você o seguia por todos os lados, quando ele ia ao apartamento. Ele me fazia me sentir segura de uma maneira que não me sentia desde que seu pai sumiu. Depois de termos nos casados, ele te adotou. Às vezes, mesmo depois disso, eu esperava que seu pai, de algum modo, aparecesse e me falasse que tudo tinha sido um horrível engano, só para que não tivesse que ser eu a te machucar._

_Eu nunca quis que você descobrisse desse modo. Por favor, Dean... Volte para casa. Katherine e Charlotte sentem muito sua falta. Assim como seu pai._

_Eu sinto sua falta, Dean._

_Amor,_

_Mãe._

Dean olhou para a última página, coberta com a letra de sua mãe. Saiu do sofá e pegou sua mochila, saindo do Salão Comunal, procurando por Luna.

**-x-**

Ron e Hermione seguiram Harry, atravessando uma rua de Godric's Hollow.

- Então, qual foi a da preocupação de vir aqui? – ele perguntou com a boca perto da orelha de Hermione.

Hermione segurou a mão de Ron e entrelaçou seus dedos, diminuindo o ritmo da caminhada até que Harry estivesse vários passos à frente.

- Viemos aqui na véspera de natal. – contou. – Ele queria ver o túmulo dos pais e nós queríamos ver Bathilda Bagshot. Acabou que ela era a vizinha dos pais de Harry. – a garganta de Hermione se fechou. – Voldemort, - engasgou. – matou Bathilda e escondeu a cobra dentro dela. Harry, é claro, conseguia entendê-la, desde que ela estava falando Ofidioglossia, então ele não notou nada de errado. Quando eles estavam sozinhos, ela atacou Harry. – Hermione correu os dedos pela dobra do cotovelo de Ron. – Bem aqui. Ele quase morreu. – disse suavemente.

- Então, é de onde aquelas cicatrizes saíram. – Ron disse em compreensão.

- Sim. E foi como ele quebrou a varinha. – Hermione adicionou.

Harry estava parado na frente do portão, batendo o pé no chão impacientemente.

- Dá para pararem de cochichar e virem logo?

- Estamos indo! – Hermione respondeu, caminhando mais rápido, arrastando Ron atrás de si, até se juntarem a Harry, que pousou uma mão no pilar do portão, fazendo-o abrir. Ron e Hermione passaram pelo portão.

Ron parou no jardim da frente, sua boca aberta.

- Caramba. – murmurou. – Metade do telhado sumiu. – sua cabeça lentamente foi de um lado para o outro.

- Está tudo bem dentro. – Harry falou. – Seu pé não vai ficar preso na escada nem nada assim.

- Exatamente o que estamos procurando? – Hermione perguntou, girando a maçaneta da porta da frente.

Harry passou pela porta e olhou ao redor da entrada, esfregando uma mão sob o nariz por causa da poeira.

- Coisas pessoais. – disse vagamente. – Fotos, cartas... Se aqueles malditos idiotas conseguirem passar pelos feitiços, não quero que eles peguem uma dessas coisas. – começou a subir as escadas e caminhou pelo corredor, abrindo armários. Estavam cheios de coisas, como suéteres e roupa de cama. Evitou olhar pela porta aberta que levava ao seu antigo quarto.

Ron apareceu no topo das escadas.

- Parece pior aqui. – murmurou.

- É. – Harry disse.

Ron seguiu os olhos de Harry até uma porta fechada.

- O que acha que tem aí?

- Não sei.

Ron esticou uma mão e tentou abriu a porta. Quando não conseguiu, tirou a varinha do bolso de trás.

- _Alohomora_. – a porta continuou fechada. – Maldição, é como tentar abrir um cofre de Gringotes.

Harry balançou levemente a cabeça, como se tentasse afastar uma névoa.

- O quê? Que disse?

- É como tentar abrir um cofre de Gringotes.

Os olhos de Harry se cerraram e uma de suas mãos se ergueu quase sonhadoramente, seu dedo indicador correndo pela batente da porta, como se uma memória perdida no tempo ressurgisse. A porta abriu um pouco e Harry terminou de empurrá-la, revelando um quarto, a enorme cama ainda perfeitamente arrumada, com várias fotografias na pequena mesa do canto.

- Deve ser enfeitiçada. – murmurou.

- Por que seus pais enfeitiçariam a porta do quarto? – Ron perguntou.

Harry riu histericamente.

- Você conheceu Sirius? Não me surpreenderia se ele se esgueirasse no quarto e armasse alguma pegadinha, enquanto eles estavam dormindo. – se apoiou na batente da porta, tentando recuperar o ar, ainda rindo um pouco.

- Quer entrar? – Ron perguntou, gesticulando para a porta aberta.

- Sim...

- Quer que eu vá com você...?

Harry assentiu.

- Sim.

Ron passou um braço pelos ombros de Harry.

- Vamos lá, então. – cuidadosamente, passaram pela batente e Ron olhou para o rosto pálido de seu amigo. – Bem, o que quer levar para casa com você?

Harry deu de ombros, seus dedos correndo pela superfície da cômoda.

- As fotos, acho. – abriu a primeira gaveta, colocando a mão dentro, seus dedos se fechando ao redor de uma pilha de cartas, presas com uma fita azul. – É como se eu estivesse roubando. – confessou. – Ou que estou violando a privacidade dos meus pais... Fico esperando que alguém passe pela porta e faça um escândalo.

Ron passou a manga de sua blusa pela moldura de uma foto dos pais de Harry com Sirius e Remus no dia do casamento.

- Tecnicamente, é seu. – falou. – Não acho que seus pais não queriam que você ficasse com essas coisas...

- É, acho que sim...

Hermione entrou no quarto, esfregando as mãos para aquecê-las.

- Todos os armários da cozinha estão enfeitiçados. Vamos precisar mais do que o _Alohomora_ para abri-los. Assim como as estantes de livros na sala de estar. Bem, as que têm portas. – olhou ao redor do quarto. – Você deve ter sido uma criança extremamente arteira. – comentou. – Qualquer coisa importante ou frágil está trancada com feitiços relativamente avançados.

- Talvez possamos colocar tudo em uma caixa, cara. – Ron começou. – Levar com a gente e colocar no porão. Pode mexer nisso tudo quando estiver pronto. – colocou a foto na cama e pegou uma de Harry com sua mãe. – Não é como se isso fosse um museu ou algo assim.

- Ronald! – Hermione sibilou, batendo no braço dele. – Isso foi desnecessário e completamente insensível!

- Não. – Harry disse de repente. – Ele está certo. Nada disso era para ficar trancado. – se virou para Hermione. – Vamos fazer esse quarto primeiro, depois lidamos com o andar de baixo.

- E o...? – Hermione indicou o quarto de Harry, visível pela porta aberta do quarto de James e Lily.

Harry manteve seus olhos fixos na gaveta aberta da cômoda.

- Não. Deixe esse pra lá...

**-x-**

Ginny revisou sua redação de Transfiguração. Professor Trentham tinha pedido que pesquisassem a teoria por trás dos Animagos. Ginny ficou um pouco chocada ao descobrir que era preciso grande quantidade de análise própria para virar um. Ela tinha conhecido Sirius e escutado várias histórias sobre James. Auto-análise não parecia ser um traço que ambos tivessem. A teoria prevalecente sustentava que, assim como o Patrono, a forma animaga de uma pessoa era determinada por sua personalidade. Fez algumas correções em suas citações e mediu o pergaminho. Tinha trinta e sete centímetros, sete centímetros mais longo do que o mínimo de trinta.

- Brilhante. – murmurou.

Luna ergueu os olhos de seu livro de Aritmancia.

- O que é?

- Minha redação de Transfiguração. – Ginny disse, indicando o pergaminho. – Escrevi como se McGonagall fosse corrigi-la. Trentham deve me dar, pelo menos, um Excede as Expectativas.

- É sempre um bom plano. – Luna disse, rabiscando uma fórmula em suas anotações.

Ginny apoiou o queixo em uma mão.

- Luna, você está ocupada?

- Não especialmente.

- Posso lhe perguntar algo?

- Claro.

- Você está apaixonada por Dean?

Luna fechou seu livro e olhou para Ginny.

- Não.

- Como sabe? – Ginny perguntou.

- Dean não é a primeira pessoa com quem quero falar quando acordo. E ele é legal, mas as coisas que são importantes para mim, não parecem importar muito para ele. É bastante fácil conversar com ele, mas eu não sinto a necessidade de encontrar uma sala de aula vazia e ficar acordada até as três da manhã conversando com ele. E não quero me apressar para encontrá-lo e contar quando algo bom acontecer, ou até mesmo quando algum ruim acontecer. Sempre parece que ele está choramingando quando reclama de algo. – Luna pausou e se inclinou para mais perto de Ginny. – E ele tem a tendência de ficar no pé, mesmo depois de eu ter pedido para que ele não faça isso. Na verdade, é aborrecedor.

- Então não é só uma coisa...? – Ginny perguntou.

Luna balançou a cabeça.

- Acho que não. E não consigo imaginar nenhum tipo de futuro com ele. – Luna inclinou a cabeça para o lado. – E ele meio que beija tudo ao mesmo tempo... É mais molhado do qualquer outra coisa.

- É. – Ginny concordou, seus lábios se curvando levemente em desgosto. – Não me deixava muito animada, também.

O olhar misterioso de Luna se intensificou.

- Por que pergunta?

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Apenas curiosidade. – esfregou as mãos no rosto. – É só que, com tudo meio que voltando ao normal, eu estava tentando descobrir se não era a quedinha de uma garota com Harry...

- Talvez você não devesse descobrir. – Luna disse sonhadoramente. – É uma dessas coisas que não pode ser realmente definida ou explicada. Deve ter uma área inteira de estudo sobre isso com os Inomináveis. Nem sempre você pode apontar para algo e falar 'é isso'. É toda aquela história de inconseqüência. Como uma equação de Aritmancia. – enrolou uma mecha de cabelo no dedo. – É o que minha mãe dizia no diário dela. As pessoas nunca entendiam completamente por que ela se casou com meu pai.

Ginny brincou com sua pena.

- Obrigada, Luna. Na verdade, isso faz sentido...

Luna sorriu.

- Acontece de vez em quando.

_Continua..._

**-x-**

**Nota****da****tradutora:** pessoal, eu publiquei uma one-shot chamada On a Summer's Day. Ela se passa na manhã seguinte ao aniversário da Ginny, lá no capítulo 14, e ela é no ponto de vista do Percy. Eu esqueci sobre ela, por isso demorei tanto para publicar. Leiam e comentem lá também.

E muito obrigada pelo carinho que vocês têm nos comentários dessa fic, também. (:


	23. In Dreams and Illusions

**Capítulo Vinte e Três**

**In Dreams and Illusions**

_Ginny saiu da mesa do café da manhã assim que Harry terminou de abrir seus presentes de aniversário. Correu até seu quarto e arrumou sua cama rapidamente, jogando toda sua roupa suja sob ela. Jogou a bagunça que estava sobre sua mesa dentro da cesta de roupa e a colocou dentro do seu pequeno armário. Congelou quando ouviu Ron, Hermione e Harry subirem o primeiro lance de escadas. Ginny respirou fundo._

_- Agora ou nunca, Weasley. – murmurou. Girou a maçaneta e abriu um pouco a porta. – Harry, pode vir aqui por um momento? – perguntou, esperando que ele não notasse o quão ofegante ela soara. Ele pareceu um pouco confuso, mas a seguiu para dentro do quarto._

_Ela escondeu as mãos atrás do corpo, esperando que parassem de tremer. Harry estava olhando ao redor do quarto com interesse, e ela subitamente percebeu o porquê. Em todos esses anos que ele ficara n'A Toca, nunca estivera no quarto de Ginny. De repente, se sentiu bastante ciente de quão pequeno seu quarto era e como sua cama de solteiro parecia costurada à parede. Finalmente, ele focou as íris verdes e brilhantes nela e Ginny respirou fundo._

_- Feliz aniversário. – falou suavemente._

_- É... Obrigado. – a voz de Harry estava calma, mas fora capaz de enviar arrepios pela coluna dela. Ginny manteve os olhos no rosto dele, que parecia incapaz de olhar para qualquer coisa que não fosse ela, mas, ironicamente, incapaz de olhar para ela, ao mesmo tempo. – Bela visão. – falou, em uma pressa desesperada de preencher o silêncio tenso._

_- Não consegui pensar no que te dar. – Ginny finalmente disse._

_- Você não precisa me dar nada. – Harry falou rapidamente._

_Ginny o ignorou, seus dedos coçando para traçar o maxilar dele._

_- Eu não sabia o que seria útil. – continuou, como se ele não tivesse dito nada. – Nada muito grande, por que você não seria capaz de levar com você. – a voz de Ginny estava firme e ela inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando um passo para perto dele. – Então, eu pensei, eu gostaria que você tivesse algo que o fizesse se lembrar de mim, sabe, caso você encontre uma veela quando estiver fazendo seja lá o que está indo fazer. – continuou levemente, sabendo que estava prestes a se fazer de tola, se as coisas dessem errado._

_Os cantos dos lábios de Harry se ergueram um pouco._

_- Para ser honesto, acho que as oportunidades para namoro estarão bem baixas. – ele respondeu roucamente._

_- Era o que eu queria ouvir. – Ginny sussurrou e, antes que pudesse mudar de idéia, fechou o espaço entre eles, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, pressionando seus lábios contra os de Harry. Seus braços o enlaçaram pelo pescoço e ele deixou escapar um som suave, enquanto a língua dela traçava os contornos de seus lábios. Era como se algo houvesse se rompido, e uma de suas mãos se enroscaram no cabelo dela, e a outra pousou na cintura de Ginny, puxando-a contra si, enquanto a guiava a andar para trás._

_Ginny gemeu contra sua boca e, de repente, Harry afastou sua boca da dela e chutou a porta para que esta se fechasse, voltando-se para Ginny, antes que ela pudesse protestar. Ginny deslizou a blusa de manga comprida dele por seus ombros e começou a tirar a barra da blusa de dentro do jeans, as mãos correndo pela pele de suas costas. Os dedos de Harry começaram dançaram na frente da blusa de Ginny, tentando passar os pequenos botões pelos pequenos buracos. Depois de algumas tentativas frustradas, desistiu e enrolou os dedos ao redor da gola, antes de puxá-las, arrancando vários botões._

_Começou a se mover para trás, gentilmente puxando Ginny consigo até que seus joelhos bateram na lateral da cama dela, e ele caiu sobre o móvel, levando Ginny consigo..._

Os olhos de Ginny se abriram. Ao invés do pequeno e iluminado quarto n'A Toca, ela estava em sua cama no dormitório de Hogwarts, cercada pelas cortinas vermelhas. Sua respiração diminuiu e Ginny ergueu uma mão trêmula, limpando o suor de sua testa.

- Que diabos foi isso? – murmurou.

Ginny se sentou em sua cama, esperando as outras garotas adormecerem. Estava determinada a dormir essa noite. Sem sonhos. _Certo_, Ginny murmurou para si mesma. _Só__preciso__de__um__pouco__de__chá__ou__algo__assim.__Acho__que__mamãe__colocou__um__pouco__de__camomila__no__meu__malão_. Afastou os cobertores e foi até seu malão, abrindo-o. Procurou pelos pacotinhos de camomila que Molly tinha guardado lá, antes de Ginny ir para a King's Cross. _Esses__sonhos__estão__ficando__ridículos_, Ginny resmungou silenciosamente, não querendo deixar as outras garotas desconfiadas. Usou sua varinha para encher uma xícara de água e a aqueceu com um aceno da varinha. Colocou o sache de chá na água e colocou a xícara na mesa de cabeceira, esperando que diluísse.

_- Isso é ridículo. – Harry murmurou._

_- O que é? – as mãos de Ginny correram pelas costas dele, aquecida contra o gelado da água._

_- Isso. – ele falou, com um gesto da mão, correndo-a pela superfície do rio, jogando água no rosto de Ginny._

_- Urg. – resmungou._

_- Desculpe. – ele apertou com os olhos, tentando colocar o rosto dela em foco. – Quero dizer, aqui eu estou... O Salvador do Mundo Mágico... – ele começou zombeteiramente. – E minha namorada está me ensinando a flutuar._

_- Nadar. – Ginny corrigiu. – Estou ensinando sua bunda mal agradecida a nadar._

_- É._

_Ginny jogou água em Harry._

_- Fique quieto. – bufou. – Está falando muito e flutuado pouco._

_Harry bufou e permitiu que seus olhos se fechassem, enquanto flutuava pacificamente por vários momentos. Ginny mordeu o lábio e tirou uma mão de sob o ombro dele; a pousou no hematoma em seu peito. O calor de sua pele aqueceu a mão dela, e conseguiu sentiu o coração dele bater calmamente contra sua palma._

_Não percebeu os olhos de Harry abrir e a observar curiosamente, enquanto sua cabeça de inclinava e ela começou a, gentilmente, roçar seus lábios pelo hematoma._

_- O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou distraidamente._

_Ginny virou a cabeça para encontrar o olhar dele._

_- Deixando melhor... – voltou a correr gentilmente seus lábios pelo hematoma._

Ginny se sentou com um ofego pesado. Tinha esperado ver a correnteza calma do Rio Otter, não as cortinas vermelhas que circulavam sua cama.

- Certo. – ofegou. – Certo. A camomila não funcionou...

_Ginny entrou no cubículo do banheiro do dormitório masculino. Seus pés descalços estavam gelados e o calor escaldante da água acumulada no chão os cutucou um pouco, enquanto seus pés se acostumaram com a temperatura. Passou os braços ao redor da cintura de Harry, a mão correndo por sua pele ensaboada._

Ginny pulou, seus braços e pernas presos nos lençóis já enrolados ao redor de seu corpo. Quase caiu da cama. Olhou feio para o alto da cama. Não era para isso estar acontecendo.

**-x-**

Harry se torcendo, tentando ver a parte de trás de seu jeans. Fazia anos desde que tivera roupas compradas no tamanho certo.

- Bem, além do meu uniforme da escola. – murmurou. Puxou a barra do seu suéter de natal recém descoberto. Tinha passado seu horário de almoço da última semana fuçando nas lojas de departamento, procurando por roupas. Não que ele entendesse muito sobre roupas, por isso se manteve no básico; jeans, calças, algumas camisetas, alguns suéteres que não estivessem cheios de buracos, tênis novos e um par de botas. O jeans novo ainda era apertado, uma sensação completamente nova para Harry. Nunca tivera um par de jeans novo em sua vida.

- Oh, pare de ser uma garotinha. – Ron falou para dentro do banheiro.

- Oi, Harry. – Hermione disse. – Oooh. Suéter legal. Onde o conseguiu?

- Presente de natal atrasado. – Harry murmurou.

- Pronto para ir? – Hermione perguntou. – Nós estávamos pensando em usar o Floo até o Caldeirão Furado, e de lá ir para o Três Vassouras. Vão deixar os alunos irem para o povoado umas onze horas, e podemos encontrar com Ginny na entrada de Hogwarts.

- No portão? – Harry perguntou, sua cabeça de virando para encarar Hermione e Ron parados no patamar da escada.

- Na escola... – Hermione disse incerta. – Tem algum problema? Eu disse para Ginny que a encontraríamos na escola...

Harry sentiu uma dor aguda em uma das suas palmas. Tinha cerrado o punho tão fortemente que suas unhas estavam sendo enterradas na pele. Forçou-se a abrir os dedos e correu a palma suada pela lateral do seu jeans.

- Sim. – engoliu em seco. – Sim, tudo bem. – correu a mão pelo cabelo recém cortado, bagunçando-o um pouco. Respirou fundo. – Vamos.

**-x-**

Harry andou atrás de Ron e Hermione, subindo o caminho até a escola. Era estranho estar de volta a um lugar que ele tinha considerado como seu primeiro lar por tanto tempo, apenas para ser recebido com o súbito desejo de virar as costas e correr na direção oposta. Suspirou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos de seu agasalho, afundando o queixo cachecol novo que tinha encontrado enrolado em seu agasalho, no armário. Se Molly tivesse as coisas do seu jeito, ele teria um armário completo rapidamente. Francamente, estava surpreso que ela não tinha ido lhe comprar novas calças sozinha. Mas supôs que até Molly tinha seus limites. Por enquanto.

Estava um pouco preocupado em ver Ginny. As cartas dela eram... Nunca tinha recebido cartas dela antes, então não tinha no que comparar. Ela _parecia_ bem, mas havia algo que ele não conseguia distinguir. Se pressionado, ele diria que havia um tom nervoso nelas, mas essa não era a Ginny que conhecia. Não a Ginny que viera a conhecer e respeitar. Quase parecia aqueles dias antes de seu segundo ano, em que ficara n'A Toca e era possível encontrar Ginny olhando timidamente para ele dos cantos da sala de estar. Quando ele lia suas cartas, era essa imagem de Ginny que tinha. Harry também não se considerava do tipo ciumento, mas ela parecia estar falando bastante de Dean ultimamente — ao ponto que Harry começara a imaginar se ela estava tentando lhe dizer algo sutilmente. Balançou a cabeça. Não, esse não era o estilo de Ginny. Normalmente, ela não tinha problemas em lhe contar algo. Afinal, fora ela que o seguira durante o verão e lhe deixara saber o quanto seu comportamento estava afetando o resto da família e não procurou palavras bonitas para fazê-lo.

Hermione olhou para Harry por sobre o ombro e franziu o cenho.

- Você acha que ele está bem? – perguntou suavemente a Ron.

Ron deu de ombros.

- Sim. Talvez só esteja um pouco nervoso em ver Ginny de novo. Eu estava, quando você voltou para casa. Passei o dia todo esperando, nervoso.

Hermione olhou para Harry de novo.

- Não tenho certeza... – disse em tom de dúvida.

- Hermione, deixe-o em paz, certo? – Ron murmurou, se aborrecendo. – Se ele quiser falar sobre algo, ele virá até nós. Como sempre faz. E se tem alguém que odeia ser paparicado mais do que Ginny odeia, é Harry. – sua expressão se suavizou quando pegou a mão de Hermione. – Eu sei que você só quer o melhor, mulher.

Os três subiram os degraus de pedra até as portas da escola e abriram uma, apenas o bastante para passarem. O hall de entrada estava vazio e não havia o som dos estudantes animados com um dia fora da escola.

- Quão adiantados estamos? – Ron perguntou, tentando afastar a manga para ver a hora.

- Uns dez minutos. – Hermione murmurou. – Devem estar descendo logo. – ela tirou um livro da bolsa e começou a folheá-lo.

- Você trouxe um livro? – Ron disse incredulamente. – Para um encontro?

Hermione o olhou por cima do livro.

- Isso é um encontro? – bufou. – Passear em Hogsmeade com sua irmã e o namorado dela?

- É melhor que nada. – Ron disse defensivamente.

- Ah... Senhor Weasley, senhorita Granger, senhor Potter... Está aqui para encontrar sua irmã? – McGonagall disse, caminhando pelo hall.

- Sim, professora. – Ron disse.

- É gentil de sua parte. – McGonagall disse, antes de se virar quando barulho começou a preencher o hall. – Por favor, formem uma fila à esquerda. A professora Sinestra irá verificar se seu nome está na lista de alunos que têm autorização para visitar o vilarejo! Qualquer tentativa de sair sem dita permissão, receberá mais detenções do que poderá cumprir no resto do ano letivo. – informou severamente os alunos amontoados no hall.

Harry olhou para as escadas que levavam para a Torre de Grifinória e mal conteve que sua boca se abrisse em surpresa. Ginny estava descendo as escadas entre Dean e Demelza, mas sempre que falava com Dean seu rosto se iluminava com risada, enquanto imitava uma das defesas menos espetaculares de Ron como goleiro do time. _Não__é__nada_, disse a si mesmo._Absolutamente__nada..._

- Ginny! – Hermione acenou uma mão no ar, e Ginny deu um gritinho e desceu correndo o resto dos degraus, se jogando em Hermione.

- Estou tão feliz em te ver! – Ginny disse fervorosamente. – Você não tem idéia do quanto preciso falar com você!

- Você esqueceu como se escreve? – Hermione provocou.

Ginny notou Harry e corou.

- N-n-n-não. – gaguejou. – Só precisava conversa cara a cara. – falou apressadamente. – Oi, Harry. – murmurou, sua mãos enrolando as pontas de seu cachecol.

Harry tentou sorrir, mas acabou parecendo uma careta.

- Oi, Gin... – envergonhadamente, ele se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. – Erm... Vamos...? – perguntou, gesticulando para a porta. Quando esticou o braço, sua jaqueta se abriu, revelando o suéter que usava por baixo. Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram em choque.

- Antes de irem, Potter, preciso conversar com você em meu escritório. – McGonagall colocou uma mão entre os ombros de Harry e o empurrou levemente em direção ao escritório da diretora. – Você pode tê-lo de volta em alguns minutos, senhorita Weasley. – adicionou.

Ginny observou Harry desaparecer com McGonagall e puxou Hermione pela manga.

- Erm, pode vir comigo até o banheiro? Eu, uh, acho que sentei em cima de alguma coisa... – falou apressadamente e arrastou Hermione para o banheiro mais próximo da entrada.

Ron ficou parado no meio do hall, olhando para as costas delas, de boca aberta.

- Eu vou ficar aqui mesmo, então, certo? – gritou sarcasticamente.

- Isso seria ótimo! – Hermione respondeu por cima do ombro. Deixou Ginny lhe arrastar para dentro do banheiro e observou curiosamente enquanto Ginny lançava todos os feitiços que conhecia para evitar que alguém entreouvisse a conversa. – Tudo bem?

- Não, não estou bem! Quero dizer, as coisas estavam bem. Ótimas, na verdade, e aí volto para a escola e há esse espaço entre nós e eu começo a me perguntar se eu realmente o amo ou se isso ainda é algum tipo de vestígio da admiração que eu tinha pelo herói, aos onze anos. E aí ele aparece usando aquele maldito suéter de natal que eu costurei para ele! Como ele sequer encontrou a maldita coisa? Podia jurar que tinha escondido em um armário do meu quarto... Oh, por favor, me diga que ele não fuçou nas minhas coisas... E, aí, ele fica tão lindo o usando. E é como se eu tivesse onze anos de novo, e não sei o que falar, o que fazer com as minhas mãos e tudo o que falta agora é uma maldita manteiga e está tudo pronto! – Ginny começou a andar de um lado para o outro do banheiro, ignorando a expressão perplexa de Hermione. – E qual é a desses sonhos? – gritou. – Todas as noites! Todas as malditas noites eu tenho um. E _não_ é como aqueles livros malucos que eu leio! Oh, não! É _suposto_ a ter pétalas de rosa e luz da lua... E música e velas... E _chocolate_, pelo amor de Merlin! Mas, oh, não! Não! É tudo sobre botões sendo arrancados e estarmos nadando ou no chuveiro e amassos e pele e eu estou confusa! – Ginny estava à beira de lágrimas. – E o que acontece em seguida? E se... Não consigo... _Achei__que__ele__estivesse__morto_! Achei que ele tinha morrido e a vida que achava... Que _conhecia_... Que queria tinha acabado! Mas aí ele não está morto, e maldição! Por que precisa ser tão complicado? – rosnou, se escorando na parede. – E ele entra por aquela porta e tem um cheiro tão bom, que eu não consigo decidir se vou me amassar ou não com ele, ou se devo lhe dar um aperto de mão... – adicionou queixosamente. Ginny ficou encostada à parede, os sons de sua respiração ecoando pelo banheiro. – Não posso passar o resto da minha vida me perguntando se ele vai voltar para casa... – olhou para Hermione. – Acho que fiquei um pouco maluca...

Hermione se virou e pegou um rolo de papel higiênico, arrancando um bom pedaço e o passando para Ginny.

- Assue o nariz. – disse simplesmente.

Ginny fez o que Hermione lhe disse e correu as costas das mãos pelas bochechas.

- Você confia no Ron? – perguntou abruptamente.

Hermione foi pega de surpresa.

- Sim. Mas não é a mesma coisa, né?

- Mas ele te deixou... – Ginny insistiu.

Hermione balançou a varinha, conjurando um lenço. O molhou com água gelada na pia e começou a pressioná-lo gentilmente no rosto de Ginny.

- Não é o mesmo. – repetiu. – Eu conheço Ron e do que ele é capaz de fazer desde que nós tínhamos onze anos. E quando ele voltou depois do Natal, eu não confiava nele. Não por muito tempo. Meses. E mesmo agora, eu me pergunto se ele está me falando o que realmente sente ou o que acha que eu quero ouvir para me fazer pensar que ele cresceu. E se você conhece Harry tão bem quanto acha que conhece, você sabe que se as coisas entre vocês ficassem estranhas por causa de quem ou o que ele é, ele nunca se perdoaria...

- Eu sei. – Ginny disse duramente.

- Não quero dizer aquelas besteiras de dar tempo para ele. – Hermione falou levemente. – Essa é a última coisa que você quer ou precisa ouvir. Se dê um tempo, eh? – puxou Ginny para um abraço. – Não é como se vocês fossem se casar amanhã...

Ginny riu tremulamente.

- Fico me dizendo isso...

Hermione se afastou um pouco, para poder olhar para Ginny.

- Você sabe como se sente, sabe... – murmurou. – Você só precisa separar isso do resto...

Ginny suspirou e deu um passo para trás.

- Tenho medo de tentar... – confessou.

- Pelo menos você admite isso. – Hermione colocou uma mecha do cabelo de Ginny atrás da orelha. – Vamos te ajeitar um pouco. Aí podemos sair. – se encostou na parede ao lado de Ginny. – Confiança ou amor não é algo que acontece da noite para o dia, sabe.

- Como você soube que era Ron...? Se não se importa que eu pergunte.

- Oh... – Hermione traçou o desenho do piso com a ponta do pé. – Não foi até eu o ver beijando a Lavander no salão comunal. Quero dizer, eu sabia que existia algo. E eu não entendi por que eu fiquei chateada quando ele não me convidou para o Baile de Inverno no quarto ano ou por que não liguei quando ele me deu aquele perfume horrível. Mas a primeira vez que os vi juntos... – Hermione balançou a cabeça abruptamente. – Queria arrancar os olhos dela com as mãos nuas, socar bom senso para dentro de Ron, antes de eu mesma me amassar com ele até que ele se esquecesse que ela existia. – olhou para Ginny contemplativamente. – Você parece bastante íntima com Dean.

- Ele é um amigo. – Ginny retorquiu. – E um dos meus colegas de time. E está na minha casa.

- E é um ex-namorado. – Hermione a lembrou. – Você ficou bastante tempo com ele.

- Oh, sai dessa. – Ginny bufou. – Ele é apenas um amigo.

- Se você diz...

- Sim.

Hermione examinou a menina mais nova por um momento.

- Sabe, se você se soltar o bastante para falar com Fleur, você pode aprender algo sobre si mesma.

- O que isso deveria significar? – Ginny perguntou severamente.

- Eu sei que você não gosta dela. – Hermione começou. – Mas pense nisso. Se alguém sabe a diferença entre uma quedinha e amor de verdade, esse alguém é Fleur. Ou, se não quer falar com ela, pelo menos converse com Bill.

- Talvez. – Ginny murmurou, hesitação em sua voz.

Hermione mordeu uma unha.

- Então, esses sonhos...? Quem está neles...?

Ginny bufou.

- Quem você acha?

Hermione deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Quero dizer, eu sonhei com Ron quando estava na Austrália...

- Eca.

- É perfeitamente natural. – Hermione disse apenas.

- Não quando é Ron. – Ginny examinou as pontas de seus tênis. – É Harry... – admitiu.

- Bem... – Hermione se afastou da parede. – Se lembre disso quando estiver tentando decidir se ainda tem uma queda. – começou a tirar alguns dos feitiços do banheiro, antes de parar. – Então, como são... Esses sonhos...?

As bochechas de Ginny coraram e ela afastou o cabelo do rosto.

- Erm... Vamos precisar parar na Dedos de Mel antes de voltarmos. Preciso repor meu estoque de chocolates.

- Ah.

**-x-**

Harry olhou para McGonagall.

- O que quer dizer, 'a penseira é sua'? – balbuciou.

Os olhos de McGonagall se cerraram.

- Exatamente o que eu disse, Potter. Dumbledore quer que você fique com ela.

- Mas não posso levá-la. – Harry protestou. – É valiosa. Outra pessoa provavelmente precisa mais.

McGonagall lançou um olhar bravo para o quadro vazio de Dumbledore.

- Albus insistiu em visitar Aberforth hoje... – resmungou. – Harry... Você tem mais informações sobre como bruxos das trevas pensam. Você passou metade da sua vida ligado ao bruxo mais terrível de todos. Em algum momento, você pode querer examinar essas memórias. Se não por si mesmo, então pela sua profissão. – McGonagall deu um olhar severo para Harry. – E se a diferença entre capturar ou não um bruxo das trevas é se você foi capaz de assistir essas memórias?

Harry encontrou diretamente o olhar de McGonagall.

- Isso não é justo, professora. – disse firmemente, mas calmamente. Seus olhos correram para o armário no canto do escritório. Silenciosamente a amaldiçoou por conhecer suas fraquezas.

McGonagall sorriu pensativamente, sabendo que tinha acertado o alvo.

- Deixarei preparada para você levá-la para casa quando trouxer a senhorita Weasley de volta.

- Obrigado. – Harry murmurou. Era mais uma coisa para acrescentar à pilha de coisas no porão dos Weasley.

- Você irá me agradecer um dia, Potter. – McGonagall gesticulou para a porta. – Agora, vá aproveitar o resto de seu dia.

**-x-**

- É como no trem. – Ron murmurou pelo canto da boca.

- O quê? – Hermione fez uma careta para o casal que andava na frente deles.

- Esses dois. – Ron fez um pequeno gesto para as costas de Harry e Ginny. – Lembra? Na viajem de volta para casa, depois do funeral de Dumbledore, estávamos todos em um compartimento; você, eu, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Ginny e Harry; e _eles_ – apontou um dedo acusatório para Ginny e Harry. – acabaram sentados lado a lado. Dava para cortar a tensão com uma colher de pau.

Hermione assentiu.

- Sim, eu me lembro. – tinha sido quase dolorosamente insuportável, como uma queimadura de sol. Não dava para perceber até que você precisasse se mexer e aí sentia dores agonizantes. Harry tinha conseguido se sentar perto da janela e quando Ginny finalmente se juntou a eles, o único lugar vago era ao lado de Harry. Hermione não achava que tinha sido deliberado, mas ninguém parecia querer sentar perto de Harry aquele dia. Nem mesmo ela e Ron. Ginny, entretanto, tinha hesitado um pouco, antes de se sentar com um brilho determinado nos olhos. Hermione tinha percebido que, uma vez que Ginny se acomodara, Harry se remexera levemente para que conseguisse ver o reflexo dela na janela, ainda que parecesse que ele a estava ignorando.

Hoje, eles estavam andando perto um do outro, mas não conseguiam encontrar os olhos do outro. Ocasionalmente, eles trombavam e se afastavam rapidamente com desculpas murmuradas.

- São como dois Amassos em um quarto cheio de cadeiras de balanço. – Ron murmurou.

Harry manteve os olhos colados no caminho a sua frente. Ginny também. Nenhum dos dois parecia saber o que falar e quando ele deu um beijo rápido na bochecha de Ginny, notou os ombros dela se erguerem irritadamente, enquanto ela afastava o cabelo do ombro e olhava para Ron. Ele sabia que Ron e Hermione estavam falando deles. Conseguia escutar os murmúrios. Era por isso que afundava cada vez mais as mãos nos bolsos.

Incapaz de agüentar mais, parou e pegou a manga da blusa de Ginny com uma mão, fazendo-a parar.

- Vão na frente. – disse para Ron e Hermione. – Já encontramos com vocês...

Ron olhou de Harry para Ginny e pegou a mão de Hermione antes que ela pudesse falar algo e a arrastou para longe do portão.

Harry pegou a mão de Ginny e a guiou até a beirada da Floresta. Encontrou uma rocha e gesticulou para que Ginny se sentasse. Quando ela conseguiu encontrar uma posição confortável, ele se sentou cuidadosamente ao lado dela.

- Não precisamos fazer isso, sabe...

- Fazer o quê?

- Namorar. – as mãos de Harry quase atravessaram os bolsos de sua jaqueta. Conseguia sentir as costuras sob os punhos cerrados. – Você parece não querer...

- Oh.

- Quero dizer, eu sei que falamos que íamos tentar, mas nunca falamos que seria permanente. Claramente, você não quer mais...

- Não disse isso! – Ginny protestou.

- Você pareceu bastante amigável com Dean mais cedo. – Harry murmurou teimosamente.

- Por que somos amigos. – Ginny suspirou. – Eu tenho uma história com ele. E estar com você não apaga isso. Dean é apenas um amigo. E goleiro do meu time de Quadribol. Se você quisesse ser amigo da Cho, quem sou eu para impedir?

- Não é para ser tão difícil! – Harry reclamou.

- O que não é?

- Isso! Você, eu! Não é para ser tão difícil! – Harry escorregou para fora da rocha e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro. – Era para eu ver você e... E...

- E o quê?

Harry a olhou por um momento, antes de segurá-la pelos ombros e beijá-la. Quando afastou sua boca da dela, conseguiu murmurar:

- Isso...

Ginny piscou.

- Oh.

- Deus, Ginny, você está me matando. – Harry disse roucamente, suas mãos ainda presas ao redor dos braços dela. – Mas se você me falar para ir embora, eu vou.

A boca de Ginny se abriu, mas nada saiu.

- Certo... – Harry soltou Ginny e abaixou a cabeça, derrotado. Virou-se para andar até os portões de Hogwarts, intencionando em aparatar de volta para Devon e para A Toca. – Desculpe por ter te incomodado.

Não deu mais que alguns passos quando sentiu uma mão segurar um punhado da parte de trás de sua jaqueta.

- Não vá.

_Continua..._


	24. For a Good Time

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro**

**For a Good Time**

Harry tentou se soltar de Ginny, mas ela tinha mãos surpreendentemente fortes. _Deve__ser__todo__esse__treinamento__de__Quadribol_.

- Se eu ficar, você irá, por favor, me contar o que está acontecendo com você? – sentiu os dedos de Ginny soltarem sua jaqueta e se virou para olhá-la.

- Eu preciso de tempo. – ela murmurou.

- Tempo para quê?

Ginny correu uma mão pelo cabelo e suspirou.

- Tudo. – ela voltou até a rocha e se sentou novamente, puxando os joelhos contra o peito. – Eu preciso entender algumas coisas...

Harry franziu o cenho. Ginny estava sendo muito opaca e tinha certeza de que ela não ia explicar voluntariamente.

- Você quer terminar comigo? – perguntou diretamente, sem se importar com essa Ginny evasiva a sua frente.

- Não...

- Então, o que você está tentando entender, pelo amor de Merlin? Quero dizer, você estava toda em cima de mim em Setembro e hoje você sequer consegue olhar para mim... – quando Ginny não respondeu, ele adicionou: - É o cabelo, certo? Eu deixei sua mãe cortar meu cabelo na outra noite...

- Não é o cabelo. – Ginny murmurou.

Harry fechou os olhos.

- Então, o que é? Eu não sou bom nisso... Em namorar, quero dizer. Então, você precisa me falar exatamente o que quer dizer.

Ginny escondeu o rosto nos joelhos.

- É tão estúpido. – gemeu.

- Não deve ser terrivelmente estúpido se está te afetando tanto. – Harry respondeu.

Sem erguer o rosto, Ginny murmurou.

- Você.

- O quê?

Ginny escorregou da rocha e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- O que eu disse no verão ainda vale. Eu não vou viver como vivi ano passado. Não apenas não posso, como não vou.

- A não ser que alguém descubra como ele fez, os métodos de Riddle morreram com ele. – Harry disse. – Não será igual. Não prometo que vou te contar tudo, mas não imagino que vou te deixar completamente por fora...

- E ter um espaço entre nós. – o cabelo de Ginny brilhou com a fraca luz do sol, que forçava o caminho por entre as nuvens pesadas. – Comecei a pensar; eu amo _você_ ou Harry Potter...?

- Oh. – Harry se forçou a respirar fundo. – Gin... Você só tem dezessete anos... – começou. – E eu apenas dezoito. Às vezes, eu me esqueço de somos tão jovens... Não precisamos decidir nada agora. Achei que essa era toda a finalidade de namorar...

- Bem, sim, eu suponho...

- Então, qual é a pressa? Não estou particularmente interessado em seguir os passos dos meus pais. – Harry parou e percebeu o quão ruim isso tinha soado. – É só que eles eram muito novos quando se casaram. – adicionou apressadamente. – Só quero passar um tempo com você.

- Você não se importa?

- Um pouco. – Harry admitiu. – Eu realmente me importo com todo o papo sobre Dean. – falou sombriamente.

- Eu precisava falar sobre algo. – Ginny disse defensivamente. – E eu não acho que um, 'Querido Harry, estou em dúvida dos meus sentimentos por você', iria bem em uma carta... E caso não tenha notado, Dean foi com Luna. Além do mais, ele está muito solitário aqui, sem vocês. – adicionou. – Você e Ron não voltaram, e nem Neville e Seamus. Ele está preso em um dormitório com garotos do meu ano. Ele não tem mais tantos amigos assim na Grifinória, além de mim e dos outros membros do time, e são todos um pouco mais novos.

Harry tirou os óculos e apertou a ponte do nariz entre os dedos. Era um gesto que estava se tornando cada vez mais comum.

- Eu preferia que você apenas me _falasse_ o que estava acontecendo. – murmurou.

- Mesmo se for algo que você pode não gostar?

- Sim... Não quero que você precise ser cuidadosa sobre algo comigo. Quero que chute minha bunda, se eu precisar disso. E eu quero que seja honesta comigo. Mesmo se você decidir que está se mudando para... Sei lá... América ou algo maluco do tipo... E que nunca quer me ver de novo.

Ginny arrancou uma folha de uma árvore e começou a metodicamente rasgá-la em pedaços pequenos.

- Tudo bem, então... – finalmente disse.

Harry soltou o ar que não tinha percebido estar prendendo.

- Podemos começar de novo? – encontrou Ginny e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, gentilmente a beijando. – Olá...

**-x-**

- Alguém já te disse que você é difícil? – Harry perguntou em tom de conversa, enquanto andavam até os portões da escola. Ele e Ginny estavam andando perto um do outro, mas não se tocando completamente.

- Às vezes. – Ginny respondeu. – Principalmente a mamãe, quando cismo com alguma coisa e não esqueço. – olhou a lã azul que aparecia pela abertura da jaqueta de Harry. – Onde encontrou isso?

- Sob o sofá, final de semana passado. Teddy começou a jogar as coisas para o outro lado do cômodo, e o dragão acabou atrás do sofá, não me pergunte como, e eu tentei alcançar e ao invés de puxar um dragão de pelúcia, verde e coberto de baba, acabei com um presente de natal empoeirado.

- Achei que tinha os guardado. – Ginny murmurou. – Tínhamos um para Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy; mamãe insistiu em fazer um para ele; Fred, e George. Falei que devíamos fazer um para vocês três, só para o caso de vocês passarem por lá. Disfarçados, é claro...

- Quase desejo que tivéssemos... – Harry comentou. – Eu podia usar um suéter que não estava ficando todo furado.

- Bem, obviamente, vocês não foram para casa e nem Perce. Eu peguei o que achei ser o seu, o de Ron e Hermione e os guardei atrás de umas caixas no armário do meu quarto. Não olhei para as etiquetas, para ser honesta. Estava um pouco... – Ginny engoliu. – Chateada. – olhou para Harry novamente. – Fica bem em você. – ofereceu. – Destaca seus olhos.

- Erm... Obrigado. – Harry sentiu sua nuca corar. Elogios ainda eram coisas que não estava confortável em ouvir.

Ginny ergueu a mão e correu as pontas dos dedos pelo cabelo dele.

- Então, você deixou a mamãe cortar seu cabelo, eh?

Harry balançou um pouco a cabeça.

- Sim. Não cortava desde que Fleur colocou as mãos nele em Março.

- Dá pra ver que foi a mamãe. – Ginny bufou. – Ela sempre corta um curto demais.

- Sim, depois que ela conseguiu cortar o de Charlie no verão, ele ficou parecendo com as ovelhas da fazendo ao lado d'A Toca, depois de serem tosadas.

Ginny riu com escárnio.

- É culpa dele por deixá-la fazer isso. Todos os outros aprenderam a fugir da mamãe há anos. Charlie está sempre no próprio mundo, especialmente se ele está com aquele caderno de rascunhos, e quando ele percebe, os outros já encontram uma desculpa para estar em outro lugar e ele é o único que ficou para trás. – Ginny se moveu para mais perto de Harry. – Como está o trabalho?

Harry de ombros.

- É trabalho. Eles estão tentando descobrir como julgar os Comensais da Morte que sobreviveram, sem que isso se transforme em um circo da mídia ou um local para contar pontos ou fazer birra. – hesitou por um momento. – Estão investigando Percy. – disse quietamente.

Os pés de Ginny lentamente pararam e ela olhou de boca aberta para Harry.

- Pelo quê? – perguntou.

- Conspirar com Comensais da Morte... – as mãos de Harry voltaram para os bolsos. – Escutei pelo Ministério. Pode ser uma formalidade por que ele está trabalhando com Kingsley ou pode ser pior. – Harry fez uma careta. – Não sou suposto a saber de algo, por que, bem, não é _ético_ investigar sua própria família.

- Então, por que está me contando isso? – Ginny perguntou.

Harry suspirou.

- Para que você já saiba quando sair nos jornais. E _vai_ sair nos jornais. Não queria que você fosse pega de surpresa. Eu odiava isso quando eu estava na escola.

- Obrigada... – quando se aproximaram do Três Vassouras, Ginny pegou o pulso esquerdo de Harry, erguendo-o para ver a hora. – Maldição, nós demoramos...

- Surpresa que Ron não tenha mandado uma equipe de busca? – Harry perguntou.

- Um pouco. – Ginny admitiu.

- Hermione é uma boa distração.

- Teve algum sucesso em convencê-la a voltar?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Ainda. Ron menciona pelo menos uma vez por dia. Ela o ignora. Ele menciona de novo. Ela ignora ou rejeita a idéia. Ele deixa de lado por uns dez minutos. Continua assim até eles acabarem brigando. Vai acumulando a semana toda, aí depois do almoço de domingo... – os ombros de Harry se ergueram um dar de ombros eloqüente.

- Certo, pare. Eu já tenho tido sonhos estranhos sozinha, por favor, não dê mais idéias. – Ginny implorou.

- Que tipos de sonhos? – Harry perguntou com desconfiança na voz. Para sua completa surpresa, o rosto de Ginny imediatamente ficou em um tom berrante de vermelho.

- Só... Sonhos... – ela murmurou.

A mão de Harry se ergueu e segurou o braço de Ginny.

- Que tipo de sonhos? – exigiu.

- Nada sinistro, prometo... – Ginny assegurou. – São sonhos. Sonhos em que coisas esquisitas e estranhamente... Prazerosas... Acontecem... – engasgou, sentindo seu rosto ficar ainda mais quente. Respirou fundo. – Não me deixe esquecer de comprar chocolate mais tarde.

- Achei que você disse que eram prazerosos. – Harry comentou em diversão.

- Oh, bem, são. – Ginny gaguejou. Conseguia sentir o suor começar a surgir em seu couro cabeludo. – Ainda ajuda... – abriu a porta do Três Vassouras e começou a procurar por Ron e Hermione nas mesas lotadas.

- Lá. – Harry apontou para uma mesa no canto. Ron estava olhando feio para sua garrafa de Cerveja Amanteigada. – O que será que o deixou mal humorado...

- Ele provavelmente já está pronto para comer o próprio braço de tanta fome e Hermione não o deixa pedir a comida por que não seria educado não esperar por nós. – Ginny ponderou.

- Isso faz sentido. – Harry seguiu Ginny até a pequena mesa e apoiou a mão no alto de uma cadeira vazia, incerto se deveria puxá-la para ela, como tinha visto Bill fazer para Fleur algumas vezes, ou deixar Ginny se sentar sozinha. Ginny decidiu por ele e se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Hermione, que lhe deu um olhar cheio de significado, para o qual a resposta de Ginny foi um pequeno assentir.

A porta sendo aberta chamou a atenção de Harry e um bruxo alto que Harry nunca vira antes entrou no bar. Ele usava um par de jeans e um suéter com uma indiferença casual que Harry quase invejava.

- O que você está olhando? – Hermione perguntou distraidamente, estudando o cardápio laminado de uma página. Olhou na direção que os olhos de Harry estavam focados e soltou um pequeno assobio de apreciação. – Quem é esse...?

Ginny ergueu os olhos, antes de se voltar para o cardápio.

- Professor Carter. – falou. – Novo professor de Defesa.

Uma das sobrancelhas de Hermione se ergueu lentamente.

- Como você consegue fazer qualquer coisa na aula com ele por perto...?

- Hermione! – Ron exclamou.

- Hmmm?

- Eu estou bem aqui! – Ron bufou. – Maldição.

- Não estou morta, Ronald. – Hermione murmurou.

O canto da boca de Ginny se curvou.

- Ele normalmente usa vestes na escola. – disse para Hermione. – Esconde a bunda dele, então não ficamos muito distraídas.

- Minha nossa...

- Senhorita Granger! – McGonagall pareceu se materializar em pleno ar.

Hermione pulou e virou a cabeça lentamente.

- Oh, professora... – falou fracamente.

- Assumo que vocês três vão ficar para o jantar?

- Estávamos pensando nisso. – Ron respondeu.

- Muito bem. – McGonagall pronunciou, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. – Gostaria de conversar com você depois do jantar, na sala dos professores, senhorita Granger, se não se importar.

- É claro...

- A verei então. – e com um assentir, McGonagall se misturou com um grupo de funcionários de Hogwarts.

**-x-**

Hermione se sentou cuidadosamente na ponta de uma poltrona, perto do fogo, na sala dos professores, suas mãos juntas.

- Então, a senhora queria me ver, professora?

- Senhorita Granger, ainda estou tentando entender por que você não voltou para a escola em setembro. De todos os alunos que deveriam terminar o sétimo ano, pensaria que você seria a primeira no trem.

- Eu estava na Austrália. – Hermione começou. – Não sabia quando ia voltar. E _não__conseguimos_ voltar para o primeiro de setembro.

- Hogwash. – McGonagall pronunciou firmemente.

- Desculpe?

- Hogwash. Se você precisasse ou quisesse voltar mais cedo, Maisri Richardson teria sido capaz de providenciar. Se não, ela não fez por merecer o título de Ministra da Magia da Austrália. Você é bem vinda para voltar à escola pelo resto do ano. Se quiser.

- Mas eu perdi os dois primeiros meses do semestre. – Hermione argüiu.

McGonagall olhou para Hermione por um longo momento, antes de explodir em risadas.

- Perdeu os dois primeiros meses! Oh, senhorita Granger, eu estava precisando de uma boa risada. Se há alguém que pode perder os dois primeiros meses do semestre e ainda acabar sendo a primeira de sua turma, é você. – se sentou um pouco mais ereta. – Nós, os outros professores e eu, lhe daremos uma prova com o assunto que os outros alunos estudaram até agora. Se você passar com pelo menos um 'E', tudo bem. Qualquer coisa menos, você terá aulas extras para se atualizar. – McGonagall estudou Hermione. – Mas eu realmente duvido que você irá precisar delas. – pegou um pergaminho e acenou sua varinha na direção dele. – Pois bem, quais classes irá ter? – perguntou vivamente.

- Aritmancia, Runas Antigas, Poções, Defesa, Feitiços, Transfiguração e Herbologia. – Hermione disse automaticamente.

- Foi o que achei.

O brilho sumiu do rosto de Hermione.

- Preciso conversar com meus pais primeiro...

- Entendo. Espero sua coruja com sua decisão até quarta-feira.

Hermione assentiu e tentou sorrir.

Era isso o que ela queria... Não era?

**-x-**

Havia algo sobre fazer amor com Ron que Hermione gostava muito. Não apenas o prazer físico do momento, que deixava ambos com aquela estranha sensação de corpo mole. Não, a razão não estava em explorar o corpo e sentidos do outro. Amava a maneira gradual de que era despida de todas as camadas que a tornavam Hermione Jean Granger, sabe tudo insuportável. Havia, também, o benefício adicional de que fazer seu cérebro... Parar... Não ouvia a interminável onda de informações passando por sua cabeça, nem pensava os pós e os contra de fazer algo, ou ingredientes de poções, nem teorias mágicas, encantamentos... Até mesmo os trechos de literatura trouxa que se lembrava da infância. A única coisa que existia, no momento em que suas mãos encontravam a pele de Ron, eram apenas os dois naquele momento. O único idioma que entendia era o deslizar de mãos, lábios e suspiros e ofegos. Quase conseguia se esquecer de Ron, perdida nas sensações de seu próprio prazer. Ao menos, até as mãos dele pousarem em cada lado de seu quadril em um pedido mudo. Quase odiava o inevitável fim quando os fios de idéias voltavam a formar pensamentos que ela não era capaz de calar durante o sono.

Tinha entusiasmadamente concordado em seguir Ron para a cama quando finalmente voltaram para A Toca. Não queria pensar em nada naquele momento. E Ron não merecia menos que sua completa atenção naquele momento.

Ron afastou o cabelo dela do rosto languidamente.

- Você está quieta hoje, mulher. – ele murmurou sonolentamente.

- O quê?

Ron abaixou a cabeça e beijou o ombro nu de Hermione, puxando as costas dela contra si.

- Normalmente, você fica um pouco tagarela nessa parte. Meio que parece que você fala o que passa pela cabeça.

- O que eu deveria fazer?

Ron suspirou e puxou a mão de Hermione até que ela se virasse para vê-lo.

- Você sabe o que eu acho. – disse.

- Você está falando sério mesmo?

- Mione, eu quero que você seja feliz. E terminar a escola... Eu acho que vai te fazer feliz.

- Mas meus pais... – Hermione disse incertamente.

- Eles vão entender. São apenas alguns meses, e depois vocês têm o resto da sua vida. – Ron usou um dedo para erguer o queixo de Hermione para que ela o olhasse. – Faça isso. – pediu suavemente.

- Você não está apenas dizendo isso, por que acha que é o que eu quero ouvir, né?

Ron engoliu uma resposta irritada.

- Não.

- Mas...

Ron se sentou, franzindo o cenho para Hermione.

- Se você não vai se dar ao trabalho de escutar minha opinião, então por que, em nome de Merlin, você pediu por ela? – sibilou.

- Por que eu dou valor ao que você pensa.

- Não nesse momento, não dá... – Ron saiu da cama e tirou sua boxer do amontoado de roupas no chão. Passou uma camiseta pela cabeça e pegou um robe gasto de um gancho ao lado do guarda roupa, antes de descer as escadas, sem se importar se estava pisando em todos os degraus que rangiam da escada durante seu caminho até o térreo, deixando Hermione olhando para o teto.

Hermione acordou tremendo de frio. Piscou lentamente, antes de se lembrar que voltou ao quarto de Ginny depois que ficou claro que Ron não ia voltar logo. Tirou uma mão de sob o cobertor e pegou o robe que tinha jogado no chão na noite anterior. Depois de lançar um feitiço para manter o robe aquecido, o vestiu ainda sentada na cama de Ginny, apertando-o ao seu redor para tentar dar o nó na altura do estômago.

Relutantemente, saiu da cama e subiu os degraus até o banheiro e tentou abrir a porta. Estava trancada. Sentou-se na ponta do primeiro degrau da escada, encolhida dentro de seu robe, esperando. A porta abriu para revelar Ron, cercado pelo vapor da água completamente vestido. Sua boca se torceu em algo que Hermione não conseguiu identificar e ele desceu as escadas, sem falar nada.

Deu de ombros mentalmente e se ergueu para ir tomar banho e se arrumar para o resto do dia. Ela quase preferia quando Ron gritava com ela ao tratamento de silêncio. Era assim que se sabia que um Weasley estava verdadeiramente bravo. Eles não falavam nada.

Hermione supôs que Ron tinha todo o direito de estar bravo com ela nesse momento. Ela tinha perguntado o que ele achava e imediatamente dispensado a opinião dele. Como se ele fosse um daqueles brinquedos de pelúcia, com uma corda nas costas — do tipo que você puxa a corda e uma frase pré-gravada era dita, enquanto a corda lentamente voltava para dentro das costas. Ela o amava, mas isso não queria dizer que ela não se perguntava se ele estava apenas dizendo o que a faria parar de falar, apenas para evitar uma discussão completa.

A verdade era que ela queria voltar.

E não queria.

**-x-**

Hermione aparatou no jardim de trás da casa de seus pais, tão perto de uma decisão quanto estivera naquela manhã. Cuidadosamente, abriu a porta de trás da casa e deixou sua mochila perto dela. Seguiu o som da voz de seus pais, entrou na sala de estar e se sentou em uma poltrona perto do fogo. Sua mãe ergueu os olhos do jornal de domingo, deitada no sofá.

- A visita foi boa, querida?

- Sim... Suponho que sim.

- Então, por que está tão chateada?

- A professora McGonagall me disse que eu ainda posso voltar para a escola e terminar o último ano.

Jane abaixou o jornal com o cenho franzido.

- Mas isso não é uma coisa boa?

- Sim. Acho que sim.

- Então...? Imagino que você fique entediada de ficar aqui o tempo todo.

- Um pouco. – Hermione admitiu relutantemente.

- Então, qual o problema?

- Vocês acabaram de voltar para casa! – Hermione exclamou. – Eu perdi um ano inteiro com vocês, não posso apenas ir embora de novo.

Jane olhou para Hermione por um momento.

- Você nunca esteve tão incerta sobre ir embora, antes. – afirmou. – Você mal podia esperar para ir.

- Mas é diferente dessa vez. – Hermione insistiu.

- Vamos escrever. – Jane disse. – Como sempre escrevemos. E se o que você disse para seu pai e para mim na Austrália era verdade, é perfeitamente seguro nos deixar sozinhos agora. – correu um dedo por uma manchete do jornal. – E não acho que você ficaria feliz em tentar ir para a universidade. A maioria das carreiras não-mágicas já não pareciam te interessar antes. – os olhos de Jane se cerraram. – Não recebeu uma carta em agosto sobre não precisar terminar a escola e que eles iam te deixar começar a trabalhar no que quisesse?

- Sim, e eu recusei.

- Mas por quê?

- Por que quero merecer...

Jane colocou os pés no chão e jogou o jornal em uma enorme cesta ao lado do sofá.

- Você parece ter se colocado em uma rua sem saída, querida. A não ser que você queira ficar nesse tipo de suspensão, incapaz de ir em frente, mas incapaz de voltar. E você nunca foi capaz de deixar algo incompleto. Se você não terminar a escola, Hermione, eu pressinto que você irá se arrepender. E deixe seu pai e eu fora da equação quando estiver tentando decidir. – Jane foi em direção a porta. – Quer chá?

**-x-**

Hermione saiu do correio do Beco Diagonal com a cabeça abaixada contra a garoa que castigava Londres. Automaticamente, virou uma esquina e desceu a rua até a loja e entrou. Ron estava discutindo com George sobre as posições dos produtos pelos feriados e Hermione esperou até George ir embora bufando, sua nuca vermelha, antes de abordar Ron.

- Eu mandei minha decisão para McGonagall. – disse hesitantemente.

- Isso é bom. – Ron tirou uma caixa do balcão e a carregou até as prateleiras e começou a levitar caixas de Deflagração de Luxo para a prateleira mais alta.

- Disse que ia voltar. – falou.

- Hm. – Ron voltou ao balcão e pegou um livro de couro, copiando uma lista de ingredientes em um livro menor.

- Eu vou voltar no sábado. Com o Nôitibus Andante.

- Bem, então, você precisa arrumar suas coisas, não? Tenho certeza de que você tem um monte de coisas para fazer. Livros para comprar, novos uniformes... – Ron fechou o livro de couro e enfiou o menor no bolso da calça. Tirou as vestes púrpuras e foi para os fundos.

Hermione assentiu.

- Sim.

Ron sumiu em meio às cortinas e voltou um momento mais tarde, vestindo sua jaqueta, enquanto andava até a porta da frente, batendo-a quando saiu.

**-x-**

Mais de uma semana depois, Hermione estava misturando leite em seu café distraidamente no café da manhã quando as corujas começaram a entrar no Salão Principal para entregar o correio da manhã. Ficou surpresa quando uma coruja enorme derrubou um pacote mal embrulhado ao lado de seu prato, jogando os talheres para o outro lado da mesa.

- Parece ser de Ron. – Ginny comentou, se sentando ao lado de Hermione.

- Como sabe? – Hermione pegou sua xícara e a segurou entre as mãos. Tinha se esquecido quão frio podia ser na escola.

Ginny cutucou o pacote mal embrulhado.

- Tem mais celofane nesse pacote do que papel. Esse é o jeito de Ron embrulhar presentes. Quanto mais celofane tiver, melhor.

- Parece certo. – Hermione murmurou, descartando sua xícara e pegando o pacote. Era bastante mole. Rasgou as camadas de papel marrom e celofane, revelando algo laranja. Curiosa, tirou o resto do papel e a amada camiseta dos Cannons de Ron caiu em seu colo, junto de um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado. Hermione abriu o pedaço de pergaminho e a letra rabiscada de Ron apareceu.

_Você se esqueceu de algo..._

_Continua..._


	25. Stras At Night

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco**

**Stras At Night**

**N/A:** Isso acontece no mesmo dia do capítulo 23 e maior parte do 24 — o dia que Ron, Hermione e Harry foram visitar Ginny em Hogsmeade.

**-x-**

George se escorou no balcão com um suspiro. Quando as aulas começavam, as coisas tendiam a acalmar bastante e lidar com encomendas à coruja era muito mais fácil do que tentar lidar com o cliente em pessoa. Ergueu os olhos quando a porta abriu para deixar Katie entrar. Sentiu seu rosto se abrir consideravelmente em um sorriso.

- Katie! O que está fazendo aqui? Posso te oferecer um feitiço de divagação?

Katie apoiou os cotovelos no balcão.

- Tem planos para hoje?

George indicou a loja.

- Isso.

Katie olhou ao redor para os poucos clientes que estavam entre as prateleiras.

- Parece animador. – comentou secamente. – Onde está Ron?

- Foi a Hogwarts com Hermione e Harry, visitar Ginny. Fim de semana em Hogsmeade.

- Por que você não foi? – Katie perguntou.

As mãos de George se ergueram e baixaram, formando um pequeno arco.

- Nah. O primeiro jogo de Quadribol está chegando. Pensei em ir para o jogo.

- Quer ir almoçar comigo? Tem esse lugar novo em Falmouth que preciso avaliar. Podia usar outro estômago, além do meu.

George dedilhou uma mancha de tinta do balcão.

- E o tal Qual o Nome Dele?

- Martin não gosta de experimentar coisas novas.

- Que lugar é esse?

Katie suspirou e cruzou os braços sobre o balcão.

- É de comida asiática, principalmente.

George tirou as vestes púrpuras.

- Posso comer um pouco de macarrão. – falou. – Oi! David, Sasha! Estou saindo!

David colocou a cabeça para fora das cortinas.

- Certo, George. Vai voltar mais tarde?

George olhou para Katie.

- Não. – se virou para David. – De fato, por que você e Sasha não tiram o resto do dia? Descansar um pouco antes que as coisas fiquem agitadas para o feriado de natal? – viu Katie lhe dar um olhar pensativo. – O quê?

- Que acha de jantarmos ao invés de almoçarmos?

- Por quê?

Katie tamborilou as unhas no balcão.

- Prometi a minha mãe que passaria na casa dela hoje e seria muito mais fácil se eu fizesse isso durante a tarde.

- Bem, se você me der o nome do lugar, eu te encontro lá, digamos, as seis?

Katie olhou George com outro olhar pensativo.

- Por que você não vai comigo?

George olhou para sua camisa amassada e jeans gasto.

- Não estou exatamente vestido para conhecer a família...

Katie dispensou isso.

- Você está ótimo. Meus pais não são... Convencionais.

George balançou a cabeça.

- Pelo menos me deixei passar em casa para trocar a camisa. Acho que essa tem uma mancha de quando tentei fazer Febricolate de cabeça quando reabrimos... – ergueu a barra e examinou uma mancha roxa perto do buraco do botão.

Katie assentiu.

- Te encontro na frente do meu apartamento em meia hora?

- Certo. – George esperou até Katie sair da loja e descer a rua até o prédio dela. Aparatou para A Toca e correu até a porta de trás da casa. – Mãe! – gritou. – Mãe!

- O que foi? – Molly parou a corrida de George na cozinha o segurando pela manga.

- Camisa limpa? Passada?

- No armário...

George beijou Molly ruidosamente na bochecha.

- Obrigado, mãe! – começou a subir a escada correndo, mas parou e correu de volta até Molly, quase tirando-a do chão em a força do abraço.

- Minha nossa. O que é tudo isso? – Molly deu um tapinha gentil nas costas de George.

George se afastou um pouco.

- Só é algo bom, não é?

- Ah. Bem, então. Te espero acordada?

- Provavelmente não. – o sorriso de George ficou torto, mas ele correu até o antigo quarto de Percy e pegou a primeira camisa limpa e passada que sua mão encontrou. Em minutos, tirou a camisa suja e vestiu a outra, e trocou de calça por um par de boa aparência, antes de se ver andando de um lado para o outro na frente do prédio de Katie.

Katie apareceu alguns minutos depois.

- Achei que ia só trocar de camisa. – ela provocou.

- Não combinava com o jeans. – George respondeu. – Pronta?

Katie hesitou e, para a surpresa de George, se sentou na escadaria do prédio.

- Eu preciso lhe explicar algo primeiro... Sobre minha família...

- Oh. Bem. Tudo bem... – George se juntou a Katie nos degraus, seus ombros se roçando.

Katie sorriu nervosamente.

- Bem, é só que... Meus pais são um pouco excêntricos no mundo mágico.

George bufou.

- Uh. Oi. Meu pai?

Katie balançou a cabeça.

- Mais que isso... – respirou fundo. – Eles não usam magia para coisas que eles mesmos podem fazer. Como cozinhar ou limpar. Tanto minha mãe quanto meu pai são filhos de um pai trouxa. E os pais que eram bruxos, não eram muito bons com magia, então quando eles estavam em Hogwarts, os pais trouxas insistiram que tivessem aulas Trouxas, também. Até O-levels¹. Na verdade, foi pelo correio. Só para o caso de a magia não recompensar, sabe.

- O que é isso? O-levels...

- Meio que como os N.I.E.M. – Katie respondeu. – Eles faziam isso mais durante o verão e quando podiam durante a escola. Na verdade, eles também eram da mesma cidade, então suas famílias se conheciam. No final, papai decidiu que ele não queria entrar em uma carreira mágica, então foi para a universidade e se formou em literatura. Já a mamãe treinou para ser uma Curandeira. Fez todo o treinamento e desistiu. Era o alto da primeira guerra e muitos amigos tinham morrido. Enquanto ela estava trabalhando neles ou antes que ela conseguisse chegar até eles. Ou desapareceram. Foi demais para ela. Então, ela treinou para ser parteira. Ela prefere estar presente no começo de uma vida.

- Por que ela não ficou no St. Mungus ou trabalhou como Curandeira em algum vilarejo bruxo para fazer isso? – George perguntou.

- Acho que ela ficou cansada disso. O medo e a política... Tanto ela quanto o papai. Aí eles se mudaram para Oxborough. Papai começou a trabalhar em uma biblioteca e dando aulas para alguns alunos mais velhos, que iam fazer os O-levels. Mamãe faz vários partos por aí. Trouxas e Bruxos. Eles me tiveram, e quando eu tinha seis anos, eles tiveram meu irmão Timothy.

George franziu o cenho.

- Eu não me lembro de você ter um irmão na escola...

- Não tenho. – Katie disse tão suavemente que George precisou aguçar os ouvidos para escutar. – Ele é... Diferente. Ele vai fazer quinze anos no natal. – adicionou. – Mas ele funciona como se tivesse seis.

George piscou.

- Oh.

Katie soltou o ar lentamente.

- É. Timothy é o garoto mais doce da Bretanha. Mas ele é um garoto de seis anos com trinta e seis quilos. E como as crianças de seis anos, ele perde o controle sobre sua magia quando fica chateado. Se ele vai até a vila com papai ou mamãe, e vê um brinquedo ou doce que quer, ele dá um show sobre isso. Faz birra quando não consegue o que quer, por que ele não entende que não pode ter. A maior parte do tempo, dá para acalmá-lo com a promessa de um filme ou uma história, mas às vezes... – ela balançou a cabeça.

- As coisas explodem. Literalmente. – George terminou por ela.

- Sim. – Katie olhou para a rua, observando o tráfico humano se misturar e dispersar na frente deles. – Depois que ele nasceu, eles o levaram a todos os médicos trouxas ou Curandeiros que conheciam para ver se algo poderia ser feito. Mas a resposta sempre foi não...

George assentiu.

- Tudo bem. – se ergueu e oferece uma mão a Katie. – Então, como foi que eu conquistei a honra de conhecer sua família?

- Você ainda quer ir?

- Bem... – George trocou o peso de uma perna para a outra. – Sim.

Katie aceitou a mão de George e permitiu que ele lhe erguesse.

- Obrigada... – disse timidamente.

- Então, por que o quem-é-ele não foi conhecê-los?

- É uma longa história. – Katie suspirou. – Eu não acho que ele entende sobre o Timothy. Não que ele seja completamente insensível. – adicionou rapidamente. – Timothy só é um pouco difícil para algumas pessoas entenderem...

George engoliu o comentário que estava prestes a fazer, e ofereceu o braço para Katie.

- Mostre o caminho. – disse em tom galanteador. Katie entrelaçou seus dedos e os aparatou na frente de uma pequena casa, que ficava fora de Oxborough.

- Katie! – uma figura pequena correu para o jardim e se jogou na direção de Katie. Ela soltou sua mão da de George e se preparou. Um pequeno garoto se jogou contra Katie, fazendo-a recuar alguns passos. – Katie! Você está em casa!

- Só para o chá, Tim. – Katie disse suavemente, passando os braços ao redor dele e bagunçou o alto do cabelo caramelo. Depois de alguns momentos, conseguiu se soltar e virou Timothy na direção de George. – Ei, quero que conheça alguém. Tim, esse é meu amigo, George. George, esse é meu irmão mais novo, Timothy.

George se abaixou para ficar na altura dos olhos de Timothy. Ofereceu uma mão em cumprimento.

- Olá. – Timothy usava um par de óculos com lentes grossas, que ampliavam ainda mais seus olhos já grandes. Suas expressões eram estranhamente achatadas, mas ele sorriu para George com uma expressão que não tinha nenhum tipo de maldade.

Timothy olhou da mão esticada de George para seu rosto, confusão clara em seu sorriso.

- Aperte a mão dele, Tim. – Katie pediu em um sussurro. Timothy imediatamente ofereceu uma mão gordinha para George, que a aceitou e apertou.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Timothy. – George disse seriamente.

Timothy virou seu olhar arregalado para Katie.

- Katie! – ele murmurou em tom alto. – Ele não tem uma orelha!

- Shhh! – o rosto de Katie tinha uma expressão clara de quem estava escandalizada. – Timothy, não é bonito falar coisas assim! – olhou para George. – Sinto muito... – disse.

A boca de George se abriu em um meio sorriso.

- Não se preocupe, Katie. – voltou sua atenção para Timothy. – É uma pena não ter uma orelha, não é? Quer dizer que eu não posso fazer isso. – George tirou um sicle do bolso e o mostrou para Timothy. Deixou seus dedos roçarem a orelha de Timothy, antes de mostrar suas mãos vazias para ele.

- Para onde foi? – Timothy perguntou, puxando sua orelha direita.

- Bem aqui. – George sorriu e deixou seus dedos roçarem o lado de fora da orelha esquerda de Timothy. Ergueu o sicle. – Entra por uma e sai por outra.

Os olhos de Timothy se arregalaram e ele sentiu a própria orelha.

- Como você faz isso?

- Magia. – George deu o sicle para Timothy.

- Katie! – uma mulher pequena, enrolada em um xale enorme de lã, saiu da casa. – Achei que viria mais tarde.

- Mudei de planos. – Katie disse com um dar de ombros.

- Ah. – ela se virou para George. – Você deve ser Martin, então.

- Mãe, esse não é o Martin. – Katie murmurou, claramente mortificada. – Esse é o George Weasley.

- Oh, desculpe por isso. – a mãe de Katie sorriu e ofereceu uma mão. – Eu sou Belinda Bell. E me chame de Belinda. As pessoas me chamam de senhora Bell e eu começo a procurar pela minha sogra. – encolheu os ombros delicadamente.

- Mãe! – Katie cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Oh, sai dessa, Katie. Ela era um morcego velho, que mal conseguia conjurar algo.

George apertou a mão de Belinda.

- É um prazer conhecê-la.

- Vamos entrar, então? – a mãe de Katie os guiou na direção da casa. – Pode ser que eu tenha que sair antes do chá, entretanto.

- Por quê? – Katie abriu o portão do jardim.

- A filha do vigário vai entrar em trabalho de parto a qualquer momento.

A boca de Katie se abriu.

- Tabitha Campbell está grávida? – murmurou. – Como eu não sabia disso...?

- Bem, temos estados ocupados ultimamente. – Belinda disse lentamente. – Pobre Tibs. Ela está trancada no vicariato há semanas. Aquela mãe dela não a deixa sair.

- Por quê? – George estava ficando fascinado com a conversa.

- Bem, a senhora Campbell é do tipo empertigado. Não reconheceria uma camisinha nem se lhe jogassem uma na cara. – Belinda rosnou. – Se recusa a permitir que Tibs participe dessas aulas na escola. Qualquer um conseguia ver que ela ia acabar grávida antes dos vinte anos pela maneira que ela se comportava com Alexander Griffin. O vigário é tranqüilo. – contou a George. – Passa por aqui de vez em quando para cuidar de Tim, enquanto Peter e eu saímos um pouco. Mas a senhora Campbell, oh, não... Ela tem vergonha de Tibs, como se vivêssemos há quarenta anos. – Belinda gesticulou para a mesa redonda. – Sentem-se, então. Timmy, querido, vá encontrar o papai, certo?

- Ta... – Timothy atravessou o corredor, olhando para dentro de cada cômodo que passava.

- Mamãe tem opinião um pouco forte... – Katie murmurou.

- Você conheceu minha mãe, certo? – George respondeu. – Molly Weasley tem opinião para tudo.

- Timothy disse que Katie está aqui? – um homem grande e barbudo entrou casualmente na cozinha, parecendo um pouco preocupado.

- Oi, pai... – Katie acenou de sua cadeira.

- Ah, olá, Katie. E quem é seu amigo? – Peter começou a cortar o pão para fazer sanduíches, gesticulando na direção de George com a faca.

- Esse é o George Weasley. George, esse é meu pai... – Katie afundou mais um pouco na cadeira.

Peter pousou a faca e olhou para George.

- Oh, _você_ é o George Weasley... Você costumava ir ver Katie... – ele viu a expressão petrificada de George e pegou a faca mais uma vez. – Não, acho que não era você. Devo ter te confundido com outra pessoa, então...

George se recostou na cadeira e suspirou aliviado.

- Então, como você conheceu nossa Katie? – Belinda perguntou.

- Estávamos na mesma casa, na escola. Jogamos Quadribol juntos até eu sair.

- E o que você faz? – ela continuou.

- Eu tenho uma loja. Abri com meu irmão há um pouco mais de dois anos.

- Uma loja? Mesmo? – Peter colocou um prato de sanduíches na mesa. – Que tipo de loja?

- Uma loja de brincadeiras. – George murmurou. – Principalmente brincadeiras. Mas temos alguns jogos e brinquedos. Alguns cosméticos, mas isso foi idéia do meu irmão... Vende bem, entretanto.

- Como estão os negócios, então? – Peter passou uma pilha de pratos para Katie, que os distribuiu pela mesa.

- Bem. Conseguimos comprar o prédio ano passado, antes da guerra. Atendemos a muitos pedidos por coruja entre os feriados escolar, especialmente desde que a Zonko's fechou. – George se remexeu um pouco. Odiava falar sobre o quão bem a loja estava indo.

- Pai, deixe-o em paz, pode ser? – Katie sibilou. – Não estamos namorando. George é apenas um amigo.

Peter e Belinda trocaram um olhar.

- Certo. – o pai de Katie murmurou, antes de distribuir xícaras e copos.

O telefone tocou, assustando George. Ele observou, maravilhado, quando Belinda o atendeu e começou a falar.

- Alô? Certo, Tibs, apenas se acalme, então. Quanto tempo entre elas? Hmmm. Sim. Não entre em pânico, querida. Estarei aí em alguns minutos. O quê? Sim, coma. Apenas não coma nada muito pesado. Sim, Tibs, não tem problema. Certo, então. – balançou a cabeça, desligando o telefone. – Sempre vêm nas horas mais inconvenientes, os bebês... Confio que você consiga servir o resto do chá, Peter.

Peter bufou, colocando leite em um copo para Timothy.

- Tenho servido chá sozinho há anos. Consigo até amarrar meus sapatos sem ajuda.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, George. – Belinda disse, saindo pela porta.

Em algum lugar da casa, Timothy ouviu sua mãe ir embora e explodiu em urros altos e bravos, que Peter demorou vinte minutos para acalmar, enquanto Katie terminava de colocar o resto da refeição na mesa e balançava a varinha para a mesa, para manter a comida fresca.

- Tim não gosta quando a mamãe tem que sair de repente. – explicou para George com um tom apologético.

George encolheu os ombros.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

**-x-**

George olhou para os vários pratos em cima da mesa, antes de fechar os olhos e perfurar algo com o garfo.

- Por que tinha que pedir tanta coisa? – perguntou.

- Preciso experimentar mais duas coisas. Se for bom, vou acabar levando o resto para casa. Macarrão de arroz é um ótimo café da manhã.

- Isso é nojento.

- É bom. Sobras de comidas tailandesa e chinesa são ótimos café da manhã no dia seguinte.

George fez uma careta.

- Sua mãe sabe que você faz isso?

Katie sorriu para George.

- Quem você acha que me ensinou a fazer isso?

- Então, por que você não levou o qual-seu-nome para conhecer seus pais? – George mastigou algo cuidadosamente e deu um olhar severo para Katie, apontando para um prato com o garfo e balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. Katie o olhou, antes de colocar o garfo no prato e pegou um pouco de macarrão.

- Não gostou do wam yu sen, George?

- É um pouco azedo para mim... – murmurou.

- Talvez seja um paladar adquirido. – Katie murmurou. – Eu como esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo.

- Então, você não respondeu minha pergunta.

Katie suspirou e pousou sua colher em uma tigela de sopa.

- Sempre precisa ser sobre o futuro?

- O quê?

- Por que não posso namorar alguém pela diversão? Não estou interessada em casar o qual-seu-nome. Nem agora, nem nunca.

- Então, por que se dar ao trabalho...? – George pegou seu chá e tomou um gole.

- Olha, George, eu saio com o qual-seu-nome por que eu não me importo com a companhia dele. Ele não passa nem perto de ser apto a casar. É por isso que eu não o levo para casa. Por que não quero que Timothy comece a gostar dele, e aí, quando não estivermos mais juntos, ele fique chateado.

- Como você explica ter me levado lá, então?

Katie soltou a colher.

- Podemos não falar sobre isso? Não agora. Basta dizer que vejo meu relacionamento com você durante mais do que o que tenho com o qual-seu-nome.

- Só por que estou disposto a experimentar uma salada incrivelmente azeda com um copo de macarrão por você.

- É, é por isso. – Katie arrastou o prato com o wam yu sen na direção de George. – Experimente de novo. Você se acostuma.

- Seu aniversário não está chegando? – George perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Sim. Em Abril.

- Tem algum plano?

Katie deu um suspiro de alívio. George não podia possivelmente saber o quão perto seus comentários estavam acertando.

- Pensei em juntar alguns amigos no Caldeirão Furado. Bebidas, jantar.

- Você sabe que ainda faltam cinco meses. – George lembrou.

- Bem, pensei em pedir para a Ang vir, se puder. Isso dá tempo para ela ajeitar as coisas para vir nos visitar. – Katie brincou com seu garfo. – Você iria...?

- É claro que sim. – George olhou para seu relógio. – Sabe, se agilizarmos um pouco, conseguimos assisti o jogo de Falmouth. Eles vão jogar contra os Cannons, os pobres coitados. Deve ser um jogo rápido, entretanto, a não ser que Falmouth queria brincar com eles. E conhecendo o Falmouth, eles vão fazer isso só pela diversão.

Katie olhou para um ponto no ombro de George.

- Não fui a um jogo de Quadribol desde que terminei a escola... – disse saudosamente.

- Vamos. É um jogo tarde, de todo modo. Não começa antes das nove.

George gesticulou para Katie se aproximar.

- Conheço o proprietário. Bem, não o conheço como se fôssemos melhores amigos ou algo assim, mas a filha dele realmente queria um Mini Puff, então eu lhe prometi o primeiro que tivermos em outubro. Ele me mandou um vale-ingressos para quando eu quiser.

Katie bufou.

- Eles provavelmente vão nos dar os piores lugares, de onde não dá para ver nada. Visão bloqueada e tudo isso.

- Provavelmente, mas é melhor do que nada.

Katie estudou seu relógio por um momento.

- São oito e meia. – falou. – Você já comeu o bastante?

- Para te dar minhas opiniões? – George perguntou incredulamente.

- A primeira impressão, sim. Podemos voltar mais tarde e tentar de novo. Tenho mais algumas semanas para escrever o artigo.

- Seria bom.

- Vamos. Mesmo que o jogo dure cinco minutos, essa vai ser a coisa mais animada que fiz há tempos.

George afastou a cadeira com um gemido abafado. Tinha comido muito mais do que comia normalmente.

- Qual-seu-nome não gosta de coisas assim? Sair para comer um pouco de macarrão e ir espontaneamente assistir a um jogo de Quadribol?

- Qual-seu-nome prefere ouvir o jogo no rádio. – Katie murmurou, contando os sicles. – Não gosta muito por causa da imprevisão do clima. Disse que já teve o bastante dessa besteira na escola. – olhou para George, que tinha uma expressão fechada. – O quê?

- Nada. – George suspirou. – Pronta para ir?

- Sim.

No estádio, George foi até a bilheteria.

- Olá, está esgotado?

O bruxo de aparência cansada balançou a cabeça.

- Não esse aqui. São os Cannons, não são? Só vai esgotar se, subitamente, os Cannons vencerem o campeonato regional.

- Brilhante. – George respondeu, tirando a carteira do bolso e tirando uma pequena folha de pergaminho. O deslizou pela abertura da janela e o bruxo olhou para o papel de modo entediado, antes de se ajeitar.

- Oi! Willie! – um jovem entrou no campo de visão. – Leve esse cavalheiro e sua amiga até o camarote do senhor Calhoun imediatamente.

Katie olhou para George.

- Quem é o senhor Calhoun?

George lhe deu um olhar igualmente surpreso.

- É o dono do time. – piscou para o pergaminho sendo balançado em frente ao seu rosto, antes de pegá-lo com dedos dormentes.

Willie gesticulou para os dois o seguir pelas escadas, que levavam até um camarote largo.

- Aqui estamos, senhor, madame...

- Obrigado. – George agradeceu com uma voz levemente distraída. Abriu a porta para Katie, e entrou depois dela em um camarote de aparência rica.

- Ah, Weasley! – uma voz floreada soou. – Já estava na hora de você vir assistir um jogo.

- É... – George disse fracamente, se sentando ao lado de Katie.

- Você não tem uma irmã jogando na escola? Jan ou algo assim?

- Ginny. Ela é a capitão da Grifinória esse ano.

Calhoun assentiu.

- Ouvi dizer que ela é uma jogadora e tanto. Versátil. – analisou George por um momento. – E aquele Harry Potter? Ouvi dizer que ele é próximo de sua família.

George engoliu em seco e olhou para suas mãos.

- Ele não está interessado em jogar profissionalmente. – cedeu.

Calhoun abafou o riso.

- Quanto?

- Desculpe?

- Quanto vai custar para Potter jogar como Apanhador para meu time? – Calhoun perguntou bruscamente.

A boca de George se torceu quase em repulsa.

- Acredite em mim, senhor Calhoun: não é sobre o dinheiro.

- Tem princípios, então, é?

- Não é isso. – George disse calmamente. – Ele apenas gosta de uma vida pacata.

- Posso entender isso. – disse uma nova voz. Veio de um homem indescritível, sentado nas sombras. – Harold Shively. Dono do Chudley Cannons. Você disse que é um Weasley?

- Sim, George. George Weasley.

Katie riu suavemente.

- Bond. James Bond. – disse sob a respiração.

- Quem? – George perguntou.

- Nada. – Katie continuou a rir para si mesma.

Shively se voltou para George.

- Você conhece Charlie Weasley?

- Sim, é meu irmão mais velho.

- O que aconteceu com ele? Ele estava prestes a jogar pela Inglaterra e sumiu da face da Terra.

- Ele foi para Romênia. Trabalhou como guardador de dragões lá por um tempo. Saiu quando a guerra estourou e voltou. Está em Hogsmeade agora. Ajudando a reconstruir a escola. – de repente George sorriu. – Meu irmão mais novo vai parir um monte de Amassos se souber que estou falando com você.

As sobrancelhas espessas de Shively se ergueram.

- Mesmo?

George assentiu.

- Ron ama os Cannons. E também não aceita ouvir qualquer crítica feita a eles.

Shively assentiu.

- Nesse caso... – ele tirou um cartão do bolso e rabiscou algo nele com uma pena, antes de oferecê-lo a George. – Dê isso a ele. Diga que ele é bem vindo para nos ver quando quiser.

George cuidadosamente guardou o cartão no bolso da camisa.

- Farei isso. Obrigado. Ele vai ficar maravilhado. – ocasionalmente, corria os dedos sobre o bolso, apenas para se assegurar de que o cartão ainda estava lá. Mentalmente, balançou a cabeça para o que tinha se passado naquele camarote. E tudo começara ao garantir que uma garotinha de oito anos ia conseguir seu Mini Pufe.

- Isso foi... – a voz de Katie morreu, enquanto ela descia uma rua deserta do Beco Diagonal ao lado de George.

- Brutal. – George terminou por ela.

- Eu sabia que o Falmouth jogava sujo, só não sabia quanto. – Katie tremeu.

- O Apanhador deles devia ter capturado o maldito pomo ao invés de provocá-los por uma hora... – George parou no pé da escadaria que levava ao prédio de Katie. – Obrigado por me convidar hoje. Me diverti bastante. Faz tempo que não me divirto de verdade. Tenho mais trabalhado e ficado em casa.

- Você devia sair mais frequentemente. – Katie sugeriu.

George inclinou a cabeça par trás e tentou ver as estrelas através das luzes de Londres do outro lado do Beco Diagonal.

- Não tenho tido muita vontade.

- Ainda sem namorar?

George encolheu os ombros.

- Não de verdade. Não conheci ninguém. Não tenho tempo, também.

Katie abriu a porta.

- De algum modo, você conseguiu passar a maior parte do tempo comigo, bobo. – disse.

- Isso é diferente. – George a seguiu pelas escadas até seu apartamento. – Estávamos trabalhando. Bem, você estava.

- Quer café ou alguma outra coisa antes de ir para casa? Acho que tenho alguma coisa... Não consegui fazer compras ultimamente.

- Sim... – a voz de George morreu quando viu Summerby sentado do lado de fora da porta de Katie. – Talvez alguma outra hora. Melhor ir para casa. Boa noite, Katie. – George desceu as escadas e aparatou para A Toca.

Entrou na casa, surpreso em encontrar Ron sentado na cozinha, as mãos ao redor de uma xícara de chão.

- Ainda acordado?

- Não consigo dormir. – Ron olhou feio para sua xícara. – Por que elas perguntam o que você acha e quando você responde, elas pensam que você está mentindo?

George tirou uma xícara do armário. Serviu-se de chá.

- Não sei. Por que elas namoram homens que são obviamente os errados? – tomou um gole de chá e roubou um biscoito do prato em frente a Ron. – Como Gin está?

- Bem. – Ron pegou um biscoito e começou a parti-lo. – Está ótima. – colocou um pedaço na boca. – Ela vai voltar para a escola. – disse abruptamente.

- Hermione?

- É. – Ron colocou o biscoito toda na boca. – Ela fica me perguntando se deve fazer isso e toda vez que eu digo que sim, ela começa a brigar comigo.

- Parece que ela está tentando se convencer a não ir. – George disse.

- Por que ela faria algo tão estúpido? – Ron resmungou.

- Talvez não seja ela. – George suspirou. – Talvez seja você.

- O quê?

- Você está... Sei lá... Diferente. – George tomou um longo gole de chá. – Não que você fosse um idiota insensível o tempo todo antes, mas agora... Você cresceu, isso é tudo. Você não é o Ron que ela sempre conheceu e que assume tudo no momento.

- Não consigo vencer, consigo? – Ron deixou sua cabeça cair na mesa.

- É tempo, mano. Apenas dê um tempo... – George colocou a mão no bolso da camisa. – Antes que eu me esqueça... – escorregou o pequeno cartão mesa até Ron.

- O que é isso? – franzindo o cenho, Ron pegou o cartão e o virou nas mãos. – Você conheceu Harold Shively? _O_ Harold Shively?

- Sim. Eu tinha uns ingressos para ver o Falmouth e estava falando como você ama os Cannons. Falmouth estava jogando com os Cannons hoje, sabe...

- Sim, eu sei. – Ron interrompeu.

- E ele me ouviu falar sobre você. Disse para te dar isso.

- É uma oferta para ir assisti-los jogar quando eu quiser... – Ron murmurou.

- Parece que a lealdade de fã significa alguma coisa, afinal. – George lhe disse. George terminou seu chá e rapidamente lavou a xícara. – Não fique acordado até tarde. – Ron balançou a cabeça, ainda olhando com fascinação para o cartão.

Lentamente, George subiu as escadas para o segundo andar e parou na frente da porta de seu antigo quarto. Colocou uma mão na maçaneta, antes de tirá-la de lá lentamente. Sentia-se dolorido o bastante pelo dia. Não precisava adicionar mais nada.

_Continua..._

**-x-**

¹ Traduzido livremente significa "nível ordinário", é um sistema de provas que faz parte do Certificado Geral de Educação no sistema de ensino britânico, para alunos de meio período ou que estudam à noite.


	26. Meeting Halfway

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis**

**Meeting Halfway**

Arthur colocou a cabeça para dentro do escritório de Percy.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa no jantar hoje?

Percy balançou a cabeça.

- Sopa em lata. Ainda não entendo como Ron consegue cozinha e eu mal consigo esquentar sopa sem explodir. – suspirou, perplexo com tal fato.

- Vem para casa conosco, então. – a cabeça de Arthur gesticulou na direção do corredor, onde Harry estava esperando, encostado na parede.

Percy olhou para o bloco sobre sua mesa.

- Não acho que devo... – murmurou.

- Por que não? – Arthur entrou no escritório e fechou a porta.

- Não pode me falar que não ouviu... – Percy suspirou.

- Ouvi. – Arthur cedeu. – Mas quero que você me conte.

Percy pegou uma pena e começou a girá-la entre os dedos, sujando-os de tinta.

- Estou sendo investigado pelo que fiz ano passado. – contou. Olhou para cima, os olhos úmidos por trás dos óculos. – Pai, eu juro, não acreditava no que eles estavam fazendo...

- Sei que não. – Arthur garantiu, colocando uma cadeira ao lado de Percy e se sentando.

- Achei... Quando _ele_ voltou, achei que Harry estava inventando isso, que ele realmente estava maluco e fui tão _estúpido_. – Percy fungou, esfregando o nariz com as costas da mão. – Aí eles começaram a fazer acusações por todos os lados, e você foi atacado no Departamento de Mistérios... E eu nunca fui te ver, ou me dei ao trabalho de perguntar. Não falei com vocês por quase três anos... Como você consegue simplesmente fingir que não aconteceu? Você e a mamãe agem como se eu nunca tivesse tentado me separar de vocês...

Arthur tirou um lenço do bolso e o passou para Percy.

- Você é meu filho, Percy. – disse quietamente, como se isso explicasse tudo. Os olhos de Percy se cerraram por cima da nuvem de confusão. – Perce, posso não gostar das decisões que você tomou ou vai tomar. Mas eu sempre vou amar você. Mesmo quando você estiver sendo um bundão. Eu te amei desde o momento em que sua mãe me contou que estava grávida de você. – Arthur puxou Percy para perto. – Você é meu filho. Nada que você diga ou faça vai mudar isso... – depositou um beijo na testa de Percy, como se ele fosse um garotinho acordando de um pesadelo.

- O que vai acontecer comigo...? – Percy perguntou em voz baixa.

- Eu não sei. – Arthur admitiu. – Mas ninguém pode brigar com você por causa do ano passado. Você não teve muitas opções que não terminassem em uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Se você tem uma fraqueza, Perce, é que você fica muito preso por regras e regulamentos. Às vezes, você precisá-la quebrá-las, por que não há um precedente para o que está acontecendo fora desse escritório.

Percy correu as mãos pelo rosto.

- Achei que se fizéssemos a coisa "certa", tudo iria se resolver e que vocês estavam apenas minando Fudge e depois Scrimgeour. – piscou e duas lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. – E não conseguia acreditar que você e mamãe achariam que o Ministro queria que eu espionasse vocês... – piscou mais algumas vezes, suas pálpebras fechando sobre seus olhos, e mais lágrimas correram por seu rosto. – Eu vou perder meu cargo, não vou?

- Não sei...

- Eu sinto tanto, pai... – Percy chorou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- No mínimo, filho, eles vão querer ter certeza de que você aprendeu com seus erros sobre seguir alguém tão cegamente como você fez. Eles não querem outro puxa-saco aqui. – Arthur tirou outro lenço do bolso e afastou as mãos de Percy de seu rosto e começou a, gentilmente, secar suas bochechas. Percy olhou, seus olhos escuros vermelhos e inchados. – E você pode perder seu cargo, no pior dos casos. Pode ser rebaixado a ponto de receber ordens de Harry, e ele mal está acima de um trainee. Ou você pode ser demitido. – Arthur tirou os óculos de Percy e começou a polir as lentes na ponta de sua capa. – Mas pode me dizer algo, filho?

Percy engoliu em seco e assentiu.

- Tudo bem...

- Você parou para pensar no que poderia acontecer se o Ministério perdesse e a Ordem saísse por cima? – Arthur perguntou abruptamente.

- Eu... – Percy puxou o ar lentamente. – Não pensei. – confessou em voz baixa. – Quero dizer, não havia muitos de você, falando comparativamente, e vocês tinham que trabalhar tão escondidos que vocês podiam ser uma organização clandestina de alunos.

Arthur deixou essa informação ser absorvida por um momento, antes de devolver os óculos de Percy e se levantar.

- Não importa o que aconteça, sua mãe e eu estaremos com você... – colocou a cadeira no lugar e colocou uma mão na maçaneta. – Agora, então. Venha ter um bom jantar. Não pode ficar comendo sopa ou feijão de lata. É ruim o bastante que Charlie faça isso e ainda goste. – abriu a porta, ainda tagarelando sobre Charlie. – Achei que sua mãe ia ter um ataque quando descobriu que ele come feijão enlatado frio direto da lata, na frente da pia... – esperou no corredor, enquanto Percy juntava suas coisas e se juntar a ele e Harry. – Pronto? Acho que sua mãe fez carneiro cozido para a janta.

- Carneiro cozido é meu favorito. – Percy disse suavemente, um tremor passando por sua voz.

Arthur sorriu por cima do ombro.

- Eu sei. – apertou o botão do elevador e esperou, assobiando suavemente; a imagem da paciência.

Harry deu um passo discreto para mais perto de Percy, e fingindo examinar o fecho de sua mochila, murmurou:

- Eles só querem se garantir de que você não vai minar Kingsley... A maioria das pessoas com quem você trabalhou e confiou vão ser julgadas depois dos feriados, em janeiro.

Percy sentiu seu rosto se torcer em uma expressão de desaprovação.

- Você devia me contar isso? – perguntou duramente.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Provavelmente não. Mas, se não contar, você vai ficar obcecado com isso... Eu achei que eles deviam ter feito isso há meses, mas eu sou praticamente um trainee, então do que eu sei, certo? – ajustou a alça da mochila sobre o ombro. – Pode ficar feio. – avisou.

- Eles sabem o quão feio pode ficar? – Percy perguntou, indicando as costas de Arthur.

Uma das sobrancelhas de Harry se ergueu.

- Foi por isso que eu contei para eles.

- Oh. – Percy olhou para Harry, que tinha uma leve expressão indiferente. – Obrigado...

**-x-**

Percy se recostou na cadeira, sem falar nada, mas escutando as conversas que aconteciam ao seu redor. Bill e Fleur tinham aparecido para o jantar e Bill estava contado como Charlie tinha conseguido um trabalho na reserva de dragões no País de Gales, enquanto George e Ron discutiam o que podia vender mais no natal. Fleur estava tentando conversar com Molly, que ainda não tinha certeza do que pensar de sua nora. Percy supunha que o problema maior era Molly ter criado tantos garotos do que desgosto de verdade. Por mais feminina que Molly fosse, ela nunca tivera que lidar com alguém igual a Fleur. De fato, Molly podia ser tão tempestuosa quanto os gêmeos tinham sido. Mas ela nunca admitiria isso. Fleur estava fazendo um esforço para não julgar todas as coisas ao seu redor. Percy se perguntou como ela era antes de se casar com Bill. _Outra__coisa__que__perdi_, suspirou.

- Oh, Percy! – Molly exclamou. – Quase esqueci... – ela se ergueu da cadeira e se apressou até a sala de estar, voltando um momento mais tarde com um amontoado de lã. – Achei que você pudesse precisar de mais um... – colocou um suéter em seu colo.

Percy desdobrou com as mãos trêmulas e engoliu com força, se lembrando dos que tinha devolvido em um ataque de raiva. Levou o tecido até o nariz e inalou com força. Tinha o cheiro de Molly — a confortável fragrância de cozinha misturada com o cheiro de Molly, o que era sua definição de lar. Seus dedos se prenderam ao redor da lã e se ergueu abruptamente.

- Licença por um momento. – murmurou, tropeçando cegamente até o jardim, indo para a segurança relativa da macieira. Passou os braços ao redor da árvore, precisando do suporte que ela lhe dava, a não ser que se deixasse cair no chão gelado e lamacento. Percy pressionou a testa no tronco, uma ponta pequena afundando em sua pele.

- Perce? – a voz suave de George soou na noite gelada de novembro, alta na calmaria do vale ao redor deles.

- Não posso fazer isso... Não posso fazer isso... Não posso fazer isso... – Percy gemeu.

- Fazer o quê? – George perguntou, indo parar ao lado de Percy.

- Deixar que eles finjam que os últimos três anos não aconteceram!

- Confie em mim, eles não estão. – George disse curtamente. – Mas você percebeu seu erro no final, não percebeu? Não acho que tenha sido tão fácil para o papai te perdoar como ele diz. – George ergueu uma mão para silenciar a chuva de palavras que podia ver saindo dos lábios de Percy. – Eles não vão se esquecer. Nenhum de nós irá. – adicionou, quase como em um pensamento atrasado. – Mas nós sabemos que você se arrepende de algumas de suas decisões que você fez e nós... – George pausou e respirou fundo. – Nós perdoamos você. – enterrou a ponta de seu tênis na lama meio congelada. – Aquele maldito poeta estava certo. – murmurou irritado.

- Que poeta?

- A natureza da misericórdia não é limitada./Cai como a gentil chuva do Paraíso... ² - George olhou para cima com um sorriso. – Tenho lido bastante ultimamente... – George afastou a improvável imagem de ele lendo qualquer coisa que não envolvesse como explodir algo. – Todos temos que seguir em frente em algum momento, Perce. E você pode se punir pelo passado, se quiser. Mas não faça isso na frente do papai e da mamãe. Eles já passaram por poucas e boas antes... – com isso, se virou e voltou para a casa, seus braços enrolados ao redor do próprio corpo.

**-x-**

Ginny entrou no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano e começou a despir suas roupas molhadas, tremendo violentamente. Correu para o banheiro, parando tempo o bastante para pegar uma toalha, antes de continuar a correr até o banheiro. Entrou no Box mais próximo e abriu o registro da água quente, pulando em impaciência, esperando que a água esquentasse.

- Frio, frio, frio, frio... – repetiu. Tinha começado a chover durante o treino. A partir disso, as condições tinham rapidamente deteriorado. A chuva rapidamente tinha ficado congelante, o que cobriu o cabo de suas vassouras com uma fina camada de gelo. Ainda agora, Ginny conseguia escutar o gelo em seu cabelo estalar enquanto derretia. Depois disso, começou a chover neve que machucava quando atingia suas peles expostas. Ginny sabia que podiam fazer bom uso de um treino nesse clima, mas não precisavam tanto. Não ia se arriscar a alguém acabar machucado. Entrou sob o jato quente de água suspirando em alívio.

Ia ser uma longa noite. Sua turma de Defesa precisava compensar pelas aulas perdidas e, apesar da boa base que a AD tinha lhes dado, ainda tinham lacunas enormes em sua educação de Defesa. O professor Carter não tivera escolha, a não ser dobrar a quantidade de trabalho deles. Ela ainda tinha uma pilha enorme de dever de Poções que negligenciara a semana toda e sua turma de Astronomia ia se encontrar as onze na Torre de Astronomia por duas horas. E professora Trentham esperava tanto deles quanto McGonagall.

Entretanto, se Ginny achava que ia ter uma longa noite pela frente, a de Hermione ia ser ainda mais longa. Hermione tinha passado nas provas que McGonagall tinha lhe dado quando voltara para a escola, mas para o desanimo de Hermione, a maioria de suas notas tinham sido meros 'excede as expectativas', não os 'excelente' que tinha imaginado. Então no verdadeiro estilo Hermione, tinha passado suas horas livres estudando na biblioteca. Uma parte disso não era por causa de sua natureza de sucesso exagerado, mas sim a quantidade de tarefas extras que precisava completar para alcançar o resto dos alunos. Não que ela precisasse das tarefas extras, mas os professores pareciam querer algo além daquela uma prova para medir seu progresso em seu sexto ano.

Ginny ficou parada sob a água quente, esperando que a dormência de suas mãos e pés sumisse, mordendo o lábio. Notas não eram tão importantes para Ginny. Podia fazer o que quisesse. Ninguém em um time de Quadribol se importa com seus N.I.. Só tinha um pouco de interesse nas suas provas em junho, por que Molly se importava com isso. Alguma outra coisa estava incomodando Hermione, mas ela não falava sobre isso. Ginny sabia que ela e Ron tiveram algum tipo de briga antes de Hermione voltar para a escola, mas ficara sabendo disso pelas cartas de Harry, então não sabia todos os detalhes. Nem mesmo Harry sabia. Embora Ginny não visse por que isso incomodaria Hermione. Ela e Ron brigavam sobre tudo, desde a cor do céu até se Ron devia ou não colocar uma jaqueta quando estava frio do lado de fora.

Pesarosamente, Ginny fechou o registro e pegou uma toalha, rapidamente se secando. Caso se apressasse, teria alguns minutos para escrever mais um pouco na carta que estava escrevendo para Harry. Enrolou a toalha ao redor do corpo e foi para o dormitório. Hermione estava sentada na cama com as pernas dobradas, livros e pergaminhos ao seu redor.

- Oi. – Ginny disse alegremente.

Hermione pulou e fechou o livro.

- Oi... – disse, guardando o pequeno livro na mochila.

- Não pare por minha causa. – Ginny insistiu, procurando por um uniforme limpo em seu malão.

- Não estou. – Hermione murmurou. – Você tem suas anotações de Aritmancia de setembro? Peguei as de Luna emprestadas, mas ela parece escrever em um código que só ela entende...

Ginny se sentou na ponta da cama para colocar a grossa meia-calça nos pés.

- Sim. É por isso que nunca pego as anotações dela emprestadas. – Ginny se levantou para puxar a meia-calça pelos joelhos, antes de colocar a saia cinza por cima dela. – Estão no caderno sobre a mesa de cabeceira... – falou, abotoando a saia, e ajustando a cintura. Passou os braços pelas mangas de uma camisa, e analisou pensativamente Hermione, enquanto abotoava a camisa. – Você pode tirar uma noite de folga, sabe.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Não posso.

- Sim, pode. – Ginny passou a gravata vermelha e dourada pela gola e deu o nó. – Sabe... Quando Harry e Ron estavam aqui, você pelo menos tirava um pouco de tempo.

- Só por que eu tinha que ficar de olho nas besteiras deles. – Hermione bufou. – Alguém tinha que arrumar a bagunça que eles faziam.

- Mas você ainda tirava tempo. – Ginny insistiu.

- Talvez depois dos feriados. – Hermione disse relutantemente.

Ginny passou um suéter pela cabeça e penteou o cabelo.

- Você pode, pelo menos, fazer uma pausa sábado de manhã...? É o primeiro jogo de Grifinória... Harry e Ron vão vir, e acho que George também.

- Vou tentar...

- Não, você vai! – Ginny explodiu. – Você não pode só se manter ocupada com livros e estudo. Em algum momento, você vai ter de se juntar ao resto de nós. – colocou os sapatos. – E, no final, não é sobre quantos 'excelentes' você tirou nos seus N.I., mas o quanto você aproveitou até chegar lá... – Ginny pegou seu cachecol e capa, pendurando-os no braço, antes de pendurar a mochila no ombro. – Vou estar na biblioteca...

Hermione esperou até o som dos passos de Ginny sumirem, antes de tirar o pequeno livro de sua mochila, dedilhando a capa do livro. Tinha que escolher um projeto para seu próximo semestre de Runas Antigas. Os outros estavam usando os livros recomendados pela professora Babbling, mas Hermione tinha pensado em traduzir a cópia de _Os__Contos__de__Beedle,__o__Bardo_ que Dumbledore tinha lhe dado. O problema era que isso trazia à tona todos os tipos de memórias desagradáveis do ano anterior.

Suspirando, Hermione guardou o livro e saiu da cama para encontrar as anotações de Ginny.

**-x-**

Harry tamborilou a pena em sua mesa, antes de puxar um pedaço de pergaminho para perto.

_18 de Novembro de 1998_

_Gary Durbin_

_Diretor_

_Instituto de Salem_

_Salem, Massachusetts_

_Caro senhor Durbin,_

_Chegou ao meu conhecimento que um de seus antigos professores é, agora, o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Considerando o caráter um tanto duvidoso dos últimos bruxos e bruxas a ocuparem essa posição, estou certo de que pode entender minha preocupação com um completo estranho a assumindo._

_Se possível, gostaria de ver seu histórico profissional no Instituto de Salem._

_Sinceramente,_

_Harry J. Potter, Auror_

_Ministério da Magia_

_Londres, Inglaterra._

Harry fechou a carta e a colocou no bolso. Olhou por todo o mar de cubículos até encontrar Peter Wilson, seu supervisor imediato, resmungando com uma lista de datas.

- Hey, Peter, preciso legar algo até o correio...

Peter ergueu os olhos, um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Carta para sua garota?

- Não exatamente. – Harry colocou as mãos no bolso de sua jaqueta. – Algo para o trabalho. – cedeu.

- Sim, pode ser. Só esteja de volta as duas.

- Por que as duas?

Peter prendeu uma pena atrás da orelha.

- Eles querem conversar com você sobre Severus Snape.

Harry sentiu o coração parar.

- P-p-por quê?

Peter entrelaçou as mãos e as colocou atrás da cabeça, os cotovelos esticados para fora.

- Eles ainda não decidiram se vão julgá-lo ou não. Aparentemente, você tem informações que podem livrá-lo completamente. – Peter estudou Harry com olhos cerrados. - Você tem?

- Sim... – Harry bateu gentilmente a ponta do pé na parede do cubículo. – Qual a finalidade disso? – perguntou. – Julgá-lo. Ele está morto, não é? Deixe-o morto...

- Por que isso faz outras pessoas se sentirem bem. – Peter resmungou. – Vá fazer o que tem que fazer, então, e apenas esteja no escritório do Ministro antes das duas, certo?

- É, certo. – Harry andou na direção dos elevadores. Caminhou até o Beco Diagonal e entrou no correio, silenciosamente escorregando a carta fechada pelo balcão.

- Quão rápido que você quer que chegue na América? – a bruxo entediada atrás do balcão perguntou.

- Qual a coruja mais rápida que você tem? – Harry respondeu quietamente.

A bruxa olhou para as corujas.

- Hmmm. Tem uma que vai chegar em... Massachusetts, é isso?... Em dois dias. Dez galeões.

- Brilhante. – Harry murmurou sob a respiração, tirando a carteira de dinheiro de sua jaqueta e contando dez moedas de ouro.

- Vai querer o recibo?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Não, obrigado.

A bruxa chamou uma enorme coruja cinza e amarrou firmemente a carta de Harry em sua perna.

- Vá em frente, então. – falou para a coruja. O pássaro passou o bico pelo cabelo dela e abriu as enormes assas, levantando vôo e saindo pela grande janela circular, perto do teto.

- Como ela chega tão rápido? – Harry perguntou curiosamente.

- As que são destinadas a entregas longe são encantadas. Especialmente as que têm que fazer a entrega em uns dois dias. – o som de alguém limpando a garganta fez Harry se virar.

- Você já terminou? – a bruxa atrás de si perguntou irritadamente.

- Erm... Sim... – Harry se afastou do balcão e começou a sair do correio. – Obrigado. – agradeceu à mulher atrás do balcão. Olhou para o relógio enquanto passava pela porta e se perguntou se era muito cedo para Ron e George fazerem uma pausa para o almoço. Molly tinha começado a fazer uma cesta de comida para eles nas manhãs, desde que nenhum dos dois se dava ao trabalho de parar para almoçar se precisavam sair da loja para comprar. Os negócios estavam começando a ficar agitados novamente por causa do feriado de natal e a loja estava cheia de bruxas de aparência irritada, tentando encontrar algo apropriada para seus filhos. Mini Pufes pareciam ser popular entre as garotas e as crianças pequenas. Um azul claro estava se remexendo contra um menininho, gorjeando suavemente. Pufosos e Mini Pufes amavam crianças pequenas. Sempre tinha migalhas de alguma coisa na roupa das crianças e se por algum motivo fossem autorizados a dormir com as crianças, os Pufosos ou os Mini Pufes certamente colocariam suas línguas longas e sedosas dentro do nariz da criança e comer toda a caca. Arnold, o Mini Pufe de Ginny, gostava de cera de ouvido.

- Oi, Harry! – Ron gritou por cima de todo o barulho.

- Oi. Muito cedo para comer?

- Nah. Estava quase fazendo uma pausa. – Ron se ajoelhou na frente do menininho. – Assim que você o levar para casa, não precisa deixá-lo na gaiola, mas até lá, vamos deixá-lo aí dentro. Ele vai ficar bem.

O menininho olhou duvidosamente para Ron.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Minha irmã tem um. – o menino pareceu pensar nisso, antes de permitir que Ron transferisse a criatura pequena e peluda para dentro de uma gaiola pequena e quadrada com uma pequena alça em cima para que o menino conseguisse carregar. Ron guiou o menino até o balcão, onde sua mãe esperava pacientemente para pagar. Assim que a mãe e o menino saíram, Ron e Harry foram para os fundos. – Mamãe colocou alguns sanduíches, acho. – Ron murmurou, fuçando na cesta. – E talvez um pouco de sopa e resto de carneiro da outra noite...

- Snape é hoje. – Harry disse de repente.

A mão de Ron congelando, pairando sobre a cesta.

- O quê?

Harry respirou fundo.

- Vão fazer a audiência hoje.

- Isso não faz sentido. – Ron reclamou. – Quero dizer, ele está morto, não está?

Harry deu uma risada amarga.

- Sim, mas não acho que a Supruma Corte dos Bruxos ¹ se importa. Eles vão condenar todos que conseguirem. – sua boca se crispou subitamente, enquanto lutava para evitar que lágrimas escorressem. – O que vão fazer? Desenterrá-lo para açoitá-lo?

Lentamente, Ron colocou o sanduíche na mesa.

- Harry... Tem algo que você não está me contando, cara?

Harry se sentou no banquinho alto perto da mesa.

- Eles não têm motivo para isso. Dumbledore estava certo sobre ele. Ele sempre esteve do nosso lado.

Ron abriu um sanduíche e o passou pela mesa.

- Você tem alguma prova, então?

- Apenas as memórias dele. – Harry suspirou. – E não mesmo que vou deixar que vejam. – disse fervorosamente.

- E se tiver que deixar? – Ron perguntou hesitantemente.

Harry cutucou o sanduíche.

- Não. Vou pensar em algo, mesmo que precise levar toda a maldita Suprema Corte até Hogwarts para falar com o retrato de Dumbledore.

- Acha que vai chega a tanto?

- Conhecendo a Suprema Corte, pode chegar. – Harry afastou o sanduíche. – Não estou com muita fome. – se desculpou. – Acho que vou voltar e pensar no que vou falar.

Ron assentiu.

- Harry, se quiser... Você sabe... Conversar mais tarde…

A esquina da boca de Harry se ergueu levemente.

- Sei onde te encontrar. – desceu do banquinho e se afastou da mesa. – Depois do jantar?

- Tem um pub na vila. – Ron disse. – É meio quieto, se não quiser ficar na casa...

- É... Seria bom. – Harry atravessou a cortina e saiu da loja.

**-x-**

_Pelo__menos__não__é__o__tribunal__dez_, Harry pensou desanimadamente. Vários membros da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos estavam sentados ao redor de uma mesa retangular e comprida que parecia encher a sala. Harry se sentou em uma ponta, com Shacklebolt ao seu lado, nervosamente esfregando a barra do suéter entre os dedos. Para sua enorme surpresa, McGonagall passou pela porta e se sentou do outro lado de Harry.

- Potter. – ela disse em forma de cumprimento.

- Professora... – murmurou, sua língua se prendendo no céu de sua boca.

Lançando um olhar severo pela Suprema Corte reunida, McGonagall se virou para Harry.

- Sobre o que é essa palhaçada? – ela perguntou audaciosamente sem se importar em abaixar o tom de voz.

- Para ver se podem colocar o nome do Professor Snape na lista de pessoas a serem julgadas em janeiro. – Harry respondeu, a voz quieta, mas viu alguns membros da Suprema Corte se remexem desconfortavelmente.

- Mas ele está morto. – McGonagall bufou.

- Me fale algo que não sei. – Harry murmurou.

McGonagall se inclinou sobre Harry.

- Não acredito que está permitindo que essa demonstração nojenta do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia continue, Kingsley. – falou rudemente para o Ministro. – Achei que você tinha escrúpulos melhores que isso.

- Sim, estou permitindo. – Shacklebolt se posicionou para poder encarar McGonagall. – Se Severus era verdadeiramente inocente, ele merece ter o nome limpo definitivamente, e se é assim que posso conseguir isso, que assim seja.

Os lábios de McGonagall se crisparam de uma maneira que Harry conhecia muito bem e ela se escorou mais uma vez na cadeira dura.

- Vamos logo com isso, então.

Uma bruxa de meia idade, que Harry vagamente se lembrava estar presente em sua audiência, antes de seu quinto ano, bateu o pequeno martelo de presidente na mesa.

- A Suprema Corte convoca essa audiência no dia dezoito de novembro de mil novecentos e noventa e oito, as duas da tarde. Estamos aqui para determinar se Severus Tobias Snape deve, ou não, ser julgado por crimes cometidos contra a comunidade mágica britânica entre vinte e três de junho de mil novecentos e noventa e sete até dois de maio de mil novecentos e noventa e oito. As acusações são: o assassinato de Albus Dumbledore; cúmplice do assassinato de Charity Burbage; cúmplice na tortura de estudantes na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts...

Quando mais a voz dela soava, mais Harry sentia seu rosto de contorcer em uma expressão de raiva suprida.

- Chega! – Harry falou sem pensar. – Ele era um agente duplo. Você acha que ele teria sobrevivido até o final se houvesse permitido que apenas um pouco do que estava fazendo ficasse óbvio? Não acha que Voldemort o teria matado imediatamente? Ele não podia ter demonstrado seus verdadeiros sentimentos tanto quanto Narcissa Malfoy podia. E eu não _a_ vejo em uma lista de julgamento...

A bruxa presidindo o processo olhou feio para Harry por sobre o aro do óculos.

- Senhor Potter, tais ataques não serão tolerados nesses processos. A senhora Malfoy não é o problema aqui, o Professor Snape é.

Um bruxo de vestes de veludo se inclinou para frente.

- Como sabe disso tudo, senhor Potter? Esteve em contato com o professor Snape durante todo o tempo em que esteve vagabundeando pela Grã-Bretanha ano passado?

- Não estava vagabundeando. – Harry disse duramente. – Nós; Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley e eu; estávamos tentando encontrar a única maneira de derrotar Voldemort. Quando não estávamos congelando, estávamos com fome, com frio ou assustados. – adicionou.

- E qual, precisamente, era essa maneira? – outra bruxa perguntou.

Harry suspirou.

- Já ouviu falar em Horcrux? – murmurou.

- Isso é um mito. – a bruxa dispensou a idéia.

- São reais. – Harry retorquiu. – Você só precisa matar alguém para completar a transição. Voldemort estava usando Horcrux para ficar vivo. Ele não poderia ser parado até que todas elas houvessem sido destruídas. – inconscientemente, Harry começou a correr os dedos pela cicatriz em sua testa, dedilhando a marca que simbolizada toda a parte sobre si mesmo que odiava. – E há apenas duas maneiras de destruí-las: apunhalá-las com algo banhado em veneno de Basilisco, se não a presa do próprio basilisco, ou Fogomaldito. – Harry respirou fundo. – Mas estávamos falando sobre Snape aqui, não Voldemort.

- Eu tenho o depoimento escrito de Neville Longbottom afirmando que Snape tentou proteger os alunos o máximo possível. – Shacklebolt enviou um pedaço de pergaminho na direção da bruxa presidente. – De quando Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley e ele invadiram o escritório de Snape. – esperou enquanto a bruxa examinava o documento, e passou para a pessoa ao seu lado. – O Senhor Longbottom afirma que quando os Carrows exigiram serem os responsáveis pela... Punição... – Shacklebolt pausou. – Severus se recusou e meramente lhes deu uma detenção. Detenções, o senhor Longbottom adicionou, que mal eram punições. Ele os confinou a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas durante as noites, por três semanas. Eles tinham autorização para completar seus deveres e estudos das outras aulas. – tirou outra folha de pergaminho da pasta sobre a mesa. – Também tenho o depoimento do senhor Seamus Finnegan, afirmando que, por mais que Snape não tenha feito algo para abertamente parar as atividades dos Carrows, ele se esforçou para proteger os alunos o máximo possível, cancelando suas punições, e mandando os alunos para cumprir as detenções com outros professores. Ele também afirma que os ferimentos que teve durante o ano escolar foram causadas por outros alunos.

- Não havia muito que nós pudéssemos fazer. – McGonagall disse de repente.

- Eu também tenho o depoimento do antigo diretor, Albus Dumbledore, escrito por uma Pena de Repetição Rápida no dia primeiro de novembro, que confirma tudo o que Harry e Minerva disseram. – Shacklebolt passou o pergaminho para a bruxa que presidia.

- Não sei se podemos aceitar isso como uma prova. – ela murmurou, examinando o pergaminho.

- Por quê? – McGonagall retorquiu. – Por que Albus está morto? Isso não parece lhe impedir com Severus.

- A diferença é que Snape era um assassino sangue frio. – resmungou um bruxo ancião.

- O Professor Dumbledore estava morrendo, de todo modo. – Harry disse. – Professor Snape estava apenas adiando o inevitável. A pedido de Dumbledore.

- Está no depoimento. – Shacklebolt adicionou.

A bruxa presidindo abordou três outros membros da Suprema Corte. Os quatro murmuraram uns com os outros. Os sons sibilados lembraram Harry de Ofidioglossia. Por fim, com muitos gestos, os quatros pareceram chegar a uma decisão. A bruxa presidindo pegou seu pequeno martelo e o bateu na mesa com força.

- Nós vamos entrar em recesso para examinar essa nova evidência e um de nós irá até Hogwarts para questionar diretamente Albus Dumbledore. Esse comitê e as testemunhas irão se reunir novamente em duas semanas. – bateu mais uma vez na mesa e os membros da Suprema Corte saíram da sala.

Harry afundou em sua cadeira, desejando profundamente que o processo acabasse.

_Continua..._

**-x-**

¹ Essa nota é mais uma errata do que qualquer outra coisa. Nos capítulos anteriores, eu estive traduzindo "Wizengamot" como "Conselho" quando o certo é "Suprema Corte dos Bruxos". Peço desculpas pelo meu erro, ainda que ele não interfira de verdade no entendimento da história.

² George está citando Shakespeare, "The quality of mercy is not strain'd./It droppeth as the gentle rain from the heaven…". Não sei qual obra em específico essa frase se encontra, por isso não coloquei a tradução oficial. Traduzi conforme compreendi e sei que tirei toda e qualquer graça que Shakespeare teve em seus textos.


	27. November Frost

**Capítulo Vinte e Sete**

**November Frost**

Ron pegou dois pacotes de batatas fritas, tirando-as da prateleira com as pontas dos dedos.

- Coloque na conta, eh? – o barman grunhiu, enquanto servia a primeira rodada de bebidas. Ron entendeu isso como uma concordância.

Quando o barman passou os copos cheios pelo balcão arranhado e limpo, ele olhou para Harry com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Seu amigo está bem, então? Bem da cabeça e tudo o mais?

Ron seguiu o olhar do homem. Harry estava jogado na pequena cabine no canto, parecendo exausto.

- Ele está bem. – Ron disse curtamente. – Dia difícil no trabalho.

O barman transferiu seu olhar para Ron.

- Nenhum de vocês parece velho o bastante para ter terminado a escola.

Ron sentiu sua nuca esquentar.

- Somos velhos o bastante. – murmurou, prendendo as batatinhas sob o braço e pegando os copos, carregando tudo até a cabine. – Aqui. – Harry abriu os olhos e pegou a dose de bebida que Ron tinha colocado em sua frente, tomando agradecidamente. – Quer se soltar um pouco? Se lembra da última vez...?

Harry pousou o copo, um gole mais vazio, e correu as costas da mão pela boca.

- Claramente. – pausou e pegou um dos pacotes de batatinhas, abrindo-o. – Bem, o dia seguinte mais do que a noite em si.

- Como foi?

Harry suspirou.

- A conversa fiada usual do Ministério. Falando mais que a boca. É perfeitamente aceitável a Suprema Corte julgar um homem morto, mas não aceitar o testemunho de um.

- Vai ter que...? – Ron gesticulou na direção de sua cabeça.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Acho que não. Eles não aceitaram o depoimento de Dumbledore na audiência, então eles vão até a escola para conversar com o retrato dele. Por que, você sabe, isso é muito mais eficiente.

Ron tomou um longo gole de sua bebida.

- _Ele_ tem um retrato?

Os olhos verdes de Harry se arregalaram.

- Quem? Snape?

- É...

A expressão de Harry virou uma pensativa.

- Não tenho certeza. Não estive na sala da diretora desde uns dias depois... Se há um, não notei. E ele não falou.

- Se há um retrato... – Ron começou.

- Eles podem falar com Snape. – Harry terminou. Seus olhos se cerraram e ele olhou feio para Ron. – Viu? Eu preciso de você por perto para me ajudar a pensar nessas coisas!

Ron riu e seus dedos foram para dentro do pacote de batatas.

- Não. Tive o bastante disso na escola. Você está tão estressado, que tenho certeza de que está até sonhando com isso.

A boca de Harry se moveu silenciosamente e ele deu de ombros, meio embaraçado. Seus sonhos não eram cheios com sua vida profissional, como antes, mas ainda sonhava com isso. Não pensava muito sobre isso. Supôs que era assim que seu cérebro processava as coisas.

- Só um pouco. – disse tolamente, colocando algumas batatas na boca.

Ultimamente, seus sonhos profissionais tinham sido interrompidos com sonhos sobre Ginny. Ao contrário dos sonhos que tivera antes, esses eram quase escandalosos; sensivelmente vividos de uma maneira que os outros não tinham sido. Por mais que não trocasse seus dias passados com Ginny durante o verão por nada, eles estavam deixando Harry bastante desconfortável agora. Afastou esses pensamentos e retomou a conversa.

- Não pensei em perguntar a McGonagall se há um retrato de Snape. Acha que eles deixariam que ele tivesse um?

- Quem?

- Os outros diretores e diretoras. Os retratos simplesmente não aparecem do nada, não é?

Ron bufou.

- Sério? Se esse pessoal pudesse opinar, você acha que teriam deixado Phineas Nigellus Black ter um?

Os lábios de Harry se esticaram.

- É. Ele é um idiota, não é? – ele e Ron se olharam antes de explodirem em risadas. – O único problema é que ele fugiu. Quero dizer, eu sei o _porquê_, mas não tenho certeza que isso seria o bastante para colocar um.

Ron tomou um gole de seu copo.

- Talvez um do tamanho de um selo de carta. – perante as sobrancelhas erguidas de Harry, girou os olhos. – O quê? More com papai por dezoito anos e você, eventualmente, vai aprender um pouco dessas besteiras. Quem ouve acha que eu nunca presto atenção ao que as pessoas falam. – resmungou, se sentindo um pouco aborrecido.

- Talvez eles possam pendurar o retrato ao lado do Phineas Nigellus. Os dois diretores menos populares na história de Hogwarts. – Harry refletiu. Notou o cenho franzido de Ron. – Só por que ele tornou possível nosso sucesso, não quer dizer que eu tenho que gostar dele. – afirmou.

- Verdade.

- Eu quero que acabe. – Harry admitiu. – Não quero fuçar na cabeça de outra pessoa. Não quero lidar com Malfoy. – pausou. – _Qualquer_ Malfoy... – tomou um longo gole de sua bebida. – Não quero me lembrar de ver Snape morrer. Ou ver todas aquelas pessoas... – virou o copo e bebeu o resto do líquido. – Mas sempre que eu tenho que fazer algo assim, eles todos estão lá, alinhados em meus sonhos, olhando para mim... Esperando... – falou tristemente.

- Você sabia que isso seria um risco. – Ron lembrou logicamente.

- Não achei que acabaria tão envolvido nos julgamentos. – Harry confessou. – Pensei que iria buscar café e distribuir a papelada. Ter algumas aulas com os outros trainees...

- Você ainda não entende, não é? – Ron disse brandamente. – Você é Harry Maldito Potter. Você pode fazer qualquer coisa.

- Ron...

- Sim?

- Vai se foder.

Ron gargalhou grosseiramente.

- Quando Hermione voltar para as festas... – prometeu.

- Ewww. – Harry escorregou para fora de seu lugar e foi até o bar pegar outra rodada. Quando voltou, olhou feio para Ron. – Como você se sentiria se eu te lembrasse que tenho transado com _sua_ irmã? – exigiu.

Os olhos de Ron se cerraram.

- Tem transado? – rosnou ameaçadoramente.

- Não, mas vê o que quero dizer? Se você não gosta que eu fale da sua irmã dessa maneira, como acha que _eu_ me sinto ao ouvir você falar sobre a _minha_ irmã desse modo?

- Mas... – Ron brincou com o saco de batatinha. – Não é como se você não soubesse...

- Não quer dizer que quero ouvir sobre isso. – Harry retorquiu.

- Tudo bem... – Ron murmurou. – Percy está realmente em um monte de problemas? – perguntou preocupadamente.

Harry suspirou e pegou outra batata.

- Não sei. – mastigou pensativamente por um momento. – Há pessoas cujo instinto é limpar completamente o lugar. Não querem ninguém relacionado ao antigo regime, por assim dizer, no Ministério.

- Mas isso é...

- É. Pelo menos metade do Ministério, certo? – Harry tomou um gole de sua bebida. – Isso me faz lembrar como era antes. Quando Barty Crouch pai julgava quase todo mundo em quem colocava as mãos sem muita preocupação. Jogou Sirius em Azkaban sem um julgamento. Ou quando Fudge e Scrimgeour jogavam todos na prisão. Tentaram me expulsar da escola. Permitiram que Umbridge chegasse tão perto de arruinar nossa educação, que não teríamos passado nossos N.O.M nem se quiséssemos. Quantas pessoas concordaram com essas coisas; como Percy, ano passado; só por que temiam pela própria vida?

- Ignorando os poucos malucos como Umbridge, que parecia acreditar nessas coisas, eu diria que a maior parte das pessoas. Faça seu trabalho ou morra, eh? – Ron estremeceu, se lembrando da visita ao Ministério que fizeram no ano anterior. – Eu diria poucos e a maior parte deles foi presa depois da batalha... Ao menos, é o que papai diz...

- Ele está certo. – Harry pegou o segundo pacote de batatas. – Com Percy, é algo grande. Ele era o assistente do Ministro. – Harry brincou com uma batata. – Eles querem fazer um exemplo dele.

- Achei que você não estava envolvido...? – Ron engoliu o resto de sua bebida, e colocou o copo na mesa com um suave _thump_.

- Não estou. – Harry admitiu. – Mas é isso que estão fazendo com Snape. – adicionou. – Faz sentido achar que fariam isso com Percy. – indicou o copo fazia de Ron. – Quero outro, cara?

Ron olhou para o copo assentiu.

- Sim. Sim, acho que sim.

Harry saiu da cabine e foi até o bar. Quando voltou, olhou para Ron.

- Devia ter visto McGonagall hoje. – disse levemente. – Você sabe quando ela entra em um cômodo com aquela atitude de, 'não percam meu tempo, tenho outro lugar muito mais importante para estar'? – Ron assentiu. – Então, ela entra na sala de conferência dessa maneira, e sem nem se dar ao trabalho de abaixar a voz, perguntou impetuosamente a Kingsley por que estavam açoitando um homem morto.

- Ela é ótima em fazer as pessoas se sentirem idiotas. – Ron comentou. – Então, o que aconteceu?

- Eles me questionaram. Questionaram McGonagall. Kingsley deu o depoimento de Seamus e Neville, antes de dar o depoimento por escrito de Dumbledore, e _ainda_ não foi o bastante. – Harry resmungou. – Então, em algum momento das próximas duas semanas, eles vão até a escola, questionar o retrato pessoalmente.

- Maldição. Um pouco de exagero, não é?

Harry bufou.

- Só um pouco.

**-x-**

- Certo... Cobrimos a teoria por trás do feitiço Patronus, e agora está na hora de colocar um pouco disso em prática. Alguém pode me falar qual é o encantamento?

Luna levantou a mão.

- É _Expecto__Patronum_.

- Muito bem, senhorita Lovegood. Cinco pontos para Corvinal. Qual a aparência do feitiço Patronus?

A mão de Hermione se levantou.

- Por favor, senhor. Depende.

- Depende do que, senhorita Granger?

- Da pessoa que está executando o feitiço. – respondeu prontamente. – Cada Patrono tem uma forma única para cada pessoa.

- Defina 'única'. – Carter pressionou.

A mão de Ginny se ergueu.

- Algumas pessoas dizem que vai de acordo com a personalidade da pessoa. Outros dizem que é um reflexo de alguém próximo a quem está usando o feitiço. Principalmente se houver uma ligação emocional muito forte.

- Está correto, senhorita Weasley. – os olhos de Carter correram pela sala. – Certo... O que é preciso se ter em mente antes de falar o encantamento?

Dean ergueu a mão lentamente. Ele raramente dava alguma informação voluntariamente nas aulas.

- Algo feliz... – murmurou.

A mão de Hermione acenou no ar.

- Erm, senhor?

- Sim, senhorita Granger?

- Nós já sabemos disso. – falou quietamente. – Aprendemos há três anos...

Carter fechou o livro com um suspiro resignado.

- A AD? – perguntou.

- Sim, senhor.

- Oh, ótimo dia... – Carter resmungou. – Quantos de vocês conseguem produzir alguma coisa quando tentam executar o feitiço? – perguntou. Quase todas as mãos se ergueram. – Quantos são capazes de conjurar um Patronus corpóreo? – algumas mãos abaixaram, mas a maioria permaneceu erguida. – É claro que conseguem. – Carter murmurou. – Certo... Deixem-me ver.

**-x-**

Sábado estava frio e seco. Harry conseguia sentir o ar queimar seus pulmões, enquanto ele e Ron subiam as escadas das arquibancadas, usualmente ocupada pelos funcionários da escola e convidados. Era estranho não ir para as arquibancadas de Grifinória.

- George disse por que mudou de idéia? – perguntou quietamente para Ron.

- Não. Apenas disse que surgiu algo na loja quando você e eu estávamos nos arrumando para sair. – Ron ajeitou o cachecol quando o vento soprou por uma abertura na escada. – Acho que ele está mentindo. – adicionou subitamente. – Acho que ele não está pronto para voltar aqui.

- Não posso culpá-lo por isso. – Harry murmurou. – Eu ainda me sinto engraçado quando venho.

- É... – Ron deixou o momento passar. – Então, o que acha das chances de Ginny hoje?

Chegaram à entrada na arquibancada. Harry piscou contra a fraca luz do sol.

- O chão está firme, então vão ter um impulso inicial bom. – refletiu. – Um pouco de sol, mas não o bastante para cegá-los. – apertou os olhos para o céu por um momento. – Um pouco nublado, mas não parece que vai chover ou nevar. – foram até assentos vazios. – Depende do quão bem Ginny preparou o time, e o quão bom o time de Sonserina é.

- Nev nos entregou algumas plantas no outro dia. Ele falou que Hannah disse que estavam tendo problemas em montar o time. Ela falou que vários alunos do quinto ano em diante não voltaram. Até mesmo vários dos mais novos.

- Potter! Weasley! – McGonagall chamou. Quando eles se viraram para olhá-la, ela acenou para eles. O alto homem que tinham visto no Três Vassouras durante o final de semana em Hogsmeade estava ao lado dela.

- Não é o professor de Defesa? – Ron sibilou na orelha de Harry.

- É. – Harry murmurou pelo canto da boa. – Qual o nome dele, mesmo? Carter?

- É...

- Ah. Professor Carter, gostaria de lhe apresentar Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter. Foram ambos, junto da senhorita Granger, que tornaram possível o fim da guerra. Potter, Weasley, esse é o professor Michael Carter, vindo do Instituto de Salem em St. Louis.

Harry olhou para Carter. Ele tinha olhos azuis intensos, cabelo escuro encaracolado e era alto. Mais alto até mesmo que Ron. Tinha a aparência de quem passava muito tempo a céu aberto, e uma estrutura poderosa, que fez Harry trocar um olhar com Ron. Para a grande surpresa de Ron, Carter lhe ofereceu a mão.

- Como está? – ele perguntou, sua voz grossa.

Ron aceitou a mão enorme e a apertou.

- Bem, obrigado... Ouvi um pouco sobre você pela minha irmã...

- Ginny, certo?

- Sim.

- Ela é muito boa.

- Erm... Obrigado... – Ron brincou com seu cachecol, afrouxando-o um pouco, claramente desconfortável.

Carter se virou para Harry.

- Então... Você é Harry Potter... – analisou Harry. – Então, é você quem tenho que culpar por meus alunos do sexto e sétimo ano. De algum modo, achei que você seria mais alto...

As sobrancelhas de Harry se ergueram.

- Desculpe?

- Bem, supôs que alguém que conseguiu ensinar um monte de crianças a fazer um Patronus deveria ser mais alto. Quase todos os alunos da minha turma do sétimo ano, que estavam no seu grupo, conseguem fazer um Patronus. E corpóreos, também. Assim como uma boa parte do sexto ano. Passo mais tempo revisando as coisas que vão cair no N.I.E.M do que ensinando de verdade. Revisando e preenchendo as lacunas dos últimos anos.

- E isso é ruim? – Ron falou sem pensar.

- Bem, não. – Carter admitiu. – Mas isso quer dizer que posso trabalhar com a teoria por trás dessas coisas, já que eles já sabem fazê-las.

- Ah, isso explica o dever de casa. – Harry disse. Mordeu o lado de dentro da bochecha. – Eu poderia aparecer e assistir algumas aulas...? Preencher algumas lacunas...?

- Não é um Auror completo? – Carter perguntou em confusão.

Harry reprimiu a vontade de girar os olhos.

- Sim, mas eu tive os mesmos professores duvidosos que eles.

Carter cerrou os olhos.

- Depois das festas. Por que não aparece e revemos algumas coisas?

- Obrigado. – os gritos da torcida interromperam qualquer coisa que pudesse adicionar. Sete borrões vermelhos passaram na frente das arquibancadas. – Nos dê licença... – Harry empurrou Ron e os dois foram até seus lugares.

Ron começou a se sentar, mas um movimento chamou sua atenção. Hermione acenou para ele com um sorriso. Ele olhou para o campo e lançou um olhar questionador para ela. Hermione deu de ombros, e indicou o espaço vazio ao seu lado com a cabeça em um claro convite.

- Harry... – Ron disse.

- Hmmm? – Harry estava focado no time dando voltas de aquecimento pelo campo.

- Vou me sentar com Hermione...

- É, ta bom... – Harry respondeu distraidamente, sem prestar real atenção ao que Ron disse. Estava muito ocupado analisando criticamente o time que Ginny tinha montado.

- Ah! Harry Potter! – um homem que Harry nunca vira antes se sentou no lugar vago de Ron.

Harry o olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

- Quem é você? – perguntou quase rudemente.

- Bernard Calhoun. Dono dos Falmouth Falcons. – o homem de bochechas rosadas ofereceu uma mão. Harry ignorou friamente. – Ouvi dizer que é um apanhador e tanto. – Harry encolheu os ombros evasivamente. – Estou disposto a, pelo menos, triplicar seja lá o que o Ministério te pague para pegar café para os outros aurores. – Calhoun disse simplesmente.

- Hm. – Harry manteve os olhos no campo. Madame Hooch se inclinou sobre o baú e soltou o pomo. Jogou a goles no ar, e então soltou os balaços.

- Você pode começar imediatamente. – Calhoun adulou.

- Não estou interessado. – Harry rosnou. – Agora, se me dá licença, gostaria de assistir a partida... – decididamente, deu as costas para Calhoun e fez uma careta quando um balaço acertou a caneca de Ginny. Ela tirou uma mão do punhal da vassoura e rapidamente esfregou a canela, antes de mergulhar até Demelza, que lhe passou a goles em um passe que era quase artístico com o balançar das vestes e vassouras. Ginny acelerou na direção dos aros e lançou a bola pelo aro direito em uma curva. Passou pelo centro do aro. Harry comemorou, torcendo animadamente, quando Grifinória marcou o primeiro ponto da partida.

Percebeu os murmúrios apressados atrás de si, e notou algumas pessoas gesticulando na direção de Ginny. Todos tinham o rosto de pessoas que passavam bastante tempo a céu aberto, em vassouras. Cada um deles tinha o logo de um time diferente de Quadribol preso nas vestes.

- Você pode ficar com meu apanhador reserva se me deixar ficar com ela. – uma mulher, que lembrava levemente um cavalo, disse para um homem magro com o logo dos Cannons.

- Seu apanhador reserva é pior que o nosso usual. – zombou.

- Podem ficar com minhas segundas e terceiras escolhas, - uma mulher que Harry reconheceu como Gwenog Jones disse. – Se me deixarem ficar com ela.

O olheiro do Pride of Portree se inclinou para frente.

- Não estamos colocando os cavalos na frente da carroça? Ela ainda nem assinou uma carta de interesse em jogar...

Gwenog observou Dean bloquear um gol e passar a bola para Ginny.

- Ela vai...

**-x-**

Ron se sentou na arquibancada ao lado de Hermione. Seu cabelo estava preso em uma trança, mas mechas encaracoladas estavam soltas ao redor de seu rosto. Ela estava usando brincos. Pequenas safiras que seus pais tinham lhe dado em seu último aniversário. Tinha uma touca vermelha de lã na cabeça para se proteger do frio, com luvas nas mãos. O longo cachecol vermelho e dourado estava preso frouxamente ao redor de seu pescoço, as pontas presas na frente de sua jaqueta. Colocou a mão no banco ao lado da dela, suas luvas quase se tocando, mas Ron conseguia se sentir aquecido, como se estivessem trancados em seu quarto.

Viu quando ela lhe olhou pelo canto do olho, e desviar rapidamente o olhar quando notou que ele a estava observando. Ron tirou sua luva e pegou a mão de Hermione, fazendo o mesmo. Colocou suas mãos nuas no bolso de sua jaqueta, a sua mão grande ao redor da dela, o dedão acariciando gentilmente a palma dela.

**-x-**

Ginny estava parada em um círculo com o time. O placar estava cento e dez a noventa para Grifinória, e o Pomo ainda não tinha aparecido.

- Dennis, você sequer o viu...? – perguntou roucamente, tomando um gole de água da garrafa que passou para Demelza.

Ele assentiu cansadamente.

- Duas vezes na última meia hora. – suspirou. – Mas quando eu consigo chegar perto, ele some...

Ginny afastou o pensamento de que Harry teria capturado a maldita bola há uma hora.

- Como o Apanhador deles está indo? – perguntou calmamente.

Dennis aceitou a garrafa que Demelza lhe passou e tomou vários goles longos de água, antes de passar a garrafa para Ritchie.

- Vassoura mais lenta. – falou lentamente. – Parece voar um pouco sem direção. – pausou para olhar para o céu que escurecia. – É um pomo rápido, Ginny... – disse em tom de desculpa.

- Certo... – Ginny suspirou quando Madame Hooch apitou, indicando o fim da pausa. – Tente voar um pouco mais alto, Dennis, certo? Talvez consiga mergulhar para capturar. É o que funcionava melhor para... – hesitou no final da sentença. Quase tinha dito "Harry", mas rapidamente se recuperou. – Para mim. – esticou a mão para o centro do círculo. – Certo, no três... Um... Dois... Três...

- Grifinória! – gritaram, antes de montarem em suas vassouras e voltando para o ar.

**-x-**

Ginny pulou nos braços de Harry, suas pernas se prendendo na cintura dele.

- Conseguimos! – disse alegremente. – Só demoramos quatro horas e vinte e oito minutos...

- Foi brilhante. – Harry murmurou, passando os braços ao redor da cintura dela. Ela estava cheirando a vassoura, suor, seu xampu de flores e, sob tudo isso, seu cheiro próprio. Era uma combinação que o deixava tonto. Correu os dedos pela linha do cabelo dela, secando as gotas de suor que tinham se juntando ali.

- Dificilmente. – Ginny respondeu.

- Ginny... Você acabou com o outro time. Com uma margem de quase trezentos pontos...

- Eu sei... Mas quase não é tão satisfatória quanto uma vitória invicta.

- Alguém já te disse que você é competitiva? – Harry bufou.

- Só algumas vezes.

Harry colocou Ginny no chão e, com um rápido olhar ao redor, segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e a beijou. Tinha intencionado para que fosse suave e lento, mas antes que conseguisse se parar, um braço passou pela cintura de Ginny e a puxou mais firmemente contra si, o beijo se transformando em um exigente. Os dedos de Ginny se apertaram dentro das botas que usava, fazendo-a ofegar. Harry rapidamente se afastou.

- Oh, Deus, o que está errado?

- É onde aquele balaço me acertou... Não estava sentindo nada antes... – Ginny se inclinou para frente e esfregou sua canela.

Harry balançou a varinha por sobre o ombro de Ginny e uma cadeira apareceu.

- Sente-se. – pediu. – Desculpe pela cadeira. Acabei de aprender a conjurá-las. Fazê-las confortável vai demorar um pouco...

- Não tem problema. – Ginny se sentou na cadeira, enquanto Harry se agachava na sua frente. Rapidamente desamarrou as botas dela e cuidadosamente desfez os laços da caneleira, e ergueu a perna da calça o máximo possível. Cuidadosamente, tirou a meia dela e fez uma careta de solidariedade. Um hematoma grande e escuro manchava a frente da perna de Ginny, quase preto em seu centro. – Parece feio. – Ginny comentou levemente. Sibilou quando Harry correu hesitantemente o dedo por cima do machucado. – Você não sabe _Episkey_ ou algo do gênero?

Harry assentiu.

- Sim, mas acho que isso é um pouco mais do que o feitiço pode dar conta... Melhor te levar até Madame Pomfrey.

Ginny torceu o nariz.

- Mas vou ter que passar a noite...

- Talvez não precise, mas eu me sentiria melhor se ela desse uma olhada...

Ginny suspirou.

- Certo... – começou a se levantar, mas a perna falseou sob seu peso. – Achei que esse era o motivo de usarmos proteção... – resmungou.

- O balaço te acertou com bastante força. – Harry murmurou, virando suas costas para Ginny. – Aqui. Eu te levo...

Ginny se inclinou para frente e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry.

- Não foi assim que eu imaginei que seria...

Harry virou a cabeça e beijou as costas da mão dela.

- Eu sei... – passou as mãos por sob os joelhos de Ginny, cuidadosamente a tirando da cadeira e a segurou em suas costas, atento ao ferimento. – Conhecendo Madame Pomfrey, ela vai te curar e te liberar rapidinho.

- Você não tem que me levar até lá. – Ginny disse suavemente, descansando o queixo no ombro magro de Harry.

- Não tem problema. – ele falou. – Você é mais importante que meus problemas...

**-x-**

- Então, como está sendo, de verdade? – Ron perguntou, fazendo Hermione se sentar em seu colo. Estavam sentados em um banco, em uma alcova, protegidos dos ventos mais violentos. As chamas que Hermione conjurara bruxuleavam dentro de uma jarra na frente dos dois. – Você não tem escrito muito... – de fato, além de algumas poucas linhas que ela adicionava no final das cartas de Ginny para Harry, ela não escrevera absolutamente.

- Tem sido horrível. – Hermione confessou. – É tão estranho não ver Dumbledore e, surpreendemente, Poções não parece certo sem Snape andando pela sala como um morcego que cresceu demais. – riu tremulamente. – O castelo tem o mesmo cheiro, a não ser que você passe pelas partes que foram reparadas. E dá para sentir... Sob o cheiro normal de Hogwarts. Tinta fresca e reboque. E tem as partes de fora do castelo que são novas. Novinhas em folha. Quero dizer, Hogwarts é encardida, certo? Pelo lado de fora, ao menos. E há pedras e argamassa que ainda não foram castigadas pelo clima. É tão óbvio... – pausou para passar a manga da blusa sob o nariz. – A parede... Onde Fred... – começou hesitantemente, antes de uma lágrima correr por sua bochecha. – Eles acabaram de reparar. É como se nunca houvesse caído, exceto, é claro, que parece nova... E até quinta-feira ainda tinha um buraco enorme. E você e Harry não estão aqui...

- Você sabia que não estaríamos. – Ron disse, apenas levemente reprovador.

- Eu sei, mas... Não é o mesmo sem vocês dois. Eu não me meto em nenhum problema. Ninguém tenta me convencer a cabular aula e perambular pelo castelo, tentando encontrar Snape fazendo algo covarde. Quero dizer, Ginny tenta me lembrar que é mais do que apenas livros, mas ela é realmente, você sabe... _Bem__comportada_! – Hermione disse isso com um leve encolher de ombros. – Ela não se mete em nenhum problema sem vocês. – descansou a cabeça no ombro de Ron. – Você e Harry realmente são meus melhores amigos. – suspirou.

- É tão ruim assim?

Hermione assentiu.

- Eu vou para as aulas e refeições. E se não estou na biblioteca, estou no meu dormitório. – bufou subitamente. – É como costumava ser antes de nós três virarmos amigos... E eu _odiava_ isso na época.

- Pode agüentar até junho? – Ron entrelaçou seus dedos.

- Acho que vou ter que agüentar. – se balançou um pouco. – Tenho algo para te mostrar.

- Tem? É algum volume empoeirado de história da magia que irá me desidratar no segundo em que você abri-lo...?

- Não... – tirou o cachecol e afastou a jaqueta e suéter de seu ombro. Uma linha laranja apareceu sob a gola do suéter cinza. – Obrigada... Por enviar...

- Você está a usando o dia todo...? – Ron engoliu em seco. Com exceção da lingerie, preferia que ela usasse apenas sua camiseta dos Cannons e mais nada. – Caramba...

- Sinto muito... Sobre o que aconteceu antes de eu vir.

Ron deu de ombros.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

- É só que você... Mudou... Muito de repente. Quero dizer, você voltou e no lugar do Ron que eu conheci metade da minha vida, estava outra pessoa. E você fica falando as coisas certas nas horas certas, e estou tão acostumada com você me falando o contrário, por que foi isso o que você sempre fez. – se virou. – Ouvir você falar algo sensível é como escutá-lo falar francês perfeitamente do nada.

- Ainda sou o Ron. – ele disse. – Ainda odeio estudar; ainda acho que Snape era um completo idiota, não importa o que Harry fale. Ainda torço pelos Cannons, mesmo que, sendo realista, a temporada deles acabe no dia em que começa. Ainda posso comer mais do que preciso nas refeições. E ainda não tenho as melhores maneiras à mesa. Ainda não gosto de ficar em uma posição de autoridade, e acho que Dumbledore estava maluco quando me nomeou Monitor. Pior decisão de todas. A maioria das coisas Trouxas ainda é um mistério para mim. Fe... _Telefones_... Por exemplo. Quero dizer, como isso funciona? Aviões... E eu ainda não entendi direito como um pedaço de papel colado em um envelope faz a carta sair de Londres e chegar a Ottery-St-Catchpole. Eu ainda acho que você é uma sabe tudo insuportável, especialmente quando você cisma com algo. E, às vezes, isso me irrita, e outras... Nem tanto. E eu ainda falo sem pensar, às vezes.

"Tive bastante tempo para pensar na casa de Bill. E lentamente eu percebi ser um idiota estava machucando você e Harry. A ficha finalmente caiu... Eu não queria mais ser assim..."

Hermione ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que Ron achou que ela devia ter adormecido. Finalmente, ela falou:

- Quer tentar me convencer a quebrar as regras hoje à noite? Pelos bons tempos?

Ron explodiu em risadas.

- Acho que posso fazer isso...

**-x-**

Madame Pomfrey olhou para Ginny com desaprovação.

- É um milagre que você tenha conseguido terminar o jogo, mocinha. – bufou. – Está quebrado em dois lugares.

- Tenho que passar a noite? – Ginny perguntou em desgosto.

Madame Pomfrey a olhou feio.

- Sim.

- Maldição. – Ginny murmurou.

- Pelo menos, você não terá que recrescer os ossos do seu braço. – Madame Pomfrey a lembrou acidamente. – Ao contrário de _algumas_ pessoas. Uma noite na Ala Hospitalar não vai te matar. Você terá outras comemorações do time. – passou um par de pijama para Ginny. – Vou mandar trazer seu jantar. – olhou para Harry. – Vai ficar?

Harry olhou para Ginny, que encolheu os ombros.

- Suponho que sim...

- Certo, vou mandar trazer o jantar para ambos. – Madame Pomfrey balançou a varinha e cortinas se fecharam ao redor da cama de Ginny para que ela pudesse se trocar.

Quando ela saiu, Harry se escorou na cama. Indicou o curativo ao redor da perna de Ginny.

- Sabe... Quando as crianças Trouxas quebram algo, eles colocam gesso. É um curativo duro e imóvel. E eles têm que usá-los por seis semanas, no mínimo. Seus amigos assinam com uma caneta.

- Parece engraçado. – Ginny murmurou, se mexendo para encontrar uma posição mais confortável.

- Não sei. Por mais que eu me machucasse, nunca quebrei algo. Até vir aqui. E Dudley nunca se mexeu o bastante para quebrar algo quando éramos mais novos. Mas ouvi dizer que é ruim durante o verão. Dá calor e coceira. E você tem colocar uma sacola para mantê-lo seco quando vai tomar banho. Ou irá ficar todo mole.

Ginny estremeceu.

- Certo, certo... Uma noite na Ala Hospitalar não vai me matar... – esticou o braço e tocou as costas da mão de Harry. – Estou feliz que tenha vindo para o jogo.

- Não perderia... – olhou para o teto. – Certamente não senti falta desse lugar. – sorriu para Ginny. – Você foi realmente ótima. Eu teria perdido minha paciência com Dennis três horas antes do jogo terminar.

- Eu fiquei o comparando com você. – Ginny bufou de raiva. – Não em voz alta, é claro. – se acomodou contra os travesseiros, apoiando a cabeça.

- Cansada?

- Sim...

Harry puxou o cobertor para cima de Ginny.

- Madame Pomfrey ainda vai demorar um pouco para voltar com o jantar. Por que não cochila um pouco? E se você perder o jantar, posso ir pegar algo na cozinha. Não é como se eles ainda pudessem me dar detenção. – se inclinou e a beijou. – Vá em frente...

Ginny se acomodou e deixou que seus olhos se fechassem. Sentiu a cabeça de Harry se apoiar no travesseiro ao lado do seu. Nenhum dos dois percebeu quando Madame Pomfrey voltou com o jantar.

_Continua..._


	28. Intersections

**Capítulo Vinte e Oito**

**Intersections**

Murmúrios acordaram Harry. Notou a sensação dormente na lateral de seu nariz, onde o aro de seus óculos estava pressionado.

- Você acordar ele. – um sibilo insistiu.

- Não, você acordar ele. – argüiu uma voz mais baixa.

- Um de nós precisa fazer isso. – outra voz aguda disse.

Lentamente, Harry se sentou e olhou por cima do ombro, ajeitando os óculos. Cinco elfos domésticos da escola estavam parados em um pequeno círculo, olhando nervosamente para Harry.

- Erm... Posso ajudá-los...?

Um dos elfos deu um passo tímido para frente.

- Senhor Harry Potter, senhor... – ele; Harry achava que era um ele; engasgou. – Nós odiar incomodar você...

- Monstro. – o outro disse sem pensar.

Harry sentiu o sangue sumir de seu rosto.

- O que tem o Monstro? – perguntou, sentindo seus lábios ficarem dormentes. Tinha perguntado a McGonagall se Monstro podia ficar em Hogwarts, desde que Harry não precisava dele no momento. Achou que Monstro ficaria mais feliz em um lugar onde tivesse o que fazer. Também sabia que mandar Monstro voltar para Gimmauld Place seria uma péssima idéia. Harry nunca queria voltar a esse lugar se pudesse evitar, e não queria designar Monstro a uma vida de isolamento. Podia ter feito Monstro ir para A Toca, mas tinha a impressão de que Molly não apreciaria isso.

Os elfos trocaram um olhar nervoso.

- Monstro estar muito doente, senhor Harry Potter, senhor. – o que parecia ser o líder finalmente disse, em uma voz trêmula.

Harry sentiu seu estômago se retorcer em culpa.

- E vocês gostariam que eu fosse vê-lo?

Eles assentiram parecendo aliviados.

Gentilmente, Harry soltou sua mão da de Ginny e se afastou dela, tomando o cuidado de não acordá-la. Madame Pomfrey tinha lhe dado uma forte poção para dormir depois que tinham acordado e jantado. O processo para curar os ossos quebrados na perna de Ginny era bastante doloroso, mas não tão ruim quanto tentar recrescer os ossos. A poção ia garantir que Ginny não ficasse em pé o máximo possível.

- Vamos, então. – murmurou para o grupo de elfos.

Seguiu os elfos pelos corredores silenciosos da escola, resistindo ao impulso de manter as costas contra as paredes e se misturar às sombras para ficar escondido dos professores que estivessem fazendo a patrulha. Precisou se lembrar várias vezes que não era mais um aluno. Quando se aproximou do quadro com a tigela de frutas, o menor nos elfos fez cócegas na pêra. Ela abriu a porta e a manteve aberta para Harry passar. Parou logo que entrou na cozinha. Monstro estava deitado em uma pequena cama, coberto com o coberto que Hermione tinha feito para ele quatro anos antes.

- Ele não nos deixar tirar ele daqui. – um elfo murmurou, parado na altura do cotovelo de Harry. – Ele insistir ficar aqui até você vir para o Quadribol, senhor...

- Ele estava querendo cuidar propriamente do senhor... – um dos elfos se intrometeu.

Monstro abriu uma fresa dos olhos.

- Mestre Regulus? É você, Mestre Regulus? – perguntou fracamente.

- Quem é Mestre Regulus? – um elfo se perguntou em voz alta.

- O mestre dele, antes de mim. – Harry murmurou,

- Você estava sendo um menino malvado, Mestre Regulus, por me deixar para trás assim. – Monstro reprovou.

- Eu sinto muito. – Harry disse impotente, sem saber se devia negar ser Regulus Black ou apenas fazer de conta que era.

- Mas nós colocar tudo nos lugares, Mestre Regulus. – Monstro continuou. – Então você não se preocupar com isso mais.

Harry se ajoelhou do lado da pequena cama e segurou a frágil mão de Monstro entre as suas.

- Isso é muito bom, Monstro. Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

Uma das orelhas enormes de Monstro de remexeu.

- Tudo bem se o Monstro dormir agora? – perguntou chateado. – Eu estar muito cansado agora... Estava querendo falar com você...

- É, tudo bem. – Harry falou. – Descanse um pouco. –ajeitou o cobertor ao redor de Monstro como se ele fosse Teddy. Por um motivo que não sabia expressar, Harry sentia que estava cruelmente preso à cama pela leve mão de Monstro na sua. O fogo crepitou e ecoou no silêncio e o leve subir e descer do peito de Monstro cessou e seus dedos ficaram frouxos na mão de Harry.

Um dos elfos puxou o cobertor por cima do rosto congelado de Monstro com um suspiro que pareceu quase de alívio para Harry.

- Ele estava doente há muito tempo? – Harry perguntou.

O elfo balançou a cabeça.

- Apenas duas semanas, senhor.

- O que vai acontecer com ele...?

Outro elfo puxou a manga de Harry.

- Nós cuidar dele. – insistiu. – Ou desde que você era seu mestre, você pode.

- Gostaria disso. – Harry admitiu, se surpreendendo.

Os elfos trocaram um olhar, antes de assentirem silenciosamente.

- Senhor Potter, senhor? Onde você querer que levemos Monstro?

- Erm... – a cabeça de Harry acelerou. – Acho que para A Toca... Em Devon...

- Nós ser capaz de encontrar. – o líder assegurou. - Terça-feira de manhã está bom? – ele perguntou ansiosamente.

- Sim, está bom. – Harry ficou sentado por outro longo momento e lentamente se levantou. Foi até a porta. – Obrigado. – falou para os elfos. – Por irem me buscar.

- De nada, senhor.

Harry saiu da cozinha e caminhou lentamente para a Ala Hospitalar. Colocou as mãos dentro das mangas de sua jaqueta para protegê-las do frio. Imaginou onde Ron teria se enfiado. _Talvez__tenha__ido__para__o__apartamento__de__Charlie__em__Hogsmeade..._ era para eles terem passado a noite com Charlie, e voltar para A Toca para o almoço de domingo. Harry ia ficar com Ginny até Madame Pomfrey liberá-la depois do café da manhã. A Ala Hospitalar era um local desorientador de se acordar. Harry sabia que teria preferido alguma companhia as vezes que passara a noite lá.

- Ainda aqui, Potter?

Harry ergueu a cabeça.

- Sim.

McGonagall saiu das sombras. Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado e, de repente, percebeu que podia olhá-la direto nos olhos. Quando a conhecera, precisava inclinar a cabeça para trás.

- Planeja passar a noite com a Senhorita Weasley?

- Se você não se importar...

McGonagall o estudou cuidadosamente e assentiu curtamente. O olhou por mais um momento.

- Você está bem?

Harry começou a assentir, antes de parar.

- Eu realmente não sei. – admitiu. Assustou-se quando McGonagall agarrou seu cotovelo.

- Venha comigo, Potter... – o guiou pelo corredor até que parassem em frente à porta da sala dos funcionários. Com um olhar torto para Harry, ela falou: - Feitiço de Proteu.

- Oh, há-há. – Harry murmurou.

Uma vez que as portas se abriram, McGonagall gentilmente fez Harry atravessá-las.

- Sente-se. – falou, acenando com a mão para a mesa baixa em frente à lareira.

Harry se sentou em uma poltrona fofa e aceitou a xícara de chá que ela lhe ofereceu.

- O antigo elfo doméstico de Sirius morreu. – murmurou. – Agora a pouco.

- E isso te incomoda?

Harry olhou para McGonagall com um pouco de estupefação. De algum modo, ela conseguira manter a voz neutra.

- Não de verdade... – disse. – Foi apenas... Estranho.

McGonagall tomou um gole de chá.

- Estranho de que maneira?

Harry olhou para as chamas na lareira.

- Nunca vi isso... – disse lentamente. Notou a expressão levemente cética de McGonagall. – Não esse tipo de morte. – explicou. – Sempre foi assassinato ou batalhas.

- Entendo.

- Foi quase... Pacifico... – Harry encontrou os olhos de McGonagall. – Eu sabia que pessoas morriam desse modo. Na cama, em paz, de velhice. Eu apenas não conhecia... – terminou tolamente.

- E como isso o faz se sentir? – McGonagall insistiu.

Harry correu um dedo pela borda da xícara. Pegou um biscoito de gengibre e o mordeu pensativamente.

- Não é... – seu cenho se franziu. – Triste. – soltou o ar gradualmente. – Não que não sinta algo. – adicionou. – Mas não me bagunça todo. – repousou a xícara na mesa. – Isso faz sentido? – perguntou.

- Faz. – McGonagall estudou Harry por alguns momentos. – Nem sempre a morte precisa ser violenta.

- Sei disso. – Harry disse simplesmente. – Sei que uma pessoa pode aceitar a morte pacificamente. Foi como... – sua voz morreu e olhou para baixo. – Foi como o terceiro irmão morreu.

- O terceiro irmão?

- Naquele livro que Dumbledore deixou para Hermione. – Harry murmurou. – A história dos três irmãos e como eles encontraram a morte.

- _O__Conto__dos__Três__Irmãos_. – McGonagall ofereceu.

- É. Esse.

McGonagall pegou um biscoito do prato entre eles.

- Você fez as coisas ao contrário, Harry. – ela refletiu. – A maioria das pessoas presencia a morte como ela deve ser; ao final de uma longa vida; quando são novos. Você começou com as violentas.

- É um pouco confuso. – confessou em um quase sussurro. – Eu não devia me sentir triste ou algo assim? Por que não me sinto. Eu me sinto... Aliviado.

- De que modo?

- Por que ele... – Harry hesitou. – Monstro sofreu tanto no passado. Por anos e anos. – pegou seu chá. – Acho que ele pode contar a Regulus que ele não morreu em vão...

- Regulus Black? – McGonagall murmurou. – Achei que ele tinha sido torturado por Comensais da Morte por querer desistir...

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Ele sabia o que Riddle estava tentando fazer. E morreu tentando pará-lo. – as sobrancelhas de McGonagall se ergueram em questionamento, mas ela permaneceu em silêncio. – Monstro nos contou no outono passado. – contou. De repente, Harry deu uma risada irônica. – Imagino se Sirius alguma vez descobriu.

**-x-**

Hermione puxou Ron por um corredor escuro, dando risadinhas.

- Onde estamos indo? – Ron perguntou.

- Shhh! – Hermione parou em frente a uma porta. Pegou sua varinha e a balançou na direção da porta, que abriu com um suave _click_. Passou pelo vão que se abrira. – Você não vem? – perguntou alegremente.

Ron pesou suas opções. _Entrar__com__ela__e__correr__o__risco__de__colocá-la__em__problemas__ou__ir__embora__agora__e__voltar__para__o__apartamento__de__Charlie..._ Antes que pudesse se decidir, Hermione colocou a mão para fora e o puxou para dentro. A porta foi firmemente fechada atrás de si e Hermione brandiu a varinha para a porta mais uma vez, trancando-a. Ron olhou ao redor. A sala tinha um leve aroma de poeira e aparência de uma sala que não era aberta há muito tempo.

- Onde estamos...?

Hermione deslizou a jaqueta de Ron por seus ombros.

- Não se lembra?

Ron franziu o cenho e examinou o cômodo cuidadosamente. Viu os pedaços de um prato de porcelana no chão, sua cor ainda forte.

- Não é...? – murmurou.

- Oh, sim, é. – Hermione respondeu alegremente, tirando a própria jaqueta.

- E o que você decidiu fazer aqui? – Ron perguntou.

- Se você ainda não percebeu... – Hermione bufou, as mãos trabalhando no fecho teimoso do cinto de Ron. Recuou até esbarrar na ponta da mesa. – Tenho pensado em fazer algo assim há _anos_.

- Uma sessão de amasso em uma mesa? – Ron estava tendo dificuldades em pensar.

- Mais do que um amasso. – Hermione prometeu. – Não acha que seria um tributo adorável à Umbitch¹? Transar na mesa dela?

- E se formos pegos? – Ron sibilou.

- Não seremos se formos rápidos. – Hermione retorquiu, passando o suéter pela cabeça. Tinha começado a tirar a camiseta dos Cannons, mas a mão de Ron pousou na sua.

- Fique com a camiseta. – ele rosnou.

**-x-**

Ron ergueu o pulso na direção da janela, vendo as horas no relógio.

- Está muito tarde, mulher. – disse à Hermione.

Ela deu de ombros e ergueu a ponta acessa de sua varinha, procurando nos cantos escuros.

- Onde está meu sapato esquerdo...? – murmurou. Olhou para Ron por sobre o ombro. – Seu ponto?

Ron tropeçou no sapato perdido de Hermione e parou para pegá-lo.

- O toque de recolher foi há uma hora. – lhe ofereceu o sapato.

Hermione o pegou e o colocou, antes de vestir a jaqueta por cima do suéter.

- Qual a pior coisa que podem fazer comigo? Me dar detenção? – bufou zombeteiramente.

- Bem, sim...

- Por favor. – Hermione zombou. – Posso fazer meu dever de casa às cegas, e não é como eu tivesse treino de Quadribol...

A boca de Ron se abriu.

- Quem diabos é você e o que fez com Hermione Granger? – exigiu.

- Essa foi a coisa mais divertida que eu fiz desde que voltei. – Hermione retorquiu. Ron começou a sorrir arrogantemente, e ela girou os olhos e lhe bateu levemente no braço. – Não apenas isso. – falou. – Eu só tinha me esquecido o quão divertido pode ser quebrar algumas regras e ser um pouco maliciosa.

- Um _pouco_ maliciosa? – Ron riu. – Não acho que o que acabamos de fazer possa ser classificado como um pouco malicioso. – falou.

Hermione tentou manter o rosto sério, mas começou a rir.

- Não, suponho que não.

Ron se inclinou para frente, incapaz de respirar, rindo, secando as lágrimas que escorreram por seu rosto.

- Oh, Merlin... Consegue imaginar a cara da Umbridge se ela soubesse o que fizemos?

- Se for parecida com a que ela fez quando os gêmeos estouraram fogos na escola, então qualquer punição que possam me dar valerá a pena. – Hermione gargalhou. Pressionou a orelha contra a porta. – Acho que está tudo limpo... – balançou a varinha na direção da porta, destrancando-a. Pegou a mão de Ron e começou a andar na direção das escadas que os levaria até a entrada de Grifinória.

Viraram no final de um corredor e quase trombaram com Harry, que parecia perdido nos próprios pensamentos e não percebeu onde eles estavam até quase dar um encontrão neles.

- Oh... Olá... – disse distraidamente.

- Achei que tinha voltado para o apartamento de Charlie. – Ron sussurrou.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Lembra daquele balaço que acertou Ginny no começo do jogo?

Ron começou a negar com um balançar de cabeça, mas uma vaga memória de ver algo acertar Ginny pelo canto do olho o atingiu.

- Claro...

- Quebrou a perna dela, então ela está na Ala Hospitalar. Pensei em ficar com ela.

Hermione se inclinou para um pouco mais perto de Harry. Ele não estava completamente focado neles.

- Você está bem, então? – perguntou preocupadamente.

Harry piscou várias vezes, antes de olhá-la direto nos olhos.

- Monstro se foi. – falou simplesmente.

- Ele não deu no pé, né? – Ron perguntou desconfiado.

Hermione estudou Harry mais cuidadosamente.

- Não, acho que não. – gentilmente tocou o braço de Harry. – Ele morreu...?

- Sim. – Harry não parecia muito perturbado com isso, o que fez Ron e Hermione trocarem um olhar preocupado. Harry tinha se preocupado em deixar Monstro em Gimmauld Place no outono passado.

- Você não parece estar muito chateado com isso. – Ron comentou, com sua rudeza característica. Normalmente, Harry via a morte como algo pessoal.

O rosto de Harry se suavizou.

- Na verdade, não estou. – respondeu. – Foi meio que bom, sabe?

- Como alguém morrer é bom? – Ron perguntou.

Harry correu uma mão pelo cabelo.

- Eu estava com ele. Os outros elfos foram me chamar na Ala Hospitalar. E depois dos últimos três anos, foi quase bom ver alguém ter uma morte natural. – olhou para seus amigos. – Realmente significa que acabou, não é? – soltou o ar lentamente. – Você vai levá-la até a torre? – perguntou a Ron.

- A idéia é essa. Mamãe disse que é isso o que os homens fazem depois de um encontro.

Harry procurou por algo no bolso de seu jeans e passou um pequeno embrulho para Ron.

- Não sejam pegos.

Ron desdobrou a capa de invisibilidade de Harry com um sorriso.

- Obrigado, cara. Eu te devolvo amanhã. Você vai para o apartamento de Charlie, né?

- Sim. Depois que Madame Pomfrey liberar Ginny.

Ron assentiu.

- Certo. Eu te devolvo no apartamento dele, então. Não se esqueça. Nós vamos para A Toca às onze.

- Por que tão cedo? – Harry perguntou.

- Prometemos a mamãe que estaríamos em casa até o meio dia. – Ron murmurou.

- E nessa nota... – Harry passou por Ron e Hermione. – Não a mantenha acordada até tarde, cara, certo?

Ron bufou quietamente.

- O que eles vão fazer? – murmurou para Hermione. – Me dar detenção?

**-x-**

George suspirou e colocou a caixa de volta na prateleira.

- Vinte e seis sementes de tentáculos venenosos. – murmurou para uma pena de repetição rápida, que flutuava sobre o livro de couro. – Preciso comprar mais... – se espreguiçou, se torcendo contra a dor em suas costas. Colocou o banquinho perto das outras caixas na prateleira e olhou dentro delas. – Duas garrafas de essência de Ditamno. – George esfregou a nuca, antes de correr a mão pelo rosto. Seus olhos estavam ardendo por ter passado o dia todo na loja, seguido pelas longas horas da noite. Assim que a loja fechou pelo dia, George começou a limpar a loja com vigor. Não apenas com magia; tinha afastado as prateleiras da parede e esfregado o chão atrás delas e repetiu a ação no cômodo dos fundos e começou o doloroso processo de criar uma lista do inventário de ingredientes. Não admitiria em voz alta, mas estava tentando não pensar no motivo de não ter ido até Hogwarts com Ron e Harry para assistir ao jogo de Ginny. Tivera esperanças de que quanto mais ocupado estivesse, menos pensaria e não se sentiria tão culpado.

- George? Está aqui? – a cabeça de Katie apareceu pela porta entre a loja e o cômodo dos fundos. – O que está fazendo?

- Tentando continuar organizado. – George murmurou, pegando uma pequena caixa. – Estávamos ficando sem as coisas, de todo modo. Não tive tempo durante o dia...

- Você tem idéia da hora? – Katie perguntou casualmente.

- Não...

- Já passa da meia noite.

- Oh. – George contou os pacotes de vagens rosadas. – Como sabia que alguém estava aqui?

- Dá para ver a luz da rua. – Katie respondeu. – É você o único tolo o bastante para ainda estar acordado no Beco Diagonal.

- Você está acordada. – George a lembrou. Olhou para Katie e bufou em leve escárnio. – Ele certamente gosta quando você se emboneca toda, não é?

Katie deu de ombros evasivamente, correndo a barra de sua saia entre os dedos.

- É, bem, restaurantes franceses metidos gostam quando você se arruma um pouco. – notou a expressão confusa de George. – E não, eu não fiquei exatamente feliz em ir lá. Porções pequenas que não manteriam um verme-cego vivo. Estou morrendo de fome.

- Não te conhece bem, não é? – George acenou a varinha para o candelabro, acendendo-o, deixando o cômodo mais claro.

- O que isso deveria significar? – Katie tirou os sapatos de salto alto que usava e começou a flexionar os dedos, suspirando em alívio.

- Quer dizer que se qual-seu-nome estivesse realmente interessado em _você_, ele saberia que você prefere um prato de macarrão tailandês. Um lugar que não te faça colocar sapatos que esmagam seus dedos. – George adicionou.

- Já falamos sobre isso... – Katie resmungou.

- Por que gosta tanto dele? – George perguntou de repente.

- Por que ele é fácil. – Katie retorquiu. – Qual-seu-nome não exige muito na parte de pensar ou esforço meu.

- O sinal de um relacionamento saudável. – George zombou. – Entendeu? Sinal!²

- Fofo. Quanto tempo você levou para pensar nessa? – ela se sentou na mesa. – Não é um relacionamento. – ela informou. – Vivo te falando isso. É só pela diversão. – olhou criticamente para George. – Há quanto está aqui?

- Não sei. Desde as nove da manhã, acho.

Katie correu uma mão pela mesa e examinou o livro.

- Achei que você ir ver a partida, em Hogwarts. – falou casualmente.

- Eu ia. – George disse cansadamente. – Mas não consegui sair da loja.

- Mentira. – Katie declarou. – Uma completa mentira.

- Não é. – George insistiu obstinadamente. – Havia coisas a serem feitas por aqui e com Ron fora, e a frente ocupada, não seriam feitas até fecharmos.

- Me parece uma desculpa. – Katie disse.

- Eu apenas não queria ir, está bem, Katie? – George explodiu. Escorregou para fora do banquinho e se esticou por cima da mesa, fechando o livro. – Você conhece o caminho até a porta. – a informou. – Apenas se certifique de trancá-la.

Katie pulou para fora da mesa e correu para o lado de fora. George estava se preparando para aparatar quando Katie agarrou seu braço. A boca de George se abriu quando começaram a girar. Quando reapareceram do lado de fora da parede de pedra que separava o estábulo do terreno vizinho, George se soltou da mão de Katie.

- Você está louca? – gritou. – Você podia ter estrunchado nós dois! – olhou para os pés descalços de Katie. – Deve estar. – zombou. – Sair correndo descalça. Você tem menos senso que a maldita coruja de Ron.

George se virou e caminhou não na direção d'A Toca, como Katie esperara, mas na direção do pequeno cemitério, abrigado em uma clareira da floresta.

- É claro... – murmurou. – Devia ter percebido... – começou a seguir George, mas seus pés não se moveram. Ficou parada no mesmo lugar, observando até seu cabelo chamativo ter sumido na escuridão há muito tempo, apenas voltando para casa quando seus pés ficaram dolorosamente frios.

**-x-**

Ao contrário da maioria das pessoas com quem trabalhava, Harry não se importava com a segunda-feira. Entrar no Nível Dois em uma manhã de segunda-feira era um lembrete de que as coisas estavam, bem, _normais_. Ir trabalhar sem medo. Amava isso. Mesmo que não amasse o que acontecia nesse lugar, às vezes.

Cruzou com Christianne Gibson no corredor.

- Bom dia. – falou, determinado a, pelo menos, fazer a mulher parar de olhar feio sempre que se cruzavam. Ela cerrou os olhos e passou direto. – Não dá para ganhar com umas pessoas. – murmurou. Jogou sua mochila dentro de seu cubículo e caminhou por entre os cubículos até encontrar Peter Wilson folheando seus papéis, se preparando para o dia. Ficou parado na entrada do cubículo, não querendo incomodar seu supervisor.

- Consigo fazer mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo, Potter. – Peter riu.

Harry se assustou levemente.

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – achava que não tinha feito barulho.

- Eu seria um péssimo Auror se não conseguisse ouvir um guri de dezoito anos rodear dessa maneira. – Peter ergueu os olhos. – O que posso fazer por você, Harry?

Harry hesitou, antes de dar um passo para frente.

- Posso não vir amanhã? – perguntou apressadamente. Odiava pedir por favores, especialmente no trabalho.

Peter gesticulou para uma das pequenas e duras cadeiras em frente a sua mesa, antes de balançar a varinha na direção da entrada. Harry sorriu levemente quando um leve zunido começou a soar. _Muffliato_ estava ficando bastante popular quando as pessoas não queriam ter suas conversas escutadas e encontrar privacidade no Ministério era quase impossível, às vezes.

- Você não está aqui há tempo o bastante para precisar de um dia no psiquiatra. – Peter refletiu. – O que está acontecendo?

Harry dedilhou o joelho de sua calça e respirou fundo.

- Eu tenho... _Tinha_... Esse elfo doméstico. – começou. – Quero dizer, eu o herdei do meu padrinho. Eu não queria e não gostava realmente da idéia de ter um elfo, para começo de conversa, e, bem, ele também não gostava de mim, sabe, mas ano passado nós chegamos a um tipo de entendimento e ele tem vivido em Hogwarts, porque eu realmente não _preciso_ de um elfo doméstico, e...

- Harry – Peter interrompeu gentilmente. – vá direto ao ponto.

- Oh... Bem... Veja, Peter... É só que... – Harry mordeu o lábio. – Monstro, o elfo... Ele morreu... – terminou pateticamente.

- Certo... Então, por que você precisa tirar o dia de folga amanhã?

- Para que eu possa... Cuidar... Das coisas. – Harry fez um festo vago na direção da janela. – Estou em dia com minha papelada, e posso levar um pouco comigo e trabalhar nela amanhã e...

- Harry, pare. Você está fazendo minha cabeça doer... – Peter estudou o rosto tenso de Harry. – Tudo bem. E não precisa levar a papelada para casa. Os julgamentos só serão em janeiro, você tem bastante tempo. Só precisa avisar Gibson que você não virá amanhã.

Harry deixou um som involuntário de insatisfação escapar.

- Eu tenho mesmo...?

Peter sorriu compreensivelmente.

- Eu posso avisá-la. Como é mesmo que minha irmã diz...? É como joga gasolina no fogo com vocês dois...

A boca de Harry se abriu em choque.

- Como sabe sobre gasolina?

Peter riu, secando as lágrimas de seu rosto.

- Sou nascido trouxa. – explicou. – Lembre-me e eu te conto como escapei captura e o registro ano passado. – falou dramaticamente.

- Parece uma história divertida. – Harry disse sarcasticamente.

- Na verdade, é bastante tediosa. – Peter comentou. – Eu estava visitando minha irmã em Perth quando o Ministério caiu. Kingsley se esgueirou aqui uma noite, logo depois que começaram a registrar os nascidos trouxas, e meio que me fez 'desaparecer'. Enfeitiçou meu arquivo de modo que ninguém que procurasse por mim, além dele, não encontrasse. – Peter deu de ombros. – Foi assim que alguns de nós conseguimos sobreviver. Uma coisa boa, também, por que muitos não sobreviveram... – pigarreou. – Não se esqueça que a investigação em Lucius Malfoy começa hoje.

- É. Vão passar as acusações iniciais às três da tarde. – Harry não conseguiu encontrar os olhos de Peter.

- Você acha que é injusto. – Peter afirmou.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Não importa o que eu acho. – respondeu.

- Importa para mim. – Peter disse calmamente.

Harry se levantou e começou a ir embora.

- Se você tivesse visto a maneira que Riddle tratou Lucius Malfoy depois que ele saiu de Azkaban... – Harry suspirou de modo explosivo. – Talvez eles já tenham sofrido o bastante.

Os olhos de Peter se arregalaram, mas ele não disse nada.

**-x-**

Harry desceu as escadas logo cedo na manhã seguinte. Sabia que Molly não estaria ocupada tão cedo. Não queria que ela abrisse a porta e fosse recebida por um grupo de elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, com o corpo de Monstro. Ela estava sentada na mesa da cozinha, envolta em seu robe, os pés sobre outra cadeira, tomando uma xícara de chá, com o nariz enterrado em uma cópia de _Semanário__das__Bruxas_.

- Molly...?

Molly ergueu os olhos da revista.

- Você acordou cedo. – ela disse levemente.

- Sim... Olha, você se lembra do Monstro...?

Os lábios de Molly se crisparam.

- Sim.

- Ele morreu quando eu estava na escola, sábado. Eu falei para os outros elfos que eu tomaria conta das coisas. Eles vão trazê-lo agora de manhã...

- Oh. – Molly olhou para Harry por cima da borda de sua xícara. A colocou de volta no pires com um assentir de cabeça. – Tudo bem. – Molly colocou a revista na mesa. – O que planeja fazer com ele? Certamente não vai colocá-lo na... erm... Coleção de Grimmauld Place, certo?

- Não. – Harry disse imediatamente. – Mas fora isso, não sei de verdade...

Molly hesitou, antes de falar:

- Você não o queria com os outros elfos da escola?

Harry de ombros, impotente.

- Ele não era um elfo da escola. Não de verdade. E ele não estava feliz em Grimmauld Place. E o único lugar que acho que ele gostaria de ir não é um lugar muito feliz.

- Você se colocou contra a parede. – Molly comentou.

- História da minha vida. – Harry murmurou, se sentando em uma cadeira.

- Qual parece ser o lugar certo? – Molly perguntou.

- De verdade?

- É claro.

Harry deixou sua cabeça cair na mesa.

- Grimmauld Place... – gemeu.

Molly empurrou uma xícara de chá na direção de Harry.

- Não sei quão bem você conhece a casa, - ela começou delicadamente. – mas há um pequeno jardim nos fundos.

**-x-**

Harry ficou parado ao lado de Ron no jardim pequeno e sujo do número doze, Grimmauld Place.

- Não é muito animador, é? – Ron murmurou.

- Mas apropriado. – Harry disse.

Tinham cavado um pequeno, porém profundo buraco sob a proteção de uma árvore muito magra. Harry se ajoelhou do lado do caixão simples e pequeno que continua os restos mortais de Monstro e, gentilmente, colocou um par de meias de criança nos pés do elfo, antes de cobri-lo com o cobertor que Hermione fizera para ele.

- Para que fez isso? – Ron perguntou curiosamente.

Harry fechou a tampa e bateu sua varinha contra ela, trancando-a.

- Para que ele possa ser um elfo livre.

- Não acho que Monstro estivesse particularmente interessado em sua liberdade. – Ron disse.

- Não, não estava. – Harry usou sua varinha para levar o caixão para dentro do buraco. – Mas é apenas a idéia de que ele não terá que fazer mais como lhe mandarem.

Ron assentiu e balançou a varinha na direção da pilha de terra perto do buraco, que gentilmente se colocou sobre o caixão, levemente se ajeitando. Harry pegou uma pedra arredondada com uma única palavra gravada: _Monstro_.

**-x-**

¹ Trocadilho impossível de traduzir. Acho que todo mundo sabe o que 'bitch' quer dizer, né? Pois é.

² Trocadilho impossível de traduzir. Earmark quer dizer "marca de identificação nas orelhas dos animais". É um dos trocadilhos de George quanto à sua orelha perdida. É impossível manter a piada e manter o sentido do comentário em português.


	29. Learn To Walk

**Capítulo Vinte e Nove**

**Learn To Walk**

Harry seguiu a fila de pessoas escadas à cima, olhando fixamente para as vestes de veludo do membro da Suprema Corte a sua frente. De mal humor, chutou a ponta do degrau, chateado por ter sido obrigado a acompanhá-los para questionar o retrato de Dumbledore. Seu humor melhorou um pouco quando viu McGonagall parada em firme imperiosidade na entrada do escritório da diretora. Ela não entendia a finalidade dessa palhaçada, também. Ela se virou para a gárgula e murmurou, "_cluaran leana_"¹. A gárgula deslizou para o lado e Harry esperou Shacklebolt, os quatro membros da Suprema Corte e McGonagall passarem pela porta e começarem sua lenta caminhada até o escritório de McGonagall, antes de se juntar a eles.

O caminho até o escritório de McGonagall foi tenso e silencioso, com os olhos da diretora queimando a nuca dos membros da Surprema Corte. Harry quase sentia pena deles. No topo da escada, entraram no escritório da diretora; e Harry quase sentiu, ao invés de ouvir, os sussurros ansiosos dos antigos diretores quando se remexeram, atentos, ansiosamente esperando os procedimentos. Alguns deles acenaram alegremente para Harry, que respondeu timidamente. Notou que Nigellus Black parecia estar dormindo profundamente, mas foi a pose exagerada de repouso que fez Harry rir para si mesmo. Phineas Black provavelmente era o diretor mais anti social, fingindo desinteresse em quase tudo ao seu redor, mesmo que Harry soubesse que ele escutava a tudo avidamente. Hoje não seria diferente.

Quando o membro chefe da Suprema Corte começou a audiência, Harry tomou seu tempo olhando ao redor do escritório. Ele não conhecia o cômodo muito bem, mas supôs que estivera nesse lugar mais do que qualquer aluno na história recente. Algo parecia diferente. Não era apenas a ausência dos utensílios prateados de Dumbledore, algo mais não era o mesmo. Os olhos de Harry se moveram lentamente pelas paredes. O Chapéu Seletor estava em sua prateleira. Parecia um pouco mais desgasto do que antes, mas a aba se mexeu um pouco quando Harry focou sua atenção nele. A espada de Grifinória estava em um estojo de plástico, brilhando fortemente sob a luz do sol de inverno que banhava o cômodo. Harry olhou os retratos dos diretores — Armando Dippet, Everard, Dilys Derwent, Phineas Black, Dexter Fortescue, Albus Dumbledore... Parou de repente e franziu o cenho, dando alguns passos na direção do retrato de Dumbledore. Um pequeno retrato, não muito maior que as fotos de seus pais no seu álbum, ocupava um espaço na parede. Harry tinha certeza de que não estivera ali antes. Olhou para o retrato, esfregando os olhos.

Era Severus Snape, que tinha as costas viradas para a audiência, os ombros erguidos até suas orelhas. Ele parecia estar ignorando o que estava acontecendo atrás de si, mas Harry não podia culpá-lo.

- Então eu sugiro que apresentem suas perguntas a Severus. – Dumbledore estava dizendo. Harry se balançou levemente e voltou sua completa atenção à audiência.

- Professor Snape, você poderia explica suas ações no período entre primeiro de setembro e primeiro de maio do último ano escolar? – o membro chefe da Suprema Corte perguntou arrogantemente.

- Eu lhe disse, Albus, que não quero fazer parte disso. – Snape disse em um rosnado baixo, sua cabeça se virando levemente na direção de Dumbledore conforme falava.

- Eles só irão acreditar se ouvirem de você, Severus. – Dumbledore repreendeu.

Os ombros de Snape se encolheram ainda mais e sua cabeça se virou completamente na direção de Dumbledore.

- Albus, - ele começou pacientemente. – ninguém irá acreditar no que eu fiz e por quê. – Harry notou que os olhos de Snape eram reservados, mesmo como um retrato. – Deixe que me julguem culpado. Deixe que tenham seu bode expiatório. É o que querem. – terminou desdenhosamente, virando suas costas para o cômodo mais uma vez, tendo claramente terminado.

Os olhos de Harry se cerraram. Ele não se lembrava de ter visto um retrato de Snape na diretoria nem na manhã seguinte à batalha, quando usara a Varinha das Varinhas para reparar sua antiga varinha, nem no dia que voltara para conversar com McGonagall quando acordara.

- Há quanto tempo o retrato do Professor Snape está aqui? – perguntou a McGonagall com aparente desinteresse.

Uma das expressivas sobrancelhas de McGonagall se ergueu e ela olhou para Harry por sobre o aro dos óculos.

- O retrato de Severus apareceu pouco depois do memorial, em Maio. – ela informou Harry. Seus olhos foram para os outros retratos. – Parece que os outros diretores foram influenciados pela sua insistência de que ele fosse incluído.

Shacklebolt não conseguiu abafar completamente a risada. Rapidamente a transformou em uma tosse.

- Bem, acho que isso deve pôr um fim a quaisquer perguntas que vocês tenham sobre a inocência de Snape nesse assunto.

- Ministro, isso é altamente irregular. – reclamou o membro chefe da Suprema Corte.

- Essa situação toda é altamente irregular. – Shacklebolt retorquiu. – Se Snape era o traidor que vocês parecem querer fazê-lo ser, ele não estaria aqui. E vocês foram capazes de questionar Dumbledore nos mínimos detalhes. Acredito que vocês tenham informações o bastante para tomar uma decisão?

Os quatro membros da Suprema Corte trocaram um olhar. Um deles falou relutantemente:

- Temos.

- Brilhante. – Harry murmurou.

McGonagall balançou a varinha na direção da porta, que se abriu.

- Vamos descer? São todos bem vindos a ficar para o almoço. – suspirou. Desceu as escadas ao lado de Harry. – Se você ficar, - ela lhe disse. – você pode se sentar à mesa de Grifinória, com a senhorita Weasley.

- Obrigado. – Harry murmurou.

McGonagall o presenteou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Imagino que você ficaria um pouco entediado na mesa dos funcionários. – lhe deu um tapinha no ombro. – Só por que nós temos a tendência de lhe dar responsabilidades de pessoas duas vezes mais velho que você, não significa que você deva assumir o estilo de vida de alguém duas vezes mais velho que você.

- Certo. – Harry bufou.

McGonagall assentiu e aumentou o ritmo do caminhar para se emparelhar a Shacklebolt, deixando Harry sozinho.

Harry entrou no Salão Principal depois de McGonagall. Olhou para a mesa de Grifinória, mas Ginny ainda não tinha descido para o almoço. Dean estava sentado sozinho em uma das portas, ressentidamente brincando com um prato de caçarola, enquanto lia uma carta amassada. Harry se sentou de frente para Dean.

- Oi. – Harry disse.

- Ei... – a atenção de Dean voltou para a carta. Ele a dobrou e a colocou na mochila, uma expressão pensativa em seu rosto.

- Como Seamus está? – Harry perguntou curiosamente. – Gin disse que você ficou um pouco com ele durante o verão.

- Bem. – Dean respondeu automaticamente.

- Oh, isso é bom. Talvez Ron e eu possamos ir vê-lo um fim de semana.

Dean olhou para o prato.

- Eu não... – ele pausou e olhou para sua mochila. Uma ponta da carta estava para fora do bolso. – É, talvez isso fosse bom. – falou suavemente.

Harry notou o tom na voz de Dean.

- Seamus não está bem de verdade, está?

Dean arrastou o garfo por sua comida e balançou a cabeça silenciosamente.

- Não muito. – afastou o prato e pegou sua mochila. – Eu preciso terminar meu dever para a aula de Flitwick. – começou a se afastar da mesa. – É como se ele fosse desaparecer. – explicou embaraçosamente, antes de sair do Salão Principal.

Harry ficou observando o caminho que Dean fizera, absorvendo o que ele tinha lhe dito nas entrelinhas. Não notou Ginny se sentar ao seu lado até que ela falasse.

- Isso é uma surpresa. – ela falou animada.

Harry piscou algumas vezes.

- Oh... – balançou a cabeça e empurrou Dean e Seamus para o fundo de sua memória pelo momento. – Sim, é.

Ginny serviu caçarola no prato de Harry, antes de servir ao próprio.

- Você veio com _eles_? – ela perguntou, gesticulando para a mesa principal, indicando os quatro membros da Suprema Corte, que usavam vestes aveludadas.

Harry não pôde evitar sorrir com o tom desdenhoso na voz de Ginny.

- Infelizmente, sim. Eu tentei evitar, mas vê aquela bruxa de cabelo cinzento? – Harry indicou a bruxa na ponta da mesa com o queixo.

- Sim.

- Ela foi a que mais insistiu para que eu viesse. – o rosto de Harry se contorceu brevemente em uma careta. – Mas eu pude ver você, então há um lado bom. – se inclinou e beijou a esquina da boca de Ginny, corando com as provocações que soaram da mesa de Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Eles se separaram um pouco e Ginny pegou seu garfo. Harry a observou comer por um momento; seus olhos indo para o prato vazio de Dean. – Você e Dean conversam, certo?

- Sim, às vezes. – Ginny disse. – Por quê?

- Como Seamus está?

Ginny pousou o garfo e colocou suco de abóbora em sua taça.

- Lembra-se de como você ficou no verão?

Perplexo, Harry assentiu.

- Sim, me lembro...

- Não é igual. – Ginny adicionou rapidamente. – Mas Dean disse que ele está... Perdido... Não quis voltar para a escola e Dean diz que ele não está trabalhando.

Harry se afastou um pouco.

- Não parece com Seamus. – murmurou. O Seamus que ele conhecia podia reclamar publicamente do dever de casa, mas sempre o fazia. Até conseguia terminar adiantado, e não procrastinava como Harry e Ron faziam. E considerando as poucas vezes que encontrou com a senhora Finnigan, não achava que ela ficaria de fora, permitindo que Seamus vagabundeasse pela casa.

- Por que quer saber? – Ginny perguntou.

- Dean estava aqui antes de você chegar. Ele mencionou que Seamus não está muito bem. Achei que, talvez, Ron e eu pudéssemos ir visitar Seamus, convencê-lo a um jogo em Ballycastle ou algo assim. – Harry disse, brincando com seu almoço.

- Foi bastante ruim para ele ano passado. – Ginny comentou. – Grifinório, pai trouxa, melhor amigo trouxa, amigo seu... – enumerou nos dedos. – Às vezes, ele estava andando de uma aula para a outra bem atrás de nós e, no momento seguinte, sumia. Seamus aparecia pela hora do jantar com alguns hematomas novos e cortes. Mas ele nunca falava sobre isso ou ia à Madame Pomfrey. Nev me disse que ficou tão ruim, que Seamus não dormia com as luzes do dormitório apagadas. Quase colocou fogo nas cortinas da cama uma vez. – seus dedos se apertaram ao redor de seu garfo. – Não que você não tenha passado por pior, - adicionou hesitantemente. – mas...

- É. – Harry suspirou. Metodicamente, comeu uma garfada de sua caçarola. – Então, como está o time? – perguntou desesperadamente, tentando mudar de assunto.

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Bem, eu acho. Tiramos um tempo de folga depois do último jogo, mas precisamos voltar a treinar logo. Madame Pomfrey me fez tirar duas semanas de recuperação depois do último jogo, de todo modo. – Ginny esfregou sua canela curada. – Ainda bem. Doeu bastante por uns dias, se eu fizesse mais do que caminhar. – cutucou Harry um pouco. – Quando precisa voltar?

- Depois do almoço. – Harry olhou para o relógio. – Há uma audiência em que preciso testemunhar...

- Outra? – Ginny perguntou em descrença.

- Bem, dessa vez não é tão pessoal. – Harry tentou dizer com mais convicção do que sentia. – É a de Lucius Malfoy.

**-x-**

_Minha bunda que não é pessoal_, Harry pensou com diversão quando se acomodou em uma cadeira em uma sala de conferências desinteressante, no Nível Dois, que nunca tinha visto. A sala sem janelas era dominada por uma mesa de madeira que dava uma sensação de claustrofobia maior que seu armário já lhe dera. Sentou-se em um lado da mesa, suas mãos cruzadas no topo dela. Enquanto parecia que ele estava esperando pacientemente pelos dois membros da Surprema Corte chegarem, junto dos Aurores que tinham sido determinados para escoltar Lucius Malfoy, a boca de Harry estava dolorosamente seca. _Se o que eu falar aqui vazar para o __Profeta Diário__ antes do julgamento..._ Harry não estava aqui para testemunhar contra Lucius. Estava aqui para testemunhar _por_ ele.

A maioria das pessoas que Harry conhecia argumentariam que Lucius precisava voltar para Azkaban para cumprir uma longa sentença. Preferencialmente longa o bastante para que, quando ele finalmente saísse, ele pudesse contar o número de dentes em sua boca em uma única mão. Mas para Harry isso não era justiça para o que Lucius tinha feito. Certamente ele tinha vários eventos para contar, mas Lucius já tinha sido julgado por esses crimes. Era ilegal julgá-lo novamente. Mas dessa vez...

Harry estava bastante ciente do que Azkaban, segura por Dementadores, podia fazer a uma pessoa. Tinha visto isso gravado no rosto de Sirius e, pelo menos, Sirius fora capaz de se prender à idéia de que era inocente, por mais infeliz que isso fosse. Mesmo que Harry não tivesse visto muito Lucius no último ano, Lucius era, inegavelmente, um homem quebrado. Ele parecia ter passado vinte anos em Azkaban, ao invés de um. E ele não tinha melhorado depois de ter fugido, como Sirius. Se qualquer coisa, tinha piorado. Isso fazia Harry imaginar o que se passara pela cabeça do homem no tempo em que estivera preso. E se esses pensamentos o assombraram no último ano.

Harry olhou para o topo da mesa, seguindo as linhas da superfície muito lustrosa com os olhos. Lucius ia perder tudo que lhe era mais sagrado quando isso tudo terminasse, independente de como terminasse. Seu status social; sua fortuna; sua influência com o Ministro. Ele seria um pária e, se tivesse sorte, sua esposa e filho ainda lhe dariam atenção. Narcissa tinha todo o direito de exigir que o casamento fosse legalmente dissolvido por causa das atividades criminosas de Lucius. Harry não a culparia se ela realmente fizesse isso caso Lucius fosse sentenciado longamente.

A porta se abriu para admitir Evan Brierly, um Auror de fala mansa, mas corpulento, que mantinha uma mão enorme gentilmente ao redor do braço de Lucius. Ele guiou Lucius para dentro da sala e o colocou sentado na cadeira em frente à de Harry, que estava chocado. Lucius estava ainda pior do que estivera em maio, como se houvesse envelhecido trinta anos da noite para o dia. Seu cabelo tinha sido cortado rente à cabeça e o que tinha sobrado, afinara, deixando o cocuruto quase careca. Linhas fortes tinham se formado ao redor de seus olhos e bocas.

- Teve tempo o bastante para me examinar, garoto, ou gostaria de mais? – Lucius perguntou lentamente. Harry sentiu uma de suas sobrancelhas se erguer, mas permaneceu em silêncio. – Me falaram que você está aqui à meu favor. – Lucius continuou. – Nossa, nossa, o que os outros falariam se soubessem o que está fazendo? – refletiu distraidamente.

Harry precisou de todo seu auto controle para não responder às provocações de Lucius. Pressionou a unha de seu dedão na palma de sua outra mão. Não queria dar nada que Lucius pudesse usar contra si. Nem mesmo agora.

Agradecidamente, os dois membros da Suprema Corte entraram na sala nesse momento. Ao contrário dos quatro que tinham feito a audiência de Snape, esses dois eram rápidos em sua eficiência. Em questão de minutos, arrumaram suas coisas em preparação para o depoimento que Harry ia dar.

- Então, senhor Potter, - um deles começou. – Quando o senhor percebeu que o senhor Malfoy não era capaz de participar ativamente com Ele... – parou e pigarreou um pouco embaraçado. – Voldemort?

Harry respirou fundo.

- Na noite em que os membros da Ordem da Fênix foram me buscar na casa dos meus parentes... – começou, mantendo os olhos firmemente presos nos membros da Suprema Corte e não em Lucius.

**-x-**

Harry olhou desanimadamente para o bilhete que Gibson deixara em sua mesa. Ela o estava mandando para a Irlanda do Norte no começo de janeiro para substituir um Auror que já estava em Belfast. O verão trouxe uma onda de incidentes sectários por toda a cidade, assim como bombardeios horrorosos na cidade de Omagh em agosto, apesar de um cessar-fogo assinado ainda em abril. O Ministério queria excluir a possibilidade de que Comensais da Morte e qualquer seguidor que pudesse ter escapado durante no caos que seguira a batalha, estivessem transformando pequenos ataques em algo muito maior.

- Ela me odeia de verdade. – Harry murmurou sob a respiração.

- Quem te odeia? – Peter olhou por cima da parede do pequeno cubículo de Harry. Em uma resposta silenciosa, Harry passou o bilhete de Gibson para Peter. – Hm. – Peter leu rapidamente o bilhete. – Achei que você era suposto a comparecer aos julgamentos de Lucius e Draco Malfoy. O de Lucius Malfoy não foi agendado para dezenove de janeiro?

- Sim. – Harry disse curtamente. Ia testemunhar em ambos julgamentos.

Peter suspirou e esfregou a testa em um gesto cansado.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Pensaremos em algo. Eu vou te cobrir por alguns dias se for preciso. – apertou os olhos para o pergaminho. – Ela acabou de fazer isso. – murmurou. – Cinco nuques que o Ministro e o Departamento de Execução ainda não sabem disso.

- Não quero que eles mudem. – Harry disse teimosamente.

Peter bufou.

- Não vão mudar. Mas ainda vão se garantir de que você volte a tempo dos julgamentos. Imagino que Kingsley terá um ataque por causa disso.

Harry olhou atrás de Peter e seus olhos se arregalaram brevemente.

- Oh, maldição. – murmurou. Gibson tinha disparado na direção deles de uma maneira que fez Harry se lembrar de uma ovelha mal humorada que vivia em um dos estábulos vizinhos do d'A Toca.

Gibson parou abruptamente no cubículo de Harry.

- Potter, venha comigo. – exigiu. – Você também, Wilson. Você é responsável por ele. – adicionou ominosamente. Harry e Peter trocaram um olhar confuso enquanto seguiam Gibson até os elevadores. Foram até o Nível Um em tenso silêncio, Peter lançando olhares questionadores na direção de Harry, que encolheu os ombros em resposta. Gibson os levou até uma sala de conferências perto do escritório de Shacklebolt e entrou raivosamente. Harry parou abruptamente na porta. Sentado em uma ponta da longa mesa estavam Shacklebolt, Professor Carter e Percy. Harry sentiu o sangue sumir de seu rosto. Engoliu em seco e cuidadosamente se sentou de frente para Shacklebolt.

- Por que eu estou aqui? – Carter perguntou calmamente. – Tive que cancelar minhas aulas da tarde por causa disso.

Gibson jogou um arquivo púrpura na mesa antes que Shacklebolt pudesse responder e apontou um dedo trêmulo para Harry.

- Você tem idéia de quão perto está de uma suspensão não paga? – ela quase gritou.

Shacklebolt suspirou e colocou uma mão apaziguadora no braço de Gibson.

- Christianne, se importaria em nos falar por quê convocou essa reunião? – perguntou.

- Isso! – exclamou, jogando uma carta na direção de Shacklebolt. – Potter agiu _sozinho_, sem qualquer tipo de permissão de alguém em Hogwarts ou do Ministério, e escreveu para Gary Durbin em Salem, e começou a investigar o passado do Professor Carter.

- Oh, é disso que se trata? – Carter equilibrou a cadeira nas duas pernas de trás. Deu de ombros. – Gary me escreveu há duas semanas sobre isso. Achou que eu gostaria de saber que alguém daqui estava querendo informações.

- E você não contou a ninguém? – Gibson sibilou.

- Por que contaria? – Carter bufou. – Achei que era parte do trabalho. Estou surpreso que isso não veio antes.

Gibson se virou para Harry, uma expressão fechada em seu rosto.

- Essa é a segunda vez que você passou dos limites, Potter. – rosnou.

- Você fez isso sozinho? – Carter perguntou a Harry.

- Sim.

Para a completa surpresa de Harry, Carter explodiu em risadas — gargalhadas profundas que ecoaram pela sala de conferências.

- Vocês são todos tolos. – ele zombou. – Ouvi falar dos tipos de idiotas que passaram por Hogwarts nos últimos anos como professores de Defesa. Não acredito que vocês simplesmente aceitaram alguém, só por que o Ministério mandou. – olhou para Shacklebolt. – Desculpe, Kingsley. Sem ofensas.

- Sem ofensas. – Kingsley escondeu um sorriso atrás da mão.

- Que dia ótimo! – Carter exclamou. – Esse garoto tem mais coragem no dedinho do que seu departamento todo. Como eu disse... Vocês são todos tolos por não investigarem um pouco minhas credenciais. Pelo que fiquei sabendo, vocês tiveram só uns dois professores decentes nos últimos dez anos, mais ou menos. E um deles teve que sair só por ser um lobisomem. Como vocês dizem? Besteiras?

- Lobisomens... – Gibson começou recatadamente.

- Aw, inferno. Você tem que ver o que algumas crianças Sioux, que freqüentam a escola Devil's Lake, podem fazer. Elas começam a mudar de forma _antes_ de começarem Salem. Algumas conseguem se transformar em ursos. Tudo que é necessário são algumas precauções. E ouvi dizer que a prioridade dessa pessoa em particular era a segurança dos alunos. Tudo o que me falaram sobre ele é que ele era um ser humano completamente decente. E outro professor decente era um daqueles Comensais da Morte disfarçado. Como diabos vocês deixaram isso passar?

- Por que não estávamos pensando como eles. – Shacklebolt admitiu.

- Deviam ter pensado. – Carter bufou. – E, então, vocês deixaram algum palhaço do Ministério entrar, e que nem ensinava... Estava na hora de vocês conseguirem alguém que não deixa as coisas passarem. – Carter se esticou na mesa. – Bom trabalho, garoto. – falou roucamente, oferecendo uma mão a Harry.

Gibson olhou para Carter por vários segundos, antes de explodir.

- Você está maluco?

Percy, que permanecera em silêncio até então, falou:

- Ele está certo.

Os olhos de Gibson se arregalaram.

- O quê?

- O Professor Carter. Ele está certo. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu tanto em Hogwarts e aqui, devíamos saber mais do que simplesmente permitir que alguém entre sem fazer perguntas. – Percy deu de ombros. – No mínimo, devíamos ter aprendido nossa lição sobre esse tipo de coisa.

Peter olhou para Harry.

- Você pode ir... – murmurou.

Harry assentiu e afastou sua cadeira. Começou a se levantar quando Carter abriu a boca.

- Ei, garoto, por que nós dois não vamos até aquele bar que vocês costumam ir e tomamos algo antes de eu voltar para a escola.

Harry piscou.

- Certo... – rapidamente saiu da sala e foi até os elevadores. – Só preciso pegar minhas coisas... – falou para o homem mais velho.

- Sem pressa.

Harry não disse nada enquanto o elevador ia até o Nível Dois e quando andou até seu cubículo, silenciosamente pegando sua mochila e agasalho. Quando voltaram aos elevadores, Carter estudou Harry.

- Quantos você tem, de verdade? – ele perguntou curiosamente. – Quero dizer, eu ouvi falar de você, mas não pode ser tão jovem quanto diz.

Surpreso, Harry respondeu:

- Tenho dezoito. Desde julho.

- Hm. Você não pensa como alguém de dezoito anos, garoto.

O canto do lábio de Harry se torceu.

- Obrigado, eu acho... – olhou para Carter. – Você não se importou que eu estivesse pedindo informações sobre você?

As portas do elevador se abriram e Carter passou por elas.

- Nah. Eu teria feito a mesma coisa se estivesse no seu lugar. E você ainda tem alguns amigos na escola, certo?

Harry assentiu.

- Sim. Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Dean... – as portas do elevador se abriram e Harry os guiou até a saída que dava no Beco Diagonal. – É só que, depois dos últimos anos, não quis assumir o risco... – bateu a varinha nos tijolos que abriam a passagem para O Caldeirão Furado e entrou no beco quando a parede se abriu. Atravessou o bar escuro. – Olá, Tom. – cumprimentou. – Dois grandes, por favor. – quase que num passe de mágica, dois copos cheios apareceram no balcão. Harry pegou um deles e olhou para os cantos até encontrar uma mesa em que podia se sentar com as costas viradas para a parede e manter os olhos tanto na entrada da frente quanto na de trás.

Carter notou e escondeu um sorriso ao tomar um gole de sua bebida. Fez uma careta e com um olhar para o bar, balançou a varinha na direção de seu copo. Uma fina camada de gelo apareceu imediatamente ao redor do copo.

- O que vocês têm contra cerveja gelada? – perguntou.

Perplexo, Harry experimentou a própria bebida. Estava agradavelmente gelada, o mais gelada que Tom tinha na típica temperatura que mantinha em sua adega.

- Está boa. – disse.

- Eu quis dizer realmente gelada, garoto. – Carter zombou. Uma expressão lastimosa apareceu no rosto de Carter. Ele se inclinou para mais perto de Harry. – Suponho que você não saiba me dizer onde posso tomar um copo de chá gelado?

- De quê?

- Chá gelado... Chá doce servido com gelo em um copo grande? – perante a expressão ainda confusa no rosto de Harry, Carter desistiu.- Oh, deixa para lá. Apenas adicione isso à lista de coisas que sinto falta. Mal posso esperar para o feriado de inverno chegar e eu ir para casa por um tempo.

- Então, como sua escola funciona? – Harry perguntou curiosamente. – Eu vi um grupo de Salem aqui, há alguns anos na copa Mundial de Quadribol.

Carter tomou um longo gole de sua bebida.

- Para começar, fica aberta o ano todo.

- Por quê?

- Alguns de nossos alunos precisam de um lugar para ficar quando não estão tendo aula. Veja, em algumas áreas mais conservadoras dos Estados Unidos, os pais passam anos tentando encontrar uma maneira de _curar_ seus filhos da magia. Acham que as crianças estão possuídas pelo demônio ou algo assim, e quando descobrem que não dá para fazer isso, chamam seus filhos de aberrações e os expulsam. Deserdam, às vezes, também...

- Conheço a sensação...

- A maioria das crianças vão para a escola da sua região, mas todas as Nativas vão para a escola de Devil's Lake. É onde podem se especializar no treinamento mágico. A maioria _deles_ vai para casa e viram os xamãs de seus vilarejos ou trabalham no Ministério Regional de onde moram e trabalham como um diplomata entre o vilarejo e o Ministério. Mas as aulas são praticamente as mesmas. Os Nativos tem a maior parte da grade usual e algumas aulas extras que preencham suas necessidades culturais.

- Parece complicado. – Harry observou.

- Nah. É assim que é.

Harry correu um dedo pela leve camada de gelo do lado de fora do copo.

- Como conhece Kingsley?

- Ele tem um irmão que dá aulas na escola de São Francisco.

- Kingsley tem um irmão? – Harry perguntou em surpresa.

Carter assentiu com uma risada.

- Sim. Ele saiu da Inglaterra há uns dez anos, depois de terminar seu treinamento como Obliviador. Apareceu na escola de Massachusetts procurando por uma vaga. Ainda bem, a assistente do professor de Defesa em São Francisco tinha acabado de se demitir para ter um filho. Então, Gary mandou Gareth para Califórnia, e ele nunca olhou para trás. Ele que me contou que vocês estavam tendo problemas em achar alguém para a vaga de Defesa aqui.

Harry olhou para Carter por um longo momento.

- Por que você desistiu do seu emprego em St. Louis e veio para cá?

A expressão de Carter ficou um pouco sombria.

- Só precisava de uma mudança. – disse para dentro do copo. – Não estou planejando em ficar aqui. Não a longo prazo ou algo assim. – se balançou levemente e mudou de assunto. – A AD?

- Oh, bem... – Harry corou e tomou vários goles longos de sua bebida. – Não quis dizer nada com isso. Só queria ter certeza de que não iríamos reprovas em nossos exames.

- Nunca pensa em pegar a vaga de Defesa em Hogwarts?

- Às vezes. – Harry admitiu. – Mas não o bastante para realmente querer.

- Hm. – Carter resmungou. – Devia pensar mais nisso. É preciso muito para fazer um bando de adolescentes de quatorze e quinze anos produzirem um Patronus corpóreo. Talvez quando tiver mais alguns anos de experiência. E qualquer um que consiga fazer Luna Lovegood se concentrar tempo o bastante parar produzir um Patronus corpóreo tem jeito para ser um bom professor muito bom. – Carter hesitou por um momento, e então perguntou: - Se importa se eu fizer uma pergunta pessoal...?

Harry o olhou por um momento.

- Erm. Suponho que não. Não quer dizer que eu preciso responder, certo?

Carter sorriu com a resposta de Harry.

- Por que Gibson te odeia tanto?

Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Quer dizer além do fato de que eu pulei o último ano de escola, não prestei os N.I.E.M, e pulei mais três anos de treinamento para virar um Auror completo? Não tenho idéia. – Harry disse sarcasticamente. – Estou surpreso que não tenha pensado nisso.

- Pensei, mas depois de tudo o que você fez, não achei que alguém seria tão trivial.

Harry bufou.

- Às vezes, não a culpo. Eu ficaria chateado se, de repente, precisasse tratar um novato que acabou de sair da escola como um igual. Especialmente um novato com problemas em seguir as regras.

Carter balançou a cabeça.

- Pelo que valer, não acho que estava fazendo algo errado. A maioria dos Aurores que conheci tendem a quebrar as regras de vez em quando... – afastou a cadeira e se levantou. – Se ainda quiser ir à escola para ter algumas aulas com os alunos do sétimo ano, é muito bem vindo. – apertou brevemente o ombro de Harry. – Não deixe que ela te atinja. Ela me lembra alguém que não faz trabalho de campo há muito tempo, ou um administrado escolar que ficou tanto tempo fora da sala de aula, que a última vez que deram aulas, ainda esperavam até o quinto ano para ensinar sobre os Diabretes da Cornualha. – se virou para sair d'O Caldeirão Furado, então parou. – Gary irá enviar um relatório sobre mim para Minerva e uma cópia para você.

- Obrigado...

- A gente se vê, garoto. – Carter saiu pelos fundos do Caldeirão Furado e desapareceu pela porta.

_Continua..._

**-x-**

¹_Cluaran leana_ é um termo galês para "cardo do pântano". A autora supõe que alguém como McGonagall saberia isso.


	30. Word Of Your Wanting

**Capítulo Trinta**

**Word Of Your Wanting**

- O que está lendo?

Katie olhou por cima do livro. Timothy olhou para ela, abraçando seu ursinho de pelúcia antigo e gasto.

- Um livro, Timmy. – disse pacientemente.

- Quero ver! – ele exigiu, soltando seu usinho de pelúcia e esticando seus dedos gordinhos e longos para o livro.

Katie tirou o livro do alcance das mãos de Timothy e segurou a cima de sua cabeça.

- Não, Timmy. Não é um livro que você vá gostar.

- Quero ver! – Timothy brigou, batendo o pé em frustração. A xícara de chá ao lado do braço de Katie explodiu, banhando os dois com chá frio e porcelana.

Katie pulou para fora do sofá molhado, levando o livro consigo e o examinando para ver se fora danificado.

- Timothy Bell, eu disse não. – foi para a cozinha e procurou por uma toalha de pratos em uma gaveta, os gritos de raiva de Timothy soando atrás de si.

- O que aconteceu? – Belinda perguntou, colocando a cobertura em uma torta.

- Nada. – Katie murmurou, cuidadosamente abrindo a capa de couro do livro. Fez uma careta para as manchas de chá na folha branca e passou levemente a toalha. – Foi um presente...

Belinda secou as mãos no avental e esticou uma delas.

- Posso?

Katie secou o resto de chá da capa do livro e o deu para sua mãe.

- George me deu...

- George...? – as sobrancelhas de Belinda se ergueram em inquisição.

- Weasley.

- Sim, eu sei, Katie... Quantos Georges você conhece? – Belinda bufou. Olhou para o livro e seus olhos se arregalaram e um corar passou por suas bochechas. – Oh, nossa... – murmurou. – Isso é... Erm... – pigarreou levemente. – E você disse que George lhe deu isso?

- Sim. De aniversário, há alguns anos. – Katie aceitou o livro de volta e correu gentilmente o dedo pelo título. – Conhece esse livro?

Belinda riu.

- Katie, seu pai vive e respira livros e literatura. Sim, conheço. – começou a juntar a massa da torta. – É um pouco incomum para um amigo platônico lhe dar algo dessa coleção de poesia em particular. – adicionou intencionalmente.

Katie encolheu os ombros.

- Não analise muito isso, mãe. – avisou. – E George e eu somos apenas amigos.

- Se você diz, querida. – Belinda murmurou.

- Não importa, de todo modo. Acho que consegui chateá-lo o bastante para machucar nossa amizade. – Katie olhou para o livro em suas mãos, mordendo o lábio.

Belinda colocou a torta no forno.

- Você realmente gosta dele, não é?

- Quem? George? – a risada de Katie soou forçada para seus próprios ouvidos. – Claro, ele é um bom amigo.

Belinda olhou para Katie com algo que parecia compreensão e gentilmente deu um tapinha no rosto de Katie.

- Não há ninguém mais cego do que aquele que não quer ver. – ela citou.

- Não sinto nada por George, que não amizade. – Katie insistiu teimosamente.

Belinda pegou uma toalha e começou a limpar a farinha do balcão.

- Se você diz.

Peter entrou na cozinha.

- O que irritou Timothy? – perguntou cansadamente.

Katie virou sobre os calcanhares.

- Não vou ter essa conversa de novo. – beijou seus pais rapidamente. – Vejo vocês no próximo fim de semana, certo? – pegou seu agasalho no gancho perto da porta e desaparatou. Ficou parada na escadaria de seu prédio, olhando na direção das Gemialidades Weasley. Katie colocou o livro no bolso e desceu a rua até a loja apagada, olhando para seu relógio. Era um pouco depois da hora de fechar. Abriu a porta e assentiu curtamente para Ron. – Ele está aqui?

- George? Sim, está nos fundos. – Ron gesticulou na direção da cortina.

Katie passou pelas cortinas, ignorando as nuvens verde amareladas que cobriam o ar.

- Você acabou de ficar bravo comigo? – perguntou sem preâmbulos.

George balançou a varinha na direção das portas do fundo, deixando o ar frio de dezembro entrar com um _whoosh_. Esfregou a manga da blusa no rosto, espalhando fuligem pelas bochechas.

- O quê?

- Você. Acabou de ficar bravo comigo?

George suspirou.

- Eu não estava bravo com você, Katie. Bem, talvez um pouco. Nunca te vi como sendo do tipo que não quer compromisso. E aqui você está com um cara, sabendo que não vai chegar a lugar nenhum. Só não acho que isso vá te fazer feliz. – se virou para um par de prateleiras e começou a fuçar atrás de uma caixa. – Aqui. – George colocou um par de sapatos de salto alto vermelho sobre a mesa. – Você os esqueceu aqui...

Katie os pegou pelo fecho, entre o dedão e o indicador, apertando os olhos para o líquido que os cobria.

- Ugh. O que _é_ isso?

- _Tergeo_. – George suspirou e colocou a varinha no bolso das vestes. – Sabe os Cremes de Canário?

- Sim. – Katie colocou os sapatos o mais longe que alcançava.

- Estive tentando fazer algo para o feriado... Você sabe, tipo uma perdiz em uma pereira...? Não está indo bem... Acabei explodindo uma meleca de pêra para cima de tudo. Inclusive na minha cueca. – George murmurou.

- Oh, informação demais! – Katie exclamou, colocando as mãos sobre os ouvidos.

- Bem, foi uma vez só na semana passada. – George explicou. – Ainda não sei como isso aconteceu. – foi até a porta e a fechou, tremendo levemente. – Foi horrível conseguir explicar para minha mãe como uma meleca verde foi parar dentro da minha calça. – George se apoiou na porta e olhou para a bagunça em cima da mesa com os olhos cerrados. – Talvez eu não consiga fazer isso sem... – pressionou os lábios em uma fina linha. – Toda vez que eu tento fazer algo com um dos produtos, como mudar um pouco para um feriado ou algo assim, a mudança explode e cria essa bagunça terrível, pegajosa e fedida.

- Mas achei que estava indo tudo bem com Ron? – Katie perguntou em confusão.

George se sentou em um banquinho alto.

- Está, suponho. Se eu quiser que fique como está.

Katie mordeu uma unha.

- Mas...? – incentivou.

George engoliu em seco.

- Se eu manter como está, vai acabar virando um monumento para Fred. – admitiu com a voz estrangulada. – Eu quero... Que seja... Mais...

- Mais?

George prendeu um pé no outro banquinho, escondido sob a mesa, puxando-o e o oferecendo para Katie.

- Não posso deixar da maneira que está. – falou suavemente. – Não posso ter sempre os mesmos produtos nas prateleiras, sem atualizá-los ou mudá-los. - seu queixo tremeu brevemente, e trincou os dentes por um momento. – Se eu manter desse jeito, vai me lembrar de Fred. Mas se eu mudar, vai parecer estou traindo a memória dele. – olhou feio para a mesa arranhada. – Estou... Preso... – suspirou.

- E você está baseando isso... No quê? Os doces explodidos?

George bufou.

- Geralmente, você não é tão obtusa. – observou.

- Também não estive por perto nas últimas semanas. – Katie retorquiu.

George entrelaçou os dedos e passou vários minutos contemplando as manchas coloridas neles.

- Não consigo pensar em nada novo. Consigo, mas se eu realmente tento pôr a idéia em prática... – George indicou o cômodo. – Bem, você viu o resultado. Não consigo fazer isso sozinho...

- Você não está sozinho. – Katie disse firmemente. – Você tem Ron.

- Não é o mesmo. – George argumentou.

- Então, o que vai fazer? Parar? Simples assim?

- Não sei.

- Ei, George? – Ron passou a cabeça pela cortina. – Acabei aqui na frente, e o depósito do Gringotes está sob o balcão. Eu levo na segunda de manhã. E a lista do inventário está no balcão. Acho que precisamos vir amanhã, depois do almoço. O Mata Aula está acabando, especialmente o Febricolate e a Vomitilha. Mas eu sei fazer esses. E eu tive essa idéia brilhante. Eu acho que é brilhante, não tenho certeza, mas talvez depois do jantar você e eu possamos conversar sobre isso. É meio que como as varinhas falsas, mas não de verdade, e eu não tenho certeza de como fazer, mas pode dar certo. – Ron tagarelou. Sua boca se fechou. – Quero dizer, não temos que fazer, é claro. – adicionou duramente.

George esfregou o rosto.

- Falamos disso quando eu chegar em casa, certo?

O rosto de Ron se abateu visivelmente.

- É, tudo bem. – puxou a cabeça para o outro lado da cortina.

- Oi! Ron! – George chamou.

A cabeça de Ron atravessou lentamente a cortina.

- Sim...?

- Prometo que _vamos_ falar sobre isso. – George tentou assegurá-lo. Seus olhos se fecharam. – Avise a mamãe que vou chegar na hora do jantar, certo?

- Sim, tudo bem... – o braço de Ron passou pela cortina e ele pendurou suas vestes. Logo, George e Katie ouviram o suave _pop_ que sinalizava que Ron aparatara.

- Você acha que ele me ouviu? – George perguntou a Katie, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Provavelmente. – Katie disse.

- Bem, lá se vão sete e anos e meio de progresso. Devo tê-lo feito regredir uns quatro anos... - George refletiu. – Costumávamos ser horríveis com Ron. Por que podíamos escapar disso. E ainda faço isso... Não é uma surpresa que ele não se ache capaz de fazer algo.

- Acho que você acabou de responder sua própria pergunta. – Katie considerou.

- Como?

- Ron. Você quer alguém para trabalhar _com_ você, qual o problema com Ron? Ele tem idéias boas. É ele quem tem feito os doces desde que você reabriu e, sem ofensas, mas estão com um gosto _muito_ melhor agora. E ele parece ter se envolvido com o trabalho daqui. Então, a pergunta para você é: você quer um empregado ou um sócio? – Katie pegou seus sapatos cuidadosamente. – Então, vou experimentar essa receita de bolo de frutas para a revista, - começou. – E eu odeio bolo de fruta...

- Eu também.

- Então, se não estiver fazendo nada, talvez possa ir me ajudar a experimentar?

George saiu do banquinho e andou até o gancho, onde seu agasalho estava pendurado.

- Acho que qual-seu-nome não experimenta bolos também, eh?

- Qual-seu-nome não come doces. – Katie suspirou. – Nem gosta de ficar no apartamento quando estou fazendo minhas pesquisas.

- Você não tem senso nenhum, mulher. – George resmungou, passando os braços pelas mangas de seu agasalho. – Você me diz que está com ele pela diversão, mas vocês não parecem ter nada em comum.

- Temos o bastante em comum. – Katie bufou.

- Sexo não conta. – George retorquiu.

Katie olhou para George de boca aberta.

- Isso foi baixo. – murmurou. – Até para você.

- Enquanto estamos apontando as falhas um do outro. – George murmurou. Seus ombros caíram perante a expressão severa de Katie. – O próximo domingo à tarde está bom para você? Posso ir para seu apartamento depois do almoço se não precisar vir aqui antes e fazer algo.

- Domingo à tarde está ótimo. – Katie murmurou. Ela pareceu se inclinar um pouco para frente, mas se parou. Virou-se e passou pela cortina, o único som de sua partida sendo o arroto de Charlie soando pela loja.

George colocou os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Devo estar maluco. – suspirou. – E estragando todo o resto majestosamente... – se ajeitou e fez o mesmo caminho que Katie.

**-x-**

George bateu na porta do quarto de Ron mais tarde àquela noite.

- Ei...

Ron ergueu os olhos de onde estava arrumando suas roupas limpas para guardá-la, antes de silenciosamente voltar a sua tarefa.

George esfregou os olhos com os dedos.

- O tratamento de silêncio não é seu estilo usual. – murmurou. – O que você queria me mostrar?

Ron deu de ombros.

- Deixa pra lá.

George se sentou na ponta da cama de armar montada no quarto de Ron.

- Harry ainda está dormindo aqui?

- A maior parte do tempo. – Ron abriu uma gaveta e derrubou uma braçada de meias nela, antes de fechar.

- Ron... Eu realmente quero ver sua idéia...

- É estúpida. – Ron tirou a pilha de suéteres marrons da cama e quase os jogou dentro do armário no canto. – Fred acharia estúpido. – adicionou quase ininteligível demais para George entender.

- Não sou Fred. – escapou dos lábios de George antes que tivesse pensado nisso por mais de meio segundo. Por mais que fossem idênticos em aparência, frequentemente George se aborrecia quando as pessoas assumiam que se comportaria de modo parecido a Fred. Ron congelou no meio do quarto, um par de calças pendurada em seus dedos. Eles se olharam em silêncio, que ficou cada vez mais desconfortável até Ron começar a redobrar as calças.

- O que você disse? – murmurou, quebrando o silêncio que os engolfou.

- Não sou Fred... – George esticou o braço e pegou o travesseiro da outra ponta da cama. O apertou contra o peito, os dedos cegamente procurando pela ponta da fronha, começando a torcê-la. – Não sou cego. Fred... – George respirou fundo. _Desculpe, mano... Mas é verdade..._ – Fred podia ser um idiota. – falou rapidamente. – E eu quero ver suas idéias.

Lentamente, Ron colocou as calças no armário, ao lado da pilha de suéteres e voltou para sua cama. Abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e tirou um pequeno diário, folheando-o.

– Fiz Hermione me mostrar como fazer o feitiço funcionar... – murmurou. – Não é muito difícil, e sei já está um pouco tarde nessa temporada, mas você sabe que sempre tem alguém que espera até o último minuto para esse tipo de coisa... – ofereceu o diário aberto em uma página onde o rascunho de uma caixa pequena embrulhada em papel colorido, completa por um laço no topo. – Quando você a abre, há um atraso de uns dez minutos, e uma árvore de um metro e oitenta, mais ou menos, aparece. Completamente decorada e tudo o mais.

Os olhos de George correram para a lista de feitiços escrita sob o desenho. Eram todos simples, nada que um aluno do sexto ano não pudesse lidar.

- E qual a brincadeira?

As esquinas dos lábios de Ron se ergueram momentaneamente.

- Maior a caixa, menor a árvore.

George pegou sua varinha e conjurou um lápis.

- Qual o tamanho da caixa que você está pensando?

- Algo desse tamanho... – Ron desenhou uma caixa grande com a varinha, as linhas brilhantes flutuando na frente deles. – Funda o bastante para alguma árvore pateticamente pequena ficar escondida dentro. As menores devem caber na palma da mão. Podem ter decorações simples, como aquelas correntes de papel que Ginny adora fazer, ou podem estar decoradas com luzes.

George estudou a página manchada.

- E Hermione te ajudou com isso? Parece que isso cai na definição dela de desnecessariamente enganoso...

Ron bufou.

- Ela diz que se você espera até o último minuto para comprar algo, então você receber o que merece, especialmente se você pensa que as melhores coisas estão nas maiores caixas.

- Você já testou? – George perguntou.

Ron assentiu.

- Sim. Funcionou bem. Mas o feitiço perde força e a coisa toda some em alguns dias.

- Uma característica de venda, isso. – George riu suavemente. Acalmou-se e leu a página novamente. – Acha que pode me ensinar, enquanto fazemos os Mata Aula amanhã à tarde?

Os olhos de Ron se arregalaram em surpresa, mas ele se recompôs.

- Sim... – falou quase casualmente _demais_.

- Brilhante. – George se levantou e devolveu o jornal para Ron. – Obrigado...

**-x-**

_Tap-tap-tap._

Harry resmungou e se virou, puxando o cobertor por sobre a cabeça.

_Tap-tap-tap._

Colocou a cabeça sob o travesseiro.

_Tap-tap-tap._

Irritado, Harry jogou o travesseiro no chão e tentou olhar para o berço do outro lado do quarto, mas tudo o que conseguia ver era uma forma retangular fora de foco. Pegou o óculos e o colocou, pegando seu relógio. Era um pouco além da uma da manhã.

_Tap-tap-tap._

Teddy estava com o costume de bater na grade do berço quando acordava no meio da noite, para se divertir até voltar a dormir. Normalmente, isso não incomodava Harry, mas ele fora arrancado de um sonho particularmente delicioso. Harry virou a cabeça na direção do berço, mas Teddy ainda estava dormindo, as mãos do lado da cabeça, suaves roncos escapando de sua boca aberta ocasionalmente.

_Tap-tap-tap._

O som estava vindo da janela. Harry olhou para a janela embaçada e afastou o cobertor, colocando os pés no chão. Sibilou quando seus pés descalços fizeram contato com a madeira gelada, e foi até a janela, abrindo-a apenas o bastante para que a pequena coruja entrasse no quarto.

- Chegou um pouco tarde, Ariel, não é? – perguntou suavemente à coruja de Ginny. Ela piou no que poderia ter sido uma risada e esticou a pata. Harry pegou a carta e a deixou de lado. – Vamos, vou te levar até a cozinha. É mais aquecida e você pode passar o resto da noite lá. – ofereceu o braço a Ariel, que pousou em seu pulso, as garras se prendendo levemente em sua pele. Harry atravessou o quarto, abriu a porta e desceu as escadas.

A cozinha estava quase assustadoramente quente comparada ao quarto e as escadas. Ariel flutuou graciosamente até o poleiro, ao lado de Errol, que meramente deu alguns passos para o lado, dando mais espaço para a outra coruja, sem sequer abrir os olhos. Harry colocou mais água na vasilha e ofereceu um petisco de coruja para Ariel. Ela bebeu a água, mas ignorou o petisco.

- Tudo bem, então. – Harry murmurou. – Vou deixar aqui se quiser comer mais tarde. – avisou, colocando o petisco no parapeito da janela. Correu uma mão pelas penas suaves de Ariel. – Você pode voltar pela manhã. Não precisa esperar eu responder. – os olhos largos de Ariel se cerraram e Harry riu um pouco. – A não ser que ela tenha te dito para esperar uma resposta? – adivinhou. Ariel cutucou seus dedos em resposta. – Certo. Terei algo para você depois do café da manhã, então.

Harry fez um último carinho em Ariel, antes subir as escadas correndo e se esconder sob os cobertores, na esperança de que o feitiço de aquecimento não tivesse se desfeito ainda. Balançou a varinha para acender o candelabro e pegou a carta. Ginny não se sentava para escrever cartas longas. Ela escrevia um pouco todo dia, por uma semana, e a mandava na sexta-feira ou no sábado. Olhou para Teddy para ver se a luz o incomodava, mas Teddy dormia cada vez mais profundamente conforme ficava mais velho. Harry supunha que podia explodir algo perto do berço e Teddy, talvez, torcesse o nariz, mas provavelmente dormiria o tempo todo também.

Satisfeito que Teddy ia continuar dormindo, Harry pegou a carta e passou o dedo sob o selo.

_6 de dezembro, 1998_

_Querido Harry,_

_Está começando a ficar ridículo. Não as aulas, embora elas sejam ridículas por si só. Os olheiros de Quadribol. Todas as semanas, alguém manda uma carta para a escola. Recebi quatro do Falmouth (ugh, não!); três dos Cannons (desculpe, Ron, mas preferiria estar em um time que ganha de vez em quando...); três das Harpies (pode não ser muito ruim, mas não consigo ficar ao redor de mulheres o tempo todo...); duas do Montrose (isso é uma surpresa), Puddlemere (interessante) e Portree (mas ele acabou de começar — parece um desesperado, se quer saber); e, finalmente, uma do Appleby. O olheiro do Falmouth está oferecendo cada vez mais ouro, mesmo que eu não tenha respondido de nenhuma maneira. A olheira das Harpies não apenas me escreve, como também manda bilhetes da Gwenog Jones. Quem, aparentemente, também está escrevendo para a mamãe e o papai. Como se eu não pudesse tomar minhas próprias decisões. Como se ir para o País de Gales aos dezoito anos fosse algo ruim! Não é como se houvesse muito o que fazer em Holyhead e, além do mais, Charlie estará na reserva de dragões, não é como se eu fosse estar completamente longe da família._

_Mas, sério, bastante é o bastante. Estou recebendo cartas de times diferentes a cada dois dias. Desde o primeiro jogo de Quadribol._

_Você conheceu o dono dos Falcons? Ele fica dando dica que se eu assinar com ele e levar você como Apanhador, eu receberia um bônus gordo. Aparentemente, ele pensa que se me conseguir, consegue você também._

_Meus olhos se fechando enquanto falo..._

_Boa noite._

_8 de dezembro, 1998_

_Harry..._

_Você investigou o Professor Carter? Ele mencionou isso durante a aula no outro dia, falou que precisava ir até o Ministério para uma reunião com os Aurores sobre o histórico dele. Posso apenas assumir que você tenha iniciado isso. Quero dizer, ninguém mais se deu ao trabalho de verificar o histórico de algum Professor de Defesa, e você é o único novo Auror._

_Então...? Descobriu algo interessante?_

_Nós sabemos o básico, mas nada além disso. Ele meio que fica sozinho pela escola. Ele pareceu um pouco triste, entretanto. Queria saber o que o fez sair da América para dar aula aqui._

_Hermione me disse para deixar o homem em paz. Ele tem um trabalho difícil o bastante sem alunos especulando o passado dele..._

_Hmph. Ela não é divertida._

Aqui a letra de Ginny se transformou na de Hermione.

_Eu sou divertida, só prefiro não passar meu tempo desnecessariamente fuçando no passado alheio._

Harry sorriu e continuou a ler.

_9 de dezembro, 1998_

_Acabei de receber a carta que você escreveu semana passada. Depois do natal, quando você terá de ir? Quanto tempo ficará fora? E achei que você tinha que depor no julgamento de Draco Malfoy...?_

_Vou poder te escrever? Espera, isso foi idiota, provavelmente não..._

_Você vai estar em casa quando eu for para o feriado, certo? Eles não vão mudar de idéia de repente e mandar você Merlin sabe para onde antes, né?_

_Espero que não... Senti muito a sua falta ano passado._

_11 de dezembro, 1998_

_Finalmente tenho passe livre para o treino! Madame Pomfrey tinha me colocado restrições para o treino desde o jogo contra Sonserina, mas ela me fez ir vê-la hoje depois do almoço e me declarou saudável o bastante para fazer mais do que apenas flutuar na minha vassoura durante os treinos. O que é excelente, por que estou tentando fazer o pobre Dennis melhorar. É muito mais difícil explicar quando ele parece aprender melhor se puder ver do que estou falando._

_Semana que vem será horrível. Todas as aulas estão revendo tudo o que aprendemos desde o primeiro ano. Acho que eles pensam que podemos esquecer durante o feriado. E, não apenas isso, eles decidiram que precisamos de deveres para o feriado. Talvez se eu te recompensar, você possa me ajudar com os de Defesa?_

_Então, o trem vai chegar às seis no próximo sábado. Talvez possa ir me encontrar? Ron vai encontrar com Hermione e eles vão jantar na casa dos pais dela. Mas tenho certeza de que você sabia disso. Você e Ron conversam sobre tudo._

_Te vejo em uma semana. Eu sei que você precisa trabalhar a maior parte do tempo, e não vai ser como no verão, mas vai ser melhor do que as vezes que nos vimos durante o semestre. Eu realmente sinto falta daquelas horas entre o jantar e irmos para a cama. E por mais que eu esteja de acordo com as cartas, não é a mesma coisa que conversar._

_Certo, preciso terminar. Demelza e Hermione estão ameaçando me enfeitiçar. Estão falando que o som da pena no pergaminho não as deixa dormir._

_Amor, Ginny._

Harry sorriu um pouco e colocou a carta de lado. Apagou a luz e se deitou, puxando o cobertor até o queixo. Dormiu, enquanto preparava mentalmente sua resposta a Ginny.

_Harry entrou em um quarto grande, com um espelho longo. Ginny estava parada na frente dele, se virando de um lado para o outro, examinando o caimento de um vestido que Harry nunca a tinha visto usar antes. Apertado e preto, caia sobre as curvas de Ginny, modelando seu torso, antes de se encher no quadril dela._

_- É um vestido bonito. – falou._

_- Você acha? – ela perguntou, lentamente se virando para olhá-lo, alisando o tecido em sua cintura. Começou a andar um pouco. – Não tenho certeza._

_- Você está ótima._

_Ginny parou diretamente em sua frente._

_- Mesmo? – ela se virou em um círculo lento. – Você não acha muito... Maduro?_

_- É bonito. – Harry sentiu sua língua grudar no céu da boca._

_Ginny se voltou para o espelho, a cabeça inclinada para um lado._

_- Não sei..._

_- Pare de me provocar, Ginevra._

_Ginny riu._

_- Dificilmente o estou provocando._

_Harry segurou um de seus braços, a virando, bruscamente a empurrando contra a parede ao lado do espelho. Seu corpo pressionou o dela, uma mão traçando o volume de seus seios._

_- Me diga como isso não é provocar, Ginevra. – rosnou, sua cabeça se abaixando, sua boca tomando a dela._

_Ginny se afastou levemente._

_- Não é provocar. – murmurou, seus dentes se prendendo gentilmente ao redor de seu lóbulo. – Isso é provocar. – adicionou._

Harry estava em pé dentro da banheira, sob o jato de água, suas mãos apoiadas na parede.

Tinha sido uma noite longa, pontuada por sonhos que o deixaram ofegante, apertando o cobertor entre os dedos. Tivera esperanças que, uma vez que levantasse, a necessidade dolorosa que o preenchia fosse desaparecer, mas mesmo a tarefa de trocar a frauda de Teddy e preparar uma mamadeira para ele não afastou completamente tal necessidade. Colocou Teddy no chiqueirinho na sala de estar, onde Arthur estava lendo o Profeta de Domingo, antes de voltar para o andar de cima e entrar no banheiro, verificando várias vezes se a porta estava mesmo trancada.

Apoiou um cotovelo na parede, apoiando o antebraço na parede, a testa apoiada em seu braço. A outra mão escorregou para baixo, fazendo Harry sorrir amargamente. Dividir um dormitório com outros quatro garotos por seis anos tinha, pelo menos, lhe ensinado a resolver o problema com as próprias mãos e com uma rapidez que Harry esperava não ser um presságio para as coisas por vir, quando não precisasse resolver essas coisas sozinho. Era grato que o som da água correndo abafava qualquer som que pudesse deixar escapar. Não apenas aprendera a fazer isso rapidamente, como também a fazer silenciosamente.

Harry pegou o sabonete e tomou banho, ciente do tempo que estivera no banheiro, altamente ciente de que qualquer um poderia estar esperando na escada. Entrou sob o jato de água e tirou a espuma do corpo. Desligou o registro e pegou a toalha que colocara onde pudesse encontrá-la sem precisar _vê-la_. Secou-se e se vestiu, pegando a varinha e limpando a banheira com um feitiço de limpeza.

Destrancou a porta e a abriu para ver George encostado na parede.

- Sobrou água quente? – George perguntou, espiando dentro do banheiro. – Não que eu precise. – suspirou.

- Você está bem? – Harry perguntou, estudando George. Ele estava pálido, com manchas escuras sob os olhos.

- Bem... Só não dormi bem. – George bocejou. – Sonhos... – sua orelha ficou rosada, a ponta visível sob o cabelo.

Harry pigarreou, ciente de que George iria matá-lo alegremente por dizer isso, mas dedilhou o tecido do seu pijama e respondeu.

- Conheço a sensação...

George olhou feio para Harry e se afastou da parede. Harry recusou rapidamente, se encolhendo um pouco.

- Nunca mais me fale algo do tipo. – George suspirou. – Eu não me importo se você e Ginny estiverem casados por vinte anos com uma dúzia de filhos, isso não é algo que quero ouvir...

- Erm... Sim... – Harry desceu as escadas e desapareceu no patamar.

George entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si, abrindo o registro da água fria. Lentamente tirou seu pijama e os deixou em uma pilha no chão. Entrou sob a água gelada com um ofego.

- Acho que é uma boa coisa que Timothy não entenda... – murmurou melancolicamente. – Ele provavelmente ia querer me socar até eu virar poeira pelo que fiquei pensando noite passada...

_Continua..._


	31. Home For The Holidays

**Capítulo Trinta e Um**

**Home For The Holidays**

Harry andou com dificuldade pelo caminho coberto de neve que levava dos portões de Hogwarts até a porta. McGonagall tinha lhe escrito na semana anterior, pedindo que ele a encontrasse na sala dos professores. Abriu a porta com esforço e entrou no hall, tirando neve de suas botas. O som de seus passos ecoou ruidosamente pela entrada — estava silencioso desde que, nessa hora do dia, os alunos estavam tendo aula. Harry correu até a Sala dos Professores e sorriu um pouco para as gárgulas que a guardavam.

- Feitiço de Proteu. – murmurou. A porta abriu e Harry entrou na sala aquecida. McGonagall estava sentada perto do fogo, conversando com alguém que Harry não conseguia ver por causa da alta cadeira. – Boa tarde, professora. - Harry disse, sua voz morrendo quando viu Ginny se levantar da outra cadeira. Olhou-a com confusão, que ela respondeu com um leve dar de ombros. Ela também não sabia por que eles estavam ali.

- Você está adiantado. – McGonagall disse em tom de aprovação. Gesticulou para a bandeja na mesa. – Chá? Biscoito?

- Não, obrigado. – Harry sentiu seu rosto se franzir. – Então, há que devo a honra dessa reunião? – perguntou cautelosamente. – Achei que o professor Snape tivesse sido inocentado...?

- Ele foi. – McGonagall gesticulou para Harry e Ginny. – Professor Snape me encarregou de lhe dar uma coisa. – falou a Harry. – Achei que você poderia querer a companhia da senhorita Weasley para isso.

Mais uma vez, Harry trocou um olhar confuso com Ginny, enquanto seguiam McGonagall até as masmorras, onde Snape dera aulas de Poções. Harry apertou seu agasalho ao redor de seu corpo, se arrepiando de frio. McGonagall bateu a varinha em uma porta escondida, que se abriu para revelar os aposentos de Snape.

- Há algumas coisas que ele queria que você tivesse... – McGonagall disse quietamente.

- O que ele pode ter tido que eu fosse querer? – Harry balbuciou.

- Eu não sei. – McGonagall respondeu rapidamente. – Entretanto, ele me disse que tudo o que está naquele armário... – ela apontou para um pequeno armário na parede perto da mesa. – É seu, se assim você desejar. – olhou para Harry sobre o aro quadrado de seu óculos. – Vou deixá-los, então. – saindo do aposento, McGonagall acenou a varinha e o lugar ficou aquecido.

Harry estudou o armário cuidadosamente, pegando sua varinha.

- Você realmente acha que vai precisar de sua varinha? – Ginny perguntou suavemente.

- Não sei. – Harry falou. – Quem sabe que tipos de feitiços ele colocou? – apontou a varinha para o armário, formando o encantamento em sua cabeça. Não abriu.

- Você precisa intencionar, tonto. – Ginny disse levemente.

- Eu sei disso. – Harry resmungou.

Ginny tirou a própria varinha das vestes.

- Quer que eu faça isso?

Irritado, Harry balançou a cabeça.

- _Alohamora_. – a porta abriu uma fresta e Harry, cuidadosamente, usou a ponta da varinha para abrir ainda mais.

- Que legal. Snape te deixou poeira. – Ginny comentou secamente. – E alguns pedaços de pergaminho.

Harry olhou para a mochila de Ginny.

- Está com suas luvas de couro de dragão?

- Sim. – Ginny fuçou na mochila e pegou suas luvas.

- Posso pegar emprestada?

Ginny olhou duvidosamente para as mãos de Harry.

- Não pense que vão te servir. E você não vai usar um feitiço para aumentá-las, também. – disse rapidamente, colocando as luvas nas próprias mãos. Procurou no armário o que provou ser parte de uma fotografia e o final de uma página de carta. – Essa não é sua mãe? – perguntou, erguendo a foto para ele ver.

Cuidadosamente, Harry pegou a foto.

- Sim... É. – seus olhos começaram a arder e ele piscou rapidamente. Era a metade perdida da foto de seu primeiro aniversário. Lily estava sentada no tapete da sala, com pernas de índio, rindo e falando algo que Harry não sabia se era para ele ou James.

- E isso? – Ginny lhe deu o pergaminho.

- Mamãe escreveu para Sirius. – Harry explicou. – Ele me mandou uma vassoura de brinquedo como presente de aniversário. O resto da carta era como as coisas estavam em Godric Hollow. Acho que eles tinham acabado de se mudar para lá. – Harry olhou para o pergaminho. A conclusão da carta era breve, mas Harry estava mais interessado na assinatura no final da página. _Lily_.

- Como Snape conseguiu isso?

Harry se sentou na cadeira, seus joelhos subitamente fracos.

- Ele foi até Grimmauld Place depois que... Dumbledore... – Harry sentiu sua garganta se fechar. Respirou fundo. – Ele encontrou no antigo quarto de Sirius.

Ginny franziu o cenho.

- Achei que Sirius não morasse mais lá depois de ter fugido. – ela falou. – Não até a Ordem começar a usar o lugar.

- Sirius tinha um apartamento. – Harry murmurou. – Depois que eles terminaram a escola, Remus morou lá com ele. Suponho que Remus levou todas as coisas de Sirius para Grimmauld Place quando a Ordem foi pra lá. – olhou para o pedaço de foto e pergaminho em suas mãos. Para qualquer outra pessoa, isso não valia nada, mas Harry preferia ter isso a todo o ouro em seu cofre em Gringotes.

- Por que Snape pegou só essas partes? – Ginny perguntou.

Harry sorriu e correu uma mão pelo cabelo.

- Por que a carta era para Sirius, é claro. – falou. – Se você fosse Snape, _você_ ia querer ter uma carta que começa com "Querido Padfoot"?

- Bem, quando você coloca desse modo. – Ginny respondeu, se acomodando no colo de Harry. Ele estava sentado na única cadeira do cômodo. – E a foto?

- Meu pai e eu estávamos nela, também. – Harry explicou. – É aquela que está na parede, perto da cama, no quarto de Bill.

- Ah.

- Meu pai e Snape nunca se deram bem de verdade. – Harry adicionou. – E considerando como Snape se sentia por minha mãe... – a voz de Harry morreu.

- Compreensível. – Ginny disse. – Se eu encontrasse uma foto sua com Cho, eu também cortaria a parte dela. – olhou para o rosto de Harry. – O que foi?

- Oh, nada, mesmo. Só pensando...

- E...?

- Todos os 'e se'. E se Snape não tivesse se juntado às Artes das Trevas quando era mais jovem? E se meu pai não se divertisse tanto zombando de Snape? E se Snape não tivesse ido até Dumbledore com os planos de Riddle para se livrar de mim? E se Snape não tivesse salvado minha vida mais de uma vez aqui...?

- Odeio quando você faz isso. – Ginny disse neutramente.

- Faço o quê?

- Fala de Snape como se ele tivesse feito isso tudo por altruísmo. – Ginny bufou. – Por que você realmente não acha que ele fez isso por você, acha? – as sobrancelhas de Harry se juntaram levemente e Ginny ergueu a foto. – Ele fez isso tudo por ela.

Harry tirou a foto de Ginny.

- Eu sei. – murmurou. – Mas não é justo. Ele não era um idiota malvado como todos pensam. Precisava de um bom xampu, com certeza... Egoísta e vingativo, certo. Mas ele nunca esteve no mesmo nível de maldade que Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny soltou o ar.

- Ufa. E por um momento, eu achei que você tinha pirado.

- Ainda não. – Harry passou os braços ao redor de Ginny. – Preciso ir. É a vez de Narcissa Malfoy hoje. – apoiou a testa no ombro dela. – Ao menos, ela é fácil. – Ginny saiu do colo de Harry e lhe ofereceu uma mão. Harry a aceitou enquanto se levantava. Andaram até a entrada da escola em um silêncio confortável. – Te vejo sábado. – Harry murmurou antes de beijar Ginny. Tinha intencionado para que fosse casual, considerando que as aulas estavam para terminar, mas no segundo em que sua boca encostou na dela, seus braços se apertaram ao redor de sua cintura e ele a tirou do chão, cedendo às exigências de sua imaginação fervorosa. Relutantemente, a colocou no chão e terminou o beijo. – Sábado. – prometeu, antes de ir embora, usando a varinha para abrir a pesada porta.

**-x-**

Harry caminhou apressadamente pelo labirinto de cubículos e jogou seu agasalho em cima da parede de seu próprio pequeno cubículo, antes de correr a toda velocidade até os elevadores.

- Droga, droga, droga, droga, droga... – murmurou, apertando o botão. Estava atrasado. Olhou feio para as portas do elevador e começou a apertar o botão repetidamente, murmurando. – Vamos, vamos...

- O elevador não chega mais rápido se você continuar apertando o botão dessa maneira. – uma voz zombeteira disse atrás de Harry. Avery Carmichael estava parado um pouco atrás de Harry.

- Não enche, Avery. – Harry murmurou, olhando impacientemente por cima do ombro.

- É sua própria culpa. – Avery provocou. – Caindo fora e indo para Hogwarts daquela maneira.

Harry se virou.

- O que eu fiz em Hogwarts não é da sua conta. – brigou. – Além do mais, McGonagall me chamou. – as portas do elevador se abriram e Harry entrou, determinado a manter os olhos no chão. Tinha um relacionamento desconfortável com Avery desde que tinha capturado Nott. O óbvio desdém de Avery tinha se transformado em rancor. Mas, ocasionalmente, como agora, Avery não conseguia resistir a urgência de cutucar Harry não-tão-sutilmente, apenas para ver o temperamento de Harry se manifestar. O caminho até o Nível Um durou alguns segundos e Harry rapidamente caminhou até a mesma sala de conferência em que tinha dado seu depoimento a favor de Lucius Malfoy.

Passou pelas portas abruptamente, ofegando um pouco. Narcissa Malfoy ergueu os olhos, assustada. Seu rosto rapidamente voltou para suas linhas neutras e ela voltou a examinar atentamente suas mãos, juntas sobre a mesa. Ela estava sozinha.

- Os cavalheiros da Suprema Corte foram pegar algo há um momento. – falou para Harry, ainda sem olhá-lo. – Falaram que voltariam logo.

- Oh. Erm... Obrigado... – Harry se sentou do outro lado da mesa, várias cadeiras longe de Narcissa. Furtivamente, a estudou enquanto ela esperava pelos bruxos da Suprema Corte. Em toda sua vida, tinha visto Narcissa poucas vezes, e a maioria dessas vezes tinha sido durante períodos de grandes estresse, Harry agora sabia. Ele estava surpreso com sua habilidade de permanecer calma e aparentemente distante. A única vez que vira algo além dessa expressão no rosto dela, tinha sido durante a batalha na escola, quando ela e Lucius estavam freneticamente procurando por Draco. Harry imaginou se alguma coisa, além de seu filho, a faria abandonar essa fachada.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – Narcissa perguntou de repente no silêncio tenso.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Todos já não sofreram o bastante? – respondeu em voz baixa.- E se não fosse... – foi interrompido pelos dois membros da Suprema Corte que entraram no cômodo.

Quando o primeiro se acomodou em sua cadeira, ele começou.

- Potter, você mantêm que a senhora Malfoy não participou ativamente em qualquer das atividades do ano passado, correto?

- Sim... – Harry conseguia sentir o suor correndo por suas costas. – Eu, erm... A vi... Na mansão Malfoy, quando Charity Burbage foi assassinada... – admitiu lentamente. – Ela estava lá...

- E ela não fez nada para impedir? – o outro bruxo perguntou friamente.

- Você faria? – Harry desafiou. – Se Voldemort estivesse sentado há alguns metros de você, você arriscaria as vidas de seu marido, seu único filho e sua própria, para interferir? – perguntou incredulamente.

- Não foi isso que sua própria mãe fez? – retorquiu o segundo bruxo.

- O que minha mãe fez dificilmente é relevante para esse caso. – Harry disse enfaticamente.

- Não é? – segundo bruxo perguntou astutamente.

Harry o olhou pensativamente.

- Você não sabe como é. – disse em tom de conversa. – Voldemort não se importava com quem ele matava ou torturava, nem mesmo seus próprios seguidores. E você vai se sentar aqui e afirmar que ela é menos mãe, por que não quis fazer o que a minha fez? – os olhos de Harry foram para Narcissa e voltaram para o bruxo. – Ela fez o que achou ser melhor para seu filho. Ela tentou protegê-lo da única maneira que sabia, por que, acredite em mim, sacrifício próprio não é exatamente uma qualidade cultivada pela Mais Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black. – adicionou sarcasticamente. – E ela salvou minha vida. Na primeira vez em que enfrentei Voldemort na noite da batalha, na Floresta Proibida. Ele achou que eu estava morto e mandou que ela verificasse. Ela sabia que eu estava vivo e mentiu para ele. E, sim, e daí que era apenas para ter certeza de que seu filho estava vivo e que ela provavelmente não se importava com o que aconteceria comigo depois? Ela ainda fez isso. – Harry se recostou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, olhando desafiadoramente para o bruxo.

O bruxo corou de raiva, mas engoliu sua resposta raivosa.

- Então, você está dizendo que a senhora Malfoy nunca foi uma Comensal da Morte nem apoiava Voldemort?

- Olhe o braço dela, pelo amor de Merlin, se você quer saber se ela é uma Comensal da Morte. – Harry suspirou. – Mas em todas as ocasiões em que tive a infelicidade de encontrar com os Comensais, Narcissa Malfoy não era um deles. Seu marido, sim. Seu filho, sim. Mas isso não a transforma em uma, não é? E se ela o apoiava ativamente ou não, posso apenas imaginar...

**-x-**

De todas as pessoas que Ginny esperava ver na entrada de Hogwarts, Fleur não era uma delas. Mas lá estava ela, uma cesta em um braço, tirando flocos de neve de seu cabelo prateado.

- Ginny! – Fleur exclamou. – Que adorável vê-la.

- Olá, Fleur. – Ginny murmurou.

- Você viu o Bill? – ela perguntou. – Ele teve que trabalhar até tarde, então pensei em trazer algo para ele comer... – ergueu a cesta.

- No corujal, eu acho.

- _Merci_, Ginny.

Fleur começou a se afastar quando Ginny se lembrou de algo que Hermione tinha sugerido.

- Fleur, espere! Eu vou... Eu vou com você... – Ginny gaguejou. Correu para alcançar Fleur.

- Isso seria bom. – Fleur disse, sorrindo. – Eu ainda me perco nesse lugar...

Caminharam por vários minutos em um silêncio quase desconfortável. Ginny nunca soube o que falar para sua cunhada, especialmente desde que tinha a detestado por tanto tempo.

- Erm... Fleur...?

- Hmm?

- Eu posso... Isso é, eu poderia...? – Ginny pigarreou. – Posse lhe perguntar algo? É meio pessoal. – adicionou, dando a oportunidade para Fleur recusar.

- É claro. – Fleur voltou sua atenção para Ginny, que estava olhando para frente.

- Como soube que era Bill? – Ginny perguntou duramente. – Quero dizer, como soube que Bill estava realmente apaixonado por _você_ e não pela veela?

Para a surpresa de Ginny, as bochechas de Fleur coraram.

- Ele foi _normal_. – disse com uma risada leve. – A maioria dos outros garotos ou homens que eu conhecia, que tentavam chamar minha atenção, falavam algo para tentar me impressionar, ou tropeçavam nos próprios pés perto de mim, mas não Bill. Ele nunca me tratou como se eu fosse algo frágil, que poderia se machucar com uma brisa. – os ombros de Fleur se ergueram e abaixaram em um dar de ombros delicado. – Bill foi normal. – ela repetiu, como se isso explicasse tudo.

Chegaram ao pé da escada que levava ao Corujal.

- Acho que eles estão do outro lado. – Ginny falou para Fleur, gesticulando para o outro lado da torre.

- Obrigada, Ginny. – Fleur disse. – Pela companhia.

- De nada. – Ginny respondeu. – E obrigada pela conversa.

- Fiquei surpresa que tenha perguntado. – Fleur disse calmamente. – Considerando que é assim que você e Harry se tratam. – antes de Ginny pudesse piscar, Fleur lhe deu um beijo em cada bochecha, antes de murmurar: - _Au revoire_, Ginny. Eu a verei durante o feriado, certo?

- Sim.

- Ah, lá está Bill! – Fleur falou, acenando para Ginny, antes de ir se encontrar com Bill. Ginny se escondeu atrás de um dos maiores arbustos no pé da torre, observando Bill cumprimentar sua esposa. Enquanto todos os outros bruxos tropeçavam nos próprios pés ou quase perdiam os olhos olhando Fleur, Bill reagia da maneira que Fleur tinha dito. Era como se a veela não existisse.

**-x-**

Ginny se sentou no pé da cama de Hermione, suas costas contra um dos pilares.

- Então? – Hermione perguntou, lançando feitiços não verbais nas cortinas de sua cama para evitar que o som da conversa atrapalhasse Demelza.

- Então o quê? – Ginny perguntou inocentemente.

- Bem, - Hermione começou. – eu te vi com Fleur, mais cedo. Sem ter alguém apontando uma varinha para sua cabeça. – ela adicionou ironicamente.

- Talvez ela não seja tão horrível quanto eu achei. – Ginny admitiu. – E ela faz bastante sentido. – Ginny deixou a surpresa aparecer no rosto de Hermione, antes de adicionar rapidamente. – Às vezes.

Hermione girou os olhos.

- Ela não é uma idiota. – lembrou. – Afinal, o Cálice a escolheu para representar Beauxbatons. Você não pode ser excêntrica e competir no Tribruxo. – Hermione disse, deliberadamente imitando o tom de Percy.

- Ela disse algo. – Ginny contou lentamente. As sobrancelhas de Hermione se ergueram em uma pergunta silenciosa e Ginny continuou. – Ela falou que Harry e eu nos tratamos como se fôssemos normais...

- Vocês se tratam assim.

Ginny mordeu a unha.

- Mas não devia ser mais... Especial?

Hermione afastou o cabelo dos olhos.

- Mas é especial, não vê? Vocês dois não precisam tentar fingir perto do outro, ou tentar fazer jus a algum ideal absurdo. – colocou os joelhos na altura do peito e os abraçou. – Apenas isso é bastante especial. Há pessoas que passam a vida sem isso.

- É como mamãe e papai... – Ginny murmurou. – Mamãe pode pirar completamente por que os gêmeos passam todo seu tempo livre inventando doces de brincadeiras, ou papai pode colecionar baterias até que elas o engulam... E nada disso importa... – puxou o cabelo para cima do ombro e começou a fazer uma trança, o rosto pensativo. – Luna disse uma coisa há uns meses... O que ela não queria fazer com... – tirou as pernas de sob seu corpo e segurou a cortina com uma mão. – Melhor ir dormir. O trem irá partir cedo amanhã. – saiu da cama de Hermione e caminhou os poucos passos até a sua, deslizando para baixo do cobertor aquecido.

O sono não chegou fácil para Ginny àquela noite. Muitas imagens passaram por sua memória, uma atrás da outra.

**-x-**

Enquanto Hogsmeade sumia à distância, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Dean e Hannah se acomodavam em seu compartimento. A conversa saia de um tópico e outro aos poucos, mas não foi desconfortável ou tenso, meramente o resultado de terem acordado cedo e a agenda intensa de um aluno do sétimo ano. Quase perto do fim da viagem, Dean olhou para Luna e cutucou o tornozelo dela, apoiado ao seu lado no banco.

- O que você e seu pai vão fazer no feriado? – ele perguntou curiosamente. Luna tinha perdido o natal anterior, passando os próximos quatro meses na masmorra sob a Mansão Malfoy, depois de ter sido seqüestrada por Comensais da Morte na estação King's Cross.

- Oh, meu pai finalmente reconstruiu a casa e nós provavelmente vamos fazer o que sempre fazemos.

- Sopa de Dilátex Voraz? – Hermione adivinhou, se lembrando do alarde que Xinophilius fizera sobre outros terem roubado sua receita.

- E fazer correntes de papel para colocar no túmulo da mamãe. – Luna adicionou quietamente. – Com as flores. Ela gostava de flores. – Luna explicou. Olhou para o nada. – Não fazemos muito, meu pai e eu. Talvez por que mamãe morreu na semana antes do Natal. Era a época do ano favorita dela e desde que ela morreu, meu pai tenta reproduzir o que mamãe gostava de fazer, mas ele não tenta mais de verdade. – deu de ombros. – Então, não fazemos muita bagunça. – Luna usou o pé para cutucar Dean. – E você?

Dean brincou com os cadarços dos tênis de Luna.

- Vou para casa. – falou lentamente, depois de uma longa pausa. – Não estive lá desde o penúltimo verão. – esfregou os olhos com uma mão. – Meu... – Dean engoliu em seco. – Meu pai faz pernil e batatas doces. Como o que os pais dele faziam quando ele era criança. Com pudim de ameixa para a sobremesa. E vamos à igreja na véspera de natal. Katherine e Charlotte vão esperar pelo Papai Noel e acabam dormindo no tapete. O último natal que passei em casa, Charlotte acordou todo mundo as cinco e meia da manhã.

- Sua mãe sabe? – Ginny perguntou suavemente.

Dean balançou a cabeça.

- Queria que fosse surpresa. – admitiu. – Nós estamos... Nos falando.. – olhou para fora da janela rapidamente e Hannah mudou de assunto.

- A avó de Neville convidou meu pai e eu para cearmos na casa deles no Natal. – falou um pouco alto demais.

- Mesmo? – Hermione perguntou. – Como isso aconteceu?

- Bem... – Hannah coçou o nariz pensativamente. – Meu pai encontrou a senhora Longbottom no Beco Diagonal quando estava fazendo as compras de natal, e ela quis saber se ele ia fazer um bom jantar para nós. Quando papai disse que estávamos planejando ir ao Caldeirão Furado, ela disse que isso era a maior besteira e que eu merecia uma boa refeição feita em casa para o feriado. – Hannah riu. – Acho que ela está tentando juntar Neville e eu para que nos casemos e comecemos a produzir bisnetos para ela assim que eu terminar a escola. – Hannah se inclinou para frente, rindo ainda mais. – Honestamente! Podem imaginar isso? Neville e eu? Não temos nada em comum, exceto a cor do cabelo. – se acalmou um pouco. – Acho que não vamos. Tom é parente do meu pai. Acho que ele é sobrinho do primo da bisavó do meu pai ou algo assim... Ceamos no natal com Tom desde que eu era uma garotinha.

- Não sabia que você era parente do Tom. – Luna disse.

- Sim. Quando minha mãe morreu, ele se garantiu que papai comesse até que eu voltasse da escola. – Hannah gesticulou para Hermione e Ginny. – E vocês duas?

- Véspera de natal n'A Toca e natal com meus pais. – Hermione disse. – Acho que Ron vai ir jantar conosco no dia depois do natal. Desafiar meu pai para uma partida ou duas de xadrez. Embora eu não tenha idéia do por quê preciso estar lá para isso. – Hermione adicionou com um encolher de ombros. – Preferia ter aula de História da Magia com Binns por doze horas...

- Vou ficar de bobeira em casa. – Ginny disse simplesmente. – Provavelmente vou ajudar George e Ron na loja, para conseguir um pouco mais de dinheiro. Tentar descobrir qual a cor do meu suéter esse ano. Se mamãe fez o de Ron com alguma cor que não seja marrom.

- Provavelmente não. – Hermione comentou.

- Uma causa completamente perdida. – Ginny concordou.

**-x-**

- Certo, queridos. – Molly disse, colocando um par de brincos. – Há uma travessa de assado no forno para vocês jantarem e tentem não ficar acordados até tarde. – olhou impacientemente para a porta. – Arthur, pelo amor de deus, anda logo! Estamos atrasados!

Ginny pegou dois pegou pratos do armário e os colocou na ponta da mesa de madeira.

- Onde eles vão? – perguntou em um sussurro para Harry.

- Algum evento de feriado do Ministério. – Harry respondeu, pegando os talheres na gaveta.

- Por que você não vai? Você é um funcionário do Ministério.

- Não estou com vontade. – Harry disse, dando de ombros. – E achei que você não ia estar com vontade de se embonecar toda para comer canapés não comestíveis e socializar com pessoas duas vezes mais velhas que nós.

- Você realmente me ama. – Ginny respondeu fervorosamente.

- Ginny, querida. – Molly disse apressadamente. – Por que você colocou só dois pratos na mesa? George está aqui.

- Oh, certo. – Ginny acenou com a varinha na direção do armário e outro prato voou até a mesa.

- Molly, não consigo... – Arthur entrou na cozinha, tentando dar o nó na gravata de suas vestes a rigor.

- Permita-me, Arthur. – Molly balançou a varinha na direção de Arthur e a gravata se esticou, antes de se enrolar em um nó elegante.

- Brilhante. – Arthur resmungou. – Devemos estar de volta à meia noite. – ele informou Harry e Ginny. – Apenas estejam dentro da casa antes disso, certo? – ofereceu uma mão para Molly. – Vamos, Molly. Vamos mostrar a todos aqueles jovens como se divertir. – eles saíram pela porta e logo Harry e Ginny ouviram o fraco _pop_ deles aparatando.

Ginny colocou um pouco de assado nos dois pratos e começou a comer. Fazia um bom tempo desde que a bruxa tinha passado em seu compartimento no trem com o carrinho de doces. Harry ignorou o próprio prato, colocando-o de lado.

- Quero te mostrar a casa dos meus pais. – disse simplesmente.

_Continuar..._


	32. Acts Of Intimacy

**Capítulo Trinta e Dois**

**Acts Of Intimacy**

_- Quero te mostrar a casa dos meus pais. – disse simplesmente._

Ginny arregalou os olhos.

- Ainda está em pé? – perguntou incredulamente, imediatamente percebendo o quão estúpida tinha soado. – Quero dizer, quando era mais nova, meu primeiro ano, eu costumava atormentar Hagrid para ele me contar histórias sobre vocês. – adicionou pateticamente, se encolhendo, odiando revelar quão fã tinha sido em seu primeiro ano. Seu rosto ficou quente e Ginny sabia que estava adquirindo um tom de vermelho nada atrativo. – Ele me disse que estava em ruínas e que era um milagre que você tenha sobrevivido... – murmurou, amassando um pedaço de cenoura.

Harry cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e olhou para Ginny com algo parecido com diversão.

- Hagrid costumava te contar história sobre mim, eh?

- Eu não peço para Hagrid me contar histórias de ninar sobre Harry James Potter desde que tinha onze anos. – Ginny murmurou para seu prato. – E você estava falando algo sobre me mostrar a casa dos seus pais? – Ginny incentivou, desesperada para fazer a conversa voltar ao seu tópico original.

- Sim, ainda está em pé e eu gostaria de mostrá-la a você.

Ginny piscou e olhou para seu prato, amassando outro pedaço de cenoura com o garfo.

- Quando?

- Tem planos para depois do jantar?

- Você quer dizer, além de encher o saco de George até ele me dar alguns turnos na loja? – Ginny fez um show do ato de fingir abrir uma agenda e correr o dedo por um dia imaginário. – Não. Nada mais agendado para essa noite. – brincou com seu assado algumas vezes. – Por que agora? Por que não durante o verão?

Harry respirou fundo.

- Desde que meus pais morreram, eu fui até a casa precisamente três vezes. – começou quietamente. – A primeira vez foi na véspera de natal do ano passado, quando eu fiz Hermione ir até Godric's Hollow comigo. Eu quis visitar o túmulo dos meus pais... Nunca tinha estado lá antes. E ela apenas concordou por que ela achava que a espada de Gryffindor estaria escondida lá. Depois que saímos do cemitério, estávamos tentando encontrar a casa de Bathilda Bagshot. Ela costumava morar lá, sabe. – Harry adicionou.

- Sim, tia Muriel disse algo sobre isso todo maldito dia que passamos na casa dela em abril...

- De qualquer modo, acabamos encontrando casa dos meus pais e Bathilda, ou o que _pensamos_ ser Bathilda, nos encontrou lá. A princípio, pareceu ser sorte, por que Hermione achou que a espada estava com ela.

Ginny franziu o cenho, enquanto se lembrava de algo que Harry tinha lhe dito. Tocou a curva do cotovelo dele, coberta pelo suéter.

- Não foi quando a cobra de Voldemort te mordeu?

- Sim... Nagini estava escondida dentro de Bathilda. Na verdade, ela estava morta há muito tempo. – Harry esfregou a nuca. – Eu não quis voltar depois disso. – admitiu tremulamente.

- Não posso te culpar por isso. – Ginny murmurou, afastando seu prato, tendo perdido a fome.

- Eu sequer voltei para visitar meus pais até meu aniversário, no verão. Por que eu não entendia, sabe. – Harry disse como se isso explicasse tudo.

- Não entendia o quê...?

- O que foi gravado no túmulo deles... "O último inimigo a ser destruído é a morte". – Harry citou. – Eu não entendi isso naquela noite. Tudo no que eu conseguia pensar era que meus pais estavam mortos e não sabiam, sequer se importavam, com o que eu estava fazendo. Acho que foi a primeira vez que fiquei bravo com eles por terem morrido... – Harry passou a lateral da mão sob o nariz e continuou. – Eles ainda estão lá, meus pais... Eu não entendi de verdade até ir encontrar com Riddle. E depois de tudo o que aconteceu àquela noite, eu não estava em um bom estado para ver os pais de qualquer um, muito menos os meus.

- Você pode falar isso de novo. – Ginny concordou, fechando a boca, ciente de que seu lado sarcástico aparecia em momentos de estresse. Agora não era hora para isso.

Harry encontrou seus olhos e o canto de sua boca se ergueu em uma sombra de sorriso.

- Eu estava mal, não estava?

- Só um pouco. Já esqueci a maior parte disso. – Ginny respondeu, com um sorriso em resposta.

- Enfim, a segunda vez que eu vi a casa foi no Halloween. Eu comecei a ir ao cemitério algumas vezes por mês, depois que comecei a trabalhar. Só para falar com eles, contar o que estava fazendo, e desde que Halloween é... – Harry engoliu em seco algumas vezes. – Foi quando eles morreram, eu tive esse impulso maluco de ir ver a casa de novo. Havia dois bruxos lá, roubando pedaços da cerca. Acho que, na grande perspectiva, isso não deveria ter me chocado tanto. Há vários bundões como Mundungos Fletcher, que vendem tudo o que conseguem colocar as mãos. Durante os anos, as pessoas entraram... Tiraram pedaços aqui e ali, como pedaços do corrimão. Parece que deixaram o andar de cima de lado. Suponho que até ladrões tenham superstições sobre pegar algo do meu quarto... E, então, eu enfeiticei a casa para torná-la invisível.

"No dia seguinte, convenci Ron e Hermione a irem comigo, empacotar os pertences pessoais dos meus pais. E essa foi a última vez que eu estive lá."

A porta da cozinha abriu de supetão, quebrando a tensão e fazendo ambos pularem um pouco. George passou pela porta.

- Quer jantar? – Ginny perguntou.

- Estou saído. – George respondeu. – Onde estão a mão e o pai? – ele perguntou, indicando a mesa posta para três.

- Festa do Ministério. – Harry disse.

- Oh, certo... Ainda bem que não é comigo. – George disse com um encolher de ombros. – Certo, vou me encontrar com Lee no Caldeirão Furado, então não façam nada que eu não faria com a casa toda para mim, certo? – com isso, George saiu da cozinha.

Ginny olhou para Harry pensativamente.

- Por que não me contou nada disso antes?

Harry abriu a boca, mas as palavras em sua cabeça permaneceram teimosamente em sua cabeça. Queria contar a Ginny que sabia que ela se sentia um pouco de fora quando ele estava com Ron e Hermione. Tinha se esforçado para incluir Ginny quando estava com eles, e enquanto olhava para Ginny, sabia que não era isso que devia falar.

- Só não queria que se preocupasse comigo. – disse pateticamente, fazendo uma careta mentalmente com o quão falso isso soara para seus próprios ouvidos. – Com tudo o que está acontecendo com Snape e com os Malfoys, eu sabia que você ia ficar preocupada com ir ver como a casa está. E você não devia se preocupar assim comigo, especialmente quando seus N.I.E.M estão chegando.

Ginny cerrou os olhos. Sabia que Harry não estava sendo completamente honesto com ela, mas decidiu não insistir. Ao invés disso, afastou sua cadeira, acenando a varinha na direção da mesa. A comida intocada sumiu e os pratos flutuaram para a pia. Andou até a lavanderia e pegou seu agasalho pendurado em um gancho, e voltou para a cozinha, passando os braços pela manga.

- Vamos...

**-x-**

Ginny caminhou pela rua escura, Harry segurando sua mão enluvada firmemente.

- A aparência está péssima. – ele lhe disse, a respiração se condensando na frente de sua boca na noite fria. – Parte do teto sumiu com a maldição da morte, mas a estrutura é estável. E há todas as coisas que as pessoas tiraram do térreo.

- Você acha que foi só durante esse verão?

- Não sei. – Harry suspirou. – Não notei muito essas coisas dezembro passado, e estava muito escuro para percebe. – parou em frente a uma cerca. – Não fui muito além do portão. – adicionou timidamente. – Mas não consigo imaginar que tenha começado durante o verão. – quando colocou a mão no pilar do portão, a placa marcando a casa como o local onde Harry derrotara Voldemort há dezessete anos apareceu por entre os ramos. – Com isso eu não me importo. – falou, indicando as várias mensagens. – Destruir a casa para ter uma lembrança...

Ginny apertou a mão dele. Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber que Harry era uma pessoa extremamente fechada, que odiava intrusões à sua vida pessoal das fontes normais, como os jornais e revistas. Mas ter alguém invadindo a casa de seus pais e arrancando pedaços dela devia ser uma agonia. Harry abriu o portão, e gesticulou para Ginny entrar no jardim. Ele a seguiu e deixou o portão fechar com um _clang_, que ecoou na noite parada. Ginny olhou para o buraco no telhado com estupefação.

- Merlin... – murmurou.

- Parece péssimo, não é? – Harry foi até a pesada porta da frente e a abriu. – Você pode entrar, se quiser. – adicionou.

Ginny hesitou brevemente, mas assentiu uma vez e passou por Harry e para dentro do hall. Foi direto para as escadas, ignorando o resto da casa. Quando colocou o pé no primeiro degrau, se virou para ele.

- Você não vem?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Mas vá em frente. Vou ficar bem aqui. – a hesitação de Ginny se prolongou por vários momentos até Harry a incentivar a continuar. – Vá em frente, Gin. Está tudo bem.

Lentamente, Ginny subiu as escadas empoeiradas, sentindo como se estivesse andando no túmulo de alguém. Havia dois quartos no topo da escada. Foi atraída para o lado do corredor iluminado pela luz da noite. Ginny parou na porta, o ar preso em sua garganta. Gradualmente andou até o berço quebrado, sua mão descansando levemente na grade rachada. Ginny conseguia facilmente imaginar Lily parada na frente do berço, corajosamente se recusando a sair do caminho e sacrificar seu filho. Era o que sua própria mãe teria feito.

Sua mão se apertou ao redor da grade e Ginny sentiu lágrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas. Por toda sua infância, ela ouvira histórias de como o pequeno Harry Potter tinha, de algum modo, vencido o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, mas em sua mente, essas histórias sempre tiveram a qualidade de contos de fadas, igual aos livros que seus pais liam para ela. Nunca ela imaginara, nem por um momento, que a realidade era qualquer coisa como esse quarto quebrado e destruído. Ao menos, não até ter se sentado nos joelhos de Hagrid, bebendo as palavras dele, enquanto ele lhe contava como tinha encontrado o bebê Harry nos destroços e o transportou seguramente até seus tios trouxas. Ainda assim, Ginny não tinha sido capaz de imaginar a destruição que agora a rodeava.

Deixou sua mão soltar a grade empoeirada, respirando fundo em uma tentativa de controlar suas emoções. Rapidamente desceu as escadas, secando as lágrimas de seu rosto com as costas da mão. Quando encontrou Harry, parado do lado de fora da porta, ela voltara a ser a imagem de tranqüilidade.

- Você está bem? – Harry perguntou.

- Sim...

Harry ergueu seu rosto contra a luz da noite e a estudou. O resto das lágrimas brilhou fracamente.

- É meio chocante, não é? – ele perguntou calmamente, secando a umidade do rosto de Ginny. – Faz você imaginar como alguma coisa pode ter sobrevivido a isso.

- Você tem todo o direito de ser um idiota amargo, bravo e de coração gelado. – Ginny murmurou. – Mas não é.

Harry sorriu um pouco e depositou um leve beijo na testa de Ginny.

- Sim, eu sou. Pergunte a Ron outra hora. Ele vai te tirar essa idéia em menos de dez segundos. Qualquer coisa para fazer piada de mim pelo menos uma ou duas vezes na sua frente.

- Quero dizer, não seria uma surpresa se você acabasse como Malfoy. – Ginny insistiu. – Como não acabou?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei. Talvez, uma parte de mim se lembrava de como era ser amado, durante todos aqueles anos em que não fui. – soltou o ar tremulamente. – Mas é por isso que eu sou apenas um Auror idiota e não um Inominável... – passou um braço pelos ombros de Ginny e a guiou até o portão. – Está querendo voltar ou posso te levar até mais um lugar...?

- O que mais tem em mente? – Ginny perguntou.

Harry apontou para o fim da rua.

- Ali. Eu... Eu gostaria de te apresentar para minha mãe e pai...

- Gostaria disso.

Harry manteve o braço ao redor dos ombros de Ginny enquanto caminhavam em direção ao cemitério.

- A maioria das vezes, eu venho à noite. – ele falou. – Mas, às vezes, eu venho nas tardes de domingo e ando um pouco pelo vilarejo. É gostoso. – falou desejosamente. – Me faz pensar em como teria sido se meus pais não tivessem morrido... Podia ser um bom lugar para morar mais tarde... Não se parece em nada com o lugar onde cresci. – ele refletiu. Ginny começou a achar que ele não estava mais realmente falando _com_ ela. Na verdade, ele estava falando _para_ ela; ciente de que ela estava ali, mas não precisando que Ginny respondesse a qualquer coisa que ele falasse. Isso a fez imaginar, brevemente, se ele já falara desse modo com Ron e Hermione. – Aqui... – Harry guiou Ginny até o portão e o segurou aberto para ela.

- Onde eles estão? – Ginny perguntou, olhando para a escuridão.

- Logo ali. – Harry respondeu, apontando para a parte de trás do cemitério. – Quinta fileira. – Ginny o seguiu por uma leve camada de neve. A neve estava sobre os túmulos, amaciando suas pontas duras. Ele parou na frente de três lápides. Duas estavam muito próximas; quase se tocavam, contendo os nomes de James e Lily Potter e, perto delas, uma lápide menor com o nome Sirius Black gravado no mármore branco. Harry se agachou para tirar a neve da lápide de seus pais, sua mão correndo em uma caricia cuidadosa. – Olá... – ele murmurou. Ele não se sentia mais como se sentira no inverno passado, que não havia nada ali, nenhuma essência de seus pais deixada no mundo. – Essa é Ginny. – continuou no mesmo tom. – Ela veio passar o ferido em casa. Só queria apresentar vocês para ela... – Harry levantou, tirando a neve de leve da lateral de seu jeans. Seu braço rodeou a cintura dela. – Gin, essa é minha mãe e meu pai...

Ginny se agachou e colocou a mão na lápide de Lily.

- Obrigada... – falou, muito suavemente para Harry escutar.

**-x-**

George parou do lado de fora da sala privativa do Caldeirão Furado. O som das pessoas conversando e rindo se esgueirava para o corredor, junto com o som da música. George sentiu suas mãos se apertarem dentro dos bolsos de sua calça. A maioria dos dias, ele era capaz de sair da cama, se vestir, funcionar, abrir a loja e fingir que as coisas estavam normais, por mais que não estivessem. Particularmente não queria estar aqui, mas era melhor do que perambular pela casa vazia, se lembrando de que Fred não ia estar presente na manhã de natal, provocando Ron sobre seu suéter inevitavelmente marrom. Abriu a porta, visivelmente se preparando enquanto entrava na sala.

- George! – alguém gritou, correndo pela sala. Angelina jogou seus braços ao redor dele, apertando-o. – É tão bom ver você! – ela exclamou.

- Oi, Ang. – George disse, dando um tapinha estranho nas costas de Angelina. – Voltou para o natal?

- Sim, mas só até o dia vinte e seis, aí preciso voltar para Toronto. Como está a loja? – Angelina perguntou, guiando George até o outro lado da sala, para uma pequena mesa ocupada por Katie e Summerby.

- Está ótima. – George disse simplesmente. – Ron está fazendo um trabalho fantástico. – adicionou, sem se dar ao trabalho de manter o tom amargo fora de sua voz.

- George! – Katie repreende suavemente, uma expressão chocada em seu rosto.

George aceitou a cerveja que o garçom lhe ofereceu e bebeu um terço do copo, antes de colocá-lo na mesa. Virando-se para Angelina, disse:

- Ron está... Ele é bom. Dá idéias. Algumas até que são boas. – pegou o copo novamente e rapidamente o esvaziou, antes de pedir outro. Notou Angelina olhando para Katie, e o indicando com um gesto de cabeça em uma pergunta muda. Katie respondeu com um dar de ombros. – Eu _posso_ te ver. – George rosnou. – Não, não faço isso normalmente. – falou para Angelina. – A última vez que fiquei bêbado demais até para usar o floo para ir para casa, foi em setembro. Só não estou de bom humor. Então, se você me der licença, não vou ser o Papai Noel esse ano.

- George, isso foi rude. – Katie alertou.

George fechou os olhos e colocou o segundo copo na mesa.

- É... Você está certa. Desculpe, Ang. – abruptamente se levantou e colocou a cadeira sob a mesa novamente. – É melhor eu ir. Eu nem sei por que estou aqui... – com isso, rapidamente saiu da sala sem falar com Lee.

Summerby olhou para seu relógio.

- Certo, eu tenho uma Chave de Portal logo cedo amanhã. Vou para casa, então. – deu um beijo na bochecha de Katie e saiu da sala, deixando Angelina sozinha com Katie.

Angelina apoiou o queixo na mão e olhou para Katie.

- O quê? – Katie resmungou, pegando a bebida abandonada de George.

- Nada. – Angelina disse. – Só achei que George...

- Que ele ainda não estaria amargo e bravo?

- Não. – Angelina suspirou. – Eu me preocuparia se ele _não_ estivesse amargo e bravo... Especialmente agora. Mas não, não era disso que eu estava falando. – deu um olhar severo para Katie e falou: - Eu estava falando de você e George. Achei que, por agora, vocês já seriam um casal. Você fala dele o tempo todo em suas cartas e quase nunca menciona o... Oh, qual-seu-nome... Martin, é... Martin. Vocês pareciam bem confortáveis quando fui embora.

Katie correu um dedo pela borda do copo.

- Não consigo... Quero dizer, eu gosto de George. Na verdade, gosto muito. Mas não consigo... Com George tem que ser tudo ou nada, e apenas tê-lo aqui, da maneira que ele estava... É exaustivo.

Os olhos de Angelina se arregalaram.

- Você é tão homem. – ela falou apressadamente. – Namorando aquele par de veste vazia, mesmo que ele não tenha nada que prenda sua atenção por muito tempo, só por que ele tem a profundidade emocional de uma poça.

Katie balançou a cabeça.

- É muito tentar lidar com ele. Não quero tentar competir com Fred o tempo todo. Há espaço apenas para dois em um relacionamento. George sozinho é uma coisa, mas George carregado o fantasma de Fred... Isso é um fantasma demais para mim.

**-x-**

Harry deitou na cama de armar. Ron ainda estava na casa dos pais de Hermione, então o lugar estava silencioso, a não ser pelo vampiro gemendo e se arrastando em cima do quarto, mas Harry mal notava isso. Pegou a foto recém reparada de seu primeiro aniversário e observou enquanto voava até os braços de sua mãe, Lily rindo enquanto o ajeitava e o jogava para os braços de James.

As palavras de Ginny sobre ele não ter acabado como Draco passaram por sua cabeça. Mesmo quando as coisas tinham sido horríveis na casa dos Dursley, ele ainda tinha sonhos adoráveis sobre se sentir salvo e protegido, ou o que ele assumiu, na época, que eram sonhos. Depois de sua conversa com Dumbledore depois de Riddle ter mandado aquela maldição da morte nele, Harry não tinha mais tanta certeza de que sonhos eram realmente apenas ilusões. Certamente, Draco não quisera nada material ou físico quando criança, como Harry. E dada a grande quantidade de atenção que a mãe de Draco dava a ele na escola por meio de pacotes, isso não lhe dava mais nenhuma idéia de como a infância de Draco tinha sido. Mesmo depois de tudo o que tinha aprendido sobre Draco por meio dos depoimentos de Narcissa e Lucius, Harry tinha que admitir que sabia menos sobre Draco do que podia encher a ponta de uma pena.

Harry colocou a foto de volta ao lugar, perto das que Ron lhe dera de aniversário e acenou a varinha para a lamparina, diminuindo a intensidade da luz o suficiente para que Ron não tropeçasse quando chegasse. Colocou o óculos sobre o pequeno criado mudo entre as camas e pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando para as sombras no teto. Não seria a primeira vez que suas impressões sobre alguém teriam mudado tão drasticamente.

Se isso podia acontecer sobre Snape, também podia acontecer sobre Draco Malfoy.

_Harry lentamente acordou com a luz do sol passando pela janela sobre sua cama. Sentou-se tão rapidamente que os cobertores caíram no chão, enrolados ao redor de seus pés. Impacientemente, soltou os pés e correu escadas à baixo. Hoje era seu aniversário de onze anos. E ainda não tinha chegado. Todos os dias estivera esperando pela carta com o selo púrpura e a tinta verde, adereçada a ele e a ele apenas._

_Desceu as escadas correndo, irritadamente afastando os cabelos dos olhos. Não importava o quão curto os cortasse, eles sempre cresciam da noite para o dia. Harry não conseguia entender o motivo nem que sua vida dependesse disso, já que odiava seu cabelo. Abriu a porta da cozinha e Lily estava parada em frente ao fogão, fazendo seu café da manhã favorito para seu aniversário._

_- Está aqui? – Harry gritou, ignorando a pilha de presente no seu lugar à mesa, cuidadosamente a estudando para ver se sua carta estava ali._

_- O que está aqui? – Lily perguntou em diversão zombeteira. _

_- Minha carta! Minha carta que diz que vou para Hogwarts como você e papai!_

_- Oh... – Lily disse, virando o bacon enquanto compreendia. – Você quer dizer **essa** carta? – ela perguntou, tirando um envelope do bolso do avental. Harry conseguiu apenas ficar olhando fixamente para a carta. Tinha sido o verão mais longo de sua curta vida, esperando por essa carta. – Pode pegar, bobinho. – Lily provocou gentilmente. – A carta não vai te morder._

_Harry esticou uma mão trêmula e cuidadosamente pegou o envelope como se ele fosse explodir em seu rosto como quando jogava Snap Explosivo com seu pai. Virou a carta e a abriu, tirando um pergaminho grosso de dentro. Um sorriso lento apareceu em seu rosto, e Harry saiu correndo da cozinha, de voltar para o andar de cima, onde sabia que seu pai estava, aprontando sua irmã mais nova para o dia._

_- Pai! Pai! – chamou. – Está aqui! – entrou abruptamente no quarto de sua irmã, brandindo a carta, quase derrubando seu pai quando ele se ajoelhou no chão, amarrando o sapato de Eileen._

_Severus ergueu os olhos e sorriu abertamente._

_- Isso é ótimo, filho..._

Harry acordou com um sobressalto, ofegando pesadamente. Ron se virou e resmungou, mas não acordou. Pegou seus óculos e foi ao banheiro, apoiando as mãos na pia e olhando para o espelho. Correu uma mão pelo cabelo, suspirando em alívio quando as mechas voltaram a apontar para todos os lados ao invés de caírem sobre seus olhos. Seus dedos traçaram as linhas de seu rosto, buscando a certeza que seus olhos não lhe davam, de que eram os traços de James Potter que estava o olhando de volta e não os de Severus Snape.

Por que o único 'e se' que não tinha mencionado para Ginny no começo da semana, no escritório de Snape, tinha sido... E se Snape não houvesse se juntado aos Comensais da Morte na escola e se casado com Lily ao invés...?

_Continua..._


	33. Tis The Season

**Capítulo Trinta e Três**

**Tis The Season**

Harry estava esparramado no chão da sala de estar, encostado à poltrona onde Ginny estava encolhida, lendo o Profeta de Domingo. Sentiu suas pálpebras se fecharem e a cópia de _Quadribol Trimestral_ que estava tentando ler se tornou borrada. Distraidamente, Ginny acariciava seu cabelo e ele se inclinou na direção da caricia como Bichento. Supôs que se pudesse ronronar, o teria feito. Ron jogou uma almofada nele.

- Tudo bem, cara?

Harry assentiu, esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

- Sim. Só não dormi bem... – arqueou a coluna, se espreguiçando. – Pesadelo... – sua cabeça voltou a se apoiar nos joelhos de Ginny. – Bem, não pesadelo... Apenas foi... Estranho. – abriu uma pálpebra. – Que horas você chegou ontem?

As orelhas de Ron coraram levemente.

- Depois da meia noite. – pigarreou.

Ginny virou a página do jornal.

- Você chegou a ver George? – ela perguntou a Ron, uma pitada de ansiedade em sua voz.

Ron franziu o cenho.

- Não. Por quê?

- Ele pareceu um pouco distraído noite passada. – Ginny disse com um encolher de ombros. – E ainda não o vi essa manhã...

- Eu não o vi. – Harry ofereceu. – E estou aqui embaixo desde as seis e meia.

- Íamos decorar a árvore hoje. – Ginny disse suavemente. – Depois do almoço. Todos... – sua voz ficou um pouco embargada, mas ela continuou. – Todos são supostos a estar aqui... Bill, Charlie, Percy... Não estivemos todos aqui desde que Bill foi para o Egito.

Harry tocou as costas da mão dela gentilmente.

- É o primeiro natal dele sem...

- Eu sei! – Ginny repreendeu, mantendo a voz baixa. – É o primeiro natal sem ele para o resto de nós, também! Eu só quero que tenhamos um bom natal... Especialmente depois do ano passado.

- Não dá para ficar pior que o ano passado. – Ron murmurou.

- Já é pior que o ano passado. – Ginny retorquiu. – Podíamos não saber aonde vocês três estavam, mas pelo menos podíamos ter esperanças de que estavam vivos.

- Parem com isso. – Harry falou, sua voz mais alta do que tinha intencionado. – Discutir sobre como foi ano passado não vai ajudar. E tentar fazer deste o melhor de todos não vai fazer com que algum de nós se esqueça que Fred deveria estar aqui, atordoando um gnomo, transfigurando-o em algo com um tom horrível de dourado, antes de vesti-lo com um vestido de umas das velhas bonecas de Ginny, sob os protestos de sua mãe. – se ergueu. – E o que _não_ vamos fazer, é tentar fazer George se divertir. – foi até a lavanderia pegar seu agasalho e voltou para a sala de estar. – Vou ir buscar Teddy. Prometi a Andrômeda que ficaria com ele pela tarde, já que Merlin sabe que _ela_ não vai ter uma árvore ou correntes de papel ou pisca-pisca. E é o primeiro natal de Teddy, maldição! – Harry abriu a porta da frente e foi para o lado de fora. Ginny piscou quando o fraco _pop_ da aparatação dele alcançou seus ouvidos.

Ron brincou com um fio solto de seu suéter, permitindo que o silêncio entre ele e Ginny se tornasse tenso. Pigarreou e puxou o fio, estragando um pouco a costura.

- Você quer ir pegar o papel ou eu vou?

Ginny cuidadosamente redobrou o jornal, sem encontrar os olhos de Ron.

- Eu pego. – começou a sair da sala de estar, mas Ron a segurou pelo pulso.

- Está tudo bem, Gin.

Ginny conseguiu forçar um sorriso.

- É... – soltou seu pulso da mão de Ron e foi até o pequeno armário em que Molly guardava as decorações de natal. Havia poucos enfeites caros e de vidro; os que Molly fora capaz de salvar de sete pares pequenos de mãos curiosas. Os outros tinham sido construídos de papel, cola e mais glitter do que Ginny achava possível. Esses eram o que eles tinham feito quando Molly precisara de algumas horas de paz e silêncio da animação de natal. Ginny se sentou no tapete gasto e tirou a tampa da caixa. O primeiro enfeite tinha sido feito por Bill quando ele tinha cinco anos. Era o formato de sua mão, alguns pedaços de glitter ainda presos no papel. Charlie tinha feito uma festa de suéteres um ano, e fizera uma série de nove suéteres, cada um com a mesma cor dos que recebiam de natal, com as iniciais em uma cor contrastante na frente. Imaginou se deveriam deixar o que tinha um "F" amarelo na frente da árvore esse ano. Uma mão passou por seu ombro e pegou a miniatura do suéter de Fred. Assustada, virou a cabeça. George estava parado atrás dela com o enfeite em sua mão. Ele ficou parado ali por um longo momento, sem falar nada, antes de voltar para seu quarto. _Bem, acho que isso responde minha pergunta_, Ginny refletiu.

**-x-**

Harry estava deitado de costas no chão da sala, olhando para os ramos em cima de sua cabeça. As luzes piscavam na sala escura e, sem seus óculos, elas pareciam estar tão longe quanto as estrelas no céu. George tinha finalmente descido para almoçar, parecendo que não dormia há dias. Ele foi para a sala de estar com o resto deles e se sentou em um canto, observando-os pendurar as correntes de papel que Ginny e Ron tinham feito mais cedo. Harry achava que eles tinham feito ainda mais do que Ginny fizera há dois anos, mas ele não ia reclamar disso. George permaneceu na sala de estar, seus olhos fixos em um ponto que nenhum deles podia ver, durante toda a pequena briga de família para decidir onde o enfeite de cada membro da família ia ficar na árvore, e a maneira correta de pendurar as lampadinhas nos ramos.

Teddy tinha olhado para a árvore com a boca aberta em espanto, dando a todos uma quantidade de alívio muito necessário da celebração desconfortável, desde que mantivessem suas atenções focadas em Teddy e o deleite óbvio que ele sentia em "ajudar", seus resmungos e risadas arrancando sorrisos do resto da família.

Harry se esticou e cuidadosamente pendurou um pequeno sino prateado. Molly tinha colocado uma grande caixa de utensílios de arte em suas mãos e insistido que ele fizesse seus próprios enfeites para colocar na árvore. Um par de pés vestidos em meia apareceram e Ginny se deitou ao seu lado, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Eu não consigo decidir entre ficar feliz por finalmente estarmos tendo um feriado normal esse ano, ou chateado por causa de todas as pessoas não estão aqui para celebra com a gente... – refletiu.

- Eu sabia que ia ser difícil para George, mas não sabia que ele ia voltar para a concha dele. – Ginny disse, enquanto o braço de Harry a enlaçava pelos ombros. – Faz tempo que ele está assim?

Harry se esticou novamente e tocou outro enfeite. Era um que Ron tinha feito no ano antes de ir para a escola e tinha o formato de um Pomo de Ouro, com uma dose exagerada de glitter dourado e prateado.

- Não tenho certeza... – apertou os olhos para os remos, tentando deixar as luzes em foco. – Acho que umas duas semanas. – murmurou. – Mas Ron e eu achamos que ele estava chateado que algumas de suas idéias não estavam funcionando direito. – Harry se remexeu um pouco, colocando o ombro de Ginny em uma posição mais confortável sobre o seu. – Ron disse que entreouviu George e Katie conversando uma noite, e George disse que não estava realmente funcionando sem Fred. Disse que George tentou o compensar por causa disso depois, aceitando tentar uma das idéias dele, mas...

- Mas Ron apenas acha que George está tentando ser legal e não intenciona isso de verdade. – Ginny bufou. – Naturalmente.

- Mas não acho que isso seja verdade. – Harry murmurou. – Mas foi depois disso que George parece ter parado de tentar. Não sei se é por causa do natal e sua crise de falta de confiança que apenas coincidiram ou se ele só está sensível por ser natal e não ter conseguido pensar em nada novo sem Fred e tudo meio que voltou para assombrá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

- O natal era uma das épocas favorita deles. – Ginny disse tristemente. – Eles amavam organizar guerras de bola de neve depois do almoço. Forçar Percy a usar seu suéter, mesmo que ele não quisesse.

- Eles fizeram isso no meu primeiro ano. – Harry contou com um sorriso. – Colocaram nele sem deixar que Percy passasse os braços pelas mangas, antes de o levarem até o Salão Comunal, ordenando que ele almoçasse com a gente ao invés dos outros monitores.

- Parece algo que eles fariam. – Ginny bufou. Olhou silenciosamente para a árvore por vários momentos. – Não consigo imaginar o quão horrível deve ser saber que nunca mais terá isso...

**-x-**

George tamborilou levemente os dedos no parapeito da janela. Uma pequena pilha de papel colorido estava no chão, ao redor de seus pés — os restos do pequeno suéter que Charlie tinha feito. George se lembrava de quando Charlie os tinha feito. Ele e Fred tinham oito anos, e Charlie estava no terceiro ano da escola. Ele e Fred tinham insistido que Charlie fizesse seus suéteres idênticos. Mesmo que houvessem vários enfeites na caixa de Molly, que Fred fizera quando criança, a presença deles não incomodara George tanto quando o suéter. Era uma lembrança de tudo o que ele não ia ter esse ano — ninguém para ajudá-lo a zombar de Ron e seu suéter marrom; sem guerras de bola de neve sem bolas enfeitiçadas para cantar músicas natalinas enquanto voavam pelo jardim — isso tinha sido idéia de Fred; nem mesmo o pensamento de forçar Percy usar seu suéter (por que não caia bem o que ele escolheria usar na manhã) não tinha a mesma graça da última vez que fizeram isso juntos.

- Há quanto tempo foi? – George se perguntou em voz alta. – Meu quinto ano? Deve ter sido... Foi o ano que Sirius fugiu de Azkaban e nós ficamos com a Torre toda para nós. – George acenou a varinha para os pedaços de papel, que sumiram. – Não acredito que faz só cinco anos. Parece que foi há uma vida...

Desejou saber como falar para sua mãe que preferia não fazer nada esse ano. Não queria a grande árvore no canto da sala de estar, enfeitada com lembranças de sua infância. Não queria o suéter feito por Molly ou uma caixa de doce de seus outros irmãos. Não queria comer muito no almoço e ter que precisar abrir o botão da calça, antes de sair da mesa. Ele não queria as correntes de papel colorido enfeitando as paredes e a lareira. Ele apenas queria que fosse um dia normal.

Entretanto, isso era impossível.

Todo bebê precisava de um primeiro natal. No primeiro natal deles.

Até mesmo George tinha que admitir que Teddy merecia.

Desde que ele não precisasse tentar ficar feliz com isso.

**-x-**

Ron se sentou no seu lugar à mesa na manhã seguinte, franzindo o cenho.

- Onde George está? – perguntou, um tom de histeria em sua voz. – Ele já foi para a loja?

Molly balançou a cabeça e colocou uma tigela de mingau na frente de Ron.

- Não o vejo desde que ele foi para o quarto depois de termos decorado a árvore ontem.

Ron afastou seu café da manhã.

- Já volto... – murmurou. Correu escada a cima, sem se importar se ia acordar todo mundo ao pisar pesadamente nos degraus. Parou abruptamente na frente do quarto de George, deslizando um pouco sobre o tapete. Ron abriu os braços para manter o equilíbrio, e começou a bater na porta de George. – George! Vamos! Você não pode _não_ abrir a loja comigo hoje! George! Eu não consigo sozinho!

Do outro lado da porta, George se encolheu ainda mais, fazendo uma careta cada vez que Ron batia na porta. Colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça para abafar os gritos de seu irmão. Ainda conseguia ouvir muito bem pelo o que restara de sua orelha, embora desejasse o contrário.

- George, por favor! Eu não sei fazer tudo! – Ron quase uivou. Encostou-se na porta firmemente fechada e ficou lá, ofegando, pulando quando o som de um pedaço de pergaminho escorregando no chão de madeira chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ron se agachou e pegou o pergaminho, abrindo-o. _Vai embora_, estava escrito. Ron se sentou no chão, olhando para o pergaminho. Ergueu os olhos quando Harry parou no patamar, descendo do quarto de Ron. Harry se inclinou e segurou o braço de Ron, fazendo-o se erguer.

- Deixe-o em paz. – Harry murmurou, arrastando Ron para o andar debaixo. – Ginny pode te ajudar durante o dia. Ela queria pegar alguns turnos para juntar dinheiro, de todo modo. E depois do café, podemos ir até o vilarejo ligar para Hermione do orelhão. Tenho certeza de que ela não vai se importar em te ajudar por alguns dias. Eu passo lá depois do trabalho e te ajudo a arrumar tudo depois de fechar.

- Mas e se acabar alguma coisa? – Ron gemeu.

- Aí você faz mais. – Harry disse vividamente. – Está tudo escrito naquele caderno deles. Você está fazendo isso desde que a loja reabriu. E Ginny é brilhante em Feitiços, então ela pode fazer um pouco, também. E não há muita coisa que Hermione não consiga fazer. – balançou Ron levemente. – Você vai se sair bem.

Ron o olhou com olhos inexpressivos.

- E se eu estragar tudo? George nunca vai me perdoar...

Harry suspirou.

- Não é um santuário para Fred. – disse rudemente. – E eu não acho que você vai deixar tudo de ponta cabeça em três dias e meio. Você já investiu muito a essa altura, cara.

- Eu só trabalho lá. – Ron lembrou Harry rapidamente. – Não é meu...

- Se você diz... – Harry empurrou Ron pela porta da cozinha. – Você sequer tem o número de telefone da Hermione?

- Acho que sim. – Ron respondeu fracamente. Virou-se para Harry. – Você realmente acha que eu consigo fazer isso?

Harry conseguiu ver a antiga insegurança aparecer nos olhos de Ron.

- Sim. – disse firmemente.

Ron respirou fundo.

- Certo. – murmurou. – Certo.

**-x-**

Richard Granger se acomodou no chão e, pegando um punhado de pipoca, cuidadosamente as costurou com uma agulha e um fio.¹ Observou Hermione franzir o cenho para um livro, escrito no que ela tinha dito serem Runas.

- Achei que você sabia ler essas coisas como se fossem inglês. – disse suavemente.

- Eu sei. – Hermione respondeu distraidamente.

- Então, por que está com essa cara feia? – Richard prendeu mais milho no fio.

Hermione fechou o livro e o colocou sobre a mesa em frente ao sofá.

- Eu tenho esse projeto de Runas Antigas. – começou hesitantemente. – Preciso traduzir algo que seja longo...

- E está pensando em traduzir esse livro, eh?

- Sim... É só que... – Hermione fuçou em uma cesta e pegou uma almofada de alfinetes e agulhas. Pegou a maior agulha e a encheu com o mesmo fio que Richard tinha usado. – A professora Babbling disse que ela vai pegar o melhor e publicar.

- E isso é um problema?

- Depende.

- Preciso de um pouco mais de detalhes, Hermione. – Richard suspirou.

Hermione colocou um pedaço de pipoca em sua agulha.

- É uma coleção de contos de fada. – ela falou suavemente.

- E isso não é inteligente o bastante para você? – Richard riu.

- Não é isso, é que um deles pode ser verdade... – Hermione mordeu o lábio e colocou mais pipoca no seu fio.

- Contos de fadas não são reais, Hermione. Sabe disso. – Richard repreendeu gentilmente.

- Isso é magia, pai, qualquer coisa é possível. – retorquiu. – Mas, de todo modo, a professora Babbling disse que Dumbledore também irá escrever um tipo de comentário para o trabalho que será publicado.

- Achei que ele estivesse morto. – Richard falou em diversão.

- Ele está. – Hermione disse calmamente.

- Então, como ele vai escrever um comentário?

Hermione sorriu um pouco.

- Todos os diretores anteriores de Hogwarts têm um retrato na diretoria. Eles oferecem conselhos e ajuda ao diretor atual.

- Eles podem falar?

- Todos os retratos de Hogwarts podem. – Hermione disse simplesmente. – Imagino que ele irá ditar.

- Oh, é claro que ele vai. – Richard disse em um tom brincalhão. – Então, a história que pode ser verdade? – ele incentivou, levando a conversa de volta a sua origem.

- Acho que preciso começar pelo começo. – Hermione disse suavemente. – Havia esses três irmãos, e eles encontraram a morte em uma estrada uma noite. Um deles recebeu uma varinha de grande poder. Podia fazer coisas com magia que as outras varinhas eram incapazes de fazer. Ele a usou para propósitos destrutivos e matou um bruxo com quem tinha uma rixa. Ele se gabou disso e um outro bruxo o matou durante o sono. O segundo irmão recebeu um anel com uma pedra, que podia trazer de volta alguém que estivesse morto. Não trazê-los de volta de verdade, mas meio que o fantasma deles. Ele usou para trazer sua namorada de volta. Mas ambos ficaram imensamente infelizes e ele acabou se matando. O terceiro irmão recebeu uma capa de invisibilidade. Ele se escondeu sob ela até chegar a uma idade avançada e apenas então a tirou e encontrou a morte mais uma vez, mas dessa vez como amigos. – ela recitou.

- Você está dizendo que isso aconteceu de verdade? – Richard perguntou ceticamente.

- Não tanto, não. – Hermione admitiu. – Mas esses irmãos, eles existiram. Eles foram reais. Eu vi o túmulo do irmão mais novo. E a varinha, a pedra e a capa também são reais. Também os vi... E se eu escrever a tradução dessa coleção, temo que o comentário possa mencionar Harry... Ele é descendente do irmão mais novo.

Lentamente, Richard colocou as mãos no colo.

- Entendo como isso pode ser um problema. – disse simplesmente.

- Há séculos que não há uma tradução nova desse livro. – Hermione adicionou. – E eu realmente quero fazer isso. Mas eu preferiria não arrastar a vida pessoal de Harry para o público.

- E você acha que o comentário pode fazer menção disso?

- Sim.

Richard pegou um punhado de pipoca da tigela e, pensativamente, colocou-as no fio. Pelo que Hermione lhe contara, quando estavam se preparando para sair da Austrália, sabia que o amigo dela preferia uma vida calma e resistiria fortemente a ser levado novamente para o centro das atenções, agora que tudo tinha voltado ao normal.

- Então, eu acho que você deveria dizer isso. – falou depois de vários momentos. – E se ele não pode garantir que vai manter Harry fora disso, você não irá permitir que eles publiquem sua tradução.

- Mas eu não posso fazer isso! – Hermione ofegou. – Eu simplesmente não posso falar algo assim para _Dumbledore_.

- É claro que pode. – Richard bufou. – Você é adulta, não é?

- Sim...

- Ele te deve. – Richard disse abruptamente. – Depois de tudo o que vocês três fizeram ano passo, ele te deve isso, no mínimo.

**-x-**

Harry passou um suéter pela cabeça e tirou seus tênis do chão e saiu do quarto sem acordar Ron. Parou na cozinha tempo o bastante para calçar os tênis, antes de pegar seu agasalho na lavanderia e passou os braços pelas mangas, abotoando-o enquanto saia pelas portas do fundo. Silenciosamente, caminhou pelo gramado congelado até o barraco de vassouras e acenou a varinha para a porta. Colocou a mão para dentro e pegou sua nova vassoura. Montou a Nimbus 2002 que tinha comprado na semana anterior e deu impulso, dando a volta ao redor da casa até a janela do quarto de Ginny.

Estava brilhando contra a escuridão, sinalizando que Ginny provavelmente ainda estava acordada. Harry supôs que ela esta lendo um daqueles livros trouxas indecentes que ela escondia de Molly na gaveta de meias. Durante o verão, ela ficara lendo até tarde da noite, até seus olhos se fecharem e ela ter apenas tempo o bastante de apagar o candelabro perto de sua cama, antes de adormecer.

Harry levou a vassoura para mais perto da casa e esticou uma mão, batendo quietamente na janela de Ginny. Esperou um momento, antes de bater no vidro com um pouco mais de força. A ponta da cortina se afastou da janela e o rosto de Ginny apareceu, com uma expressão irritada, que rapidamente se transformou em um sorriso imprudentes quando ela o viu.

- Abre a janela. – Harry pediu apenas com o movimento dos lábios, gesticulando para a janela.

Ginny abriu a janela e se inclinou casualmente contra o parapeito.

- Não está um pouco tarde para jogar Quadribol? – ela perguntou lentamente.

- Venha voar comigo. – Harry falou, oferecendo uma mão.

- Não estou vestida para a ocasião. – Ginny bufou.

- Então, coloque um suéter por cima do pijama, coloque o tênis e venha. – pediu.

Os olhos de Ginny se cerraram e ela desapareceu atrás da cortina. Em alguns momentos, entretanto, ela subiu na janela, se equilibrando levemente no parapeito, usando um suéter de lã e tênis.

- Você me convenceu. – falou, aceitando a mão de Harry e subiu na vassoura. Ele escorregou um pouco para trás para acomodá-la, e Ginny se ajeitou entre as coxas dele, suas costas firmemente contra o peito de Harry.

Ele fez a vassoura voar para frente, sem um destino específico em mente.

- Quer pilotar? – ofereceu.

As mãos de Ginny se fecharam ao redor do punhal e ela foi para uma fazenda abandonada do outro lado do vilarejo. Enquanto sobrevoavam o vilarejo coberto de neve, Ginny permitiu que sua mente vagasse livremente. Ficar ao lado de Harry no Departamento de Mistérios, seu coração apertado, mas sabendo que ele precisava que ela fosse a Grifinória que era. Ela ficaria ao lado dele mesmo que isso significasse a morte. Ajudando-o a planejar como falar com Sirius. Revelando como era ser possuída por Voldemort — algo que não tinha contado a mais ninguém. Precisar vê-lo depois de terem vencido a Copa de Quadribol em seu quinto ano, jogando-se nos braços dele quando ele entrou no Salão Comunal. Tinha notados os olhares que ele estivera lhe lançando por meses, e tinha decidido dar o primeiro passo. O alívio de vê-lo vivo, ainda que não completo após a primeira batalha em Hogwarts. Ser forte o bastante para deixá-lo depois do funeral de Dumbledore. Beijá-lo no aniversário dele. Querer dançar com ele no casamento de Bill, mas não sendo capaz. Mas ela sabia onde ele estava o tempo todo. Mesmo que ela não conhecesse seu disfarce, saberia que era ele. O horror que sentira por não saber se ele sobrevivera o ataque no casamento e a gratidão ao descobrir que ele tinha sobrevivido. Aquelas semanas e meses intermináveis, esperando por novidades. Sentada do lado de fora do quarto dele depois da guerra, mantendo vigília de seus pesadelos.

Direcionou a vassoura para dar a volta em um carvalho e olhou para ele por sobre o ombro. _O que foi que eu disse pra ele...? Palavras não são necessárias...?_

- Amanhã vai ser um pouco caótico, eu acho. – Harry falou. – Com todos chegando pela manhã. Só queria alguns minutos só para nós... – ele deu um sorriso torto. – Para que um pouco do natal seja bom...

- Obrigada. – Ginny murmurou. – Ao menos vamos ter disso para nos lembrarmos... – puxou um pouco o punhal, diminuído a velocidade. _As palavras nem sempre são necessárias, mas ainda é bom ouvir de vez em quando..._ Virou-se um pouco, para que pudesse olhá-lo, a vassoura sobrevoando o vale. Envolveu uma mão dele com a própria, seus dedos se entrelaçando. – Eu amo você...

_Continua..._

**-x-**

¹ Depois de passar um bom tempo pensando que eu tinha desaprendido o inglês e uma pesquisa rápida no Google, acabou que isso que eles estão fazendo é um enfeite. Se quiserem ver como é, vão no Google imagem e digitem "popcorn on a thread". Ingleses, vai entender.


	34. Silent Night

**Capítulo Trinta e Quatro**

**Silent Night**

_- Eu amo você..._

Harry não disse nada, para a decepção inicial de Ginny. Ao invés, o canto de sua boca se ergueu um pouco e, calmamente, passou os braços ao redor dela, segurando o punhal da vassoura e a direcionou para pousar. Parou perto da fazenda abandonada e desmontou, a mão de Ginny ainda entrelaçada a sua. A outra mão de Harry pareceu agir por conta própria ao afastar várias mechas ruivas de seu rosto, colocando-as atrás de sua orelha, enquanto um sorriso tímido aparecia em seu rosto. Abaixou a cabeça até sua testa estar roçando à dela. Ele tentou falar, mas nada saiu. _Isso é mais difícil do que pensei..._ Engolindo com força, roçou os lábios nos dela, tão levemente que poderia ter sido um dos flocos de neve que caiam do céu.

- Amo você. – murmurou contra a boca de Ginny, antes de aprofundar o beijo.

**-x-**

- Nunca gostei do natal, de verdade. Não até ir para a escola. – Harry puxou a ponta do cobertor que tinha conjurado para cobrir as mãos de Ginny.

- Por que não?

Harry hesitou, dividindo entre querer contar a Ginny quão infeliz seus natais tinham sido antes de ser aceito por Molly e Arthur e seu desejo de esquecer os dez anos que vivera o tempo todo com os Dursleys. Supôs que Ginny provavelmente tinha uma idéia, se fosse tão precoce quanto ele achava que ela era e tivesse conseguido entreouvir seus pais ou irmãos quando era mais nova, ou se Ron contara a ela sobre as péssimas desculpas de presentes que os Dursleys tinham lhe enviado, mas Harry achava que ele não tinha feito isso.

- Era apenas como qualquer outro dia para mim. – disse neutramente. – Nada especial.

- Isso é horrível. – Ginny murmurou.

- Os seus sempre foram como o do meu sexto ano? – Harry perguntou curiosamente.

-Não. – Ginny admitiu. – Papai estava ganhando mais nessa época. – contou. – E ele tinha que pagar apenas por Ron e eu no ano escolar. Mas nós sempre tivemos bastante comida e mamãe normalmente cozinhava mais do que podíamos comer. E nós ganhávamos algo novo, mesmo que fosse só o suéter que a mamãe fazia. Especialmente Ron, George e Fred.

- Era feliz? – Harry perguntou.

- Sim. Nos últimos anos é que não tem sido. Entre papai se machucar há três anos, ou Percy não falando com o resto de nós, a guerra no ano passado, e agora esse ano... – Ginny se balançou um pouco e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Harry. – Mas esse está bom. – disse suavemente. – Está competindo com o do ano em que Bill me mandou uma vassoura de brinquedo do Egito. – adicionou levemente.

Harry tocou o cabelo de Ginny com o nariz, aspirando o perfume dela.

- Esse. – ele murmurou. – Esse é o melhor...

Ginny se remexeu um pouco.

- Mesmo com tudo?

Harry apertou os braços ao redor dos ombros de Ginny.

- O que foi que você me disse durante o verão? – ele perguntou suavemente. – Nós estamos vivos e o melhor que podemos fazer é lembrar deles?

- Não vai deixar amanhã mais fácil. – Ginny respondeu.

- Não, não vai. – Harry suspirou. – Mas temos isso...

Nenhum dos dois falou por um longo tempo até Ginny quebrar o silêncio.

- Acha que devemos voltar para casa?

Harry riu tremulamente.

- Eu nem sei que horas são...

- Eu também não. – Ginny disse timidamente. – Mas se mamãe está andando pela casa, colocando os presentes nos pés das nossas camas, ela vai perceber que não estamos lá. – sorriu. – Devemos ouvi-la, se ela estiver de pé.

- Com certeza. – Harry murmurou. Amava Molly como a uma mãe, mas seus ouvidos ainda estavam doendo dos gritos que ela dera em agosto, na manhã seguinte ao aniversário de Ginny. Espreguiçou-se e, arrependidamente, saiu debaixo do cobertor e se abaixou para pegar a vassoura do chão coberto de neve. Ofereceu a vassoura para Ginny e a deixou montar primeiro, então montou atrás dela.

- É toda sua. – ele falou, indicando para ela assumir o controle da vassoura.

- Você me mima. – Ginny riu, mas não com maldade. A Nimbus de Harry era muito mais rápida e receptiva do que sua Cleansweep.

- Sim. – Harry respondeu arrogantemente. – Nem Ron pôde experimentar ainda. – passou o cobertor ao redor de Ginny, já que a temperatura tinha caído notavelmente enquanto estiveram abraçados. Quando Ginny deu o impulso inicial e começou a preguiçosa viagem de volta para A Toca, Harry passou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela.

Tinha lhe surpreendido o quão difícil tinha sido falar à Ginny que a amava. Não que duvidasse de seus sentimentos por ela, mas de fato verbalizá-los era algo completamente diferente. Nunca se sentira confortável com palavras. Palavras eram algo facilmente manipuláveis em algo superficial ou em mentiras. Ele não precisava que Ginny falasse, e tinha bastante certeza de que ela não precisava realmente ouvir isso dele.

As palavras, por si só, não eram necessárias. Mas eram um reconhecimento há muito antecipado do que tinha sido dito de diferentes maneiras durante os anos. Se Ginny não fosse irmã de Ron, Harry suponha que ainda teria ido até a Câmara Secreta para encontrá-la. Por mais que não tivesse desejado que alguém o acompanhasse até Londres e ao Departamento de Mistérios, recebeu de bom grado a calma presença de Ginny em uma situação mortal. E, ao contrário de Ron e Hermione, ela não o tinha julgado por sua incapacidade de manter Voldemort fora de sua mente. Ela sabia o quão poderoso isso podia ser e a fascinação doentia que existia em estar dentro da cabeça dele. Mais que tudo, era a postura calma dela, mesmo em situações em que tudo dera errado e acabara de forma violenta, que o atraíra a ela. Se ela ficara chateada quando ele terminara tudo entre eles, ela nunca o deixou saber. Ao contrário, ela tinha lhe dito calmamente, mas oh-tão-sutilmente que ela o esperaria, lhe daria a fé e a esperança necessárias para que ele agüentasse pelos próximos meses, ainda quando parecia que eles não teriam sucesso.

- Como você quer voltar para dentro? – Ginny perguntou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- Eh?

Ginny tirou uma mão do punhal e apontou para a casa alta e inclinada na frente deles.

- Como quer voltar para dentro da casa? – repetiu pacientemente.

- Não pensei tão a frente. – Harry admitiu, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo. – Planejei até a parte em que te implorava para ir comigo.

- E ainda assim, você é um Auror... – Ginny disse com pena zombeteira.

- Caí fora. – Harry resmungou. – Vamos entrar pela maldita porta. Somos dois adultos e não é como se tivéssemos feito algo errado.

Ginny inclinou a vassoura na direção do armário de vassouras, pousando gentilmente.

- Ah, isso é um plano. Ousado. Decisivo. Gosto disso. – saiu da vassoura, que Harry pendurou no gancho dentro do armário. – Oh, droga... – Ginny murmurou. – Aquela é...?

Harry virou a cabeça.

- Molly. – terminou. Podiam ver Molly se movendo pela cozinha. Harry ajeitou os ombros e pegou a mão de Ginny. – Certo. Sem nos esgueirarmos.

Marcharam porta à dentro, cada um deles prendendo a respiração perante o inevitável sermão de Molly. Ela meramente sorriu para eles.

- Bom vôo?

- Erm... Sim. Brilhante. – Harry gaguejou.

Os olhos de Ginny se cerraram em cautela.

- Como sabia que tínhamos saído? – olhou para o relógio em forma de bule sobre o fogão. – Não ficamos nem duas horas fora.

- As escadas do segundo andar são um pouco mais barulhentas que as outras. – Molly disse tranquilamente. – Vi vocês dois voando. – deu os toques finais em um pacote e amarrou um grande laço ao redor dele. – Embora, por quê vocês sentiram a necessidade de sair pela janela... – ela suspirou.

- Por que, tecnicamente, você não tirou aquele maldito toque de recolher que nos deu no verão. – Ginny retorquiu em descrença.

Molly gesticulou uma mão em dispensa.

- Tempos diferentes. – respondeu. – E eu sou a mãe. Posso fazer ou mudar regras. Agora. Vão para a cama, vocês dois. O mais rápido que vocês estiverem dormindo, mais rápido posso deixar seus presentes.

- Não acha que somos um pouco velhos demais para isso? – Ginny perguntou ceticamente.

- Provavelmente. – Molly concordou. – Mas será divertido, não?

Harry se encolheu um pouco com a pitada de desespero na voz dela.

- Sim. – disse rapidamente. – Vai ser bastante divertido. – viu Ginny abrir a boca e apertou sua mão em aviso. Ginny fechou a boca e ficou quieta. Harry a puxou pela mão e a guiou pelas escadas.

Molly esperou na cozinha escura, escutando o tique taque dos minutos. Por fim, ela se ergueu e foi até a lavanderia. Acenou com a varinha para cada um dos pacotes moles, alinhados cuidadosamente sobre a mesa onde dobrava as roupas. Eles desapareceram com um suave _pop_. Todos, menos um. As sobrancelhas de Molly se juntaram em um franzir, enquanto abria o cartão. Era o de George. Perguntou-se se ele tinha enfeitiçado o quarto. Com um suspiro, pegou o suéter embrulhado de George e subiu as escadas até o quarto dele. Acenou a varinha para a maçaneta da porta, que abriu.

Passou pela porta e se inclinou para deixar o pacote na cadeira ao pé da cama de George.

- Eu não quero. – George murmurou.

Os dedos de Molly se apertaram ao redor do papel, fazendo o som ecoar ruidosamente pela casa silenciosa.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu. – Vou apenas deixá-lo. Em caso de você mudar de idéia.

George se sentou, jogando o cobertor para o lado.

- Eu não quero! – sibilou. – Maldição, mãe, ninguém pode me deixar em paz? Eu não quero celebrar o natal, eu não quero abrir o que tenho certeza de ser um suéter adorável, mãe, como sempre, mas não quando é o único. Todos os dias, eu posso fazer todo o resto, mãe, consigo abrir a loja, consigo me levantar pela manhã, e agir como se tudo estivesse normal, mas hoje não consigo fazer de conta que está tudo maravilhoso. Não hoje.

- Mas todos estão vindo para o almoço. – Molly disse com um tom de súplica. – Será a primeira vez que todos estaremos juntos desde que Bill terminou a escola...

- Não estaremos todos juntos! – George rangeu os dentes. – _Fred_ não vai estar aqui, ou você se esqueceu?

Molly apertou o pacote contra o peito.

- Não, não esqueci. – disse quietamente. – Mas isso não vai trazer Freddie de volta. – ela piscou rapidamente, mordendo o lábio. – Eu sei que dói, George. – começou. – Eu perdi meu filho. Mas não posso apenas me aninhar na cama e fazer de conta que esse não é um de seus feriados favoritos. Eu não tenho esse luxo. – ela colocou o suéter de George na cadeira e virou sobre os calcanhares, quase correndo para fora do quarto.

**-x-**

Ginny entrou de supetão no quarto e pulou na cama de armar.

- Você está maluco? – perguntou, praticamente enfiando uma pequena caixa sob o nariz de Harry.

Ele piscou confusamente, colocando os óculos no rosto.

- Oh. – murmurou sonolentamente quando a caixa entrou em foco. – Achei que você gostasse de brincos.

- Eu gosto, mas isso é demais. – Ginny murmurou.

Harry tocou um dos brincos de pérolas com um dedo.

- Gin, nada é demais para você. – cutucou a caixa. – Coloque-os...

Ginny hesitou por um momento, antes de cuidadosamente os colocar, colocando o cabelo solto para trás.

- Como ficaram?

- Você devia usar pérolas sempre. – Harry bocejou, pegando um pacote de cores alegres ao pé de sua cama.

- E o que sabe sobre isso? – Ron bufou debaixo de seu travesseiro. – Você nunca comprou jóis para uma mulher sua vida toda, antes dessa.

- Achei que você estava dormindo. – Ginny resmungou.

- Eu estava. – Ron respondeu. – Mas alguém, que deve permanecer no anonimato, mas seu nome começa com um G, entrou aqui feito uma maluca na droga do raiar do dia, para falar para seu namorado que seu maldito presente é demais para ela, mesmo que ele tenha passado semanas se perguntando se você ia gostar deles ou não. – Ron se espreguiçou languidamente, olhando para Ginny. – É melhor que goste. – disse esternamente. – Se não, ele vai ficar chorando pelos cantos, e eu vou ter que escutá-lo se lamentar por causa disso por séculos...

Ginny mostrou a língua para Ron, ouvindo um "oh, isso é maduro" vindo de Harry. Depositou um beijo barulhento e forte na boca dele, arrancando sons de nojo de Ron.

- Eu gostei deles. – ela falou suavemente.

- Brilhante! – Ron exclamou sarcasticamente. Ergueu o pacote de Molly. – Quanto quer apostar que é marrom?

- Não apostaria nem um nuque nisso. – Ginny riu. – Não consigo lembrar se algum dia você já ganhou um que não fosse marrom.

- Aqui vamos nós. – Ron suspirou, rasgando um pedaço do pacote. – Yep! É marrom! – exclamou em falsa animação, balançando o suéter acima de sua cabeça.

Ginny o tirou da mão de Ron.

- Não é completamente marrom. – argumentou. – Tem enfeites adoráveis azul marinho nos punhos e na gola.

Ron pegou de volta.

- Ainda é marrom... E o seu, cara? – perguntou para Harry.

- Vermelho. – Harry tirou o papel de uma caixa longa e fina que recebera de Ron. – O que é isso?

- Coldre de varinha. É enfeitiçado para criar uma abertura pequena nas suas roupas, bem sobre onde você o usar. Quando você tirar seja lá o que estiver usando sobre o coldre, a roupa vai se reparar sozinha. Pelo menos, foi isso o que o cara da loja me disse. Assim, você nem sempre tem que colocar a varinha no bolso. Não quer perder uma nádega, quer? – perguntou com toda a seriedade. – Lembre-se do que Olho Tonto disse sobre pessoas perdendo uma nádega, por que colocaram a varinha no bolso de trás.

- Aposto que foi Olho Tonto que perdeu a nádega. – Harry riu. – Ele não contava nem para Tonks...

A boca de Ron se abriu.

- Harry... Como...? Onde...? – um pequeno livro laranja estava nas mãos trêmulas de Ron.

- George disse que o dono dos Canons era um cara legal, então eu escrevi para ele, falando que você é o maior fã deles, e perguntei se podia mandar uma foto autografada do time ou algo assim. Tenho que admitir que uma cópia de _Voando Com os Canons_ autografada por todos os jogadores ainda vivos foi um pouco além das minhas expectativas.

- Tem até a assinatura do Barney Batting. – Ron murmurou fervorosamente. – Ele foi o artilheiro deles que mais marcou pontos... – o dedo trêmulo de Ron apontou para o nome. –Olha! Até tem uma mensagem! "Tudo de bom, Ron. Atenciosamente, Barney Batting..." Maldição...

- Vamos ter que descer logo, não? – Ginny perguntou subitamente.

Ron olhou para o relógio perto de sua cama.

- Sim...

- Você acha que George vai sair do quarto hoje? – perguntou.

Harry balançou a cabeça silenciosamente.

- Acho que não. Ouvi George e Molly, erm... _Discutindo_... Se ele ia passar o natal com o resto de nós ou não.

- Perfeito. – Ginny suspirou, desanimo passando pelos três. – Devíamos...?

Ron colocou os pés no chão, cegamente procurando por suas pantufas com os pés.

- Não. Não é como se já não tivéssemos tentando antes de hoje. Vamos deixá-lo em paz.

**-x-**

Andrômeda tirou Teddy do berço.

- Você não vai se lembrar muito de hoje. – ela murmurou, passando um pequeno suéter pela cabeça dele. – Mas você vai passar o dia com Harry e os outros. Não é que eu não queria ver seu primeiro natal de verdade, mas não estou preparada para deixá-lo particularmente alegre. – passou um par de calças pelas pernas gorduchas de Teddy, fechando os botões do lado de dentro das pernas. – Mas vai ser bom para você. – Teddy resmungou e murmurou várias incoerências, que Andrômeda supôs significar algo bom. – Certo. Eu sei que você não gosta mais de aparatar. Vovó sabe que faz seus ouvidos doerem. Mas é o único jeito que eu posso levar você e sua mala. Se usarmos a lareira, sua mala pode acabar em Edinburgh.

Apoiou Teddy em seu quadril, apesar dos protestos resmungados dele. Teddy queria engatinhar para todos os lados que pudesse, para não mencionar se alimentar sozinho. Eram duas tarefas bagunçadas, já que Teddy mexia em qualquer coisa que Andrômeda não tivesse colado aos móveis com o feitiço Adesivo Permanente, ou acabava com mais comida na roupa do que na boca. Andrômeda desceu as escadas, pegando o agasalho de Teddy no corrimão e o passando ao redor dele; pegou sua mala, deixada perto da porta da frente, com a mão livre. Antes que Teddy começasse a fazer um verdadeiro escândalo por não ser permitido a engatinhar pelo jardim cheio de neve, ela aparatou para Devon e colocou uma mão no portão do jardim dos fundos. O portão abrir e ela caminhou para a porta dos fundos, que foi aberta antes que ela pudesse sequer bater.

- Andrômeda! – Molly disse com uma pitada de alegria forçada. – Por que não fica para o almoço, pelo menos?

- Não. Mas obrigada.

Andrômeda colocou Teddy no chão e ele foi para longe, andando sobre seus joelhos e mãos, gritando:

- Haaaeeeeeeee! ¹

Molly secou as mãos em uma toalha e olhou para Andrômeda.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Venho pegar Teddy por volta das seis horas, se não tiver problemas?

- Tudo bem. Eu posso...

Charlie entrou pela porta dos fundos e parou ao ver Andrômeda parada na cozinha. Fuçou em sua mochila e puxou algo reto, embrulhado em papel marrom.

- Eu... Aqui... – ofereceu o embrulho para Andrômeda, um leve corar passando por seu pescoço e bochechas. Curiosamente, Andrômeda desamarrou o laço que mantinha o embrulho no lugar, afastando o papel e revelando um desenho emoldurado. As mãos dela se apertaram tão fortemente ao redor da moldura, que Charlie temeu que fosse quebrar sob a pressão. – Eu usei a fotografia do jornal de junho... – começou timidamente. – E algumas do aniversário de Harry...

Os dedos de Andrômeda traçaram a imagem que sua família iria — _deveria _— ter. Seu rosto, com um sorriso sereno, olhava de volta. O rosto redondo e risinho de Ted atrás dela, e o rosto em formato de coração e com um sorriso arteiro de Dora estava na frente. Teddy estava aninhado nos braços de Dora, e Remus estava parado à esquerda de Dora, seu braço ao redor dos ombros dela. De algum modo, Charlie tinha conseguido deixar de fora o sofrimento quase constante no rosto de Remus, enquanto mantendo sua postura séria.

- É adorável. – falou com a voz embargada.

- Você não precisa ficar com ele nem nada assim. – Charlie murmurou para seus sapatos. – Mas não consegui dormir uma noite e... – gesticulou para o desenho emoldurado.

Andrômeda assentiu com uma tentativa trêmula de sorriso. Ergueu uma mão trêmula e a correu pelo rosto, inalando profundamente.

- Bem, então... Eu vou indo... – saiu da cozinha e, em meros momentos, Charlie escutou o fraco _pop_ dela aparatando. Abaixou a cabeça na direção de Molly e foi para a sala de estar, onde foi recebido pelo grito de terror de Teddy.

Harry pegou o bebê em seus braços e passou vários minutos murmurando coisas sem sentido no ouvido de Teddy, esfregando as costas pequenas de forma reconfortante. O cabelo de Teddy lentamente mudou de laranja vibrante para turquesa. Harry deu um olhar apologético para Charlie.

- Desculpe... Ele não te conhece muito bem... Ele não é muito fã de alguém que não vê há algum tempo. Demorou uma hora para ele parar de olhar para Hermione com desconfiança, e ele a viu no começo de novembro...

- Você devia vir mais vezes para os almoços de domingo. – Molly disse. – Mal o vemos há semanas.

- Isso, mãe. Use um bebê para me fazer sentir culpado e vir almoçar toda semana. – Charlie suspirou.

- Você vai ter uma agenda mais regular na reserva de Holyhead, não vai? – Molly insistiu.

- Sim, mãe. – Charlie suspirou. – Um fim de semana de folga e outro não...

Arthur colocou uma mão no braço de Molly.

- Deixe o garoto pelo menos guardar a mochila, antes de você começar a organizar a vida social dele, eh?

- Olá! – Percy falou da porta da frente. – Onde estão todos?

- E quem são 'todos'? – Ginny bufou. – Pelas minhas contas, os únicos que estão faltando são Bill, Fleur e... – parou de falar e olhou para o teto. – Bem, Bill e Fleur, de todo modo.

Ron olhou para a cozinha, desejoso.

- Podemos comer quando eles chegarem, certo?

Molly apertou os lábios e olhou para o relógio na parede. O ponteiro de Bill estava firme em "casa", ainda que ele não estivesse n'A Toca.

- Sim, Ron... – respondeu cansadamente.

- Imagino o que os está atrasando. – Arthur refletiu.

Ron se engasgou com a cidra que estava tomando e passou as costas da mão sobre a boca.

- Ele tem que perguntar? – murmurou em voz baixa para Harry. Ginny riu, colocando uma mão sobre a boca, antes que soltasse um comentário sobre o segrego bem guardado das atividades de Ron e Hermione. – Você está bem, Gin? – Ron perguntou.

- Brilhante. – respondeu, mordendo os nós da mão.

- Olá! – Bill disse do jardim. – Desculpem o atraso. – ele continuou, enquanto entrava pela porta da frente, ajeitando o cabelo bagunçado.

- Oh, isso é fácil demais. – Ginny resmungou. – É como atordoar Crabbe ou Goyle...

- _Joyeux Noël._ - Fleur falou, entrando na sala e beijando Arthur e Molly nas bochechas, deixando-os corados, já que ainda não tinham se acostumado com os costumes franceses de sua nora. – _Merci_ pelo adorável suéter, Molly.

- Oh, eu não o fiz. Ginny fez.

- Oh?

- Sim. Acredito que foi em julho, não, Ginny?

Ginny corou e assentiu.

- Sim...

Por um momento, o rosto de Fleur mostrou surpresa, mas ela se recuperou rapidamente.

- É muito bonito. – afastou sua grossa capa de viajem para revelar o suéter rosa que Ginny tinha feito no verão.

- O prazer foi meu. – Ginny murmurou, abaixando a cabeça timidamente.

- Mesmo? – Harry perguntou ceticamente.

Pensativa, Ginny observou Fleur se mover pela sala, cumprimentando o resto da família.

- Mesmo.

**-x-**

Percy estava sentado no patamar do lado de fora do quarto de George, suas costas apoiadas na porta.

- Eu não sei o que te falar, George. – falou quietamente. – Todos estão tentando se divertir, mas parece forçado. Meio que como foi no aniversário de Ginny, mas pior. Mamãe escondeu todo o vinho. – adicionou tristemente. – É como se estivemos todos desesperados para tentar fazer que seja igual aos outros natais, mas sabemos que isso não vai acontecer... E nós dois sabemos que nunca mais será igual. Você me disse que eu podia me afogar na minha própria culpa ou qualquer coisa assim, mas não podia arrastar a mamãe e o papai nisso. Poderia dizer o mesmo para você, George. Você está aqui. É verdade que Fred se foi, mas, George... – os ombros de Percy se moveram contra a porta em um encolher. – Você ainda está aqui. – ergueu-se, suas costas deslizando pela maneira. – Eu não sei o que mais te falar. Não é o mesmo sem você lá embaixo conosco. Precisamos de você. O resto de nós... Não somos os mesmos sem você. – Percy pousou uma mão na porta. – Não fique muito tempo longo, certo?

A porta se abriu sob a mão de Percy e ele deu um passo para trás. George estava usando seu novo suéter, os traços das lágrimas visíveis na luz fraca. Ele passou a manga pelo rosto.

- Vai melhorar? – perguntou. – Como quando você não estava falando com nós? Ficou mais fácil?

Percy correu uma mão pelo cabelo e ajeitou os óculos.

- Não. – os ombros de George caíram e Percy soltou o ar ruidosamente. – Mas é uma situação diferente. – adicionou rapidamente. Encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta. – Mas, sim... O primeiro ano foi o pior. Não melhorou depois disso, por que eu tinha a habilidade de fazer algo sobre isso, mas fui muito teimoso para fazer. Você pode fazer algo sobre isso, George. Você não pode se enterrar só por que Fred se foi.

**-x-**

_Continua..._

**-x-**

¹ O som dessa afirmação de bebê, incrivelmente, tem um som similar a "Harry", caso alguém não tenha entendido. Vai saber.


	35. Auld Lang Syne

**Capítulo Trinta e Cinco**

**Auld Lang Syne**

Molly parou no patamar, virando o envelope em suas mãos. Bateu suavemente na porta.

- George? Você recebeu uma carta de Lee, e o café da manhã está pronto... – não houve resposta. Molly hesitou por um momento, sua mão sobre a maçaneta. Ao invés, se inclinou e deslizou o envelope por sob a porta, antes de descer as escadas.

Dentro do quarto escuro, George olhou para o quadrado pálido no chão, bem na ponta do tapete que tinha perto de sua cama. Lentamente, colocou os pés no chão e escorregou da ponta do colchão, pegando o envelope grosso. Uma caligrafia elegante adornava o envelope, no lugar dos rabiscos quase ilegíveis de Lee. _Deve ter mandado um profissional fazer_, George refletiu. Virou o envelope e o abriu, puxando o cartão de dentro. Lee estava fazendo o seu show na véspera do ano novo, no Caldeirão Furado. _Deve ser pretensioso, se ele está mandando convites caros_. George virou o cartão, revelando uma mensagem de Lee.

_George,_

_Por favor, venha. Faz tempo que você não vai a lugar algum. Todos sentem sua falta, cara._

_Traga Ron e Harry, também._

_E sinta-se livre para trazer um par! E se Harry e Ron quiserem trazer Ginny e Hermione; quanto mais, melhor._

_Lee._

George suspirou e colocou o convite na mesa. As pessoas continuavam a lhe falar que não precisava se enterrar. Primeiro Katie, depois Percy.

- Ano novo... Talvez eu devesse sair um pouco mais... – isso não seria tão dificil se não se sentisse tão culpado por sair e se divertir sem Fred. Engoliu com força e abriu a porta do quarto. Pelo menos o natal tinha terminado e George estivera negligenciando a loja terrivelmente pela última semana. – Apenas vá até lá e faça isso, George, como você fez em agosto... – desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha. Os murmúrios ao redor da mesa sumiram por um breve minuto, antes de rapidamente recomeçarem. George ficou aliviado quando eles ignoraram sua aparição, e se sentou à mesa arranhada. Aceitou a tigela de mingau de Molly e colocou açúcar e uvas passas. – Então, erm... Lee vai fazer seu show na quinta-feira à noite, no Caldeirão Furado, se quiserem ir. – falou para Harry, Ron e Ginny.

- Tipo uma festa? – Ginny perguntou.

- Suponho que sim... – George inclinou a cabeça na direção de sua tigela.

- Vestes a rigor? – Ron perguntou, seu lábio torcido em desgosto.

George deu de ombros.

- Se você quiser. O convite dizia apenas elegante.

- Estou dentro, desde que possa vestir algo que não seja vestes a rigor. – Ron murmurou. – Posso levar Hermione?

- É claro que pode. – George disse de mal humor. – Não acabei de falar?

- Não. – Ron manteve os olhos em seu café da manhã.

- Bem, você pode. – George murmurou curtamente.

Harry olhou para Ginny e inclinou a cabeça na direção de George, erguendo uma sobrancelha em questionamento. Ginny passou geléia em sua torrada e olhou para George, enquanto mordiscava as bordas por um momento, antes de assentir.

- Pode ser divertido. – ela murmurou.

- Vocês dois podem parar com isso? – Ron exclamou.

- Parar com o quê? – Harry perguntou, olhando confusamente para suas mãos. Elas estavam visíveis sobre a mesa, assim como as de Ginny.

- Essa coisa em que vocês não falam de verdade um com o outro! – Ron bufou. – É um pouco estranho, não é?

- Você brigou com Hermione ou algo assim? – George perguntou a Ron. – Normalmente, você não fica todo irritado a não ser que tenha brigado com sua melhor metade. – olhou para Harry. – Ou melhor, metades.

- Oh, rá-rá. – Ron resmungou, aborrecido. – Você vai para a loja hoje ou não?

- Pensei em ir dar uma olhada no inventário para ver do que estamos precisando. Suponho que vamos receber alguns alunos antes de eles voltarem para a escola. – George brincou com sua colher.

- Brilhante. – Ron murmurou. – Se pudermos ir agora, posso ligar para Hermione do orelhão da vila e ver se ela pode ir ajudar um pouco.

- Vocês dois também vão? – George perguntou para Harry e Ginny.

- Absolutamente. Não acho ruim de ganhar mais alguns galeões. – Ginny respondeu.

- Qualquer coisa para ajudar. – George murmurou.

Molly depositou sua xícara de chá com força no pires.

- Não está um pouco cedo demais para vocês estarem pulando no pescoço do outro? – ela perguntou.

- Desculpe, mãe. – Ron murmurou pesarosamente.

- É, mãe... Desculpe. – George murmurou.

- Agora, se vocês vão para a loja, é melhor irem. Fleur vai vir mais tarde e não quero estar na metade da louça quando ela chegar.

- Desde quando você e Fleur são amigas? – Ron perguntou.

- Eu posso tomar chá com minha nora, não posso? – Molly retorquiu.

- Claro, mãe, o que você quiser. – George disse apressadamente, não querendo deixar Molly irritada tão cedo. A última vez que tinham feito isso, ela tinha engomado tanto suas calças, que elas praticamente ficavam em pé sozinhas. Tinha ficado com vários locais inomináveis irritados, também. – Vamos então. – afastou a cadeira da mesa e se levantou.

- Vamos pra lá assim que nos vestirmos. – Harry indicou suas roupas e as de Ginny. Nenhum dos dois tinha esperado fazer algo, e ainda estavam usando seus pijamas e roupões.

- Certo. – George respondeu, pegando seu agasalho e saindo pela porta dos fundos. Aparatou assim que passou pelo portão do jardim.

Ron ainda estava sentado, um pedaço de torrada entre seus dedos, olhando para o nada. Harry notou que ele parecia mais exausto do que Harry já tinha visto antes. Ron tinha se forçado ao limite na semana passada, indo cedo para a loja e ficando lá até tarde, aparentemente em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo na véspera de natal, ele tinha ficado até tarde limpando e reabastecendo as prateleiras com o que ainda tinham nos fundos, que quando ele finalmente chegou em casa o jantar já tinha terminado há algum tempo.

- Tudo bem, cara? – Harry perguntou quietamente.

Ron se assustou um pouco, derrubando a torrada.

- Sim. Brilhante. – disse sombriamente.

- Você parece um pouco irritado.

- Isso é atestar o óbvio. – Ginny comentou de trás de Harry.

- Só estou cansado, certo? – Ron disse, pegando sua torrada e a colocando na boca. – Preciso ir ligar para Hermione antes que fique muito tarde. – saiu da cadeira. – Vejo vocês na loja.

**-x-**

Harry bateu na porta de Ginny.

- Gin? Está pronta para ir?

A porta se abriu e Ginny saiu, prendendo o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

- Estou agora. – liderou o caminho escadas a baixo, parando abruptamente em frente à porta fechada da cozinha, fazendo Harry trombar com ela.

- Oof! O que você...?

Ginny esticou a mão e a colocou sobre a boca dele.

- Shh! – se inclinou para mais perto da porta, aguçando os ouvidos para escutar a conversa murmurada do outro lado.

- Há quanto tempo estão tentando? – Molly perguntou para a pessoa não identificada do outro lado da porta. Houve um longo silêncio, antes de a pessoa dar uma resposta murmurada. – Só fazem alguns meses, querida. E vocês só estão casados há um pouco mais de um ano.

Ginny se virou para Harry.

- É Fleur! – murmurou, capaz de distinguir os tons da esposa de seu irmão, se não as palavras.

- Apenas dê um tempo. Não vai acontecer da noite para o dia. – Molly disse de modo tranqüilizante.

- Do que ela está falando? – Harry murmurou no ouvido de Ginny.

- Não sei. – Ginny murmurou.

- Quantos você quer? – Molly perguntou curiosamente.

- _Trois_. Três... – houve uma pausa. – Bill só quer dois.

- Bem, posso entender isso. – Molly disse. – Foi bastante difícil pra ele, ser o mais velho de tantos.

- Eles devem estar tentando ter um bebê. – Ginny sussurrou.

- Eu meio que notei. – Harry respondeu em seu ouvido. – Vamos sair pela porta da frente... Não quero interromper.

- É... – Ginny disse, com uma pontada de pena. Saíram quietamente pela porta da frente, dando a volta na casa. – Uau. Você pensaria que tudo vem fácil para Fleur. Até mesmo engravidar.

- Eu não saberia. – Harry admitiu. – Sou bem superficial nesses detalhes.

Ginny parou com uma mão no portão dos fundos.

- Você não sabe de onde os bebês vêm? – ela perguntou incredulamente.

- Sim, eu sei de onde os bebês vêm. – Harry bufou. – São apenas os detalhes, como o que é considerado difícil que eu não tenho muita certeza. – a boca de Ginny se abriu, e antes que ela pudesse começar uma explicação detalhada do que isso queria dizer, Harry ergueu uma mão para interromper a enxurrada de palavras. – E eu realmente estou bem assim, por enquanto.

- Oh, certo. – Ginny retorquiu com um jogar de cabeça. – Perca a chance de ampliar sua educação.

- Você tem passado muito tempo com Hermione. – Harry falou resignadamente, virando no lugar e aparatando para o Beco Diagonal.

**-x-**

Ron entrou na loja, batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Sabe, eu entendo. De verdade. Eu entendo que você sente falta de Fred e que não estava no clima de comemorar o natal. E eu sei que eu trabalho aqui, e esperam que eu faça o que fiz semana passada, sem perguntas, mas maldição, George! Eu ralei quase sem parar por _dias!_ Eu fiz o meu trabalho _e_ o seu! E você simplesmente entra na cozinha, anuncia que está vindo e nem se deu ao trabalho de agradecer!

George ergueu os olhos da lista de vendas dos últimos dias.

- Você fez um trabalho estrondoso.

- É claro que fiz! – Ron reclamou. – O que você achou que eu ia fazer? Deixar tudo se perder por que você não estava por perto? – adicionou indignadamente.

- Bem, não. Mas nós não precisamos fazer nada, além dos produtos que acabaram ou estão acabando. A frente está ótima, e só precisamos redecorar a vitrine. – foi até os fundos e colocou um caldeirão na mesa arranhada. Ron o seguiu ainda irritado. – Sinto muito, Ron. – George falou, ajeitando os ingredientes a sua frente. – Eu estou tentando... De verdade.

- É. Eu sei.

- Obrigado. – George falou sinceramente. – Por manter a loja aberta.

Ron não disse nada. Seus lábios se crisparam e ele assentiu uma vez, antes de pegar outro caldeirão.

- Certo... – suspirou. – Nós estamos completamente sem Feitiços para Devaneio.

**-x-**

O Caldeirão Furado estava lotado. Harry segurou firmemente a mão de Ginny, enquanto seguiam George por entre as várias pessoas. Sentiu uma mão lhe dar um tapinha no traseiro, e se virou para olhar feio para Ginny, mas a outra mão dela estava segurando a de Ron, que por sua vez estava segurando a mão de Hermione com a outra.

- O quê? – ela gritou por sobre o som da música e das conversas ao redor.

Os olhos de Harry correram ao redor do cômodo.

- Nada... – balançou a cabeça e se apressou para alcançar George, que já estava na entrada do salão privativo, mostrando seu convite a um bruxo corpulento parado em frente à porta.

A festa de Lee ocupada quatro dos salões privativos do primeiro andar do bar. De algum modo, paredes aparentemente sólidas tinham sido removidas para juntar todos os salões em um só. Uma vez dentro do salão, os sons do andar debaixo tinham sido substituídos pelo som estridente do programa de rádio de Lee.

- Ufa. – Ron ofegou. – Achei que nunca chegaríamos aqui.

- Vamos achar uma mesa. – Harry gritou. Caminhar no meio de tantas pessoas o deixava inquieto.

- Há uma no canto. – Hermione disse em voz alta, apontando para uma pequena mesa, cuja única vantagem eram as quatro cadeiras que a cercavam. Começaram a caminhar por entra as pessoas que seguravam bebidas e pratos de comida. Passaram por algumas mesas ocupadas, posicionadas perto demais umas das outras e finalmente conseguiram chegar a mesa vazia. – Isso explica por que está vazia. – Hermione ofegou, tirando a capa dos ombros e a pendurando na cadeira.

- Como somos supostos a trazer bebidas ou qualquer outra coisa sem derrubar em alguém? – Ron perguntou.

Ginny sorriu e mostrou a bolsa de contas de Hermione.

- Achamos que poderia estar um pouco cheio.

- Brilhante! – Ron exclamou. – O que vocês têm aí?

- Cerveja amanteigada, sanduíches, algumas frutas... – Ginny abriu a bolsa e olhou dentro dela. – Oh, e mamãe fez um pouco de fudge ¹...

- Pelo menos não vamos morrer de fome. – Ron se sentou cuidadosamente na cadeira estreita. Ela balançou precariamente sob seu peso.

Ginny tirou a capa e colocou a bolsa no meio da mesa. Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram apreciativamente para o vestido que ela estava usando sob a capa. Não pela primeira vez, imaginou se ela conseguia ler sua mente. Era como se ela tivesse tirado o vestido de seus sonhos. O cetim negro marcava as curvas do corpo dela, fazendo-o ficar com a boca seca. Cegamente, procurou dentro da bolsa, pegando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

- Onde George foi? – Ginny perguntou.

Ron estudou a multidão até encontrar George do outro lado do salão, sentado com Katie.

- Ali. – respondeu. Pegou a mão de Hermione e a levou até o espaço reservado para dança. Ron não era exatamente gracioso, mas era claro que gostava de dançar com Hermione, ignorante aos olhares que os outros enviavam em sua direção.

Harry olhou para Ginny apreensivamente.

- Você quer...? – indicou a pista de dança com a garrafa de cerveja.

- Absolutamente!

- Não sou muito bom em dançar. – Harry avisou.

- Para sua sorte, eu sou. – Ginny disse com um sorriso. – E isso não é aquela besteira formal que tivemos que fazer no Baile de Inverno. Você apenas se move com a música. – pegou a bolsa e a colocou no bolso da capa. – Vamos. – arrastou Harry para a pista de dança, perto de Ron e Hermione, e começou a girar energeticamente no ritmo da música. Abruptamente, a música mudou para algo mais lento, para o alívio de Harry. Passou os braços ao redor de Ginny, puxando-a para perto.

- Graças a Merlin. – murmurou. – Algo que eu consigo dançar...

- As pessoas estão olhando para você. – Ginny disse em seu ouvido. – Bem. As mulheres estão.

- Você está louca. – Harry falou. – Estão olhando para você. – sentiu um apertão forte no traseiro e se remexeu. – Eu não me importo que você faça isso – disse a Ginny. – Mas tem que fazer em público?

- Fazer o quê? – Ginny se afastou levemente para poder olhá-lo.

- Me beliscar. – Harry levou uma mão para perto do quadril.

- Eu não te belisquei.

O rosto de Harry ficou confuso.

- Bem, se não foi você, então quem foi? – perguntou.

Ginny olhou ao redor da pista de dança.

- A princípio, eu diria que foi aquela mulher ali. – gesticulou com o queixo para uma mulher que parecia ter o dobro da idade de Harry. – Aquela que parece um gato lambendo o creme que tem no bigode.

- Maldição. – Harry murmurou.

- Você não percebe, não é? – Ginny riu divertida.

- Percebo o quê? – Harry perguntou perplexamente.

- Você não tem uma aparência ruim. – Ginny respondeu, acomodando a cabeça sob o queixo dele. – Todo esse cabelo bagunçado, que acontece de combinar com você, estranhamente, uma estranha coleção de cicatrizes... São os olhos. São lindos. – Ginny corou sob a luz fraca. – E você não tem noção do quão lindo realmente é.

- Oh, pare com isso. – Harry reprovou, sentindo as bochechas corarem. – Você precisa ir examinar seus olhos... – Ginny o sentiu ficar tenso novamente e olhou por cima do ombro de Harry, olhando feio para a bruxa atrás dele.

- Você se importa? – Ginny perguntou ameaçadoramente.

Surpreso, Harry olhou por cima do ombro; viu uma bruxa que se lembrava vagamente da escola. Ela tinha sido a monitora de Lufa-Lufa em seu primeiro ano. Ela sorriu para Harry de uma maneira que ela claramente achava sedutora. Fez uma careta e os virou, de modo que suas costas estivessem para a parede.

- Se nos dá licença. – falou educadamente para a bruxa, e enterrou o nariz no cabelo de Ginny.

- Você quer ir embora? – Ginny perguntou.

- Não mesmo. Já estou partindo na segunda-feira. E não vou receber olhares estranhos por passar horas assim com você.

**-x-**

Ron e Hermione se moviam no ritmo da música, se mexendo muito pouco.

- Vai passa a noite? – Ron perguntou.

- Estava pensando nisso. – Hermione respondeu.

- Talvez eu consiga convencer Harry a dormir no quarto de Bill. – Ron refletiu. – Podíamos nos juntar contra ele. – Ron sugeriu.

- Podíamos.

- Posso oferecer fazer uma torta de caramelo para ele. – Ron adicionou.

- Então, nos reduzimos a suborno agora, eh?

- Não, não é suborno. – Ron corrigiu. – É incentivo.

- Fred teria tanto orgulho. – Hermione bufou. – Você encontrou novas maneiras de fazer suborno soar como se meramente estivéssemos dando um presente a alguém. – congelou com um suave ofego. – Oh... Desculpe. Eu falei sem pensar.

Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Você está certa. Ele estaria nas nuvens. – seus braços envolveram a cintura de Hermione. – Então, decidiu o que fazer para seu projeto de Runas Antigas?

- Eu vou fazer o livro. – Hermione sorriu um pouco. – E se a professora Babbling escolher publicar minha tradução, eu vou me lembrar que sou maior de idade e posso falar para Dumbledore que se ele não manter Harry fora dos comentários, eu me recuso a permitir que seja publicado.

- Bom pra você. – Ron falou. – Estava na hora de você aprender a se rebelar de vez em quando.

Hermione fez uma careta de dor.

- Ouch.

Ron parou de se mexer, tenso.

- Oh, desculpe... Maldição... Eu pisei no seu pé?

- Não, não. Essa é a quinta vez que alguém belisca o traseiro do Harry.

Ron virou a cabeça e franziu o cenho.

- Eu não ia querer ser a próxima bruxa a encostar nele. É provável que Ginny a ataque, a julgar pela expressão dela. – se voltou para Hermione e afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. – Então, o que pensa em fazer depois que terminar a escola?

- Bem, eu ainda não desisti do Fundo de Apoio a Libertação dos Elfos. – ela disse. – E se eu me juntar ao Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, posso começar aí. – Hermione falou apaixonadamente. – Posso tentar fazer os lobisomens serem classificados como seres e tornar possível para que vivam em sociedade. Ser uma ligação entre humanos, centauros e duendes. – adicionou apressadamente.

- Você não quer muito, quer? – Ron murmurou.

- Isso vai demorar anos. – Hermione admitiu.

A música passou a ser uma mais frenética, mas nenhum dos dois notou.

- Eu estava pensando em perguntar a George se eu posso me mudar para o apartamento sobre a loja. – Ron disse de repente.

- Do jeito que você lava roupa? – Hermione bufou.

- Ao menos sabemos que não vou morrer de fome. – Ron disse com um dar de ombros. – E daí se minhas meias ficarem rosa? Se eu errar muitas vezes, mamãe vai apenas insistir que eu leve para casa. – a beijou gentilmente. – Sou um garoto crescido, mulher. Posso me cuidar.

**-x-**

George estava sentado ao lado de Katie, nervosamente girando uma garrafa de Cerveja Amanteigada entre suas palmas.

- O... – engoliu dolorosamente. – Summerby não... Vem?

- Ele era suposto a vir. – Katie bufou.

- Que horas era para ele ter te pegado?

- Ele era suposto a me encontrar aqui. – Katie disse apenas, brincando com o rótulo de sua Cerveja Amanteigada.

- Quão atrasado ele está?

Katie suspirou e olhou para seu relógio.

- Duas horas...

Os lábios de George se fecharam antes que ele pudesse fazer um comentário depreciativo. Tomou um longo gole de sua bebida e colocou a garrafa sobre a mesa pequena.

- Não tem nenhuma maneira. – resmungou. – Nenhuma consideração por você, absoltamente...

Katie colocou a garrafa na mesa com força.

- Por que você se importa tanto? – explodiu.

- Não me importo. – George disse curtamente.

- Então, por que está sentado aí me falando que ele não tem maneiras?

George puxou o canto do rótulo de sua garrafa.

- Você pode me falar honestamente que está feliz? – perguntou em voz baixa.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – Katie murmurou.

- É sim! – George protestou. – Desde que você me conta tudo.

Katie ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo, que George começou a pensar que tinha ido longe demais. Quando ela finalmente falou, George precisou se inclinar para mais perto para escutar.

- Eu não preciso que você cuide de mim. – disse simplesmente.

George bufou em descrença.

- Alguém precisa. – disse irritadamente. – Desde que você está deixando que ele pise em você.

- Eu não estou "deixando" nada. – Katie tomou um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada.

George começou a se torcer sobre a cadeira, olhando exageradamente ao seu redor.

- Ele está aqui? Avisou que ia se atrasar ou simplesmente não ia vir? Ele te deixou sentada aqui, esfriando os pés, _esperando_, por que ele sabe que pode! – George disse acusatoriamente.

- Por que isso importa para você? – Katie retorquiu, seu rosto a centímetros do de George.

- Por que eu amo você! – George gritou furiosamente bem em um daqueles silêncios que ocorrem nas festas, quando o fim da música coincide com o momento mais alto da conversa.

Na mesa do canto, Ron se inclinou para perto de Harry.

- Não previ isso... – murmurou. – Você...?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Não...

A orelha de George ficou vermelha quando ele percebeu que o cômodo todo tinha ficado em silêncio, todos os olhos focados nele e em Katie. Saiu de sua cadeira e quase correu para fora do salão. Katie ficou sentada, os olhos fixos na garrafa em suas mãos, até os murmúrios voltarem a soar ao seu redor.

- Vamos atrás dele. – Ginny murmurou.

- É... – colocou a capa de Hermione sobre os ombros dela e começou o trabalhoso processo de chegar até a porta.

- Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar. – Hermione comentou. – Especialmente se aparatou.

- Vamos ver a loja primeira. – Harry aconselhou. – Se ele não estiver lá...

- Vamos para casa. – Ginny terminou.

Quando o Salão Privativo começou a esvaziar, Katie afastou a cadeira e fez seu caminho até a entrada do Beco Diagonal. Bateu sua varinha nos tijolos e passou pela abertura na parede e lentamente caminhou até seu apartamento. A noite toda tinha sido um desastre. Martin não apareceu. Katie teria amado ter Angelina consigo, mas esta tinha retornado a Toronto no final de semana anterior. Katie sentia falta de Angelina. _Especialmente quando George está sendo um bundão, _pensou azedamente. _Que diabos o fez gritar aquilo em um bar?_

Katie acenou a varinha na direção da porta do edifício, que abriu levemente. Terminou de abrir a porta e começou a subir as escadas até seu apartamento. Só queria tirar o adorável vestido que tinha comparado para aquela noite, colocar seu pijama confortável, e comer a enorme barra de chocolates da Dedos de Mel que sua avó tinha lhe dado de natal. A visão de George sentado no chão, ao lado da sua porta, a fez parar em surpresa.

- Há quanto tempo está aí?

George olhou para o relógio.

- Duas horas. – falou roucamente. Levantou-se, suas costas deslizando pela parede. – Vim me desculpar.

- Pelo quê? – Katie perguntou sarcasticamente. – Por me humilhar na frente do bar todo ou por ajudar a estragar minha noite?

- Ambos. – George disse quietamente.

Katie soltou o ar com força pelo nariz e abriu a porta do apartamento. A porta tinha quase se fechado quando ela a abriu mais uma vez e olhou para George.

- Você vai entrar ou o quê? O mínimo que posso fazer é te servir café ou alguma outra coisa, antes de você ir para casa.

- Você vai continuar gritando comigo? – George retorquiu. Katie balançou a cabeça, e abriu mais a porta. George hesitou por um momento, antes de passar por Katie e entrar no apartamento. Ela fechou a porta com bem menos força do que George tinha previsto e gesticulou na direção do sofá perto da janela.

- Sente-se. Só vou me trocar...

- Por quê? – George se assustou. – Você está ótima. Adorável, na verdade. – conseguia sentir sua orelha corar.

Katie olhou para eu vestido azul claro, brilhando sob a luz do candelabro perto do sofá.

– Bem, não é exatamente feito para passar o tempo nele, certo?

- Suponho que não... – os olhos de George escureceram quando seu olhar correu lentamente do esmalte prata nas unhas dos pés de Katie e os sapatos vermelhos até a cascata de mechas cor de mel na cabeça dela. – Deus, que bundão para te dar o bolo. – George conseguiu sentir o desejo claro em seu rosto, e pela primeira vez não fez nenhum esforço para escondê-lo.

Katie tirou os sapatos e se sentou ao lado de George no sofá, colocando os pés sob o corpo. Ergueu as mãos e tirou os grampos do cabelo, deixando as mechas soltas sobre seus ombros, sentindo um pouco da tensão sumir.

- Há quanto tempo? – perguntou sem preâmbulos, conjurando a barra de chocolate da mesa da cozinha. A segurou e tirou a embalagem, oferecendo o chocolate a George.

A boca de George se abriu e ele tentou responder a pergunta várias vezes, antes de conseguir.

- Há um tempo. – pegou um pedaço de chocolate para cobrir sua falta de jeito.

Katie quebrou uma ponta da barra e começou a mordê-la.

- Defina 'há um tempo'.

George sentiu seu rosto queimar. Tinha certeza que Katie conseguia sentir o calor emanando de seu rosto.

- Um pouco antes de eu sair da escola. – admitiu em voz baixa. – Eu fui te ver todos os dias quando você estava no hospital.

Katie piscou algumas vezes.

- Era _você_? – falou sem pensar.

- Achei que você estava inconsciente. – George murmurou.

- Eu estava. – Katie insistiu. – Mas eu conseguia ouvir alguém falando comigo. Achei que estava sonhando.

George fechou os olhos, dolorosamente ciente das lágrimas de embaraço em suas pálpebras.

- Eu li para você. Surrupiei um livro de contos de fadas trouxa que papai comprou para Ginny quando ela tinha cinco anos. Eu lia um por dia até terminar o livro. E, um dia, eu estava andando pela Londres trouxa e encontrei essa livraria minúscula e empoeirada, cuidada por essa mulher idosa que sabia mais sobre literatura e poesia que alguém deveria saber. – George engoliu com força e colocou mais chocolate na boca. – Ela perguntou pelo o que eu estava procurando e eu contei de você para ela. E depois de vários minutos fuçando as prateleiras e murmurando sozinha, ela me dá esse livro de poesia de um gringo que eu nunca ouvi falar, mesmo que tenha livros o bastante na Toca para uma biblioteca. – suspirou e cobriu os olhos com a mão. – Depois que você se recuperou, eu te mandei como presente de aniversário.

Katie saiu do sofá e foi até seu quarto, voltando um momento depois com o volume fino, de capa de couro azul escuro. O manteve entre suas mãos, inconscientemente acariciando o couro suave com os dedões.

- Eu imaginei... – começou incertamente. – Quando li um pouco dele. É bastante... – pausou, procurando pela palavra certa. – Sensual. – terminou. Katie deu um passo para perto do sofá. – Três anos? – perguntou incredulamente. – Por que não disse algo?

George esfregou o lado direito de sua cabeça, os dedos traçando o buraco sob seu cabelo.

- Eu não sabia como falar. Não sou muito bom com palavras. Era Fred quem conseguia encantar até mesmo um Tronquilho. E eu não achei que você pudesse... Sentir... – abruptamente, se levantou do sofá e foi até a porta. Girou a maçaneta e a puxou, mas a porta não abriu. Virou a cabeça e olhou feio para Katie, que estava parada com a varinha apontada para a porta. – Katie, por favor... – gemeu dolorosamente.

- Por favor, George. – Katie disse suavemente. – Fique. – ela ofereceu o livro para ele. – Leia para mim... – disse em tom pedinte.

George pegou o livro, folheando, ciente da sua respiração pesada. Parou em um poema que tinha lido para Katie quando ela estivera inconsciente. Tinha lido tão frequentemente, que o tinha memorizado e sem olhar para a página, começou a recitar:

- To the garden the world anew ascending, /Potent mates, daughters, sons, preluding, /The love, the life of their bodies, meaning and being, /Curious here behold my resurrection after slumber,/The revolving cycles in their wide sweep having brought me again, /Amorous, mature, all beautiful to me, all wondrous, /My limbs and the quivering fire that ever plays through them, for /reasons, most wondrous, /Existing I peer and penetrate still,/Content with the present, content with the past, /By my side or back of me Eve following, /Or in front, and I following her just the same. ²

Incapaz de se parar, George fechou o espaço entre eles e emoldurou o rosto de Katie com sua mão livre.

- Eu quero falar. – ofegou. – Que Deus me ajude, eu quero muito falar, mas não posso... – sua mão se afastou de Katie. – Não enquanto _ele_ estiver por perto. – falou de forma quase inaudível. Virou-se e girou a maçaneta, quase aliviado quando a porta abriu. Desceu as escadas quase correndo e foi para a rua, aparatando para A Toca, sem perceber que ainda estava segurando o livro de Katie.

_Continua..._

**-x-**

¹ É um tipo de sobremesa, suavemente doce, às vezes aromatizada com chocolate. Tem base de açúcar, manteiga e leite.

² Eu deixei em inglês, por que não consegui achar esse poema traduzido na internet e eu não tenho capacidade de traduzir esse tipo de texto. Para quem interessar, esse poema é de Walt Whitman, chamado "To the Garden the World" e pode ser encontrado na obra "Leaves of Grass" (em minha defesa, argumento apenas que faço faculdade de Direito, não de tradução).


	36. Through a Glass Darkly

**Capítulo Trinta e Seis**

**Through a Glass Darkly**

Se possível, o bar tinha ficado ainda mais cheio nas poucas horas que passaram no andar de cima.

- Como vamos passar por tudo isso? – Ron perguntou.

Hermione olhou por cima do ombro de Ron, estudando o Caldeirão Furado.

- Estamos mais próximos da entrada do Beco Diagonal. – ela mostrou. – Podíamos ir para a loja até as coisas se acalmarem um pouco. – sugeriu.

- Eu acho que tem um pouco de cerveja amanteigada no apartamento. – Ginny adicionou. – Pelo menos tinha quando Percy e eu fomos buscar as coisas dos gêmeos.

- George deixa biscoitos e chá nos fundos. – Ron disse.

- E quase não tocamos no que tem na bolsa. – Hermione os lembrou.

- Brilhante. – Harry murmurou. – Vamos.

Segurando um na mão do outro, caminharam em fila por entre a multidão até a porta dos fundos, e Harry acertou os tijolos com sua varinha. Passaram pela abertura na parede, cada um deles suspirando em alívio. A rua estava quase tão lotada, fazendo com que fosse perigoso aparatar. Uma mulher escura e magra passou os braços ao redor de Harry, o beijando diretamente na boca. Ele arregalou os olhos em surpresa, e suas mãos se prenderam nos braços dela e Harry afastou a mulher de si.

- Ah, vamos lá, então, Harry... Por que não entramos no novo ano juntos?

Harry cuspiu repetidamente no chão, limpando a boca com as costas da mão.

- Cai fora. – resmungou, olhando para ninguém menos que Pansy Parkison. – Você! – deixou escapar. – Você tentou me entregar para Voldemort! Do que você está brincando?

Pansy cambaleou, bêbada, esticando a mão para agarrar a manga de Harry e se equilibrar.

- Águas passadas não movem moinhos, certo...? – deu outro passo na direção de Harry, mas a ponta de uma varinha na base de seu pescoço impediu seus movimentos.

- Toque-o de novo e você vai desejar não ter feito isso. – Ginny disse calmamente.

- Ginny... – Ron começou a abaixar seu braço, mas ela o repeliu.

- Cai fora, Ron. – Ginny disse quietamente.

Pansy riu embriagadamente.

- E o que você acha que vai fazer, garotinha?

Ginny sorriu largamente e, sem dizer uma palavra, acenou com a varinha. Bolhas apareceram em todo o resto de Pansy.

- Pensei em fazer isso. – falou com satisfação. – É claro, eu também posso fazer isso. – a varinha foi acenada na direção do nariz de Pansy e espectros enormes e grudentos se prendiam ao rosto de Pansy. – Feliz ano novo. – disse com uma doçura doentia. Ginny caminhou na direção da loja.

- Você tinha enfeitiçá-la duas vezes? – Ron perguntou incredulamente.

Ginny se virou.

- Como você se sentiria se outros homens ficassem colocando a mão em Hermione, e aí um deles tivesse a audácia de tentar beijá-la... _Na sua frente_!

- Oh, bem, sim...

- E era a _Pansy_! Pelas bolas de Merlin, Ron! Ela só era a maior vagabunda da escola! Se Malfoy achou que era o único transando com ela, ele estava errado. Precisa começar a ver se o amiguinho dele não caiu por causa de alguma doença nojenta que ela pode ter passado pra ele.

- Isso foi brilhante! – Harry disse alegremente, passando um braço ao redor da cintura de Ginny. Inclinou-se para beijá-la, mas ela colocou uma mão entre seus rostos.

- Não até você escovar os dentes...

- Certo.

- Vamos entrar. Está frio aqui fora. – Ron reclamou. Abriu a porta da loja e a manteve aberta. Os outros três entraram, tirando neve de suas capas e cabelos.

- Quando você acha que vai tentar mudar pra cá? – Hermione perguntou.

- Você está se mudando? – Harry perguntou se sentindo mais do que um pouco magoado.

Ron suspirou pesadamente.

- Sabe, Hermione, eu ainda não tinha falado para mais ninguém... – foi até os fundos, e fuçou em um armário. – Subam. Eu só vou pegar o chá e os biscoitos. – murmurou.

- Por que você não me contou? – Harry lutou para manter o tom queixoso fora de sua voz.

Ron se virou do armário com um bule empoeirado, uma lata de chá e um pote de biscoito.

- Pegue as xícaras aí dentro, pode ser? – Harry foi até o armário e pegou as xícaras. – Pensei nisso antes do natal. – respondeu a Harry. – Achei que seria bem mais fácil apenas morar aqui. Eu ainda não pedi ao George se posso morar aqui em cima. Nem falei com meus pais sobre isso.

- Você acha que eles iam ficar nervosos?

Ron colocou as coisas do chá sobre a mesa e correu uma mão pelo cabelo.

- Não acho que vão. Bem, mamãe talvez fique no começo, mas papai vai acalmá-la. Só não acho que George vai ficar muito satisfeito em me deixar morar lá.

- Tem que ser aqui?

- Bem, não. – Ron admitiu. – Mas é apenas conveniente, não é? Eu achei que ia me estrunchar na véspera de natal, eu estava tão cansado. Mas é desperdiçar um bom apartamento ao deixá-lo vazio. Quero dizer, sinto tanto a falta de Fred quanto todo mundo, mas não vejo motivo para manter o apartamento vazio como está.

- E se George falar não?

Ron deu de ombros e pegou o bule, e começou a subir as escadas.

- Então, vou ter que procurar outra coisa.

Harry o seguiu, as xícaras penduradas em seus dedos.

- Ei, Ron?

- Sim?

- Minha próxima missão pode ser perigosa.

Ron sorriu afetadamente.

- Não são todas perigosas?

Harry se sentou em um degrau no meio da escada.

- Essa é diferente. É em uma área trouxa em Belfast e houve alguns protestos muito violentos por lá.

- Certo...

- Então, não vamos poder usar muita magia para nos proteger, a não ser que precisemos.

- Obviamente.

- Eu não disse nada, por que não queria que seus pais se preocupassem, mas eles estão listados no meu arquivo... No caso de eu me machucar ou...

Ron soltou o ar lentamente e se sentou ao lado de Harry no degrau.

- Oh...

- Vocês todos estão listados como pessoas autorizadas a me visitar no St. Mungus. – Harry adicionou com animação forçada.

- Isso é confortante. – Ron zombou.

- Vou fazer o melhor para não acabar lá.

Ron se levantou, suas costas deslizando pela parede.

- Só acredito vendo. Quantas vezes você acabou na ala hospitalar na escola?

- Erm... – Harry bagunçou o cabelo. – Vezes o bastante para encher quatro páginas do meu histórico médico no arquivo do Ministério.

- Maldição.

Harry se ergueu.

- É. Eu estava com um calo no dedo quando terminei de preencher.

Ron continuou a subir as escadas.

- Sabe, há espaço o bastante para dois aqui. Você pode vir comigo.

- Vou pensar nisso.

Ginny ergueu os olhos do sofá maltratado, onde estava acomodada com os pés sobre a mesa de centro.

- Pensar no quê?

- Ficar aqui com Ron.

Ginny olhou para Harry como se, de repente, ele tivesse mais uma cabeça.

- Eu costumava achar que você era um pouco são...

- Você morou com ele quase sua vida toda. – Harry lhe disse.

- Sim, mas foi involuntário.

Ron jogou uma almofada neles.

- Eu estou bem aqui!

Ginny desviou da almofada e a jogou de volta para Ron.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, idiota.

- Consigo sentir o amor no ar. – Hermione disse secamente do canto, onde estava mexendo um rádio velho, distraidamente procurando por uma estação até encontrar algo que julgou bom. Colocou a capa nas costas de uma cadeira e começou a tirar as coisas de sua bolsa. Acenou com a varinha no ar e uma escova de dentes flutuou na direção de Harry. – Acredito que você precise fazer algo.

Harry pegou a escova de dentes e olhou com expectativas para ela.

- Pasta de dente?

- Eu preciso fazer tudo? – Hermione perguntou afetadamente.

- Sim. – Ron e Harry responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione crispou os lábios em desaprovação, mas acenou com a varinha na direção de Harry, fazendo um pequeno tubo de pasta de dente aparecer.

- Feliz?

- Eu sei que eu estou. – Ginny murmurou.

- Feliz em ajudar. – Harry murmurou. Foi até o pequeno banheiro e escovou os dentes, se certificando de limpar todos os cantos. Quando finalmente saiu do banheiro, Ginny estava sentada no parapeito da janela, observando a cena da rua abaixo. – Onde Ron e Hermione estão?

- Foram para o telhado assim que você foi escovar os dentes. Levaram o rádio com eles, também.

Harry colocou a escova de dentes na mesa e andou até a janela.

- Quer dar outra chance a essa coisa de dançar? Pode ser melhor sem todas aquelas mulheres me molestando.

- Eu adoraria...

Um ritmo tocou no fundo da memória de Harry, um que se lembrava de ouvir vindo do rádio, enquanto estava no armário sob as escadas, quando criança. Começou a cantarolar suavemente, seus braços ao redor da cintura de Ginny.

- Você realmente está pensando em sair d'A Toca? – Ginny perguntou.

Harry assentiu.

- Não que eu não aprecie tudo o que seus pais fizeram, mas está na hora de achar meu próprio lugar.

Ginny ergueu a cabeça para examinar o rosto de Harry.

- Mesmo?

Harry respirou fundo, surpreso ao perceber que essa idéia de ir morar sozinho não o enchia mais de medo. E ele sabia que sempre seria bem vindo n'A Toca.

- Mesmo.

- Você está pensando sobre...? – Ginny mordeu o lábio, as bochechas corando. – Deixa para lá.

- Grimmauld Place? – Harry adivinhou. Ginny assentiu, os olhos fixos na gravata frouxa de Harry. – Eu realmente não sei. – confessou. – Não posso morar lá. Bem, suponho que _posso_, mas eu realmente não quero. A casa é... – Harry hesitou. – Cruel. – terminou. – É venenosa. Você pode limpar até estar brilhando, mas ainda estaria lá. Não é surpresa que Sirius quase pirou. Eu realmente não queria a casa, de todo modo. Não posso vender. Quanto mais eu penso no que fazer com ela, eu acabo em mais becos sem saída. – suspirou e entrelaçou os dedos de Ginny. – Não preciso fazer nada com ela agora, suponho.

- Que horas você vai na segunda-feira?

- Cedo. Antes das seis.

- Oh... – os braços de Ginny se apertaram ao redor da cintura dele e ela descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. – Essa missão é perigosa?

- Não deveria ser. – Harry a assegurou, sentindo uma pontada de culpa. – É apenas observação.

- Quando você vai voltar?

- Não sei. Quero dizer, vou voltar para os julgamentos dos Malfoy, mas depois disso, preciso voltar para... – hesitou.

- Você não pode me contar, pode?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Não.

- Pode me contar o que vai fazer?

- Um pouco... Nem todos os Comensais da Morte foram capturados depois da batalha. E nós achamos que eles podem estar por trás de alguns incidentes. E se não estiverem envolvidos diretamente, então agitando as coisas. – gentilmente toco a lateral do rosto de Ginny. – Eu vou me despedir de você, antes de ir, certo?

- Certo...

**-x-**

- Ron?

- Hmmm?

- Se Harry morar aqui, onde eu vou dormir?

- Você quer morar aqui? – Ron perguntou em surpresa, quase derrubando a varinha, enquanto completava o feitiço para manter o telhado aquecido. – M-m-m-mas é pequeno e meio escuro...

- Bem, eu não ia querer criar uma família aqui. – Hermione disse em tom óbvio.

- Família? – Ron disse fracamente. Verdade, tinha pensado nisso, mas como um conceito abstrato, uma possibilidades, muitos e muitos anos no futuro.

Na fraca luz, Hermione conseguia ver as sardas dele ressaltadas contra sua pele. Lutou para não rir. Sentou-se em uma cadeira maltratada e colocou uma uva na boca.

- Mmm-hmmm. Pensei que podíamos bater seus pais e ter oito filhos. – a única resposta de Ron foi um guincho estrangulado. – Talvez sejam todas garotas, desde que a famosa maldição Weasley de apenas-meninos parece ter sido quebrada com Ginny.

- Meninas... – Ron repetiu de forma vazia, respirando com dificuldade.

Hermione jogou uma uva nele, acertando-o bem na testa.

- Oh, honestamente, Ronald! – riu. – Eu nem terminei a escola ainda e a última coisa que eu quero são oito filhos. – se inclinou e beijou a ponta do nariz dele. – Mas, um dia, pode ser bom ter alguns.

- Quantas crias você quer? – Ron não conseguiu manter o medo fora de sua voz.

- Mais que um, menos que oito.

- Isso restringe um pouco. – Ron murmurou, pegando um sanduíche.

- Eu odiava ser filha única. – Hermione disse. – Não me dava bem com as outras crianças até ir para Hogwarts, e as únicas pessoas que eu brincava eram meus pais...

- Bem, não precisamos decidir esse tipo de coisa agora, precisamos?

- Não, não precisamos.

**-x-**

Molly colocou uma xícara de chá na frente de George, que estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, olhando para o nada.

- Um nuque por seus pensamentos, querido?

George piscou, olhando confusamente para a xícara a sua frente.

- Fiz algo estúpido noite passada... – começou.

Molly se sentou na cadeira ao lado da dele e, delicadamente, cheirou o ar ao redor dele.

- Não parece ter bebido muito.

- Oh, se eu apenas tivesse...

Molly pegou a mão de George e arregaçou a manga de sua camisa.

-Você não foi fazer aquelas tatuagens trouxas, foi?

- Não, mas isso seria menos retardado do que eu fiz. – a cabeça de George caiu na mesa e ele começou a batê-la repetidamente na madeira. – Sabe Katie?

- Sim. Ela é uma garota adorável.

- Certo. Bem, na festa ontem à noite, eu falei para ela que a amo...

- Bem, isso não é tão ruim. – Molly disse de maneira tranqüilizadora.

- Oh, fica pior. – George murmurou. – Sabe quando várias pessoas estão reunidas e estão todas conversando e, do nada, fica silencioso?

- Sim...

- Foi quando aconteceu.

- Minha nossa. Suponho que foi um pouco embaraçoso.

- Foi. – George olhou para sua xícara de chá como se nunca tivesse visto uma antes. – Eu contei tudo a ela... Como eu costumava visitá-la todos os dias quando ela estava doente... – começou a rir com uma pitada de histeria. – Eu não sei o que fazer agora... Quero dizer, quando estou com ela, eu fico feliz, e eu não fico feliz de verdade em outro lugar...

- Ela se sente da mesma maneira que você?

George suspirou e deixou sua cabeça cair de volta na mesa.

- Acho que sim. Não sei. – disse miseravelmente. – E quase tenho medo de descobrir...

**-x-**

Katie engatinhou no chão da pequena sala de estar de seu apartamento, procurando sob o sofá e a estante, nos cantos. Não conseguia se lembrar do que George tinha feito com seu livro. Tinha passado a maior parte da manhã procurando, sem sucesso.

- Talvez ele tenha levado com ele... – murmurou, fazendo uma careta para a quantidade de pó sob o sofá. Sentou-se sobre os calcanhares, e pegou uma enorme xícara, agora cheia até a metade com chá gelado. A alta batida em sua porta a fez derrubar chá na frente de sua camiseta. Katie se ergueu e foi até a porta apressadamente, abrindo-a. – Geo... – sentiu o sorriso em seu rosto sumir. – Oh, é você. – Katie deu um passo para o lado, puxando as pontas do seu roupão sobre a mancha de chá em sua camiseta.

- Bom dia para você também. – Martin disse secamente, entrando no apartamento.

O maxilar de Katie se apertou e ela se impediu de bater a porta.

- Não se esqueceu de alguma coisa? – perguntou friamente, levando sua xícara até a cozinha e jogando chá na pia.

- Oh, desculpe. – Martin lhe deu um beijo forte e barulhento. – Pronto. Melhorou?

Katie bateu com a varinha no bule e vapor se ergueu dele.

- Não. Não está melhor. – brigou, colocando a água quente nas folhas de chá.

- Qual seu problema? – Martin perguntou, olhando para Katie. – Foi encher a cara noite passada?

- Não, não fui encher a cara noite passada. Eu fui à festa de Lee Jordan. Lembra? Você era suposto a estar lá. – falou.

- Fui a outro lugar. – Martin disse com um encolher de ombros.

- E não podia se dar ao trabalho de me avisar? – Katie perguntou incredulamente.

- Oh, pelo amor de Merlin, Katie, não é como se estivéssemos em um relacionamento sério. – Martin zombou.

Katie parou de colocar chá em sua xícara e gentilmente colocou o bule no balcão.

- Sabe, Martin, você está certo. Dificilmente somos amigos. Mas, ainda assim, mesmo conhecidos tratam um ao outro com a decência que se mostraria a um cão. Você devia ter me avisado que não ia. Você me fez parecer uma idiota.

- Oh, certo. Eu estava ansioso para passar a noite em companhia do Weasley. – Martin disse sarcasticamente. – Um completo idiota, aquele lá...

De repente, Katie começou a rir. Há muito tempo previa esse momento acontecendo; ela apenas não queria admitir. Martin podia não ser o homem mais animado, mas ele era uma companhia decente e Katie odiava ficar sozinha. Mas não podia mais negar.

- Certo. Eu cansei.

Martin franziu o cenho.

- O quê?

- Foi bom enquanto durou, mas sério, Martin, mal temos algo em comum. Será melhor se não nos vermos mais dessa maneira... – Katie gesticulou na direção da porta. Martin piscou. Uma vez. Ele se virou e saiu do apartamento, batendo a porta com tanta força, que ela rangeu. Katie pegou sua xícara com um suspiro de alívio, sentindo como se tivesse desviado de um feitiço particularmente cruel. Podia ter sido muito pior do que tinha sido.

**-x-**

Harry estava deitado, olhando fixamente para as indistintas sombras no teto. Pegou seu relógio e o colocou perto do rosto, apertando os olhos para colocar os números em algo parecido com foco. Ainda não era nem cinco da manhã, mas já fazia algum tempo que estava acordado. Suspirando, afastou o cobertor e começou a se vestir no escuro, habilidosamente evitando o berço de Teddy. Dormira no quarto de Bill para não incomodar Ron. Subiu as escadas cuidadosamente, sentindo o frio passar por suas meias, até o banheiro e escovou os dentes.

Voltou para o primeiro andar e pegou suas botas, intencionando em colocá-las quando chegasse na cozinha. Harry hesitou em frente à porta do quarto de Ginny. Tinha prometido que ia se despedir dela antes ir, mas estava tão cedo. Ainda assim, cuidadosamente girou a maçaneta. Ginny estava acordada, sentada em sua cama, olhando para a capa maltratada de um livro.

- O que está fazendo acordada? – sussurrou.

A cabeça de Ginny se abaixou um pouco.

- Não consegui dormir. – colocou o livro de lado e entrelaçou os dedos.

Harry se sentou na ponta da cama dela e calçou as botas, amarrando os cadarços.

- Você sequer dormiu?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não realmente. Você?

A boca de Harry se curvou em um sorriso irônico.

- Não muito. – emouldurou a parte de trás da cabeça de Ginny com uma mão e a beijou. – Eu vou voltar antes que você perceba. Se algo der errado, seus pais vão ficar sabendo, mas não deve acontecer nada. – falou rapidamente. – Eu te mando uma coruja assim que puder quando voltar. – começou a sair da cama, mas Ginny se inclinou para frente e passou os braços ao redor dos ombros dele, escondendo o rosto o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Não faça nada estúpido. – disse suavemente. – Por que se algo der horrivelmente errado e você morrer, eu vou te matar, certo?

- Vou fazer meu melhor.

Ginny riu tremulamente, se afastando um pouco.

- Vou te lembrar disso. – o beijou com tal esmero que o deixou zonzo. – Tome cuidado...

Harry assentiu e saiu da cama, apertando a mão de Ginny. Saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás, e foi até a lavanderia para pegar a mochila que tinha deixado lá na noite anterior e saiu da casa, aparatando antes de o portão do jardim fechar atrás de si.

**-x-**

George fechou a porta e acenou a varinha para o sinal na vitrine, para que mostrasse "fechado". Tinha mandado Ron para casa assim que a loja fora limpa e puxou as anotações que fizera de suas tentativas fracassadas de criar novos produtos nas últimas semanas, tentando descobrir onde tinha errado.

- Eu devia ter prestado mais atenção em Poções. – resmungou para a loja silenciosa e deserta. A porta se abriu e Summerby parou na entrada, sua expressão normalmente agradável, estava contorcida em linhas rebeldes. George o olhou por um momento, então disse distraidamente: - Estamos fechados.

- Você ganhou. – Summerby disse curtamente.

- Ganhei o quê? – George perguntou confuso.

- E as pessoas dizem que eu sou estúpido. – com isso, Summerby se virou e partiu, deixando a porta balançando com o vento gelado.

George o observou pensativamente, antes de acenar a varinha para a porta, fechando-a mais uma vez.

**-x-**

Harry se sentou à mesa de um apartamento indefinido em Belfast, estudando cópias dos documentos de outros Aurores e das autoridades trouxas. Estivera, distraidamente, correndo a mão pelo cabelo, deixando-o dessarumado, a franja erguida. Emma Greene, a única Auror mulher dessa missão, olhou para Harry por um momento.

- Você já pensou em usar Transfiguração para esconder...? – ela perguntou, gesticulando na direção da própria testa.

Surpreso, Harry usou a palma de sua mão para achatar a franja sobre a testa.

- Não especialmente. – murmurou.

- Ignore-a, garoto. – Peter aconselhou. – Emma e o conceito de espaço pessoal dificilmente se conhecem. – Harry deu de ombros, e voltou para o relatório.

- Devia pensar. – Avery disse. – Te faz se destacar.

Harry suspirou e deixou o relatório de lado.

- Por que deveria? – perguntou neutramente, sentindo seu pulso disparar na base de sua garganta.

- Para não prejudicar o caso.

Harry começou a apertar os dentes.

- Você não pode mudar completamente sua aparência com Transfiguração.

- Sim, você pode.

- Não pode. – Harry corrigiu friamente. – Mesmo os Animagi não conseguem. A forma animagi da Professora McGonagall sempre tem marcar ao redor dos olhos, que parecem com os óculos dela. A forma animagi do meu padrinho tinha os olhos da mesma cor dos dele. – Harry bufou com uma risada amarga. – Até a maldita forma da Rita Skeeter tem a forma daqueles malditos óculos que ela usa.

- Isso são apenas os animagi. – Avery retorquiu.

- Não, não é. – Harry respondeu. Peter e Emma observavam em silêncio, suas cabeças indo de um lado para o outro como espectadores de um jogo de tênis. – Minha amiga Hermione é quase tão boa quanto McGonagall em Transfiguração. Mas nem mesmo ela consegue mudar certas coisas em sua aparência. Ela consegue deixar o cabelo mais longo, mais curto, mudar de cor. Mas é sempre encaracolado. Eu não consigo mudar a cor dos meus olhos. Não importa o que eu fizesse ano passado, o quão velho ela tentasse me fazer parecer, eles sempre ficavam assim. – Harry rosnou, apontando para seus olhos. – Meu amigo da escola, Seamus, sempre teve sardas sobre o nariz, e até mesmo McGonagall disse que elas sempre estariam ali, não importa o que ele fizesse.

Os lábios de Avery se pressionaram em uma linha fina por ser provado errado por Harry. Pegou um arquivo na mesa e o abriu.

- Sua amiga Hermione parece que seria uma boa Auror. – Emma disse levemente.

- Não, ela não seria. – Harry disse. – Ela é ótima com feitiços, mas não é boa em tomar decisões rápidas.

- Isso é um pouco duro. – Emma contrapôs.

- Não, é a verdade. – Harry disse com simplecidade. – E se você perguntar a Hermione, ela provavelmente diria a mesma coisa. Hermione é brilhante, mas isso não quer dizer que ela vai tomar a melhor decisão de momento.

- Achei que vocês fossem amigos. – Avery murmurou.

- Somos. – Harry voltou a analisar o relatório em suas mãos. – E ela vai ser a primeira a lhe dizer que eu sou impetuoso e muito emocional, e que tenho a tendência de me fixar em certas pessoas e idéias. Que sou muito teimoso. – Harry fez algumas anotações em seu caderno, e colocou o arquivo na mesa. – Não vou fazer nada para prejudicar a missão. – disse quietamente.

- Está na hora do jantar, de todo modo. – Peter anuncionou. – A última vez que vão ter uma refeição regular por um tempo.

Sem que lhe pedissem, Harry acenou a varinha para o armário e batatas começaram a se lavar sozinha, e um descascador saiu de uma gaveta para trabalhar nas cenouras. Sorriu afetadamente para Avery.

- Eu _sei_ cozinhar, sabe. Não sou apenas um rostinho bonito. – disse sarcasticamente.

Emma tirou uma pilha de pratos do armário.

- Desculpe... – ela disse suavemente. – Não quis começar alguma coisa...

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Harry respondeu. – Apenas outro dia no trabalho.

**-x-**

Harry estava encostado na parede, ouvindo a um orador da reunião. As políticas, as acusações faziam seu estômago revirar. Isso o fazia se lembrar, desconfortavelmente, do que vivera por quase metade de sua vida. Ajeitou o boné azul escuro sobre sua testa, se certificando de que seu cabelo e cicatriz estivessem bem escondidos sob ele. Estudou a multidão, procurando por um dos Comensais da Morte que não tinham sido capturados. _Avery... Urquhart... Flint... Mulciber..._ disse a si mesmo. Eram os únicos que ainda estavam faltando. Os outros tinham sido capturados ou estavam em prisão domiciliar, como Draco e Lucius Malfoy, ou em Azkaban, como Miles Nott.

Deixou as palavras passarem desapercebidas. Elas não eram importantes. Não agora. Precisava descobrir se _eles_ estavam envolvidos. Harry começou a caminhar ao redor da multidão, os olhos correndo pelos homens e mulheres. Enquanto não achava que Avery, Urquhart, Flint ou Mulciber estivessem usando Polissuco, não podia descartar a possibilidade. Assim como não podia descartar a possibilidade de que eles tivessem transfigurado alguma parte de suas aparências — o cabelo, o nariz. Harry passara horas estudando as fotografias, tentando decidir quais características não iam mudar. _McGonagall sempre disse que seria algo no rosto deles_, se lembrou, os olhos se cerrando. _Aquela pessoa tem os olhos de Mulciber? As orelhas, talvez?_ A multidão se moveu e Harry abafou um ofego de horror. Esticou a mão e agarrou o garoto a sua frente, arrastando-o até um beco, apesar dos seus protestos.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele gritou.

Furiosamente, Harry aumentou seu aperto ao redor dos braços de Seamus, incapaz de falar. Aparatou os dois para o beco atrás do prédio onde estava ficando em Belfast, jogando Seamus pela porta para dentro do apartamento, jogando-o contra a parede.

- O que eu estou pensando? O que você está pensando? – rosnou, jogando Seamus na cadeira. – Meu Deus, Seamus, você já não teve o bastante dessa merda ano passado?

_Continua..._


	37. A Time To Speak

**Capítulo Trinta e Sete**

**A Time To Speak**

_Furiosamente, Harry aumentou seu aperto ao redor dos braços de Seamus, incapaz de falar. Aparatou os dois para o beco atrás do prédio onde estava ficando em Belfast, jogando Seamus pela porta para dentro do apartamento, jogando-o contra a parede._

_- O que eu estou pensando? O que você está pensando? – rosnou, jogando Seamus na cadeira. – Meu Deus, Seamus, você já não teve o bastante dessa merda ano passado?_

- O que isso te importa? – Seamus retorquiu. – Não tem nada a ver com magia!

- E como você sabe? – Harry gritou, a raiva tão próxima a superfície, que supôs que conseguia sentir o calor emanando de sua pele. – Como você sabe que não há bruxos das trevas por trás disso? 

- E como você sabe que há? – Seamus retorquiu raivosamente.

- Não sei. – Harry bufou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – Mas você não devia estar lá.

- Você não é minha mãe. – Seamus argumentou. – Você não pode me falar o que fazer!

Harry soltou o ar com força pelo nariz.

- Seamus, - começou. – você _escutou_ o que eles estão falando?

- Eles querem os ingleses fora da Irlanda. – Seamus disse com um encolher de ombros.

- Da mesma maneira que _eles_ queriam os nascidos trouxas fora da comunidade? – Harry sibilou. – E que tal as bruxas e bruxos que se casaram com trouxas?

- É diferente. – Seamus insistiu.

- É? Então, me diga como é diferente. – Seamus ficou sentado, os lábios pressionados. – Não é tão diferente, é? Eu sei que você mora aqui, Seamus, e você não pode ser totalmente ignorante do que está acontecendo.

Seamus desviou os olhos do olhar penetrante de Harry. Seu maxilar estava tenso e os tendões de seu pescoço estavam saltados com o esforço.

- Sabe o que é diferente? – ele perguntou em voz baixa. – Eu posso lutar dessa vez.

- O que isso deveria significar?

- Eu fiquei sozinho o ano todo! – Seamus gritou. – Você, Ron e Dean não voltaram e Neville estava muito ocupado bancando o herói! – tirou a varinha do bolso e começou a destruir vários itens do cômodo. Harry ficou parado, sem interferir nem falar algo, esperando pacientemente até que o braço de Seamus abaixasse, e o ar fosse preenchido pelo som de sua respiração pesada. – Eles estavam em todos os lugares. – disse inexpressivamente. – Corredores, salas de aula. Não importava o quanto eu tentava ficar com os outros, um dos Sonserinos colocava um feitiço de silêncio em mim, me petrificava e... – engasgou.

- E o quê?

Seamus balançou a cabeça violentamente.

Harry olhou para Seamus, se lembrando como estava machucado quando o vira na Sala Precisa, antes da batalha começar. Seamus se encolheu sob o olhar de Harry, incapaz de encontrar seus olhos.

- Eles apenas te bateram?

Seamus corou, e imediatamente empalideceu, deixando seu rosto manchado. Pulou para fora da cadeira e correu para a porta, puxando-a, mas ela se recusou a abrir.

- Por que não abre? – ofegou, angustia presente em sua voz.

- É encantada. – Harry disse simplesmente. – Você não consegue abrir de nenhum lado a não ser que um dos Aurores a toque. – andou até Seamus e colocou uma mão no ombro trêmulo dele. Para sua surpresa, Seamus gritou, então virou e socou Harry no maxilar.

- Não me toque!

Harry recuou alguns passos, esfregando a área machucada de seu rosto.

- O que aconteceu com você?

- Me deixe sair! – Seamus implorou, virando-se de volta para a porta, os braços ao redor de si mesmo. – Por favor...

Harry andou ao redor de Seamus hesitantemente, lhe dando bastante espaço, certificando-se de que Seamus pudesse lhe ver.

- Eu vou tocar a porta. – Harry disse suavemente. – Certo? – Seamus assentiu, mantendo os olhos fixos no chão de madeira sob seus pés. Harry esticou a mão na direção da maçaneta, seus dedos a roçando, um suave _click_ soando pelo cômodo. Seamus abriu a porta e passou correndo pela passagem, o som de seus passos sumindo nas escadas.

Harry tirou o boné e correu uma mão pelo cabelo, que estalou por causa da estática criada pelo algodão do boné. Deixou o boné na cadeira que Seamus deixara livre e deixou seu agasalho junto, antes de ir para a cozinha, acenando a varinha para a chaleira. Estava se sentando à mesa, com uma xícara de chá entre as mãos, quando Peter entrou na cozinha.

- Suponho que você o conhecia?

- Quem? – Harry perguntou estupidamente.

- A pessoa que você trouxe com você.

Harry ergueu os olhos rapidamente para seu supervisor.

- Você ouviu?

- Não estava tentando entreouvir. – Peter disse apologeticamente, se servindo de chá. – Vocês dois fizeram bastante barulho.

Os ombros de Harry caíram.

- Desculpe.

- Está tudo bem. – Peter misturou leite em seu chá e tomou um gole. – Como você o conhece...? Seamus?

- Mesmo ano da escola. Mesma casa, também. – Harry cuidadosamente tocou o lugar em seu maxilar que Seamus tinha socado. – Não sabia que ele tinha uma boa direita...

- Parece que vai ficar um hematoma feio. – Peter comentou. – Aqui, deixe-me... – tirou a varinha do bolso e gesticulou na direção do rosto de Harry.

- Não, tudo bem. Obrigado.

Peter deu de ombros e guardou a varinha.

- Tudo bem. – estudou Harry por um momento, antes de pegar sua xícara. – Atacar não é sobre infringir dor. – disse casualmente. Harry olhou para Peter, e de volta para a superfície de seu chá. – É sobre poder. Não importa como.

- O que quer dizer?

- Você é bastante ingênuo com algumas coisas, não é? – Peter disse, suavizando suas palavras com um pequeno sorriso.

- Erm... – Harry deu de ombros.

Peter olhou Harry duramente.

- Mulheres não são as únicas vitimas de estupro. – disse rapidamente.

Harry balançou a cabeça lentamente.

- Não Seamus. – disse.

- Talvez não. – Peter cedeu. – Mas é uma possibilidade. – permitiu que Harry digerisse essa informação, antes de mudar de assunto. – Viu alguma coisa na reunião?

- Não. Estava acabando quando eu peguei Seamus.

- Hm. – Peter tirou um pedaço de pergaminho amassado do bolso e o deslizou pela mesa. – Essa é uma lista de bares em que eles costumam se juntar.

Harry terminou seu chá e colocou o pergaminho no bolso.

- Certo.

- Enfeitice seus óculos, então. – Peter avisou. – Você não vai nos servir de nada se ficar tão bêbado que não consegue achar sua própria bunda com as duas mãos e um feitiço dos Quatro Pontos.

- Sim. – o rosto de Harry se torceu em linhas pensativas e foi para a sala de estar, pegar seu agasalho de boné.

Peter o seguiu, observando Harry cuidadosamente colocar o boné sobre o cabelo e cicatriz.

- Harry, sobre seu amigo...? – Harry passou os braços pela manga de seu agasalho e não disse nada, mas olhou para Peter com expectativas. – Não desista dele, eh? Não o pressione, mas também não desista dele.

Harry assentiu e saiu pela porta.

**-x-**

George parou do lado de fora da porta de Katie e ergueu a mão para bater, mas se parou no meio do movimento e cheirou cuidadosamente seu suéter. Não tinha se dado ao trabalho de ir para casa depois de fechar a loja e o suéter tinha sinais do trabalho na sala dos fundos. Antes que pudesse realmente bater, a porta atrás de si abriu um pouco.

- Ela não está em casa.

George se virou para ver o bruxo que vivia no apartamento de frente para Katie.

- O que você faz? – perguntou distraidamente. – Monitora ela?

O bruxo riu ruidosamente.

- Não. Apenas fico de olho. – se escorou na batente da porta e olhou longamente para George. – Fica até mais tarde nas noites de quinta-feira naquela revista dela, para ajudar com os esboços.

- Oh. – o rosto de George se abateu levemente. – Você sabe quando ela volta? – perguntou esperançosamente.

- Só mais tarde, garoto. – o bruxo olhou longamente para George mais uma vez, estudando-o. – O escritório é naquele pequeno prédio entre o Empório das Corujas e a loja de caldeirões. – indicou. – Último andar. – George olhou de boca aberta para ele e o bruxo bufou com escárnio. – E se você não consegue ler entre essas linhas, garoto, você é mais estúpido do que aquele cara que ela acabou de dispensar.

George começou a descer as escadas. Parou no patamar debaixo.

- Obrigado! – gritou para o andar de cima, antes de continuar a descer até o térreo, batendo na porta na pressa. Desceu o Beco Diagonal até chegar ao pequeno e discreto prédio, quase perdido entre os caldeirões brilhantes e a decoração do Empório das Corujas. Abriu a pesada porta e subiu as escadas escuras e estreitas até um conjunto de salas cheias e sujas. A maioria estava apagada e vazia, mas algumas tinham luzes fracas brilhando no corredor. George caminhou pelo corredor, espiando dentro das salas.

- Posso ajudá-lo? – uma bruxa de meia idade, que o lembrava de Molly, perguntou cansadamente.

- Estou procurando pela Katie...

- A Katie ainda está aqui? – a bruxa perguntou para a outra pessoa na sala.

- Sim. Está ajudando a organizar a coluna de artes.

- Segunda porta da direita. – a bruxa falou para George.

- Obrigado. – George falou e rapidamente encontrou a sala onde Katie estava sentada em um banquinho comprido, o cenho franzido para uma coleção de fotografias e desenhos. – Olá. – falou ofegante.

Katie pulou, derrubando as fotos o chão.

- George! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Estava imaginando se você está com fome. – falou pateticamente.

- Não posso... – Katie disse, se abaixando para pegar as fotos.

- Certo, bem, você parece estar ocupada. Tem planos para amanhã à noite?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não de verdade, mas...

- Brilhante! Te pego as sete?

Katie suspirou e acenou a varinha para a porta, fechando-a. Esse não era o lugar em que queria ter essa conversa, mas sentia que qualquer outra coisa seria desonesta.

- Não. – colocou as fotos na mesa e pousou as mãos trêmulas sobre elas. – George, eu realmente gosto de você. – começou. – E eu adoraria ir jantar com você e qualquer outra coisa que tenha em mente.

- Certo. – George falou perplexo.

- Mas não consigo fazer isso. – Katie terminou dolorosamente. – Apenas não consigo...

George puxou o ar com dificuldade, sentindo como se Katie tivesse lhe dado um soco no peito.

- Por quê?

Katie abaixou a cabeça, até que seu cabelo estivesse escondendo seu rosto.

- Só não consigo...

-Mas eu achei... – a boca de George estava seca, tornando impossível para que ele falasse. – Achei que você...

- E está certo. – Katie falou rapidamente. Pressionou os lábios. – É só que três pessoas em um relacionamento são um pouco demais. – confessou suavemente. – Sinto muito. – adicionou, sua voz falhando. Esperou pela resposta de George, mas o único som foi da porta se abrindo e fechando quase silenciosamente.

**-x-**

Ginny estava na aula de Defesa, mordendo o lábio, sem prestar atenção ao que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Normalmente, as aulas de Carter eram interessantes, cheias de discussões animadas sobre quando e como usar determinados feitiços, e quando algo cruzava a linha de defesa e virava magia ofensiva, mas ela ignorou tudo ao redor para analisar sua agenda de dever de casa. A ponta de sua pena batia em cada quadrado, enquanto contava os dias com uma grossa linha os marcando. _Onze dias_... disse para si mesma. Tinha uma longa carta para Harry na sua mesa de cabeceira, que tinha escrito no seu ritmo normal, adicionando um pouco a cada dia, mas agora estava o dobro do tamanho normal.

- Senhorita Weasley? – Carter chamou. – Senhorita Weasley? – repetiu um pouco mais alto.

Luna acotovelou Ginny nas costelas, fazendo-a derrubar sua pena.

- O quê? – perguntou estupidamente.

- Eu estava perguntando se há algum motivo para usar os feitiços ou maldições mais cruéis, que causam um monte de destruição e estragos. – Carter respondeu. Olhou para a ampulheta sobre sua mesa e suspirou. – Mas isso é tudo por hoje, senhoras e senhores. Dever para o fim de semana: sessenta centímetros sobre a ética de se utilizar feitiços questionáveis. Para a aula de terça-feira. – os alunos começaram a guardar suas coisas nas mochilas e sair da sala conversando e reclamando da quantidade de deveres de casa que tinham para fazer durante o final de semana. – Senhorita Weasley, pode ficar por um momento, por favor?

Ginny, que tinha começado a se levantar, voltou a se sentar.

- Guardo seu lugar no jantar. – Hermione murmurou, antes de sair de seu lugar e seguir Luna e Hannah para fora da sala.

Carter acenou com a varinha para a porta, fechando-a, mas quando estava se virando para Ginny acenou novamente a varinha, abrindo um pouco a porta.

- O que está acontecendo, Ginny? – ele perguntou.

- Nada. – Ginny respondeu neutramente, brincando com uma pena.

- Boa tentativa. – Carter bufou. – Vamos tentar de novo, certo? O que está acontecendo? – repetiu pacientemente. – Você sempre participa, sempre tem algo relevante para adicionar à discussão em sala e você acontece de ter bastante de experiência prática com essas coisas, mas desde que as aulas começaram na segunda-feira, você está distraída e não está prestando atenção a nada ao seu redor. – se sentou na ponta da mesa em frente à Ginny, seus braços cruzados sobre o peito. – Eu sei que está planejando jogar Quadribol profissionalmente, mas e se algo te acontecer e você não puder mais jogar, hmmm? – esticou o braço e tirou a pena maltratada da mão de Ginny.

Ginny suspirou e espalmou as mãos sobre a superfície da mesa.

- É idiota. – murmurou.

- Não deve ser idiota se você está tão preocupada com isso.

- Você se lembra do Harry?

- Sim.

- Ele está fora... – Ginny gesticulou vagamente na direção da janela. – Não posso escrever para ele e ele não pode escrever para mim, e toda manhã eu pego o jornal de Hermione para ver se há alguma notícia sobre a equipe dele em... – a boca de Ginny ficou tensa. – Eu nem sei onde ele está. – encolheu os ombros. – Ele _disse_ que não era perigoso, mas ele tem uma noção engraçada do que a palavra 'perigo' quer dizer.

- Entendo. – Carter saiu da mesa e se sentou na cadeira, os braços sobre o encosto. – Eu desisti de ser Auror por que minha esposa se preocupava muito comigo.

Ginny olhou para a mão esquerda dele, mas não tinha uma aliança.

- É casado?

- Não. – Carter respondeu quietamente. – Mas isso está fora de questão. Eu sei que você é nova, mas se está nessa em longo prazo, vá se casar com ele ou não, você não pode viver com tem feito por... Há quanto tempo ele está fora?

- Onze dias.

- Não estou te falando para não se preocupar. Deve se preocupar. Sempre há a chance de algo dar errado. Mas não pode deixar isso dominar sua vida. As pessoas vão pensar que você não se importa, por que não está roendo as unhas, esperando sentada à janela até ele voltar para casa.

- Isso parece tão egoísta. – Ginny observou.

Carter sorriu, mas havia um tom de tristeza.

- "Tudo tem seu tempo determinado, e há tempo para todo propósito debaixo do céu" ¹, senhorita Weasley. – citou. – E isso inclui um tempo para se lamentar e um para rir. É tudo sobre equilíbrio, e se você não aprender a encontrá-lo, você irá ser muito infeliz. – se levantou e foi para frente da sala. – Tome seu tempo para se lamentar, senhorita Weasley, mas não negligencie seu tempo de rir. – folheou a prova que aplicara para ver o quanto tinha sido esquecido durante o feriado. O de Ginny estava em branco. O fez sumir com um gesto da varinha. – Eu tenho detenção essa noite, com alguns alunos do quinto ano. Volte as sete e eu vou te dar outra prova.

- Obrigada, senhor. – Ginny falou, pendurando sua mochila no ombro.

- Mais uma coisa, senhorita Weasley... – Carter começou. – Além de sua família e amigos, não importa o que as pessoas querem pensar. Eles não estão dentro da sua cabeça. Ou do seu coração.

- Sim, senhor. – Ginny respondeu, uma expressão pensativa em seu rosto.

**-x-**

Harry caminhou pela calçada, indo em direção a um dos bares na sua lista. Avery tinha uma lista separada para os bares ingleses, enquanto Harry, depois de conviver com Seamus por seis anos, conseguia fazer uma imitação aceitável do sotaque irlandês, e se misturava melhor nos bares que os irlandeses freqüentavam. Estava há um quarteirão quando um galo prateado apareceu aos seus pés.

- Mas que...?

- Harry, cai fora daí! – a voz de Avery sibilou. – Cai fora daí—

O resto da mensagem de Avery foi perdida na explosão que passou pela janela do bar. Instintivamente, Harry ergueu os braços na altura do rosto, enquanto era jogado vários metros longe, destroços caindo sobre seu corpo inconsciente.

Segundos mais tarde, em meio às sirenes, Emma e Peter aparataram em um beco perto do bar destruído.

- Você o vê? – Peter perguntou a Emma urgentemente.

- Não... Ainda não. Qual a cor do suéter que ele estava usando quando saiu do apartamento?

- Vermelho, eu acho.

- Isso vai ajudar a localizá-lo. – Emma comentou ironicamente.

- Isso é hora, Em? – Peter repreendeu.

- Acho que eu o vejo... – Emma correu para a rua, seguida por Peter. Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Harry, freneticamente procurando por pulso. – Ele está vivo... – ofegou, estudando o resto dos estragos. Os óculos estavam tortos, as lentes quebradas. Sangue saia de um ouvido, e suas mãos estavam arranhadas e ensangüentadas por causa dos destroços.

- Como ele está?

Emma olhou rapidamente ao redor e pegou sua varinha, começando a murmurar feitiços.

- Precisamos levá-lo para o St. Mungus. Agora.

Peter assentiu e tirou um dos tênis de Harry. Apontou sua varinha para o tênis e murmurou:

- _Portus_. – pegou um punhado na manga do agasalho de Harry e colocou a mão dele no tênis. – Vá encontrar Avery e volte para o apartamento. – desapareceu e apareceu na entrada do hospital, segurando o corpo mole de Harry contra o seu, para que ele não fosse ao chão. Peter apontou a varinha para Harry, prendendo-o firmemente a uma maca que conjurara, antes de levitá-lo até a vitrine. – Peter Wilson. Eu tenho um Auror machucado. – o manequim foi para o lado e Peter atravessou a vitrine. Passou Harry para os Curandeiros que os cercaram.

- O que causou esse estrago? – um deles perguntou.

- Bomba trouxa. – Peter disse rapidamente.

- Tão não civilizado. – o Curandeiro murmurou.

- E enfeitiçar alguém até a inconsciência é? – o outro retorquiu.

Peter, satisfeito que Harry estava sendo tratado, rapidamente fez seu caminho até a única conexão com o floo do outro lado da recepção. Jogando o pó de floo no fogo, rosnou:

- Ministério da Magia.

**-x-**

Shacklebolt hesitou do lado de fora d'A Toca. Conseguia ouvir o rádio tocando uma música, enquanto Molly preparava o jantar, e ele odiava interromper a atmosfera alegre. Bateu na porta e Arthur a abriu, sorrindo.

- Kingsley! Quer ficar para o jantar?

- Arthur, eu preciso falar com você. Molly também.

- George e Ron não foram pegos importando Sementes de Tentáculos Venenosos, foram? – Arthur perguntou com um sorriso.

- Não. – Shacklebolt entrou na casa e fechou a porta. – Você sabia que Harry colocou você e Molly para serem notificados em caso de ferimento ou morte?

- N-n-n-não. – Arthur gaguejou. – Ele está...?

- Ferido. Bastante, de acordo com o supervisor dele. Ele está em St. Mungus nesse momento.

- Vou chamar Molly. – Arthur falou rapidamente.

**-x-**

Molly e Arthur estavam dentro do quarto de hospital de Harry, pálidos e ansiosos, escutando a Curandeira listar os ferimentos de Harry.

- Concussão, ruptura do TM...

- O que é isso? – Molly interrompeu.

- Tímpano. – a Curandeira respondeu pacientemente. – Lacerações nas mãos e rosto, três costelas quebradas e várias perfurações por causa dos destroços. Isso só com o exame inicial.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – Arthur perguntou nervosamente.

A Curandeira tentou sorrir de modo tranqüilizador.

- Nós tratamos as lacerações e as perfurações, e estamos tentando fazer algo sobre a ruptura do tímpano. Deve curar sozinho, mas estamos tentando acelerar o processo. Mas pode ser que ele não consiga escutar muito bem por um tempo. As costelas são as próximas na lista, e não parece haver algum ferimento interno, mas vamos fazer um exame mais detalhado logo. Ele teve sorte.

- E a concussão? – Arthur perguntou.

- Ele recobrou a consciente há meia hora, mas nós lhe demos algo para a dor, e ele ficou bastante sonolento. Vai dormir por um tempo. – a Curandeira permitiu que um pequeno sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto. – Ele é um paciente difícil. Recusou-se a ficar na cama. Ele precisa descansar.

- Podemos ficar? – Molly perguntou.

A Curandeira olhou para o relógio na parede perto da porta.

- Até a hora da visita acabar. Vocês têm por volta de duas horas. – ela saiu do quarto e Molly manteve a porta aberta.

- Você pode entrar agora. – Molly disse tremulamente. George olhou para o corpo parado de Harry, antes de correr para a área de espera. – George! – Molly chamou. – George!

Ele a ignorou e desceu as escadas até o lado de fora de St. Mungu's. Sua cabeça estava girando freneticamente, procurando por um beco escondido. Correu para uma rua escura e aparatou sob as sombras de uma lata de lixo enorme. Apareceu no caminho entre Hogwarts e Hogsmeade e foi até os enormes portões de aço que guardavam a escola. George se jogou contra eles e foi repelido, pousando de maneira desonrosa no traseiro e na sujeira. Jogou-se nos portões enormes, tentando balançá-los. Não conseguia passar por entre as barras, porque o espaço entre elas encolhia sempre que tentava.

- Mande um Patronus, idiota. – murmurou para si mesmo. – Pense em algo feliz...

Era mais fácil falar do que fazer. Primeiro, George tentou usar o dia que ele e Fred abriram a loja, mas essa lembrança agora era acompanhada por uma pontada de dor. Considerou e descartou Katie. Não tinha uma memória feliz o bastante com ela, e a rejeição dela ainda doía muito.

- Pense, seu maldito bundão! – George sibilou. Caiu de joelhos, procurando por algo que pudesse usar. Retornou a sua primeira idéia, de usar o dia em que abriu a loja, sem ter nada melhor em mente. – _Expecto..._ – engasgou. Uma fina névoa prateada saiu da ponta de sua varinha. – Abrir a loja, fazer o que quisermos. – se lembrou. – Nos nossos termos... – respirou fundo. _Ginny precisa de você..._ – _Expecto Patronum!_ – urrou, mas não adiantou. A névoa ficou grossa e tomou a vaga forma de uma raposa, antes de desaparecer na noite fria. Exausto do esforço, George se apoiou no portão. – Alguém, por favor... – falou roucamente.

- George?

A cabeça de George se ergueu e a forma de Flitwick entrou na luz.

- Professor. – resmungou. – Preciso ver Ginny.

Flitwick ficou na ponta dos pés para bater a ponta da varinha na tranca.

- É claro. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era tocar o sino. – ele falou severamente. – Os javalis contaram às gárgulas da sala dos funcionários que você estava fazendo uma algazarra.

- É uma emergência. – George disse apenas, tentando acompanhar Flitwick, mas visivelmente se tornando impaciente. – Desculpe, professor. – murmurou, antes de começar a correr. Escorregou para dentro do Salão Principal, vendo o cabelo vermelho de Ginny entre os Grifinórios. Ele a passou e foi direto até a mesa dos funcionários. – Professora McGonagall. – ofegou. – Eu preciso levar Ginny para casa. – estava ciente do súbito silêncio que caiu entre os alunos. George olhou por cima do ombro para a mesa de Grifinória. Ginny e Hermione estavam sentadas uma do lado da outra, os rostos contorcidos em choque, pálidos. – Hermione também.

- O que aconteceu, Weasley? – McGonagall perguntou.

George lançou outro olhar ansioso por sobre os ombros e murmurou para McGonagall:

- Harry está ferido.

Se ela se preocupou com Harry, McGonagall não demonstrou. Ao contrário, seus lábios se pressionaram em uma fina linha — mais fina do que George já tinha visto antes. Ela assentiu silenciosamente e saiu de sua cadeira, caminhando pelo Salão silencioso.

- Senhorita Granger, senhorita Weasley... Venham comigo, por favor.

Os olhos de Ginny se fecharam, mas ela se ergueu calmamente e pegou sua mochila, seguindo McGonagall para fora do Salão. Quando saíram do campo de audição, Ginny se virou para George.

- É a mamãe? O papai?

George não conseguiu se forçar a responder. Apenas balançou a cabeça e disse:

- É melhor irmos.

- George, o que está acontecendo? – Ginny exigiu. Medo apareceu em seu estômago em uma onda de náusea.

- Vocês podem usar a lareira do meu escritório. – McGonagall falou, guiando-os até a diretoria e murmurando a senha.

- George? – Ginny chamou, muito mais hesitantemente do que antes.

Hermione passou um braço ao redor da cintura de Ginny. Soubera pela maneira que George procurara por Ginny quando entrara pelas portas que isso não era sobre Molly ou Arthur.

- É o Harry. – murmurou.

George lhe deu um olhar agradecido, aliviado por não precisar ser ele a dizer.

Ginny sentiu o sangue correr por seus ouvidos em uma mistura de fúria e apreensão.

- Quão ruim é?

- Eu não sei. – George admitiu. – Mas ele parece péssimo.

As portas do escritório de McGonagall se abriram e ela foi até a lareira, pegando um vaso com pó de floo. George e Hermione pegaram um punhado, mas Ginny ficou teimosamente parada do lado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou tensamente.

A mão de George se apertou ao redor do pó de floo e ele se virou para Ginny.

- Eu não sei. – repetiu. – Papai foi buscar Ron e eu na loja... – olhou para seu relógio. _Foi só há uma hora?_ – Quando estávamos fechando e nos disse para irmos ao St. Mungu's. – pegou a mão de Ginny e abriu seu punho sobre o dela, deixando o pó de floo cair na palma de Ginny. – Quarto andar. Há uma passagem escondida no final da escada, atrás da tapeçaria de Janus Thickey. A senha é "Manto-Letal".

Os olhos de Ginny se cerraram, mas ela foi até a lareira e jogou o pó de floo, segurando sua mochila firmemente.

_Continua..._

**-x-**

¹ Carter está citando Eclesiastes 3:1-8.


	38. Hating Hospitals

**Capítulo Trinta e Oito**

**Hating Hospitals**

Ginny parou em frente à porta do quarto de Harry, o olhando pela pequena janela. Olhou para George por cima do ombro. Ele tinha parado na metade do corredor e estava encostado na parede, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Você não vem? – perguntou, mordendo o lábio por causa do tom triste em sua voz.

George balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Estou bem aqui.

Ginny se voltou para a janela. Harry estava deitado na cama, seu rosto pálido contra os lençóis verde escuros, cortes quase curados e arranhões em suas bochechas. Exceto pelo leve subir e descer de seu peito, ele a lembrou de Fred e tinha certeza de que era assim que George se sentia. Abriu a porta e deixou sua mochila perto dela.

- Ginny... Hermione... Como vocês duas chegaram aqui? – Molly perguntou surpresa.

- George foi à Hogwarts e pediu à professora McGonagall se ele podia nos trazer. – Hermione disse. Ginny assentiu, olhando para Harry com a boca aberta. Foi até a cama e ia segurar a mão dele, mas esta estava coberta por uma pasta azul. Ambas as mãos estavam cobertas por essa pasta, descansando sobre gazes.

- O que aconteceu? – Ginny perguntou, surpresa com o quão calma sua voz soou quando tinha certeza de que todos conseguiam ver o quanto estava tremendo.

- Ele estava no lugar certo na hora errada. – um bruxo de meia idade, que Ginny nunca vira, respondeu.

- Quem é você? – perguntou.

- Ginny! – Molly sibilou, chocada com o tom rude de sua filha.

Ginny esfregou os olhos.

- Desculpe. – murmurou.

- Peter Wilson. Sou o supervisor de Harry. – Peter respondeu, impressionado com as reações de Ginny. Estivera perto de membros de família com o dobro da idade dela, que não conseguiam lidar com os danos causados por um feitiço tão bem quanto ela estava lidando com os danos causados por uma bomba. – Ele estava indo a um bar, investigar os clientes, quando uma bomba explodiu dentro do bar. Ele estava longe o bastante para não ter sido ferido gravemente. – explicou desajeitadamente. – Tentamos avisá-lo que ele precisava se afastar, mas não o alcançamos a tempo.

Ginny puxou o ar com força, seu nariz coçando com os cheiros das poções curando as mãos de Harry e os piores cortes em seu rosto.

- Entendo. – disse apenas. – O que há de errado com ele?

- O pior é uma concussão, mas ele vai se recuperar em algumas semanas. Teve algumas costelas quebradas, os cortes nas mãos e no rosto e alguns ferimentos mais profundos, dos escombros. – Peter listou. – Deram uma poção bastante forte para ajudar com a dor, por isso ele está dormindo.

Ginny assentiu silenciosamente, seus dedos roçando o braço de Harry. Virou-se e andou até a porta.

- Vou ao banheiro... – murmurou, rapidamente saindo do quarto. Atravessou a área de espera, seus punhos cerrados, e abriu violentamente a porta marcada como o banheiro feminino. Ginny se trancou na cabine mais próxima e se apoiou na porta. Sentiu as lágrimas alcançarem seus olhos e permitiu que elas corressem, aliviada que não fosse pior, antes de uma onda de raiva irracional a acertar. _O caramba que não é perigoso!_, pensou, batendo o punho na parede da cabine.

- Ginny? – a voz de Hermione ecoou nos azulejos das paredes e chão. – Eu dei uma boa olhada no estado do chão e não vou me rastejar nele para te procurar pelo vão da cabine.

Ginny destrancou a porta e espiou pelo vão.

- Estou bem. – falou, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

- Seu pai mandou uma mensagem para a professora McGonagall, avisando-a que voltaríamos no domingo.

- Certo.

- E o curandeiro acabou de ir ao quarto e falou que precisamos ir embora. Mas podemos voltar pela manhã e que Harry deverá estar acordado.

Ginny assentiu, indo até o pape higiênico e rasgando um pedaço. Assou o nariz ruidosamente e jogou o papel no lixo.

- Certo.

Hermione parou com a mão na porta.

- Parece pior do que realmente é. – contou à Ginny. – Quero dizer, _parece_ ruim, e uma concussão pode ter efeitos colaterais horríveis mais tarde, mas ele já passou por coisas muito piores.

- Sim, eu sei. – Ginny disse sarcasticamente. – Não é a primeira vez que nos juntamos ao redor da cama de hospital de Harry. – esticou a mão por trás de Hermione e abriu a porta. – E suponho que não será a última.

**-x-**

Ginny colocou seu livro de feitiços no colo e começou o dever de casa que Flitwick tinha passado no dia anterior. Enquanto lia as páginas recomendadas, fazendo algumas anotações nas margens, Hermione terminou de arrumar a cama de armar que elas tinham tirado do porão.

- Não sei por que você não dorme no quarto de Bill. – Ginny comentou. – A cama é muito mais confortável do que essa aí.

- É o quarto de Harry. – Hermione disse simplesmente, prendendo o cobertor ao redor da cama. Depois de afofar o travesseiro e o colocar em uma das pontas, ficou parada por um momento, olhando para a cama cuidadosamente feita. – Certo, eu vou para... Para... Erm...

Ginny sorriu.

- Apenas lembre-se que mamãe acorda às seis da manhã. – cuidadosamente, escreveu mais algumas palavras no livro. – E bagunce um pouco essa cama, antes de subir. Ao menos faça parecer que você dormiu nela.

Hermione vestiu seu roupão. Um dos elfos da escola tinha aparecido n'A Toca mais cedo com algumas roupas das garotas, para a surpresa delas.

- Não é bem um segredo, é? – suspirou em resignação.

Ginny mordeu a ponta da pena.

- Harry, George e eu sabemos, mas acho que mamãe e papai ainda não sabem. Não posso falar pelos garotos, mas eu não vou contar. – diminuiu a intensidade do candelabro próximo a sua cama. – 'Noite, Hermione. Vou deixar a luz acessa para você.

- Não vai te incomodar?

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Não acho que vou dormir muito essa noite.

Hermione se sentou na ponta da cama de Ginny.

- Gin, ficar sem dormir realmente vai ajudá-lo?

Ginny abriu a boca e fechou com um _snap_. As palavras de Carter soaram em sua mente. Fechou o livro, marcando a página com a pena.

- Provavelmente não.

- Durma um pouco. Serão uns poucos dias longos. – Hermione saiu da cama de Ginny. – Vou tentar não te acordar quando eu voltar.

**-x-**

Hermione se remexeu até estar confortável contra o peito de Ron. Ele enlaçou seus dedos e suspirou pesadamente, seu dedão correndo pelas costas da mão dela. Ele se ajeitou inquieto, seu pé se enroscando no cobertor, enrolando-o ao redor de seu tornozelo. Hermione se virou e se apoiou em um cotovelo.

- O quê? – perguntou sem preâmbulos.

- Nada. – ele respondeu, socando o travesseiro para deixá-lo mais confortável.

- Ron, eu durmo na mesma cama que você há um ano. Você não tem dificuldades para dormir. A não ser que algo esteja te incomodando.

- Achei que seria melhor. – Ron disse rigidamente.

Hermione se sentou, se forçando a não rir e acordar alguém.

- Por que acharia algo assim? – perguntou. – Só porque Voldemort bateu as botas, você achou que tudo seria lindo e maravilhoso?

- Você não achou? – Ron perguntou incredulamente.

- Por que você pensaria algo assim...?

Ron olhou feio para o teto.

- Por que – começou com um ar exagerado de paciência. – Ele era horrível como... Nem consigo chamá-lo de pessoa, sério, mas seja lá o que ele fosse, ele fez várias coisas horríveis acontecerem e agora que ele se foi, não devia mais ser assim.

- Ron, o mal não é um feito apenas de bruxos das trevas. – Hermione disse. – A história trouxa está repleta de pessoas tão ruins quanto Voldemort. – falou em tom de dispensa. – Nós nem sabemos a história por trás do que aconteceu ao Harry. Pode ser que magia não teve nada a ver.

Ron mordeu a unha, contemplando o que Hermione disse.

- É por isso que eu não quis fazer isso. – murmurou. – Bem, um dos motivos, de todo modo. Não sei como ele consegue fazer isso todos os dias. Quase me deixou louco...

- Honestamente, você achou que ele ia fazer qualquer outra coisa?

- Quadribol...

Hermione bufou.

- Com toda a atenção que os jogadores recebem?

- Mas ele gosta de jogar. – Ron insistiu.

- Acho que era o escape dele. – Hermione murmurou sonolentamente. – O único momento em que ele não precisava ser Harry Potter... – bocejou abertamente, mal cobrindo a boca com uma mão. – Se ele jogasse profissionalmente, pode ser que ele não tivesse mais isso... – ajeitou a cabeça no travesseiro e passou um braço ao redor do peito de Ron. O som de sua respiração lenta indicou que ela tinha adormecido. Ron cobriu a mão dela com a própria e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

Dormir não fora tão fácil para ele. Ficava repetindo a explosão em Hogwarts que tinha matado Fred. Exceto que, agora, quando tentava fechas os olhos, ele via Harry embaixo dos escombros.

**-x-**

Harry lentamente abriu os olhos, quase instantaneamente se arrependendo disso. Até mesmo a luz fraca do candelabro ao lado de sua cama enviou uma dor insuportável por sua cabeça.

- Oww. – gemeu.

- Ah, senhor Potter, está acordado.

Harry ergueu as mãos e, lentamente, as levou até o rosto, intencionando esfregar os olhos.

- Só um momento, senhor Potter. Você não vai querer essa poção em seus olhos... – Harry sentiu mãos gentis ao redor de seus pulsos. Franziu o cenho e virou levemente a cabeça. O curandeiro estava parado do seu lado esquerdo, mas não conseguia ouvi-lo direito.

- Onde estou? – Harry perguntou confuso.

- St. Mungu's. – a voz respondeu animadamente. – Você sofreu um acidente feio. – Harry sentiu uma onda de vento frio em suas mãos conforme a poção que as envolvia sumia. – Como se sente nessa manhã?

Harry correu a língua pelos dentes. Parecia que sua boca estava cheia de algodão.

- Morto de sede. – respondeu. Um canudo cutucou seus lábios e, sedento, engoliu vários goles de água e quase choramingou quando o canudo foi removido.

- Pode beber mais depois. Agora, como se sente?

- A cabeça dói. – Harry respondeu honestamente. Ainda estava doendo, ecoando o batimento de seu coração. Tentou se esticar, mas seu corpo doeu, lembrando-o do quão dolorido estava quando acordou depois da batalha. – Tudo dói. – adicionou. – Não consigo ouvir direito com esse ouvido. – Harry disse, gesticulando para o lado esquerdo de sua cabeça.

- Lhe daremos algo para a dor daqui a pouco e sua audição deve melhorar conforme o tímpano se curar. Está com fome?

- Não sei...

- Bem, eu lhe trazer algo com a poção. Você provavelmente vai ter fome quando a dor de cabeça diminuir.

Cegamente, Harry correu uma mão pela superfície da mesa de cabeceira.

- Onde estão meus óculos? – perguntou, sentindo um pouco de pânico sem eles. Odiava não ser capaz de ver.

- Temos um par substituto para você. – o curandeiro disse rapidamente. – O antigo foi danificando muito além de um '_reparo'_. E nós tentamos. Até mesmo sua amiga da escola, Hermione, tentou. E ela é bastante inteligente, sabe. Nós conseguimos duplicar o grau do que sobrou das lentes.

Harry sentiu algo volumoso ser colocado em sua mão.

- O que é isso?

- Um dos curandeiros residentes chama de OCN. – o curandeiro respondeu ironicamente.

Cuidadosamente, Harry desdobrou as pernas do aro e colocou os óculos no nariz. Teve a sensação de que era monstruosamente grande.

- O que OCN significa?

- Óculos de Controle de Natalidade. Por que são tão feios, que nenhuma garota sã vai querer transar com você, enquanto os estiver usando. Ainda bem que é temporário, só até você poder substituí-lo.

Harry abriu um pouco os olhos e os focou no homem troncudo parado ao lado de sua cama em vestes verdes.

- Quem é você?

- David Leighton. Fui designado para tratar dos Aurores que passam por aqui.

- Oh...

Leighton deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry.

- Volto em um momento com seu café da manhã.

Assim que ele saiu, Harry cuidadosamente examinou suas mãos, notando as marcas rosadas em sua pele. Tentou respirar fundo, mas suas costelas doeram absurdamente. Cuidadosamente virou a cabeça quando a porta abriu para admitir Leighton novamente.

- Por que estou aqui?

Leighton ofereceu a Harry um frasco com uma poção azul escura.

- Beba isso primeiro.

Harry virou o frasco em sua boca, sentindo ânsia com o gosto amargo. Resistiu à urgência de esfregar a língua no cobertor em seu colo e passou o frasco vazio para Leighton.

- A última coisa de que me lembro, - começou lentamente. – é de estar saindo do apartamento em que ficamos...

- Isso é normal. – Leighton começou a acenar a varinha na direção de Harry. – Você parece estar se recuperando bem. – comentou. – A concussão ainda é um problema, mas pode ser que você consiga ir para casa em uns dois dias.

- Concussão?

- Seu supervisor vai estar aqui mais tarde para explicar tudo. – Leighton disse em tom tranqüilizador. – Como está a dor de cabeça?

Harry esfregou a testa.

- Melhor. – respondeu. Era verdade; tinha regredido para uma dor chata persistente, parecida com a que tinha vivido no ano anterior. Podia agüentar.

- Bom. – Leighton acenou a varinha para a cama e uma bandeja com mingau, torrada e uma tigela de uvas apareceu no colo de Harry. – Vá com calma com o mingau. – Leighton avisou. – Homens mais fortes que você não conseguiram agüentar. Quando você terminar, apenas faça desaparecer. Sua varinha está na gaveta do criado mudo.

Harry pegou a colher e brincou com a superfície do mingau.

- Obrigado...

Leighton riu.

- Não me agradeça ainda. – gargalhou enquanto saia do quarto.

**-x-**

- Que diabos é isso? – Ron deixou escapar quando entrou no quarto de hospital de Harry.

- Ronald! – Hermione sibilou, lhe batendo no braço.

- O quê?

- Isso não é educado.

- Por quê? – Harry perguntou, fazendo uma careta. A adição de três pessoas ao quarto aumentou a quantidade de barulho, mesmo que eles estivessem tentando falar baixo. Fazia sua cabeça doer mais um pouco. – Foi o que o Curandeiro disse quando me deu eles.

- Ainda bem que você não tinha algo assim na escola, cara. – Ron disse a Harry, se sentando no pé da cama. – Ninguém ia te olhar duas vezes...

- Ron! – Hermione segurou seu braço e o puxou para fora da cama.

- Curandeiro também disso isso. – Harry disse prestativamente. Franziu o cenho para a presença das garotas. – Quando vocês duas chegaram?

- Viemos noite passada. – Hermione respondeu.

- McGonagall deixou vocês virem? Por isso? – Harry bufou. – Ela deve ter pensado que eu estava em meu leito de morte...

- Bem, George foi bastante insistente. – Hermione comentou, se inclinando para beijá-lo na bochecha. – Fico feliz que esteja melhor.

Harry olhou ao redor do quarto.

- Onde está George?

- Na loja. Ele vai vir mais tarde. – Ron disse rapidamente. – Tem vários pedidos por coruja para atender, agora que o semestre escolar começou. – olhou para seu relógio. – É melhor eu ir. Volto mais tarde, então.

- Eu vou com você. – Hermione disse apressadamente. Seguiu Ron para fora do quarto, deixando-o sozinho com Ginny, que tinha permanecido perto da porta.

- Você está bastante chateada, não é? – Harry perguntou, se acomodando contra os travesseiros em suas costas e fechando os olhos. Isso ajudou com a dor de cabeça.

- O que te faz pensar que estou chateada? – Ginny bufou.

Harry abriu um olho.

- Você está quieta. – falou. – Muito quieta.

- Você sabia que essa missão era perigosa, não sabia? – Ginny perguntou. – Por que mentiu pra mim? – apertou os dentes, restringindo a raiva que sentiu ao ser enganada, falando em tom de conversa, quando tudo o que queria era gritar. Podia não resolver nada, mas a faria se sentir melhor.

- Não era para ser. – Harry insistiu. – Era só para eu observar esse grupo em Belfast, para ver se eles estavam sendo influenciados pelos Comensais da Morte que não foram capturados em Hogwarts na primavera passada. – fechou os olhos mais uma vez. – Eu não queria que você se preocupasse...

Ginny se afastou da parede e se sentou na cadeira do canto.

- É claro que vou me preocupar. – murmurou, tirando seus livros da mochila. – Eu me preocuparia até se você jogasse Quadribol profissionalmente.

Harry virou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e abriu os olhos apenas o bastante para olhar para Ginny.

- Pode se sentar desse lado? – perguntou, indicando o lado direito da cama. – Você parece estar sob a água desse lado.

Ginny o olhou por um momento, então se levantou, colocando sua mochila e livros na cadeira e arrastou até o outro lado da cama de Harry.

- Mesmo que você trabalhasse na loja, eu me preocuparia. – comentou, quando estava acomodada na cadeira novamente. – Eu escutei muitas explosões vindas do quarto de George e Fred quando era mais nova. – começou a escrever em um pergaminho. – Não minta para mim desse jeito de novo.

- Gin, não posso te contar tudo o que estou fazendo em uma missão... – Harry protestou.

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu calmamente, correndo um dedo pelo texto do seu livro de Transfiguração, pausando quando encontrou o feitiço correto. – Me conte o que contaria a Ron ou Hermione. – sugeriu.

- O que te faz pensar que contei mais a Ron e Hermione do que contei a você?

- Posso não ser uma Auror, Harry, mas entre mamão, papai, George, Ron, Hermione e eu, Ron era o menos surpreso ou atordoado com a notícia de que você estava machucado. Preocupado, claro, todos estávamos, mas é quase como se ele esperasse que algo acontecesse.

- E como sabe?

- George. – Ginny respondeu como se isso explicasse tudo. – Não consegui dormir noite passada, então fui para a cozinha beber chá e George já estava lá. Ele disse que quando papai foi buscá-los na loja, Ron simplesmente não pareceu surpreso. E quando vocês dois foram para o apartamento no Ano Novo, Ron parecia um pouco ansioso. Não tão ansioso quanto antes de um jogo, mas como quando ele tinha um dever de casa para segunda-feira de manhã e já era domingo à noite. Na hora, achei que ele estava um pouco nervoso sobre pedir a George se ele pode morar no apartamento. E vocês dois ficaram conversando nas escadas por um bom tempo. Tudo meio que se encaixou quando fui dormir.

Harry começou a rir, mas isso fez suas costelas e cabeça doer demais.

- É melhor os bruxos das trevas torcerem para você não se juntar ao DELM ou à Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. – ele disse.

- Isso era para ser um elogio? – Ginny perguntou sarcasticamente.

- É um elogio. – Harry fechou os olhos, protegendo-os da fraca luz que entrava pela janela pequena.

Ginny notou o café da manhã abandonado de Harry com um pouco de nojo.

- Mamãe vai vir mais ou menos na hora do almoço. – comentou. – Junto com comida e um pijama limpo. E uma muda de roupa para quando você for liberado.

- Isso é um alívio. – Harry murmurou. – Esse mingau deixou muito a desejar.

Ginny soltou sua pena e olhou para Harry por um momento.

- Você se lembra de algo? – perguntou hesitantemente.

- Não. – Harry respondeu honestamente. – Eu me lembro de sair do apartamento e caminhar até o bar, mas é isso. Depois disso, eu me lembro de acordar essa manhã. Eles falaram que eu acordei, conversei com eles, insisti que precisa voltar para Belfast. Vou ter que acreditar neles. – virou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, abrindo um pouco os olhos, observando Ginny fazer o dever de casa. – Nem sempre vai ser assim. – disse quietamente.

O canto da boca de Ginny se ergueu em um sorriso amargo.

- Sim, vai ser.

**-x-**

Ron embrulhou outro pacote e rabiscou o nome do cliente, sob os cuidados de Hogwarts. Olhou para Hermione, habilidosamente fazendo o mesmo, embora a letra dela fosse muito mais elegante que a sua.

- Por que não ficou com Ginny no hospital? – perguntou distraidamente. Não era que ele estivesse incomodado com a companhia dela, mas isso era o oposto do que ela planejara mais cedo. – Achei que você falou que vocês duas iam fazer sua redação de Transfiguração juntas. Não achei que você tinha problemas com hospitais.

- Pensei em dar um tempo sozinho para Ginny. – respondeu com um encolher de ombros. – Imagino que eles não terão muito tempo. E ela parecia um pouco chateada. Eles precisavam conversar em particular.

- Você podia ter esperado na recepção. – Ron argumentou.

- Você quer que eu vá embora? – Hermione perguntou maliciosamente, despachando o embrulho para a pilha no fim da mesa.

- Não.

- Eu vou voltar depois do almoço, de todo modo. – Hermione estudou Ron por um momento, enquanto embrulhava outro pacote. – Você já falou com George sobre o apartamento?

Ron balançou a cabeça, enquanto escrevia outro endereço no embrulho.

- Ainda não. Na verdade, eu ia falar com ele fim de semana passado, porque ele parecia estar de bom humor pela semana toda, mas na sexta-feira ele voltou a agir como um bundão. Está agindo como um Amasso sem dono.

- É por isso que está aqui atrás e não lá na frente?

- Sim... – Ron despachou o embrulho para o fim da mesa. – Eu queria esperar um bom tempo para pedir...

- Como em quando a semana aqui foi boa, nada particularmente o lembrou de Fred e todas as estrelas estiveram alinhadas? – Hermione bufou.

- Algo do tipo.

Hermione se inclinou, os cotovelos apoiados na superfície da mesa.

- Você sabe que isso não vai acontecer.

- Certo. – Ron olhou para a pilha de formulários de pedidos e deslizou um pela mesa para Hermione. – Quero dizer, qual a pior coisa que ele pode fazer? Me enfeitiçar por pedir? – sua expressão suave se transformou em uma sombria. – Ele vai me enfeitiçar por pedir! – quase urrou.

- Ele não vai te enfeitiçar por pedir. – Hermione disse pacientemente, acenando a varinha para a prateleira do outro lado do cômodo. – Honestamente, Ron, o pior que ele pode fazer é negar.

- Sim, mas o apartamento está livre, certo? E é um pouco caro alugar um apartamento no Beco Diagonal. Eu procurei.

- George te paga, não paga? – Hermione riu.

- Bem, sim...

- E eu estou assumindo que ele te paga mais do que uma mera ninharia.

- Suponho que sim... Setenta e cinco galões por semana.

Hermione fez um cálculo rápido em sua cabeça.

- Você pode esperar eu sair da escola? – perguntou. – Se dividirmos o apartamento, não vai ser muito caro.

- Quer dizer que você não quer dividir um apartamento com Harry e eu? – Ron provocou.

- Odeio te dizer, mas se dividirmos um apartamento com Harry, todas aquelas coisas que nós fazemos quando estamos sozinhos, Harry vai fazer com Ginny... – Hermione mordeu o lábio quando o rosto de Ron rapidamente mudou de cor, indo de vermelho para branco, finalmente parando em um tom de verde. – No apartamento.

- É, posso esperar você terminar a escola...

Hermione se inclinou sobre a mesa e beijou Ron levemente.

- Veja pelo lado positivo. Isso te dá mais alguns meses até as estrelas se alinharem para você falar com George.

**-x-**

Leighton observou Harry, parado tremulamente do lado da cama.

- Sente-se antes que caia. – falou, divertido. Aurores sempre tentavam sair da cama cedo demais. Eles eram pacientes piores que os Curandeiros, e isso queria dizer alguma coisa. Consultou sua prancheta e fez algumas anotações na ficha de Harry. – Certo. Quando sua, erm... Bem, família, eu suponho que você os considere, chegar, você pode ir. Mas eu tenho algumas indicações para você seguir até eu te liberar.

"Primeiro, você está de licença médica por, no mínimo, duas semanas. Eu quero te ver de novo na sexta-feira. Se você tiver mais alguma perda de memória ou sua visão piorar, dor de cabeça que não passa, você volta imediatamente, ouviu?"

- Sim. – Harry disse cansadamente. Apenas o ato de se lavar e se vestir nessa manhã o tinham cansado. Colocou uma mão na cama e cuidadosamente se sentou na ponta.

- Eu tenho algumas poções para você tomar para a dor de cabeça, se precisar.

- Certo.

- Não suba escadas, se puder evitar. Se não puder, tome cuidado. Vá com calma. Tome cuidado extra durante o banho por um tempo. Nada de usar o floo, obviamente. Nada de voar em vassouras e nada de aparatação.

- Como eu sou suposto a ir para casa? – Harry perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Oh, alguém pode te aparatar, mas nada de fazer isso sozinho.

- E por quanto tempo vou ter de ser tratado como uma criança? – Harry perguntou irritadamente.

- Até que não tenha mais nenhum sintoma.

- E quanto tempo isso vai demorar?

- O quanto demorar. Mas, geralmente, duas semanas. – Leighton passou uma folha de pergaminho para Harry. – Está tudo escrito aqui para você.

- Brilhante. – Harry olhou para o pergaminho, fazendo uma careta para as limitações de suas atividades.

- E não tente voltar a trabalhar até estar liberado para isso. – Leighton adicionou. – Aurores são conhecidos por não seguirem o conselho de seus Curandeiros.

- O que eu vou fazer por duas semanas? – Harry se perguntou.

- Vejamos... – Leighton olhou para a lista sobre o ombro de Harry. – Descansar, descansar e... Descansar mais um pouco.

Harry bufou.

- Você sabe o quão tediante isso vai ser?

Leighton deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry.

- Pelo que eu aprendi sobre você, Harry, você poderia fazer bom uso de duas semanas sem nada para fazer.

- Oh, bom, você ainda está aqui. – Peter disse quando entrou no quarto. – Eu estava com medo de ter que ir te procurar em Devon. – ele se sentou na cadeira perto da cama. – Os julgamentos dos Malfoys foram adiados. – ele falou, ignorando qualquer papo furado. – Para o final do mês que vem. – ele olhou para Leighton. – Presumo que isso seja tempo o bastante para Harry ser considerado mentalmente saudável?

- O suficiente. – Leighton respondeu.

- Espera aí. – Harry disse, se sentindo irritado por estarem falando dele como se não estivesse no quarto. – O que quer dizer com mentalmente saudável? A Suprema Corte ainda não pensa que eu estou maluco, pensa?

Peter suspirou e esticou as pernas.

- É algo que eles criaram após a guerra. Qualquer testemunha de um julgamento de um ex Comensal da Morte deve ser avaliada como, bem, sã... Apenas para prevenir falso testemunho.

- Eu não me lembro de ser avaliado. – Harry disse em confusão. _Eu fui?_

- Bem, você não foi, na verdade. Não formalmente como qualquer Auror trainee, mas Kingsley jurou por você. E nós não queremos que os julgamentos aconteçam até não existir mais dúvida da sua capacidade como testemunha.

- Certo. – Harry murmurou, esfregando a testa.

A cabeça de Arthur apareceu na porta.

- Você está pronto para ir?

Harry cuidadosamente desceu da cama.

- Você não tem idéia. – resmungou.

**-x-**

- Você está bem? – Ginny murmurou sob o som das conversas ao redor da mesa, tentando manter a voz baixa para que Molly não a escutasse.

- Sim... – Harry empurrou uma cenoura pelo prato. Não tivera muita fome desde que acordara sexta-feira de manhã.

Ginny olhou ceticamente para seu prato ainda cheio.

- Você mal tocou seu almoço. – ela disse.

- Estou bem, Ginny. – Harry falou em exasperação. – Só não estou com fome.

A cabeça de Molly se ergueu.

- Você está se sentindo mal? – ela perguntou preocupadamente.

- Estou bem. – suspirou. – Só não estou com fome. – repetiu.

- Bem, por que não tira um cochilo? Eu te levo um pouco de sopa mais tarde. – ela sugeriu.

- Não estou cansado. – Harry disse teimosamente, as sombras sob seus olhos revelando o quão exausto se sentia.

Ginny afastou seu prato.

- Terminei. – falou rapidamente. Olhou para Harry. – Talvez você possa dar uma olhada nas minhas anotações de Defesa. Acho que estou esquecendo algo...

- Gin, suas anotações estão... – a voz de Harry morreu quando Ginny o cutucou sob a mesa. – O quê? – Ginny o olhou feio, seus olhos indicando Molly. – Oh, certo. É. Você pegou o encantamento errado para aquele feitiço... – afastou sua cadeira e se levantou lentamente, aborrecido com o quão tremulo estava. Seguiu Ginny para a sala de estar e cuidadosamente se sentou no sofá. – Obrigado. – disse suavemente. – Eu amo sua mãe, mas...

- Ela gosta de rodear. – Ginny terminou. – Então, o que vai fazer até poder voltar ao trabalho?

- Não sei. – Harry admitiu. – Não consigo ler por mais que alguns minutos sem ficar com tontura. Claridade meio que me dá dor de cabeça. E andar em linha reta está fora de questão.

- Dormir é bom. – Ginny disse alegremente.

- É... – Harry descansou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechou os olhos. – Talvez, em alguns dias, eu possa ir para a loja com Ron e George, e talvez ficar de olho no balcão da frente.

- Pode ser.

Harry tirou os óculos e olhou feio para eles.

- Comprar óculos novos. – falou. – Dois. Aí eu tenho um extra para o caso de algo acontecer. Esses são apenas...

- Horríveis. – Ginny afirmou.

Molly entrou apressada na sala de estar, com um cobertor e alguns travesseiros.

- Ginny, deixe Harry se esticar um pouco para descansar. – ordenou. Ginny saiu do sofá e foi se sentar na poltrona mais próxima. Molly desdobrou o coberto sobre Harry, prendendo-o sobre seus joelhos, e colocando um travesseiro extra em suas costas.

- Molly... Por favor, eu estou bem. – Harry fez uma careta perante o tom rabugento em sua voz. Não queria choramingar, mas queria ser deixado em paz.

- Fique bem aí. Eu já volto com um pouco de sopa.

- Mas eu não estou com fome. – Harry protestou fracamente. Inclinou a cabeça para poder ver Ginny. – Vai ser assim até eu melhorar, não é?

- Temo que sim.

A cabeça de Hermione apareceu na porta da cozinha.

- Ginny, está na hora de irmos.

- Vou em um minuto. – Ginny se moveu para a ponta do sofá. – Posso te beijar?

- Beijos fazem parte do processo de cura. – Harry falou seriamente.

- Por que não disse? – Ginny se inclinou sobre ele e o beijou levemente. Ela estava prestes a se afastar, quando a mão de Harry se enrolou em seu cabelo e ele aprofundou o beijo, separando-os apenas quando Molly pigarreou ruidosamente da porta.

- Me sinto muito melhor. – Harry disse.

_Continua..._

**-x-**

Nota da autora: sessenta e cinco galões é o equivalente a $755 dólares americanos, $375 libras ou $553 euros.

Nota da tradutora: e todos esses valores supracitados são equivalentes a, mais ou menos, R$ 1.324,57 na cotação atual.


	39. Closer to Fine

**Capítulo Trinta e Nove**

**Closer to Fine**

Harry tirou os óculos enormes e massageou a ponte do nariz. Os óculos temporários estavam deixando marcas nas laterais do seu nariz. Estava inimaginavelmente entediado. Ler, o que podia evitar que ele enlouquecesse de tédio, lhe dava tontura. Molly tinha levado um pequeno rádio para seu quarto, mas a única coisa que ele gostava eram as partidas de Quadribol, e elas só passavam à noite. Durante o dia, as horas eram, infelizmente, dominadas pelos tipos de programas que sua tia assistia na televisão depois do almoço. Isso fazia seu estômago virar. Mal conseguia sair do quarto e ir ao banheiro sem ter Molly o seguindo, no caso de ele ter uma súbita onda de tontura. Os mimos estavam começando a lhe dar nos nervos. Harry preferia ser deixado sozinho quando não se sentia bem, mas não conseguia pensar em uma maneira de falar isso a Molly. Passava os dias contando os minutos até que Arthur, George ou Ron voltassem para casa para distrair Molly. Seu apetite estava voltando lentamente, mas Molly resmungava em desaprovação com a quantidade de comida que ele deixava no prato após cada refeição.

- Harry? – Molly bateu suavemente na porta parcialmente aberta. – Você está disposto para receber uma visita?

Harry se sentou rapidamente, os óculos caindo no chão.

- Sim! Sim, estou perfeitamente bem para uma visita! – uma onda de tontura o acertou e ele se deitou contra os travesseiros.

- Aqui está, garoto. – Carter disse suavemente, colocando os óculos nas mãos de Harry.

- Obrigado... – Harry colocou os óculos no nariz, piscando quando o quarto escuro entrava em foco.

- A luz te incomoda?

- Um pouco... – ainda assim, Harry aumentou um pouco a intensidade da luz do candelabro ao lado de sua cama. – Olá...

- Acho que posso falar para Minerva parar de se preocupar tanto com você. – Carter conjurou uma cadeira e se sentou. – Ela não acreditou de verdade quando a senhorita Weasley e a senhorita Granger falaram que você ia ficar bem. Ela pode ser uma mulher durona perto dos alunos, mas ela perde o sono por sua causa. Todos vocês, não apesar os grifinórios. – adicionou.

Harry assentiu, se lembrando das reações de McGonagall a qualquer tipo de ferimento que um aluno pudesse ter, quando ela achava que nenhum dos estudantes podia ouvi-la, e especialmente sua própria suposta morte em maio.

- É... – Harry foi um pouco mais para cima na cama. – Não querendo ser rude, mas eu tenho a impressão de que você não veio até aqui apenas para acalmar as preocupações da professora McGonagall. Quero dizer, Ottery-St.-Catchpole é um pouco fora do caminho até Hogsmeade.

- Bem, não, nem tanto. – Carter estudou o garoto que o olhava por trás do par de óculos mais feio que já tinha visto alguém usar, fora das forças armadas trouxas. – Você não precisa manter tudo em segredo. – falou.

- Mas eu não quero comprometer uma investigação. – Harry retorquiu.

- Você também não quer comprometer seu relacionamento com a senhorita Weasley, assumindo que vire algo mais.

- Pode virar. – Harry cedeu, se perguntando aonde Carter ia levar essa conversa.

- Então, quantos Aurores são casados por aqui? – Carter perguntou, apoiando a cadeira nas pernas de trás.

- Não muitos. Meu supervisor é, e acho que outros dois, mas não acontece com freqüência. Não com Riddle fazendo a vida difícil, antes.

- Rid... Oh, sim. Voldemort. – Carter correu uma mão pelo cabelo. – Não é o mesmo nos Estados Unidos. Não tínhamos os mesmos problemas que vocês tinham aqui, então vários de nós éramos casados. Eu era.

Os olhos de Harry correram rapidamente para a mão esquerda de Carter.

- Mas não é agora.

O dedão de Carter esfregou seu dedo anelar esquerdo reflexivamente.

- Não. Se eu tivesse sido honesto com minha ex-esposa, nós não teríamos nem nos casado, em primeiro lugar.

- Ela tinha algo contra Aurores?

- Pode-se dizer isso. Para ser exato, ela tinha algo contra os bruxos.

- Você não contou a ela que era um bruxo...?

Carter balançou a cabeça.

- Eu a conheci em Chicago, logo depois de ter sido transferido de Manhattan. Você se lembra quando eu te contei que alguns alunos de Salem eram deserdados por seus pais por serem mágicos?

- Sim...

- Era assim que Faith era... – sua atenção se focou internamente e sua voz virou um sussurro. – Não que ela odiasse ou algo do tipo. Ela apenas acreditava no que achava ser certo. E eu a amava. Eu ficava pensando que contaria para ela que era um bruxo mais tarde. Bem, 'mais tarde' veio e foi, e eu ainda não tinha contado. Enfeitiçava todas minhas fotos para não se mexerem sempre que ela ia ao meu apartamento, me garantia de que ela não visse minha varinha em algum lugar. Eu até desliguei minha lareira da rede de floo.

- Caramba. – Harry murmurou, incerto entre ficar impressionado ou desdenhoso de até onde Carter tinha ido para se esconder.

- Eu fui um tolo. – Carter bufou. – Eu sei disso _agora_. Então, eu apenas achei que eu estava assumindo compromissos que você assumiria por alguém que ama. De qualquer maneira, nos casamos, e era apenas mais fácil não contar para Faith. Eu apenas disse ser um detetive da polícia. Perto o bastante da verdade, mas ainda uma mentira. Eu me machuquei feio em uma investigação e o Ministério de Chicago teve que dar um jeito de evitar que Faith descobrisse, por que eu os implorei. Foi quando eu desisti de ser Auror. A escola em St. Loius precisava de alguém para ajudar a ensinar Defesa, então eles ofereceram a vaga para mim e eu pulei na chance.

- Não teria que morar na escola, como mora em Hogwarts?

- Não. Mesmo com magia, nossos prédios não são tão grandes quanto Hogwarts. Era um trabalho bom e normal, com horas regulares. E as coisas ficaram bem por um tempo, e então Faith engravidou. Eu não sabia se o bebê seria mágico ou não, e se ele acabasse não sendo, isso me daria outra desculpa para não falar nada para Faith. Mas logo depois do aniversário de quatro anos de Leah, ela ficou brava em meio de um mercado e algumas melancias explodiram. O coitado do adolescente que trabalhava na seção teve dificuldades em explicar por que uma melancia perfeitamente boa explodiu daquele jeito. As pessoas apenas assumiram que era uma melancia estragada.

"Era só o começo para Leah. Faith teve que cortar um pedaço do cabelo de Leah uma noite, por causa de um chiclete, e no dia seguinte o cabelo tinha crescido de volta. Ou os vestidos que Leah não queria usar encolhiam quando Faith tentava fazê-la usá-los. Faith achou que estava pirando. Então, eu contei para ela. O que eu sou. Ela pegou Leah e saiu de casa. E quando ela pediu o divórcio, eu não tinha nenhum recurso na lei bruxa, por que tudo tinha sido feito no sistema trouxa. Faith não podia simplesmente dizer que eu era um bruxo no tribunal trouxa, então ela fez parecer que eu tinha esse "estilo de vida" bizarro." A expressão no rosto de Carter não mudou, mas sua voz ficou ainda mais quieta. "Ela ficou com a custódia completa de Leah. Eu a vi poucas vezes desde então." Carter esticou as mãos, soltando o ar com força. "Depois disso, fiquei sabendo por Gareth, o irmão mais novo de Kingsley, que precisavam de um professor de Defesa aqui. Ouvi dizer que a vaga era amaldiçoada, mas supus que as coisas que não podiam ficar piores do que já estavam."

- A maldição foi quebrada. – Harry ofereceu. – Não sei se você considera uma coisa boa ou não...

- Bom saber que não vou morrer no final do ano. – Carter brincou. – Eu sei que não é a mesma situação, garoto, mas não ser completamente honesto com alguém por que você acha que é o melhor, normalmente não dá muito certo. E é melhor se você decidir se pode ser honesto com a senhorita Weasley agora, antes que coisas como casamento e filhos entrem na mistura.

- Então, por que você está me contando isso? – Harry perguntou cuidadosamente. Achava que tinha sido um monte de informação pessoal a se dividir.

- Parte do treinamento normal de Auror é garantir que você não vai acabar no fundo do poço tão cedo. E isso também inclui saber se você sabe ou não sobre o que pode falar e o que você tem que guardar para si mesmo. Você meio que pulou isso tudo.

- Suponho que se não pirei até agora, vou ficar bem. – Harry falou.

- E vocês não têm muita experiência em lidar com Aurores casados por aqui.

Harry se remexeu na cama, levando os joelhos até o peito.

- Você não veio apenas verificar minha saúde. – afirmou.

- Não.

Harry mordeu uma unha do dedão pensativamente.

- Kingsley te mandou. – adivinhou. – Estou certo?

- Mais ou menos. – Carter admitiu. – Peter Wilson mencionou isso com Kingsley, desde que você não teve a visão que os outros tiveram.

- Então, por que Peter não veio abrir um pouco o coração? – Harry perguntou com um pouco de desdém.

- Por que a esposa de Peter costumava ser uma Auror até eles se casarem. Ele nunca sentiu a necessidade de esconder seu trabalho dela. E Kingsley nunca se casou. A não ser que você considere o trabalho... Eles acharam que você ia aceitar melhor de mim.

Harry bufou, tirando os óculos.

- Por que você não é um supervisor direto. – resmungou. – Parece que eu tenho problemas com pessoas em posição de autoridade.

Carter riu.

- Sim, eu também. – balançou a cadeira para frente, de modo que as quatro pernas descansassem no chão. – Eu não vim te dar um sermão, garoto, e eu não queria cuspir toda minha história em você dessa maneira.

Harry sentiu sua boca se curvar para cima.

- Tudo bem. – começou. – Posso ser meio lerdo, às vezes. Preciso levar umas pancadas até entender.

Carter se levantou e acenou a varinha para a cadeira, fazendo-a sumir.

- Mais uma coisa, garoto...

- O quê?

- Esses são os óculos mais feios que eu já vi em um bruxo ou bruxa. O que aconteceu com o seu antigo?

- Estão em um beco de Belfast. – Harry respondeu. – Ou em uma lata de lixo do St. Mungo's. Não dava para reparar.

- FPC, eh?

- O quê?

Carter sorriu lentamente.

- Fodido Pra Caramba.

- Algo assim.

- Hm. – Carter começou a caminhar para fora do quarto. – Não vá em público com eles, garoto. Você vai assustar as crianças.

Harry sorriu e escorregou na cama, acenando a varinha para o candelabro, deixando o quarto tão escuro quanto ficaria no final da tarde, o que não fazia sua cabeça doer.

- Na primeira chance que eu tiver. – prometeu. – Vou substituí-los.

**-x-**

George fuçou em uma pilha de produtos.

- O que acha de calcinhas que somem? – perguntou distraidamente.

A cabeça de Ron se ergueu e ele derrubou uma pilha de caixas de fogos de artifício.

- Acho que são brilhantes. – respondeu, sua boca ficando seca.

- Para vender no dia dos namorados. – George disse secamente.

Ron começou a arrumar a pilha que derrubara.

- Pode funcionar. – falou. – Um pouco audacioso, não é?

- Está pensando em mandar algumas para Hermione? – George perguntou, tentando não imaginar o que seu irmão mais novo e a namorada dele poderiam fazer um par de calcinhas que desaparecem. Ron tossiu e murmurou algo que George não ouviu. George olhou ao redor da loja. – É. Não vai dar para colocar na vitrine.

- Talvez na área da cortina?- Ron sugeriu.

- É. Mas ainda vamos precisar de algo para a vitrine.

Ron começou a rir.

- Já ouviu falar de um negócio trouxa chamado anel de humor?

- Chamado o quê?

- Hermione costumava ter um. É suposto a assumir alguma cor baseado no seu humor. Ela disse que é uma besteira completa, que é apenas uma poção dentro que muda de cor baseada na temperatura.

- Podíamos fazer isso! – George disse alegremente, principalmente por que era uma idéia completamente nova, uma que nunca lhe ocorrera, nem a Fred. – Precisa ser apenas anel, você acha?

- Não vejo o porquê. – Ron disse dando de ombros.

- Podemos adicionar na linha da Bruxa Maravilha. – George murmurou, pegando a pequena caixa que tinha um pouco de ouro extra. – Já volto. – avisou. Foi para a rua, deixando Ron olhando para o caminho por onde sumiu, enquanto descia a rua até a Madame Malkin, concentrado em seu destino e não nas pessoas ao seu redor, tanto que trombou em outra pessoa, que estava vindo no sentido oposto. – Ooof! – George resmungou, olhando com surpresa para a figura esparramada no chão congelado.

A boca de Katie abriu e ela corou.

- Olá... – disse fracamente, aceitando a mão que George lhe oferecia. Ele a ajudou a se levantar, incapaz de encontrar seus olhos.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou bruscamente.

Katie assentiu.

- Sim, bem...

- Certo. A gente se vê, então. – ele conseguia sentir Katie o observando, enquanto ele se afastava rapidamente, quase correndo.

- Katie?

Katie seu virou em confusão.

- Mãe?

- Katie, você está encharcada... – Belinda disse com preocupação.

- Tropecei. – Katie murmurou, olhando para George por sobre o ombro, o cabelo brilhando na tarde nublada de janeiro, até que ele entrou na Madame Malkin. – O que está fazendo no Beco Diagonal? – perguntou a sua mãe.

- Meu estoque de ervas mágicas está um pouco baixo. – Belinda disse relaxadamente.

- Mãe, você planta suas próprias ervas. – Katie disse em tom óbvio, indo para seu apartamento.

- Ervas trouxas. – Belinda corrigiu. – Coisas que você pode encontrar em qualquer jardim trouxa normal.

- Normalmente, você faz o pedido por coruja. – Katie disse, abrindo a porta do prédio e subindo as escadas.

- Certo. Você me descobriu. Eu vim te ver. Você não tem ido muito em casa, ultimamente.

- Tenho estado ocupada, mãe. – Katie suspirou.

- Eu podia falar que Timmy sente sua falta, mas você sempre foi imune à culpa maternal. – Belinda disse.

Katie acenou a varinha para a porta.

- É um dom. – retorquiu. Acenou a varinha para o pequeno candelabro na mesa de canto, enchendo o cômodo de luz.

Belinda olhou ao redor do pequeno apartamento de Katie com surpresa. Edições passadas do _Profeta Diário_ estavam empilhadas descuidadamente; pratos sujos estavam amontoados na pia; e, pela porta do quarto, Belinda podia ver uma pilha de roupa suja no canto e a cama desarrumada de Katie. Supôs que, se checasse sob o sofá, encontraria poeira o bastante. Katie odiava fazer limpeza, mas normalmente não era tão relaxada.

- Você está se sentindo bem? – perguntou.

- Estou bem, mãe. – Katie resmungou, entrando no quarto e pegando um par de jeans amassado. Tirou sua calça molhada, fazendo uma careta para a lama presa nela, e nas costas de sua jaqueta. Brandiu a varinha para o agasalho, limpando a maior parte da lama. Teria que ser o bastante por agora.

- Não era seu amigo George na rua, com você? – Belinda pergunta da cozinha, acenando a varinha para a pia.

- Sim, mãe.

- Parecia um pouco desconcertado. – Belinda comentou, fazendo chá.

- Ele estava. – Katie respondeu curtamente.

- Ele parecia um pouco desconcertado com _você_. – Belinda adicionou.

- Ele está. – Katie admitiu, se servindo de chá. Belinda não disse nada, esperando ansiosamente para que Katie continuasse, também se servindo de chá. Katie suspirou. – Ele me chamou para sair e eu recusei. – explicou.

- Mas achei que você gostasse de George...

- Eu gosto, mas é complicado.

- O que há de complicado?

- Ele não deixa Fred ir.

Belinda engasgou com seu chá. Deixou a xícara de lado e secou a boca com um pano de prato.

- Katherine Patrícia Bell, essa foi provavelmente a coisa mais estúpida que você já disse.

- O quê? – Katie exclamou magoada.

- Katherine, você não pode esperar que George supere as coisas por que é desconfortável para você.

- Desde quando você me chama de Katherine...?

- Desde que você começou a agir como se não tivesse cérebro. – Belinda disse sarcasticamente.

- Mãe – Katie começou com paciência forçada. -, eu acabei de terminar um relacionamento confortável, embora tedioso, e por mais que eu goste de George... – Katie deu de ombros de modo impotente.

Belinda assentiu e colocou sua xícara na pia.

- Entendo. E perder a companhia de George não te incomodou nem um pouco, então? – gesticulou para a bagunça ao redor do apartamento.

Lágrimas apareceram nos olhos de Katie.

- Eu não disse isso, mãe. – falou quietamente, fungando. – O que eu devo fazer?

Belinda se aproximou de Katie.

- Acho que deveria se desculpar com George, para começar.

- Mas... – Katie protestou fracamente.

- Nada de 'mas', mocinha. – Belinda disse brevemente. – Estou tão desapontada com você, Katie. Eu não te criei para ser insensível com as outras pessoas.

- Mãe!

- Agora, Katie, não estou tentando te irritar, mas depois de tudo o que você fez com George, você esperar que ele atenda seus desejos dessa maneira é injusto.

Katie bateu a xícara no balcão com força, respingando ambas com chá.

- Você ia gostar se, toda vez que estão juntos, ele achasse que as coisas iam ser melhores se o irmão dele estivesse por perto? Hmm? Saber que você nunca será o bastante para ele? – Katie pegou seu agasalhou e foi para a porta. – Preciso voltar ao trabalho. – rosnou. – Tranque a porta quando sair.

**-x-**

Lentamente, Harry desceu as escadas até a cozinha, segurando no corrimão com força. Estava cansado de ficar trancado no quarto, olhando para as quatro paredes, chão ou teto. Conseguia sentir o cheiro de Molly preparando o jantar e isso fez seu estômago roncar em antecipação. No pé da escada, cambaleou um pouco quando soltou do corrimão e ficou parado um momento até encontrar seu equilíbrio. Correndo levemente os dedos pela parede como apoio, entrou na cozinha.

- Posso tomar um pouco de chá? – perguntou.

Molly se virou.

- Harry, o que está fazendo fora da cama? – ela se apressou em ajudá-lo a se sentar.

- Eu realmente precisava sair da cama... – Harry suspirou. Molly mordeu o lábio duvidosamente. – Prometo que estou bem. – a confortou. Molly balançou a cabeça e acenou a varinha para o armário. Duas xícaras pousaram gentilmente na mesa e ela convocou o bule, acertando-o com sua varinha quando passou por ela. Antes de pousar na mesa, o bule se inclinou e serviu chá nas duas xícaras. Harry adicionou leite a seu chá e pegou a xícara, bebendo alegremente por poder o fazer à mesa e não em sua cama.

- No momento que você sentir tontura, você vai voltar para a cama. – Molly instruiu.

- Sim, senhora. – Harry murmurou.

Molly examinou Harry, encolhido na cadeira, aquele par horrível de óculos dominando seu rosto. Isso a lembrava da primeira manhã que ele comera o café da manhã com eles, ainda usando seu pijama grande demais, os cabelos bagunçados sobre os olhos, os óculos redondos um pouco grandes demais para seu rosto infantil.

- Às vezes, ainda consigo ver aquele pequeno menino me olhando por sob essa franja. – disse distraidamente, afastando o cabelo de Harry dos olhos.

Harry deu um sorriso torto.

- Não tão pequeno agora, eh?

- Não, suponho que não. – Molly disse saudosamente.

Harry olhou para a sala de estar, onde conseguia ver o relógio sobre a lareira.

- O que diz quando estou em alguma missão? – perguntou curiosamente.

Molly seguiu seu olhar e tomou um gole de chá.

- A maior parte do tempo, trabalho. A última vez que eles te mandaram em uma missão, mostrou 'perigo mortal' apenas uma vez, e foi na noite antes de você voltar para casa. E apenas por alguns momentos. Dessa vez, era 'perigo mortal' por bastante tempo. Quando Kingsley veio nos avisar que você estava em St. Mungus, já tinha mudado para 'hospital'. Eu não notei antes, por que Arthur insistiu que eu parasse de verificar o relógio incessantemente. É um pouco difícil para um pai perceber que não pode enrolar seus bebês em algodão e protegê-los. E não é como se olhar para o relógio todas as horas do dia fosse impedir que algo acontecesse com você.

Nesse momento, Harry viu Molly com uma claridade que nunca vira antes. Que ela os rodeava quando estavam em casa, por que não podia fazer isso quando estavam fora. Que o que tinha visto como super-proteção, era a maneira de ela tentar compensar o fato de que não podia colocar um feitiço escudo entre eles e toda a maldade que havia no mundo. Manteve seus olhos firmemente no relógio, enquanto Molly secava os olhos na ponta do avental.

- Bem, - ela disse brevemente. – Isso não vai terminar o jantar. – afastou a cadeira e se levantou, voltando sua atenção para a carne no forno.

- Molly...?

Molly pausou em suas ações.

- Sim, querido?

- Obrigado...

_Continua..._


	40. Made To Be Broken

**Capítulo Quarenta**

**Made To Be Broken**

George apontou a varinha para um pingente de borboleta de aparência cara.

- Espero que essa seja a combinação certa de feitiços. – disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha para a pilha de pingentes derretidos. – Aqui vamos nós. – fechou os olhos e murmurou uma série de feitiços, então esperou prendendo a respiração. Quando nada aconteceu, abriu um olho e o fixou para o pequeno pingente. Ainda parecia o mesmo.

Isso é, até ele o pegar. Lentamente, adquiriu uma cor vermelha profunda. A mão de George se fechou ao redor da borboleta e pegou uma tabela que Ron tinha encontrado em alguma loja em Londres.

- Ansioso. – murmurou. – É, isso parece certo...

- Bem? – Ron perguntou curiosamente, passando a cabeça pela cortina.

- Funciona.

Ron esticou uma mão e George colocou a borboleta na palma de seu irmão. Os dois observaram fascinados quando ela voltou para sua tonalidade prateada normal, antes de adquirir um amarelo esverdeado do começo de primavera.

- Caramba. – Ron murmurou. – Falar que funciona é atestar o óbvio.

- De acordo com essa porcaria, isso quer dizer que você está esperançoso. – George ofereceu.

- Como funciona?

George rabiscou algumas coisas em seu caderno.

- Um feitiço para medir a temperatura, um para medir a pulsação e, finalmente, um que muda a cor de acordo com a temperatura. Esse é o complicado.

- Quanto tempo até os feitiços perderem a força? – Ron perguntou.

- Uns dois meses, eu acho. – George refletiu.

- Tempo o bastante para ser loucamente popular, causar um monte de brigas na escola, e agradecidamente cair no esquecimento. – Ron pronunciou.

George bufou.

- Se você tivesse algo do tipo em seu sexto ano, você teria feito melhor do que se envolver com aquela garota com quem se amassava o dia todo. Ou, pelo menos, ela saberia que você não estava realmente interessado e teria terminado as coisas, antes que ficassem feias. – falou soberbamente.

- Então, onde vamos conseguir as jóias para enfeitiçar? – Ron perguntou, tentando desviar a atenção de seus erros passados.

- Madame Malkin. Ela tem um monte de coisas desse tipo que não vendem muito. Então, ela concordou em nos vender por um bom preço.

- São apenas coisas como pingentes, ou ela tem algo mais? –Ron fuçou em uma caixa sobre a mesa, perto de George.

- Anéis e brincos, principalmente. – George fechou o caderno e o colocou em uma prateleira. – As coisas já estão arrumadas na frente?

- Sim. David e Sasha já foram para casa, e a frente foi abastecida, livre do pó e varrida, e está pronta para abrir amanhã.

- Adorável. – George murmurou. Colocou a mão dentro da caixa e tirou um punhado de jóias. – Olha, avise a mamãe que vou chegar tarde. Eu quero ter o bastante dessas coisas de humor prontas, antes de abrirmos amanhã, para podermos arrumar a vitrine.

- Eu fico. Quais são os feitiços? – Ron tirou a varinha do bolso.

- Não. Vá em frente e vá para casa. Eu meio que quero ficar sozinho agora.

Inexplicavelmente magoado, Ron colocou a varinha no bolso.

- É, tudo bem.

George ouviu o tom e ergueu os olhos de onde estava dividindo as jóias entre pingentes, brincos e anéis.

- Não tem nada a ver com você. – disse quietamente. – Só não quero ficar perto de pessoas.

- Você está bem? – Ron perguntou preocupadamente. – Você está meio estranho há um mês já. – estudou George pensativamente, e então adicionou. – Bem, um pouco mais estranho que o normal.

- Estou bem. – George murmurou.

Ron franziu um pouco o cenho, mas pendurou suas vestes no gancho perto da porta.

- Certo. Bem, eu te vejo em casa, então.

**-x-**

Ron espiou para dentro do quarto de Bill. Harry estava sentado na ponta da cama, ouvindo os resmungos matinais de Teddy. Teddy gritou em prazer quando viu Ron e segurou as barras de seu berço, se forçando a ficar em pé, pulando de felicidade. Ron o alçou e cuidadosamente o tirou do berço.

- 'Dia. – disse de modo embolado, ainda não tendo acordado completamente. Olhou novamente para Harry e balançou a cabeça. – Quando vai trocar essa coisa? – perguntou, indicando óculos enormes que Harry ainda usava.

- Quando eu conseguir convencer um de vocês a me levar até Londres. – Harry retorquiu, seguindo Ron e Teddy escada abaixo. Observou em diversão a maneira que Ron mantinha Teddy um pouco afastado dele. – Ele não vai explodir, sabe.

Ron resmungou e colocou Teddy no chão.

- Vá achar a vovó Molly. – mandou, e Teddy disparou para a cozinha sobre seus joelhos e mãos. – Eu ainda tenho pesadelos sobre a noite que ele vomitou aquelas ervilhas nas minhas costas – contou para Harry.

- Isso foi bastante nojento. – Harry concordou, entrando na cozinha aquecida, e se sentando ao lado de Ron à mesa.

Molly serviu mingau em uma tigela e a colocou na frente de Ron.

- George já acordou? – perguntou.

- Não sei. – Ron colocou açúcar em seu mingau e quase o afogou com leite. – A porta do quarto ainda estava fechada quando desci.

Harry pegou o bule.

- Eu não o ouvi descer mais cedo. – se serviu de chá e deixou o bule de lado, empurrando-o na direção de Ron, antes de pegar uma pequena tigela de mingau e uma colher. Misturou algumas vezes e experimentou a temperatura, antes de oferecer uma colherada para Teddy. – Alguém estava acordado às seis. – disse para o bebê, que meramente comeu o mingau e abriu a boca pedindo mais.

- Arthur! – Molly chamou. – Pode ver se George já acordou?

Arthur parou na metade do último lance de escada e se virou, voltando para o segundo andar. Bateu na porta do antigo quarto de Percy.

- George? – não houve resposta. Arthur bateu de novo e repetiu. – George? – esperou alguns momentos, e abriu a porta. A cama estava perfeitamente feita, sem sinais de que George tivesse dormido nela na noite anterior. Perplexo, hesitantemente abriu a porta do antigo quarto dos gêmeos, mas julgando pela camada de pó no chão e superfície dos móveis, ninguém sequer entrava para limpar desde a batalha. Gentilmente, Arthur fechou a porta, interrompendo a visão das duas camas contra as paredes. Foi até a porta da cozinha. – Molly. – gesticulou para ela se juntar a ele. Quando ela saiu da cozinha, Arthur fechou a porta atrás dela. – Acho que George não veio para casa noite passada. – disse quietamente.

Molly empalideceu visivelmente, mas sua voz estava firme.

- Vamos mandar Ron à loja. – falou rapidamente. – Eu vou até o vilarejo e você pode ir ao... Ao... – sua garganta se fechou, mas Arthur entendeu. Ele entrou na cozinha e pegou uma torrada.

- Ron, vá à loja, por favor. – disse.

- Mas eu não terminei meu café da manhã... – Ron começou a protestar quando viu a expressão no rosto de seu pai. – Certo. – afastou sua cadeira da mesa e pegou seu agasalho, pendurado em um gancho na lavanderia. – O que eu faço se George não estiver lá?

- Apenas fique lá. – Arthur respondeu, correndo a mão pelo cabelo fino.

- Devo abrir? – Ron perguntou hesitantemente.

- Use seu bom senso, filho.

Ron assentiu, e correu para o jardim, puxando o agasalho pelos braços, enquanto caminhava até o ponto de aparatação.

Harry se ergueu, a varinha pronta.

- Onde eu devo ir?

- Harry, você precisa ficar aqui. – Arthur disse gentilmente.

- Mas eu estou bem! – Harry protestou. – Eu ainda não tive tontura hoje!

- Você também não foi liberado para aparatar ou usar o floo sozinho. – Arthur disse severamente. – E alguém precisa ficar aqui, caso George volte para casa ou alguém mande um aviso. – Arthur pegou sua capa e a de Molly da lavanderia e voltou para a sala de estar. Logo em seguida, Harry conseguia ver Arthur atravessando o jardim coberto de neve, na direção do cemitério.

Harry suspirou e voltou a se sentar na cadeira.

- Somos só nós dois, então. – falou para Teddy.

**-x-**

- Oi! Charlie!

Charlie ergueu os olhos do Verde Galês recém nascido que estava alimentando.

- O quê?

Adam Rollins, o supervisor de plantão dos recém nascidos, indicou a porta com a cabeça.

- O guri diz ser seu irmão.

Charlie olhou para a porta e quase derrubou a mamadeira de sangue de galinha e brandy.

- Sim. – continuou a alimentar o pequeno dragão até que o animal soltasse a mamadeira e arrotasse, algumas fagulhas saindo de sua garganta. – _Scourfy_. – murmurou, apontando a varinha para a mamadeira. A guardou na prateleira perto da porta e se virou para George. Sem dizer nada, gesticulou para a porta e guiou George pelo vale até sua cabana. – Parece cansado. – comentou.

- É.

- O banheiro é por ali. – Charlie disse, apontando para uma porta. – Vá se lavar, e eu vou arrumar algo para o café.

- Certo. – Charlie se encostou no balcão da pequena cozinha, esperando a porta do banheiro ser fechada, antes de se afastar do balcão. Atravessou a sala de estar até a enorme lareira e, colocando a mão no vaso ao lado dela, jogou um punhado de floo nas chamas baixas. Cansado, Charlie se deitou no chão e colocou a cabeça nas chamas verdes. – Mãe? Pai?

- Charlie? – Harry escorregou para fora do sofá.

- Onde estão meus pais?

- Procurando por George.

- É... Bem, ele está aqui.

- O que ele está fazendo em Gales?

- Não sei. Olha, apenas avise a mamãe e ao papai que ele está aqui, e eu vou fazê-lo falar com eles mais tarde.

- Sim, tudo bem.

Charlie olhou por sobre o ombro com o som da porta do banheiro se abrindo e tirou a cabeça do fogo. Voltou para a cozinha, bem na hora que George apareceu na porta.

- Quer ovos? – perguntou casualmente, abrindo o armário que enfeitiçara para permanecer gelado e tirou uma tigela de ovos de lá.

- Você sabe cozinhar? – George falou sem pensar.

Charlie sorriu um pouco e começou a quebrar os ovos em outra tigela.

- Sim. Só que tenho que fazer com as mãos. Normalmente, estraga tudo se eu tento usar magia. – bateu os ovos por alguns minutos, antes de acenar a varinha para outro armário. Uma frigideira mal tratada voou e pousou no fogão. – Pode acender pra mim?

George girou lentamente o botão.

- Assim está bom?

- Sim. – Charlie colocou um pouco de manteiga na frigideira e a observou derreter, antes de colocar os ovos.

George olhou para Charlie, cuidadosamente fritando os ovos na frigideira, antes de deixar escapar:

- Bem?

- Bem, o quê? – Charlie pegou um pão e o passou para George. – Se ocupe e faça torradas.

- Você não vai me bombardear com perguntas sobre o porquê de eu aparecer na sua porta, sem nenhum aviso?

- Imagino que tenha seus motivos. – Charlie murmurou, pegando dois pratos do armário sobre sua cabeça e servindo ovos em cada um deles. – Como a torrada está indo?

- Oh... – corado, George acenou a varinha para o pão e vários pedaços foram cortados, ficando torrados conforme voavam pelo ar.

Charlie passou um prato para George e indicou a pequena mesa no canto.

- Eu vou tirar um cochilo daqui a pouco. Você pode ir aonde quiser na reserva, menos nas áreas restritas. O rádio está no sofá. O vilarejo é no final da estrada. Temo que não tenho muita coisa para ler.

- Tudo bem. – George disse rapidamente.

- Tenho o dia de folga hoje e amanhã, e tenho um turno da noite semana que vem. – Charlie disse.

- Certo...

- Só quer dizer que não vou estar aqui à noite e normalmente vou dormir quando chego em casa. – ele cutucou George um pouco. – Nada de testar novos produtos enquanto eu estiver dormindo, certo?

- Isso não será problema. – George murmurou.

Charlie colocou o último pedaço de ovo na boca e se levantou.

- Certo. Te vejo em algumas horas, então. – colocou o prato na pia e foi para o quarto, deixando George sozinho com seu café da manhã não tocado.

**-x-**

Ron brincou com seu sanduíche.

- Por que ele foi para lá, assim?

Harry ergueu os olhos dos blocos de madeiras que estava usando para construir um castelo para o dragão de pelúcia de Teddy.

- Se eu tivesse algum lugar para ir em maio, eu teria corrido para lá. – disse casualmente.

- Mas por quê?

Harry deu um olhar severo para Ron por sobre seus óculos.

- Apenas para me afastar de tudo isso. – falou. – Me afastar de tudo que me lembra das coisas.

- Você fez isso. – Ron retorquiu. – Talvez não tenha feito fisicamente, mas...

- É...

Arthur entrou na sala de estar.

- Teddy já está dormindo? – perguntou.

- Molly está dando banho nele. – Harry disse.

- Venha, então. Tenho algo para te mostrar.

Franzindo o cenho, Harry se ergueu e seguiu Arthur até a barraca no jardim. Arthur acenou a varinha para a lâmpada e parou orgulhosamente ao lado de um objeto enorme, coberto com uma capa.

- O que é isso?

Com um floreiro que rivalizava os mágicos trouxas, Arthur tirou a capa para revelar a antiga moto de Sirius.

- Hagrid trouxe quando você estava na Irlanda.

- Está guardando para um dia de sol? – Harry perguntou.

- Bem, mexer nela vai te dar algo para fazer durante o dia, se não quiser ficar na casa com Molly.

- Não sei nada sobre motos. – Harry admitiu, correndo uma mão pelo guidão.

- Ah! Posso ajudar com isso. – Arthur pegou uma pilha de manuais antigos. – Comprei esse ano passado, quando a estava modificando. – Arthur se sentou na bancada. – Eu sei que te incomodou ter ficado para trás essa manhã.

Harry pegou um dos manuais e começou a folheá-lo.

- Sim. – respondeu, sem se dar ao trabalho de tentar protestar. Sabia que Arthur ia perceber logo.

- É um pouco irritante, não é? – Arthur começou, mexendo uma caixa de ferramentas. – Depois de tudo o que você fez, ter de ficar para trás e não fazer nada.

- Sim.

- Foi bom que você estivesse aqui quando Charlie chamou essa manhã. – Arthur continuou. – Molly teria exigido que George voltasse imediatamente para casa. – Arthur deu de ombros. – As intenções dela são boas... – pegou um pano e começou a polir uma chave inglesa. – Seja lá o que George precisa resolver, ele não ia fazer isso aqui.

**-x-**

George fuçou na pequena mochila que trouxera consigo. Seus dedos roçaram couro macio e ele pegou o livro que, sem perceber, tinha levado do apartamento de Katie no ano novo. Abriu o livro e um pedaço de fita vermelha caiu de entre as páginas. Dedilhou a fita, gentilmente evitando as pontas gastas. Às vezes, ela usara essa fita na ponta de sua trança ou ao redor de seu rabo de cavalo, quando estavam na escola.

Olhou para a página que a fita estivera marcando. A folha estava manchada com o que parecia chá. Sentiu o calor subir por seu pescoço, e reconheceu um dos poemas que mais lera para Katie. George deixou sua cabeça cair no encosto do sofá e conseguia ver o pequeno quarto de St. Mungo's em que Katie ficara deitada na cama, sem se mover e sem responder.

- Sai dessa. – murmurou, deixando o livro de lado. Ele trazia muitas memórias nas quais não queria pensar no momento. Olhou ao redor da sala de estar e seus olhos encontraram os cadernos de desenho de Charlie, cuidadosamente organizados na prateleira. Curiosamente, saiu do sofá e pegou um dos cadernos.

George o folheou e o derrubou em choque, olhando por cima do ombro. Certo de que estava sozinho, George voltou a olhar para o desenho feito a lápis. Ele seria o primeiro a admitir que, frequentemente, fantasiara sobre como seria a aparência de Tonks sem roupa, mas nunca imaginara que ela realmente pareceria remotamente igual ao desenho que estava vendo, incapaz de afastar os olhos.

- Maldição. – murmurou apreciativamente. George se virou e olhou especulativamente para a porta fechada do quarto de Charlie. George folheou o caderno, assobiando sob a respiração. Pegou outro caderno da prateleira, e outro, folheando-os, impressionado com a quantidade de detalhes que Charlie colocava em um mero rascunho. Cada desenho tinha a data na parte inferior direita, e conforme os anos passavam, Tonks não aparecia mais tão frequentemente nos rascunhos de Charlie, mas os outros tinham sido feitos com uma quantidade amável de detalhes, que George apenas via nos rascunhos que Charlie fizera da família.

- O que está fazendo? – Charlie sibilou, corando fortemente sob suas sardas. Atravessou a sala e pegou os cadernos de desenhos. – Isso é particular!

- Então, por que você os deixa onde qualquer um pode ver? – George retorquiu.

Charlie derrubou os cadernos sobre a mesa da cozinha e se virou para encarar George.

- Por que todo mundo nessa família precisa enfiar o nariz na vida particular dos outros? – resmungou, indo para a cozinha. George o ouviu bater uma chaleira no balcão e permaneceu sentado no chão. – Você quer chá? – Charlie perguntou.

- Acho que sim... – George respondeu. Levantou-se e seguiu Charlie até a cozinha. Charlie colocou folhas de chá no bule velho e marrom, antes de colocar a água fervente sobre elas. – Você a amou? – perguntou abruptamente.

Charlie suspirou pesadamente e tirou duas xícaras grandes do armário. Não precisava pedir para George especificar de quem ele estava falando.

- Eu pensei que sim. – confessou, servindo chá nas duas xícaras, e passando uma para seu irmão mais novo. – Mas foi muito fácil partir.

- O que quer dizer?

- Quando sai da escola. – Charlie adicionou. – Não era como se eu tivesse me esquecido dela ou algo assim. Mas quando cheguei à Romênia e comecei a trabalhar, eu não me imaginava voltando para ficar com ela ou Tonks se mudando para Romênia para ficar comigo. Ainda éramos amigos, é claro, mas era apenas isso. – saiu da cozinha e pegou seu último caderno de desenhos da mesa e se sentou no sofá. Pegou um lápis e começou a desenhar George encostado contra o balcão, segurando sua xícara de chá. – Você precisa falar com a mamãe e o papai. – falou. – Deixá-los saber que está bem.

- Vou avisar. Mais tarde.

- Você não avisou que estava vindo, avisou? – Charlie perguntou, mesmo que soubesse perfeitamente bem que George não falara para ninguém.

- Eu deixei um recado. – George disse defensivamente.

- Onde alguém pudesse ver? – Charlie bufou.

- Mais ou menos...

- Vá falar com eles. Agora.

- Certo. – George foi relutantemente até a lareira. Charlie se levantou do sofá sob a desculpa de precisar ir ao banheiro, deixando George sozinho para falar com seus pais. Conseguia ouvir a voz de George sobre os estalos do fogo. – Não, mãe, estou bem. – George insistiu. – Eu não sei. Alguns dias... Eu deixei um recado! Sim, mãe, deixei... Estava no meu travesseiro... Vou estar em casa semana que vem, mãe... Só preciso pensar em algumas coisas, pai. – George suspirou. – Não, mãe, não posso fazer isso em casa. – Charlie supôs que ele podia escutar George rangendo os dentes com esforço para não explodir com Molly. – Certo, então. Tchau...

Charlie fez um show do ato de dar a descarga e lavar as mãos, antes de se aventurar de volta para a sala de estar. Sentou-se no sofá e pegou seu caderno abandonado.

- Como está a loja? – perguntou.

- Bem.

- É?

- Fred não reconheceria. – George refletiu.

- E isso é ruim?

- Bem, a loja foi idéia dele. – George disse quietamente.

Charlie manteve a atenção do desenho se formando sob seu lápis.

- Isso não quer dizer que você não pode ter suas próprias idéias do que fazer com a loja.

- Sim, bem, Fred teria várias idéias novas a essa altura. – George murmurou teimosamente. – E todas as minhas idéias acabam na lata de lixo.

- E?

- Isso quer dizer que Fred era muito melhor nisso, não é? – George retorquiu.

- Você quer me dizer que você não teve nenhuma idéia nova nos últimos oito meses? – Charlie perguntou de maneira descrente.

- É claro que não! – George respondeu magoado. – Mas transformar a idéia em um produto de verdade era especialidade de Fred.

Os olhos de Charlie seguiram as linhas de seu lápis.

- Eu sei que as pessoas têm seu próprio tempo para lidar com as coisas, mas você precisa aprender a viver sem Fred. – murmurou.

- Por que todo mundo fica me falando isso? – George reclamou.

- Por que é verdade. – Charlie retorquiu. – Se você ficar pensando como Fred teria feito as coisas melhor, você nunca vai melhorar. – esfregou um dedo na linha do maxilar de George no rascunho. – Você vai passar o resto da sua vida vivendo sob a sombra dele.

A boca de George se fechou e ele olhou para o fogo.

_Continua..._


	41. Bordering On Attainable

**Capítulo Quarenta e Um**

**Bordering On Attainable**

Harry se acomodou na ponta da mesa da sala de exame, no consultório de Leighton. Tremeu um pouco, olhando para um cartão do sistema ósseo humano. Estava esperando há vinte minutos e o atraso estava começando a irritá-lo. Notou que estivera um pouco mais irritadiço que o normal desde a explosão. Inicialmente, achou que era por causa da falta de atividade forçada imediatamente após sair do hospital, mas conforme era capaz de fazer mais, Harry notou que pequenas coisas o aborreciam desproporcionalmente. Como não encontrar as instruções para reparar a caixa do câmbio da moto no manual logo de cara. Ou derrubar uma chave inglesa nos pés. Harry ficara tão irritado com isso, que jogara a chave do outro lado da barraca e, então, teve que passar uma hora procurando por ela em meio ao lixo da barraca.

- Por que precisa ser tão malditamente frio aqui? – resmungou, colocando as mãos dentro do suéter.

- Eu me pergunto isso todos os dias. – Leighton disse, passando pela porta, depois de bater. Colocou o histórico de Harry no balcão e começou a questionar seu paciente. – Alguma tontura?

- Um pouco. Especialmente se estou cansado.

- Visão embaçada?

- Com ou sem os óculos? – Harry retorquiu.

- Com. – Leighton disse secamente.

- Não.

- Fatiga?

- Não.

- Náusea?

- Não...

- Coordenação física debilitada?

- Às vezes.

- Com que freqüência?

Harry suspirou fortemente.

- A última vez foi há... Três? Não, há quatro dias.

- E quanto tempo desde a última vez que teve dificuldade para andar?

- Uns dois dias...

- Alguma dificuldade em se concentrar ou amnésia?

- É um pouco difícil me focar em algo por muito tempo... – Harry disse, começando a se preocupar.

- Defina 'muito tempo'. – Leighton ergueu uma sobrancelha para Harry, há muito acostumado com a maneira que Aurores tendiam a exagerar as coisas.

- Mais do que duas horas. – Harry disse com um dar de ombros.

- Aumento de irritabilidade ou agressividade?

Os lábios de Harry se afinaram.

- Sim. – disse, rangendo os dentes.

Leighton meramente assentiu e continuou a fazer algumas anotações no arquivo de Harry.

- Muito bom. – murmurou, acedendo sua varinha e colocando a luz brevemente contra os olhos de Harry, fazendo sons de aprovação.

- Isso vai me afastar do trabalho? – Harry perguntou ansiosamente.

- A longo prazo, não. A não ser que pretenda fazer disso uma ocorrência freqüente. – Leighton disse.

- Não.

- Concussões demoram um pouco para curar completamente. Você está indo bem, considerando tudo. Não vou te liberar para voltar a trabalhar ou depor nos julgamentos até lá.

- E quanto tempo vai ser? – Harry perguntou nervosamente.

- Depende. Pode ser mais duas semanas. Pode ser mais um mês. Apenas demora. – Leighton deixou sua pena de lado e olhou para Harry. – Bem, desde que você não está com a visão borrada, o que me diz de jogar essa coisa no lixo? – sugeriu, indicando os óculos enorme no rosto de Harry.

- Eu adoraria. – Harry escorregou para fora da mesa e seguiu Leighton até uma porta, que levava até uma escada mal iluminada. – Posso pegar dois pares? Ter um de reserva?

- É claro. Estou surpreso que não tivesse um antes.

- É, bem... – Harry colocou as mãos no bolso, pensando no escândalo que Vernon ou Petúnia fariam se alguém tivesse sugerido que Harry precisava ter um par reserva de óculos. – Não pensei nisso antes.

Leighton notou o tom na voz de Harry e deixou o assunto de lado. Desceram vários lances de escada e ele abriu uma porta para um cômodo bem iluminado e aberto.

- Eu quero te ver de novo em uma semana. Antes, se algum dos seus sintomas piorarem. E você ainda tem as restrições para viagens. Nada de usar a lareira ou aparatar sozinho. Se sua coordenação física melhorar até sua próxima visita, vou reconsiderar.

- Certo. – Harry passou pela porta e piscou, a claridade fazendo seus olhos lacrimejarem depois da escada mal iluminada. Andou ao redor do cômodo, olhando as opções. Elas variavam dos aros de tartaruga antigos, que Arthur e Percy preferiam aos de aro redondo, que Harry e seu pai preferiam. Harry pegou um par de armação da prateleira, que lembrava sua antiga, mas menor. Tentou colocá-los na frente de seu rosto, mas os maiores impediam sua visão. Rosnando em frustração, tirou os óculos e se inclinou tão para perto do espelho, que seu nariz quase o tocou.

- Esses vãos ficar ótimos. – uma bruxa disse em tom de admiração de trás de Harry.

Assustado, Harry se virou.

- Você acha?

- Não quero ser intrometida, mas esses vão ficar melhores. – tirou a armação redonda do rosto de Harry e colocou um par diferente no nariz dele. – Dê uma olhada, então.

Harry se voltou para o espelho e apertou os olhos.

- Não teria escolhido esses. – murmurou. A armação retangular o fazia perder um pouco da sua aparência de garoto que queria parecer mais velho, lhe dando um ar mais maduro. – Vou levá-los.

A bruxa pegou os óculos substitutos de Harry e tirou a armação de seu rosto.

- Volto em cinco minutos.

- Erm... Certo... – Harry fechou os olhos, antes de abri-los. – Posso levar dois? – perguntou para ela.

- Claro. – ela respondeu por sobre o ombro. – Volto logo.

Harry tateou cegamente até achar uma cadeira e sentou na primeira que encontrou.

- Ow! – uma voz irritada exclamou.

Harry pulou para fora da cadeira e abriu e fechou a boca em choque para a bruxa idosa, que o olhava feio.

- Oh... Desculpe... Não te vi... – gaguejou seu pedido de desculpas.

- Hmph! – bufou. – Nenhum respeito das gerações mais novas. – ela resmungou, ajeitando sua enorme bolsa em seu colo.

Harry girou os olhos e se moveu para as cadeiras mais adiante, e se sentou em uma vazia. Música estava tocando no enorme rádio no canto. Era o tipo de música instrumental e doentiamente doce, que fazia seus dentes doerem. Não demorou muito até o nome da bruxa idosa ser chamado e ela se levantar para ir pegar seus óculos e ir embora, lançando um olhar funesto a Harry enquanto saia pela porta. Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito e suspirou. Pareceu que mais de cinco minutos se passaram.

- Aqui está, senhor Potter! – a bruxa exclamou. Cuidadosamente, ela colocou o novo par de óculos sobre seu nariz. – O que acha?

Harry piscou e a bruxa entrou em foco. Ela era incrivelmente bela. Os cabelos negros e brilhantes caiam em uma cascata por sobre seus ombros, e seus olhos azuis eram cercados por cílios grossos.

- Brilhante... – murmurou.

Ela sorriu e colocou uma pequena sacola em sua mão.

- Seu óculos reserva está aí, junto com a caixa desse aí. – falou, ajustando levemente a armação.

- É, obrigado. – Harry a observou se afastar e tirou seu agasalho. O segurou em frente ao seu corpo e cuidadosamente se levantou.

- Se vier comigo, senhor Potter, há um elevador que vai levá-lo direto para a área da recepção. – a bruxa disse alegremente.

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Certo. – seguiu a bruxa, cuidadosamente mantendo seus olhos presos na parte da trás da cabeça dela. Ela estava esperando por ele no elevador quando ele conseguiu passar pelas portas. A bruxa apertou o botão para o térreo e sorriu para Harry.

- Então, você tem planos para esse final de semana? – ela perguntou.

- Erm... Mais ou menos.

Ela se virou para ele, brincando com o pingente de seu colar, que descansava sobre uma boa parte de pele nua, exposta pelo generoso decote 'v' de sua veste.

- Minhas amigas e eu vamos sair para dançar um pouco sábado à noite. Quer ir com a gente?

A sacola estalou quando Harry a apertou com mais força.

- Erm... Eu... – agradecidamente, as portas abriram e Harry disparou para fora do elevador, direto para onde Arthur estava sentado, folheando uma revista gasta. – Certo, terminei. – murmurou para Arthur.

- Harry! – a bruxa colocou um pedaço de pergaminho no bolso de sua camisa. – Para o caso de mudar de idéia.

Arthur olhou para Harry, que estava corando furiosamente, antes de inclinar a cabeça para o lado, a tempo de ver a bruxa entrar no elevador.

- Hm. A bruxa que cuida dos meus óculos me lembra minha tia Hilda. – comentou distraidamente. – E ela nunca me chamou para sair, também.

- Eu não fiz nada! – Harry disse defensivamente.

Arthur riu, deixando a revista de lado e se levantou.

- Você não está morto, Harry. – falou. – É perfeitamente aceitável que você note uma mulher bonita. – deu um tapinha firme nas costas de Harry. – Só não faça isso na frente de Ginny, eh?

Harry pigarreou e olhou rapidamente para Arthur.

- Então, você acha que ela é bonita? – perguntou com casualidade forçada.

Arthur riu e apertou o ombro de Harry.

- Eu também não estou morto, filho. – guiou Harry até a rua. – Quer voltar para A Toca, ir para o Ministério ou Beco Diagonal?

Harry respirou fundo, grato pelo ar frio.

- Acho que quero esticar um pouco as pernas. – cedeu. Quando Arthur pareceu um pouco incerto, adicionou. – Eu posso usar o metrô sozinho. – a expressão de Arthur não mudou. – Eu te encontro no átrio do Ministério as cinco. – os olhos de Arthur se cerraram. – Arthur, por favor... – Harry implorou. – Só preciso de algumas horas sozinho.

- Certo. – Arthur disse relutantemente. – Se começar a se sentir mal, me mande uma mensagem e eu vou te buscar.

Harry assentiu sua concordância, e procurou por dinheiro trouxa em seus bolsos.

- Obrigado. – foi para a estação do metro e embarcou no primeiro trem que chegou na plataforma.

**-x-**

Harry desviou de uma fila de alunos, que conversavam entre si, e estavam entrando no aquário, enquanto ele estava saindo. Parou no meio da calçada, mordendo o lábio pensativamente, uma ilha no meio das pessoas. A casa dos répteis era do outro lado da calçada. Sorrindo levemente para si mesmo, caminhou pela calçada e entrou no cômodo escuro e úmido.

Harry foi de exibição em exibição, se perguntando o que acontecera com a jibóia que libertara sem saber há quase oito anos, no zoológico em Surrey. Será que, de fato, fora para o Brasil? Harry esperava que sim. Ele gostara da conversa amigável com a cobra, mas isso também o lembrava que cobras, por si só, não eram cheias de maldade, como vira tão frequentemente nos últimos anos.

Uma cobra enorme estava dormindo enrolada em seu cativeiro. Harry se inclinou para perto do vidro, o bastante para sua respiração embaçá-lo.

- Deve ser chato aí dentro. – comentou. A cobra permaneceu parada e silenciosa. Harry franziu o cenho. – Não deve estar com vontade de conversar hoje. – suspirou. Continuou, fazendo um lento circuito ao redor da casa dos répteis, parando ocasionalmente para falar com as cobras mais acordadas.

Nenhuma delas respondeu.

_Será que estou mesmo falando em Ofidioglossia?,_ pensou. Não sabia. Quando falava ou ouvia Ofidioglossia, não soava tão diferente do inglês a maioria das vezes. Houve algumas vezes em que escutara o que todas as outras pessoas certamente ouviam. Com um último olhar pensativo para as cobras, Harry saiu da casa dos répteis e foi na direção de um quiosque para comprar algo quente para beber. Segurando um copo descartável de chá entre as mãos, encontrou um banco banhado pelo sol e se sentou com os pés esticados a sua frente. Não ser capaz de distinguir entre inglês e ofidioglossia quase fizera que ele e Hermione morressem naquele natal em que encontraram Nagini escondida dentro do corpo de Bathilda Bagshot. E, enquanto a possibilidade de mais alguém usar uma cobra para criar uma Horcrux fosse quase nula, não ser capaz de distinguir entre as duas línguas era um problema.

Terminando seu chá, Harry se levantou e caminhou para a saída.

**-x-**

Harry esticou a mão em frente a Ron e pegou sua escova de dentes, colocando pasta nela. Começou a escovar os dentes, olhando para a torneira da pia sem realmente vê-la.

- Tudo bem? – Ron perguntou, cutucando Harry.

- Você nota outras garotas? – Harry perguntou. – Além da Hermione?

Ron se engasgou e se inclinou para frente, cuspindo a pasta de dente na pia.

- O quê? – ofegou, os olhos lacrimejando.

- Uma garota passa e tem um traseiro bonito... – Harry murmurou. – Você olha?

- Bem, sim. Não é como se Hermione não olhasse para outros homens. – Ron refletiu, voltando a colocar a escova de dente na boca. – Lembra de como ela ficou toda distraída por causa do professor de Defesa, em novembro, quando fomos visitar ela e Ginny em Hogsmeade?

- Sim.

- Bem... – Ron colocou uma mão sob a água e a colocou na boca, fazendo bochecho por um momento, antes de cuspir a água na pia. – Desde que ela não toque e seja meu nome que ela chame quando nós... – Ron fez um gesto vago. – Você sabe... – deu de ombros relaxadamente. – Ela pode olhar o quanto quiser.

Harry imitou as ações de Ron, colocando a mão sob a água e enxaguando a boca.

- E você?

- O que tem?

Harry secou a boca em uma toalha e colocou a escova de dentes no copo. Foi até a porta do banheiro e espiou o patamar. Satisfeito de que estava deserto, fechou a porta e lançou um feitiço de silêncio.

- Digamos que você vê uma garota com um traseiro bonito, isso te deixa... Bem... – sentiu o calor subir por sua nuca e se espalhar por seu rosto. – Latejando? – murmurou.

- Sim. – Ron tirou o feitiço e abriu a porta do banheiro. – Faz a gente sentir falta das vestes da escola, não é?

- Só um pouco.

**-x-**

Charlie saiu do banheiro, usando uma toalha para secar o cabelo. Não precisava ir trabalhar antes da meia noite e ainda era apenas seis da tarde. George tinha desaparecido por volta do meio dia. Por mais silencioso que George tentara ser durante o dia, ele não conseguia evitar que a porta da frente da cabana batesse. Não era realmente culpa dele — a porta tinha tendência a bater sozinha, e Charlie não tinha colocado um feitiço nela, considerando que era o único que a usava com freqüência.

Foi beber um copo de água na cozinha e foi recebido por um pedaço de pergaminho colado na porta do armário.

_Jantar no bar do vilarejo. Por minha conta. Sete está bom para você?_

Charlie balançou a cabeça, enquanto enchia o copo.

- Suponho que sete vai ter que ser bom. – disse para a cozinha vazia, erguendo a boxer. Bebeu todo o copo e o colocou na pia, antes de voltar para seu quarto e rapidamente se vestir com um par de jeans e o suéter que ganhara no natal. Sorriu um pouco enquanto o vestia, a fragrância um pouco acre do feitiço contra fogo que Molly colocara na lã alcançando seu nariz. Era o único suéter apresentável que tinha. Os outros tinham sido marcados com queimaduras.

- Eu realmente preciso comprar algumas roupas decentes. – murmurou. A maioria das suas roupas tinha danos causados pelo seu trabalho, então raramente se preocupava em substituir alguma peça, e só comprava algo novo quando não era possível reverter o dano. Colocou as botas de couro de dragão e passou o relógio ao redor do pulso.

Vendo a hora, Charlie percebeu que tinha tempo de sobra e voltou para a sala de estar. A mochila de George estava jogada ao lado do sofá e o livro de capa de couro azul estava precariamente equilibrado na mochila. Curiosamente, Charlie pegou o livro e se sentou, folheando-o. Parou de vez em quando, lendo rapidamente o poema na página, uma sobrancelha ruiva se erguendo levemente perante a natureza erótica de alguns poemas. Franzindo o cenho, foi até o começo do livro, procurando por alguma dica de quem tinha dado tal livro a George.

_18 de abril de 1997_

_Para Katie — Feliz aniversário. Amor, George._

- Fascinante. – Charlie murmurou. Supunha que George não precisara escrever mais nada na dedicatória. O livro em si era tudo o que ele precisava. Mas isso o fez se perguntar: George nunca entregara o livro a essa Katie? Levantou-se e pegou seu agasalho em um gancho perto da porta, e o vestiu, colocando o livro em um dos bolsos, saindo da cabana para ir encontrar George.

Quando Charlie conseguiu fazer seu caminho pela neve até o bar, George já estava sentado em uma pequena cabine no canto, um copo pela metade em sua frente. Charlie foi até o bar e pediu uma bebida, forçando seu caminho pela multidão até a cabine, assentindo para George em uma forma de cumprimento.

George colocou o copo na mesa e indicou um local do outro lado do cômodo com o queixo.

- Quem é aquela?

Charlie seguiu seu olhar e rapidamente se virou.

- Curandeira da reserva. – respondeu, bebendo o que pedira.

- O que você fez pra ela?

- O que te faz pensar que eu fiz alguma coisa? – Charlie resmungou, consultando o pequeno cardápio plastificado sobre a mesa.

- Ela está te olhando feio desde que você entrou. – George respondeu prontamente.

Charlie suspirou e deixou o cardápio de lado.

- Não tenho idéia. – disse. – Ela está aborrecida comigo há quase um mês e eu não tenho idéia do que fiz ou disse.

- Caramba. – George disse suavemente.

- Mulheres. – Charlie bufou. Tirou o agasalho e o pendurou na cadeira. Estudou George com um pouco de consternação. Não tinham conversado muito desde a noite de sábado, além de coisas normais. – Então, eu sei que peguei pesado com você quando chegou.

- É.

- Eu não sinto muito. – Charlie disse curtamente. – Mas é você quem tem que decidir se vai continuar vivendo em luto ou não. Só por que Fred se foi, isso não quer dizer que você não pode manter a loja funcionando ou levá-la em outra direção. Ou pedir a ajuda de outras pessoas. Pense nisso, sim? O que seria o maior prejuízo para Fred? Deixar a loja desmoronar, ou manter o sonho vivo, mesmo que não inteiramente o que ele imaginou?

- É... – George se remexeu um pouco. – A única coisa boa desse lugar... Quietude o bastante para pensar nas coisas. Obrigado por me deixar ficar com você e não insistir que eu voltasse para casa de uma vez.

- Você é meu irmão, George. Não foi um problema.

George brincou com a ponta do cardápio.

- É, bem... Bill teria me olhado feio e resmungar em desaprovação e Percy teria me dado um sermão até que a gravidade tirasse o poste do traseiro dele.

Charlie sorriu.

- Obrigado. – sinalizou para o garçom que estava passando. – Eu quero lingüiça e purê. – falou. – E o que ele quiser. – adicionou, apontando para George.

- Pastelão e purê, por favor.

Quando o garçom saiu, Charlie fuçou no bolso de seu agasalho. Deslizou o livro sobre a mesa.

- Quem é Katie?

George tirou o livro da mesa e olhou furiosamente para Charlie.

- Amiga. – murmurou. – Lembra a garota loira que estava comigo no aniversário de Ginny? – Charlie assentiu. – É ela.

- Você chegou a dar esse livro para ela? – Charlie estava altamente ciente da ironia, considerando que ele ficou bravo quando George fuçara nos seus cadernos de desenho.

- Sim. Mandei no aniversário dela, há dois anos.

Charlie tossiu, engasgando com um gole de sua bebida.

- Você estava tentando entrar na calcinha dela ou algo assim? – perguntou incredulamente.

- Não, é claro que não! – George ofegou.

Charlie lhe deu um olhar cético.

- Mesmo?

- Não que eu não tenha pensado nisso. – George admitiu. – Mas ela não me quer.

- Acho isso difícil de acreditar.

- Ela disse que três pessoas em um relacionamento era um pouco difícil de lidar.

- Ela parece uma garota inteligente.

George esperou o garçom colocar seus pedidos na mesa, e pegou seu garfo.

- Ela tem seus momentos.

Charlie correu o garfo pelo purê de batatas em seu prato.

- Foi difícil deixá-la? – George beliscou seu jantar e não respondeu, então Charlie pensou que ele não tinha escutado. Repetiu. – Foi difícil...

- Sim. – George disse em voz baixa, quase inaudível com o barulho do bar. – Sim, foi.

**-x-**

George esperou Charlie voltar do trabalho, seus pés batendo nervosamente no chão. Ele queria ir embora sem se despedir. A porta se abriu, permitindo que um Charlie exausto entrasse.

- Indo embora? – ele perguntou cansadamente.

- Sim. – George brincou com a alça de sua mochila.

Charlie se sentou ao lado de seu irmão no sofá.

- Assustado?

- Um pouco.

Charlie assentiu e bagunçou o cabelo de George.

- Lidar com a família é muito mais assustador do que encarar um dragão.

- É por isso que você fica longe?

- Não estamos falando de mim. – Charlie murmurou. – Estamos falando de você. – passou um braço ao redor dos ombros tensos de George. – Vai ficar tudo bem. O papai não se intromete muito e uma vez que mamãe tirar isso do sistema dela, ela vai ficar bem.

- Não é sobre a mamãe e o papai que me preocupam. – George disse pensativamente. – É Ron...

- Ah. – Charlie entendeu o que preocupava tanto George. Ron encarava as afrontas mais casuais de seus irmãos como se elas o ferissem em sua essência. – Eu me humilharia. Se você manter a loja, o envolva um pouco mais. Talvez você possa trabalhar com ele como trabalhava com Fred. Ele não é tão estúpido quanto vocês dois pareciam imaginar.

- Eu pensei nisso. – George disse lentamente.

- Melhor fazer, então. Pensar não está te ajudando. – Charlie se levantou e ofereceu uma mão a George, tirando seu irmão mais novo do sofá. – Que horas sua chave de portal para Londres sai?

- Daqui quinze minutos.

- Certo. – Charlie puxou George para um abraço firme. – Cuide-se.

- É... – George deu tapinhas nas costas de Charlie. – Se você vier mais vezes ao almoço de domingo; não somos tão assustadores.

- Vou pensar nisso. – Charlie puxou o ar tremulamente e empurrou George para a porta. – Você vai perder sua chave de portal.

- Tchau, Charlie... – George pegou sua mochila e saiu da cabana.

_Continua..._

**N/T: **Gente, é o seguinte: eu nem ia publicar esse capítulo, mas como eu acho que muita gente que lê aqui, não fuça no meu twitter (endereço no meu perfil), eu achei melhor publicar o capítulo e escrever aqui o que eu tenho a dizer.

Por algum motivo, essa semana não houve comentários por aqui. E essa não foi a primeira, nem a segunda vez que isso acontece. Já aconteceu várias vezes, e eu sempre relevei. Eu sei que, como eu, todo mundo aqui tem uma vida fora das fanfictions e que nem sempre dá tempo de ler ou comentar, mas vocês também têm que entender o meu lado.

Eu faço faculdade de Direito, tenho _muita_ coisa para estudar, _muito_ trabalho para fazer, e estou à procura de estágio, o que por si só já toma muito tempo também.

Eu faço essas traduções como uma diversão, mas é legal saber que _há_ pessoas lendo. Eu não sou o tipo de autora/tradutora que fica de manha, pedindo um número x de comentários para atualizar.

Eu fico feliz com apenas um comentário por capítulo, por que eu sei que ainda vale a pena continuar trabalhando nisso.

Só que nessa de ficar sem comentários, eu começo a imaginar se vale a pena levar isso tudo em frente, por que só a First Day é composta por 55 capítulos, cada um com uma média de dez páginas. E a série toda da Little0bird são mais de dez fanfictions.

Minha meta é (ou era) traduzir todas. Mas, desculpem, não vou perder meu tempo com algo que ninguém está gostando ou se importando. Se continuar nesse ritmo de ficar sem comentários, eu vou terminar de publicar a First Day e deixar por isso mesmo a tradução da série.

Se vocês quiserem ler todas as fanfictions (que, literalmente, cobrem os 19 anos e vão além), comecem a me dar retorno.

Por fim, gostaria de agradecer às pessoas que me seguem lá no twitter e não me deixam comentando/reclamando para o ar.

E até — esperançosamente — a semana que vem.


	42. Waiting For Spring To Come

**Capítulo Quarenta e Dois**

**Waiting For Spring To Come**

George entrou na loja e quietamente fechou a porta, como se ele fosse incomodar um irmão mais velho adormecido. Deixou a mochila atrás do balcão e ficou parado por um momento, inalando os cheiros da loja. Cheiros que não tinha percebido sentir falta enquanto estava no País de Gales. Não até deixá-los fluir por sua garganta como se fossem um bom vinho. Escorou-se ao balcão e olhou ao redor da loja. Parecia que Ron tinha tomado conta das coisas enquanto George estivera se escondendo.

- E eu achando que ele trabalhava aqui por não saber o que fazer. – George murmurou. – Talvez Charlie esteja certo sobre o Roniquinho, afinal.

Procurou sob o balcão e pegou o livro de couro, e o folheou até achar as vendas da semana. Assentindo em aprovação, o canto da boca de George se torceu.

- Talvez devesse dar um aumento para ele, também. – acenou a varinha para um espanador e foi para o cômodo dos fundos. Uma pilha de embrulhos cuidadosamente feitos, ostentando o logo púrpura, composto por três W, estava descansando em uma ponta da mesa, prontos para serem levitados até o Correio para serem entregues. – Realmente tenho que dar um aumento...

George tirou a varinha do bolso e a apontou para os embrulhos. Eles se ergueram graciosamente no ar e flutuaram na sua frente. Os guiou pela porta e pela rua, deixando-os no correio, voltando para a rotina da loja. Quando estava caminhando de volta, olhou para um prédio a sua esquerda. As janelas escuras o olharam de volta, enquanto seus olhos iam até a janela que ele sabia ser da sala de estar de Katie. Quanto tempo ele ficou parado ali, George não sabia, mas quando a luz da janela vizinha acendeu, ele se balançou e voltou para a loja.

Ron estava parado no balcão, o depósito de Gringotes em uma mão. Lentamente, depositou a bolsa de dinheiro no balcão e foi para o cômodo dos fundos, voltando com um pedaço dobrado de pergaminho que ofereceu para George sem cerimônias.

- O que é isso?

- Apenas pegue. – Ron murmurou.

- Não até que você me diga o que é.

- Não vai explodir na sua cara. – Ron suspirou, balançando um pouco o pergaminho.

Franzindo o cenho, George pegou a folha e a abriu. Seus olhos correram rapidamente pela letra rabiscada de Ron, o rosto empalidecendo sob suas sardas. Ergueu os olhos para Ron, descrente.

- Eu não entendo...

- Estou te dando o aviso de duas semanas. Acho que ainda consigo uma vaga como Auror.

George franziu o cenho.

- Achei que você não queria mais ser Auror.

- Estou me demitindo. – Ron disse pesadamente, ignorando a afirmação de George.

- M-m-m-mas por quê?

Ron se encostou ao balcão, suas costas para George.

- Por que eu não acho que você realmente me queira aqui. Sem contar com o que você e Fred queriam.

- Por que você diria algo assim?

Ron riu amargamente.

- Oh, pelas bolas de Merlin, George. Eu ouvi você conversando com Katie antes do natal. Você não tem certeza de que vai dar certo comigo, e você nem sabe se realmente quer. Você não me deixa ajudar nos novos produtos, mesmo que não tenha problema nenhum que eu os faça sozinho. Até mesmos as decisões de como gerenciar a loja. Você me deixa fazer, mas você será amaldiçoado se você tomar qualquer tipo de decisão _comigo_. Eu poderia ir embora e não faria a menor diferença. Você pode fazer isso com qualquer um.

A boca de George se abriu em choque.

- Isso não é verdade... – murmurou.

- É sim. Então, por _duas vezes_, você simplesmente me deixa com tudo nas mãos, aterrorizado que vou estragar tudo. Sem explicações, nenhuma previsão de quando você vai voltar de onde quer que tenha ido. Você apenas vai. – Ron sibilou, suas orelhas quase púrpuras. Afastou-se do balcão violentamente e foi para o cômodo dos fundos. Uma caixa construída dentro da parede já tinha pedidos feito por corujas, acumulados durante a noite. Com um aceno da varinha, abriu a caixa e conjurou os envelopes.

- Eu precisava pensar em algumas coisas. – George disse defensivamente.

Ron abriu um envelope.

- Eu entendo isso. – disse duramente. – Eu fiz a mesma coisa com Harry. – murmurou.

George bufou.

- É. Sabemos. Tribruxo. Ficou todo irritado até perceber que ele não entrou por vontade própria.

- Eu não estava falando disso. – Ron resmungou. – Ano passado. – pegou um punhado de Kit Mata Aula e separou dez. – Eu fiquei bravo e fui embora.

A boca de George se fechou com um _snap_, surpreso. Harry, Ron e Hermione eram tão próximos que a maioria das pessoas tendiam a se referir a eles como um nome só: HarryRonaldHermione. A idéia de que um deles podia ter ido embora durante um dos momentos mais críticos, embora temerário, que esses três tinham se metido, era surpreendente.

Ron notou a expressão de George e ergueu um ombro.

- Nós tínhamos um medalhão com um pedaço da alma de V-v-voldemort dentro. E até que conseguíssemos achar uma maneira de destruí-lo, o usávamos constantemente em turnos para não perdermos. – disse neutramente. – Fez voltar tudo o que você e Fred já fizeram comigo. Aumentava todos os pensamentos ciumentos sobre Harry ou o que H-h-hermione de fato sentia. Como se soubesse o que machucaria mais. – os olhos azuis assombrados de Ron encontraram os castanhos e arregalados de George. – Eu não agüentava mais. Eu nem me lembro de tomar a decisão de ir embora, mas eu tirei o medalhão e sai da tenda. – a voz de Ron se abaixou ao ponto de George precisar aguçar os ouvidos para ouvi-lo. – Eu corri pela chuva e perdi a tenda de vista. Mas eu conseguia ouvir Hermione me chamando. Ela estava chorando. E não da maneira que ela chorava quando ficava chateada na escola. Era como se eu tivesse matado seu cachorro ou algo assim. Eu estava muito envergonhado para voltar.

- O que você fez?

A boca de Ron se torceu.

- Fui me esconder na casa de Bill. Ele me deu um sermão quando eu apareci. Fez meus ouvidos doerem. Pareceu com a mamãe. – disse tristemente. – Depois ele me deixou em paz. E eu fiquei afastado mais de uma semana. – Ron se voltou para o embrulho na mesa. – Então, sim, George, eu entendo que você precisava pensar. E eu sei que isso significa ir embora sem falar nada para ninguém. – acenou a varinha para o papel marrom, que se dobrou sobre o embrulho, se fechando com um feitiço colante. – Eu quase consegui justificar fazer isso uma vez. Mas nunca mais.

O sino sobre a porta tocou ruidosamente, fazendo os dois pularem com a intrusão.

George respirou fundo.

- Vamos falar disso mais tarde. – prometeu.

O dia passou com George e Ron cuidadosamente se evitando. O dia cinzento manteve várias pessoas em casa e George dispensou David e Sasha, para o alívio deles. A atmosfera da loja estava tensa desde que chegaram para trabalhar de manhã. George acenou a varinha para a porta, trancando-a, antes de acenar a varinha para a placa, virando-a para o lado que dizia "fechado". Então, diminuiu a intensidade das luzes e olhou para Ron.

- Onde estávamos?

Ron suspirou e tirou sua veste.

- Eu me demiti.

- Eu não aceito. – George retorquiu.

- É apenas uma pena. – Ron murmurou.

George correu uma mão pelo cabelo, deixando sua orelha machucada à mostra.

- O que é preciso para que você reconsidere?

- Não importa, por que eu cansei. Duas semanas, começando hoje.

Os lábios de George se transformaram em uma linha fina e ele pegou o braço de Ron, e praticamente o arrastou até o cômodo dos fundos. Sem soltar seu irmão, George pegou o caderno manchado e o jogou na mesa.

- Aí está tudo o que tentei fazer desde que reabrimos. – disse raivosamente. – O que você acha que eu deveria ter feito diferente? – olhou para Ron em desafio.

- Vai me fazer merecer meus últimos galeões, eh? – a mão livre de Ron pegou o caderno e o abriu, folheando-o. Seus olhos correram pelas anotações, tentando tirar algo grudado à folha com a unha. – Você é péssimo como cozinheiro, George. – afirmou. – Quanto tirou nos seus N., de todo modo?

- Prefiro não dizer...

- Obviamente. – Ron bufou. – Maldição. Se _eu_ consigo um Excede as Expectativas, você deveria ter feito... – olhou para a mão de George, ainda ao redor do seu cotovelo. – Se você me soltar, posso te mostrar como fazer esses doces novos corretamente, para que eles não explodam na sua cara.

George soltou o braço de Ron e conjurou um caldeirão até a mesa.

- Certo.

- Escreva como eu te falar. – Ron disse. – E, depois, _siga_ a receita, pelo amor de Merlin. Posso não ser tão bom quanto Hermione em fazer Poções, mas consigo colocar os ingredientes na ordem certa.

- Eu te dou um aumento. – George implorou. – Cento e cinqüenta galões por semana...

Ron hesitou. Era o dobro do que George lhe pagava agora.

- Não...

- Não, você não pode sair. – George respirou fundo. – Me dê até o final do semestre escolar. – disse quietamente. – Vamos deixar tudo por escrito e podemos tentar fazer as coisas do jeito que nós, Fred e eu, fazíamos.

- E se não der certo? – Ron perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Então, você pode pedir demissão.

Ron assentiu.

- Tudo bem.

**-x-**

Ginny se sentou no parapeito da janela mais afastada do Salão comunal, se acomodando sobre a almofada que pegara da pilha no canto. Enquanto tirava o livro de Defesa da mochila, Dean casualmente atravessou o cômodo e se sentou na cadeira perto da janela.

- Você tem um momento? – ele perguntou suavemente.

Ginny olhou para seu livro e o colocou de volta na mochila.

- Dane-se. – murmurou. – Só tenho estudando desde que voltamos.

- Não achei que você estivesse tão preocupada com os N.I.. – Dean observou.

Ginny ergueu os ombros em um meio encolher.

- Bem, eu realmente odiaria ser como Willow Riordan.

Dean franziu o cenho.

- Quem?

- Willow Riordan. Ela era uma aluna da Lufa-Lufa, da época dos meus pais. Uma apanhadora perseguida pelos times profissionais. Monstrose e Tutshill tinham uma batalha bastante pública de quem ia contratá-la. Eventualmente, ela escolheu Tutshill, que lhe deu esse bônus enorme, fez uma campanha publicitária enorme para ela; fizeram seu perfil na _Quadribol Trimestral_, e ela foi contratada para fazer propaganda de tudo, desde vassouras até cosméticos.

- Então, como eu nunca ouvi falar nela? – Dean perguntou ceticamente.

Ginny sorriu ironicamente.

- Ela jogou uma temporada. Pomos de Ouro profissionais são muito mais rápidos que o que usamos aqui. O jogo é mais rápido e muito mais físico. E você precisa tomar decisões de última hora. – ela riu. – Sem trocadilhos... ¹

- É claro. – Dean bufou.

- Bem, ela não se ajustou muito bem ao jogo. Nunca capturou um Pomo. Tutshill a liberou no final da temporada, e nenhum outro time a quis. Nem mesmo o Chudley.

- Caramba.

- É. Bem, o que deixa a história ainda mais trágica, é que ela saiu da escola depois do sexto ano, e nunca prestou os N.I.. Agora, ela está em um daqueles shows viajantes de jogadores aposentados, fazendo truques de vôo.

- Então, o que você acha que vai fazer? – o pé de Dean batia levemente na lateral da perna da cadeira.

- Não sei. – Ginny mordeu sua pena. – Pensei em trabalhar no Gringotes. – começou.

- Quebrar maldições, como seu irmão?

Ginny balançou a cabeça, um brilho levemente diabólico aparecendo em seus olhos.

- Não. Colocar as maldições. – disse com uma pitada de alegria.

As sobrancelhas de Dean se ergueram lentamente.

- Você sempre foi a que lança um bom feitiço. – ele falou.

- É... – Ginny disse sonhadoramente. Olhou para o topo da cabeça de Dean. – Então, eu ia perguntar... Como foram as coisas no feriado?

- Estava na hora! – Dean bufou com raiva zombeteira. – Nós acabamos de volta para a escola, sabe.

- Desculpe. – Ginny suspirou. – Várias coisas estavam acontecendo quando voltamos, e depois o acidente de Harry, e os treinos...

- Certo. Por que nós não estamos no mesmo time e nem temos as mesmas aulas. – Dean disse lentamente.

- Eu realmente sinto muito. – Ginny disse com pesar.

- Devia mesmo. – Dean sorriu para ela, antes de rir suavemente. – Não tem problema. Eu sei que você tinha várias coisas para fazer. – se acomodou mais um pouco na cadeira. – Então... Meu feriado, eh?

- Sim.

- Foi tudo bem.

- Apenas bem? – Ginny perguntou ceticamente.

- Foi bom. – ele confessou. – Meu pai parecia um pouco nervoso a princípio, mas eu acho que ele estava com mais medo de eu começar a chamá-lo de Laurence ao invés de pai. Katherine e Charlotte ficaram felizes em me ver. E minha mãe... – Dean balançou a cabeça lentamente. – Ela estava aliviada, feliz... Ela chorou em cima de mim, até meu pai fazê-la me soltar. E depois de Katherine e Charlotte irem dormir, nós três conversamos um pouco sobre meu, erm... – o rosto de Dean se torceu em uma careta de desgosto. – Pai. – um dos braços finos de Dean se esticou para pegar uma maçã na tigela perto deles. Ele a mordeu, secando o sumo que escorreu por seu queixo com a manga. Engolindo, adicionou: - Meu pai disse que, se eu quisesse ir procurá-lo, ele estava bem com isso e me ajudaria, se eu quisesse.

- Isso é generoso. – Ginny murmurou.

Dean deu outra mordida na maçã e encolheu os ombros.

- Suponho que sim. Embora, se eu fosse meu pai e tivesse uma chance de encontrar o idiota, eu provavelmente iria tentar fazer de conta que a cabeça dele era um balaço...

- Vou entender isso como você não querer encontrá-lo.

- Nah. Disse a meus pais que preferia quebrar minha varinha a tentar encontrar um babaca que não quis nem minha mãe nem a mim. Estamos melhor sem ele, de todo modo.

- O que sua mãe teve a dizer sobre isso...?

- Não muito. Parecia um pouco chateada, entretanto.

Do seu lugar, Ginny conseguiu ver o maxilar de Dean tencionar um pouco. Sua experiência com os humores de Harry a fez mudar de assunto para algo mais neutro.

- Que planta você decidiu cultivar para Herbologia? – perguntou.

Os ombros de Dean relaxaram um pouco e ele soltou um suspiro de alívio.

- Estou entre três. – ele respondeu, aceitando a nova conversa.

**-x-**

- Tem certeza de que está bem para ir a Hogsmeade, Harry? – Molly perguntou, colocando salsichas no prato vazio de Harry.

- Não se preocupe, mãe. – Ron disse, mordendo uma salsicha. – Se ele começar a passar mal, Madame Pomfrey está lá perto. E ela cuidou de Harry várias vezes.

Harry se virou para Ron.

- Você não está ajudando.

- E como você propõe chegar a Hogsmeade, então? – Molly continuou. – Você não pode usar a lareira. E é uma distância enorme para aparatar alguém.

- Nôitibus Andante. – Ron respondeu.

- Você perdeu a cabeça? – Molly gritou.

Pensativamente, Ron balançou a cabeça um pouco de um lado para o outro.

- Não... Não, acredito que não perdi. – puxou uma orelha e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se esperasse que algo caísse de seu ouvido. – Não. Ainda aqui.

- Você tem passado muito tempo com George. – Molly resmungou.

- Só estou proibido de usar a lareira e aparatar sozinho. – Harry disse cansadamente. – Nenhuma outra forma de viagem. Para ser honesto, não sou muito fã da idéia de pegar o Nôitibus, mas prometi à Ginny que ia visitá-la.

Molly se sentou em seu lugar à mesa e começou a comer o café da manhã.

- Não se esqueça de levar aqueles embrulhos para as garotas. – ela lembrou a Ron, apontando para os dois embrulhos na lavanderia, cheios de biscoitos e outros doces.

- Não vamos. – Harry respondeu, pegando seu copo de suco. Notou Molly estudando sua mão. – Estou bem. – ele falou pelo que pareceu a centésima vez àquela manhã.

- Desculpe. – Molly murmurou, olhando para Harry por sobre sua xícara. – Hábito.

- Entendo.

Ron pegou seu prato vazio e o colocou na pia.

- Pronto? – perguntou para Harry. Harry assentiu e rapidamente bebeu o resto de seu suco, andando até a pia e colocando seu prato sobre o de Ron. Cada um pegou um embrulho e saíram pela porta da frente. Ron ergueu sua varinha e, em segundos, um ônibus púrpura de três andares apareceu na rua.

- Bem-vindos ao Nôitibus Andante. Transporte para qualquer bruxa ou bruxo na Grã-Bretanha.

O rosto de Harry se abriu em um sorriso.

- Stan! – exclamou.

Stan Shunpike olhou para seus passageiros.

- Harry Potter! – ele exclamou. – Eh, Ern, olha! É Harry! – gesticulou para Ron e Harry embarcarem no ônibus. – Sentem-se ali. – disse, apontando para duas poltronas. – Onde estão indo, então?

- Hogsmeade. – Ron disse, tirando onze sicles do bolso e os passando para Stan.

- Isso é brilhante, não? – Stan disse, se virando para Harry.

Harry contou onze sicles e colocou na mão de Stan.

- Estou realmente feliz por ver que você está bem.

Stan colocou as moedas em uma bolsa e se sentou atrás do motorista.

- Eh, foi uma época estranha, não foi? Acordei um dia em St. Mungu's e me perguntei onde o último ano tinha ido. – deu de ombros. – Alguém me disse que eu estive sob a maldição Imperius. Consegui meu trabalho de volta, entretanto. – se inclinou para frente. – Oi, Ern, pode colocar Hogsmeade no topo da lista?

- Depois de deixar a Madame Marsh... – Ernie Prang resmungou sobre o som de algo sendo derramado no andar de cima. O ônibus correu pela rua e balançou violentamente várias vezes, fazendo Ron e Harry apertarem os braços de suas poltronas. O ônibus parou e Harry escorregou para fora de sua poltrona.

- Não tenho certeza de que isso seja melhor que Aparatação. – disse de modo sofrido.

- Estamos em Abergavenney, Madame Marsh. – Stan avisou. Uma bruxa de meia idade desceu do andar de cima, seu lenço pressionado contra a boca, e ela saiu do ônibus com um gemido. – Hogsmeade em seguida.

- Ótimo. – Ron murmurou. – Mal posso esperar. – balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. – Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas mamãe estava certa... – soltou sua poltrona para apertar a ponta dos dedos nos olhos e caiu ao chão quando o ônibus freou bruscamente. Ergueu-se e, cuidadosamente, pegou o embrulho de Hermione, estudando-o duvidosamente. – Espero que ela tenha colocado um feitiço de amortecer enorme nisso... – suspirou. Harry pegou o embrulho de Ginny e lentamente se levantou, balançando por um momento, fazendo Ron se preocupar que tinha se machucado novamente. – Você está bem, cara?

- Sim. Só estava me garantindo de que a tontura foi causada pela corrida e não pela concussão. Esqueci quão... Erm... _Aventuroso_ pode ser andar nisso aqui... – seguiu Ron para fora do ônibus com um aceno para Stan, e caminhou na direção ao Três Vassouras. – Vamos entrar antes que meus testículos congelem. _– pelo menos até que eu tenha tido a chance de deixar outra pessoa fazer algo com eles_, resmungou para si mesmo, desejando que fosse o último fim de semana em Hogsmeade do ano, e que pudesse encontrar uma clareira escondida em algum lugar para ir com Ginny. Estava um pouco frio demais para longas sessões de amassos ao ar livre.

Abriu a porta do bar e foi recebido pelo grito vindo de um borrão que correu para fora da cabine no canto. Ginny jogou os braços ao seu redor, beijando-o vigorosamente, o que Harry retribuiu com entusiasmo. Ginny se afastou um pouco, fazendo uma careta para os sons de nojo que Ron estava fazendo de trás de Harry.

- Vocês _precisam_? – Ron resmungou.

- Sim. – Harry murmurou contra a boca de Ginny, antes de enrolar sua mão livre no cabelo dela e a beijar novamente.

- As pessoas estão começando a olhar. – Ron disse, cutucando Harry nas costas.

- Deixe que olhem. – Ginny riu, seus braços ao redor da cintura de Harry, enquanto se erguia nas pontas dos pés.

- Um raio de sol não consegue passar entre vocês. – Hermione resmungou.

Ginny se afastou de Harry, corando e rindo.

- Você teria feito o mesmo se tivesse chegado primeiro na porta. – Ginny disse orgulhosamente.

- Agora que vocês acabaram de fazer um espetáculo... – Hermione gesticulou para a mesa e se apertou entre Harry e Ginny, indo até Ron. – Olá...

Ron sorriu e colocou uma mecha castanha atrás da sua orelha.

- Oi... – seus dedos correram para o cabelo dela, e emolduraram a parte de trás de sua cabeça. – Senti sua falta. – murmurou, antes de beijá-la gentilmente. Seguiram Harry e Ginny até a mesa e se sentaram.

- Você está com uma aparência bem melhor do que a última vez em que te vi. – Ginny estava comentando com Harry.

- Sim, eu não pareço com o brinquedo de morder do Buckbeak.² - Harry riu.

- Vejo que escolheu uma armação diferente para os óculos. – Hermione observou.

Harry sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Pegou a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada em sua frente e tomou um longo gole.

- Erm. Sim.

- Ficaram realmente bons. – Hermione comentou. – Escolheu sozinho?

Harry tossiu e balbuciou:

- Erm... Não... Curandeira ajudou...

- Alguma coisa errada? – Ginny perguntou. – Você parece que vai passar mal...

- Vim com o Nôitibus Andante. – Harry retorquiu. Já tinha queimado o pedaço de pergaminho da curandeira do St. Mungu's, e não estava completamente certo de que queria contar o incidente a Ginny. Os olhos de Ginny se cerraram levemente, mas ela deixou o assunto de lado.

- Como você está desde a última vez que me escreveu? – Ginny perguntou.

- Vejamos... – o cenho de Harry se franziu levemente. – Não tenho tonturas desde a semana passada e tropecei em uma superfície plana apenas uma vez essa semana. Derrubar uma chave inglesa ainda me aborrece, mas não tanto quanto antes. E eu consigo termina a palavra cruzada do Profeta no mesmo dia. – cutucou o rótulo da garrafa. – Tenho que ficar sem sintomas por duas semanas, antes de ser liberado para voltar.

- Pode ser março antes de você voltar ao trabalho. – Ron comentou.

- Sim. Quase me faz sentir, bem... Não _pena_ dos Malfoys, mas considerando que é minha culpa que o julgamento deles fica sendo adiado. Fica um pouco difícil acabar com isso e seguir em frente com a vida.

Hermione olhou para Harry.

- Você realmente vai depor a favor deles? – perguntou neutramente, mas Harry não se deixou enganar. As esquinas da boca dela se curvaram levemente para baixo. Olhou para as pessoas no bar e encontrou o olhar de Hermione, e assentiu. Ela olhou para a superfície da mesa e seus ombros ficaram tensos, um claro sinal de desaprovação.

- Todos merecem um julgamento justo, Hermione. – Harry disse. – E, no fim, eles ainda podem acabar na prisão. – bebeu mais cerveja amanteigada. – Além do mais, ser um bundão não te classifica automaticamente para prisão perpétua em Azkaban.

Um silêncio desconfortável se seguiu. Ginny olhou nervosamente para Ron, antes de pigarrear ruidosamente.

- Então, o que você faz durante o dia? – ela perguntou para Harry.

Ele lhe deu um olhar agradecido.

- Fui ao zoológico de Londres algumas semanas atrás.

- Parece divertido. – Ron disse.

- Bem, foi e não foi. – Harry disse lentamente. Tocou as costas da mão de Hermione. – Lembra do natal passado? Em Godric's Hollow?

- Como posso esquecer? – ela murmurou.

- Eu não percebi que era Nagini falando e não Bathilda.

- Você não percebe quando está ouvindo Ofidioglossia? – Ron falou sem pensar.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- A maior parte do tempo, parece inglês. Como quando eu libertei aquela jibóia. A única vez que eu me escutei falando, foi no nosso segundo ano, no banheiro da Murta. – adicionou com um olhar significativo para Ron. Continuou a olhar para Ron, as sobrancelhas juntas. – E quando você e Hermione saíram da Câmara Secreta com as presas de Basilisco, e você disse algo parecido para abrir a entrada. – falou lentamente. – A questão é, quando eu estava no zoológico, eu fui até a casa dos répteis.

- É, por que esse é o primeiro lugar que eu iria. – Ron disse lentamente.

- Eu comecei a falar com uma cobra. E nada. Tentei com todas e era como se nenhuma delas me entendesse.

Hermione se virou para Ron.

- Diga! – ordenou.

- Dizer o quê?

- A palavra que você usou para abrir a Câmara.

- Não sei se consigo, mas vou tentar... – tomou um gole generoso de sua cerveja amanteigada e pigarreou. Sibilou rudemente por um momento, antes de secar a boca com as costas da mão e olhar para Harry com expectativa. – Bem?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Ofidioglossia... – ele e Ron olharam para Hermione, esperando por uma resposta, mas foi Ginny quem falou.

- É por que ele não é mais uma Horcrux. – ela disse. – O único motivo pelo qual ele conseguia falar era por causa... – esfregou a testa, erguendo uma sobrancelha para Harry. – Foi assim quando eu tinha o diário. – disse duramente. – Uma vez que foi destruído, eu não conseguia mais falar.

Eles ficaram em um silêncio desconfortável mais uma vez, antes de Harry suspirar pesadamente.

- Não posso dizer que sinto falta. – falou em uma tentativa de melhorar o humor.

Um canto da boca de Ginny se ergueu brevemente.

- Somos dois.

_Continua..._

**-x-**

¹ O trocadilho que Ginny fez é impossível de traduzir. Ela diz "And you have to make decisions on the fly", e esse "on the fly" pode se referir tanto à uma decisão tomada de última hora, como à braguilha da calça.

² Bicuço. Gosto mais do nome em inglês, por isso o mantive.

**-x-**

**N/T:** Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer à todos os comentários que me deixaram no capítulo passado.

Eu não tinha nem idéia de que tantas pessoas liam essa fanfiction, de verdade. Então, obrigada _mesmo_ por se manifestarem e me deixarem saber que é um esforço que vale a pena.

Agora, comentando por cima tudo o que foi dito (sério, recebi mais de quinze comentários); eu entendo que todos aqui têm uma vida corrida e que nem sempre dá tempo de comentar. Eu entendo isso, de verdade. E nem quero que vocês deixem algo de lado apenas para comentar. Mas é pelos comentários que eu consigo medir se vale a pena traduzir a série toda, ou saber se dei mancada com a tradução.

Alguém comentou que pensava que eu não lia os comentários, e por isso nem sempre os deixava. Então, deixo claro aqui que eu leio _todos_ os comentários. Não os respondo por que, geralmente, não sei o que falar além de um "obrigada". E não coloco notas pessoais ao final dos capítulos por que, geralmente, não tenho nada a complementar e acho repetitivo/cansativo colocar agradecimento em todos os capítulos.

Última coisa; alguém disse que não comenta sempre por quê não é cadastrada. Só deixando o claro que, até onde eu sei, não existe nenhum tipo de limite para comentários anônimos, e essa opção de comentário está aberta para todas as minhas fanfiction. Então, não seja tímida, comente à vontade. (:

Em outro assunto; como sexta que vem é feriado, eu vou atualizar aqui na quarta-feira — dia quatro de abril — (e vou fazer manha e exigir, pelo menos, um comentário), e atualizarei novamente na própria sexta ou no sábado, mas só por que vocês me deram essa resposta linda ao capítulo anterior.

Enfim, obrigada mais uma vez pelos comentários e espero ver a maioria de vocês por aqui nessa reta final da The First Day! (:

E não achei onde encaixar isso aí em cima, então falo agora (juro que é o último tópico mesmo): eu vou criar uma enquete no meu perfil para vocês votarem o seguinte:

Há por volta de quinze fanfictions para essa série. Porém, a autora não escreveu todas na ordem cronológica, e a que segue imediatamente à First Day ainda está em andamento, porém as que viriam depois dela já estão concluídas. Uma não necessita, realmente, da anterior para ser entendida, e por isso queria saber se vocês acham que eu devo postar na ordem cronológica, ou ir traduzindo e postando conforme eu for terminando as traduções, independente de ordem cronológica.

Votem lá na enquete, por favor!

Agora sim, até a próxima atualização! ;)


	43. Living With Ghosts

**Capítulo Quarenta e Três**

**Living With Ghosts**

Harry caminhou ao lado de Ginny, os ombros encolhidos contra o vento gelado, que encontrara o caminho entre seu cachecol e sua nuca. Ginny brincou com a ponta de seu cachecol, olhando várias vezes para Harry.

- O quê? – ele perguntou. – Estou com uma meleca no nariz ou algo assim? – adicionou, passando a mão sob o nariz.

- Não... – Ginny hesitou, e começou a andar novamente. – Você sente falta?

- Do quê? Ofidioglossia?

- Erm... Sim...

Harry suspirou e deu de ombros.

- Não tanto quanto pensariam. – finalmente disse. – Considerando que havia apenas dois de nós que podiam falar, e que um está morto, não é como se eu fosse precisar. É como quando eu percebi que minha cicatriz parou de doer. Vivi com isso por tanto tempo, que eu não percebi que parou de dor durante semanas. Como quando alguém está escutando o rádio no Salão Comunal e, quando eles finalmente desligam, demora um tempo para perceber que o som parou, e aí o silêncio é quase tão ensurdecedor quanto o barulho. Francamente, só estou satisfeito por não ter mais um pedaço da alma de Riddle em mim.

- Eu senti. – Ginny admitiu tão suavemente, que Harry quase não escutou com o som dos sapatos esmagando a neve.

Harry parou de andar abruptamente.

- O quê? – disse incredulamente.

Ginny cruzou os braços defensivamente sobre o peito.

- Só no começo. – murmurou. – Você tem que entender como meu primeiro ano foi para mim. Eu _sei_ que papai levou Percy, Fred, George e Ron até a barraca dele e mandou que eles cuidassem de mim. Eu sei que ele fez isso, por que entreouvi Fred e George reclamando disso, antes de Ron começar a escola. E você e Ron não conseguiram embarcar no trem, e Hermione meio que me pegou pela mão no trem, e aí eu fui selecionada e assim que o jantar acabou, eu estava sozinha. Meio que fui, bem... Ignorada. Até por Hermione. Ela ficou presa seja lá no que vocês três estavam cozinhando.

Os lábios de Harry se curvaram com a ironia não intencional de Ginny, mas deixou para lá.

Ginny suspirou e tirou a touca, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo.

- Eu não estou culpando vocês. Mas Tom... Bem, o Tom do diário... Ele falava comigo quando mais ninguém falava. Mesmo quando tentei me livrar do diário, eu não queria de verdade.

- Mas ele não era exatamente um amigo. – Harry contrapôs.

- Mas quando você tem onze anos, um péssimo amigo é melhor do que nenhum amigo. – Ginny retorquiu. Ela voltou a colocar a touca, cobrindo as orelhas. – Foram só algumas semanas, de todo modo. – murmurou.

- Como conseguiu sentir falta de alguém que foi tão horrível com você? – Harry insistiu com confusão.

Ginny se abaixou para juntar um punhado de neve, e começou a cuidadosamente fazer uma bola.

- Todas aquelas vezes que Ron foi um idiota com você, você sentiu falta dele? – ela perguntou retoricamente. – É claro que sentiu. – continuou, sem esperar que Harry respondesse. – Mas mesmo quando Ron estava sendo um completo idiota, você ainda tinha Hermione. – balançou a cabeça, jogando a bola de neve no pequeno muro de pedra que circulava o caminho que levava até Hogwarts. – Eu não tinha ninguém. E foi necessário não tê-lo em minha cabeça o tempo todo para que o visse pelo que realmente era. – olhou duramente para Harry. – Não sinto mais falta.

- Eu sei. – Harry disse, pegando uma de suas mãos. Ele a puxou para si, passando os braços ao redor dela, ambos balançando levemente. – Você deixou bastante claro que não estava apaixonada pelo idiota quando seu pai estava no hospital, naquele natal. – respirou fundo. – Mas não vou mentir e dizer que não estou surpreso que tenha sentido falta, ainda que por pouco tempo.

- Eu me sentiria do mesmo modo se fosse você. – Ginny admitiu melancolicamente. Esfregou as mãos enluvadas no rosto e voltou a andar na direção da escola. – Quando precisa voltar?

- Falamos para sua mãe que voltaríamos por volta das sete ou oito horas.

- Então, você ainda tem tempo? – Ginny disse alegremente.

- O que você quer? – Harry perguntou desconfiadamente.

- Tenho um jogo em algumas semanas. Contra Lufa-Lufa, que não está ruim esse ano.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Deixe-me colocar desse modo... Eles acabaram tanto com a Corvinal, que o time de Corvinal sequer desceu para o jantar.

- Qual foi o placar? Trezentos a zero?

- Quase. – Ginny pausou. – Quatrocentos a zero.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

- Caramba.

- Wood deixou alguns diagramas com flechas animadas no vestiário. – Ginny o informou. – São muito úteis. – adicionou.

- Eu tenho pesadelos com esses malditos diagramas. – Harry bufou. – Mas eles ajudam...

- Ajudam com Dennis. Se ele puder ver o que é suposto a fazer, funciona melhor para ele do que se eu tentar explicar.

- E estar cinqüenta pontos atrás de Corvinal na Copa de Quadribol não é um fator contribuinte, absolutamente. – Harry disse secamente.

- Não, é claro que não. – Ginny insistiu, os olhos arregalados em inocência. – Pena que você ainda não pode voar. – murmurou. – Podíamos tentar algumas coisas. – passou pelos portões de Hogwarts e atravessou os jardins, caminhando até o campo de Quadribol. Uma vez dentro dos vestiários, Ginny desabotoou seu agasalho e o tirou, jogando-o em um banco. Seu cachecol, touca e luvas logo seguiram. Harry deixou a porta fechar atrás deles e tirou o próprio agasalho no ar aquecido e úmido do vestiário.

- Ainda tem o cheiro de polimento de vassoura e meias suadas. – disse saudosamente, sentando em um dos bancos com uma perna de cada lado. Ginny se sentou da frente dele, se remexendo até estar acomodada entre as coxas de Harry, enquanto convocava um dos antigos diagramas de Wood. Harry a deixou se remexer até que encontrasse uma posição confortável, antes de passar os braços ao redor de sua cintura. - Você não me trouxe até aqui só para falar sobre estratégias de Quadribol, certo?

Ginny cutucou o diagrama com a ponta da varinha.

- Seus poderes de dedução me surpreendem. - disse lentamente. - Eles te ensinaram isso no Departamento de Aurores?

Harry correu uma mão por sob o pesado cabelo de Ginny e o afastou, revelando a sua nuca. Ele a mordiscou, sob a orelha, fazendo Ginny rir um pouco, mas inclinou a cabeça para o lado, para lhe dar mais acesso, de qualquer modo.

- Sim. Sim, ensinaram. - ele murmurou contra sua pele. - E eu preciso dizer, antes de as coisas irem além, que esse é o cenário de maior estereótipo para um encontro meio ilegal...

A cabeça de Ginny se apoiou no ombro dele.

- Certo. Porque ninguém nunca veio se amassar aqui antes. - tremeu quando uma mão de Harry escorregava por sob seu agasalho e corria por seu estômago. - Pelo menos não é uma sala de aula abandonada. - ela pressionou os lábios na lateral do maxilar dele.

- Ou a torre de astronomia... - Harry sibilou quando ela encontrou um local particularmente sensível.

Ginny se virou, de modo que pudesse encarar Harry, e começou a puxar a barra de sua camiseta para fora do jeans.

- Então... Tem alguma cicatriz nova para exibir?

**-x-**

Katie virou o botão do rádio distraidamente, procurando por algo — qualquer coisa — que a permitisse ignorar a conversa que tivera com sua mãe sobre George, que ecoava em sua mente de novo e de novo. Doía admitir a possibilidade de que nada que fizesse seria o bastante para fazer George feliz, mas, ao mesmo tempo, mentalmente ela se punia por contribuir para a infelicidade de George. O som de alguém batendo em sua porta fez Katie rapidamente abaixar o som do rádio. Abriu a porta para seu vizinho, parado no pequeno patamar.

- Desculpe, senhor Grevas... O som estava muito alto?

- Não. - o homem mais velho disse alegremente. - Mas eu estava imaginando o que uma jovem tão bonita quanto você estava fazendo sozinha em um sábado à tarde.

Katie sorriu fracamente.

- Não estava com vontade de sair. - respondeu.

- Não tem tido vontade de sair nas últimas semanas. - o senhor Grevas destacou.

- Não é como se eu saísse muito antes de Martin e eu pararmos de nos ver. E eu tenho trabalhado bastante.

- Seu amigo não tem visitado, também. - o homem mais velho comentou distraidamente. - Aquele com o cabelo todo ruivo...?

- George? Erm... Não. - Katie traçou os desenhos do chão com a ponta do pé.

- Você tem algum plano para hoje?

Katie balançou a cabeça.

- Não.

O senhor Grevas sorriu alegremente.

- Bem, então! Você pode vir ao meu apartamento para o chá. - ele gesticulou para a porta aberto do outro lado do patamar.

Katie olhou para sua camiseta gasta do time de Quadribol de Grifinória.

- Eu não estou realmente vestida para visitar...

- Besteira. - o senhor Grevas dispensou. - Você está ótima. Divirta um velho por uma tarde.

Katie assentiu.

- Tudo bem. - tirou as pantufas e colocou o par de tamanco gasto, que estava perto da porta e atravessou o patamar até o apartamento do senhor Grevas. Enquanto ele rodeava a pequena cozinha, Katie vagou pela sala de estar, parando para examinar as fotografias ajeitadas sobre a lareira. Pegou uma pequena fotografia trouxa, preta e branca, estudando a jovem mulher de cabelo preso, sorrindo timidamente. - Senhor Grevas? Quem é essa? - perguntou.

O senhor Grevas colocou uma bandeja de sanduíches, bolinhos e bolo na pequena mesa próxima a janela.

- Oh, essa é minha primeira esposa. Amelia. Ela era uma trouxa.

- O que aconteceu com ela? - Katie perguntou curiosamente.

- Oh... - o senhor Grevas voltou para a cozinha para pegar o bule de chá. - Ela morreu há muitos anos. - ele olhou para a foto, seus olhos ficando úmidos. - Em mil novecentos e quarenta e quatro. - ele colocou o bule sobre a mesa e serviu uma xícara para Katie. - Como gosta do seu chá, querida?

- Com leite, por favor. - Katie respondeu distraidamente. - Sinto muito sobre sua esposa...

- Eu devia voltar um pouco. - senhor Grevas murmurou, se servindo de chá. - Venha, sente-se e coma, e eu irei lhe contar. - Katie se sentou de frente para ele e pegou um sanduíche. - Eu devo voltar um pouco... O quanto você sabe da história trouxa?

- Mais do que a maioria. - Katie cedeu.

- Maravilhoso. O que sabe sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial?

- De mil novecentos e trinta e nove a mil novecentos e quarenta e cinco. - Katie respondeu. - Envolveu a maior parte dos países do mundo, divididos em duas facções, os Aliados e o Eixo. A Grã-Bretanha lutou como parte das forças Aliadas com os Estados Unidos e União Soviética.

- Impressionante. - o senhor Grevas disse.

- Meu pai é tutor e tem uma biblioteca em Oxborough.

- Bem, como você sabe, o mundo mágico não interfere nos problemas dos Trouxas. Algo como Prime Directive. ¹

- O quê? - mentalmente, Katie repassou todas as aulas de História da Magia que se lembrava, mas esse não era um termo que conseguisse se lembrar.

- Deixa para lá. - senhor Grevas suspirou. - Entretanto, nós ouvimos sobre as coisas horríveis que estavam acontecendo no continente Europeu. Coisas terríveis. Então, alguns de nós se voluntariaram para ajudar o exército trouxa. O Ministro da Magia da época conseguiu comunicar isso ao Primeiro Ministro Britânico. Fomos informados de um plano dos Aliados em invadir o noroeste da França, em uma tentativa de libertar o continente. Não fizemos muito, além de colocar alguns feitiços de proteção em algumas unidades de soldados. A invasão de Normandia ² era a maior esperança de virar as coisas na guerra. De todo modo, eu ainda estava no noroeste da França quando os Alemães bombardearam Londres quase uma semana depois da invasão. Amelia foi uma das casualidades. Demorou semanas para eu descobrir.

- Quanto tempo foram casados? - Katie perguntou.

- Apenas alguns anos. - senhor Grevas tomou um gole de chá. - Eu consegui me casar novamente. - convocou outra foto da lareira. - Violet.

Katie aceitou a foto que lhe era oferecida.

- Foi difícil para ela? Viver com o fantasma de Amelia?

- A princípio. Mas uma vez, após uma briga, ela me disse que se não tivesse sido por Amelia, eu não seria o homem que era.

Katie franziu o cenho e devolveu a foto para o senhor Grevas.

- Bem pensado. - murmurou.

- Pobre Violet. Ela agüentou bastante besteiras minhas. - senhor Grevas disse com um tom de arrependimento. - Demorou um pouco para que eu parasse de compará-la a Amelia. - se balançou e colocou as duas fotos no parapeito da janela. - Então, por que seu amigo George não veio ultimamente? Ele parecia gostar de você.

- Você deve ter bastante tempo livre nas mãos. - Katie comentou secamente. - Você parece saber de tudo o que acontece por aqui.

- Ah... - embaraçado, senhor Grevas tomou um gole de chá. - Bem. Eu não tenho uma televisão desde que me mudei para o Beco Diagonal, depois que Violet morreu. Não trabalho. E a maioria do que passa no rádio é porcaria. Então eu leio a maior parte do tempo. E você é uma jovem que mora sozinha. E, enquanto eu tenho certeza de que você é completamente capaz de se cuidar, ficar de olho em você me faz me sentir um pouco melhor.

Katie se inclinou por cima da mesa e beijou a bochecha do homem.

- Obrigada, senhor Grevas.

O senhor Grevas deu um tapinha gentil na bochecha de Katie.

- Então, como você se sente por George?

Katie olhou para um pedaço de bolo, antes de dar uma mordida.

- Não tenho certeza. - finalmente disse. - Quero dizer, eu... Gosto dele, isso é... Mas...

- Mas o quê?

Cegamente, Katie pegou sua xícara.

- Temo tê-lo tratado muito mal.

- Por que...? - senhor Grevas incentivou.

- Por que ele me chamou para sair com ele. Não muito depois do ano novo... - falou, se interrompendo embaraçadamente.

- Ah... - senhor Grevas murmurou em compressão. - Eu ouvi falar do que aconteceu na festa no Caldeirão Furado...

Katie corou.

- Sim, bem. - murmurou. - De todo modo, quando ele me chamou para sair, eu rejeitei. Disse que nós dois e o fantasma do irmão dele em um relacionamento era demais. - adicionou, se encolhendo em humilhação, se lembrando do que o senhor Grevas tinha dito sobre o que sua segunda esposa eventualmente sentira pela primeira.

Senhor Grevas não disse nada. Ele apenas olhou Katie de modo penetrante e olhou pela janela. Luzes saiam pela janela da loja, iluminando a rua coberta de neve.

- Ele está naquela loja dele. - ele falou para Katie.

- Oh... - Katie pegou um sanduíche e o comeu lentamente, mantendo os olhos longe da janela.

Senhor Grevas sorriu.

- Vá em frente... - ele disse, inclinando a cabeça na direção da janela. Os olhos de Katie se ergueram para encontrar os dele e ele indicou a janela mais uma vez. Katie se ergueu e correu para a porta.

- Obrigada! – falou sinceramente, antes de sair pela porta e descer metade das escadas, antes de seu bom senso aparecer. _Não posso ir ver George vestida assim!_ Pensou, olhando para sua camiseta e jeans gastos. Voltou para seu apartamento, pegou a primeira roupa que suas mãos encontraram e as vestiu, correndo um pente pelo cabelo e rapidamente escovou os dentes, antes de descer correndo as escadas e ir para a rua. Não parou até passar pela porta da loja.

George estava sentado no banquinho alto atrás do balcão, sua bochecha apoiada em uma mão, uma xícara de chá perto de seu cotovelo, franzindo o cenho para as colunas de números no livro de couro. Ele olhou para Katie por um momento, seus olhos correndo por ela.

- Não está um pouco por fora? – ele perguntou distraidamente.

Surpresa, Katie olhou para suas roupas. Tinha esquecido seu agasalho e estava usando uma saia e uma blusa que combinavam mais com a primavera ou o verão.

- Estava com pressa. – murmurou.

- Obviamente. – George desceu do banco e foi para os fundos. – Não vá a lugar nenhum. – disse por cima dos ombros, enquanto atravessava as cortinas púrpuras. Rapidamente voltou com o livro de Katie, que tinha levado do apartamento dela sem perceber no ano novo. Em silêncio, o deslizou pelo balcão, mas Katie não fez menção de pegá-lo.

- Eu sinto muito... – ela começou. – Pelo o que eu disse sobre estar com você. Foi... – encolheu os ombros, sentindo o rosto esquentar. – Eu estava errada. Você não seria você sem... – pigarreou. – Sem Fred. E eu não devia... Bem, eu não devia ter usado isso contra você. – Katie parou de falar e olhou para os pés. Ainda conseguia sentir os olhos de George fixos em si. – Bem, então... – murmurou, quando o silêncio se tornou mais do que conseguia agüentar, e se virou para ir embora.

Não foi até a porta ser fechada que George percebeu que Katie tinha deixado livro no balcão. Olhou para o livro até sua visão começar a embaçar, a voz de Charlie ecoando em sua mente. _Se Fred estivesse aqui, eu nunca ia ouvir o fim disso por estragar tudo... Se Fred __estivesse__ aqui, eu nem ia estar pensando em ir atrás dela..._

- Certo, mano... – disse suavemente para a loja vazia. – Acho que essa deve ser minha última chance... – pegou o livro e correu atrás dela, seguindo-a pela rua. – Katie! – passou pelas pessoas, que se apressavam para ir para casa com suas compras, até chegar ao prédio de Katie. Correu as escadas até o apartamento dela e bateu na porta, ofegando. – Você esqueceu seu livro. – falou quando ela abriu a porta.

Katie aceitou o livro.

- Obrigada... – ficaram parados, imersos em um silêncio desconfortável até que uma voz abafada o interrompeu.

- Oh, pelo amor de Godric, beije-a logo!

Katie se assustou e colocou uma mão sobre a boca, rindo. George seguiu o olhar dela até a porta do outro lado do patamar. Sob a porta, estava um fio cor-de-pele. Virou-se para Katie e passou mais um momento a examinando, antes de dar um passo em sua direção, sua mão livre enrolando-se no cabelo dela, enquanto entravam no apartamento de Katie.

Do outro lado do patamar, o senhor Grevas fez um brinde ao teto com uma pequena taça de vinho, enquanto ligava o rádio. Melodia preencheu o cômodo.

- Às vezes, só é necessário um empurrão na direção certa, não é, Amelia...?

**-x-**

George afastou sua boca da curva do pescoço de Katie.

- Essa não é uma transa do tipo 'oh, pobre George, nunca transou com uma garota', é? – rosnou.

As mãos de Katie conseguiram abrir o jeans dele e ela os puxou pelas pernas de George.

- É claro que não! – brigou. – Não seja ridículo!

- Brilhante. – murmurou, conseguindo desabotoar a saia de Katie sem rasgá-la. A saia foi para o chão e Katie a chutou para o lado. Tentou escorregar a camisa dele pelos ombros, mas tinha se esquecido de abrir os punhos. George soltou Katie e, impacientemente, passou as mãos pela manga, jogando a peça de roupa para o lado. Olhou para a camisa de Katie, para a fila de pequenos botões, que zombavam suas mãos trêmulas. Tentou passar o botão de cima pelo buraco, mas seus dedos não pareciam capazes de fazer isso da maneira correta.

- Oh, apenas rasgue a maldita coisa! – ela exclamou. – É para isso que o _Reparo_ serve.

- Se você diz. – George murmurou, pegando um punhado do tecido em cada mão e o puxou. A camisa rasgada correu pelos ombros de Katie, deixando-a parada em frente a George usado apenas seu sutiã e calcinha. Ele começou a guiá-la para trás, seguindo-a até que ambos caíssem na cama dela. Atordoado, puxou a calcinha rosada pela curva de seu quadril e as tirou. Tirou sua boxer e separou as coxas de Katie com os joelhos.

Errando um pouco, escorregou para dentro de Katie, incapaz de escutar o guincho de surpresa dela por causa do barulho em seus ouvidos.

- Abra os olhos. – exigiu, satisfeito em ver os olhos dela se abrirem. – Quem você ama? – sibilou com cada estocada contra ela. – Quem você ama?

Katie flexionou os joelhos e passou as pernas ao redor da cintura de George, seu corpo dolorido para encontrar o dele.

- Você. – ofegou. – Eu amo você.

George ficou tenso e seus dentes rangeram, e ele começou a se mover mais lentamente.

- Isso é bom. – disse ofegante. Não sabia o que tinha lhe acontecido, mas ele precisava ter Katie, tomá-la. Ela era sua agora. Correu os dedos de uma mão pelo rosto dela. – Eu amo você... – sentiu seu corpo convulsionar em uma sensação familiar, e ainda assim completamente desconhecida, antes de ficar esparramado sobre Katie, seus corpos ainda entrelaçados.

Pegou alguns minutos para permitir que sua respiração voltasse ao normal, seu rosto escondido na curva do pescoço de Katie, sentindo sua pulsação contra a bochecha. Lentamente, George virou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos de Katie, com as pálpebras pesadas e trêmulas.

- Sinto muito. – ofegou.

- Pelo quê? – ela murmurou.

- Eu não tive a intenção de ser tão... – um dos ombros de George se ergueu levemente. – Você está bem? – perguntou, ansiedade preenchendo sua voz.

Um sorriso passou pelo rosto de Katie.

- Sim...

George conseguiu mover seu corpo para um lado de Katie, seus braços ao redor dela.

- A próxima vez... – suspirou sonolentamente. – Melhor...

Katie se encolheu um pouco quando a mão de George correu pelo lado de dentro de sua coxa. Sua mão afastou a dele.

- Não...

- Não o quê? Tocar você? – ele perguntou incredulamente, colocando sua mão onde estava antes.

- Sim... Não... – Katie se mexeu na direção de George. – Sou gorducha aí... Sempre fui...

George se ergueu em um cotovelo e olhou para Katie.

- Você tem curvas. – anunciou. – Nos lugares certos. – deixou sua mão subir mais. – Se eu ficasse excitado com vassouras, eu estaria em outro lugar, me masturbando com a minha vassoura, vendo fotos de Troquilhos.

Katie riu.

- Acho que há algumas pessoas no Ministério que olham feio para esse tipo de comportamento.

- Tenho certeza que sim.

As próprias mãos de Katie correram por George, a palma correndo por ele. Olhou-o.

- Leia para mim...

- O quê? Agora?

- Sim. Agora. – Katie saiu da cama e foi até a sala de estar, pegando o livro que George tinha trazido antes. O levou para o quarto, onde o candelabro iluminava fracamente o ambiente. Encolheu-se na cama, ao lado de George, sua cabeça no ombro dele, folheando o livro. – Esse aqui... – falou, passando o livro para ele.

George o aceitou, e sentiu suas sobrancelhas se erguerem em surpresa, enquanto seus olhos corriam pelas palavras. Tinha lido isso para Katie quando ela estivera inconsciente. Envergonhado, pigarreou.

– Uma mulher espera por mim, ela contém tudo, nada está faltando... – sentiu seu rosto corar e olhou para Katie. – Tem certeza...?

- Por favor...

George assentiu e seus olhos voltaram para a página. Continuou a ler, as frases intercaladas com pausas cheias de beijos — exigentes, necessitados, mas sempre ansioso. E George continuou a ler.

- Eu sou para você, e você é para mim, não apenas para o nosso bem, mas o bem dos outros, envoltos com seus maiores sonhos de heróis e poetas... – parou e olhou para Katie. – Isso parece tão mais tolo quando você está acordada, fique sabendo.

- Por quê...?

- É tão... – George correu o dedo pela ponta da capa do livro. – Nu. – terminou pateticamente.

Katie sentiu uma onda de risadas chegando.

- Considerando o que acabamos de fazer, você vai se preocupar com um poema?

George deixou o livro de lado e dedilhou as costas de Katie.

- Por que a diferença é – começou, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos dela. – nós dois estamos acordados... E é muito mais que isso... – murmurou, sua mão livre se movendo em um gesto para indicar a cama.

- Eu falei sério... – Katie disse suavemente. Ela não tinha que explicar a George do que estava falando.

George deu um sorriso torto.

- Há quanto tempo?

Katie suspirou e se mexeu até estar parcialmente sobre George, seu queixo apoiado no peito dele.

- Não sei de verdade... Mas depois que você parou de falar comigo, no começo do ano... – Katie encolheu os ombros. – Senti sua falta. – disse simplesmente.

- Apenas sentiu minha falta?

Katie se sentou sobre o quadril de George, uma perna de cada lado dele, seu rosto preso entre as mãos dela.

- Senti sua falta. – disse simplesmente. – Sempre foi você e eu fui muito tola para perceber. Ou eu apenas não queria ver. – Katie admitiu. – Por que, e se isso não funcionar? Eu vou perder meu melhor amigo...

George a puxou Katie para um beijo. Respirou fundo e lambeu seus lábios subitamente secos. Falar a Katie que a amava era difícil o bastante. Colocar-se em uma posição para perder alguém que amava, o aterrorizava. Havia centenas de coisas que podiam acontecer com Katie em bases diárias, e enquanto nenhuma delas envolvesse magia negra, os resultados lhe dariam outro túmulo para visitar.

- Mas não vamos saber se não tentarmos... – disse hesitantemente. Abaixou a cabeça até que ela estivesse sobre o ombro dela, seus braços ao redor da cintura de Katie. – Eu acho que eu... Eu gostaria de tentar... – sussurrou.

**-x-**

Os olhos de George se abriram. Uma das mãos de Katie estava sobre seu peito. Traçou os contornos da mão dela com os olhos. Era pequena e fina, mas George não tinha percebido que uma mão podia comunicar mais do que palavras podiam — murmurando contra sua pele em uma súplica espalmada; se fechando com o mesmo desespero de alguém que se afogava; dedos apertando sua pele em exigência, indispostos a aceitar um 'espere' como resposta.

Decididamente, era uma sensação estranha para George estar dividindo a cama com alguém. Não fazia isso desde que ele e Fred eram pequenos. Estava intensamente ciente de seu corpo em relação ao de Katie. O som de sua respiração. A sensação da respiração dela em seu ombro. Ele quase estava com medo de se mexer, caso a acordasse. As mãos que o tinham levado a um ponto longe de pensamentos coerentes, agora estava quietas e paradas, descansando após a satisfação.

Cuidadosamente, George virou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e olhou para o rosto adormecido de Katie. Além de quão estranho era dormir na mesma cama que ela, ele percebeu que o resto não parecera nem um pouco estranho.

_Continua..._

**-x-**

¹ Esse é um termo de Star Trek, que eu não faço a mínima para o que quer dizer, desde que não assisto/assisti.

² Região ao norte da França.

³ George leu "Uma Mulher Espera Por Mim", de Walt Whitman, encontrado na obra "Leaves of Grass". Peço desculpas pela péssima tradução; poemas não são meu forte.

**-x-**

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior!

Para quem perguntou sobre a freqüência de atualização: uma vez por semana, normalmente na sexta-feira (no mais tardar, domingo). Só essa semana me deu vontade de ser boazinha e colocar dois capítulos.

Quanto à enquete no meu perfil, me foi sugerido passar o link da autora para que vocês pudessem ler as sinopses e decidir qual ordem que a tradução deveria ser feita.

Quem souber inglês, é só ir nos "autores favoritos" no meu perfil e fuçar no perfil da Little0bird.

Como várias pessoas já comentaram brevemente que não entendem inglês, e as sinopses são relativamente curtas, vou colocar aqui para vocês decidirem, e elas vão ser colocadas na ordem de leitura sugerida pela autora (e tradução meia boca, por que ainda não traduzi "oficialmente" as sinopses):

**More Than Words** (em andamento, atualmente conta com 10 capítulos): Ginny, Harry, Ron e Hermione se encontram enfrentando um novo desafio – a fase adulta. Segue os eventos de "The First Day".

**Tree Houses and Daisies** (13 capítulos, completa): Ron e Hermione nas semanas após retornarem à Toca.

**Nightdress** (one-shot, completa): aniversários são eventos importantes para os Weasleys.

**Practice Kit** (one-shot, completa): é uma noite de encontro. Com comida tailandesa!

**Invitations **(one-shot, completa): quem Harry e Ginny deixarão fora da lista de convidados para seu casamento?

**With My Body** (dois capítulos, completa): não há uma sinopse.

**Snitches, Bubbles and Pizza** (one-shot, completa): ao final de um longo dia, tudo o que Ginny quer é uma bebida gelada e um banho quente.

**Firewhisky Advice** (10 capítulos, completa): as coisas estão prestes a mudar para nosso herói! Se passa alguns meses depois de "Snitches".

**Burning Down The House** (21 capítulos, completa): algumas coisas vem facilmente para algumas pessoas. Aí, há Ron e Hermione.

**Making Mistakes** (29 capítulos, completa): a história de como Albus Severus Potter nasceu.

**Lilies In Autumn** (15 capítulos, completa): Harry e Ginny se vêm em uma situação familiar.

**There'll Be Bluebirds** (em andamento, atualmente conta com 32 capítulos): em uma tarde tediante, Teddy Lupin encontra os diários de seu pai. Ordem da Fênix, Príncipe Mestiço e Relíquias da Morte sob a perspectiva de Remus Lupin.

**Questions and Answers** (em andamento, atualmente conta com 88 capítulos): quando o passado e o presente colidem com as crianças Potter/Weasley...

**Out In The Open**: (em andamento, atualmente conta com 3 capítulos): Dudley Dursley manteve várias coisas escondidas de sua família e das pessoas ao seu redor. Mas não mais. – _a autora não localizou essa fanfiction na ordem das anteriores, mas eu diria que ela se encaixa em algum lugar entre "Lilies In Autumn" e "Questions and Answers". _

As one-shot já estão todas devidamente traduzidas, e as outras fanfictions se encontram em diferentes estágios de tradução.

Agora, sabendo disso, votem na enquete, se não vou fazer o que me der na telha, gostem ou não! Hahaha

Obrigada mais uma vez e até sexta/sábado! (:

P.S.: eu não estava ciente que quem não tem cadastro não pode votar na enquete, então se esse for seu caso, deixe sua opinião nos comentários, que quando eu fechá-la, eu adiciono esses votos ao resultado final! (:


	44. In Pursuit Of

**Capítulo Quarenta e Quatro**

**In Pursuit Of**

Os olhos de George se abriram e ele se viu esparramado na cama de Katie, um braço sob a cabeça dela e uma perna entre as delas. Ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o pequeno relógio do outro lado da cama. Passava das seis da manhã. George deixou sua cabeça cair novamente no travesseiro e esfregou o nariz na nuca de Katie, inalando o perfume de sua pele aquecida, antes de começar o processo de gentilmente sair da cama sem acordar Katie. Relutantemente, saiu de sob o cobertor e quase choramingo com a perda do calor do corpo de Katie. Encontrou sua boxer e a colocou.

- Onde 'ta indo? – Katie perguntou sonolentamente.

George se sentou na ponta da cama e afastou o cabelo de Katie do rosto dela.

- Shhh. Volte a dormir. Preciso ir para casa. – murmurou. – Já dei muitos sustos à minha mãe, ultimamente. – adicionou.

- Te vejo mais tarde? – Katie perguntou esperançosamente.

- Sim.

- Vem para o chá? Lá pelas seis?

- Parece ótimo. – George se inclinou e a beijou. – Preciso ir. – colocou o cobertor sobre os ombros de Katie e se levantou. Foi para a sala de estar e encontrou sua calça e camisa emboladas no chão e os pegou, fazendo uma careta para o quão amassadas estavam. Rapidamente se vestiu e colocou os pés nos tênis, e procurou por seu agasalho. Estava perto da porta, então se inclinou para pegá-lo enquanto abria a porta, e o passou pela cabeça e saiu do apartamento. Fechou a porta suavemente e hesitou no patamar, antes de bater na porta da frente. Ela foi aberta para revelar o vizinho de Katie, enrolado em um roupão.

- Você é um velho intrometido e desocupado. – George disse simplesmente. – Obrigado. – desceu correndo as escadas e aparatou assim que saiu do prédio.

Aproximou-se cuidadosamente d'A Toca. Molly estava sentada à mesa, sua costumeira xícara de chá perto de seu cotovelo. George abriu a porta dos fundos e puxou uma cadeira à mesa. Molly ergueu os olhos da revista e olhou para George de uma maneira que o fazia achar que ela sabia tudo o que ele estava pensando no momento. Preparou-se para o sermão, mas Molly meramente ergueu o bule e inclinou a cabeça em pergunta. George assentiu mudamente, e Molly acenou a varinha para o armário. Uma xícara e um pires pousaram na frente dele e Molly encheu a xícara. George se ocupou em adicionar açúcar e leite a seu chá, evitando o olhar intenso de sua mãe. Tomou um gole de chá e colocou a xícara na mesa, ajeitando os ombros.

- Passei a noite na casa da Katie. – disse rapidamente, antes que perdesse a coragem. – E você não pode me dar um sermão, por que eu sou mais velho do que você e o papai eram. – falou sem pensar. Quando seus pais tinham sua idade, eles já tinham Bill e logo teriam Charlie. E todos estavam mais que cientes do número de meses entre o aniversário de Bill e o dia do casamento de Molly e Arthur.

George tomou outro gole de chá.

- Em um mês, vou ter vinte e um anos. – disse. – Katie foi... É... Minha... – tomou outro gole de chá. – Primeira. – murmurou. Esperou, se encolhendo um pouco em antecipação em relação à reação de sua mãe.

As sobrancelhas de Molly se ergueram em surpresa, mas ela meramente inclinou a cabeça para o lado, dando a George um olhar confuso que ela daria a um bolo que tinha caído no momento em que fora tirado do forno. Continuou a tomar o chá, olhando reflexivamente para seu filho, que se remexeu em óbvio desconforto. Colocou a xícara no pires com um suave _click_, antes de se erguer, tirando a varinha do bolso de seu roupão. O canto de sua boca se ergueu quando George visivelmente se encolheu. Mas ela a acenou para o pequeno armário perto da pia e um pequeno jarro de vidro voou até sua mão. George reconheceu a pasta que ele e Fred tinham desenvolvido para tratar os pequenos ferimentos causados na loja depois que os remédios usuais se provaram inúteis para a tarefa. Ela colocou o jarro na mesa, perto da xícara de George e gentilmente o fez inclinar a cabeça, dedilhando a marca sob onde sua orelha costumava estar.

- Você pode querer usar essa pasta antes dos outros levantarem. – falou. – De outro modo, não será deixado em paz. – Molly suspirou. George corou e pegou o pequeno jarro da mesa, enquanto sua outra mão voava até a lateral de seu pescoço. Molly correu a mão pelo cabelo dele algumas vezes, como fizera quando ele era pequeno e esperava ele se acalmar e tirar um cochilo depois do almoço. Ela ergueu seu queixo com o indicador e olhou para ele, seu rosto subitamente sério. – Tome cuidado, certo? – disse quietamente e, antes que pudesse piscar, ela já tinha ido, desaparecendo escadas à cima para se lavar, antes de voltar a descer para fazer o café da manhã. Ficou a observando com a boca aberta por um momento, antes de sentir um peso no estômago.

Havia um feitiço que podia evitar a gravidez, se feito corretamente. E George se lembrava claramente do dia que Arthur tinha ensinado esse feitiço a ele e Fred. Havia apenas um pequeno problema...

Ele não conseguia se lembrar se Katie usara o feitiço.

Por que George sabia com certeza de que ele não o tinha usado na noite anterior.

**-x-**

George colocou o prato na pia cheia de água quente e sabão, esfregando um pano sobre a superfície do prato. Harry, ele tinha notado, usualmente lavava a louça à mão, uma tarefa que George pensara que Harry teria parado de fazer uma vez que fosse capaz de usar magia fora da escola — se por nenhum outro motivo que não o prazer de nunca mais precisar ser lembrado de seu passado. Mas Harry dizia que era tranqüilizante, maquinal até, e uma das coisas que ele podia fazer para acalmar seus pensamentos. Ele até tinha chegado ao ponto de admitir que, quando as coisas não estavam indo bem no Ministério, Harry sentia que lavar a louça para Molly depois do jantar lhe dava uma pequena sensação de que tinha conseguido concluir alguma coisa — qualquer coisa — quando via a pilha de pratos e talheres diminuir e reaparecer do outro lado como algo transformado. Era sistemático.

- George? – Katie o cutucou com o cotovelo, um pano de pratos na mão. – Você vai apagar os enfeites do meu prato?

- O quê? Oh... – George enxaguou o prato e o passou para Katie.

Katie começou a secá-lo e o colocou no armário atrás deles.

- Um nuque por seus pensamentos? – perguntou.

George riu suavemente.

- Não valem tanto. – pegou outro prato e o colocou na pia, abaixando um pouco a cabeça para que Katie não pudesse ver sua expressão pensativa em seu rosto. Não havia muito que eles consideravam proibido, pelo menos no que se tratava de tópicos de conversas, mas ele se sentia estranho trazendo a tona o tópico de controle de natalidade com ela. George não se considerava certinho, também, embora houvesse certas coisas que ele achava que cruzavam uma linha imaginária em sua cabeça de coisas que deviam permanecer pessoais. Ele não queria ouvir um monte de besteiras sobre ciclos e poções; e a indiferença com que Ron descrevera detalhadamente naquela tarde o método que usava com Hermione, deixara George um pouco trêmulo. Ele sabia que devia pelo menos tentar abordar o assunto com Katie, mas todas as vezes que tentava, as palavras morriam em sua garganta.

- Você está bem? – a voz preocupada de Katie interrompeu seus pensamentos. – Você parece que vai passar mal. – o olhou com preocupação. – Os sanduíches estavam bons? – cuidadosamente, tirou o resto de um sanduíche de um prato e o cheirou. – Eu os fiz do mesmo jeito que minha mãe faz...

- Não, os sanduíches estavam bons. – George garantiu rapidamente.

Katie dobrou o pano de prato e esticou todas as rugas dele.

- Você se arrependeu de se envolver comigo, então? – perguntou, um nó na garganta. O pano foi torcido entre seus dedos, os nós lentamente ficando brancos.

- Não! – George insistiu. Balançou a cabeça. – Não é nada. Só estou meio que... Pensando... Sobre algumas coisas. – disse pateticamente. Balançou-se um pouco como um cachorro e tentou sorrir alegremente para ela, então se voltou para a pia, colocando os copos na água. Pulou quando a mão de Katie correu por suas costas e um pouco de água caiu em seus sapatos. – Não podemos fazer isso de novo! – deixou escapar.

Katie olhou para George por um longo momento.

- Não podemos... O quê? Ler poesia um para o outro? – perguntou confusa

- Bem, se é assim que quer chamar. – George resmungou. – E eu não quero dizer que não podemos mais fazer, mas eu não me lembro de usar nenhum tipo feitiço para que você... Nós... Não... – gesticulou para sua barriga com a mão, formando um grande arco, ilustrando a curva de uma mulher grávida. – Você usou um feitiço? – perguntou.

Os lábios de Katie se torceram, mas ela meramente disse:

- Não. – encostou um quadril no balcão. – Você quer saber do que minha mãe chama as pessoas que contam com feitiços? – perguntou em tom de conversa.

- Do quê?

- Mãe e pai. – Katie mordeu o lábio, tentando não rir. George empalideceu visivelmente. – Está tudo bem. – Katie disse, lhe dando um tapinha reconfortante no braço.

George se voltou para a pia.

- Uma vez é o suficiente, sabe. – murmurou sombriamente. – Olhe para meus pais. – adicionou. – De agora em diante, tudo o que puder ser coberto, será. – afirmou com veemência.

- Certo. – Katie concordou. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e depositou um beijo no maxilar de George. – Eu tenho tudo sob controle. Não se preocupe. – falou.

George apertou os olhos para ela, tentando julgar a veracidade dessa afirmação. Enquanto nunca ouvira falar de qualquer coisa que Katie pudesse fazer, além daquele feitiço infernal, ele supôs que ela estava falando a verdade. Podia ser algo parecido com o que Molly provavelmente usava. George podia não ter um conhecimento particularmente vasto no assunto, mas até mesmo ele sabia que seus pais não eram exatamente celibatários. Mais que isso, tinha sido efetivo. Ginny tinha sido a última deles e, até onde George sabia, não existira nem o cheiro de talco desde que Ginny saíra das fraldas. Ele não tinha um motivo para não acreditar em Katie. George relaxou levemente e assentiu.

- Tudo bem.

**-x-**

A professora Trentham parou Ginny quando ela estava indo para sua primeira aula.

- Senhorita Weasley, que horas é seu horário livro hoje? – perguntou vividamente.

- As três. Depois de Herbologia.

- Hmm. Você vai querer parar e se lavar primeiro.

- Por quê? – Ginny puxou a pesada mochila para cima em seu ombro.

- Os capitães e proprietários de três times de Quadribol expressaram interesse em te recrutar.

- Quais times? – Ginny perguntou rapidamente.

Trentham se permitiu sorrir um pouco.

- Tutshill, Kenmare e Holydead. O que vai acontecer, é que cada time irá lhe apresentar suas ofertas. Você não vai ter de responder imediatamente. E, talvez, depois de ouvir a oferta dos outros, um time pode aumentar um pouco a dele. Se eles sentirem que você está se fazendo de difícil, isso é.

Ginny parou no corredor lotado.

-E você sugere que eu me faça de difícil?

- Eu não sugiro nada do tipo, senhorita Weasley. – Trentham disse recatadamente. – Eu meramente sinto que você deve pesar cada opção e escolher a que lhe beneficiar mais. E eu espero que você não aceite algo apenas por que está sendo oferecido. – disse secamente.

Ginny assentiu.

- Entendo. – começou a andar na direção da sala de Poções. – Obrigada, professora.

- Mais uma coisa, senhorita Weasley. – Trentham começou. – Você é boa. Muito boa.

- Foi o que ouvi dizer. – Ginny falou secamente.

- Cuidado com a língua, mocinha. – Trentham repreendeu. Ela continuou. – Eu não nasci ontem. Eu já vi alunos que se permitiram serem pressionados a aceitarem posições para as quais não eram maduros o bastante para lidar ou não tinham as habilidades necessárias para aproveitar. Se eles são bons em desenvolver talentos, de duas, uma: ou vão te oferecer uma posição no time de treino, com a intenção de te promover para os reservas e para o time, eventualmente; ou, se eles sentirem que você é boa demais para perder tempo no time de treino, você vai ser colocada como reserva. Está tudo bem ter seu tempo para decidir algo.

- E isso não é se fazer de difícil? – Ginny bufou ceticamente.

- Não, senhorita Weasley. – a professora Trentham parou no final do corredor. – Isso é apenas bom senso. Algo que você parecer ter em maior quantidade que a maioria das pessoas de sua idade.

Ginny balançou a cabeça, rindo para si mesma.

- Ajuda quando você é a mais nova de sete filhos. – murmurou para si mesma. Era verdade, na maior parte. Ginny tinha aprendido rapidamente, quando criança, que qualquer coisa que os gêmeos ou Ron fizessem para irritar seus pais, ela devia fazer o oposto.

- Três e meia na sala dos funcionários, então, senhorita Weasley. – Trentham disse apenas e entrou na sala de Transfiguração.

O resto do dia passou como um borrão para Ginny, mas assim que conseguiu tirar a terra de sob suas unhas, se apresentou à porta da sala dos funcionários. A Professora Trentham estava esperando do lado de fora. Ela acenou a varinha para a porta e conduziu Ginny para dentro do cômodo. Ginny sorriu abertamente para os três adultos sentados ao redor de uma mesa, cheios do que os Elfos da escola consideravam um chá leve.

- Ah, Ginny, você está adiantada. – McGonagall comentou. Gesticulou para a mesa. – Quer uma xícara de chá?

- Sim, por favor. – Ginny colocou sua mochila no chão ao lado da porta e aceitou a xícara que McGonagall lhe ofereceu. Não se deu ao trabalho de adicionou açúcar ou leite ao chá, mas tomou um gole e colocou a xícara de volta ao pires. – Certo. – começou firmemente. – Eu gostaria de começar dizendo que eu quero terminar a escola e prestar meu N.I.E.M.

- Não quer virar outra Willow, então, eh? – Gwenog Jones disse com simplicidade.

-Não. – Ginny se sentou na ponta de uma cadeira e colocou sua xícara na mesa ao lado.

- Eu não vejo isso acontecendo a você. – afirmou um bruxo alto, que mais parecia uma vassoura, com cabelos loiros e espetados. – Eu sou Thomas Pinter, olheiro de Kenmare.

Ginny bufou delicadamente.

- O homem que recrutou Willow também não viu. – retorquiu.

- Touché, Thomas. – zombou outro olheiro. – John McKenzie, Tutshill. – falou para Ginny como apresentação.

Gwenog se escorou contra o encosto da cadeira e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Há diferentes modos que podemos fazer isso. – disse em sua voz dura. – Mas acho que todos temos ofertas similares...? – olhou para Thomas e John com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Acredito que sim. – John respondeu.

- Então, nós podemos discuti-las agora, e você pode se decidir antes de ir jantar, ou cada um nós pode deixar os termos tentadores de seu contrato, e se você decidir jogar com um de nós, você pode nos responder por coruja até o final do prazo.

- Quando é o prazo? – Ginny perguntou.

- Final de março. – Thomas disse. – Vamos fazer os testes em julho para decidir onde te colocar pela temporada, e você se junta ao time no começo de agosto.

- Testes? – Ginny perguntou, correndo as mãos subitamente suadas pela saia do uniforme.

- O time vai mudar daqui até lá. – Gwenog disse. – Alguns jogares serão trocados com outros times, alguns saem, outros se aposentam. Precisamos ver como você se encaixa com o próprio time e se você precisa de tempo como reserva primeiro, antes de se juntar ao time ou se você precisa ir para o time de prática. O pagamento varia com base nisso.

- Entendo. – Ginny assentiu e se levantou. – Acho que eu gostaria de estudar os contratos. – disse calmamente. – Por mim mesma. – pensou ter visto Gwenog sorrir com isso, e aceitou uma grossa pilha de pergaminho de cada uma das pessoas. – Foi um prazer vê-la novamente, senhorita Jones.

- Gwenog.

- Erm... Gwenog... – Ginny apertou as mãos de John e Thomas, antes de sair da sala dos funcionários, olhando para os pergaminhos em suas mãos com um pouco de desanimo. Não achava que um mês era tempo o bastante para estudar os contratos e pesar os pós e os contras de cada time. Esperava que Hermione não estivesse terrivelmente ocupada com seu projeto de Runas Antigas. Por mais que Hermione não entendesse de Quadribol, ela era lógica e era isso que Ginny sentia precisar para ser capaz de tomar a melhor decisão para si. Por que, verdade seja dita, Ginny não se importava para qual time jogava, desde que tivesse a chance de jogar.

**-x-**

Hermione juntou suas coisas, espalhadas sobre a mesa da biblioteca, onde passara a tarde estudando, e as colocou em sua mochila. Foi para a sala de aula de Runas Antigas e colocou sua pesada mochila sobre uma mesa. Dumbledore já estava em seu retrato, seus olhos azuis brilhando.

Hermione pegou um rolo de pergaminho de sua mochila e acenou sua varinha para ele, fazendo-o flutuar em frente ao retrato de Dumbledore. Estudou Dumbledore desconfiadamente, enquanto ele lia sua tradução do "Conto Dos Três Irmãos". Pigarreou, incerta de como abordar o tópico e não faltar com o respeito com o diretor falecido.

- Senhor?

- Sim, senhorita Granger? – Dumbledore olhou para ela por sobre o aro de seus óculos de meia lua.

- Considerando os eventos recentes, o quanto da verdade você está planejando comentar? – perguntou simplesmente. _Lembre-se do que o papai disse... Não ceda..._

- Ainda cuidando do senhor Potter, eu vejo. – a boca de Dumbledore se curvou levemente.

As sobrancelhas de Hermione se juntaram em uma careta.

- Eu não quero que isso atrapalhe a vida dele. – falou. – Se as pessoas soubessem que a Varinha das Varinhas realmente existiu, ele passaria o resto da vida respondendo a desafios, sem nunca ser capaz de viver o tipo de vida que quer por causa disso. É ruim o bastante que tenha passado esse tempo todo vivendo do jeito que vive. Ele acabou de parar de afastar as pessoas. – disse categoricamente.

- Eu estava sob a impressão de que a Varinha das Varinhas não estava mais na posse física do senhor Potter. – Dumbledore respondeu calmamente.

- Não está. – Hermione bufou. – Mas você sabe como é a lenda. Ele vai passar o resto da vida olhando por cima do ombro. – cutucou uma cópia maltratada de _Os Contos de Beedle, O Bardo_ com um dedo. – E se as pessoas colocarem dois e dois juntos, e perceberem que Harry teve a posse das três... Vai ser como toda a besteira do Menino Que Sobreviveu e O Escolhido que ele tentou evitar. Mas dessa vez será pior.

"Não é justo, senhor." Hermione insistiu. "Ele nunca pediu por nada disso. E eu não vou tomar parte em criar um novo fardo para ele." Respirou fundo. _Não tenha medo de dizer e intencionar..._ "Ter essa tradução publicada quando ainda estou na escola, é uma honra, senhor." começou cuidadosamente. "Mas se Harry for mencionado em qualquer parte dos comentários, mesmo que em uma nota de rodapé, então eu devo respeitosamente pedir que o senhor e a professora Babbling escolham outra pessoa para dar esse privilégio."

Dumbledore suspirou pesadamente, mas assentiu.

- Eu tinha intencionado manter o comentário como se esses objetos fossem, de fato, mitológicos. O nome de Harry não será mencionado. – olhou intensamente para Hermione por um momento. – Quantos mais sabem da verdade?

- Ron e eu, com certeza. E eu acho que ele contou à Ginny, mas ela também não vai falar nada.

Dumbledore assentiu.

- Muito bem. Agora, enquanto eu leio seu trabalho...

**-x-**

Harry tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos cansadamente. Era primeiro de março. Um dia significativo. O aniversário de Ron. E o primeiro dia de volta ao trabalho para Harry, desde a explosão em Belfast. A maior parte do tempo fora ocupada com a revisão dos autos das sessões entre os Malfoys e os membros da Suprema Corte. Agora que Harry fora liberado para depor nos julgamentos, o Ministério fora rápido em remarcá-los. E apesar de os depoimentos estarem completos, ainda existiam coisas sobre as quais Draco permanecera em silêncio — isto é, o que tinha acontecido na Torre de Astronomia na noite em que Dumbledore morrera. Ele se recusara a falar qualquer coisa em defesa própria ou confirmar o que Harry tinha dito. Isso fez Harry imaginar por quanto tempo Draco teria sido capaz de resistir à Maldição Imperius. Também o fez imaginar o quão bom o outro era capaz de manter segredos. Draco não parecia ter algo parecido com um confidente. Harry se sentiu ainda mais grato por ter tido o bom senso de escolher Ron como amigo. Ele podia contar praticamente tudo a Ron, e frequentemente o fazia.

- Cansado? – uma voz calma perguntou por cima da parede do cubículo de Harry. Harry colocou os óculos sobre o nariz e a forma de Avery Carmichael entrou em foco.

- Um pouco. – Harry respondeu cuidadosamente, esperando pela inevitável provocação de Avery.

Avery se remexeu e descansou os braços em cima da parede do cubículo.

- Eu tentei te avisar mais cedo. – falou em voz baixa. – Antes da... Bomba explodir. Mas o Patronus...

- Eu entendo. – Harry disse rapidamente. Qualquer tipo de mudança emocional deixava difícil produzir um Patrono na melhor das hipóteses, e ele conseguia imaginar bem demais como Avery devia estar se sentindo quando tentara e falhara em produzir o Patronus, se sentindo mais e mais frenético quando fora incapaz. Também sabia que isso era o mais próximo a um pedido de desculpas que conseguiria de Avery.

- É, bem. – Avery murmurou. – Eu só queria dizer... – assentiu para Harry em uma despedida e desapareceu em seu próprio cubículo. Harry balançou a cabeça e se imergiu no arquivo de Malfoy em sua mesa. Normalmente, não sentia nada além de desprezo pela família como um todo, mas conforme entendia a história deles pelos últimos anos, Harry sentiu uma leve pontada de pena. Queria muito jogar essa sensação no chão e esmagá-la sob seu pé como se não passasse de uma erva daninha, mas não conseguia. Não sabia o que o amargurava mais — que conseguia ver os Malfoys como humanos ou que eles realmente o fossem.

- Olá. – a leve voz irlandesa assustou Harry. – Eu, erm, parei de ir àqueles encontros. – Seamus disse. – Dean me escreveu. Disse o que aconteceu a você. E meu pai... Meu pai tinha algumas coisas para falar. – Harry gesticulou para Seamus entrar no cubículo, mas ele balançou a cabeça. – Estou bem aqui.

Harry rapidamente olhou para o espaço do cubículo e entendeu. Colocou os arquivos na mochila e vestiu o agasalho.

- Quer ir beber algo, então? – perguntou. – Já acabei.

Seamus suspirou em alívio.

- Sim. Uma bebida seria bom.

Harry o guiou até os elevadores. Olhou para Seamus pelo canto dos olhos.

- Como você está?

Seamus fez uma careta.

- Desculpe ter te socado. – murmurou.

- Não tem problema. – Harry disse, se lembrando do que Peter tinha dito sobre Seamus. – Se importa se chamarmos Ron e George para irem conosco? – Seamus balançou a cabeça. Na descida até o Átrio, Harry notou como Seamus praticamente se pressionou as costas no canto do elevador, dando um olhar longo e atento para cada um dos ocupantes. Repetiu a ação uma vez que estavam sentados à uma mesa do Caldeirão Furado, ganhando um olhar surpreso de Ron. A tensão no rosto de Seamus aumentou quando Neville se juntou a eles, mas Harry sabia que isso era algo que não seria capaz de explicar a Ron. Não que Ron não fosse entender, mas por mais que ele e Ron confiassem um no outro, Harry reconheceu que existiam coisas que seria incapaz de dizer.

E essa era uma delas.

_Continua..._


	45. Balance of Worth

**Capítulo Quarenta e Cinco**

**Balance of Worth**

Ron quase se engasgou com um pedaço de torrada quando Harry se juntou a eles para o café da manhã.

- Que roupa é essa, cara?

Harry alisou a manga do paletó que estava usando e pegou o pote de mel, misturando-o em seu mingau.

- O julgamento de Narcissa Malfoy é hoje. – disse. – Pensei em pelo menos tentar parecer uma testemunha crível.

Ron estudou Harry por sobre a borda de sua xícara.

- Parece que você está usando as roupas de outra pessoa. – pronunciou. – Como se estivesse tentando parecer mais velho.

- Mas eu _estou_ tentando parecer mais velho. – Harry protestou. – Eu não quero parecer ter apenas dezoito anos.

- Você acha que há membros da Suprema Corte não sabem que você tem dezoito? – George zombou.

- Deixem-no. – Molly avisou, puxando a orelha de George quando passou atrás dele com o mingau de Arthur. – Ele parece muito inteligente. Não machucaria nenhum dos dois se tentassem isso de vez em quando.

George bufou.

- Usar isso na loja? – perguntou duvidosamente, estudando a camisa cuidadosamente passada de Harry e o paletó novo. – Com a quantidade de meleca com que eu volto para casa? Não mesmo, mãe.

- Pelo menos ela não tentou comprar vestes a rigor para você. – Ron disse para Harry, rindo suavemente.

- E não há nada errado com vestes a rigor. – Molly retorquiu, se sentando à mesa.

- Se você tem oitenta. – Ron murmurou sob a respiração para Harry.

Harry sorriu brevemente para seu mingau e misturou melhor o mel. Ron estava certo. Vestes a rigor eram um pouco demais.

Não estava com muita fome, mas sabia que Molly ia reclamar se ele não comesse seu café da manhã, sendo a mãe que ela era. Conseguiu comer metade de seu mingau e uma torrada, antes de Arthur se levantar. Harry o seguiu com entusiasmo, casualmente fazendo o resto de seu café da manhã desaparecer, antes de pegar seu agasalho do gancho na lavanderia e seguir Arthur pela porta dos fundos. Arthur o olhou, enquanto Harry colocava o agasalho. Não parecia que Harry tinha dormido muito na noite anterior. As sombras sob seus olhos estavam um pouco pronunciadas e os ombros levemente caídos, enquanto atravessavam o jardim.

Por sua parte, Harry estava perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Quanto mais se preparara para esse dia, mais tinha pena de Narcissa Malfoy. Ele provavelmente sabia mais sobre ela do seu próprio filho, a essa altura. Seu casamento tinha sido arranjado antes de ela ser maior de idade. Harry até lera o contrato. O único modo de esse contrato ser rompido era se ela ou Lucius morresse. Harry tinha que cumprimentar o bruxo que escrevera o contrato. Não havia nem uma brecha a ser encontrada na linguagem arcaica. Tinha até a previsão de que se Lucius fosse condenado à prisão perpétua em Azkaban, Narcissa ainda estaria presa ao contrato, sob as ordens do patriarca da família, fosse quem fosse, mesmo que acabasse sendo seu filho e ele ainda fosse menor de idade. Harry se perguntou se Draco sabia disso.

Seu estômago se revirou com inquietude enquanto se aproximavam da parede. As experiências anteriores de Harry com a Suprema Corte não eram muito prazerosas. Ele podia dizer a si mesmo que eram tempos diferentes e que não era ele sendo julgado, mas mesmo agora, vários membros não foram capazes de implicar muita confiança nas coisas que tinha dito durante as audiências. E Harry estava ciente de que estava dependendo de sua habilidade de fazer a Suprema Corte acreditar no que tinha dito sobre Narcissa. Arthur facilmente pulou o muro, assim como Harry, mas quando ele pousou do outro lado, se inclinou para frente, arfando.

Quando Arthur ouviu os sons abafados de engasgos, ele parou e se virou. Harry estava apoiado na parede com uma mão, enquanto tentava ser silencioso ao vomitar perto da parede. Procurou por um lenço em seus bolsos e o passou para Harry.

- Melhor agora do que mais tarde, eh? – Harry fez uma careta fraca e cuspiu repetidamente. Arthur conjurou um copo de água e o colocou na mão livre de Harry. – Ainda temos alguns minutos. – disse calmamente.

Harry assentiu e lavou a boca.

- Apenas nervoso. – murmurou, fazendo o copo sumir e continuar a caminhar até o ponto de aparatação. – Depende de mim...

- O quê?

- A vida dela... A vida _deles_. – Harry murmurou. Arthur não disse nada, mas deu um olhar confuso a Harry. – Se eu não conseguir convencê-los de que ela só é culpada de estar em um péssimo casamento, ela vai passar o resto da vida em Azkaban.

- Talvez ela mereça. – Arthur respondeu rapidamente.

As sobrancelhas de Harry se ergueram em surpresa. Arthur não era do tipo vingativo. Estudou o homem mais velho por um longo momento.

- Dumbledore sempre disse que é sobre as escolhas que fazemos na vida. – Harry começou quietamente. – Nem todo mundo tem os meios de fazer uma escolha, seja qual for. Ela sempre podia ter dito que não queria fazer o que ele dizia. Mas isso não quer dizer que ela podia, de fato, se recusar a fazer o que Lucius lhe mandava fazer. Ao menos, não até o fim, quando ela era _de fato_ a chefe da família, por que ele estava tão destruído por Azkaban e Voldemort estava quase o rejeitando. E ainda assim – Harry falou fervorosamente. – se ela escolhesse não obedecer, ela teria morrido. E como isso ajuda alguém? Se ela tiver sorte, ela vai ser a única dessa família que não vai estar em condicional quando estiver tudo concluído. Acredite em mim, eles vão precisar de alguém que pode ir e vir à vontade, por que se os três precisarem viver sob os termos que a Suprema Corte criou, eles podem muito bem se trancar naquela mansão deles e apodrecer!

Lentamente, Arthur soltou o ar que estivera prendendo.

- Bem, vejo que não te estragamos completamente, afinal.

- O quê...?

- Advogado do diabo? É essa a expressão? – Arthur perguntou.

- Sim.

Arthur voltou a caminhar para o ponto de aparatação.

- Eu me preocupei quando você se voluntariou para depor em favor dos Malfoy. – admitiu. – Eu não estava inteiramente certo do que você ia ganhar com isso. Certamente, não mais fortuna ou fama desde que você não precisa ou quer mais. – disse em um tom estranho.

Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos de seu agasalho.

- Há uma diferença entre justiça e castigo. – afirmou. – Só quero fazer o que posso para que eles recebam o certo. – deu um olhar firme à sua única figura paterna. – Eles não foram punidos o bastante? – disse de maneira igualitária, pela primeira vez sentindo que eram iguais. – E quando tudo isso terminar, nós podemos tentar recuperar nossas vidas particulares, mas as deles...? A vida deles nunca mais será apenas deles. Não até morrerem. – virou sobre os calcanhares, aparatando para Londres, a indignação fazendo o normalmente quieto _pop_ ecoar ruidosamente na manhã silenciosa.

Harry largou sua mochila em seu cubículo e pendurou seu agasalho no encosto de sua cadeira de madeira dura. Um pequeno avião violeta sobrevoava preguiçosamente o cubículo. Harry o pegou sem olhar e o abriu. _Tribunal Quatro_, dizia. _Nove e trinta_. Um pouco da tensão nos ombros de Harry sumiu. O Tribunal Quatro era um dos menores. Queria dizer que menos da metade da Suprema Corte estaria presente para o julgamento de Narcissa. Por causa do tamanho, o tribunal não era aberto ao público, mas havia uma pequena galeria para os repórteres e alguns membros da família e amigos. Harry achava que Narcissa não teria alguém na galeria. Mais uma vez, sentiu uma pitada de pena dela.

Determinado a chegar adiantado ao Tribunal, Harry se apressou até os elevadores e apertou o botão para levá-lo até o nível dez. _Tribunal Quatro... Ah, sim... Segunda porta à esquerda..._ Abriu a pesada porta de madeira, e se sentou em um dos bancos de pedra, que formava o cômodo circular. Um bruxo enorme saiu das sombras.

- Testemunhas esperam ali. – ele informou educadamente, apontando para uma porta. Harry assentiu e foi para o pequeno cômodo, onde esperaria. Narcissa já estava acomodada lá. Estava sentada ereta na cadeira dura, suas mãos impecavelmente cruzadas em seu colo. Estava usando roupas trouxas; um vestido simples, com um cardigã combinando, sua capa pendurada no encosto da cadeira. Ela fez Harry se lembrar de uma professora que tivera aos oito anos.

- Há algo em meu rosto? – Narcissa perguntou educadamente.

- O quê?

- Você está encarando. – ela disse. – Eu estava meramente tentando determinar se há um motivo para isso.

Harry abaixou a cabeça perante sua falta de modos e rapidamente se sentou em uma cadeira, seus dedos entrelaçados.

- N-n-não. – gaguejou. – Desculpe.

- Desde novembro, quando a Suprema Corte me informou de que você falaria em meu favor, estive tentando decidir se você era extraordinariamente corajoso ou incrivelmente estúpido. – Narcissa disse friamente.

- Suponho que isso depende do que você acredita. – Harry respondeu com um dar de ombros.

- Você não está preocupado em alienar o _seu_ lado?

Os olhos de Harry se ergueram de seu tênis para Narcissa.

- Não há lados. – disse simplesmente. – Não mais.

Os olhos de Narcissa se cerraram enquanto ela examinava Harry.

- Se isso te ajuda a dormir à noite.

Os minutos se passaram lentamente.

Harry tentou resistir à urgência de olhar seu relógio pela centésima vez. Era como se estivessem sentados naquela sala há dias, quando na verdade fora menos de trinta minutos. A porta abriu e o bruxo que tinha falado sobre a sala para Harry mais cedo colocou a cabeça para dentro.

- Eles estão prontos. – informou Harry e Narcissa. Harry ficou para trás, permitindo que Narcissa entrasse no tribunal na sua frente.

O bruxo gesticulou para Harry se sentar em um banco na lateral, e guiou Narcissa até uma larga cadeira no centro do cômodo. Harry voltou sua atenção para os membros da Suprema Corte e os contou. Apenas uma dúzia deles estava sentada em frente à Narcissa. A galeria estava vazia, exceto por alguns repórteres. Harry não achava que Draco ou Lucius estariam lá. Tinha pensado que, talvez, Andrômeda viesse, mas provavelmente demoraria anos antes que elas conseguissem reassumir algo parecido com um relacionamento familiar, se tanto.

Um dos membros da Suprema Corte se levantou.

- O julgamento de Narcissa Malfoy será iniciado. – ela se virou para o membro iniciante do departamento de alguém, que estava registrando os procedimentos. – Esse julgamento será presidido por Adrienne Towson, e registrado por Waybe Hopkins. – ela se sentou e cruzou as mãos em sua frente. – Senhora Malfoy, você foi acusada de ajudar e cooperar com Lorde Voldemort e abertamente apoiar os Comensais da Morte. Como se declara?

A cabeça de Narcissa estava erguida, enquanto ela olhava para Towson.

- Culpada. – disse firme, mas calmamente.

Towson assentiu para a pessoa a sua esquerda. Ele se ergueu e se dirigiu a Narcissa.

- Por favor, mostre seu braço esquerdo, senhora Malfoy. – calmamente, Narcissa ergueu a manga de seu cardigã e virou o braço. A pele era pálida e sem marcas. – Como podem ver, a senhora Malfoy não tem a Marca Negra. – o homem disse para o resto dos membros da Suprema Corte. Harry o reconheceu como um dos membros das audiências, há quatro meses.

- Muitas pessoas que apoiavam Você Sabe Quem não tinham a Marca. – argüiu outro membro.

- E eles não eram casados com um de seus seguidores mais fiéis. – outra pessoa completou.

O queixo de Narcissa se ergueu mais um pouco. Ela olhou para o homem por um momento, antes de falar.

- Eu admito que, pela maior parte da minha vida, eu acreditei nas noções de pureza de sangue de Voldemort. Dificilmente é comum um filho ter crenças diferentes das de seus pais.

- E você mudou de idéia? Simples assim? – uma mulher mais velha perguntou de seu lugar, atrás de Towson.

Narcissa focou os olhos em um ponto do chão, vários metros a sua frente.

- Uma pessoa pode acreditar na pureza do sangue. – murmurou. – Mas isso nem sempre significa que tal crença se traduza em consideração pela vida humana, independente do sangue que corre por suas veias. – um músculo se repuxou no maxilar dela. – Isso, senhora, foi quando minhas crenças começaram a mudar.

- Mas você ficou com os partidários de Voldemort. – uma pequena bruxa lembrou.

Os olhos de Narcissa se focaram na bruxa. Suas mãos se apertaram imperceptivelmente.

- Se eu houvesse aparecido na sua porta, procurando proteção e um lugar para ficar, você teria me acolhido? – ela perguntou arrogantemente. Seus olhos correram por todos os membros da Suprema Corte. – Algum de vocês me acolheria? – esperou vários momentos agonizantes, enquanto eles se remexiam desconfortavelmente, vários deles subitamente interessados nos papéis em sua frente.

A boca de Harry ficou seca. _Draco nunca contou a ela..._ pensou com surpresa. _Ele nunca contou que Dumbledore ofereceu ajuda aos dois, antes de morrer..._ Harry imaginou qual seria a reação de Narcissa quando e se Draco alguma vez admitisse isso para ela.

- Minha vida estava em perigo. – Narcissa disse friamente. – Minha vida e a de meu filho. Enquanto nem todos se comprometem a se sacrificar para salvar seus filhos, - ela começou, olhando para Harry. – permanecer em uma situação que rapidamente ficou insustentável era a única opção que tínhamos.

- Então, você fez isso por que se acha uma boa mãe? – um bruxo bufou ceticamente. – Que mãe sã permitiria seu filho menor de idade se juntar aos Comensais da Morte?

- Você acha que eu _permiti_ isso? – Narcissa respondeu, seu rosto ficando rosado em agitação. – Por que eu teria permitido _de boa vontade_ que Draco participasse de um ritual que não ia apenas marcá-lo fisicamente, como também emocionalmente? – pressionou os lábios em uma tentativa de controlar suas emoções. Soltando o ar com força pelo nariz, os olhos de Narcissa se fecharam brevemente. – Se eu tivesse feito algo para interferir, eu teria sido morta. Muito provavelmente pela minha própria irmã, Bellatrix. – confessou em voz baixa. – Então, depois disso, eu fiz tudo o que pude para me garantir de que Draco permaneceria seguro. Ou tão seguro quanto possível.

- Então, você também participou do planejamento da morte de Albus Dumbledore? – Towson perguntou.

- Não. – Narcissa disse com ar de finalidade. – Eu não ajudei Draco diretamente. Eu não sou uma Comensal da Morte, entende, nem era parte do círculo próximo de Voldemort, apesar do status de meu marido e, mais tarde, meu filho. – ela olhou para as próprias mãos, girando a aliança de casamento no dedo. – Eu não tinha conhecimento de que Draco estava tentando reparar o Armário Sumidouro até depois da morte de Dumbledore. – seus lábios tremeram. – O máximo que fiz foi implorar a Severus Snape para ajudá-lo a completar a tarefa que Voldemort deu para Draco.

- E o que diz do ano passado, quando abriu sua casa para Voldemort e seus seguidores? – um bruxo grandão exigiu, sentado na última fileira.

- Se você puder me falar como eu seria capaz de recusar algo a Voldemort e continuar viva, seria isso que eu teria feito. – Narcissa respondeu friamente. – Se eu houvesse informado Voldemort que minha casa simplesmente não estava disponível como quartel general, eu posso te garantir que nenhum de nós estaria nessa posição. – adicionou secamente.

- Você pode nos contar como Draco acabou sendo iniciado como Comensal da Morte? – uma bruxa mais velha perguntou calmamente.

- Porque Lucius falhou. – Narcissa afirmou. – Lucius era suposto a roubar algum tipo de profecia do Departamento de Mistérios. – de novo, ela olhou para Harry pelo canto dos olhos, antes de continuar. – Mas ele foi prejudicado. – o canto de sua boca se ergueu na sombra de um sorriso. – Por um grupo de bruxos e bruxas menores de idade. – um ar arteiro passou pelo rosto dela por um momento, e Harry soube que ela estava aproveitando para lembrar o Ministério que seis alunos menores de idade tinham feito mais naquela luta contra Voldemort do que eles. Entretanto, tão rapidamente quanto sumira, a máscara de frieza e indiferença voltou a aparecer. – Eu não acredito, nem por um segundo, que a iniciação de Draco, como você disse, foi algo além de um castigo. Para nós três.

- Que ritual Você Sabe Quem usou para a iniciação? – perguntou a bruxa à direita de Towson.

Narcissa fechou os olhos. Ela não se lembrava muito do que havia sido dito, e admitia isso. O rosto de Bellatrix apareceu em sua memória, zombando a relutância de Draco em aceitar a Marca. Narcissa não se lembrava do que Bellatrix tinha dito a Draco, mas conseguia ver o rosto pálido dele ficando ainda mais pálido, até que a única cor que não sumira eram as marcas ao redor de seus olhos.

_Bellatrix segurou o braço de Draco acima do cotovelo em um beliscão maldoso que Narcissa se lembrava de sua infância. Não era necessária muita pressão para que a vítima não ouvisse ou visse qualquer coisa além da dor irradiando da área. Bellatrix empurrou Draco para dentro de um cômodo largo e arejado que costumava ser um salão de festas, nos dias mais felizes. Bellatrix soltou o cotovelo de Draco, apenas para capturar seu pulso esquerdo com suas mãos finas. Usou a varinha para rasgar a camisa dele, e o flutuar da manga branca brilhou no cômodo escuro. Narcissa conseguia sentir o cheiro de sangue. Vinha de um corte profundo no bíceps finos de Draco, que sangrava profusamente. O sangue escorria pelo braço dele e pingava no chão. Narcissa conseguia ver as lágrimas involuntárias que se acumularam no canto dos olhos dele. Bellatrix esticou o braço esquerdo de Draco rigidamente, sua outra mão flutuando sobre o corpo de Draco. Cada músculo de seu corpo se retorcia em medo e horror. Bellatrix estava murmurando algo para Draco. Algo que ela parecia sentir muito prazer em dizer. Então, Voldemort se aproximou deles, sua varinha esquelética erguida em dedos anormalmente longos. A varinha deslizou levemente sobre a pele pálida de Draco. Agradecidamente, Draco se conteve e não tremeu em desgosto, mas Narcissa conseguia ver a onda de arrepios que apareceram na pele de seu filho. Voldemort ergueu a varinha com um floreio, a ponta emitindo um brilho verde doentio e a levou até a pele de seu filho._

_Queimou. Narcissa conseguia sentir o cheiro de pêlo e pele queimados. Olhou para Draco, desejado que ele não gritasse. Draco ficou tenso e as lágrimas que ele lutava corajosamente para não liberar, escorreram por sua bochecha._

_Felizmente para Draco, sua expressão facial permaneceu inexpressiva._

_Bellatrix riu cruelmente. Ela não sabia rir de nenhuma outra maneira..._

_Assim que o último detalhe da tatuagem fora desenhada, Voldemort ergueu a varinha sobre Draco. Ela descera sem aviso, a ponta pressionando a pele já abusada de Draco. O braço de Draco convulsionou no aperto de Bellatrix, todo vestígio de cor em seu rosto sumindo. A Marca Negra ficou escura. Parecendo satisfeito, Voldemort se virou e saiu do cômodo, Bellatrix o seguindo de perto._

_Draco olhou para seu próprio braço em descrença, sua respiração pesada no cômodo subitamente silencioso. Seus olhos acinzentados e arregalados encontraram os dela._

_- Me ajude... - ele disse apenas com o movimento dos lábios._

Narcissa se balançou levemente, surpresa com a umidade gelada em suas bochechas. Alguém colocou um lenço de algodão dobrado em suas mãos e ela ergueu os olhos para ver Harry dando um bufo de desgosto para a Suprema Corte.

- Podemos parar por alguns minutos? – exigiu. – E permitir que a senhora Malfoy se recomponha? Como os seres humanos compassivos que somos supostos a ser?

Towson olhou feio para Harry, sua boca aberta em um "O" de indignação.

- Muito bem. – ela bufou de raiva. – Vamos fazer um recesso de dez minutos. – olhou feio para Narcissa. – Alguém irá acompanhá-la até o banheiro feminino, no final do corredor.

Narcissa assentiu e caminhou até a porta, seguindo o bruxo grandalhão pelo curto caminho até a porta com a placa de "mulheres". Entrou no banheiro e se escorou na porta com um suspiro.

- Eu odeio isso. – ela murmurou.

**-x-**

Harry estava sentado em uma cadeira, torcendo para que seu rosto não mostrasse quão nervoso estava.

- Senhor Potter, - Towson começou. – Por que você decidiu falar a favor da senhora Malfoy? Não parece normal, considerando a animosidade entre o senhor e a família dela.

Harry olhou impassivelmente para a bruxa.

- Se não fosse por ela, eu não teria sido capaz de vencer Riddle. – disse diretamente.

- Mas não foi ela quem corretamente identificou Hermione Granger quando vocês três foram capturados por Fenrir Greyback em abril? – um dos bruxos exigiu.

- Sim. – Harry admitiu. – Eu nunca disse que ela é completamente inocente. – adicionou desdenhosamente. – Mas com a irmã dela em casa, eu não acho que ela supôs ter uma escolha.

- As pessoas sempre têm escolhas. – brigou uma bruxa. Harry se lembrava dela de sua própria audiência antes de seu quinto ano. Ela tinha apoiado Fudge em condená-lo por fazer magia sendo menor de idade.

- Escola é uma ilusão. – Harry retorquiu. – Há vezes que você acha que tem uma, mas na realidade não tem. – descansou as mãos sobre os joelhos. – Bem, temos, mas as conseqüências de escolher uma coisa ao invés de outra são tais, que acabamos não tendo uma escolha. – argüiu.

- E você realmente acredita nisso? – a bruxa zombou.

Harry permitiu que um sorriso cínico aparecesse em seu rosto.

- Desde que eu descobri quem eu era aos onze anos, eu nunca tive uma escolha.

- Outra pessoa poderia ter derrotado Você-Sabe-Quem. – um bruxo interveio.

- Não. – Harry corrigiu rapidamente. – Tinha que ser eu. Eu poderia ter ido embora, mas eu sabia que se eu o fizesse, tudo o que eu aprendi a amar sobre minha vida aqui teria sumido. – se recostou na cadeira; sua cabeça se inclinou para o lado, enquanto ele encontrava o olhar do bruxo. – Então, não. Eu não tive escolha, tive?

Uma bruxa de meia idade se ergueu no meio das filas de membros da Suprema Corte.

- Por que você diz que ela tornou possível para você derrotar Voldemort?

Harry hesitou levemente.

- Eu entrei na floreta como encontrar Riddle, como ele queria. – disse em voz baixa. – Ele mandou uma Maldição da Morte em mim. – Harry encolheu os ombros. – Obviamente, não funcionou.

- Por que não? – outro bruxo perguntou curiosamente.

Harry olhou para o bruxo. _Faça de conta que é Snape... Você mentiu para ele um monte de vezes, e eu aposto minha vassoura que ele não sabe ler mentes, também..._

- Eu não sei. – disse com um leve ar de arrogância, que agraciara algumas de suas discussões com o professor falecido. – Ele não estava usando sua própria varinha, e qualquer pessoa que sabe o básico sobre varinha, sabe que se você não é o mestre da varinha, ela não vai funcionar direito com você. – falou.

- Mas uma Maldição da Morte? – o bruxo perguntou ceticamente.

- Honestamente, não saberia lhe dizer. – Harry contrariou. – Mas tudo o que sei, é que eu perdi a consciência. Depois disso, lembro que a senhora Malfoy estava inclinada sobre mim, sob as ordens de Riddle, para ver se eu estava vivo ou não. – os olhos de Harry correram lentamente pelos membros da Suprema Corte. – Ela mentiu. Disse que eu estava morto, então Riddle poderia tentar invadir o castelo e ela poderia ir junto como parte do exército dele. Ela mentiu para que ela pudesse encontrar seu filho no castelo. Na batalha que se seguiu, ela nunca tentou amaldiçoar, atacar ou machucar alguém.

- Dificilmente isso é altruísta. – uma bruxa mais nova murmurou.

- Quem se importa? – Harry sibilou, sua raiva surgindo. – Quem malditamente se importa com o por quê ela fez isso? O fato permanece que se ela não houvesse mentido para me proteger, nenhum de nós estaria aqui. – sua boca se fechou e seu maxilar se apertou dolorosamente.

Towson olhou para os outros membros da Suprema Corte. Os juntou em um pequeno círculo, acenando com a varinha em um largo arco sobre eles. O suave som dos murmúrios deles foi abruptamente interrompido. Harry podia vê-los falar freneticamente um com o outro, os braços gesticulando loucamente para provar o que diziam. Narcissa olhou para eles, seu rosto pálido e cansado sob a luz das tochas. Olhou para Harry, sentando em uma cadeira ao seu lado.

- Você ainda não se importa se eles acharem que você é maluco? – perguntou distraidamente, como não tivesse feito mais que perguntar sobre o clima.

- Não me importo. – Harry respondeu. – É com a minha consciência que eu teria que viver, e esse pessoal não vai me seguir até em casa ou me impedir de dormir bem. – adicionou. – Azkaban destrói as pessoas. – sussurrou roucamente. – Eu não poderia deixar que eles fizessem a você o que fizeram a Sirius. – engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta. – Eu tenho a impressão de que o que quer que seja que façam com você seja tão ruim quanto... – suas palavras morreram quando Towson acenou a varinha, terminando o feitiço.

Towson permaneceu em pé, enquanto os outros voltavam a se sentar atrás dela.

- Narcissa Black Malfoy. Os membros da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos aqui presentes te julgam culpada de ajudar e cooperar com Lorde Voldemort durante a guerra. Mas suas ações, de fato, tinham uma característica de auto preservação. – adicionou rancorosamente. – Como não se envolveu em nenhum ataque direto a Trouxas, Nascidos Trouxas ou ao Ministério, não podemos lhe sentenciar a uma longa estadia em Azkaban. E, considerando que a senhora cooperou com essa investigação, decidimos excluir completamente a possibilidade de uma sentença em Azkaban. – os ombros de Narcissa relaxaram levemente. – Entretanto, você irá servir uma sentença de não menos que um ano de confinamento em sua casa e uma distância de não mais que vinte metros do perímetro da casa em si. Todos os visitantes deverão passar por uma avaliação com os Aurores antes de serem permitidos a entrar na casa. Você estará sob vigilância constante pela duração de sua sentença. Você entende?

O queixo de Narcissa se ergueu.

- Sim.

- Você irá também juntar a quantia de trezentos galeões, a serem doados a um fundo para apoiar as crianças deixadas órfãs por essa guerra.

- Eu entendo. – Narcissa murmurou.

- Muito bem. – Towson disse. – Essa audiência está completa. – os membros da Suprema Corte saíram do tribunal.

Narcissa se ergueu graciosamente, inclinando a cabeça para o bruxo grandalhão, que tinha se aproximado.

- Suponho que você foi designado a me acompanhar até em casa?

- Sim, madame, fui.

Narcissa se virou para Harry. Ela pareceu querer falar algo, mas ao invés disso, apenas ofereceu um curto assentir e seguiu o bruxo para fora do cômodo.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários e desculpem por qualquer erro de português ou frase grotesca aí em cima. Caso encontrem algo medonho, me avisem, que eu edito assim que possível.

Em outro tópico, alguém me perguntou em algum momento quando eu ia fechar a enquete e anunciar o resultado, e eu acabei me esquecendo de responder à tempo, então respondo agora. Eu pensei em deixar aberta até eu postar o capítulo cinqüenta e três ou cinqüenta e quatro, e anunciar o resultado com o último capítulo. Porém, se eu ver que não está mais entrando nenhum voto, eu fecho antes e anuncio no capítulo a ser postado imediatamente ao encerramento da enquete.

Enfim, em algum momento, antes de eu começar a postar alguma outra coisa, vocês saberão o que esperar. Por isso, se você tem cadastro, não deixe de votar; se não tem, fale sua opinião nos comentários.

Uma vez anunciado o resultado, eu **não** vou mudar o que foi decidido.

Mais uma coisa; sugeriram que eu fosse boazinha mais vezes, e colocasse dois capítulos por semana com mais freqüência. Honestamente, eu não me importaria em fazer isso, porém tenho que levar em conta onde as outras traduções estão e minhas aulas na faculdade. Um capítulo por semana garante algo para vocês até o começo de junho, se não me falha a memória. Isso quer dizer, o começo das minhas férias, logo, mais tempo para traduzir e ser feliz. Se eu conseguir adiantar bastante alguma tradução nessa reta final do semestre, eu volto a postar duas vezes por semana, não se preocupem. Sou legal assim. hahaha

Mais uma vez, obrigada e até sexta que vem! (:


	46. Running The Gauntlet

**Capítulo Quarenta e Seis**

**Running The Gauntlet**

A confusão de sons emanando dos repórteres aglomerados em frente aos elevadores do Nível Dois informou a Peter Wilson que Harry tinha retornado do julgamento de Narcissa Malfoy antes mesmo que ele conseguisse ver o garoto. Harry obstinadamente ignorou os repórteres, murmurando "sem comentários", enquanto atravessava a massa de pessoas, mantendo os olhos fixos em seus tênis, agradecidamente entrando em seu cubículo, e colocando um feitiço que era o equivalente de fechar e trancar a porta.

Peter parou na curva do labirinto de cubículos e estudou os bruxos e bruxas reunidos, com as mãos nos bolsos. Suspirando, colocou dois dedos na boca e assobiou ruidosamente. Isso chamou a atenção deles.

- Certo. Ele disse tudo o que vai dizer e não tem motivo para vocês acamparem na frente do cubículo dele, esperando por qualquer outra coisa. Eu aconselho vocês a irem embora, antes que eu tenha que forçá-los a sair. – disse suavemente.

- Então... – uma bruxa se separou do resto do grupo. Peter suspirou. Aquele rosto quadrado e masculino era reconhecível mesmo que ela não estivesse em uma situação levemente desleixada. – Você faz isso frequentemente? Oferece tratamento especial a Harry Potter, o qual você não ofereceria para outro Auror sob sua supervisão?

Peter soltou o ar pelo nariz.

- Senhorita Skeeter, eu trato o senhor Potter do mesmo modo que trato qualquer outro Auror. Nem melhor, nem pior. – gesticulou na direção dos elevadores. – Bom dia. – olhou feio para eles até que, um por um, eles foram embora, murmurando todos os tipos de coisas rudes. Uma vez que os repórteres tinham ido embora, tirou o feitiço do cubículo de Harry. Ele estava sentado na cadeira atrás de sua mesa, olhando para o nada. – Vá para casa.

Harry pulou.

- O quê?

- Vá para casa. O julgamento de Draco é em dois dias. Vá para casa nesse instante e fique lá até o julgamento.

Os ombros de Harry se curvaram. Ele tinha escutado a voz de Rita Skeeter do lado de fora do cubículo.

- Eu não preciso ir embora, eu ainda posso...

A mão de Peter se ergueu, interrompendo os protestos de Harry.

- É uma ordem.

Inquieto, Harry olhou para seu relógio. Não era nem meio dia ainda. Molly ia bombardeá-lo com todos os tipos de questões sobre o porquê de ele ter chegado em casa tão cedo. Pegou sua mochila e a pendurou no ombro.

- O que vou fazer com o resto do dia?

- O que você quiser. – Peter deu um passo para o lado quando Harry saiu de seu cubículo. – Apenas evite o Beco Diagonal e o Caldeirão Furado.

- Londres trouxa, então. – Harry murmurou, caminhando até os elevadores. – Qual o horário do próximo julgamento?

- Dez em ponto. É no... Bem, é no Tribunal Dez. – Peter disse com hesitação.

Os olhos de Harry encontraram os de Peter.

- Tribunal Dez? – perguntou fracamente. – Oh. Tribunal Dez... – seus dedos se apertaram ao redor da alça de sua mochila. – Entendo...

- Há aqueles no Ministério que querem transformá-los em exemplos. Se eles pudessem transformar em um açoitamento público, o fariam.

Harry apertou o botão do elevador com um pouco mais de força que o necessário.

- É um açoitamento público. – cuspiu. – Só que sem os chicotes. – entrou no elevador e se encostou à parede, os braços cruzados fortemente sobre o peito.

**-x-**

Hermione deslizou um pedaço de pergaminho pela mesa na direção de Ginny.

- Pode ler isso pra mim?

Ginny empurrou alguns pedaços de cenoura por sua sopa com a colher, e olhou para a primeira página.

- O que é isso?

- Minha tradução para o projeto de Runas Antigas.

Ginny estudou a primeira história rapidamente.

- Está bom. Eu me lembro da mamãe ler essas histórias para nós quando Ron e eu éramos pequenos. Mas essa está muito melhor. Não tão antiquada.

- Mas é a mesma história. – Hermione disse com confusão.

Ginny afastou a cesta de pães e virou o pergaminho.

- Sim, mas está... Eu não quero dizer moderno, mas...

- Não soa como a tia avó de alguém. – Hermione terminou.

- Sim! – Ginny exclamou. – Exatamente.

Hermione sorriu em satisfação.

- Brilhante.

- Você tem passado muito tempo com Ron e Harry. – Ginny comentou.

Hermione riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Não até eu começar a falar 'caramba' ¹ depois de tudo o que me surpreende. – as risadas morreram e ela folheou seus pergaminhos. Quando chegou à última história, acenou a varinha na direção do pergaminho, produzindo uma cópia. – Preciso que faça algo para mim...

- É claro.

- Mande isso para Harry por mim. Diga a ele que, se ele não gostar, eu não vou publicar.

Ginny franziu o cenho.

- Por que eu? Por que você não faz isso?

Hermione mordeu seu lábio.

- Eu acho que ele vai reagir melhor se vier de você. Meio que é sobre ele...

Os olhos de Ginny foram para o pergaminho; eles se arregalaram quando viu o título escrito na letra de Hermione.

- Você não o menciona e as... As _coisas_, menciona?

- Não. – Hermione brincou com seu garfo. – Mas você sabe como ele pode ser sensível. Sem ofensas. – adicionou rapidamente. – Eu amo Harry como a um irmão, mas...

- Ele fica mal humorado. – Ginny concordou.

- Sim.

- Vou mandar uma coruja para ele no final da semana. – Ginny voltou a comer seu almoço e os ombros de Hermione relaxaram levemente, quando voltou a comer sua caçarola.

- Você já decidiu para qual time de Quadribol quer jogar?

A colher de Ginny escapou de seus dedos, batendo na ponta da tigela.

- Não. – correu os dedos pelo cabelo. – Os três dizem a mesma coisa. Testes em julho, que é quando onde eu vou jogar será decidido. Nenhum deles promete algo além do time de treino.

- O que é isso? – Hermione deixou escapar. – O que eu sei sobre Quadribol cabe na ponta de uma pena.

- É o time contra o qual os jogadores usuais jogam durante os treinos. – Ginny explicou pacientemente. – Às vezes, eles colocam jogadores novos nesse time para se acostumarem com o ritmo do jogo profissional. Se você ainda estiver no time de treino depois de duas temporadas... – desenhou uma linha em sua garganta com o dedo indicador.

- Mas você não vai acabar no time de treino. – Hermione disse com confiança. – Há alguma coisa que possa te fazer recusar uma das ofertas?

- Kenmare. – Ginny disse depois de uma longa pausa. – Mesmo com o floo e aparatação, é um pouco longe demais de casa...

- E os outros dois?

Ginny afastou sua tigela.

- Holyhead e Tutshill. Ambos são no País de Gales. Tutshill não é terrivelmente longe de Ottery-St.-Catchpole, e Holyhead é um pouco mais para o norte, mas Charlie está lá agora. – pegou um pão e começou a cortá-lo metodicamente. – Se eu assinar com o Tutshill, mamãe pode esperar que eu fique n'A Toca.

- E você não quer isso. – Hermione afirmou.

Ginny lhe deu um olhar severo.

- Você quer morar com os _seus_ pais quando terminar a escola?

- Não especialmente...

- E Holyhead... É um time só de mulheres...

- Qual o problema disso? – Hermione riu.

- Nenhum. – Ginny disse rapidamente. – Eu acho maravilhoso elas terem durado tanto. É um dos times mais antigos ainda na ativa, e sempre foi um time só de mulheres. – enrolou uma mecha de cabelo no dedo. – Eu nunca fiquei realmente perto de mulheres antes. Só as daqui. Não tem muitas garotas nas minhas aulas e mesmo o time de Grifinória é de maioria masculina...

Hermione sentiu suas sobrancelhas se erguerem.

- E isso é algo para colocá-las na pilha de descartes?

Ginny empurrou um pedaço de pão pela mesa pensativamente.

- Não... Pode ser legal. As poucas vezes que me encontrei com Gwenog Jones, ela pareceu ser legal. Não usa palavras difíceis para tentar se esconder atrás de uma linguagem florida. E, em sua maioria, as jogadoras dela não saem nas páginas dos tablóides. Ou elas são excessivamente discretas ou elas comem, respiram e dormem Quadribol.

Hermione olhou para o relógio.

- Droga. Vou me atrasar para Aritmancia... Mas eu acho que essa é sua resposta, não acha? – pegou sua mochila e correu para sua aula de Aritmancia.

- Acho que sim. – Ginny murmurou.

**-x-**

Harry embarcou no trem na estação Charing Cross e se sentou. Tinha pensado em passar o resto do dia no zoológico. Era relativamente pacifico lá e as chances de ele encontrar alguém do mundo mágico eram baixas, mas ele estava inquieto. Sentiu-se preso dentro do trem e se levantou quando o trem se aproximou da próxima parada na estação Piccadilly Circus. Harry atravessou as portas e subiu correndo as escadas até a rua. Respirou fundo, sentindo um pouco da tensão em seu peito ceder. Ficou parado na calçada, ajeitando a alça de sua mochila. As pessoas passavam por ele, entrando em lojas e cafés. Ele podia estar invisível com a atenção que as pessoas lhe davam.

Caminhou pela rua, parando para olhar as vitrines. Tinha quase se esquecido como era ser completamente anônimo. Harry sentiu um pequeno sorriso se formar em sua boca. Tinha quase passado por um prédio indistinto, mas um pequeno letreiro feito a mão chamou sua atenção. _Apartamentos para alugar._ Harry caminhou na direção do prédio e abriu a porta, sem pensar. Um homem ancião saiu do apartamento do térreo.

- Posso ajudá-lo?

Sentindo-se inexplicavelmente tímido, Harry murmurou.

- Há um apartamento livre?

- Último andar. Porta da esquerda, no patamar. Apenas use o _Alohamora_ para abrir a porta.

A cabeça de Harry se ergueu e ele olhou de boca aberta para o homem.

- Desculpe? – gaguejou.

O homem riu, mostrando o punhal da própria varinha.

- Eu sei quem você é, garoto. Tem que ter morado em uma caverna pelos últimos cinco anos para não saber quem você é. – gesticulou para as escadas. – Vá em frente. Os dois últimos andares são reservados para o pessoal mágico. As lareiras estão conectadas. Pode aparatar do patamar, se quiser. O apartamento tem uma sala de estar, cozinha, banheiro e dois quartos. Perto do Caldeirão Furado. É um prédio bastante quieto. As pessoas ficam em seus cantos, e nessa vizinhança, ninguém vai te olhar duas vezes.

Harry olhou para o homem duvidosamente.

- Tem certeza?

O homem gargalhou.

- Olhe para a rua. Você tem uma aparência tão normal, que o resto deles não vai te notar.

A cabeça de Harry virou e bem nesse momento duas mulheres altas, troncudas e habilidosamente maquiadas passaram.

- Caramba. Aquelas são duas, erm, mulheres interessantes...

- Aqueles são Bob e Ted.

- Bob e Ted?

- Sim. Eles moram em um apartamento no primeiro andar. Apresentam-se em algum cabaré na Piccadilly Circus. – perante a expressão ainda confusa de Harry, o homem suspirou. – Eles são homens, garoto. Homens que gostam de se vestir como mulheres. – deu de ombros. – Viva e deixe viver, é o que digo. Eles são ótimos amigos da minha mulher. – deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry. – Vê? Ninguém vai te notar por aqui, a não ser que queira.

- Essa é uma qualidade. – Harry murmurou.

- Vá em frente, então. Dê uma olhada. Demore o quanto precisar.

Lentamente, Harry subiu as escadas.

- Cinco lances... Não é pior do que ir até o quarto de Ron n'A Toca... – foi até a porta que o homem tinha indicado e acenou sua varinha na direção dela. A porta abriu, rangendo levemente. Harry olhou pela abertura da porta e sua boca abriu. No centro do apartamento, havia uma sala enorme. O chão de madeira polida mudava para um de azulejos preto e branco quando passava por uma porta. Harry atravessou a sala de estar até a cozinha, deixando seus dedos deslizarem pelos balcões. Virou alguns botões do fogão, abriu a torneira da pia e espiou dentro da geladeira vazia. Havia uma janela larga, que se abria em um peitoril amplo, cercado por uma grade de ferro. Não era o que Harry classificaria como uma varanda, mas supôs que conseguiria colocar uma cadeira ou duas ali quando o clima estivesse bom. O quarto menor era do lado da cozinha. Mesmo que fosse um pouco estreito, era cheio de luz vinda da janela. Foi para o quarto maior, sorrindo levemente. Podia ter uma cama maior e Teddy podia dormir no outro quarto, durante os finais de semana. Harry não planejou em estudar muito o banheiro. Banheiros não eram lugares para se demorar, em sua experiência. Os Dursleys lhe permitiam tempo o bastante para tomar banho e usar o vaso sanitário, e na escola tivera que dividir com outros quatro garotos. Havia cinco deles n'A Toca; seis quando Ginny estava em casa; sete se Hermione passava a noite. O banheiro em si não era muito grande; provavelmente tinha o mesmo tamanho que o banheiro d'A Toca. Mas sem as coisas de cinco pessoas, parecia muito maior. Sentindo-se um pouco tímido, Harry tirou os tênis e entrou na banheira. Sentou-se com os joelhos pressionados contra o peito a princípio e então olhou por sobre o ombro, ainda que soubesse que estava sozinho, antes de esticar as pernas. Sentindo-se um pouco mais do que tolo, Harry apoiou os braços nas bordas, se perguntando como seria ir para casa e relaxar em um banho quente por horas, após um dia como este.

Harry contemplou suas opções. Ficar indefinidamente n'A Toca, o que ele sabia que Molly não se importaria, mas em algum momento ele teria que ir morar sozinho. Esperar por Ron abordar George sobre o apartamento sobre a loja, e ainda assim, o apartamento não era grande o bastante para os dois, mais Hermione e Ginny, assim como Teddy. E ainda assim, Harry estava ciente do fato de que Ron teria algo a dizer se Ginny passasse a noite. Ou ele podia ficar com esse apartamento. Esse apartamento perfeitamente adequado. Harry se recostou na banheira e olhou para o teto.

- Certo... – murmurou. – Ficar n'A Toca por agora ou mudar para cá. – procurou um nuque em seus bolsos. – Coroa para A Toca e Cara aqui...

**-x-**

Harry colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, esperando Ron se acomodar na cama.

- Aluguei um apartamento hoje. – disse suavemente.

Ron se sentou subitamente, enrolando nos cobertores.

- Alugou?

- Sim...

- Onde? Como...?

- É em Londres. Em Soho... E essa tarde... Eu estava dando uma volta depois do julgamento de Narcissa Malfoy, tentando evitar a massa de repórteres. Encontrei por acaso.

- Você quer morar lá sozinho? – Ron perguntou, depois de hesitar por um momento.

Harry se sentou e, pegando seus óculos, o colocou no rosto.

- Eu pensei, talvez... – passou os braços ao redor dos joelhos. – Eu sei que falamos sobre o apartamento sobre a loja...

O rosto de Ron mostrou alívio.

- Oh, graças a Merlin... Eu meio que quero morar lá com Hermione quando ela terminar a escola e, bem, só tem um quarto. – ele e Harry trocaram um olhar um com o outro, antes de começarem a rir. Ron secou as lágrimas em seu rosto. – Oh, Godric... Eu estava tentando achar um jeito de te falar isso sem te machucar.

Harry se jogou na cama, bufando em diversão.

- Eu estava tentando achar um jeito de te falar que eu encontrei esse lugar essa tarde. – riu. – E aqui estávamos nós dois, querendo a mesma coisa. – soltou o ar. – Você ainda é meu melhor amigo, Ron. Não importa onde nós moramos ou se eu acabar com Ginny. Você sempre será meu melhor amigo.

Ron corou e esfregou a ponta do cobertor entre seu dedão e indicador.

- O mesmo aqui, Harry... – esticou a perna sob o cobertor e começou o processo de se preparar para dormir. – Quando vai se mudar?

- Primeiro de abril.

- Isso é cômodo. – Ron afirmou. – Ginny e Hermione vão estar em casa para o feriado.

- Sim. Pensei em chamar Dean, Seamus e Neville para ajudar. Luna também.

- Pode ser divertido. – Ron comentou. – Imagino se Luna vai arrumar seus móveis com base em alguma superstição maluca que ela tenha. – se deitou de lado, apoiando a cabeça na mão. – Então, quando vai contar a mamãe e ao papai?

- Eu ainda não pensei nisso...

Ron bocejou abertamente e puxou o cobertor até os ombros.

- Melhor que seja logo. Primeiro de abril é daqui duas semanas.

- Não me lembre. – Harry suspirou.

**-x-**

Harry entrou no cômodo adjacente do Tribunal Dez. Draco já estava lá, com um bruxo grandalhão atrás dele. Para sua surpresa, Narcissa estava sentada ao lado dele, acompanhada de seu próprio bruxo.

- Não esperava vê-la aqui. – Harry disse em voz baixa. – Depois do que aconteceu na segunda-feira.

- O Ministro graciosamente me deu permissão para comparecer hoje. – Narcissa respondeu calmamente. – Foi bastante gentil da parte dele.

Draco estava com uma aparência terrível. Ele parecia ainda pior que no sexto ano. Estava pálido, trêmulo, com sombras profundas sob os olhos. Ele parecia pronto para passar mal a qualquer momento. Com isso em mente, Harry se sentou o mais longe possível. Draco estava sentado tensamente em sua cadeira, mantendo os olhos no chão. A porta abriu e outro bruxo colocou a cabeça para dentro.

- Senhor Malfoy, eles estão prontos para você. – avisou quietamente. As palavras foram tão efetivas quanto uma Poção Calmante. Quando Draco se levantou, suas mãos não estavam cerradas e pararam de tremer. Ele inalou lentamente e seu queixo se ergueu uma fração. Todos os sinais de nervosismo sumiram e sua arrogância costumeira apareceu. No geral, tinha sido uma transformação impressionante.

Draco seguiu o bruxo até o tribunal. Parou em frente à cadeira no centro do cômodo, olhando-a temerosamente. Harry sabia como ele se sentia, especialmente quando as correntes deslizaram pelos braços da cadeira ameaçadoramente quando Draco se sentou. Todos estavam lá, incluindo Shacklebolt. Harry brincou com um botão de sua jaqueta, enquanto Shacklebolt completava os procedimentos para iniciar o julgamento. Olhou para os repórteres, juntos como predadores. _Esperando para comer a carcaça da vida de Malfoy_, Harry pensou com azedume.

- Draco Magnus Malfoy, você foi acusado de se juntar aos Comensais da Morte voluntariamente, de planejar a morte de Albus Dumbledore, de usar uma maldição imperdoável e de conspirar para levar os Comensais da Morte para os terrenos de Hogwarts com a intenção de destruir a escola. Como se declara?

Draco lambeu seus lábios secos, antes de responder suave, mas firmemente.

- Culpado.

- Poderíamos ver seu braço, então, garoto? – um bruxo ancião de aparência frágil pediu. – Apenas para evidências, entende.

Os olhos de Draco se fecharam brevemente e ele se levantou, tirando sua jaqueta escura e a pendurando no braço da cadeira. Desabotoou o punho de sua camisa e a enrolou até seu cotovelo. A tatuagem ainda estava lá, embora houvesse clareado consideravelmente desde que Harry a vira pela primeira vez no braço de Draco há quase dois anos.

- Está clareando desde que _ele_ morreu. – Draco disse irritadamente. Desenrolou a manga e abotoou o punho rapidamente, antes de pegar sua jaqueta e a vestir novamente.

- Senhor Malfoy, como você virou um Comensal da Morte? – Shacklebolt perguntou.

Os lábios de Draco se pressionaram. Ele não disse mais nada.

- De acordo com os autos da audiência pré-julgamento e o depoimento de sua mãe, você foi forçado a fazer isso. – Shacklebolt persistiu.

Harry viu o maxilar de Draco ficar tenso.

Shacklebolt se impediu de suspirar pesadamente.

- Senhor Malfoy, você tem todo o direito de falar em defesa própria.

Um músculo no maxilar de Draco pulou, mas seus lábios permaneceram teimosamente fechados.

Shacklebolt correu uma mão por sua cabeça careca.

- Por que você ficou encarregado de matar Albus Dumbledore?

Uma das sobrancelhas de Draco se ergueu levemente, mas ele não respondeu a pergunta.

- Por que você não identificou corretamente Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley ou Hermione Granger quando eles foram capturados ano passado e levados até sua casa em abril?

O rosto de Draco permaneceu inexpressivo e ele ainda se recusou a falar.

- Por que usou a Maldição Imperius em Madame Rosmerta?

Draco meramente encontrou os olhos de Shacklebolt e permaneceu em silêncio.

Shacklebolt parecia ter chegado aos limites de sua própria paciência.

- Você não vai falar nada em sua defesa? – explodiu.

A boca de Draco se abriu.

- Não.

- Senhor Malfoy, você está ciente das conseqüências que esse curso de ação pode ter? – Shacklebolt perguntou calmamente.

Harry pensou ter visto Draco engolir em seco, antes de responder.

- Sim. Estou ciente.

Shacklebolt se virou para Harry.

- Senhor Potter, por favor, descreva as circunstâncias da sua captura pelos Seqüestradores.

Harry respirou fundo e evitou olhar para Draco.

- Foi minha culpa, na verdade. Eu sempre me recusei a me referir a Voldemort como Você-Sabe-Quem, e Dumbledore sempre o chamara de Voldemort ou pelo seu nome de batismo, Tom Riddle. Eu achei que era um pouco maluco ter medo de um nome, e não acreditei completamente quando me falaram que eles podiam nos localizar se usássemos o nome Voldemort. Era um hábito, eu acho. De todo modo, nós; Ron, Hermione e eu; fomos capturados e levados para a Mansão Malfoy. E ainda que Draco tenha sido pressionado por seus pais para nos identificar, ele não o fez. O porquê, eu não sei. Você terá que perguntar a ele.

- Eu perguntaria – um bruxo retorquiu secamente. -, mas considerando que o réu não vai falar de um jeito nem de outro...

- Você disse que ele recebeu a oferta de proteção com a Ordem da Fênix de Dumbledore, antes de ele morrer. – uma bruxa afirmou. – Tanto para ele quanto para sua mãe. Por que ele não aceitou?

- Eu não sei ler mentes. – Harry disse. – Ele apenas disse que não acreditava que Dumbledore fosse ser capaz de proteger a ambos de Voldemort. – adicionou, notando a maneira como os dedos de Draco apertavam o braço da cadeira toda vez que mencionava o nome "Voldemort". – Os outros estavam subindo as escadas, de todo modo. E Dumbledore não estava bem por causa... – Harry parou e ajeitou a gola de sua camisa. – Ele não estava bem. E realmente não havia onde se esconder na Torre...

- Se não havia onde se esconder, onde você estava? – uma bruxa interrompeu.

- Sob minha capa de invisibilidade. – Harry respondeu. – Nós; Dumbledore, Malfoy e eu; não poderíamos ter escapado antes de Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback e os outros chegarem até a Torre. Esse pode ter sido o motivo para ele não ter aceitado a oferta de Dumbledore. Talvez, se Dumbledore tivesse sido capaz de alcançá-lo mais cedo... – Harry encolheu os ombros. – Mas eu suponho que nunca vamos saber, não é?

- E a Sala Precisa? – Shacklebolt perguntou.

- O que tem?

Shacklebolt cerrou os olhos para Harry, mas continuou.

- Você mencionou em seu depoimento preliminar que você, Ron e Hermione tiveram uma briga nela com Draco e dois amigos.

- Oh, isso. – Harry coçou o nariz, mais para comprar tempo do que qualquer coisa. – Malfoy nos queria vivos. Ele não estava interessando em nos atacar. Seu amigo, Crabbe...

- Esse seria Vincent Crabbe. – Shacklebolt esclareceu.

- Sim, ele. Crabbe tentou usar a maldição da morte em nós. Então, ele colocou fogo na sala com Fogomaldito. Eu não acho que ele sabia o que tinha feito até ser tarde demais. Acabou matando ele mesmo.

- Mas Draco não teve participação nisso? – um bruxo perguntou duvidosamente.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Ele conseguiu legar seu outro amigo até um lugar seguro. Provavelmente salvou a vida dele.

- E no resto da batalha? – uma bruxa perguntou.

- Passou mais tempo tentando convencer os outros Comensais da Morte de que estava no lado deles do que realmente lutando. Ele estava sem varinha na época. Eu estava com a varinha dele de quando o desarmei na mansão. Ele estava usando a varinha de sua mãe. Ficou perdida na Sala Precisa. – nesse momento, Harry pausou por tempo o bastante para se perguntar como Narcissa tinha conseguido outra varinha. _Talvez esteja usando a de Bellatrix... Não imagino que Hermione teria continuado a usá-la, especialmente depois de a guerra acabar e Ollivander reabrir a loja... Não acredito que nunca perguntei..._

- Senhor Potter...?

Harry se balançou.

- Desculpe...

- Você precisa de um recesso?

- Não, estou bem. – Harry se acomodou melhor na cadeira. – Eu devolvi a varinha de Malfoy para ele depois da batalha. Eu tinha minha própria varinha e não tinha um motivo para mantê-la.

- Voltando para o inverno e primavera de mil novecentos e noventa e sete... – um dos bruxos atrás de Shacklebolt perguntou em reflexão. – Katherine Bell, Evangeline Rosmerta e Ronald Weasley...

- Sim? – Harry respondeu em um tom de voz quase entediado.

- Se o senhor Malfoy usou um Imperdoável no caso da senhorita Bell e Madame Rosmerta, de acordo com nossas próprias leis, ele deveria estar em Azkaban nesse momento.

Harry sentiu sua cabeça girar.

- Então, você terá que me colocar lá também. – disse, sua voz parecendo vir de longe. – Eu as usei algumas vezes. Eu não gostei particularmente. – _mentiroso_, disse uma pequena voz em sua cabeça. Tinha gostado imensamente quando usara a Maldição Cruciatus em Amycus Carrow. Pôde ouvir o ofego dos espectadores. Isso lhe deu certa satisfação. _Ha-maldição-há,_ zombou para si mesmo. _Parece que o pequeno Harry Potter não é tão perfeito, afinal._

A voz murmurada de Shacklebolt soou calma e, ao mesmo tempo, poderosa, interrompendo os murmúrios dos espectadores.

- O uso dos Imperdoáveis pelo senhor Potter foi reportado ao Ministro antes desse julgamento por ninguém mais que a atual diretora de Hogwarts. A Professora McGonagall sentiu que era o correto a ser feito, desde que ela admitiu sua própria culpa no assunto. E considerando que ninguém foi seriamente ferido, ou morto por essas ações, e ambas ocorreram no calor da batalha, o Ministro considera esse assunto como encerrado.

Harry sentiu uma gota de suor correr por seu peito. Quase soltou um suspiro de alívio.

- Ron... Ron não era suposto a beber o hidromel. O hidromel era para o professor Dumbledore, mas acho que Malfoy não conhecia Slughorn tão bem quanto pensou conhecer. Se Slughorn interceptava algo de bom gosto, ele guardava para si mesmo. Aquela garrafa de hidromel era, na estimativa de Slughorn, uma escolha de bom gosto. – Harry olhou para Draco pelo canto dos olhos. – Malfoy não estava tentando de verdade. Muitas pessoas em sua equação entre ele e Dumbledore. Ele estava fazendo o bastante para parecer que estava tentando, mas eu não acho que ele realmente queria fazer isso.

- Obrigado, Harry, acho que ouvimos o bastante. – Shacklebolt disse.

Draco ficou sentado tensamente em sua cadeira, enquanto a Suprema Corte discutia. Ele ficou olhando para frente, os dedos apertados ao redor dos braços das cadeiras.

Demorou bastante para eles decidirem o destino de Draco. Harry observou os minutos passarem no relógio de Fabian Prewett. Primeiro trinta minutos, então uma hora, e eles não estavam mais perto de uma decisão do que quando começaram. As pontas dos dedos de Draco começaram a tamborilar um ritmo no braço da cadeira. Harry abafou um bocejo. Já passava da uma da tarde quando Shacklebolt tirou o feitiço de silencio dos membros.

- Draco Malfoy... – Shacklebolt consultou um pedaço de pergaminho. – Normalmente, um Comensal da Morte recebe automaticamente uma sentença em Azkaban. Entretanto, graças às informações que recebemos no julgamento de sua mãe e das evidências trazidas por Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore e Severus Snape, nós, a Suprema Corte, estamos preparados a lhe garantir uma medida de clemência. Enquanto você foi encarregado com a tarefa de matar Albus Dumbledore, isso não passou de um fracasso colossal. Entretanto, em suas tentativas de assassinar Dumbledore, você quase matou Katherine Bell e Ronald Weasley no processo. Isso não pode passar sem punição. E mesmo que tenha virado um Comensal da Morte contra sua vontade, você ainda era um Comensal da Morte. – Draco assentiu uma vez. – Você é, portanto, sentenciado a prisão domiciliar por não mais que um ano, a partir de hoje. Você está confinado à mansão Malfoy e uma distância de vinte metros do perímetro da casa. Você também irá pagar a quantia de doze mil galões ao fundo para apoiar as crianças órfãs devido à guerra. Todo e qualquer visitante a sua casa deverá passar por uma avaliação dos Aurores. Você também está sentenciado à condicional pelo resto de sua vida. Você estará sob a vigia dos Aurores pelo resto de sua vida. Duas vezes por ano, você deve se apresentar para entrevistas sobre sua localização e atividades. Normalmente, usaríamos Legilimência, mas desde que você tem uma boa habilidade com Oclumência, você irá beber a poção Veritaserum mais forte que se é possível fazer. Sua varinha será checada aleatoriamente para ver se executou algum Imperdoável. Você não pode viajar para fora dos arredores da Inglaterra, Irlanda, Gales ou Escócia, a não ser que tenha permissão do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e do Ministro da Magia. Viajar dentro da Grã-Bretanha e Irlanda é possível, mas apenas depois de informar os Aurores de onde pretende ir. Você entende esses termos?

- Sim. – Draco respondeu.

- Muito bem, eles começam assim que esse julgamento estiver completo.

Draco assentiu mudamente. Ele parecia um pouco perdido.

Shacklebolt juntou pilhas de pergaminhos da mesa a sua frente.

- Esse julgamento está completo.

Draco se ergueu e atordoadamente foi para a porta, indo para o cômodo onde Narcissa esperava. A porta se fechou com um _thud_ atrás dele.

Para Harry, pareceu que a porta estava fechando a vida de Draco.

_Continua..._

**-x-**

¹ A palavra que Ron (e, às vezes, Harry) usa bastante é "blimey", que não tem uma tradução em português, mas é mais uma interjeição de surpresa e que os ingleses usam, e muito. O 'caramba' foi uma forma de adaptar essa mania dos personagens, embora eu ache que não fique com tanta ênfase quanto à palavra original.

**-x-**

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários.

Aqui está um capítulo extra para vocês, por que estou feliz com o fato de que a faculdade suspendeu dois dias de aula essa semana. HAHAHAHA

Então, como faz duas semanas que não entra mais nenhum voto no resultado da enquete, eu a fechei.

Antes de falar o resultado, quero explicar como fiz a contagem dos votos. Como quem tem cadastro pode votar diretamente na enquete, eu desconsiderei os comentários dessas pessoas quanto à enquete, por que eu não tenho como saber quem votou na enquete e quem não votou lá. E quase certeza que eu acabaria contando o mesmo voto duas vezes.

Então, o resultado é baseado nos números que a enquete me mostrou, mais as opiniões daqueles que não têm cadastro. O total de cada opção foi:

a) Em ordem cronológica: 6 votos.

b) As que estão em andamento ao mesmo tempo das que já estão concluídas: 2 votos.

c) As que estão concluídas podem vir na ordem que quiserem, desde que tenham sentido: 7 votos.

d) Tanto faz: 1 voto.

Portanto, a vencedora foi a opção 'c'.

Quem estava preocupado com o suspense acabar quanto ao relacionamento H/G por as fanfictions serem postadas fora da ordem cronológica, fiquem tranqüilos. Enquanto a autora estiver dentro dos dezenove anos, todo mundo sabe o que acontece. E ela só sai dessa época na Questions and Answers.

Então, eu decidi que vou começar a postar a More Than Words, que ainda está em andamento, e vou postando as outras ao mesmo tempo. A não ser, é claro, que vocês queiram que eu espere a autora terminar, antes de começar a postar a More Than Words. Enfim. Comentem quanto a isso. (:

Obrigada mais uma vez, e até sexta (ou sábado).


	47. Worth a Thousand Words

**Capítulo Quarenta e Sete**

**Worth a Thousand Words**

Distraidamente, Harry cutucou o canto de sua unha, deixando seus pensamentos vagarem. Shacklebolt estava listando as acusações contra Lucius Malfoy. O Tribunal Dez estava cheio de repórteres e espectadores. Fechou os olhos, que estavam ardendo, querendo pressionar seus dedos gelados neles, mas altamente ciente de que qualquer coisa que fizesse seria analisada pedaço por pedaço, não apenas pela Suprema Corte, como também pela imprensa. Harry estava cansado. Estava cansado de reviver os eventos do ano anterior. Cansado de sentir que precisava justificar sua decisão de falar em favor dos Malfoy, embora entendesse por que as pessoas podiam querer questionar sua sanidade. Estava cansado de ter tudo o que dizia filtrado e dissecado até que não sobrasse nada que parecesse fazer sentido.

- Senhor Potter? – uma bruxa jovem chamou, sentada atrás dos outros membros da Suprema Corte.

- Sim? – Harry respondeu cautelosamente. _Começando comigo hoje, eh?_ Seus olhos se cerraram levemente. _Tudo bem. Não deixe eles te acertarem... Eles são apenas balaços... Balaços vestidos em vestes de veludo._

- Assumindo que déssemos a Lucius Malfoy uma sentença similar a de seu filho, como você se dirigiria aos críticos, que acreditam que seu depoimento estava inclinado em favor de Draco Malfoy e causou não apenas um bem conhecido Comensal da Morte a evitar Azkaban, como também receber uma sentença muito mais leve do que merecia? – ela se recostou, o olhando com expectativa.

Harry retribuiu seu olhar, sua mente girando. _O que Hermione diria...?_, pensou. Então, o eco de uma conversa passada passou por sua cabeça. _É lógica_, ouviu a voz de Hermione em sua cabeça. _A maioria dos maiores bruxos não tem um pingo de lógica..._ Harry entrelaçou os dedos. _É isso... Usar lógica._ Pigarreou.

- Honestamente, se eu fosse obrigado a ficar dentro de casa por um ano, eu poderia não me importar tanto. – falou com uma pitada de autodepreciação. – Talvez não seja tão ruim agora, mas o que acontece em cinco anos? Ou vinte? Quando ele for constantemente observado e todo o movimento que ele faz, for reportado aos Aurores e ao Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia? E praticamente ter de pedir autorização para sair de casa? O que acontece quando ele quiser levar seu filho para o trem de Hogwarts na King's Cross? E ter de justificar tudo o que faz, ou praticamente tudo o que diz. Ele não tem permissão para ir e vir como quiser... – Harry deu um olhar severo à bruxa, esperando que tivesse sido ao menos um pouco tão severo quanto o de McGonagall. _No final, Sirius não estava em Azkaban,_ refletiu. _Estava tão preso quanto antes..._ – Azkaban não passa de paredes. O que vocês deram a Draco Malfoy foi uma prisão de pequenas humilhações diárias, que só vão piorar conforme ele ficar mais velho. Vocês o infantilizaram. – disse com desdém. – E alguém como ele – adicionou, gesticulando na direção de Lucius com o queixo. – perder seu status e privilégio e, possivelmente, o direito de carregar sua varinha; seria o mesmo que o sentenciar a passar o resto da vida como um Trouxa. Se vocês fizerem isso tudo, ele não será melhor, legalmente falando, do que as criaturas que ele ajudou a suprimir por anos. – Harry encolheu os ombros e encontrou os olhos da bruxa diretamente. – Humilhação.

Ela parecia surpresa.

- Eu... Eu entendo.

- Tenho certeza de que entende. – Harry murmurou. _Na verdade, tenho certeza de que não entende._

- E nessa nota, - Shacklebolt resmungou. – Senhor Malfoy, o que aconteceu com sua varinha?

- O Lorde das Trevas a pegou. – Lucius respondeu lentamente. – E Potter a destruiu, de algum modo.

- Você conseguiu adquirir outra? – perguntou um bruxo.

- Não. O Lorde das Trevas não julgou necessário me dar outra varinha, uma vez que a minha foi destruída. Eu passei mais de um ano incapaz de fazer magia, praticamente tão inútil quanto um Trouxa por causa disso. – ergueu o lábio superior em desgosto.

- Então, você fez absolutamente nada desde o final de julho de mil novecentos e noventa e sete até o fim da guerra? – perguntou uma bruxa anciã ceticamente.

- Além de permitir que minha casa servisse de palco para os planejamentos do Lorde das Trevas, não.

- Por que você permitiu isso? – um bruxo mais novo perguntou.

- A não ser que eu quisesse morrer, dificilmente tive uma escolha na situação. – Lucius admitiu. – Ninguém respondia negativamente ao Lorde das Trevas a uma de suas... – pausou significativamente. – Solicitações. Não se quisesse viver para ver o próximo nascer do sol.

- Voldemort não escolheu sua casa especificamente por ter suas próprias masmorras? – um bruxo de meia idade perguntou de seu lugar no fundo.

- Certamente foi uma consideração. – Lucius disse. – E o Lorde das Trevas também gostava dos confortos de minha casa. – olhou para Harry e adicionou desdenhosamente. – Dificilmente alguém esperaria que ele ficasse em uma barraca ou em uma casa depredada por Nascidos Trouxas e Traidores de Sangue. – cuspiu. – Minha família é puro sangue desde o começo.

- Você sabia que Voldemort intencionava manter prisioneiros nas masmorras? – uma bruxa perguntou.

- Sabia. – Lucius disse.

- Mas por que manter... – consultou um arquivo em sua mão. – Simon Ollivander e Luna Lovegood prisioneiros na mansão? Por que não apenas matá-los ou colocá-los em Azkaban, como os outros?

- Por que eles serviam a um propósito. Ele precisava de alguém com conhecimento de como uma varinha funciona, então Ollivander viveu, apesar de sua inabilidade de responder as perguntas do Lorde das Trevas. E a garota Lovegood era meramente uma ferramenta. Seu pai parecia saber cosias sobre Potter e seu paradeiro, de acordo com aquela... Aquela revista... Que ele publicava. Se a mantivéssemos, ele estaria mais que disposto a falar. Ele se provou inútil e foi jogado em Azkaban.

- Você queria que seu filho se juntasse aos Comensais da Morte? – um bruxo perguntou.

Lucius piscou. Essa foi uma das poucas vezes que Harry o tinha visto confuso de qualquer maneira.

- Senhor Malfoy? Você queria que seu filho Draco se juntasse aos Comensais da Morte? – ele repetiu.

- Não... – Lucius sussurrou. Ele pareceu surpreso com a própria resposta. – Não queria que ele se juntasse tão novo. – explicou. – Depois que ele terminasse a escola, é claro, mas não quando ele era menor de idade. Ele foi forçado, e isso foi uma punição por minhas falhas. – pareceu desconfortável com a quantidade de sinceridade que estava oferecendo a Suprema Corte.

- Você participou na batalha final? – Shacklebolt perguntou.

- Eu não tinha uma varinha. – Lucius bufou. – Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de tentar pega uma varinha dos mortos.

- Isso é verdade. – Harry disse de repente. – Ele tentou persuadir Voldemort a cancelar o ataque. Aparentemente era para evitar que qualquer um me matasse além de Voldemort, mas na verdade era para garantir que Draco ainda estava vivo e podia sair vivo do castelo.

Lucius deu outro olhar desdenhoso para Harry pelo canto dos olhos, que Harry ignorou.

- Senhor Malfoy, o que aconteceu a todos aqueles objetos das trevas que estavam escondidos em suas masmorras? – um bruxo ancião perguntou.

- Eu gostaria de lembrar a Suprema Corte, - Shacklebolt interferiu. – que o senhor Malfoy não está sendo julgado por qualquer coisa que possa ter acontecido _antes_ de julho de mil novecentos e noventa e sete. Isso foi feito durante o julgamento depois da batalha no Ministério em junho de mil novecentos e noventa e seis. Por nossas próprias leis, não podemos julgá-lo pelos mesmos crimes duas vezes. Afinal, nós já vimos o que pode acontecer quando não seguimos nossas próprias leis. – disse secamente.

- Eu gostaria de uma explicação... – uma jovem bruxa se manifestou. – Senhor Potter... O Senhor Malfoy tentou te entregar a Voldemort quando você capturado em abril, não foi?

- Sim. – Harry ajeitou os pulsos de sua jaqueta. – Houve uma boa briga por causa disso. Quem teria a honra de chamar Voldemort para a mansão, independente de Ron, Hermione e eu sermos, de fato, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter. – Harry sorriu afetadamente. – Entre Lucius Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange, os dois estavam se comportando como duas crianças mimadas com um brinquedo que ambos queriam.

- E ele fez isso por quê...?

- Bem, pense nisso logicamente. – Harry suspirou. – Ele falhou em roubar a profecia sobre Voldemort e eu do Ministério. – começou, erguendo um dedo. – Draco não conseguiu matar Dumbledore propriamente. – ergueu outro dedo. – Sua varinha falhou em produzir o resultado desejado contra mim, embora isso não seja realmente sua culpa, mas eu duvido que Voldemort tenha visto desse modo. – um terceiro dedo se ergueu. – Acho que, a essa altura, com a guerra boa para o lado deles, ele estava procurando um jeito de voltar às boas graças de Voldemort. – Harry deixou um sorriso curvar sua boca. – Não posso dizer que gostaria de ser um cachorrinho, voltando para alguém que me chuta o tempo todo. – deu de ombros com negligencia. – Mas se é assim que você mede seu senso de valor...

- Isso não te incomodou? – a bruxa insistiu, confusa.

Harry riu com escárnio.

- É claro que incomodou, na época. Dificilmente eu considero esse um dos pontos altos do ano. – zombou. Recostou-se na cadeira, entrelaçando os dedos. – Não estou fazendo isso por que me divirto com o assunto. Maldição, o homem foi humilhado e zombado a cada oportunidade pela... _Coisa_... Que ele servia. Eu não desejaria isso nem para meu pior inimigo. E desde que meu pior inimigo acontece de ser Lucius Malfoy...

- Mais alguém tem algo a perguntar ou vocês acham que já temos o bastante sobre as ações do senhor Malfoy no ano passado? – Shacklebolt perguntou, escondendo um sorriso com a mão. Quando ninguém se opôs, ele acenou com a varinha, silenciando sua conversa para o resto do Tribunal.

- Por que as pessoas insistem em te subestimar, garoto, nunca vou saber. – Lucius murmurou pelo canto da boca. – Você se vira bem para ter a última palavra.

Harry assentiu uma vez em forma de reconhecimento.

A Suprema Corte chegou à decisão sobre Lucius muito mais rapidamente do que a de Draco. Quase que sem perder tempo, a varinha de Shacklebolt acenou no ar para remover o feitiço e se virou para encarar Lucius.

- Lucius Malfoy. Você é um Comensal da Morte admitido; entretanto, você foi incapaz de participar dos eventos do último ano. Tendo isso sido dito, enquanto não podemos julgá-lo novamente por seus crimes anteriores, levamos sua sentença não cumprida em consideração. – Lucius empalideceu levemente. – Você está sentenciado à prisão domiciliar por não mais que um ano, a partir de hoje. Você ficará confinado à Mansão Malfoy e a uma distância de não mais que vinte metros do perímetro da casa. Você irá também pagar a quantia de vinte mil galeões ao fundo de crianças órfãs pela guerra. Sua casa será investigada em intervalos aleatórios por objetos das trevas ou ilegalmente encantados. Todo e qualquer visitante de sua casa deverá ser investigado pelos Aurores. Você também será sentenciado à condicional pelo resto de sua vida. Você ficará sob a vigilância dos Aurores pelo resto da vida. Duas vezes por ano, você deverá se submeter às entrevistas sobre seu paradeiro e atividades. Você será submetido à Legilimência durante suas entrevistas para determinar a veracidade de suas respostas. Você não tem a permissão de usar uma varinha. – a boca de Lucius se abriu em surpresa. Shacklebolt continuou. – Você não pode sair dos arredores da Inglaterra, Irlanda, Gales ou Escócia, a não ser que tenha permissão do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e do Ministro da Magia, tanto da Inglaterra quanto do Ministro do país para onde quiser ir. Viagens pela Bretanha e Irlanda são possíveis, mas apenas depois de informar os Aurores de onde está indo. – Shacklebolt inalou lentamente. – Você entende esses termos?

- Sim. – Lucius respondeu tensamente.

- Muito bem, então. – Shacklebolt gesticulou para os bruxos parados em cada lado da porta. – Senhor Malfoy, qualquer ação contra esses termos de sua condicional, irá resultar em uma sentença em Azkaban, a duração a ser determinada de acordo com a severidade da ilegalidade.

Harry achou que se o ódio do olhar de Lucius pudesse queimar, Shacklebolt estaria queimado. Lucius fez menção de falar, mas fechou a boca e virou sobre os calcanhares, passando pela porta, a cabeça erguida, ignorando os bruxos que o seguiam. Quando a porta se fechou atrás deles, Harry relaxou em alívio. _Mais uma batalha vencida,_ pensou,_ e mais uma para vencer..._

Enquanto primeiro de abril se aproximava rapidamente, teve que informar Molly e Arthur de sua partida iminente.

Harry ouviu os sons da música de Celestina Warbeck sair da sala de estar. Olhou para Teddy, esparramado na banheira, alegremente molhando tudo, incluindo seu padrinho.

- O que você acha? Já é depois do jantar... Eles estão relaxando com um programa no rádio... Nada demais acontece há um tempo... Pode não ser uma época tão ruim para avisá-los que eu estou me mudando.

Ron espiou dentro do banheiro.

- Por que não vai contar para eles? É fácil, 'estou me mudando pro meu próprio apartamento em duas semanas'. Viu?

Harry olhou para Ron por sobre o aro de seus óculos.

- Você contou a eles quer ir morar com Hermione?

- Erm... – Ron corou. – Ainda não. Mas eu tenho tempo, não tenho?

- Hmmm-hmmm. – Harry tirou Teddy da banheira e começou a secá-lo vigorosamente, fazendo a criança rir. – Parece que você está procrastinando.

- Não... Não... Só estou esperando Hermione terminar a escola.

Harry bufou, prendendo uma fralda limpa ao redor de Teddy.

- Certo. É claro que está. E você não está nem um pouco assustado com a reação da sua mãe, não é?

- É claro que não. – Ron zombou.

- Então, vá contar a ela que está se mudando no verão. – Harry desafiou, vestindo Teddy com um pijama e fechando os botões.

- Você primeiro. – Ron retorquiu. – Você que está se mudando antes!

Harry mordeu o lado de dentro da bochecha e ofereceu Teddy.

- Certo. Fique de olho em Teddy. Ele é muito novo para ver tal carnificina.

- Certíssimo. – Ron riu, aceitando o bebê. – Vá em frente. O pior que a mamãe vai fazer é gritar. – correu uma mão pelo cabelo úmido de Teddy. – Soltar algumas fagulhas na sua direção... Uma ou duas maldições leves... Melhor usar um feitiço escudo na dúvida, eh?

Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos e desceu as escadas.

- Ridículo. Derrotou o bruxo mais terrível de todos os tempos, e está com medo de contar a Molly que encontrou seu próprio lugar. – murmurou.

Espiou dentro da sala de estar. Molly e Arthur estavam ocupando o sofá, a música de Celestina Warbeck soando do rádio ao lado.

- Posso falar com vocês? – perguntou, se sentindo envergonhado por interromper o que, obviamente, era um momento bastante íntimo.

Molly corou e ajeitou seu cabelo bagunçado.

- Certamente.

Arthur ajeitou seus óculos.

- Vá em frente.

- Eu estava... Eu achei... – Harry respirou fundo e brincou com sua varinha. – Eu não posso... Eu não posso agradecê-los o bastante por tudo o que fizeram por mim. Me deixar ficar aqui pelo último ano e agüentar tudo; os repórteres, cuidar de mim quando estava machucado, aceitar Teddy aqui comigo... Mas eu... Eu, erm... – respirou fundo. – Eu achei esse apartamento. – falou fracamente.

- E você o alugou? – Arthur adivinhou.

- Sim. – Harry respondeu, aliviado que não precisava verbalizar isso.

- Besteira! – Molly pronunciou. – Você é muito novo.

- Ele já tem idade. – Arthur a lembrou. – Onde fica?

- Em Londres.

- Absolutamente não. – Molly explodiu. – É muito perigoso lá.

- Quando está planejando se mudar? – Arthur perguntou.

- Duas semanas. – Harry disse fracamente.

- DUAS SEMANAS? – Molly gritou, se levantando. Uma bola de lã marrom caiu de seu colo e se desenrolou pela sala.

Harry se encolheu. Odiava trazer qualquer tipo de estresse para Molly.

- Eu nunca tive um lugar que é só meu. – começou. – E eu não posso morar aqui para sempre.

- Eu sei disso. – Molly disse. – Há quanto está planejando isso?

Harry deu um pequeno passo para trás.

- Eu encontrei o lugar na segunda-feira. – disse quietamente. – Não foi realmente uma decisão de momento, Molly. – adicionou. – Eu estive pensando em fazer isso há alguns meses.

Molly pressionou seus lábios em uma linha fina, claramente infeliz.

- Como você o encontrou, Harry? – Arthur perguntou no silêncio tenso.

- Me mandaram para casa mais cedo na segunda-feira, e eu estava dando uma volta por Londres para clarear a cabeça, e vi o aviso e dei uma olhada. O senhorio é um bruxo e ele disse que não vou ser incomodado. É em uma vizinhança trouxa...

O rosto de Arthur se iluminou.

- Mesmo? Tem eletricidade?

- Sim...

- Posso ir ver alguma hora? A eletricidade?

- Sim... Claro.

- Posso fazer torrada? – Arthur perguntou ansiosamente. – Com uma daquelas terre... Como é mesmo?

- Torradeira. – Harry respondeu. – E você pode fazer todas as torradas que quiser.

- Podemos voltar ao assunto? – Molly perguntou irritadamente.

- Molly, eu preciso fazer isso. – Harry falou firmemente. – Eu passei minha vida inteira como uma visita. Eu nunca tive um lugar para morar que é só meu. Sempre foi por causa da generosidade dos outros ou obrigação. E em Londres, especialmente em Soho, eu não vou ter que sentir como se tivesse que me esconder só para ter um pouco de paz e quietude. Eu preciso disso. – repetiu. O som de um choro chegou ao térreo e Harry se virou e foi até Ron, que estava sentado na cadeira de balanço no quarto de Bill, tentando acalmar Teddy.

- Como foi? – ele perguntou.

- Ela só gritou uma vez e nada de feitiços. – Harry disse reflexivamente. – Acho que ela aceitou muito bem.

- Mamãe usou frases completas?

- Sim.

- Caramba.

- Pode dizer isso de novo... – Harry acenou com a varinha para o candelabro perto da cama e diminuiu a intensidade da luz. Teddy estava começando a dormir nos braços de Ron. – Vou mandar uma coruja para Neville e ver se ele pode me ajudar a me mudar para o apartamento. E uma para Ginny. Ela pode conversar com Luna, Hermione e Dean. E Seamus.

- Você precisa comprar outra coruja. – Ron observou, cuidadosamente colocando Teddy no berço.

- Eu sei. – Harry suspirou. – Ainda não consigo fazer isso...

**-x-**

Desistindo de dormir, Molly saiu da cama que dividira com Arthur a maior parte de sua vida e colocou o roupão sobre a camisola, calçando um par de pantufas. Com um suspiro, olhou para o pequeno relógio no criado mudo ao lado da cama e fez uma careta. Era três da manhã e ela não estava mais perto de dormir do que estivera quando se deitara há cinco horas.

Abriu a porta e graciosamente desceu as escadas, abafando o riso quando elas não estalaram. Quando ela e Arthur tinham a enfeitiçado, tinham o feito para que as escadas os reconhecessem e permanecessem silenciosas. Quando chegou ao patamar do primeiro andar, abriu o pequeno armário de frente para o quarto antigo de Bill e tirou a varinha do bolso de seu roupão, silenciosamente iluminando a ponta. Correu a pequena bola de luz pelo interior do armário, vasculhando todos os cantos até entrar uma caixa e a pegar, levando-a até a cozinha. Acenou a varinha para o bule, antes de adicionar folhas de chá à água fervente. Enquanto o chá se misturava, ela abriu a caixa e começou a mexer pela pequena pilha de fotografias. Algumas eram as que ela e Arthur tinham tirado, as outras tinham sido batidas pelos garotos.

Espalhou um punhado de fotos pela mesa e sorriu. A foto do time de Grifinória, batida no primeiro ano de Harry. Ele era menor que os outros jogadores — mesmo as garotas — e o uniforme de Quadribol quase que engolia sua pequena estrutura. Havia uma do natal do primeiro ano de Ginny, com todos usando os suéteres em frente à lareira do Salão Comunal, Ron fazendo uma careta de desprazer pelo seu ser marrom. O Baile de Inverno no quarto ano de Harry e Ron, e apenas o aperto forte de Harry no cotovelo de Ron o mantinha na foto. Ela tinha que admitir, a veste a rigor que tinha conseguido encontrar para Ron era bastante enfeitada, mas, na época, era isso o que podiam pagar. O natal seguinte em Grimmauld Place. Seu sorriso murchou um pouco. Ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro de mofo e umidade que parecia impregnado no ar abafado das paredes. Harry estava posando com Ron e Ginny, como o capitão do time de Quadribol de Grifinória em seu sexto ano. Sua festa de dezessete anos, antes de Scrimgeour arruinar as festividades tranqüilas. A família toda reunida no aniversário de dezessete anos de Ginny em agosto.

Sua mão flutuou sobre algumas fotografias, antes de escolher uma das menores. Acenou sua varinha para a pequena foto, duplicando-a, antes de conjurar um porta retrato, cuidadosamente colocando a foto nele. Molly encontrou um pedaço de papel de presente na gaveta e cuidadosamente embrulhou a fotografia.

Harry entrou na cozinha, esfregando os olhos, seus óculos pendurados em seus dedos. Os colocou no nariz e se surpreendeu um pouco quando Molly entrou em foco.

- Sede... – murmurou, indo até o armário e pegando um copo, enchendo-o de água.

- Eu sei que você não é meu e que não posso te falar o que fazer. – Molly disse tensamente. – Sei disso. Para mim, você ainda é aquele garotinho de onze anos, um pouco perdido e bastante confuso, me perguntando em King's Cross como chegar à plataforma 9 ¾. Às vezes, eu me esqueço que você não é tão novo quanto eu penso que você é. Algo que Sirius e Remus tentaram me convencer, mais que uma vez. Aparentemente, não tiveram sucesso. – falou, tentando colocar um pouco de humor à leve conversa. – Eu sei que você precisa fazer isso. Deve ser terrivelmente difícil tentar ser o que todos querem que você seja quando você ainda sente como se precisasse pedir permissão para sair à noite. E você está certo. Você não pode morar aqui para sempre. – brincou com o pacote por um momento, o som do papel soando alto na cozinha. – Eu sei que eu não preciso te dizer que sempre será bem vindo, independente do que aconteça entre você e Ginny.

- Eu sei. – Harry respondeu suavemente.

- É uma coisa difícil para uma mãe fazer; deixar seus bebês crescerem. – Molly refletiu. – Mas uma boa mãe também sabe quando precisa recuar e deixar que isso aconteça. Você já cresceu em tantos sentidos, Harry, mas eu preciso deixar que você termine de crescer. E eu confio no seu julgamento; que você está pronto para isso.

- Só estou indo para Londres. – Harry disse. – Apenas há uma lareira. – notou o bule de chá e se serviu. – Vou fazer um trato com você. – falou, adicionando leite a seu chá. – Venho almoçar todos os domingos em que não estiver em alguma missão.

- Ou qualquer outra hora que você quiser. – Molly adicionou.

- Feito. – Harry tomou um gole de chá, a xícara entre suas mãos. – E eu sou perfeitamente capaz de lavar minha roupa. – disse sutilmente. – Faço isso desde que tinha idade o bastante para medir o sabão em pó para a máquina de lavar. Só para que você saiba que eu não espero que você continue fazendo isso para mim.

- Mas se você precisar...

- Eu sei. – Harry disse simplesmente. Deu um sorriso torto. – Eu tenho um ponteiro no relógio.

- Bem, então... – Molly colocou o pacote nas mãos de Harry. – Para seu apartamento... – subiu as escadas até seu quarto, deixando Harry parado na cozinha, olhado para o pacote com confusão. Rasgou o papel e o porta retrato caiu em suas mãos.

Era uma foto sua com Ron antes de seu segundo ano, quando Harry tinha vindo passar com eles no final das férias de verão. Eles estavam caminhando pelo jardim, falando sabe Merlin sobre o que, suas cabeças próximas — uma brilhante e outra escura — na luz quente do sol de verão, ignorantes da câmera.

Harry traçou a moldura do porta retrato, piscando para afastar a súbita umidade de seus olhos. Fotos valiam mil palavras, mesmo que as palavras não fossem sobre a foto em si. Se Molly não houvesse falado algo e apenas lhe dado a fotografia, ele saberia que ela aprovava seus planos. Não que ele precisasse da aprovação dela, mas ter a benção de sua mãe postiça no assunto era o toque final que Harry precisava para dar o primeiro passo para o mundo.

_Continua..._

**-x-**

**Nota da autora**: há uma foto do Daniel Radcliffe e Rupert Grint no set do primeiro filme. É um momento completamente vulnerável, e os dois nem parecem perceber que uma foto está sendo tirada. Na minha cabeça, é essa foto que Molly deu a Harry.

**Nota da tradutora**: Não consigo colocar o link aqui, então coloquei no twitter o link da imagem que a autora se refere, ou que eu acho que é a que ela se refere. (:


	48. Scarred, but Unbroken

**Capítulo Quarenta e Oito**

**Scarred, but Unbroken**

Katie se sentou em um banquinho alto no fundo da loja, observando George guardar os fogos de artifício em uma caixa. Ele não parecia ter um motivo para decidir o que ia em cada caixa, aleatoriamente colocando três ou quatro fogos em cada uma.

- Indo com o elemento da surpresa, é? A misteriosa caixa de fogos de artifício? Você ganha dragões, fogos de artifício ou equipamentos de Quadribol?

A cabeça de George se ergueu.

- Huh?

Katie gesticulou para a pilha de caixas perto de George.

- Você não marcou as caixas desde que começou. E, normalmente, cada uma das pequenas caixas tem a mesma proporção de fogos de artifícios. Como quando são todas com temas de animais e duas com tema de Quadribol. Ou algo do tipo. É como se você sequer estivesse pensando.

George piscou e olhou para as caixas.

- Maldição. – suspirou. – Isso são duas horas de trabalho perdidas...

- Você pode colocá-los em promoção. – Katie sugeriu. – Vender por cinco sicles. Fazer do mistério a característica de venda. O mistério do desconhecido. – adicionou em uma voz sedutora.

- Pode funcionar. – George respondeu pensativamente. – Não precisaríamos fazer tudo de novo. – continuou a colocar quantidades aleatórias de fogos de artifício nas caixas, com um pouco mais de vontade do que mostrara antes.

- Mamãe quer que você vá para o chá.

- Mesmo? – George olhou para Katie. – Por quê?

- Ela está procurando várias varinhas falsas e xícaras furadas. – Katie sorriu afetadamente.

- Vou me garantir de levar uma seleção. – George retorquiu.

- Posso falar para ela esperar nós dois, então? – Katie perguntou. – Por volta das cinco, no sábado?

- Claro. – George disse distraidamente, antes de sua mão dar um solavanco súbito, mandando vários fogos de artifícios para o outro lado do cômodo. Um deles explodiu em um impressionante show de faíscas cor de bronze e azul. – Acho que era um exemplar de Hogwarts. – refletiu, ignorando a águia sobrevoando a sala. – Oh... Espere... Não posso às cinco de sábado.

- Por que não?

- Feriado de páscoa começa no sábado. – George explicou. – A loja vai ficar aberta até mais tarde para os alunos. Posso ir mais tarde, depois de fecharmos.

Katie balançou a cabeça.

- Mamãe e papai precisam começar cedo a arrumar as coisas para Timothy ir dormir. Ele resiste e se eles não começarem o processo de persuadi-lo a tomar banho e essas coisas cedo, eles ficam acordados até meia noite. Ele não reage bem quando sua rotina é interrompida... – disse apologeticamente.

George embrulhou mais algumas caixas, antes de finalmente responder.

- Vou falar com Ron.

Os ombros de Katie se ergueram.

- Não tem problema.

- Vou falar com Ron. – George repetiu. – Ele é capaz de cuidas das coisas sozinho, e nós temos David e Sasha. E Harry pode ajudar.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Katie murmurou. – Não importa.

A mão de George se fechou ao redor do pulso de Katie.

- Importa, sim. – insistiu. – Importa para você. – fechou uma caixa com um aceno da varinha. – Chá às cinco, é? – Katie assentiu silenciosamente. – Certo. Eu te encontro em seu apartamento às quatro e meia. Prometo que vou usar algo que esteja limpo, passado e sem manchas.

- Você não precisa... – Katie começou.

- Eu sei que não. – George interrompeu. – Eu quero. – o estômago de Katie roncou ruidosamente em resposta, fazendo-a corar e George rir. – Certo. Posso terminar isso amanhã. Que horas são, afinal?

- Quase nove. – Katie disse timidamente.

- Por que você não disse algo? – George reprovou, tirando as vestes e as pendurando no gancho.

- Você estava ocupado. – Katie desceu do banquinho. – Tem estado bastante ocupado, ultimamente. – ela adicionou.

- É. – George lançou um olhar para o calendário na parede, antes de rapidamente voltar sua atenção para as pilha de caixas perfeitamente embrulhadas.

Katie seguiu seu olhar. Primeiro de abril era em uma semana. Supôs que George estar se enterrando no trabalho era muito melhor do que se isolar, mas ele ainda estava se escondendo para todas as intenções e propósitos.

- Já jantou? – o estômago de George deu seu próprio ronco de resposta. – Vou entender isso como um não...

- Erm, é... Eu meio que me esqueci de comer...

- Quer ir lá em casa e comer algo?

George acenou a varinha na direção do cômodo e as luzes se apagaram, enquanto eles saiam lentamente.

- Sim.

- E passar a noite?

A cabeça de George se inclinou para o lado.

- Você está tentando me distrair com comida e sexo para que eu esqueça que meu aniversário é semana que vem?

- Está funcionando? – Katie sorriu um pouco.

George deixou um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

- Eu te aviso.

- Justo. – Katie abriu a porta de trás e saiu por ela. George a seguiu, acenando a varinha para a fechadura para trancar a porta, e passou sua mão ao redor da de Katie, andando lentamente pela rua escura e silenciosa até o prédio dela.

George inclinou a cabeça para trás, olhando para os números de janelas, iluminadas pela luz. A quietude não era bem como tinha sido há um ano. Na época, tinha sido sufocante, cheio de medo e horror. Mesmo quando ele e Fred tinham aberto a loja e se mudando para o apartamento sobre ela, o clima no Beco Diagonal tinha sido apreensivo e mais do que um pouco amedrontado. Para George, era um pouco inquietante depois de viver com medo por tantos meses. Ele parou e puxou a mão de Katie, a virando. Ela o olhou, uma expressão confusa em seu rosto. George afastou os cabelos dela dos olhos e emoldurou seu rosto com a mão livre, se inclinando para beijá-la. Passou os braços ao redor de Katie, inalando a fragrância adocicada do corpo dela.

Não, ele não conseguiria esquecer. Mas ele podia viver nesse momento.

**-x-**

George dedilhou as costas da mão de Katie, fechada sobre seu travesseiro. Ela dificilmente esticava os dedos se não precisava e geralmente evitava usar sua mão esquerda em geral. Virou a mão dela e correu o dedo pela palma, tentando abrir seus dedos. Katie fez uma careta e fechou ainda mais apertadamente sua mão, tentando se afastar. George franziu o cenho e se sentou, o lençol caindo ao redor de sua cintura. Tentou novamente abrir a mão dela e Katie repeliu firmemente seus esforços em uma batalha silenciosa de vontades.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou suavemente.

A mão de Katie se crispou e ela afastou sua mão da dele.

- Porque é a mão que tocou aquele colar horrível que Malfoy queria que eu levasse para Hogwarts ao usar a Imperius em Madame Rosmerta para que ela colocasse a Imperius em mim.

- Espere, o quê? – George perguntou em confusão. Ele não tinha prestado atenção aos artigos sobre os Comensais da Morte nos jornais.

Katie suspirou pesadamente e apertou o lençol ao redor de seu rosto firmemente.

- Malfoy colocou a maldição Imperius em Rosmerta para que ela colocasse a maldição Imperius em outra pessoa. E, então, essa outra pessoa levaria um colar amaldiçoado para a escola e o daria a Dumbledore. Que teria sido esperto demais para abrir a maldita coisa, para começo de conversa. – olhou para sua mão esquerda. – Ela colocou a maldição em mim. Eu fui ao banheiro no Três Vassouras e depois disso não me lembro de mais nada até eu acordar no St. Mungus, seis meses depois. – abriu os dedos, a palma contra seu joelho. – Ficou horrível. – murmurou.

De repente, George afastou o cabelo do lado direito de sua cabeça. Ele nunca deixa a mostra esse lado de sua cabeça, se não fosse obrigado. Virou a cabeça, mostrando para Katie.

- Não me deu pontos no departamento de beleza. – falou imparcialmente. – Demorei semanas para me acostumar a não ter uma orelha. Não era como se eu fosse colocar um brinco como Bill, também, mas eu não tinha uma orelha. Eu deixei meu cabelo crescer para cobrir. Essas cicatrizes? É, eu perguntei ao Curandeiro, e ele disse que não sabia se seriam capazes curar propriamente ou se sumiriam, por que foram feitas por magia negra. – deixou seu cabelo voltar para onde estava. – Não é nada do que se envergonhar, Katie. – disse, acariciando as costas de sua mão esquerda.

- É sim. – respondeu raivosamente. – É sim, George. Foi a droga de uma maldição Imperius! Pelo amor de Deus, George, aquele Comensal da Morte que se passou pelo Olho Tonto no meu quinto ano nos ensinou como combater uma, e como reconhecê-la. E eu não consegui combatê-la. – fungou. – Não consegui lutar contra ela... – lágrimas começaram a correr por suas bochechas.

- Você acha que isso te torna fraca ou algo assim? – George perguntou, se inclinando na beirada da cama e pegando sua camiseta. A usou para secar as bochechas de Katie.

- Me torna fraca. – ela afirmou.

- Katie... Vários bruxos e bruxas estavam sob essa maldição. Completamente treinados, também. Olhe Pius Thicknesse. Pelas calças de Merlin, Katie, o homem era o maldito chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e não conseguiu lutar contra a maldição. E você nem tinha acabado a escola ainda...

- Harry conseguia. – Katie disse teimosamente. – Ele conseguia se livrar da maldição em seu quarto ano.

George escorregou para mais perto de Katie e a puxou contra si, secando as lágrimas dela com o dedão.

- É, bem, Harry consegue fazer várias coisas que nós queríamos conseguir. – levou o punho esquerdo de Katie até sua boca e depositou um beijo do lado de dentro, bem em cima de sua pulsação, sentindo o bater contra seus lábios. Automaticamente, ela fechou os dedos sobre a palma. – E ele é um completo inútil em outras coisas. Como todo mundo. – prendeu sua mão entre as próprias. – Por favor? – murmurou.

Ela mordeu o lábio com tanta força George achou que ela ia acabar sangrando, e Katie lentamente esticou os dedos. Gentilmente, George correu sua mão pela palma aberta dela e olhou para baixo. A ponta do dedo estava quase púrpura. Ele tocou com a ponta questionadora de um dedo.

- Foi onde o colar tocou. – Katie disse dolorosamente. George assentiu e continuou a examinar a mão. Linhas vermelhas e lívidas emanavam da ponta do dedo, correndo por ele todo, se torcendo e entrelaçando. Ficavam mais fracas conforme saiam do dedo e se esticavam pela palma, até desaparecerem. Ela estava certa, George refletiu. _Era_ horrível de se ver. Mas não por causa da aparência do ferimento. Eles não o enojavam ou impediam que se sentisse excitado. O fazia se lembrar daqueles longos meses em que ela ficara inconsciente em St. Mungu's; a incerteza de que ela acordaria. Sem parar para pensar em suas ações, George abaixou a cabeça até a mão de Katie e correu sua língua pelo dedo anelar. – George... – ela murmurou em protesto.

- Katie...

- Não... É...

- Shhh. – George continuou o que estava fazendo na mão de Katie, sentindo seu corpo estremecer quando ela correu os dedos por seu cabelo e costas. Ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela. – Você devia ter orgulho de si mesma. – disse suavemente. – Você sobreviveu. É uma medalha de honra. – fechou a distância entre eles e a beijou, empurrando-a contra os travesseiros.

Katie quebrou o beijo, lágrimas ainda em seus cílios.

- Você está tentando me distrair com sexo? – ela perguntou.

- Está funcionando? – George perguntou roucamente.

Katie depositou um beijo no ombro dele.

- Eu te aviso.

**-x-**

George olhou para sua camiseta. Estava coberta de pêlos, cortesia do gato ancião enrolado em seu colo.

- Maisey gosta de você. – Timothy exclamou com deleite, acariciando os pêlos ruivos do gato.

- Maisey gosta de qualquer um que lhe dê atenção. – a mãe de Katie, Belinda, disse, uma xícara de chá em suas mãos. – Ela apareceu na nossa porta quando Timmy era um bebê. – contou a George. – Ela mesma sendo um filhotinho.

- Eles cresceram juntos. – Peter, o pai de Katie, adicionou. – E Maisey prefere Timothy ao resto de nós. – como que para provar isso, Maisey bocejou, se esticou e escorregou para fora do colo de George, indo esfregar o nariz no de Timothy, ronronando ruidosamente como o antigo Anglia que Arthur tivera.

Timothy se ergueu, Maisey em seus braços. Para a surpresa de George, ela não tentou morder ou arranhar Timothy.

- Venha ver o quarto de Maisey! – Timothy exclamou para George.

- Maisey tem seu próprio quarto? – George questionou Timothy.

- Uh-huh! – Timothy atravessou o corredor, enquanto George se erguia, batendo na própria roupa para se livrar dos tufos de pêlo laranja sem sucesso. Decidindo que não valia à pena perder tempo com isso, seguiu Timothy até o que, claramente, era seu quarto. Em um lado do quarto, Timothy tinha fechado uma área toda com uma construção feita com blocos de madeira, e a preencheu com travesseiros e um cobertor felpudo. – É onde Maisey dorme! – Timothy disse orgulhosamente. – Mas, às vezes, ela dorme na minha cama. – ele sussurrou ruidosamente para George.

Por sua parte, George se encontrou imaginando o que aconteceria com Timothy, enquanto ele tagarelava sobre isso e aquilo. Ele podia fazer magia, mas era incapaz de manipulá-la ou controlá-la. Isso fez George se perguntar se Timothy teria um tempo de vida similar aos de bruxos e bruxas, ou até mesmo Abortos, que viviam um pouco mais que Trouxas. E se ele vivesse mais que seus pais, o que aconteceria com ele?

Em alguns momentos, a cabeça de Peter apareceu na porta.

- Certo, Timmy. Está na hora de guardar suas coisas.

George mordeu o lábio perante a expressão desapontada de Timothy.

- Eu ajudo. – se voluntariou. – Se você me falar aonde as coisas vão.

- Oh, você não precisa... – Peter começou, mas George interrompeu.

- Eu não ligo. E se ajuda... – encolheu os ombros e pegou uma pilha de livros de desenho Trouxas.

Peter ficou parado na porta, estudando George, que pacientemente colocava cada livro no lugar, de acordo com as instruções de Timothy.

- Obrigado... – disse em voz baixa. George assentiu em reconhecimento, sem tirar sua atenção de Timothy. – Certo, Timmy. – Peter disse. – Vamos ver se você consegue guardar tudo antes da areia acabar. – acenou com a varinha e uma ampulheta apareceu na parede. Enquanto a ampulheta virava, uma música começou a tocar, e Timothy a encarou por um momento, antes de colocar Maisey em seu 'quarto' e começar a arrumar metodicamente seus brinquedos com rapidez.

- O que acontece se ele for mais rápido que a ampulheta? – George perguntou.

- Uma história de dormir a mais. – Peter respondeu. – Às vezes ele consegue, às vezes não.

George sorriu.

- Espero que já tenha escolhido uma. – falou, antes de arregaçar as mangas e pegar sua varinha, acenando-a para mandar os brinquedos e jogos para seus lugares no armário, enquanto Timothy ria com alegria.

Na sala de estar, Belinda estudava Katie.

- O quê? – Katie perguntou.

- Suponho que as coisas estão indo bem. – Belinda comentou.

- Sim... – Katie foi até a cozinha e começou a lavar a louça. – Estão bem. – adicionou cuidadosamente.

Belinda virou a cabeça de Katie na direção da luz.

- Você parece cansada. – disse em tom de acusação.

- Eu _estou_ cansada. Foi uma semana longa no trabalho.

- Você não comeu muito. – Belinda notou.

- Mãe. – Katie exclamou, escandalizada. – Não estou grávida. – sussurrou.

- Por que essa é a primeira coisa que passa por sua cabeça?

Katie colocou uma pilha de pratos na pia.

- Porque você é você, mãe. Quando eu estava na escola, sua maior preocupação não era que eu fosse enfeitiçada, mas que eu acabasse grávida. Eu não estou grávida. – repetiu.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, mãe, tenho certeza. – Katie colocou um prato no armário com um aceno da varinha. – Razoavelmente certa...

- Katherine... – Belinda disse em tom de aviso.

- Seria tão ruim assim se eu estivesse? – Katie perguntou em voz baixa.

George parou do lado de fora da porta. _Se ela estivesse o quê?_

- Algum dos dois está pronto para isso? – Belinda retorquiu.

- Alguém está? – Katie respondeu. – Minha vida toda, eu vi você lidando com mulheres grávidas e suas famílias. E toda vez que uma delas fica grávida pela primeira vez, as chances são que elas dirão 'não estou pronta para isso' e você sempre diz que ninguém está.

- Quantas horas você trabalha por dia? – Belinda perguntou.

- Como isso é relevante? – Katie perguntou, mandando outro prato para o armário.

- Apenas responda.

- Nove ou dez. Às vezes, doze. E George tem trabalhando tanto assim quase todos os dias, menos domingo, e ainda assim ele trabalha várias horas...

- Algum dos dois pode trabalhar menos? – Belinda desafiou.

- Eu não... – a voz de Katie falhou. – Eu não sei...

- Não acha que devia descobrir? Antes de pensar em colocar uma criança no meio disso? Ou se ele sequer as quer. Ou se ele quer ficar com você por mais que alguns meses.

- Mãe... – Katie direcionou sua varinha para a pia e um copo entrou na água com um pouco de força, fazendo água cair para fora da pia em sua exasperação. – Nós acabamos de começar a namorar...

- Você não pode me dizer que não quer... – Belinda suspirou e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Katie. – Eu sei como vocês se sentem em relação ao outro. Mas... Não se apresse para fazer as coisas.

Katie se escorou no balcão.

- Eu não acho que isso será um problema. – admitiu. – É melhor eu ir chamar o George para irmos embora antes que fique muito tarde e Timothy o convença a passar a noite aqui.

George pulou e entrou na cozinha casualmente.

- Timothy está indo tomar banho. – falou para Belinda. – Acho que é uma boa hora para irmos? – sugeriu para Katie.

- Acho que sim. – Katie disse rapidamente, querendo terminar a conversa desconfortável com sua mãe. Depositou um beijo rápido na bochecha da mulher mais velha. – Diga ao papai que eu disse 'boa noite'.

- Obrigado, senhora... Erm... Belinda. – George gaguejou. – Eu tive uma noite agradável.

- Eu peço desculpas pelo pêlo da gata... – Belinda murmurou, olhando para os tufos de pêlos ainda presos na camiseta de George.

- Não se preocupe. – George respondeu.

- Venha mais vezes com Katie. – Belinda pediu alegremente.

- Virei. – George aceitou a mão que Katie lhe oferecia e eles saíram da casa. – Você quer ir direto para Londres?

- Não precisa ser direto... – Katie respondeu.

- Se importa se andarmos um pouco?

Katie balançou a cabeça.

- Não.

George passou um braço ao redor da cintura de Katie, caminhando no ritmo dela.

- Posso perguntar algo?

A boca de Katie ficou seca. _Oh, droga... Ele ouviu!_

- Claro.

- O que acontece com Timothy se seus pais não puderem mais cuidar dele?

- Não tenho certeza. Talvez ele venha morar comigo. Na verdade, acho que vai ter que morar comigo. Não é como se ele estivesse com algum dano causado por feitiços e pudesse morar no St. Mungus... – olhou de canto para George. – Isso seria um problema se... Você sabe... Nós estivéssemos...?

George olhou para o topo da cabeça de Katie.

- Não... Família sempre vem em primeiro lugar...

**-x-**

George ouviu o barulho de Ron, Harry e Ginny se arrumando para o dia.

Primeiro de abril.

O primeiro aniversário sem Fred.

George se encolheu em uma pequena bola, deitado de lado, olhando para a parede. Incrível que, depois de tantos primeiros dias sem Fred, ainda doía tanto quanto antes. Quando Harry anunciara que ia se mudar para seu novo apartamento no primeiro dia de abril, George não o culpou. Ele também não iria querer estar na casa, se ele fosse Ron, Harry ou Ginny. A casa que voltara a se lamentar por um dia. A voz de Molly subiu as escadas e George fez uma careta para o tom de alegria forçada. Seus olhos se fecharam, enquanto procurava refúgio no sono.

Katie entrou silenciosamente no quarto de George e fechou a porta atrás de si, trancando-a. Quando Katie aparecera na porta da cozinha d'A Toca, Molly meramente apontara para as escadas e Katie assentiu em entendimento silencioso. Katie parou no pé da cama e tirou os sapatos e as calças, antes de erguer a ponta do cobertor, se deitando às costas de George, que acordou com um ronco assustado.

- O qu...? – piscou sonolentamente para Katie. – O que 'ta fazendo aqui?

A mão esquerda de Katie acariciou o lado direito da cabeça de George e afastou o cabelo, seus dedos dedilhando as cicatrizes ao redor do pequeno buraco negro.

- Porque nem sempre dá para ver algumas cicatrizes. – respondeu.

George bufou depreciativamente.

- Eu sou um covarde. – zombou. – É nosso aniversário, e eu nem consigo encarar as pessoas...

- Eu não vejo dessa maneira. – Katie murmurou, seu corpo se acomodando contra o de George.

- Ainda bem que alguém na veja dessa maneira. – George murmurou. – Quando falei para Ron que não estava planejando abrir a loja hoje, ele não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso. Ele apenas murmurou algo que pareceu 'típico'. – George ficou em silêncio por um longo momento. – Você acha que, um dia, não vai ser assim...? Como se estivesse faltando uma parte de mim?

A cabeça de Katie descansou no ombro dele.

- Eu não sei.

- Quanto pode ficar? – George perguntou em voz baixa.

- O quanto precisar. – Katie murmurou, entrelaçando seus dedos.

George sentiu um pouco da tensão dentro de si diminuir. Sabia que não estava sozinho, não no sentido clássico da palavra. Ele tinha Molly e Arthur e o resto da família. Mas isso era família. Não era exatamente voluntário. Arthur tinha dito isso para ele e Fred quando reclamaram de Percy._ Vocês não podem escolher sua família. Vocês __**têm**__ que gostar dela. E vocês precisam agüentar todas as coisas que ela faz, por mais tolas que possam parecer para vocês. Por que é sua família._ Katie tinha escolhido ficar com ele.

Ajudava. Apenas um pouco, mas era como ver um único raio de sol passar pelas nuvens.

_Continua..._


	49. Metamorphosis

**Capítulo Quarenta e Nove**

**Metamorphosis**

O Expresso de Hogwarts se aproximou da estação King's Cross, cercado pela usual fumaça. Hermione espirou pela janela do compartimento que dividia com Hannah, Luna e Ginny.

- Neville está na plataforma. – anunciou. Olhou para Hannah. – Achei que você tinha dito que eram apenas amigos.

Hannah se juntou a Hermione na janela.

- Nós somos. – respondeu, olhando pensativamente para Neville. – Ele mencionou algo sobre me encontrar na plataforma quando trouxesse algumas ervas do St. Mungus para a Professora Sprout na semana passada... – pegou sua mochila. – Não achei que ele realmente ia estar aqui.

- Você acha que a avó dele o fez vir? – Hermione perguntou.

Ginny bufou.

- Você acha que alguém ainda consegue _fazer_ Neville fazer algo que ele não quer?

Luna se levantou e esticou os braços para cima da cabeça.

- Normalmente, é melhor ser amigo primeiro. – disse. – Não acham? – pegou sua mochila e a pendurou no ombro. – Encontros não são tão embaraçosos.

- Certamente ajuda. – Hermione concordou. – Você não tem que passar por toda aquela besteira de quero-te-conhecer. E, normalmente, você fica confortável perto deles...

O trem parou. Ginny cambaleou um pouco e pegou sua mochila.

- Suponho que sim. Não tive um encontro de verdade com Harry... Pelo menos, nenhum que estivéssemos sozinhos do começo ao fim...

- É, estamos sempre juntos, não é? – Hermione refletiu. Encontrou os olhos de Ginny e as duas sorriram e assentiram.

- Se eu fosse Ron ou Harry, eu me preocuparia. – Hannah riu. – Quando vocês duas colocam uma idéia na cabeça...

- Não somos tão ruins! – Ginny protestou, rindo. Começou a seguir Hannah e Luna para fora do compartimento, mas Hermione segurou seu braço.

- Antes de sairmos do trem. – Hermione disse nervosamente. Soltou o braço de Ginny e enrolou os dedos ao redor da alça de sua mochila tão fortemente que os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos. – Você escreveu para Harry sobre a tradução d'_Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo_?

- Sim. Mandei uma cópia do _Conto dos Três Irmãos_ também, mas ele não me respondeu. – Ginny falou.

- Oh... – a expressão de Hermione era de desapontamento.

- Não pense muito disso. – Ginny avisou. – Você e eu sabemos que se ele tivesse ficado realmente chateado com isso, ele teria respondido imediatamente. E dito várias coisas verdadeiramente idiotas no processo.

- Sim...

- E os julgamentos estavam acontecendo, também. – Ginny a lembrou. Olhou rapidamente para a janela, antes de olhar novamente. – Se você quiser, você pode perguntar para ele agora mesmo. – falou.

- Por quê? – Hermione seguiu o olhar de Ginny. Harry estava esperando perto de um pilar, conversando com Neville e Hannah, que estava apontando para o trem. – Essa é realmente a hora?

Ginny abafou um gemido.

- Você é pior que Ron. Se você for esperar pelo momento certo, nunca haverá um momento certo.

- Mas...

- Sem 'mas'. – Ginny disse firmemente. – Você mesma disse que a Professora Babbling precisa de uma resposta sua até depois do ferido, não?

Hermione assentiu desanimadamente.

- Sim...

- Então, apenas pergunte, pelo amor de Deus. – Ginny andou na direção da porta. – Vamos lá, então. Antes que Harry fique preocupado e mande corujas e Patronus procurando por nós.

- Fácil para você dizer. – Hermione murmurou, saindo do trem e cruzando a plataforma até onde Harry estava cumprimento Ginny com a menor quantidade possível de palavras. – Ron está na loja? – ela perguntou, tentando não soar muito desapontada.

Harry olhou para Hermione por cima da cabeça de Ginny.

- Sim. Apareceu algo de último minuto para George fazer, e ele não está lá, e eles vão ficar abertos até mais tarde, com todos os alunos de Hogwarts voltando para casa para o feriado. Eu recebi instruções estritas para te levar lá assim que você saísse do trem. – abraçou Hermione com um braço só. – A tradução do conto ficou brilhante. – disse no ouvido dela. – Ninguém vai fazer a ligação entre elas e... – ele parou de falar significativamente.

Os ombros de Hermione se aliviaram.

- Obrigada. – murmurou. – Oh, obrigada, Harry! – guinchou, jogando os dois braços ao redor dele. – É uma oportunidade tão grande. – balbuciou.

- Eu sei. – Harry retribuiu o abraço. – Você merece, depois de tudo... – os olhos de Hermione ficaram brilhantes demais. – Sem choro. – ordenou. – Ron vai me amaldiçoar se descobrir que eu te fiz chorar.

Hermione riu.

- Te amaldiçoar? Provavelmente não. Negar seu pudim favorito? Definitivamente.

- Se vocês dois não pararem com isso, - Ginny começou secamente. – vocês vão se ver na primeira página no jornal pela manhã.

- Mas a Skeeter nem está aqui! – Harry protestou.

- Não. – Ginny disse alegremente. – Mas várias pessoas que adorariam te dar uma má imagem estão. – Harry abriu a boca para argumentar com ela, mas Ginny sorriu sinceramente para ele. – Você sabe que é verdade. – adicionou.

- Ela está certa. – Hermione murmurou. – E essa multidão vai passar pela loja logo, e Ron vai precisar de ajuda. – caminhou até a passagem. – Vejo vocês lá.

Harry balançou a cabeça e passou um braço ao redor da cintura de Ginny.

- Então, você tem algo planejado para quinta-feira?

Ginny franziu o cenho.

- Não... É o aniversário de Fffff... – ela respirou fundo. – George.

- Eu sei. – Harry disse quietamente, guiando Ginny até a barreira. – Mas eu encontrei um apartamento em Londres e eu disse ao senhorio que me mudaria no dia primeiro.

- Ah... – Ginny assentiu em entendimento. – Uma distração.

- Sim. – Harry soltou Ginny pelo tempo necessário para passarem pela barreira. Esperou que ela passasse e segurou sua mão. – Mas não vai nos levar o dia todo, caso sua mãe esteja planejando fazer algo para o jantar.

- O que quer dizer com 'nós'?

- Você vai me ajudar a me mudar e arrumar as coisas, não vai?

- Você sequer tem móveis?

- Achei que você podia me ajudar com isso também...

- Oh. Compras. – Ginny soou menos que excitada.

- Não agüento compras. – Harry contou. – Todos aqueles vendedores por perto, observando você pular no colchão. – olhou para Ginny. – Eu te compro o almoço... – chantageou.

- Oh, certo... – Ginny suspirou.

- Brilhante. Segunda-feira de manhã, então.

Ginny saiu silenciosamente da estação e entrou em um beco para aparatar.

- Está tudo mudando tão rápido. – falou.

- Isso é algo ruim? – Harry perguntou.

- Não. Só parece que tudo está indo incrivelmente rápido. Eu vou terminar a escola logo e você está se mudando... Há um ano... – parou aí, deixando o pensamento incompleto.

- Eu sei.

**-x-**

Ron fechou a porta da loja e se escorou nela, seus olhos se arregalando, enquanto piscava várias vezes.

- Como, exatamente, você chama isso? – perguntou.

- Vestido. – Hermione virou lentamente no próprio eixo. – Encontrei em uma loja nas férias de natal.

- É um pouco curto, não? – engasgou.

Hermione olhou para baixo, balançando as pontas dos dedos perto da barra do vestido.

- Não realmente. – a saia do vestido terminava no meio de suas coxas.

Os olhos de Ron se prenderam nos sapatos de Hermione.

- E onde você planeja ir vestida assim?

- Não se mexa. – Hermione acenou a varinha para Ron e seus jeans e camiseta se esticaram, como ela os tivesse passado. – Você e eu vamos sair.

- Sair? – Ron perguntou inexpressivamente.

- Sabe, Ron, se você vai ficar repetindo tudo o que eu falar a noite toda, essa conversa vai demorar um pouco para acontecer.

Ron puxou o ar lentamente.

- Onde estamos indo?

- Boate. Na Londres trouxa. Onde você e eu seremos completamente anônimos, onde podemos dançar a noite toda e não precisamos nos preocupar com o que os outros vão pensar.

- Parece um plano. – Ron deu um passo para perto de Hermione e segurou sua mão. – Mostre o caminho.

**-x-**

- Sem Teddy essa noite? – Ginny perguntou.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Andrômeda irá trazê-lo amanhã para passar o dia comigo. Com a loja ficando aberta até tarde e tudo o mais... – se acomodou na parede de pedra e olhou para o céu. – Então, Dean, Seamus e Neville vão ajudar na quinta-feira. Luna também.

- Você, eu, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville e Luna? – Ginny enumerou. – Isso é bastante ajuda.

- Bem, Dean vai pintar o quarto de Teddy. Neville vai montar uma pequena estufa na varanda da cozinha, apenas com ervas medicinais, por que, bem, nós sabemos que eu sou um desastre ambulante esperando para acontecer. E o resto de nós... Vamos brigar para decidir onde colocar o sofá e se devemos ou não colocar cortinas. Aonde a estante de livros vai e se eu deveria arrumar outra. Eu coloco a cama sob a janela ou do outro lado do quarto? E onde os panos de pratos devem ser guardados na cozinha. – Harry prendeu as mãos entre os joelhos. – E Luna vai ter alguma idéia maluca de que a lata de lixo do banheiro precisa ficar no meio do cômodo porque tem alguma teoria mágica que diz que é lá que deve ir. E vamos comprar comida chinesa no fim da rua e sentar no chão para comer, por que ninguém quer derrubar comida no sofá novo, mesmo que possamos usar magia para arrumar qualquer coisa.

- Esse é um plano bem elaborado. – Ginny observou.

Uma expressão pensativa apareceu no rosto de Harry.

- Eu vi algo assim na televisão uma vez, durante os verões. Eu não tinha amigos até começar a escola, e depois disso não demorou muito para que eu começasse a sonhar sobre sair daquela casa. No final no meu terceiro ano, quando eu achei que podia ir morar com Sirius, por dez segundos, eu me deixei imaginar como seria ter Ron e Hermione me ajudando a montar meu quarto. – se balançou e encolheu os ombros para Ginny. - Meio que fiquei preso, suponho. – suspirou pesadamente. – Então, chega de falar de mim. Você não devia ter escolhido um time?

- Escolhi. – Ginny disse triunfantemente. – Holyhead.

- Não estou surpreso. – Harry comentou. – Um time que é cheio de mulher com algo a provar.

- Você não teria algo a provar de os todos poderosos do Quadribol não têm idéia do que fazer com um time todo de mulheres? Mulheres que são muito boas no que fazem, e que são discretas sobre suas vidas fora do campo. Você nunca vê uma jogadora das Harpies no jornal, exceto pela página de Quadribol. Aparentemente, elas são um time bem fechado. Não falam com a impressa sobre coisas que vão além do jogo.

- Obrigado...

- Não fiz apenas por você. – Ginny corrigiu. – Ajuda, mas eu prefiro que as pessoas se foquem na minha habilidade de jogar, não com quem estou namorando.

- Você vai entrar direto para o time?

Ginny explodiu em risadas.

- Não. Eu ainda tenho que passar um teste com o resto do time. Na melhor das hipóteses, eu espero conseguir ficar na reserva. Mas eu suponho que vou ficar no time de treino.

- Se vendendo barato demais, não está?

- Não. Estou sendo realista. Eu não tenho nem dezoito anos e muitos, muitos poucos jogadores são colocado no time principal, menos ainda nos reservas, quando acabaram de sair da escola.

- Você não tem idéia de quão boa é. – Harry disse incredulamente.

- Eu sei que sou boa o bastante. – Ginny suspirou. – Ainda assim... Pode acabar sendo nada. Nada está escrito em pedra, e o teste em julho é apenas isso... Um teste. – mordeu o lábio e olhou para o céu estrelado, deixando a brisa acariciar seu rosto. – Posso não conseguir.

- É claro que vai conseguir. – Harry repreendeu.

- Escrevi para Bill. – Ginny continuou, como se Harry não tivesse falado. – Perguntei sobre trabalhar em Gringotes, colocando as maldições.

- Colocando maldições?

- Alguém tem que fazer isso. – Ginny o informou tranquilamente. – Mas isso pode significar que eu tenha que ir para outro lugar... – adicionou suavemente.

- Outro lugar...?

- No exterior.

- O que isso significa para nós?

- Eu não sei. – Ginny suspirou. – Suponho que vamos ter de esperar. Esperar e descobrir o que acontece...

- Mas... – Harry começou, antes de engolir seu argumento. _Você quer que ela seja feliz, não? _– Sim. – Ginny tremeu um pouco e se encostou em Harry. – Vamos entrar, eh? Está ficando um pouco frio.

- Estou bem. – Ginny protestou.

- Estou ficando com frio. – Harry disse firmemente. – E estou com fome. – seu estômago roncou ruidosamente, como que para provar seu ponto. – E, em alguns dias, eu vou ter me alimentar sozinho, ao invés de assaltar a cozinha aqui.

- Uma última vitória?

- Algo assim. – Harry desceu do muro e começou a caminhar na direção da casa. – Ao mesmo tempo, eu não vou precisar tentar comer tanto. Molly coloca tanta comida no meu prato e me olha como se eu fosse uma criança até eu comer tudo.

- Você está ótimo. – Ginny disse com admiração. Tinha a impressão de que Harry sempre seria magro, mas ele tinha perdido a aparência faminta que tivera a maior parte da vida.

- Eu precisei afrouxar o cinto. – Harry riu. – Essa foi a primeira vez que eu tive que fazer isso. – abriu a porta dos fundos e a segurou para Ginny.

- Aí estão vocês! – Molly exclamou. Ela indicou um pacote no balcão. – Isso chegou hoje para você, Harry.

- Presente para a casa nova? – Ginny provocou.

- Não sei. – Harry tirou o papel que envolvia o livro pesado. – Deve ser da Hermione. – adivinhou. – É um livro. – virou o livro para ver o título, e o sorriso lentamente sumiu de seu rosto. – Isso deve ser algum tipo de brincadeira. – murmurou, histeria crescente fazendo sua voa tremer. – Não pode ser verdade. – tirou o livro da embalagem e o brandiu na direção de Ginny e Molly. – Não pode ser verdade!

- Oh, meu bom deus... – Molly pegou o livro, uma expressão de nojo em seu rosto. – Quem...?

- Rita Skeeter. – a voz de Ginny estava mortalmente calma. – Aquela vaca.

Molly começou a jogar o livro na lata de lixo, mas Harry o tirou de suas mãos.

- Eu quero ler. – falou, sua voz cheia de raiva. – Quero ver que tipos de mentiras ela está contando.

- Harry, não faça isso. – Molly tentou, em vão, tirar o livro da mão dele. – Isso só vai te chatear.

- Não. – Harry balançou a cabeça e afastou o livro do alcance de Molly, sabendo que era inútil, já que ela podia usar magia para tirá-lo dele a qualquer momento. – Essa vez ela foi longe demais. Eu vou ficar com ele e levá-lo a Kingsley. O suficiente é o suficiente. – marchou para fora da cozinha, os sons de seus passos na escada soando mais alto que os estalos dos degraus.

**-x-**

Ron esfregou a manga de sua camisa na testa. Estava com calor, suado e se sentindo completamente feliz. A música bloqueava todo o resto. Estava alta e tinha uma batida forte, inundando seu corpo com seu ritmo contagioso. Podia ver o riso no rosto de Hermione, enquanto ela girava naquela péssima desculpa de vestido. Hermione se jogou em seus braços.

- Pronto para ir? – ela gritou, sua boca próxima ao ouvido dele.

- Sim!

- Vamos! – Hermione segurou sua mão e começou a forçar seu caminho por entre as pessoas. Chegaram à rua deserta, ofegando quando o ar gelado acertou seus rostos. – Isso foi fantástico! – ela exclamou.

- Precisando se livrar do estresse? – Ron perguntou.

- Um pouco. Os exames estão chegando.

- Um pouco? – Ron olhou para seu relógio. – Já passa da meia noite. É mais do que um pouco. – puxou Hermione para perto, erguendo o rosto dela para beijá-la.

- Por que você não me leva para casa? – Hermione sugeriu.

- Oh. Certo. – Ron lutou para manter o desapontamento fora de sua voz.

Hermione sorriu misteriosamente.

- Apenas me leve para casa, Ron.

- Certo. – relutantemente, Ron passou um braço ao redor de Hermione e aparatou, aparecendo no jardim dos fundos da casa dos Granger com um alto _pop_. – Droga. – Ron sibilou. – Eu provavelmente acordei seus pais.

- Não me preocuparia com isso. – Hermione disse com discrição. Caminhou até a porta dos fundos da casa. – Você não vai entrar comigo?

- Eu... – qualquer argumento que Ron pudesse ter, morreu em sua garganta perante o olhar sensual e pouco característico que ela lhe deu por sobre o ombro. – Talvez por um minuto...

Assim que a porta fechou atrás dele, Hermione prendeu as mãos nas mechas ruivas, cobrindo sua boca com a própria, beijando-o com tal avidez que o deixou sem ar. Ron se afastou.

- Merlin, Hermione... Seus pais...

Ela se afastou lentamente, se inclinando para tirar os sapatos.

- Oh, eu esqueci de lhe contar?

- Me contar o quê?

- Meus pais estão viajando. – Hermione murmurou, abrindo o zíper de seu vestido. – Eles não vão voltar até quarta-feira.

- Oh... Brilhante... – Ron inspirou tremulamente, percebendo precisamente o que ela queria dizer.

**-x-**

- Harry? – Ginny bateu na porta do quarto de Ron. – Você está dormindo? – ele não respondeu. Ginny franziu o cenho para a luz que passava pelo vão da porta. Ouviu um xingamento abafado. – Eu sei que você está acordado. – continuou. – Consigo ouvir você bufar do mesmo jeito que Canino quando Hagrid demora para lhe dar comida.

A porta abriu abruptamente e revelou a expressão raivosa de Harry.

- Você sabe o que ela falou de mim? – ele sibilou, ciente do fato de que o quarto de Molly e Arthur era no andar de baixo. – Ela disse que eu devo ter usado Magia Negra para fugir de Voldemort no verão retrasado. E que usamos o Imperius nos duendes de Gringotes para entrar no cofre dos Lestrange. Ela escreveu que devo ter perdido o juízo no meu acidente na Irlanda, por que de que outro jeito pode-se explicar eu depor em favor dos Malfoy? – Harry se virou e jogou o livro do outro lado do quarto. O livro bateu na parede, fazendo a janela tremer. – Aquela _vadia_ disse que eu estava emocionalmente abalado por causa da minha criação! – Harry rugiu em um sussurro. Sua boca se fechou, ciente de que tinha falado demais.

Ginny entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, acenando sua varinha.

- Você pode gritar se quiser.

Harry tinha começado a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto, seus punhos se fechando e abrindo. Suas juntas estalaram ruidosamente no quarto silencioso.

- Eu vou pegá-la e vou deixá-la afastada por um bom tempo por causa disso. Eu prometo...

- Harry. – Ginny começou hesitantemente. – nós temos leis...

- Eu sei que temos leis! – ele gritou. – Mas essas leis a protegem para escrever mentiras descaradas sobre mim?

Ginny se sentou na ponta da cama de Harry.

- Não. – admitiu. – Mas elas não dão penas em Azkaban por calúnia ou difamação.

Os olhos de Harry se cerraram perigosamente.

- Então, o que elas dão? – brigou.

- Ela não será capaz de publicar por certo tempo. Ficará na lista negra.

- Por que ninguém nunca tentou isso antes? – Harry rosnou.

- Bem, por que ela normalmente noticiava a verdade. – Ginny respondeu neutramente. – Exagerava, é claro, mas era essencialmente verdade. Ela tem sido cuidadosa ao especular as coisas e não noticiá-las como fatos, como fez com aquele artigo quando Hermione voltou da Austrália. – Ginny pausou delicadamente. – O negócio é o seguinte, Harry; se ela escreveu o livro como fato, você tem um caso. De outro modo... – encolheu os ombros.

- Eu ainda vou levar isso ao Kingsley. Eu cansei dela. Não sou apenas eu, também. Esse é o limite, Gin, me ouviu?

- Eu te ouvi. – Ginny disse de modo sofrido, levando uma mão ao ouvido. – As pessoas do país vizinho te ouviram... Bem, teriam escutado se eu não tivesse colocado um feitiço no quarto...

Harry olhou feio para Ginny, antes de se jogar na cama, fazendo-a ranger de modo alarmante. Pegou o travesseiro e o socou várias vezes, antes de jogá-lo no chão.

- As coisas não estão mudando rápido o bastante, às vezes. – murmurou. – Eu achei...

- O quê? Que a guerra ia acabar e tudo o que aconteceu nos sete anos anteriores iriam simplesmente sumir na história? – Ginny zombou. – Pensamento desejoso, esse.

- Que me deixariam em paz para viver minha vida.

- Harry, nunca vão te deixar completamente em paz. – Ginny afirmou calmamente.

- Droga. – Harry se sentou, segurando o braço de Ginny. – Olha, eu sei que isso é um pouco prematuro, mas se... _Se_... Nós nos casarmos e tivermos filhos, não vamos contar a eles sobre isso. Não até que eles sejam velhos o bastante para entender.

- Harry...

- Eles precisam de vidas normais. – Harry insistiu. – Eu tenho que ser capaz de lhes dar pelo menos isso.

- E quando seria 'velho o bastante'?

- Eu não sei. – Harry confessou. – Depois de eles começarem Hogwarts...?

- Onze? Tudo bem...

- Ou dezessete.

- Oh, claro. Esperar até eles terem dezessete não é tolo de modo nenhum. – Ginny riu. – Deite-se. – Harry resmungou sob a respiração, mas escorregou sob o cobertor. Ginny se acomodou ao seu lado, sobre o cobertor, conjurando o cobertor da cama desocupada de Ron, esticando-o sobre seu corpo. Acariciou a nuca dele gentilmente, correndo os dedos por seu cabelo até os músculos tensos, relaxassem. – Nós podemos decidir quando; se; nos casarmos e tivermos filhos. Não é algo que precisamos decidir agora, Harry. – ela esperou por uma resposta, mas nenhuma veio. – Harry?

Um leve ronco foi sua única resposta. Ginny sorriu e pressionou um leve beijo na esquina da boca dele, cuidadosamente lhe tirando os óculos, colocando-os no parapeito da janela.

**-x-**

Hermione estava sentada sobre o tapete da sala de estar, vestindo a camiseta de Ron e o observando ajoelhado em frente à lareira, habilmente virando um sanduíche em um garfo de churrasco.

- Como ficou tão bom nisso? – perguntou. – Eu sempre acabo deixando o pão cair no fogo...

Ron sorriu afetadamente.

- Férias de natal do meu primeiro ano na escola. Quase todo mundo de Grifinória tinha voltado pra casa, e Harry e eu conseguimos ficar perto da lareira. E, bem, quando você tem onze anos, você come qualquer coisa que não esteja colado na mesa ou enfeitiçado para ficar colado na mesa, e Harry e eu ficamos com mais preguiça que o normal. – Ron deslizou o pão torrado com queijo para um prato. – Cuidado... Está quente... – rapidamente, montou outro sanduíche e o colocou sobre o fogo. – Então, praticamente comíamos qualquer coisa que pudéssemos colocar em um garfo de churrasco entre as refeições. E depois de muito tentar e errar... – Ron indicou o sanduíche com a cabeça.

- Você acha que ajudou sermos amigos por tanto tempo? – Hermione perguntou, mordiscando a pontinha crocante do pão.

- Mal não fez. – Ron respondeu, virando o sanduíche.

- É isso? 'Mal não fez '?

- Bem, o que você quer que eu diga? – Ron tirou o sanduíche do fogo para ver o progresso.

- Isso tornou difícil me namorar?

Ron suspirou e se sentou sobre os calcanhares.

- Sim e não, mulher. – colocou o sanduíche no fogo mais uma vez e olhou para o pão. – Sim, por que ser seu amigo deixou difícil te ver como, você disse nosso quarto ano, uma garota...

- Você se lembra disso?

- Eu me lembro de um monte de coisas. – Ron respondeu, cuidadosamente tirando seu sanduíche do garfo. – E, então, eu me preocupei com o que aconteceria se eu me envolvesse com você, especialmente depois daquele desastre que foi com Lavander...

- Esse é um bom jeito de descrever.

- Sim. Por que se desse tudo errado, como isso afetaria todo o resto? Você é praticamente parte da família, mesmo antes de termos começado isso; você é uma das melhores amigas de Ginny e nós teríamos que achar um jeito de dividir Harry, o que eu acho que não daria tão certo quanto eu imaginei que daria...

- Nossa, você é um completo amor. – Hermione provocou. – Você pensou em qualquer coisa positiva?

- Oh, bem, sim, na verdade. – Ron balbuciou. – Eu já sabia a maioria das suas manias e as coisas mundanas, como seu nome do meio, sua cor favorita... Mas, apesar disso, você ainda consegue me surpreender. Como essa noite. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para suas roupas espalhadas. – E, às vezes, isso faz coisas engraçadas passarem pela minha cabeça.

Hermione engasgou com seu sanduíche.

- Coisas engraçadas? – ela repetiu, seus olhos lacrimejando.

- É, como na primeira vez. O tempo todo, essa minúscula parte do meu cérebro ficava gritando, 'maldição! É Hermione! Sabe, a Hermione que você salvou de um ogro. E ela está pelada!'. Foi um pouco mais do que desconcertante, se quer saber. – Ron colocou um bolinho no garfo de churrasco. – E você?

- Foi difícil. – Hermione admitiu. – Por todos esses motivos que você disse; se desse completamente errado, como isso afetaria todos os outros. Por outro lado, eu li que se pessoas se apegam quando novas, isso quer dizer que terão uma chance maior de ter um relacionamento forte quando adultas...

- Suponho que faça sentido. – Ron esparramou geléia de morango sobre o bolinho e o ofereceu a Hermione. Ela se inclinou um pouco para frente. - Então, eu suponho que isso quer dizer que você está presa comigo. – Ron colocou metade do bolinho na boca para disfarçar sua falta de jeito.

Hermione sorriu e limpou a geléia do canto da boca de Ron com o dedão.

- E você comigo. – lambeu a geléia de seu dedo. – Não é um lugar ruim para se estar.

- Não, não é.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Como mais de uma pessoa me pediu para postar capítulo extra por causa do feriado, e eu tive uma noite muito produtiva com minhas traduções, vocês ganharam esse capítulo, com bastante Harry/Ginny para quem estava sentido falta. (:

Obrigada pelos comentários, e me deixem saber o que acham! Até sexta.


	50. Light On The Horizon

**Capítulo Cinquenta**

**Light On The Horizon**

Ron subiu as escadas, evitando os degraus que rangiam mais alto. Tinha deixado Hermione dormindo, murmurando coisas indistintas quando ele saíra da cama. Fora a primeira vez que estivera no quarto dela. Todas as outras vezes que tinha ido à casa dos pais dela, tinha ficado no andar debaixo, na cozinha ou na sala de estar. Era exatamente o que esperara. Quase dolorosamente organizado, livros preenchendo quase todas as superfícies horizontais, catalogados por assunto e na ordem alfabética. Toques de capricho revelavam a falta de dobras nas pontas dos livros. Um móbil de libélulas estava suspenso no teto, em um canto; ramos pintados ao redor do quarto se entrelaçavam pelas paredes e um cobertor de coloridas borboletas estava esticado cuidadosamente sobre a cama.

Prendeu o ar quando passou rapidamente na frente do quarto de seus pais. Molly, ele sabia, iria acordar logo e, por mais que soubesse que ela não lhe daria um sermão por chegar em casa às cinco da manhã, o olhar levemente desaprovador o atingiria mais do que qualquer grito que ela pudesse dar. Ron esperou no patamar, em frente ao seu quarto, aguçando os ouvidos, procurando pelo ranger da porta do quarto de Molly e Artur sendo aberta. Soltando um suspiro de alívio, abriu a porta de seu quarto, parando tão logo entrou. Ginny estava enroscada em Harry, ambos adormecidos. Um livro grosso estava no chão, sua espiral obviamente danificada. Curiosamente, Ron entrou no quarto nas pontas dos pés e o pegou o livro com um leve franzir, enquanto várias páginas caíam ao chão. Virou para ver o título e abafou um xingamento. _O Escolhido? Uma Biografia de Harry Potter__ por Rita Skeeter..._ Disse a si mesmo. _Ele deve tê-lo jogado. Não o culpo..._

Ron colocou o livro sobre uma estante e esticou a mão para balançar o ombro de Ginny.

- Gin? – murmurou. – Gin? – a balançou com um pouco mais de força.

- O qu...? – Ginny piscou e olhou confusamente para Ron.

- Melhor voltar para seu quarto, antes que a mamãe se levante. – disse suavemente, tentando não acordar Harry.

- Que horas são? – ela perguntou, grogue.

- Um pouco depois das cinco.

- Unnngh... – Ginny se esparramou sobre o peito de Harry, fazendo-o resmungar, enquanto acordava. Apertou os olhos para a imagem borrada de Ron.

- O que 'ta acontecendo? – murmurou, se espreguiçando, fazendo a roupa de cama farfalha, enquanto apertava os braços ao redor de Ginny.

- Nada. – Ron o assegurou, se sentando na ponta da própria cama.

- Ceeeerto... – Harry bocejou, virando-se de lado e ficando de conchinha com Ginny. Ela se acomodou contra o corpo dele.

Ron caiu de costas sobre a cama.

-Ótimo. – resmungou. – Se metam em problemas. Vejam se eu me importo. – mas seu aviso não surtiu efeito. Harry e Ginny já tinham voltado a dormir. Ron balançou a cabeça e, logo, seus roncos soavam pelo quarto.

**-x-**

Um alto _pop_ veio do jardim. Molly espiou pela janela, uma colher cheia de ervilhas erguida sobre seu prato.

- Quem...? – se perguntou. Uma figura abriu o portão e entrou na propriedade, hesitando por um momento, antes de permitir que o portão se fechasse. Ele carregava um embrulho pequeno e fino sob um braço. O sol do meio dia fazia seu cabelo chamativo brilhar. – Charlie? – Molly murmurou. – Charlie! – exclamou. – Oh, é Charlie! – acenou a varinha para o armário e um prato extra voou para a mesa com a velocidade de uma vassoura de corrida. – Charlie! – correu para o jardim para recebê-lo, jogando seus braços ao redor dele, a força de seu abraço fazendo-o gemer. – Entre, querido. Acabamos de nos sentar para o almoço. – contou alegremente, guiando-o para a cozinha. – Ginny veio passar o feriado em casa. – adicionou. – Os outros garotos também estão aqui. Bem, menos Bill. – adicionou.

Charlie deu um tapinha gentil em sua mão.

- Vou ficar aqui a tarde toda, mãe. – avisou, sentindo culpa por mal ter escrito para seus pais desde janeiro nem ter ido visitá-los desde o natal.

- É claro que vai. – Molly começou a encher seu prato de comida.

Charlie suspirou e notou o olhar de George. George sorriu de leve, indicando a mesa com a cabeça. Charlie deu de ombros timidamente, suas bochechas coradas, enquanto aceitava o prato cheio demais que sua mãe lhe passava.

**-x-**

Charlie andou até a parede de pedras, com o pacote fino em suas mãos.

- Você chegou a falar com a garota da poesia? – perguntou, olhando para o horizonte.

- Sim.

- E?

George coçou o nariz.

- Estamos conversando.

- Apenas conversando?

- Ficamos de mãos dadas e jogamos jogos de palavras, também. – George retorquiu.

- É assim que chamam atualmente? – Charlie sorriu afetadamente. Acomodou-se sobre a parede de pedra e ofereceu o pacote para George em uma afirmação caracteristicamente silenciosa.

- O que é isso?

Charlie girou os olhos.

- Apenas abra, tonto.

George girou o pequeno pacote em suas mãos. Era pequeno o bastante para carregar nas mãos. Rasgou o papel simples e marrom que Charlie tinha usado para embrulhar. Um desenho cuidadosamente feito de um George de cinco anos olhou de volta para ele, ao lado de Fred, seus cabelos mal cortados emoldurando sorrisos arteiros. George piscou para afastar as lágrimas.

- É brilhante. – disse roucamente.

- Eu fiz para o seu... Bem, você sabe. – Charlie disse, dedilhando os contornos de uma nova queimadura em seu antebraço. – Apenas supus que em um dia diferente...

George assentiu silenciosamente. Charlie tinha abandonado seu estilo usualmente preto e branco e adotado tons pastel. Suas bochechas redondas e rosadas pela risada, sardas espalhadas por seus narizes e olhos castanhos vivos. O talento nato de Charlie encantava George, mas não era algo muito apreciado na maioria da sociedade mágica. Antes de ter ido ao País de Gales depois do natal, George dificilmente se incomodava em pensar nele. Escondido entre as inteligências combinadas de Bill e Percy, Charlie às vezes era esquecido. Jogado nas próprias artes de George com Fred, as aventuras de Ron na escola e a mera presença de Ginny como a primeira garota nascida na família Weasley, não era uma surpresa de verdade que Charlie tivesse ido para Romênia assim que possível. Isso deu a George um novo entendimento de como Ron deveria ter se sentindo crescendo sob a sombra de seus irmãos mais velhos.

- Você não precisa ficar com ele. – Charlie disse neutramente. – Se te incomoda... - adicionou, sua voz interrompendo os pensamentos de George.

- Oh... Não. – George balançou a cabeça. – É perfeito. É só que... Você... Você é... – seus lábios se pressionaram, enquanto se recompunha. – É perfeito. – repetiu suavemente.

Charlie sabia que não havia como distrair George do fato de que seu aniversário estava se aproximando. Era melhor que sua mente reconhecesse isso, enfrentasse a dor e o medo e aprendesse com isso. _É como lidar com um Rabo Córneo_, refletiu.

George pigarreou.

- Então, não somos tão assustadores, não é?

- Não em pequenas doses. – Charlie disse. – Mas acho que preciso abrir a calça. Parece que engordei dez quilos aqui.

- Sim, mamãe não entende que nem todo mundo precisa comer o equivalente ao próprio peso em bases diárias. – George disse rispidamente.

- É melhor do que feijão enlatado sobre a pia da cozinha. – Charlie respondeu.

- Isso é. – George deixou o desenho de lado. – Não demore tanto para voltar da próxima vez, eh?

Charlie assentiu, as pontas de suas botas brincando com a grama alta, que crescia contra a parede. Tinha notado o rosto alegre de Molly ou o sorriso satisfeito que brincava na boca de Arthur, enquanto Charlie lhes contava alguns dos turnos mais divertidos na reserva. Sabia que não ia matá-lo voltar para casa com um pouco mais de frequência, especialmente agora que estava tão perto e não tinha que lidar com Chaves de Portal internacionais e tinha poucas desculpas para evitar visitar até poder acumular mais que um ou dois dias de folga.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer...

- Por que você veio hoje? – George perguntou sobriamente. – Por que hoje e não, sei lá, três semanas atrás?

- Pareceu um bom dia. – Charlie disse.

- Por que um aniversário está se aproximando? – George pressionou cuidadosamente. – Vindo apenas para o natal e para aniversários, Charlie... Que coisa feia. – bateu levemente os calcanhares contra a parede. – E, pelo menos, agora você tem um trabalho divertido. Bill trabalha atrás de uma mesa e Percy ainda é, bem... Um idiota. Mas agora ele é um idiota com responsabilidades. – riu. – Fred e eu admirávamos você. – George contou pensativamente, com apenas um terço da dor que teria sentido há quase um ano. Ainda doía, mas não parecia que ele estava se afogando na dor.

Charlie bufou em descrença.

- Vá em frente e me conte outra.

George balançou a cabeça.

- Admirávamos. Sabe... Se você não tivesse saído mais cedo da escola, Fred e eu podíamos não ter tido coragem de fazer isso.

- Não foi tão simples quanto apenas sair da escola. – Charlie arguiu.

- Mas você também não terminou. – George reforçou.

- Eu prestei alguns N.I.E.M's na Romênia. – Charlie suspirou. – Os testes de Cuidados das Criaturas Mágicas e Feitiços, mesmo, apenas o que eu precisava para saber para a reserva. E isso foi depois de trabalhar lá por alguns anos.

- Mas você foi fazer o que queria. E você estava fazendo algo que amava. Foi isso o que Fred e eu fizemos. – o fantasma de um sorriso apareceu no rosto de George. – Mas com muito mais elegância e estilo. – adicionou. Charlie bufou novamente, dessa vez com divertimento. Ouvira como Fred e George saíram da escola em suas vassouras, em um show de fogos de artifício. George olhou para Charlie. – Você realmente é o rebelde da família. Apenas seguimos seus passos.

Os ombros de Charlie sacudiram um pouco quando ele riu.

- Não deixe mamãe te ouvir falar isso.

**-x-**

Arthur fechou seu roupão ao redor de sua cintura e subiu as escadas até o quarto de Ron. Podia não ouvir todos os estalos da escada, como Molly, mas estava mais do que ciente de quando Ginny fora para o quarto do irmão. Não ouviu quando ela voltou para o próprio. Similarmente, sabia quando Ron tinha voltado para casa, por mais que ele tivesse feito esforços para fazer tão pouco barulho quanto possível. Arthur não era ingênuo quando se tratava de seus filhos. Sem mencionar a perda de um membro ou vida, Arthur preferia escolher suas batalhas quando os meninos ou Ginny tomavam decisões que se provavam erradas. Podia contar em uma mão o número de vezes que ficara verdadeiramente furioso com algum deles. Bravo —claro que já ficara bravo — que pai nunca ficara bravo com seus filhos? Arthur estava ciente de que impressão sua aparência dava para as outras pessoas. A obsessão levemente tola por coisas Trouxas, o cabelo ralo, os óculos que estavam sempre um pouco tortos. Isso o fazia parecer menos que competente. Arthur achava que era uma boa camuflagem. Ninguém imaginaria que Arthur sabia mais do que deixava transparecer.

O som de uma discussão estridente encontrou seus ouvidos quando chegou ao patamar do quarto de Ron. Arthur bateu suavemente na porta e o som cessou imediatamente. Ron abriu a porta lentamente e espiou pela abertura.

- Estávamos falando muito alto, pai? – ele perguntou.

Arthur colocou as mãos nos bolsos de seu roupão.

- Não. Eu apenas queria conversar um pouco com você e Harry.

A cabeça morena de Harry apareceu atrás da de Ron.

- Nós não fizemos nada! – protestou.

- Quem disse que fizeram? – Arthur entrou no quarto e indicou para os garotos se sentarem na cama de arma, enquanto se acomodava na ponta da cama de Ron. Uma sobrancelha se ergueu um pouco quando viu as pantufas de Ginny cuidadosamente escondidas sob a cama de armar. – Agora que vocês estão indo morar sozinhos, ou vão fazê-lo em breve, está na hora de eu ter uma conversa com vocês. Devia ter feito isso há muito tempo, mas, bem... Não era a hora certa.

Ron e Harry trocaram um olhar confuso, mas esperaram com expectativa para que Arthur continuasse.

Arthur pigarreou algumas vezes.

- Bem, então... Haverá uma hora em que vocês irão querer ficar... _Íntimos _com outra pessoa. – tossiu. – E vocês devem saber que há maneiras de evitar se colocarem em situações que possam não se sentir prontos para enfrentar, emocionalmente ou financeiramente. – as sobrancelhas de Ron se ergueram até sumir sob sua franja e sua resposta ficou presa em sua garganta. – Vocês devem saber que há um feitiço, mas como todas as coisas mágicas, é o quão bem você consegue se concentrar no encantamento que importa. Não é totalmente seguro, também. – adicionou, sentindo suas orelhas queimarem. – Você pode falar centenas de vezes, mas se sua mente não estiver focada no lugar certo, não vai funcionar.

A essa altura, a cor do rosto de Ron tinha sumido, deixando-o levemente esverdeado.

Arthur se remexeu, como se o colchão estivesse cheio de pedras.

- Mas vocês não devem levar uma garota para cama apenas por levar. – disse severamente. – Tem que existir algum tipo de relacionamento. Se vocês querem se casar com ela ou não, depende de vocês, e vocês não precisam querer se casar com ela ou esperar até se casarem. Mas não devem fazer algo para o qual não estejam prontos.

O cenho de Harry se franziu. Ele _não_ queria discutir isso com Arthur. Mas tinha pouca escolha. Quem mais ele tinha? E Arthur era o menos provável a querer lhe dar um soco no nariz.

- Como você sabe? Quando está pronto?

Arthur suspirou violentamente. Lembrava-se de ter feito essa mesma pergunta a um de seus primos mais velhos. E tinha ficado confuso com a resposta. Mas era a melhor que tinha.

- Você saberá. – disse, girando a aliança de casamento no dedo. – Certo. Então, o encantamento é _Arceovotare_. Digam bem antes... Bem... Das coisas começarem. – tirou a varinha do bolso, o punhal escorregando por sua mão suada. – E vocês têm que fazer esse movimento de varinha. – adicionou, balançando a varinha para cima e para baixo, como se estivesse jogando algo por sobre os ombros. – Tentem.

Obedientemente, Harry e Ron demonstraram o movimento correto da varinha e pronunciaram o encantamento algumas vezes até Arthur se dar por satisfeito com a habilidade deles executarem o feitiço. Arthur se ergueu da cama de Ron e segurou a maçaneta.

– Mais uma coisa, garotos... Pensem com suas cabeças, não com seus amiginhos. – saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ron e Harry ficaram sentados em um silêncio surpreso por um momento, antes de explodirem em risadas. Secando os olhos, Ron se esticou sobre a cama de armar.

- Você acha que deveríamos ter dito a ele que é um pouco tarde para essa conversa?

Harry balançou a cabeça, esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

- Imagino por que ele ficou todo sem jeito quando falou sobre não estar pronto para ter filhos...?

Ron se sentou.

- Oh, você não sabe?

- Sei o quê?

- É meio que um segredo, mas é o segredo mais mal guardado da família.

- Talvez você não devesse me contar. – Harry disse rapidamente.

- Oh, Gin vai te contar logo, se eu não contar. – Ron dispensou simplesmente. – Mamãe estava grávida de Bill quando eles se casaram. Ela estava de quatro ou cinco meses no casamento. – adicionou. – Papai tinha vinte anos e mamãe tinha dezenove, e a tia Muriel nunca perde a chance de lembrá-la disso.

Harry mordeu uma unha.

- Eles queriam se casar tão cedo? – seus próprios pais tinham se casado cedo, mas Harry não tinha certeza de que queria fazer o mesmo. Ainda estava tentando entender os prós e os contras de ser parte de uma família.

Ron deu de ombros.

- Sim. Se você ouvir a tia Muriel contando, eles estavam planejando se casar em dezembro, de todo modo. E ela fica reclamando do preço e bagunça de procrastinar e fazer as coisas no último minuto. – Ron saiu da cama e atravessou o quarto até sua própria cama. – Quando ela faz isso, mamãe fica toda chateada, mas ela não diz nada, mesmo que dê para ver que ela adoraria enfeitiçar aquela bruxa velha. Aí, o papai explode com a Muriel e a informa que ela não precisa vir para o jantar de natal e se ela não se importa de estar na casa dele, ela pode voltar para a própria. – Ron se cobriu. – É claro, ele faz isso quando já nos mandou para a sala. – falou.

- E se a mesma coisa acontecesse com um de vocês? – Harry perguntou curiosamente.

Foi como se tivesse conjurado o maior feitiço silenciador de sua vida. A boca de Ron trabalhou silenciosamente por vários momentos, antes de ele gaguejar.

- Mas eu achei... Você... Não...

- Não. – Harry disse rapidamente. – Quero dizer, _nós_ não fizemos. Só estava imaginando o que eles diriam se a mesma coisa acontecesse com um de vocês.

Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Acho que eles ficariam desapontados. Quero dizer, olha para o papai e como ele falou sobre ser responsável. Mas eles nunca nos expulsariam ou fariam todos os tipos de comentários, como a Muriel. – puxou o cobertor até os ombros, os olhos azuis analisando Harry. – Mas você já sabia disso... – os olhos se fecharam e Ron adormeceu.

**-x-**

Harry abriu o portão para Ginny. O vento de começo de primavera os envolvia, fazendo o cabelo de Ginny esvoaçar, apesar de seus esforços para prendê-lo em uma trança. O vento estava soltando algumas mechas da trança e brincando com elas, fazendo cócegas em suas orelhas e pescoço. Impaciente, Ginny passou a mão pelo rosto, afastando mechas ruivas dos olhos.

- O que você tem até agora? – ela perguntou.

Harry tirou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado do bolso.

- Tudo para a cozinha, exceto louça e utensílios de mesa. Molly cuidou disso para mim. Eu preciso de uma cama, guarda roupa, roupa de cama, toalhas para o banheiro, um berço para Teddy, sofá e uma mesa para a cozinha.

- E você planeja comprar tudo isso hoje? – Ginny bufou.

- Vou ter de comprar. – Harry suspirou. – Eu fui ver algumas camas no sábado, em Londres e quase desisti. Gente demais. Muitas mulheres com carrinhos de bebê enormes... E eu não quero me mudar para o apartamento e dormir em uma cama de armar por vários dias. – olhou timidamente para Ginny. – E eu gostaria que você desse sua opinião...

- Por quê? O apartamento é seu. – Ginny arguiu.

- Você não vai...? – Harry engoliu o resto de sua pergunta. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos. – Só preciso da opinião de alguém, só isso.

Os olhos de Ginny se cerraram desconfiadamente, mas ela aceitou sua resposta.

- Tudo bem, então. Você tem algum plano?

- Sim. – Harry assentiu. – Primeiro Gringotes, para trocar dinheiro o bastante, e depois vamos para Londres. Passar em algumas lojas. Podemos comprar a maioria das coisas no mesmo lugar. E eu tenho outros lugares em mente, caso eles não tenham o que eu quero. – começou a aparatar, mas parou. – Você quer ver o apartamento primeiro?

- Acho que seria melhor.

- Primeiro Gringotes e depois vamos para Soho. – Harry decidiu. Pegou a mão de Ginny e aparatou para o Beco Diagonal.

**-x-**

Ginny estava parada no meio da loja de departamento, as mãos em seu quadril, analisando a cama particularmente grande. Olhou para Harry por um longo momento, antes de voltar a olhar a cama, o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Harry esperava ao seu lado, quase prendendo a respiração. Ela não tinha dito nada, apenas continuava a olhar para a cama, uma expressão impenetrável em seu rosto.

- Bem? – ele finalmente perguntou.

Ginny soltou o ar pelo nariz, uma pequena ruga aparecendo entre suas sobrancelhas.

- É bastante _grande_, não é? – finalmente disse.

- Suponho que sim...

Ginny puxou a ponta da trança para cima do ombro, e brincou com o elástico que a prendia. Sua cabeça se inclinou para um lado, os olhos se fechando levemente, sua imaginação dando algo novo a ser considerado por seus sonhos. Abriu os olhos, suas bochechas levemente rosadas.

- É para que você não caia da cama quando tiver pesadelos, não?

Harry assentiu vigorosamente.

- Certo. Pesadelos.

Ginny deu a volta na cama, seus dedos se enroscando ao redor do poste.

- Não te lembra da escola?

- Por que lembraria?

Ginny deixou sua outra mão correr pelas cortinas presas no poste.

- É. Oi.

- A estrutura da cortina é opcional. – Harry disse.

Ginny se afundou no colchão, uma expressão de felicidade aparecendo em seu rosto.

- Eu gostei do colchão... – comentou, se deitando de costas com um suspiro feliz. – Você devia experimentar.

Olhando ao redor um pouco timidamente, Harry rapidamente se sentou na ponta, fazendo Ginny pular um pouco. Ela riu, fazendo com que ambos recebessem um olhar mais do que desaprovador da vendedora. Harry girou os olhos e se deitou no colchão, apoiando a cabeça na mão.

- Você gosta?

- Sim.

- Brilhante. – Harry se inclinou e beijou o nariz de Ginny. Ele saiu da cama e foi até a vendedora, sorrindo abertamente para a expressão esnobe dela. _Não fique intimidado por ela... Ela não é pior do que Snape quando ele estava em seu pior humor..._ – Por favor. – chamou. – Eu gostaria de comprar aquela cama, os dois criados mudos, o guarda roupa e a cômoda de cinco gavetas. – a expressão da vendedora vacilou levemente. – E aquele berço ali, aquele de pinho, com a mesa de troca.

Corada, a vendedora se moveu até uma mesa e começou a digitar no teclado de um computador.

- E como você gostaria de efetuar o pagamento hoje, senhor? Cartão de crédito?

- Dinheiro.

- Dinheiro?

Harry olhou para a vendedora.

- Sim. Dinheiro.

- É bastante dinheiro. – a vendedora começou.

- Eu tenho o dinheiro. – Harry respondeu, tirando um envelope grosso de dentro de sua jaqueta.

- Você roubou um banco ou algo assim? – a vendedora perguntou sem pensar, o choque destruindo seu comportamento profissional.

- Você sempre questiona a maneira que um cliente decide efetuar o pagamento? – Ginny questionou friamente, parada atrás de Harry.

- Eu... erm...

Harry passou uma mão ao redor do cotovelo de Ginny.

- Podemos ir a outro lugar. Vamos, Gin... – começou a caminhar na direção da saída, mas a voz da vendedora os parou.

- Espere. Você disse dinheiro?

- Sim, disse. – Harry deu um olhar desdenhoso para a mulher.

- Onde você gostaria que os móveis fossem entregues?

Harry se permitiu sorrir triunfantemente.

**-x-**

- Foi brilhante! – Ginny exclamou. – Harry a olhou como se ela fosse a Umbitch e começou a ir embora. E ela viu aquela comissão gorda saindo com ele. Ela quase fez uma reverência quando fomos embora.

Hermione gargalhou.

- Queria ter visto isso! – disse para dentro do seu copo descartável de chá, preso entre suas mãos. Olhou ao redor do apartamento de Harry, cheio de caixas, móveis colocados de qualquer jeito na sala de estar. – Então, amanhã...

- É.

- Caramba. – Ron murmurou.

- O quê? – Harry incentivou, cutucando as costelas de Ron com o cotovelo.

- Eu não durmo sozinho em um quarto por mais de uma semana desde que tinha onze anos. – refletiu. – E agora... – olhou para Harry, seu rosto coberto pelas sombras lançadas pelo candelabro no meio da mesa. – Quando foi que crescemos? – exigiu.

- Parece que foi ontem que estávamos procurando por Trevo no trem, e eu te disse que seu nariz estava sujo. – Hermione disse nostalgicamente.

- Ou Ginny estava colocando o cotovelo na manteiga. – Ron provocou levemente.

- Oh, Deus, eu achei que todos tinham se esquecido disso. – Ginny gemeu. – Lembra como mamãe costumava só se preocupar quando as explosões no quarto de Fred e George paravam?

Ron riu para dentro de sua xícara de café.

- Sim. Ela sempre disse que era como ela sabia o que eles estavam aprontando. Demorou semanas para sumir o fedo de quando eles erraram a fórmula de um doce. Tiveram que deixar as roupas no quarto de Bill ou de Percy, só para que elas não ficassem com o cheiro de ovos podres.

Harry girou o resto de seu chá dentro de sua xícara.

- O que Molly disse sobre amanhã à noite?

Ron encolheu os ombros.

- Disse para não ter pressa para voltar para casa. George disse que se ela quisesse fazer algo para o aniversário dele, ela deveria fazer em outro dia. Apenas não no primeiro de abril. – tomou um gole de seu café. – Eu perguntei hoje se ele queria abrir a loja amanhã. Ele disse que não. Não achei que fosse querer, mas não machuca perguntar, certo?

- Melhor assim. – Ginny disse quietamente. – Não parece certo fazer algo amanhã sem Fred. Talvez não fosse uma má ideia George fazer algo em outro dia. – tomou o resto de seu chá e acenou a varinha para o copo descartável, fazendo-o desaparecer. – E ainda bem que você está trazendo o resto de suas coisas amanhã. – falou para Harry. – Nos dá algo no que pensar, além... – se levantou abruptamente, arrastando a cadeira no chão de azulejo. O som ecoou na cozinha silenciosa. – Vamos para casa. Dormir um pouco. Amanhã será um dia longo.

_Continua..._


	51. And The World Goes Round

**Capítulo Cinquenta e Um**

**And The World Goes Round**

A porta abriu sob a mão de Percy. _Hmmm. Isso não devia ter acontecido..._ Pensou. Cautelosamente, espiou a sala de estar semi-iluminada. _Eu não deixei nenhum fogo acesso_. Seus olhos vagaram pelo cômodo, e uma sobrancelha se ergueu lentamente.

- Como foi que você entrou? – perguntou.

- Você realmente acha que Grifinórios e Sonserinos são os únicos que têm uma carta na manga? – uma voz gentil e zombeteira respondeu.

Percy fechou a porta atrás de si e se escorou nela, examinando a mulher loira e esguia que ocupava sua poltrona favorita.

- Não, suponho que não.

- Esses feitiços que você colocou na porta podem ser o bastante para intimidar bruxas e bruxos normais...

- E você dificilmente é uma bruxa normal. – Percy riu. Tirou a capa dos ombros e a pendurou cuidadosamente em um gancho próximo à porta. – Eu preciso ensinar charadas mais complexas à maçaneta.

- Pfft. – a mulher dispensou. – Você roubou essa ideia do _nosso_ dormitório.

- Uma ideia excelente, também. – Percy bufou. Foi até a poltrona, colocando uma mão em cada braço e se inclinou para frente, gentilmente beijando a mulher lá acomodada. – A que eu devo a honra de sua presença, Pen?

Penélope Clearwater puxou os braços de Percy até ele ceder e se acomodar com ela na poltrona.

- A ideia de diversão da minha colega de quarto é organizar a gaveta de meias. – reclamou.

- Sua colega de quarto não é Marion Trimbill, do seu ano? E ela também não estava na Corvinal?

- Sim e, na verdade, acabei descobrindo que ela é completamente tediosa.

Percy segurou um dos cachos de Penny entre seus dedos e o puxou até ficar quase completamente liso, soltando-o para que voltasse ao lugar.

- Ela era sua melhor amiga na escola.

- Eu sei. – Penny se remexeu um pouco. – Mas até você faz algo maluco de vez em quando.

Percy jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

- Aquele restaurante de caril¹ em Piccadilly Circus foi uma aventura em tanto, não foi?

- Mais que isso. – Penny retorquiu secamente. – Achei que ia sair fumaça de suas orelhas.

Percy ergueu a mão e começou a massagear a nuca dela.

- Pronta para mais aventuras?

- Absolutamente.

Percy inclinou a cabeça para olhar para Penny.

- Quer almoçar comigo no domingo?

Penny mordeu o lábio duvidosamente.

- Você não almoça com sua família aos domingos?

- Sim.

Ela se recostou mais um pouco.

- Você sequer mencionou que tem me visto?

Percy brincou com o cabelo de Penny.

- Não. – admitiu envergonhadamente.

Penny olhou reprovadoramente para Percy.

- Nos últimos cinco meses, não houve sequer uma oportunidade de simplesmente afirmar, "mãe, pai, estou vendo alguém"? Nem uma pequena brecha na conversa?

Percy se ergueu da poltrona. Andou ao redor da sala, que não era muito ampla. Prendeu o nó da gravata entre os dedos, afrouxando-o um pouco, um sinal claro de inquietude.

- Nunca pareceu ter um momento certo. – explicou. – Primeiro, as investigações das minhas ações... Ou a falta delas pelos últimos três anos. Depois, Harry se feriu e George desapareceu. E os julgamentos dos Comensais da Morte começaram... – ergueu os óculos, esfregando os olhos cansados. Percy se ajoelhou em frente à poltrona e descansou as mãos nos joelhos de Penny. – Não escondi informações da minha família por vontade própria. – pausou para deixar Penny absorver o que tinha dito. – Venha almoçar comigo no domingo. Conheça o resto da minha família maluca. – Percy suplicou levemente. – E, com sorte, você não vai sair correndo na direção oposta, gritando.

Penny estudou o rosto de Percy intensamente, mas este estava livre de culpa.

- Tudo bem.

**-x-**

Harry se sentou abruptamente, seu cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal. Pegou o relógio do criado mudo e apertou os olhos para ele. Soltou o ar com alívio ao ver a hora. Passava um pouco da sete da manhã. A luz da manhã se esgueirava pelas cortinas fechadas do quarto de Ron.

O dia da mudança.

Qualquer coisa que Harry estivesse levando para o novo apartamento e que ainda não estava lá, estava empilhado no antigo quarto de Bill. Caixas de pratos, copos, toalha de mesa, toalha de prato, panelas, potes... O bastante para que a cozinha de Harry fosse considerada completamente funcional. Molly estava determinada a ver que pelo menos um de seus filhos fosse capaz de se alimentar propriamente. Fora ela que estudara os catálogos, marcando páginas para ele. No fim, Harry apenas lhe disse para comprar o que ela achasse necessário. Ele tinha que guardar suas roupas e livros, antes que Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna e Hermione chegassem. Apenas na noite anterior Harry se dera conta de quanta roupa passara a possuir durante o último ano. Ele dava os créditos a Molly por isso também. O armário em que guardava suas roupas estava cheio de calças jeans, camisetas, camisas de vários estilos, suéteres, meias. Alguns pares extras de sapatos, incluindo tênis. Até mesmo algumas jaquetas. E nenhum par de vestes bruxas a vista. Gradualmente, ela tinha não apenas substituído todo seu guarda roupa, como o de Ron e George também. Molly tinha um olho excelente para caimento e tamanho e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, _todas_ as roupas de Harry eram do tamanho certo, não apenas seu uniforme da escola. Molly podia ser a primeira a admitir que tinha se deixado levar com as roupas, mas Harry não podia culpá-la. Era a primeira vez que eles tinham como comprar algo novo, apenas deles, sem ter de esperar que não servisse mais em um irmão mais velho.

Harry olhou para as sombras no teto, o pensamento de que à essa hora na manhã seguinte, estaria acordando em sua cama nova, em seu próprio quarto, brincando em sua cabeça. Desistindo da ideia de voltar a dormir, Harry afastou o cobertor e rolou para fora da cama. Distraidamente, desceu as escadas até o banheiro, tomando um banho rápido, se amaldiçoando quando percebeu que não trouxera um par limpo de roupas. Suspirando, enrolou a toalha na cintura e colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro. O patamar estava deserto, então desceu as escadas correndo, dando um encontrão em Ginny, que estava subindo para o banheiro.

Eles cambalearam na escada, segurando nos braços do outro para que não caíssem. A toalha, não tendo sido presa com muito cuidado, foi ao chão, se amontoando aos seus pés. O rosto de Ginny corou e ela manteve os olhos fixos em uma gota d'água correndo pelo ombro nu de Harry. A gota d'água foi mais para baixo e por mais que Ginny tentasse não seguir o mesmo caminho, seus olhos foram para baixo, antes de voltar rapidamente a fixar o pulso agitado de Harry, visível na dobra de seu pescoço.

- Eu vou... – Harry engasgou, se abaixando e cegamente pegando a toalha. Pegando-a com uma mão, ele a prendeu novamente na cintura, dessa vez a mantendo ali com a mão. – Te vejo no café. – murmurou, dando a volta ao seu redor, e praticamente correndo o resto do caminho até o antigo quarto de Bill.

Ginny se virou para observá-lo, uma pequena ruga aparecendo brevemente entre suas sobrancelhas, antes de sumir. Parte de si queria segui-lo, e arrancar a toalha de suas mãos. A outra parte queria ir para o banheiro e fechar a porta, e tentar esquecer isso tudo. Então, decidiu ficar onde estava, desejando que pudesse trocar de lugar com aquela gota d'água.

**-x-**

Harry ouviu Ginny voltar quietamente para o quarto. Sua mão tremeu ao redor da aba de uma caixa quase cheia. De todas as vezes que tinha imaginado Ginny o vendo nu, nenhuma delas tinha tomado forma nas escadas d'A Toca. Os Weasleys não ligavam de tomar o café da manhã usando pijamas e mais frequentemente do que o esperado, o cinto do roupão de Ginny se recusava a ficar preso, mesmo que ela desse um nó, deixando a camisola exposta. Andar de _pijama_ pel'A Toca era normal. Entretanto, andar pela casa usando apenas uma toalha não era.

Harry esfregou as mãos no rosto. Pelo menos na manhã seguinte, não teria que se preocupar se sua toalha estava no lugar ou não.

Continuou a guardar os livros nas caixas que tinha enfeitiçado. Todos os livros que usara na escola. Todos os livros, cadernos profissionais e revistas que comprara desde que começara a trabalhar no Departamento de Aurores. Ergueu a caixa para testar. Sua habilidade de enfeitiçar objetos como caixas e malas não era tão boa quanto à de Hermione, mas tinha melhorado nos últimos meses. Notando que o fundo da caixa ia aguentar, e que não era muito difícil de carregá-la, Harry acenou a varinha para as abas das caixas, que se fecharam. Começou o processo de guardar suas roupas em uma mala grande, sem se importar se elas se amassassem.

- A mãe disse que o café está pronto. – Ron disse atrás de si, a voz ainda um pouco rouca por causa do sono. Olhou ao redor do quarto maravilhado. – Há quanto tempo está acordado?

- Que horas são?

- Oito e meia.

- Mais de uma hora... – Harry colocou os sapatos dentro da mochila que usara na escola. – Neville, Seamus e Dean falaram que iam chegar por volta das dez. Ginny disse que Luna provavelmente chega as nove e vai tomar o café com a gente.

- Depois de ver o que o pai dela chama de cozinhar, eu não estou surpreso. – Ron respondeu. – Hermione acabou de chegar, se quiser ajuda para guardar tudo isso.

- Estou quase acabando. – Harry respondeu. Por algum motivo que não sabia explicar, queria fazer isso sozinho. Fechou a mochila e a colocou no chão, ao lado da caixa de livros. – George...?

Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Domingo passado eu perguntei a ele o que iria fazer com a loja hoje, desde que eu ia te ajudar a se mudar, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça e disse que não planejava abrir hoje mesmo. – encolheu os ombros como se sua camiseta estivesse muito apertada nos ombros. – Eu disse que achava mesmo que ele não ia querer.

- Bom dia, Harry. – Hermione interrompeu, subindo as escadas. Deu-lhe um leve beijo na bochecha. – Tudo pronto, eu vejo.

- Puramente para que eu não precisasse escutar seu sermão sobre fazer as coisas em cima da hora. – Harry retorquiu. Olhou para o teto. – Eu sei que George disse que não tinha problema, mas não consigo evitar me sentir culpado por fazer isso hoje. – murmurou, gesticulando para a pilha de caixas. – Eu não me lembrei de que era o aniversário deles até depois de ter assinado tudo.

- George não... – Ron começou. Correu uma mão pelo cabelo. – O natal vai parecer brincadeira de criança comparado a hoje. E George não quer que façam alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa que possamos fazer, apenas o lembra... – olhou pela janela, o maxilar tenso.

Os três ficaram em silêncio. Harry supôs que fosse como perder um braço ou uma perna, ou alguma parte vital de seu corpo, que possuíra a vida toda e que fora abruptamente retirado, sem qualquer tipo de aviso. Uma vez entreouvira Olho Tonto comentar durante uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix que o pé que perdera ainda coçava ao ponto de doer e quase o enlouquecia o desejo de coçar e conhecimento de que não podia.

Ron pigarreou.

- Café da manhã?

- Sim. – Harry desceu as escadas, incapaz de suprir a pequena bolha de animação crescente. _Uma jornada acaba e outra começa_, disse a si mesmo. _A vida é assim, eu suponho..._

**-x-**

Ginny ergueu os olhos de seu prato à mesa. Estava no meio do processo de passar manteiga em sua torrada quando Harry passou pela porta. O braço de Ginny deu um solavanco e seu cotovelo bateu no pote da manteiga, mas Harry tirou a varinha do bolso e o enfeitiçou. O pote deslizou pela mesa para uma localização menos perigosa. Ginny murmurou algo indistinto e enterrou o nariz em sua xícara de chá. Ron se inclinou, sua boca perto da orelha de Hermione.

- O que foi isso? Gin não derruba a manteiga da mesa desde...

- Não. Pergunte. – Hermione avisou.

- Aqui está, queridos. – Molly disse um pouco alegre demais. Começou a servir ovos e salsichas aos pratos deles, surda para os murmúrios de protesto perante a quantidade de comida empilhada. Círculos escuros estavam ao redor de seus olhos e ela parecia distraída por algo no jardim. Empurrou a comida pelo próprio prato e conseguiu comer uma ou duas mordidas de torrada. A maior parte do tempo, Molly ficou olhando para fora de uma das janelas da cozinha, segurando uma xícara entre suas mãos, o chá esfriando.

Harry, Ron, Ginny e Hermione tomaram o café da manhã rapidamente, trocando olhares de culpa. Sabiam que deviam diminuir um pouco o ritmo, para esperar a chegada de Luna, mas a expressão no rosto de Molly os deixou inquietos. Durante os dias antes ou depois do funeral de Fred, Molly exibira o nível de desânimo que demonstrava agora. A cabeça de Ron indicou a porta e os quatro recolheram seus pratos e talheres, colocando-os na pia, antes de irem para a sala de estar. Entretanto, Ginny parou ao lado de Molly e passou um braço ao redor dos ombros levemente caídos de sua mãe. Inclinou a cabeça contra a de Molly, as mechas ruivas das duas brilhando sob o sol. A cabeça de Molly se virou levemente, encontrando a expressão preocupada de sua filha. Ela sorriu um pouco e colocou uma mão sobre a bochecha de Ginny.

- Vai passar. – Molly disse quietamente, beijando a testa de Ginny. – Vá em frente.

Ginny a olhou duvidosamente.

- Posso ficar... – começou hesitantemente, mas Molly dispensou.

- Eu vou ficar bem. Vá ajudar Harry a arrumar as coisas.

Ginny mordeu o lábio, mas assentiu, seu braço se apertando ao redor de Molly em um breve abraço, antes de se juntar a Harry, Ron e Hermione.

- Você vai levar as coisas da casa dos seus pais? – Hermione perguntou a Harry.

Harry empalideceu levemente.

- Erm... Eu não pensei realmente sobre isso. – respondeu fracamente. De fato, tinha considerado levar os livros, cartas e fotografias que encontraram, mas quando fora ao portão para recolher tudo e levar ao quarto de Bill, não conseguira se forçar a pegar sequer uma caixa. Não conseguia afastar a sensação de que estava violando o túmulo deles, então deixou todas as caixas para empoeirar no portão d'A Toca junto com as coisas dos Weasleys.

- Por que não trazemos as coisas de Harry aqui para baixo, para não perdermos tempo quando os outros chegarem? – Ginny sugeriu, mudando de assunto. – E como vamos levar tudo isso para Londres, hmm? Luna e eu ainda não passamos nossos testes para aparatar. Não tenho certeza sobre Seamus, por que não aprendemos como ano passado, e ele não tinha prestado o teste antes das aulas começarem. Neville tem sua licença, eu acho, e Dean também. – falou praticamente. – Vocês não vão querer aparatar Luna, Seamus e eu o dia todo, querem?

- A lareira está funcionando. – Harry disse rapidamente. – Vamos usá-la.

- Brilhante. – Ron murmurou, subindo as escadas. – O que estamos esperando?

**-x-**

Dean colocou a última caixa no chão com um leve grunhido.

- Não sabia que você tinha tanta coisa. – falou para Harry.

- Eu não tinha até duas semanas. – Harry suspirou. Olhou ao redor para a confusão de mochilas, caixas e a bagunça geral que aparecia quando alguém se mudava para uma casa nova. – Godric, por onde começamos? – perguntou perplexamente.

- Eu fico com a cozinha. – Ron voluntariou.

- Por quê? Você aprendeu a cozinha um pouco e, de repente, é um especialista em montar e organizar cozinhas? – Ginny zombou.

- Mais do que você. – Ron retorquiu. A orelha dele manteve a cor de sempre. Mera provocação entre irmãos. Ele acenou a varinha para algumas caixas e elas se ergueram no ar. Ele as direcionou para a cozinha, caminhando atrás das caixas.

- Eu tenho um presente de boas vindas para você. – Neville disse a Harry, erguendo uma mochila encardida.

Harry olhou duvidosamente para a mochila, esperando que não fosse alguma espécie bizarra de planta.

- Obrigado...

Neville percebeu a leve careta no rosto de Harry e riu.

- É uma estufa em miniatura, de ervas e algumas ervas medicinais mais comuns. Achei que seria mais fácil se você as tivesse por perto, para que pudesse fazer suas próprias poções. – ele começou a fuçar no interior da mochila. – Ditamno, é claro... Parece com uma planta Trouxa... Algumas plantas trouxas... Lavanda, hidraste, confrei... – murmurou distraidamente. – Só precisa usar adubo de dragão para aumentar o potencial delas, mas você sabe disso... – gesticulou na direção da cozinha. – Aquela janela é o único acesso a varanda?

Harry se virou e assentiu. A janela larga lembrava um par de portas francesas. Uma pessoa alta teria que se abaixar para passar por elas.

- Sim...

- Veja desse modo. – Neville disse por sobre o ombro, caminhando até a cozinha. – A maioria dos Aurores não suporta o hospital. Pelo menos, foi o que me falaram no trabalho. Não gostam de ir para qualquer coisa que não seja a perda da vida ou de um membro. Preferem cuidar dos pequenos ferimentos eles mesmos.

- Você quer deixar o sofá ali mesmo? – Seamus perguntou. – Ou quer colocá-lo sob a janela?

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, ouviu uma explosão de risadas vinda do banheiro, onde Hermione, Ginny e Luna tinham ido, nas palavras de Hermione, se garantir de que fosse propriamente limpo pelo menos uma vez antes de arrumar suas coisas. _Eu não quero saber_, Harry suspirou para si mesmo e começou a ajudar Seamus e Dean a organizar a sala.

No banheiro, Ginny colocou uma mão sobre a boca, e acenou a varinha na direção da porta, que se fechou com um suave _click_.

- Foi... Eu não sei... – suas bochechas coraram com a memória do corpo nu de Harry, com músculos finos, pêlos escuros sobre o peito e circulando seu umbigo, antes de descer por seu abdômen. – Ele me viu dando uma espiada. – admitiu, pressionando as palmas no rosto corado.

- Gostou do que viu? – Hermione provocou. O rosto de Ginny ficou ainda mais vermelho. – Vou entender isso como um sim... – observou Luna organizar e reorganizar os produtos de barbear de Harry na pequena prateleira sobre a pia. – Que diabos você está fazendo?

- Me garantindo de que está tudo organizado. – Luna disse vagamente. Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, por que Luna tinha colocado a navalha ao lado de um tubo de pasta de dentes e a escova para o creme de barbear equilibrado na ponta da prateleira, que estava vazia do outro lado, antes ocupado por uma canequinha contendo uma bisnaga de creme de barbear de cheiro amadeirado. Deixou isso de lado, supondo ser uma das ideias malucas de Luna e se voltou para Ginny.

- Você nunca quis ver...? – Hermione perguntou.

Cuidadosamente, Ginny colocou uma pilha de toalhas dobradas em uma prateleira.

- Sim. – pegou a pilha de toalhas de rosto. - Vocês ficaram em aposentos próximos ano passado... – começou.

Hermione mordeu o lábio.

- Nunca vi Harry. – garantiu Ginny. – Vi Ron algumas vezes. – admitiu travessamente.

O nariz de Ginny se torceu.

- Ew. É do idiota do meu irmão de quem você está falando.

- Você perguntou. – Hermione a lembrou recatadamente, antes de rir.

Luna bufou, um som estranhamente ríspido vindo de alguém que gostava de afirmações nebulosas.

- É apenas um corpo. – ela disse. – Todos têm um. Metade da população tem o que Harry tem e a outra metade tem o que você tem. Não é um mistério.

Ginny olhou para Luna com a boca aberta.

- Se você falar uma palavra sobre Harry e sua "varinha"... – balbuciou.

- Não será pior do que aquelas coisas obscenas que você insiste em ler no seu tempo livre. – Hermione riu. – Honestamente, Ginny...

- Fique sabendo que esses livros são bastante educativos. – Ginny arguiu com orgulho. – E é muito melhor do que se envolver em algo do tipo completamente ignorante.

Luna se escorou no balcão, um frasco de xampu em sua mão.

- Você vai...? – seus olhos se arregalaram. – Antes de voltarmos para a escola...?

Ginny encolheu os ombros e brincou com a ponta da cortina de banho, se sentando na borda da banheira.

- Eu não sei. – finalmente disse, torcendo os dedos. – Talvez.

- Lembre-se do que os trouxas dizem. – Luna disse. – Sem luva, sem amor. – suas sobrancelhas se juntaram em um franzir. – O que eles querem dizer com isso? Eles usam luvas...? Isso é horrivelmente estranho para uma atividade que depende da sensação palpável... – Hermione rapidamente adotou uma expressão neutra e explicou o significado da frase. O rosto de Luna se abriu. – Oh, bem, isso faz sentido...

Hermione se juntou a Luna ao se apoiar no balcão, estudando o rosto tenso de Ginny.

- Você não precisa fazer nada que não queira. – disse brevemente. – Mesmo que ele queira e você não. Mas eu sei que Harry não tentaria te forçar a fazer algo que você não esteja disposta.

- Sei disso. – Ginny disse secamente. – E, nesse momento, é a única coisa da qual tenho certeza...

**-x-**

- Harry, por que quer morar com trouxas? – Seamus perguntou, metodicamente arrumando os antigos livros de escola de Harry na prateleira, primeiro por assunto, depois ano.

- É mais calmo. Sem repórteres acampando na minha porta. – a guerra acabara há quase um ano e repórteres aleatórios ainda encontravam o caminho até Devon e A Toca, esperando que Harry revelasse tudo sobre suas experiências no ano anterior. Desde que Rita Skeeter tinha publicado aquele horrível livro sobre ele, eles tinham voltado a acampar em frente à propriedade. – E não é totalmente com Trouxas. – adicionou defensivamente. – O Caldeirão Furado fica há poucos quarteirões.

- Certo. – Seamus disse. – Eu ainda acho que você está maluco...

Harry deixou Seamus lidando com os livros e foi para seu quarto, começando a arrumar suas roupas. Verdade fosse dita, ele sentia que viver com trouxas o transformava em um alvo menor. Trouxas não sabiam nem ligavam para quem Harry Potter era. Pelo que eles sabiam, ele era tão real quanto Martin Miggs, o Trouxa Maluco. Mas toda vez que ia ao mundo mágico, não conseguia se livrar dessa sensação de estar sendo observado, mesmo que ninguém estivesse lá.

Metodicamente colocando suas camisetas no armário, Harry repetiu para si mesmo; _Eles se foram, Harry. Riddle, os Lestranges, Dolohov, até mesmo Greyback. Eles se foram._

- Harry? – Ron estava parado na porta, Hermione atrás de si. – Você disse alguma coisa?

Assustado, Harry ergueu a cabeça.

- Não disse nada. – viu Hermione e Ron trocarem um olhar, antes de voltarem para o outro cômodo. Harry ficou olhando para o lugar onde eles estiveram por um momento. Ele pensara em voz alta? E se sim, exatamente o que eles tinham escutado?

Ele não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, antes de alguém bater na porta do apartamento. Ron franziu o cenho e rapidamente contou todo mundo, antes de apertar os olhos para a porta.

- Quem...? – murmurou.

Harry ajeitou os ombros e caminhou até a porta, pronto para enfeitiçar o repórter que estivesse do outro lado quando a abrisse. Foi recebido por um prato de biscoitos de gengibre sob seu nariz, segurados por um par de mãos masculinas com unhas habilidosamente cobertas de esmalte. Harry ergueu os olhos para o dono das mãos e se viu olhando para o homem que segurava o prato, antes de se lembrar do dia que viera alugar o apartamento e o vira passar pela rua.

- Erm, olá. – Harry gaguejou.

O rosto do homem se abriu em um sorriso largo.

- Olá. Eu sou Bob. Moro no primeiro andar. – ofereceu os biscoitos para Harry. – Esses são para você. Meu parceiro, Ted, os fez e deixou bastante claro que eu deveria entregá-los hoje.

- Ob-obrigado. – Harry gaguejou. – Erm... Eu sou Harry. – Harry falou embaraçadamente, e deu um passo para trás. – Esses são meus amigos... Seamus, Dean, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron e minha namorada Ginny...

- Prazer em conhecê-los. – Bob disse alegremente, seus olhos se cerrando levemente quando seu olhar passou por Seamus, que tinha pressionado as costas fortemente contra a parede. Bob olhou para Harry. – Posso falar com você em particular por um momento? – perguntou.

- Claro... – Harry passou o prato de biscoitos para Neville, que guinchou, esfregando as mãos na lateral de seu jeans, tentando remover os restos de terra delas, e seguiu Bob para o patamar. – Desculpe... Estávamos fazendo muito barulho?

- É sobre seu amigo... O de cabelo loiro?

- Seamus?

- Ele precisa de ajuda profissional, garoto. – Bob disse simplesmente.

- O que o faz dizer isso? – Harry perguntou, esperando ter usado um tom casual.

- Garoto, por favor. – Bob disse. – Eu não nasci ontem. Eu vi a mesma reação quando estranhos aparecerem em mais de uma pessoa; homens e mulheres. Eu posso lhe dar o nome de alguém...

- Eu não sei. – Harry interrompeu. – Quero dizer, ele pode querer ver alguém mais perto de casa... Ele não mora em Londres, entende. – adicionou apressadamente, para que não parecesse grosseiro.

Bob assentiu.

- Muito bem. Mas se mudar de ideia... Ted e eu moramos no apartamento B2. Se não estivermos em casa, apenas deixe um bilhete e eu te passo a informação. – se virou para descer as escadas, mas parou, olhando duramente para Harry. – É melhor se ele receber ajuda o quanto antes, também.

- É... – Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos. – Eu vou ver o que posso fazer... – assentiu timidamente. – Foi bom conhecê-lo... – Bob continuou a descer as escadas e Harry esfregou uma mão sobre os olhos.

- Harry? – a voz de Dean interrompeu os pensamentos de Harry. – Ron está prestes a comer o próprio braço. Disse que está fraco de fome e Hermione não o deixa comer outro biscoito. – contou a Harry, diversão passando por seus olhos. – Não conheço Soho muito bem, mas eu conheço alguns lugares que tem comidas boas para a viagem...

Harry inalou fortemente. Era a oportunidade perfeita para falar com Dean sobre o que queria que fosse feito no quarto de Teddy. E para mencionar sua conversa com Bob.

- Vamos avisar os outros, eh? – correu uma mão pelo cabelo e entrou no apartamento atrás de Dean.

**-x-**

Dean indiciou sua esquerda e eles caminharam pela calçada.

- Tem um restaurante chinês realmente bom por aqui. – disse. – Nada caro, mas também, você está alimentando Ron...

Harry riu e seguiu Dean.

- Verdade. – andou silenciosamente, desviando das pessoas por um momento, antes de falar quietamente. – O que Seamus te contou sobre o ano passado? – perguntou.

- O bastante. – Dean disse sucintamente. – Por quê? O que você sabe?

Harry manteve os olhos fixos à frente.

- Eu o vi em janeiro, antes de me ferir. – esfregou o maxilar, onde Seamus tinha lhe socado. – Eu o abordei por trás e ele me socou. Ele foi ao Ministério em março, e Ron, Neville, Shay e eu fomos beber depois que eu saí do trabalho. Ele agiu do mesmo jeito que fez quando Bob apareceu no apartamento mais cedo.

Os olhos de Dean se fecharam brevemente e seus lábios se pressionaram firmemente.

- Ele não está melhorando...

- Bob disse que conhece alguém que pode ajudar Shay... – Harry se aventurou. – E, talvez, você possa falar com ele...?

- Não posso prometer nada, cara. – Dean falou. – Mas vou tentar. – olhou para Harry. – Então, o que é que você quer que eu faça no quarto do bebê?

Harry sorriu.

- Você consegue fazer os desenhos se moverem?

- Sim.

- Brilhante. Faça as paredes amarelas... Não amarelo chamativo, como as cores de Lufa-Lufa, mas como manteiga... E eu vou precisar que você desenhe um lobo, um cachorro negro enorme e um cervo.

- Por que esses animais? – Dean perguntou curiosamente.

O sorriso de Harry ficou ainda mais largo.

- Eu te conto mais tarde. É uma história e tanto.

**-x-**

Dean abriu sua mala e tirou vários lápis de desenho e de cor.

- Então... Qual a história por trás disso? – insistiu.

Harry colocou um garfo dentro da caixa branca e espetou um camarão, apreciando o cheiro de alho que subiu com a fumaça que saia de dentro da caixa. Mastigou o camarão e o engoliu, espiando dentro da caixa.

- Bem, você sabe, meu pai, Sirius e Pet... Um outro amigo deles, - corrigiu. – estavam determinados a ajudar Remus com seu pequeno problema peludo. Então, os três passaram três anos estudando e, finalmente, em seu quinto ano, conseguiram se transformar em animais; viraram animagos, como a McGonagall. – colocou a caixa de camarão de lado e pegou a de pato. – Sirius era um cachorro negro, o amigo era um rato; o que acabou sendo bastante preciso; e meu pai era um cervo.

- Como seu patronus. – Luna disse, fascinada.

- Sim. – Harry colocou o garfo em uma caixa de arroz frito. – De todo modo, todos os meses, durante a lua cheia, meu pai, Sirius e o amigo deles saiam do castelo e se juntavam a Remus na Casa dos Gritos. – começou o arroz equilibrado na ponta de seu garfo. – E meu pai, Remus e Sirius eram melhores amigos, então eu achei que seria legal se eles estivessem aqui...

Dean usou um lápis para rapidamente fazer o contorno de um lobo. Podia usar os lápis de cor para preencher os desenhos mais tarde. Olhou para Harry, animadamente divertindo seus amigos contando as aventuras de seu pai, antes de voltar sua atenção para o mural. Parecia ser o mínimo que podia fazer por Harry e Teddy — para lhes dar uma pequena quantidade de seus pais.

**-x-**

Harry se escorou na batente da porta da cozinha e analisou a sala de estar. Enquanto ele e Dean tinham ido comprar comida, Luna tinha visto como seu dever reorganizar os móveis. O sofá estava em um ângulo estranho, longe da janela, e a poltrona agora estava perto da lareira. A prateleira de livros estava perto da entrada da cozinha.

- Explique por que... – murmurou em confusão.

- Se você afastar a prateleira de livros das paredes exteriores, evita que o conhecimento suma. O sofá nesse ângulo balanceia suas energias fora e dentro de casa, e a poltrona ancora a alma de "lar". – Luna explicou.

Harry se viu esfregando a mão no rosto. Tinha virado um ato frequente conforme o dia passava.

- Certo. – murmurou, ciente de quão ingrato soara. – Obrigado, Luna...

- Meu prazer, Harry! – Luna exclamou. Ela o abraçou a foi para a lareira, sumindo entre as flamas verdes.

Harry deu um abraço particularmente masculino em Neville, que envolvia muitos tapas nas costas.

- Obrigado pela estufa, Nev. – disse sinceramente.

- Eu sei como se sente sobre hospitais. – Neville riu, antes de ele também entrar na lareira.

Seamus ofereceu uma mão e Harry apertou calorosamente.

- Obrigado, Seamus.

Seamus assentiu uma vez, um sorriso tenso aparecendo em seu rosto, antes de ele sumir pela lareira.

Dean deu um tapinha nas costas de Harry.

- O mural ficou... – Harry balançou a cabeça. – Está maravilhoso. De verdade.

- Não se preocupe, cara. – Dean caminhou na direção da porta da frente.

- Você não vai usar a lareira? – Ron deixou escapar.

- Minha mãe e pai moram em West Ham. – Dean lembrou Ron. – Posso usar o metrô. – olhou para Harry por cima do ombro. – Me mande uma coruja com o nome daquele cara, certo?

- Primeira coisa na semana que vem. – Harry prometeu. Dean saiu pela porta e o som de seus passos rapidamente sumiu nas escadas. Apenas Ron, Hermione e Ginny ficaram e Harry soltou o ar com força, suspirando em alivio. Virou-se para eles, acomodados no sofá torto. – Quem deixou Luna sozinha aqui? – exigiu cansadamente.

Ron olhou para Hermione, que o olhou feio.

- Não fui eu! – Hermione exclamou. – Eu estava com Ginny, arrumando as coisas de Teddy. – suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. – Você que estava perdendo tempo na cozinha.

Harry ergueu uma mão e se sentou na poltrona.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Deixa pra lá. Posso colocar tudo no lugar. – olhou ao redor da sala. – Mais tarde.

- Certo, então. – Ron se ergueu e ofereceu as mãos para Hermione. Ela as aceitou e ele a puxou para fora do sofá. – Acho que também vamos para casa... – gesticulou para a porta. – Dá para aparatar do patamar?

- Sim.

Ron olhou para Ginny por sobre o ombro, ainda encolhida na ponta do sofá.

- Você não vem?

- Ainda tem algumas coisas para fazer. – Ginny respondeu calmamente, saindo do sofá e pegando um amontoado que estava ao seu lado.

- Como o quê? – Ron resmungou.

- Ron. Vá para casa. – Ginny mandou.

- O que é isso? – Ron perguntou.

- Lençóis para a cama de Harry. – Ginny bufou. – Ninguém arrumou isso. Eu me atrevo a dizer que ele prefere dormir na cama dele ao invés do sofá.

Os olhos de Ron se arregalaram e ele bateu o pé no chão.

- Vamos esperar.

- O quê? – Hermione falou confusamente. – Por quê?

Os olhos de Ron se arregalaram ainda mais.

- Eu não vou deixar Ginny sozinha aqui com Harry! – sibilou.

- Oh, honestamente, Ronald. – Hermione resmungou, visivelmente irritada. – É o Harry.

- Você viu o tamanho daquela coisa? – falou por entre dentes cerrados, apontando na direção do quarto de Harry.

- Vi. É muito boa. – Hermione arrastou Ron até a porta. – Deixe-os em paz, Ron. São ambos maiores de idade e você não tem absolutamente nenhum direito de falar alguma coisa, sabe...

- Mas... – Ron protestou, arrastando os pés.

- Te vemos depois, Harry. – Hermione disse por sobre o ombro, enquanto praticamente arrastava Ron porta a fora, usando sua varinha para fechar a porta ao passar. Harry e Ginny ouviram o suave _pop_ de quando ela aparatou, provavelmente levando um relutante Ron consigo.

Ginny balançou a cabeça, dando um olhar sofredor a Harry.

- Você pensaria que eu sou alguma dama em perigo. – zombou. Caminhou para o quarto de Harry. – Vamos arrumar essa cama, eh? Depois podemos relaxar um pouco. – Harry a seguiu. Pararam em lados opostos a cama, Ginny segurando uma ponta do lençol. Ela o desdobrou graciosamente sobre a cama e, juntos, eles puxaram, prenderam e alisaram o lençol até que ele estivesse no lugar.

Harry correu uma mão sobre o lençol.

- Mais liso. – murmurou automaticamente.

- O quê?

- Huh? – Harry olhou para Ginny.

- O que quer dizer, 'mais liso'?

Harry se balançou. Habitualmente, arrumava sua cama com a exata precisão que aprendera de sua tia. Mas ele percebeu que não precisava mais aderir a modos tão estritos.

- Está tudo bem. – disse a Ginny. – Só... Costumava... – ergueu os olhos. – Cobertor? – Ginny abriu o cobertor sobre a cama, e eles o esticaram cuidadosamente, mais uma vez, trabalhando em conjunto. Harry sentiu um pouco da tensão do dia sumir de seus ombros.

A cama feita, Harry tirou os tênis e se jogou sobre a cama com um gemido suave. Estava levemente ciente de Ginny fazer o mesmo. Abriu os olhos e afastou algumas mechas ruivas dos olhos dela.

- Obrigado. – disse intensamente, se aproximando e a beijando. Tinha intencionado que fosse breve, mas rapidamente se transformou em algo mais apaixonado.

Harry se remexeu até que Ginny estivesse sentada sobre si, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo; a mão dele escorregou por sob a camisa dela, acariciando a pele de suas costas. Ele dedilhou a borda de seu sutiã, morrendo para abrir a maldita peça de roupa e jogar tanto o sutiã quanto a camisa para o chão. Contentou-se em desenhar com os dedos sobre a pele dela. Ginny se afastou um pouco, um sorriso misterioso brincando em seus lábios. Ela brincou com os botões da camisa dele, abrindo os dois primeiros, sua mão escorregando sob o algodão macio, acariciando a pele aquecida de sua clavícula. A outra mão de Harry se ergueu e brincou com o botão do jeans de Ginny. Ela prendeu a respiração, mas não fez menção de pará-lo, então Harry tentou abri-lo.

Aparentemente por vontade própria, a mão livre de Ginny estapeou a mão de Harry. Ela o olhou, os olhos arregalados, confusa. Ela não queria isso? Ginny balançou a cabeça e colocou a mão de Harry na cintura de seu jeans, inclinando-se para beijá-lo. Harry brigou um pouco, mas conseguiu abrir o botão. _Smack!_ Ginny estapeou sua mão novamente. Ela franziu o venho, se sentando. Esse era Harry. Ele não era mais apenas o sonho de uma garotinha. Ele era o objeto de vários sonhos eróticos, a razão que ela mantinha um estoque cheio de chocolates na gaveta de seu criado mudo na escola. Ele era o responsável pelo calor incomodo em sua barriga. Determinadamente, pegou a mão dele e a colocou sobre o zíper de seu jeans. Harry a olhou questionadoramente, mas Ginny assentiu. Harry respirou fundo e brincou com o zíper, lentamente abrindo-o. Instintivamente, Ginny estapeou sua mão. Ela correu uma mão trêmula pelo cabelo e encontrou o olhar confuso de Harry.

- Não estou pronta. – falou sem pensar, surpresa evidente em seu rosto.

- O quê? – Harry murmurou.

- O quê? – Ginny o olhou, sua boca aberta. Saiu de cima de Harry e se sentou ao lado dele, os joelhos puxados contra o peito, os braços ao redor deles. – Eu não estou pronta. – disse lentamente. Era tanto uma revelação para Harry quanto para ela mesma. – Acho que eu gostaria de esperar mais um pouco.

Harry se sentou e segurou uma das mãos de Ginny. Sentia-se estranhamente aliviado que ela quisesse esperar. Se eles fossem ser honestos um com o outro, ele teria que admitir o mesmo. O ditado que a abstinência fazia os corações se apaixonarem tinha alguma verdade. _Faz outras partes crescerem, também_, Harry pensou sofridamente, tentando ajustar o jeans discretamente. E quem garantia que a excitação dos dois não se devia a separação prolongada, com Ginny ainda na escola? Ele se perguntou se sentiria o mesmo caso se vissem mais frequentemente.

- Eu também. – disse finalmente.

Ginny o olhou de maneira descrente.

- Você quer?

Harry assentiu.

- Sim. Quero dizer, não estivemos muito juntos no último ano e eu... – parou de falar, um pouco envergonhado.

- Você quer que seja mais do que apenas transarmos como dois coelhos. – Ginny terminou secamente.

- Eu, erm... Sim. – Harry passou um braço ao redor da cintura de Ginny e ela descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. – Não temos que fazer o que todo mundo faz.

- Se por 'todo mundo' você quer dizer Ron e Hermione, não... Não, não temos. – Ginny suspirou pesadamente. – Então, vamos esperar.

Harry pressionou um beijo na têmpora de Ginny.

- Acho que vamos saber quando for a hora certa. – murmurou.

Ginny virou a cabeça e capturou os lábios de Harry em um beijo suave.

- Eu amo você, Harry.

- E eu amo você, Ginevra. – a testa de Harry descansou contra de Ginny. – É melhor eu te levar para casa. – disse tristemente. Ele queria que ela ficasse, que dormisse enroscada nele, como tinha feito na outra noite.

- Posso usar a lareira sozinha. – Ginny o informou. – Mas eu não preciso ir direto para casa, preciso?

- Não. – Harry se deitou contra os travesseiros, levando Ginny junto. – Podemos ficar aqui mais um pouco. – seu nariz roçou o de Ginny. – Talvez, nos amassarmos um pouco? – adicionou esperançosamente.

- Parece adorável. – Ginny murmurou contra sua boca.

_Continua..._

¹ Caril é uma mistura de especiaria muito utilizada na culinária de países como Índia e Tailândia. É feito à base de pó de açafrão, cardamomo, coriandro, gengibre, cominho, noz moscada, cravinho, pimenta e canela. Inicialmente, o caril servia para temperar exclusivamente o arroz, mas atualmente é usado para inúmeras receitas, como frango de caril, entre outros.

**-x-**

**N/T:** Capítulo postado um pouco mais cedo que o normal, por que não vou ter tempo amanhã. Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior, e espero que tenham gostado desse também. (:

Para quem estava perguntando sobre a primeira vez do Harry e da Ginny, aí está sua resposta. Meio broxante, eu sei, mas fazer o quê? Hahaha

Mais uma vez obrigada e até semana que vem.


	52. To Arrive Where We Started

**Capítulo Cinquenta e Dois**

**To Arrive Where We Started**

Os pés descalços de Harry bateram levemente contra o chão de madeira do apartamento. Uma luz suave brilhava em seu quarto, iluminando o corredor. Podia ter pressionado o interruptor na parede e usado às luzes elétricas, mas o candelabro o fazia se sentir mais ancorado à realidade. Era o que o recebia quando voltava para a casa de um dia cansativo no trabalho, em missões e qualquer outra coisa desagradável que era obrigado a lidar com bases diárias. Além disso, ele não usara eletricidade por quase dois anos. Perambulou inquietamente de um cômodo para o outro, pegando coisas, antes de colocá-las no lugar. Estava dolorido com a necessidade de dormir, mas incapaz de se acomodar. Tentou contar ovelhas, mas os malditos animais só tinham se empilhado em um canto da sua imagem mental. Tentou limpar sua mente, como tentara em vão em seu quinto ano, mas apenas refletira sobre sua conversa com Ginny, antes de ela ir para casa. Finalmente, tinha saído da cama; se sentindo perdido na cama estranhamente larga, e procurou refúgio em um banho quente. O banho tinha feito toda a tensão de seu corpo sumir, mas o sono não estava chegando.

Estava muito quieto, Harry decidiu. Quieto demais. Não tinha o som suave e rítmico dos roncos de Ron enquanto adormecia, nem do vampiro no sótão. Os sons d'A Toca estavam faltando e isso fez Harry sentir saudade de casa. Mordeu o lábio, olhando para o nada, antes de virar sobre os calcanhares e entrar no quarto, abrindo o guarda roupa. Pegou seu último suéter de natal de uma prateleira e o passou pela cabeça, inalando as fragrâncias misturadas do sabão que Molly usava para lavar as roupas e as fragrâncias da comida dela, que de algum modo se protegera da lavagem.

Era o cheiro de casa. Colocou o braço sob o nariz e respirou fundo, sentindo sua mente parar.

Harry se deitou na cama e enterrou o nariz na manga do suéter. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele não soube de mais nada.

**-x-**

- Katie? – George balançou seu ombro. – Katie? Acorde...

Katie olhou sonolentamente para o rosto de George sobre o seu.

- Onde estamos...? – bocejou, ainda meio adormecida.

- Toca.

- Mmm. – Katie escondeu o rosto no ombro de George e prendeu uma perna sobre o quadril dele. – Que horas são?

- Quase meia noite. – George disse, correndo a mãos pela parte de trás da coxa dela, as pontas dos dedos deixando arrepios para trás. Ele se remexeu contra ela, os lábios roçando o cabelo. – Eu preciso ir fazer uma coisa... – disse relutantemente, se afastando um pouco.

Katie se espreguiçou elaboradamente, acordando completamente. Ela se sentou, o cobertor enroscado ao redor de seu torso.

- Fred? – perguntou sucintamente.

George assentiu, seus olhos escuros e tristes no quarto escuro.

Katie começou a se soltar no cobertor.

- Eu vou com você.

- Você não... – George protestou suavemente.

- Sei que não. – Katie afastou o cabelo de George do rosto. – Mas eu quero. – ela conseguiu se soltar e o cobertor caiu aos seus pés. – Onde estão minhas calças? – perguntou distraidamente, procurando pelo chão.

George escorregou para fora da cama, os pés enroscados no cobertor abandonado.

- Estão por ali. – murmurou, gesticulando na direção do chão, cambaleando quando o cobertor se enrolou em seu tornozelo. Rosnando em frustração, chutou violentamente para se livrar do tecido, mas apenas conseguiu bater os dedos do pé na madeira da cama. – Maldição! – falou entre dentes cerrados. Sentou-se com força no chão, apertando os dedos machucados com as mãos. Lágrimas se acumularam nas esquinas de seus olhos. Lágrimas de dor e perda que se recusara a derramar o dia todo, escorreram por suas bochechas. – Eu não consigo... Eu não consigo... – George secou as lágrimas de seu rosto, fungando ruidosamente como uma criança. Olhou para Katie, abaixada ao seu lado. – Posso ficar com você por alguns dias?

- É claro que pode.

George descansou a testa contra os joelhos flexionados.

- Não posso ficar aqui...

- Shh. – Katie murmurou. Desenroscou o cobertor dos pés de George. – Vamos... Se vista e nós iremos...

- Fred primeiro. – George insistiu.

- Fred primeiro. – Katie concordou. Olhou ao redor do quarto e encontrou uma antiga mochila da escola pendurada em um gancho atrás da porta. – Vamos pegar algumas coisas, então... – George assentiu e se levantou. Abriu algumas gavetas na cômoda e pegou a primeira coisa que suas mãos encontraram e as colocou na mochila. Pegou o jeans pendurado na cama e o vestiu. Aceitou as meias que Katie lhe oferecia e as vestiu, antes de colocar o tênis. Guardou a varinha no bolso e cuidadosamente abriu a porta. Ouvira Ron voltar para casa há várias horas, seguido quietamente por Ginny um pouco depois.

George gesticulou para Katie segui-lo.

- Fique perto das laterais. – murmurou. – Assim, as escadas não estalam muito alto... – desceu para o térreo prendendo o ar o tempo todo. – Espero que não ter esquecido nada...

- Você deixou algumas coisas no meu apartamento. – Katie respondeu, se concentrando nas escadas.

- Desde que eu não tenha que ir para a loja de cueca, eu vou viver. – George disse suavemente, enquanto entravam na cozinha. – Espere um pouco. – fuçou em uma gaveta, pegando uma pena levemente torta e um pedaço de pergaminho. Rabiscou um bilhete para Molly, dobrou o pergaminho e o apoiou no antigo bule, onde tinha certeza de que ela veria. – Vamos.

**-x-**

Katie se sentou no chão, as costas apoiada em uma árvore, cercada por gerações antigas de Weasley. Era estranhamente reconfortante. George se ajoelhou em frente ao túmulo de Fred, o rosto pressionado contra o mármore gelado. Seus lábios se moviam, mas ela não conseguia ouvir que estava sendo dito. Queimou com curiosidade, mas não se atrevia a tentar entreouvir. Até onde sabia, o que George dizia para Fred era entre os dois. Era calmo aqui, exceto pelo murmúrio do vento nas folhas das árvores.

- Você se lembra daquele ano que mamãe e papai guardaram dinheiro para comprar vassouras de brinquedos de aniversário? – George murmurou quase sem emitir som. – Por séculos, foi a última vez que ganhamos algo novo. – engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta. – Eu não abri a loja hoje. Mas acho que deveria ter aberto. Talvez eu abra ano que vem. Kit Mata Aula pela metade do preço. – a esquina de seus lábios se ergueu brevemente, mas sumiu. – Apenas não conseguiria aguentar todo mundo me olhando hoje e pensando em você. Eu vou ficar com Katie por um tempo... Ela quer ser canonizada, essa garota. Aguenta meus humores e eu.

"Sabe como a mamãe costumava dizer que mudança não são necessariamente algo ruim? Pode ser verdade, mas sempre que algo muda, parece que eu preciso me despedir de você de novo. Eu odeio precisar continuar vivendo e fazer todas as coisas que você nunca vai chegar a fazer." George deixou sua mão descansar contra o nome de Fred por vários momentos, até que o mármore sob sua mão estivesse aquecido e se deixou acreditar, por um breve momento, que era a mão de Fred. "Eu te vejo depois, mano..." se ergueu e se virou para Katie. Podia ver que ela tinha cochilado pelo ângulo de sua cabeça contra o tronco da árvore. Tinha sido um dia longo para ela. Para ambos. As costas do dedo indicador de George acariciou levemente a bochecha dela. "Katie?"

- O q... – ela murmurou.

- Podemos ir.

- Certo... – Katie aceitou a mão que ele lhe oferecia e ele a ergueu.

- Eu vou nos aparatar. – George disse contra seu ouvido, guiando os braços dela ao redor de sua cintura, sentindo uma ponta da culpa por ter permitido que Katie assumisse a função de cuidar dele o dia todo. Katie meramente assentiu em concordância muda.

**-x-**

A quantidade de papéis que recebeu Harry pela manhã parecia se prender à sua mesa com tentáculos invisíveis. Mostrou a língua para a papelada e deixou a mochila atrás da mesa com um suspiro cansado, começando a mexer nos papéis. Pastas cobriam a superfície de sua mesa, cuidadosamente catalogadas com a letra de Percy. Cuidadosamente, Harry abriu a primeira pasta e foi incapaz de conter o gemido de desanimo que escapou. Parte da sentença dos Comensais da Morte requeria que eles fossem questionados pelos Aurores. Já que a maioria dos Comensais da Morte residia em Azkaban, eles tinham que ir até lá. O Ministério não ia conseguir mais nenhuma informação deles, mas era uma precaução. Depois de descobrir como Barty Crouch Junior tinha fugido, Kingsley não estava assumindo riscos. Harry usaria Legilimência para estudar as memórias deles do último ano. Ele ficava nauseado só de pensar nisso. Harry se sentou na cadeira e organizou as pastas púrpuras, amaldiçoando o dia que Dumbledore declarou que ele precisava aprender Oclumência e, por extensão, Legilimência. Com a exceção de Draco — e Harry ainda não conseguia entender, nem mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso, por que o Ministério achava que ele seria a melhor opção para lidar com Draco —, o resto de sua lista era bastante inofensiva. Recebera a honra duvidosa de ter Miles Nott em sua lista, tendo sido o responsável por sua captura no outono. Flint, Avery, Urquhart... Embora ainda fosse nove da manhã, Harry lutou contra a urgência de tirar os óculos e correr as mãos pelo cabelo, até que ficasse ainda mais bagunçado que o normal.

Uma cabeça apareceu por cima da parede do cubículo.

- É isso que acontece quando tira tantos dias de folga, Gladys. – disse uma voz zombeteira. A cabeça de Harry se ergueu com o som. Pela primeira vez, não era Avery Carmichael, vindo zombar de seus erros. Era um dos outros. Harry conseguia ouvir a voz de Hermione murmurando em sua cabeça, _ignore-o_... Ainda assim, comparado ao que tinha recebido das mãos de Draco e outros Sonserinos, ser chamado pelo nome de uma garota era bastante tolo.

- É, obrigado pelo conselho. – Harry respondeu neutramente. – Vou tentar manter isso em mente. – o Auror sorriu afetadamente e continuou seu caminho pelo labirinto de cubículos. Harry balançou a cabeça e abriu a primeira basta para rever o procedimento para entrar em Azkaban. Por mais que ainda faltassem três meses, precisava praticar o uso de Legilimência em bruxos resistentes. Felizmente, tinha um departamento cheio deles na forma de jovens Aurores e trainees. _Resistente... Ra! Está mais para ressentido..._ Resmungou para si mesmo. _Você sempre quis ser tratado como todos os outros, Harry_, se lembrou severamente. _E é isso o que eles estão fazendo... Sem favores especiais._

**-x-**

Harry entrou na loja, a imagem da tranquilidade. Passou por Ginny no balcão, finalizando uma compra, pausando para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, antes de ir direto até Ron e segurá-lo fortemente pelo braço, o jogando no cômodo dos fundos.

- Oi! – Ron gritou. – Isso dói! E, no caso de não ter notado, cara, eu tenho clientes esperando!

- Precisamos conversar.

- Certo... – Ron deu um olhar confuso para Harry. – O que está acontecendo?

- Você! – Harry bufou. – Você é o maior hipócrita de toda a Inglaterra! – afirmou irritadamente.

- Como é? – Ron ofegou.

Harry olhou para Ron com aborrecimento.

- Onde você estava sábado passado à noite, eh?

- Erm... Com... Eu não vejo como isso é relevante. – Ron resmungou.

- É relevante por que isso quer dizer que você é um maldito de um hipócrita. – Harry respondeu. – Você estava com Hermione, certo?

- Eu... – Ron se encolheu sob o olhar de desaprovação de seu amigo.

- Exatamente. – Harry disse com satisfação. Cedeu à vontade que o perturbara o dia todo e correu a mão pelo cabelo. – Alguma vez eu protestei sobre você passar a noite com Hermione? Ou escapar para... Bem, fazer o que vocês fazem?

- Não. – Ron murmurou de mal humor.

- Então, você precisa parar de ficar em cima de Gin e eu sempre que podemos passar mais que cinco minutos sozinhos! – Harry gritou. Cutucou Ron no peito. – Eu não vou forçá-la a nada. Eu esperava que você soubesse que eu tenho mais senso que isso. – a mãos de Harry se cerraram. – E Gin é maior de idade. Em menos de três meses, ela vai terminar a escola. Você sequer pode considerar que ela é capaz de se cuidar sozinha? Ou saber o que _ela_ quer? Ela não precisa que você fique em cima e dê um show sobre a ideia de que ela e eu _possamos_ fazer mais do que ficar de mãos dadas e jogar palavras cruzadas! – rosnou. – E é ridículo. É completamente ridículo vindo de você. Ou eu preciso te lembrar da Lav-Lav? – disse acidamente.

Ron piscou.

- Dia ruim no serviço, querido? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

Harry lhe deu um olhar mordaz e começou a caminhar pela sala inquietamente.

- Não enche, Ron. – brigou.

Ron recuou perante a veemência da resposta de Harry.

- Desculpe. – murmurou. Harry dispensou o pedido, levemente embaraçado com a própria raiva. – É só que... – Ron pausou. – Eu sei o que eu quero e com eu quero... – balbuciou. – Eu cometi muitos erros estúpidos até chegar a esse ponto e não quero ver Ginny ou você cometerem os mesmos erros.

- E agir como algum tipo de tia super protetora vai evitar isso? – Harry zombou incredulamente.

- Posso ter esperanças. – Ron murmurou petulantemente.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Você não pode decidir o que Gin e eu fazemos. Eu não tomei uma atitude por ela na escola, por que fiquei com medo que você fosse começar a agir assim.

- Assim como?

- Como um idiota super protetor. Você não pode agir como um político e tagarelar sobre como eu devo me comportar, enquanto você age como algum libertino!

Os lábios de Ron se torceram.

- Libertino? – debochou. – De onde você tirou isso?

Harry pareceu murchar.

- Passei meu almoço em uma livraria trouxa para me acalmar. Vi em um livro. – apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa. – Mas eu falei sério. – adicionou quietamente. – Você não pode continuar fazendo isso.

Ron soltou o ar com força pelo nariz.

- Eu só não quero ver Ginny machucada. – olhou furtivamente para Harry. – Você faria o mesmo por Hermione.

- Pode ser. – Harry concordou. – Embora agora eu esteja questionando o gosto dela em caras... – respirou fundo. – Mas eu também tenho fé na habilidade dela de se defender de avanços indesejados e que ela saberia como manter uma festa a dois ao invés de três. – deu a Ron o tipo de olhar que normalmente dava para um dos Aurores que tivesse acabado de fazer algum comentário idiota. – Você tem que dar alguma consideração a Gin.

Uma ruga apareceu entre as sobrancelhas de Ron.

- Certo. – gesticulou para a porta. – Posso voltar a trabalhar agora? – perguntou tensamente.

Harry se afastou da mesa.

- Ron...

- Está tudo bem. – Ron disse, desaparecendo pelas cortinas; suas vestes esvoaçando.

**-x-**

- Ele passou dos limites! – Ron exclamou, andando de um lado para o outro na cozinha bem iluminada dos Granger, enquanto Hermione enchia uma chaleira de água e a colocava no fogão. Hermione fuçou cegamente no armário acima de sua cabeça, procurando pela pequena latinha com as folhas de chá, fazendo barulhos para deixar Ron saber que estava escutando. – Você acredita que ele me chamou de hipócrita?

Hermione se virou para encará-lo, a lata entre suas mãos.

- Sim. Por que eu te chamei disso no outro dia.

- Isso é diferente. – Ron arguiu.

As bochechas de Hermione coraram com a risada suprimida.

- Oh? Me ilumine, então. Como, Ronald, isso é tão _diferente_?

- Bem, é... É... – Ron balbuciou. – Apenas é! – finalmente bufou.

Hermione colocou a lata no balcão e explodiu em risadas, que estivera tentando prender.

- Oh, Ron... – ofegou. – Isso é completamente ridículo! – suas risadas soaram pelas paredes e lágrimas correram por seu rosto. – Eu tenho tentado te dizer desde o natal... É bastante hipócrita da sua parte ser tão vigilante para evitar que Harry e Ginny tenham um tempo sozinhos, quando você e eu transamos há meses. – colocou as folhas de chá no bule. – Bem, quando eu não estou na escola. – adicionou. – E nós compensamos pelo tempo perdido quando estou em casa. – se encostou ao balcão, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. – Não acho que eles já teriam feito algo. Não é como se eles não tivessem uma oportunidade ampla. – a chaleira começou a apitar e Hermione a tirou do fogão e colocou a água sobre as folhas de chá. – Ginny e eu discutimos essa situação em particular quando estávamos arrumando as coisas de Harry com Luna. – sua expressão ficou pensativa, enquanto se lembrava dos conselhos surpreendentemente maduros da Corvinal. _Deve existir algo naquela cabeça dela, afinal_, Hermione refletiu. _De outro modo, ela não estaria na Corvinal..._ – Acho que você pode se confortar com a ideia de que ela não vai mergulhar de cabeça em nada. – Hermione serviu o chá em duas xícaras, antes de adicionar leite e limão em uma e a passar para Ron. – Agora, beba seu chá e pare de se comportar como um animal ferido.

Ron aceitou a xícara com os olhos cerrados para a garota a sua frente.

- Eu odeio quando você usa lógica dessa maneira.

Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou o canto de sua boca.

- Você me ama. – ela corrigiu.

- Sim, amo... – Ron ergueu seu queixo com um dedo e a beijou suavemente. – Ginny sempre teve uma fantasia de contos de fadas de como seria estar com Harry. – admitiu.

Hermione tomou um gole de chá e balançou a cabeça.

- Honestamente, Ron... Depois de tudo o que ela; _eles_; passou, Ginny não manteve nada do tipo. Antes dos últimos anos, talvez, mas eu duvido que ela esteja presa às ilusões de uma criança agora. – passou os braços ao redor da cintura dele. – Ela cresceu, Ron.

- Ela é minha irmãzinha. – ele disse nervosamente.

- Ela vai ter noventa anos, com milhares de netos e bisnetos e Ginny ainda será sua irmãzinha. – Hermione disse gentilmente. – Deixe-os em paz e deixe que vivam suas vidas...

Ron correu uma mão pelo rosto.

- Certo. – murmurou relutantemente. – Mas isso não quer dizer que vou gostar.

- Ninguém disse que precisava gostar... – Hermione suspirou.

**-x-**

Cuidadosamente, Percy colocou a barra da camisa dentro da calça, antes de passar o suéter pela cabeça, deixando uma massa de cachos bagunçados para trás. Fez uma careta para a imagem no pequeno espelho sobre sua cômoda e correu as mãos pelo cabelo, tentando restaurar algo parecido com organização. Os cachos eram o motivo para manter o cabelo sempre curto. Odiava o caos que eles causavam na sua imagem pessoal. Mas cortes de cabelo tinham sido poucos e distantes uns dos outros no último ano e, frequentemente, ele trabalhava até tarde da noite, só se dando tempo de lidar com os cachos quando eles caiam em seus olhos. Olhou para Penélope, que estava pondo os sapatos nos pés. O cabelo tinha sido entrelaçado em um trança frouxa e preso de uma maneira bonita atrás de sua cabeça. _Como ela consegue fazer isso?_ Balançou a cabeça, fazendo os cachos saltarem alegremente.

- Pronta?

- Tão pronta quanto possível. – Penny respondeu com um leve sorriso nervoso. – Quem vai estar lá hoje?

Percy colocou os pés em seus tênis dolorosamente limpos, mordendo o lábio em consideração.

- Bem, meus pais, é claro. Provavelmente George, se ele não estiver evitando todo mundo. Ron. Ginny. Harry. E acho que Hermione, por que ela e Ginny vão pegar o Nôitibus Andante para voltar para Hogsmeade depois do almoço. – Percy encolheu um ombro. – Bill e Fleur podem estar lá e, se estiverem, se prepare para todos os homens no cômodo ficarem um pouco malucos por um momento. Charlie pode vir, se não estiver trabalhando.

- Então, a casa vai estar cheia?

Percy soltou o ar com força.

- Sim.

- Você parece nervoso. – Penny observou.

- Estou... – Percy correu uma mão pelo cabelo. – A última vez que um de nós levou alguém para casa, mamãe quase teve um treco. E isso foi quando Bill levou Fleur para A Toca, para conhecer meus pais, no ano antes deles se casarem. – tossiu levemente para desobstruir sua garganta subitamente seca. – Ou foi o que me falaram...

Penny se lembrava de ter visto a delicada mulher francesa algumas vezes no Beco Diagonal e uma ou duas vezes em Gringotes há alguns anos. Ela estivera na batalha em Hogwarts e cerimônias e funerais de Fred, Remus e Tonks com o resto dos Weasley. Fleur era mais do que meramente linda — ela era mais bela do que palavras podiam descrever. Penny não precisava pensar muito para entender por que Molly tinha reagido com desdém e desconfiança perante a noiva que Bill escolhera. Ela provavelmente teria feito o mesmo.

- Situações mudam. – lembrou. – Não estamos anunciando um noivado. Só estamos indo passar um domingo casual com sua família. – ela disse. Percy não parece convencido. Penny passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Percy. – Ainda temos tempos. – murmurou.

- Temos. – Percy respondeu, as mãos trabalhando na barra do suéter dela.

- Talvez eu seja capaz de oferecer algo para distraí-lo? – Penny sugeriu.

Deliberadamente, Percy tirou os óculos e os colocou sobre a cômoda.

- Sempre são as quietinhas. – murmurou com aprovação.

- Só por que eu não exponho minha sexualidade como aquela garota Parkinson, não significa que não posso fazer isso... – Penny riu roucamente, enquanto suas mãos faziam os olhos de Percy se cerraram.

- Graças a Deus por isso. – Percy murmurou roucamente.

**-x-**

Assim que comeu o último pedaço de pato recheado, George escapou da cozinha e foi para a paz relativa oferecida do jardim, apertando a mão de Katie apologeticamente, antes de sair pela porta. George se acomodou na parede de pedra, erguendo o rosto na direção do fraco sol, que passava pela camada de nuvens cinzentas. Estava intensamente ciente que teria menos de um mês, antes de ser atacado por uma nova onda de perda. Ainda assim, estava surpreso que quase um ano tivesse passado e todas as mudanças que aconteceram. _Principalmente a que entrou no jardim,_ George disse para si mesmo. Percy estava segurando o portão aberto para uma mulher que George reconhecia vagamente de Hogwarts, e segurou a mão dela na própria, quando ela entrou na propriedade. Esse não era um Percy que George conhecia. A parte de trás da barra da camisa de Percy aparecia sob o suéter, a gola da blusa estava torta, e até mesmo seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado do que nos últimos tempos. George não sabia se ria ou ficava impressionado com o poder da mulher — _Penélope... Penélope Clearwater —_ George se lembrou, os olhos se arregalando, fixos em Percival Ignatius Weasley. Decidindo ir direto ao humor e se aventurar nesse território impressionante, George escorregou para fora da parede e interceptou Percy e Penélope.

- Um pouco atrasado para o almoço, não? – chamou, com um rápido olhar para cima. _Esse tem que ser o presente de aniversário que Fred está me dando..._ pensou alegremente.

Percy puxou a gola da blusa.

- Erm... Um pouco...

George sorriu com a sombra de sua antiga travessura e se virou para Penny.

- Sou George. – falou, oferecendo uma mão.

- Eu me lembro. – Penny disse com diversão. Ela tentou procurar discretamente por alguma travessura escondida na mão de George, que notou isso. Ele mostrou sua palma para ela e puxou a manga de sua camisa.

- Você está segura. – falou, mais uma vez oferecendo a mão. Dessa vez, Penny aceitou, apertando-a com firmeza.

- Penélope Clearwater. – ela disse.

- Eu me lembro. – George falou, consciente de que isso era um eco do cumprimento dela.

- Você pode me chamar de Penny. –ela adicionou.

- Você pode me chamar de George. – seus olhos arderam um pouco, mas ele piscou para afastar as lágrimas. – Ou Forge, se eu estiver sendo particularmente obstinado. – _obrigado, Fred!_ George não podia ter pedido por um presente melhor do que ter um Percy embaraçado, não apenas por estar atrasado, mas pelo que George podia apenas assumir ter sido a atividade que o atrasara, se ele fosse julgar pela marca de mordida no pescoço de Percy, bem abaixo de sua orelha. _Eles não devem ter notado essa..._ George mordeu o lábio para manter sua expressão neutra. Tinha visto essas marcas com uma frequência alarmante em Ron e Hermione no verão passado para não saber o que significavam. – A mamãe estava imaginando o que estava te atrasando. – George disse para Percy, analisando Penny. – Não posso falar que te culpo...

- George! – Percy sibilou, finalmente se colocando na conversa.

- A não ser que você queria que a mamãe perceba o que te atrasou, - George começou, dedilhando seu próprio pescoço sob o lugar que sua orelha direita costumava ficar. – você pode querer fazer algo com isso... Parece ser uma marca dos Weasley... Cabelo vermelho, sardas, chupões pós-coito. – refletiu. – Até agora, somos três...

Percy fez menção de pegar sua varinha, mas Penny rapidamente tirou a própria do bolso e apontou para ele. Algumas palavras murmuradas e a marca sumiu.

- Pronto. – acalmou. – Embora, você provavelmente queria arrumar a parte de trás da sua camisa. – ela esticou as mãos e ajeitou a gola de uma maneira que parecia mais com o Percy que George conhecia.

- Obrigado. – Percy murmurou verdadeiramente. – Meu presente de aniversário para você. – ele disse a George, enquanto se aproximava da porta d'A Toca. – Aproveite... – adicionou, enquanto entravam na cozinha para um silêncio abrupto aos murmurinhos de conversas.

George suspirou alegremente. Não que ele gostasse de ver Percy ser humilhado desse modo, mas tinha sido bastante proveitoso zombar de seu irmão mais velho novamente. Como antigamente.

**-x-**

Harry ficou parado na trilha, mãos escondidas em seus bolsos, enquanto observava o ônibus púrpura de três andares correr alguns metros, antes de desaparecer com um alto _bang_, que ecoou no vale por um momento. Olhou para Ron, parado ao seu lado, na mesma posição, antes de começar a andar na direção oposta a que o Nôitibus Andante tinha tomado. Ron imediatamente seguiu.

- Ginny e eu não sentimos que devemos fazer tudo o que você e Hermione fazem. – falou casualmente.

- Brilhante. – Ron murmurou para seus sapatos.

- Embora, - Harry disse em um tom pensativo. – eu prefira não morrer virgem. – Ron o olhou ameaçadoramente, sem saber o que falar devido ao choque, os olhos arregalados. Harry sorriu. – Mas desde que ninguém está ativamente tentando me matar há quase um ano, suponho que posso esperar mais um pouco, eh? – caminhou em silêncio amigável por vários minutos. – Olha, Ron... Gin e eu estamos perfeitamente felizes onde _nós_ estamos no _nosso_ relacionamento. – falou firmemente. – Você e Hermione... Vocês estão praticamente noivos desde o dia que fomos atrás de Aragog. Não estou dizendo que era inevitável, mas vocês são melhores amigos há séculos. – soltou o ar lentamente. – Ginny e eu precisamos de tempo para sermos amigos, antes de sermos amantes, certo? – olhou para Ron, caminhando ao seu lado. – Certo? – repetiu.

- Certo...

_Continua..._


	53. Unravel What We Weave

**Capítulo Cinquenta e Três**

**Unravel What We Weave**

Um som alto penetrou as cortinas da cama de Ginny. Ela gemeu contra o travesseiro e lentamente esticou uma mão por entre as cortinas e procurou cegamente pelo despertador. Seus dedos encontraram o botão e ela desligou o barulho irritante. Todos os seus músculos estavam doloridos por causa do treino extra que estava fazendo no seu tempo livre relativamente inexistente, para se preparar para seu teste com Holyhead. Ginny estava determinada a não deixar que Gwenog acreditasse ter colocado sua esperança no lugar errado ao oferecer uma vaga no time a Ginny. Além disso, os N.I. estavam se aproximando rapidamente, apenas há dois meses de acontecerem, e a maioria de seus professores já tinham começado a rever os últimos sete anos. Hermione já tinha uma agenda que era coordenada por cor, de acordo com a matéria e quanto tempo ela precisava para estudar. Ginny não tinha chegado a tanto, embora ela parecesse ter esquecido mais de Transfiguração do que deveria ser permitido. Sentou-se duramente na cama e girou os ombros, tentando incentivar algum fluído a chegar em seus músculos, antes de lentamente colocar os pés no chão e ir ao banheiro, esperando que um banho quente a acordasse.

De banho tomado, vestida e o cabelo molhado preso em um coque frouxo atrás de sua cabeça, Ginny sentia que seria capaz de enfrentar o resto do dia.

- Você está acordada cedo demais. – Hermione murmurou de sua cama. – Que horas são?

- Cinco e meia. – Ginny sussurrou.

A cabeça de Demelza saiu debaixo do travesseiro.

- Você pirou? – ela perguntou.

- Acredito que não. – Ginny respondeu, colocando na mochila o que ia precisar pelo dia.

- Onde, exatamente, você planeja ir? – Hermione perguntou. – Não pode sair do Salão Comunal até as sete...

- Preciso terminar minha redação para o Flitwick. Ainda preciso de mais dez centímetros.

- Quer ajuda? – Hermione se remexeu para se soltar dos cobertores. – Só me dê um minuto para me arrumar...

- Volte a dormir, Hermione. – Ginny disse.

- Tem certeza? – Hermione bocejou.

- Sim... – Ginny pendurou a mochila no ombro com um gemido abafado quando o movimento fez seus músculos gritarem em protesto.

- Certo... – Hermione se acomodou no travesseiro e puxou o cobertor até os ombros, deitando-se de lado.

Ginny abriu a porta, mas foi parada por Demelza.

- Você não precisa se matar, sabe...

- Não estou me matando. – Ginny opôs.

Demelza bagunçou o cabelo escuro e olhou Ginny ceticamente.

- Por quanto tempo você pratica manobras depois dos treinos do time, eh?

- Uma hora. – Ginny disse evasivamente.

- Tente duas ou três. – Demelza zombou. – Eu entendo o desejo de se provar, mas você vai se deixar exausta ou acabar se machucando, se tentar manter esse ritmo, Ginny.

- Estou bem.

- Você pode tirar uma ou duas noites de folga, então. – Demelza se espreguiçou longamente. – Não vai machucar.

- Eu sei... – Ginny saiu pela porta e desceu as escadas até a Sala Comunal vazia. Tinha sido arrumada e limpa, o fogo fora cuidado e as almofadas espalhadas tinham sido arrumadas sobre os sofás e poltronas. Isso a fazia imaginar quando os elfos da escola dormiam, se é que dormiam. Mesmo sabendo que os elfos da escola eram tratados com respeito e gentileza pelos funcionários, Ginny ainda se sentia um pouco culpada por as coisas que ela era perfeitamente capaz de fazer serem feitas por um elfo.

Encontrou uma poltrona larga perto do fogo e se acomodou nela, colocando uma almofada pequena na base de suas costas. Ginny abriu sua mochila e com um rápido olhar ao redor, tirou uma cópia do livro da biografia de Harry, escrita por Rita Skeeter, da mochila.

Abriu o livro na página marcada com um pedaço de pergaminho, internamente se maravilhando que alguém como Harry, com meros dezoito anos de vida, pudesse ser o assunto de um volume tão grosso. O livro era grosso e pesado e, Ginny saberia disso mais tarde, seria mais útil como peso de porta do que verdadeira fonte. Estivera lendo o livro cuidadosamente, marcando as inconsistências e mentiras. Conforme avançava para os capítulos finais — especialmente os que continham conjecturas do ano anterior, ela tentou se convencer de que realmente estava tentando encontrar trechos em que Skeeter tivesse passado dos limites, e cometido difamação.

- Isso é estúpido. – murmurou, reconhecendo completamente o fato de que esse livro não passava de meias verdade e conjecturas, ao ponto de quase ser mentiras e fabricações completas. – Há pessoas no Ministério que poderiam fazer isso... – Ginny esfregou os olhos cansados, sentindo que estava se intrometendo em assuntos que não devia. Verdadeiramente não tinha tempo para fazer isso, mas a reação admitidamente perigosa de Harry ao livro a tinha deixado curiosa o bastante para ter voltado ao quarto de Ron e colocado o livro em sua mochila, antes de ela e Hermione saírem d'A Toca no final do feriado de páscoa. Desde que tinham voltado, Ginny ou tinha ficado acordada até mais tarde ou acordava horas antes de Demelza e Hermione, só para que pudesse ler o livro e adicionar coisas às injustiças a Harry e sua vida.

Era quase que conhecimento geral que Harry, Ron e Hermione tinham ficado em Grimmauld Place depois de o Ministério ter sido tomado por Voldemort. Rumores e histórias de Comensais da Morte praticamente acamparem no patamar, esperando que eles saíssem, se espalharam rápida e furiosamente até o dia de eles terem ido embora de lá. Isso não era uma informação nova a Ginny. Lupin tinha confiado a Arthur, no começo de agosto, onde Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam e que eles estariam bem pelo momento. Arthur, por sua vez, tinha contado a Molly, quando eles achavam que Ginny estava dormindo. Então, houve o misterioso acidente no Ministério, um mês depois, onde vários bruxos e bruxas mantidos lá foram ordenados a ir embora. Essa era uma das coisas que só ficaram sabendo em Hogwarts semanas depois de ter acontecido, por que o _Profeta_ não publicava. Mas os alunos ficavam sabendo por meio de cartas codificadas vindas de casa ou conversas murmuradas durante as aulas nas estufas.

Pelo que Ginny sabia, as especulações sobre os eventos daquele dia estavam mais próximos da verdade do que qualquer um se importava em admitir. Funcionários do Ministério encontrados em um beco, sem suas vestes, cobertos de sangue, atordoados...

E essa fora a última notícia que alguém tivera de Harry, Ron e Hermione até eles aparecerem no Chalé das Conchas, abatidos e machucados — emocional e fisicamente.

Ou era isso o que Ginny achava, enquanto lia a página, sabendo que tinha menos de uma hora, antes dos outros alunos começarem a descer para o Salão Comunal para terminar deveres de casa ou irem procurar um café da manhã mais cedo.

_Enquanto muitas pessoas acreditavam que o, assim chamado, Trio de Ouro era completamente inseparável, fontes dizem que Ron Weasley foi visto várias vezes caminhando pela praia, bem longe do vilarejo de Tinworth, em Cornwall, entre a metade de novembro e o natal de mil novecentos e noventa e sete. Nem Harry Potter nem Hermione Granger foram vistos com ele. Então, podemos apenas assumir que uma briga aconteceu entre os três, fazendo o senhor Weasley abandonar seus supostos melhores amigos._

_O senhor Weasley foi visto novamente na companhia do senhor Potter e da senhorita Granger durante março de mil novecentos e noventa e sete, quando foram capturados por um grupo de cúmplices dos Comensais da Morte e de Voldemort, conhecidos como "Sequestradores", e levado à Mansão Malfoy._

_Muito tem sido especulado sobre a natureza do relacionamento entre o trio. São apenas amigos ou algum tipo de triangulo amoroso distorcido, com a senhorita Granger brincando alternadamente com as afeições, primeiro, do senhor Weasley, com quem fora vista de mãos dadas no funeral de Dumbledore, bem como dançando com ele no casamento de seu irmão mais velho em agosto e, então, com o senhor Potter, com quem a senhorita Granger tem um relacionamento próximo?_

_Mesmo em mil novecentos e noventa e cinco, durante o torneio Tri Bruxo, acredita-se que a senhorita Granger brincou com as afeições tanto do senhor Potter quanto da estrela internacional de Quadribol, Viktor Krum, campeão de Durmstrang. É a crença dessa autora que o problema entre o senhor Potter e o Weasley foi a senhorita Granger._

_Alguns Comensais da Morte sobreviventes depuseram em seus julgamentos que a senhorita Granger e o senhor Potter foram vistos juntos em Godric's Hollow na noite de natal de mil novecentos e noventa e sete, dividindo momentos íntimos, incluindo uma visita ao túmulo dos pais do senhor Potter, antes de irem ver as ruínas da casa dos Potter._

_Portanto, a questão continua: o que o senhor Potter e a senhorita Granger ficaram fazendo de novembro a março?_

- Sua vaca. – Ginny murmurou, desejando que Skeeter estivesse no Salão Comunal. Teria amaldiçoado a mulher. Colocou o pergaminho no meio das páginas e fechou o livro com uma mão trêmula, antes de pegá-lo cuidadosamente e o colocar na mochila com tanta força, que rasgou um pedaço. Fechou os olhos, a cabeça balançando levemente de trás para frente. Ela confiava em Harry implicitamente. Os sentimentos dele por Hermione eram conhecidamente platônicos, embora houvessem existido rumores no quinto ano de Ginny. E também tinha sido uma fofoca suculenta em Hogwarts que, quando Ron fora envenenado, ele tinha chamado por Hermione e não Lavander Brown.

Ginny olhou para as chamas baixas, seus olhos úmidos. Respirando fundo, tirou sua redação e livro de feitiço da mochila, os dedos se afastando do livro de Skeeter como se ele a queimasse.

**-x-**

George abriu os olhos, sendo recebido pelo travesseiro vazio de Katie e os sons de vômito vindo do banheiro.

- Katie...? – chamou. A única resposta foi o som de tosse e a descarga sendo dada. George a ouviu lavar a boca, antes de aparecer na porta do banheiro, com uma aparência pálida e com o cabelo bagunçado, fungando quando cambaleou até a cama. George se sentou, tentando ajeitar o cobertor, para que pudesse prendê-lo ao redor de Katie, enquanto ela se encolhia. Ela estava usando um par antigo de calça de flanela e uma camiseta igualmente antiga dele, que tinha o símbolo gasto do Puddlemere United. Afastou o cabelo dela do rosto.

- Você está horrível. – comentou.

- Obrigada. – Katie disse cansadamente. – É o sonho de toda garota ouvir isso.

George a olhou, correndo a mão pelo cabelo.

- Você quer alguma coisa? Toalha de rosto úmida, talvez? Um pouco de torrada e chá?

- Estou bem. – Katie insistiu fracamente. – Só um pouco de mal estar, sim? – engoliu pesadamente. – Como se fosse vomitar o tempo todo.

- Há quanto tempo?

- Uns dois dias...

George sentiu seu sangue parar de correr, mas se forçou a sair da cama e pegar uma toalha de rosto, molhando-a com água gelada.

- Oh? – perguntou, sua voz soando anormalmente alta. – Quando...?

- Acordei assim ontem. – Katie gemeu, desejando que George parasse de lhe fazer perguntas para que pudesse voltar a dormir.

- Eu... Eu... Eu entendo. – George gaguejou. Ele dobrou a toalha e a colocou sobre a testa de Katie. – Quer que eu fique em casa hoje?

Katie balançou a cabeça, apertando os lábios quando a ação causou uma onda de náusea.

- Não, vá em frente e abra a loja. Não vou ser uma boa companhia hoje... – falou tensamente.

George começou a pentear os cabelos dela com os dedos.

- Eu vou ficar... – falou quietamente, se lembrando das vezes que ela ficara com ele durante um problema emocional. Foi para o outro lado da cama e tentou se deitar novamente, sem perturbar muito Katie. Ela se remexeu até sua cabeça estar descansando sobre o peito dele, um braço ao redor de seu estômago. George voltou a pentear o cabelo dela com os dedos distraidamente. Olhou levemente para a parede, a mente girando, seus pensamentos confusos. Não conseguia se lembrar se havia usado algo naquela primeira noite com Katie, mas se lembrava vivamente de colocar Ron contra a parede, exigindo saber quais métodos ele usava com Hermione. George tinha sido bastante cuidadoso desde então, mas, como seus irmãos, estava extremamente consciente que uma vez era o bastante. Até conseguia ouvir os conselhos que Arthur dera a ele e Fred em Grimmauld Place, quando se tornara dolorosamente óbvio que a atenção que davam a Tonks pouco tinha a ver com seu trabalho como Auror, ou suas habilidades de metamorfomaga. Ainda conseguia ver a imagem de Arthur, guiando-os até o quarto ele e Fred dividiam, falando pelo que parecera horas sobre amor, que a hora certa para eles seria muito mais tarde, que eles deviam esperar pela garota certa, preferencialmente quando fossem mais velhos. George não se lembrava muito daquela conversa horrivelmente embaraçosa, exceto a última coisa que Arthur tinha dito. _Pensem com suas cabeças, garotos, não com seus amiginhos_, ele tinha dito rapidamente. George concordaria completamente que tinha deixado a cabeça completamente fora da equação naquela noite com Katie.

_Isso mudaria completamente as coisas,_ refletiu._ Bebês mudam tudo. E nós acabamos de começar a namorar... Nós teríamos que crescer, também. Não que não estejamos crescendo, mas um bebê... Teríamos que achar outro lugar para morar. Um lugar maior... Nos casarmos... Embora eu sequer saiba se ela quer se casar comigo... Eu nem sei se consigo lidar com ser responsável por outra pessoa no momento, quando eu não consigo sair da cama no meu aniversário... Mas eu teria que fazer isso... Eu nunca a deixaria sozinha. Além do mais, meus pais iam exigir que eu ajudasse a cuidar da criança... Ser um pai não é tão ruim. Quero dizer, o papai é realmente bom nisso. Se eu apenas fizer o que ele faria, posso ser capaz de fazer isso._

- Posso te ouvir... – Katie murmurou.

- Hah? – George olhou para ela. Seus olhos estavam fechados no quarto levemente iluminado. – Eu não disse nada.

Katie abriu uma pálpebra.

- Não estou grávida. – falou firmemente.

- Oh? – George disse com casualidade forçada. – Como você sabia que isso estava na minha mente...?

Katie riu brevemente e deu um tapinha no estômago de George.

- Você é um livro aberto, amor. E você fica falando sobre bebês sob a respiração. Só estou com náuseas, não incapaz de escutar.

- Oh, bem... Eu... – George balbuciou.

Katie ergueu a cabeça, afastando o cabelo.

- Minha mãe é uma parteira, idiota. – ela disse distraidamente. – E você a conheceu. Não mesmo que ela ia me mandar para o mundo sem preparo. E ela é absolutamente fanática sobre pessoas virarem pais por que planejaram isso. Eu prometi que tinha tudo sob controle, e eu tenho.

As sobrancelhas de George se franziram em confusão.

- Como...?

Katie fuçou em sua gaveta e lhe passou algo pequeno, plano e circular.

- É confiável.

George cutucou a embalagem rosa com o dedo indicador.

- Como funciona...?

Katie usou o dedão para abrir a tampa.

- É como uma poção, mas muito mais confiável e não tem o gosto de sola de sapato. Tomo todos os dias. – fechou a tampa e o colocou sobre o criado mudo, se acomodando contra George. – Só não estou me sentindo bem... Prometo. Apenas um resfriado ou algo do tipo... Vou ficar bem em alguns dias. – deixou sua cabeça voltar a descansar no ombro de George. – Você realmente devia ir. Ron vai ter algum tipo de ataque de pânico se você não for... – avisou.

George olhou para o relógio perto da cama e passou um braço ao redor de Katie.

- Ainda tenho algumas horas. – respondeu. Inclinou a cabeça e depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. – Eu já te saquei, sabe.

- Sacou...?

- Mmm-hmm. Finge uma doença. Um plano sem vergonha para receber atenção... – George provocou desaprovadoramente. Acalmou-se e gentilmente massageou a nuca dela. – Você é boa demais para mim, Katie. – murmurou, esperando por um protesto, mas nenhum veio. Inclinou a cabeça para olhar para ela. Katie tinha adormecido, sua boca entreaberta, cabelo bagunçado e nariz avermelhado, marcas escuras sob seus olhos. George sentiu uma onda do que, antigamente, ele chamaria de amor. Não havia dúvidas em sua mente de que, de fato, amava Katie com todo seu coração e alma. Mas ele se perguntou se algum dia seria capaz de lhe oferecer o tipo de relacionamento que ele queria; do mesmo tipo que os pais deles tinham.

Por que, normalmente, George não imaginava, nem por um segundo, que seria justo despejar sua carga emocional em alguém como Katie. E, apesar da profundidade de seus sentimentos por ela, ele frequentemente se perguntava se não seria melhor se cada um seguisse seu caminho. Ele não achava que Katie se daria por satisfeita em dançar no ritmo da música e ver aonde as coisas iam, o que parecia ser a maneira que sua vida estava funcionando ultimamente.

Mas agora... Agora ele escolheu viver esse momento e tentar se convencer de que podia acontecer. _Seja lá o que me ajude a chegar ao fim do dia..._

**-x-**

Harry colocou o relatório semanal sobre as atividades de Draco Malfoy em seu arquivo, depois de fazer cópias para entregar a Chefe do Departamento e ao Ministro. Durante o último mês, Draco não saíra da mansão nem uma vez. Harry sentia mais do que uma pontada de pena por ele sempre que lia os relatórios sobre Draco. Ninguém tinha ido visitá-lo, assim como ninguém sequer pedira autorização para ir visitá-lo. Isso apenas reforçava o que Harry tinha começado a suspeitar anos antes — Draco era uma pessoa profundamente solitária. Ninguém podia realmente considerar Crabbe ou Goyle como _amigos_. Eles eram mais como subalternos. Harry não conseguia imaginar Draco confiando seus pensamentos mais íntimos a Crabbe ou Goyle da maneira que Harry confiava a Ron, Hermione ou Ginny. Silenciosamente, Harry começou a calcular as probabilidades de Draco morrer como um homem velho e amargo. Não era uma conclusão necessária, mas Harry não via a vida de Draco melhorando em um futuro imediato.

- Pior que uma sentença em Azkaban. – Harry murmurou, prendendo o relatório no arquivo de Draco com um feitiço e guardando a pasta em uma gaveta de sua mesa.

- O Ministro quer te ver. – Gibson avisou da entrada de seu cubículo.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei, sei? – Gibson ralhou. – Ele apenas disse que precisa falar com você.

Mentalmente, Harry reviu os últimos dias.

- Eu fiz algo errado...? Bem, ultimamente. – adicionou.

Os lábios de Gibson se pressionaram e ela olhou feio para Harry.

- Não que eu saiba. – ergueu uma mão. – Relatório do Malfoy? – Harry lhe passou o pergaminho com um suspiro. – Depois que acabar com o Ministro, Carmichael está te esperando na sala de treinamento.

- Para quê? – Harry escondeu a impaciência com tanta vontade, que seus dentes de bateram.

- Prática de Legilimência.

Harry amaldiçoou levemente, ciente de que Molly usaria um feitiço de limpeza em sua boca se o ouvisse. De todos os Aurores para ele praticar, Carmichael não era um que ele queria perto de sua mente. Harry temia que, na situação em que estava, acabaria deixando alguma de suas memórias aparecerem e isso causaria todos os tipos de caos em sua vida profissional.

- Certo.

- Tenha certeza de que você esteja pronto para julho. – Gibson lembrou. Olhou para a ponta dos próprios pés. – Estamos usando Carmichael por causa do seu relacionamento... Antagônico. É do meu entender que você e o jovem Malfoy eram bastantes hostis um com o outro. Essa é a situação mais próxima que podemos oferecer. É para seu próprio bem. E, também, pelo bem do Ministério.

- E se soubesse os procedimentos para Draco Malfoy, saberia que ele não é pego com Legilimência. Ele é bom com Oclumência. Ao invés disso, ele precisa de Veritaserum. – os lábios de Harry se torceram, esperando pela chuva de palavras irritadas, que tinha certeza de que Gibson ia verbalizar, mas ela o olhou, com a boca aberta e sem palavras. Harry foi até a saída de seu cubículo. – Desculpe. – murmurou para Gibson, que estava bloqueando seu caminho. – O Ministro está esperando...

Gibson permaneceu onde estava.

- É por isso que eu não te queria aqui. – ela disse. – Você é jovem demais e é um problema para a coerência do departamento. Sem nenhum respeito pelos protocolos e procedimentos.

- Foi o que pensei. – Harry bufou. – Se me der licença...? – se virou e caminhou para os elevadores. Harry apertou o botão repetidamente, seus dentes firmemente apertados contra seu lábio inferior, tempestuosamente. O comportamento de Gibson era uma das razões de ter algum arrependimento por ter pulado o programa de treinamento. Agradecidamente, a maioria dos Aurores tinha seguido a liderança de seu supervisor. Peter tinha aumentando suas funções gradualmente até que ele estivesse lidando com tanta coisa quando um trainee do terceiro ano. A essa altura do ano que vem, teria todas as responsabilidades de um auror. Peter também não se referia à idade de Harry e o tratava como a qualquer outro Auror em seu time. Apesar disso, ainda existiam alguns que o viam apenas como uma criança rica. Parecia que tudo o que fazia não era o suficiente.

O elevador finalmente chegou e Harry forçou seu caminho por entre as pessoas que já estavam dentro. Acomodou-se em um canto, mantendo os olhos fixos em um avião de papel púrpura que flutuava sobre sua cabeça. O elevador parou e esperou os outros ocupantes desembarcarem, antes de segui-los, enrolando. Esperou os corredores esvaziarem um pouco, antes de caminhar até as portas duplas que levavam ao escritório do Ministro.

Percy estava conversando e gesticulando com alguém que Harry não reconheceu na pequena recepção. Percy olhou por cima do ombro e falou apenas com o movimento dos lábios:

- Pode entrar. Ele está esperando.

Cuidadosamente, Harry passou a cabeça pela porta entreaberta do escritório de Shacklebolt.

- Queria me ver?

- Sente-se. – Shacklebolt gesticulou para uma das cadeiras em frente a sua mesa. – Eles vão inaugurar a fonte do Átrio em algumas semanas. – começou, intencionalmente deixando a data vaga.

Harry assentiu, a garganta se fechando. Anonimamente, tinha enviado ouro o bastante para que reconstruíssem a fonte, com a condição de que fosse construída como um memorial para aqueles que perderam a vida durante a guerra e que não perpetuassem o mito da Fonte dos Irmãos Mágicos que tinha sido destruída. Apenas Shacklebolt sabia que ele tinha sido o benfeitor.

- Brilhante. – disse com vergonha.

Shacklebolt cruzou as mãos sobre a superfície lustrosa de sua mesa.

- No dia dois de maio. – adicionou com um leve pigarrear. – Como parte do memorial.

- Oh.

Shacklebolt teve a audácia de parecer desconfortável.

- Eu estava imaginando se você se importaria de, ao menos, aparecer. – limpou uma mancha que não existia em sua mesa. – Você não teria que falar nada. Sem discursos...

- Não.

- Harry, eu sei que isso é desconfortável para você, mas seria... Desde que você é o he... Bem, se não fosse por você, não estaríamos aqui...

- Não. – Harry repetiu simplesmente. – Eu não quero tomar parte de memorial nenhum, público ou não. – se ergueu em um pulo. – E eu não acredito que você sequer consideraria me pedir para fazer isso! Especialmente depois de tudo o que você sabe sobre mim, e do que passamos. É como se os últimos quatro anos nunca aconteceram. – saiu do escritório, ignorando as tentativas de Percy o parar, marchando até os elevadores, desejando que houvesse uma escada que pudesse usar.

Sentiu uma mão segurar seu cotovelo. Kingsley estava parado, impassível, ao seu lado.

- Vamos dar uma volta, certo? – convidou, seu tom não deixando espaço para uma recusa. Kingsley começou a puxar Harry pelo corredor. Harry tentou, em vão, soltar seu braço do aperto de ferro do Ministro, mas Kingsley meramente apertou ainda mais o aperto. Levou o jovem até a sala de reunião mais isolada e acenou com a varinha. Todos os sons ambientes cessaram abruptamente. – Você quer que as pessoas de seu departamento parem de te tratar como um adolescente mal humorado, então eu sugiro que você pare de se comportar como um quando as coisas não acontecem da maneira que você acredita que devam acontecer.

A boca de Harry se abriu em ultraje. Kingsley, entretanto, balançou levemente a cabeça em um aviso. Kingsley continuou:

- Eu também sei que vai ser difícil para você assumir seu lugar, como realmente é, na história da magia. Você quer ser deixado em paz, como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido. Mas aconteceu. Isso, Harry, é algo que você tem que aceitar. Não esse ano, nem no próximo. Mas em algum momento de sua vida. Eu também estou ciente de que você não quer nenhum tipo de atenção, enquanto tenta viver o máximo de uma vida normal. – Kingsley soltou o cotovelo de Harry. – Eu não posso prometer que posso te proteger das atenções, mas vou tentar desviá-las o máximo possível. – Kingsley correu uma mão por sua cabeça careca. – Eu me lembro do tratamento que recebeu do _Profeta_ depois do Tri Bruxo. E como tanto Scrimgeour e Fudge tentaram te usar. Essa não é minha intenção.

O maxilar de Harry trabalhou por vários momentos.

- Minha resposta ainda é não.

- Muito bem.

Harry se virou e tentou abrir a porta. Estava trancada.

- A porta? – perguntou neutramente, inclinando a cabeça na direção dela. Casualmente, Kingsley acenou a varinha e a porta se abriu um pouco. Harry terminou de abri-la e passou pela abertura, quase voando para a relativa segurança do Nível Dois.

**-x-**

Hermione desviou os olhos do livro que estava flutuando na altura de seus olhos. Ginny estava movendo distraidamente a comida pelo prato, lhe olhando.

- Eu tenho tinta no meu nariz? – perguntou.

- Huh? – Ginny se assuntou, seu garfo arranhando o prato.

- Você está encarando. – Hermione avisou.

Ginny balançou a cabeça e olhou para baixo. Tinha enchido o prato de abobrinha cozinha e detestava abobrinha.

- Só pensando... – afastou o prato e passou os pés por cima do banco. – Tenho manobras para praticar. – murmurou, pegando sua mochila e quase correndo para fora do Salão Principal.

Hermione franziu o cenho para o prato abandonado de Ginny. Ela não comera nem uma garfada. Ginny era capaz de comer bastante comida nas refeições, especialmente quando ia jogar Quadribol. Desde que tinham voltado para a escola, ela tinha comido o mínimo para não despertar preocupações e saía da mesa para estudar, fazer o dever de casa ou treinar. Enquanto Hermione sabia que Ginny levava os N.I. a sério, ela também sabia que Ginny não estava preocupada em conseguir notas máximas. Ginny não conseguia ser tão diligente com seus estudos.

Pegou o livro e o colocou em sua mochila já cheia e seguiu Ginny até o campo de Quadribol.

Quando Ginny saiu do vestiário, usando o que só poderia ser um par antigo de jeans de Charlie ou de um dos gêmeos e um suéter de Hogwarts de qualidade duvidosa, que deveria ter pertencido a Bill em seu primeiro ano.

- Achei que você não ligasse para Quadribol. – Ginny zombou sem deixar de ser gentil.

- Não ligo. Não como Ron liga... – Hermione se acomodou na cadeira que tinha conjurado e esticou as pernas. – Algo está te incomodando. – afirmou.

- O que te dá essa ideia tola? – Ginny se sentou na grama e começou a prender as proteções de canela sob as pernas da calça jeans larga. O sol da tarde passava pelas arquibancadas, destacando suas bochechas, deixando a magreza de seu rosto dolorosamente óbvia.

- Você perdeu peso. – Hermione comentou com desaprovação.

- Só um pouco por causa do treino. – Ginny respondeu defensivamente.

- Você já se viu puxando sua saia pra cima, enquanto anda até sua próxima aula? – Hermione bufou com zombaria. Ergueu o rosto na direção do sol e deixou o vento brincar com seu cabelo por alguns minutos. – O que você fica lendo quando está sozinha? Eu te vi quando desci mais cedo para o Salão Comunal. Semana passada. Você quase morreu de susto quando me viu e enfiou o livro na mochila.

Ginny brincou com a presilha de couro da proteção de braço, pendurada em sua mão. Suspirou pesadamente e se levantou, desaparecendo dentro do vestiário por um momento, antes de rapidamente voltar com um livro grosso, colocando-o silenciosamente no colo de Hermione.

Hermione virou o livro curiosamente.

- _O Escolhido? Uma Biografia de Harry Potter_ por Rita Skeeter. – murmurou. – Interessante... – virou algumas páginas, rindo de alguns parágrafos. – Honestamente, Ginny, é Rita Skeeter. Você sabe que tipos de mentiras ela é capaz de publicar. Ela pega pedaços da vida de alguém e os destorce para satisfazer os próprios interesses.

- Sim, eu sei. – Ginny murmurou. Ela pegou a proteção de braço e a enrolou ao redor da própria mão, antes de soltá-la. – É verdade? – perguntou em voz baixa.

- O que é verdade?

Em resposta, Ginny esticou a mão e virou as páginas até onde tinha marcado mais cedo, antes de se acomodar na grama, olhando para Hermione com expectativa.

Os olhos de Hermione correram rapidamente pela página, seu rosto ficando mais pálido. Um músculo no maxilar de Ginny pulou.

- Por quanto tempo Ron ficou fora?

A boca de Hermione estava seca.

- Eu não sei...

Ginny deixou escapar uma risada.

- Você não sabe? – zombou. – Isso é ridículo. Você sabe tudo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Realmente não sei. Tudo é um borrão. Um dia se juntou ao outro.

Ginny puxou o ar com força pelo nariz.

- Entendo... – começou a arrancar punhados de grama. – Ron teve um pesadelo verão passado. – falou sem pensar. – Eu só sei, por que Harry acontecia de estar acordado, ou eu nunca teria escutado Ron se mexendo durante o sono, por que Harry estaria fazendo mais barulho. Eu estava no meu quarto e ouvi Harry ir até o quarto de Ron. Quando ele não desceu, eu fui até a porta. E eu ouvi Ron mencionar algo sobre ter ido embora... – Ginny fez uma careta, um pouco embaraçada por ter confessado entreouvir. – Então, eles começaram a falar sobre como eu tinha estapeado Harry mais cedo naquele dia, e eu decidi que era uma boa ideia voltar para meu quarto...

- Eu imaginei como você saberia disso. – Hermione murmurou. Até onde sabia, nenhum deles tinha contado para mais ninguém exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

Ginny olhou para Hermione.

- Eu assumi que ele tinha ficado longe por um dia ou dois.

Hermione se sentou na grama, prendendo a saia ao redor dos joelhos.

- Eu vou te contar o máximo que conseguir, mas eu preciso que você me prometa não ser uma Weasley por meia hora.

- O que isso deveria significar? – Ginny perguntou rudemente.

- Só quis dizer que você não pode me interromper a cada cinco palavras.

- Não sou tão ruim. – Ginny protestou.

Hermione apenas grunhiu e olhou para os aros na ponta do campo.

- Tudo começou quando conseguimos encontrar a primeira das Horcruxes. – disse vagarosamente. – Se lembra do medalhão que encontramos em Grimmauld Place?

- Sim... Mais ou menos.

- Depois de Sirius morrer, Mundungus Fletcher foi até a casa e pegou tudo o que conseguiu, incluindo aquele medalhão. De todo modo, nós o localizamos com a ajuda de Monstro. Fletcher tinha vendido para Umbitch, e ela dizia ser a descendente de alguma família de sangue puro, chamada Selwyn.

- E ela não é. – Ginny adivinhou.

- Não. Nós conseguimos tirar o medalhão dela e escapar do Ministério. Mas um dos Comensais da Morte; Yaxley, se eu me lembro corretamente; tinha uma mão nas minhas vestes. Ele estava conosco quando chegamos ao patamar de Grimmauld Place e por sermos os fiéis do segredo depois de Dumbledore ter morrido, eu acabei revelando a localização para ele... – Hermione admitiu. – Então, eu entrei em pânico e nós aparatamos quase imediatamente.

"Desde que tínhamos que nos manter em movimento, revezamos quem usaria o medalhão para mantê-lo seguro... Apenas o tirávamos quando era demais." Hermione parou de falar, tremendo com a memória de como tinha se sentindo e dos murmúrios dentro de sua cabeça. "Você se lembra de como foi quando..." engoliu visivelmente. "Voldemort..." disse nervosamente. "te possuiu?"

- Sim. – a voz de Ginny tremeu levemente. Ela se lembrava bem demais das sugestões delicadas de que ela não passava de uma pirralha chorona, que era um monte de nada, que estaria melhor morta...

- O medalhão... – Hermione respirou fundo. – Brincou conosco. Com nossas inseguranças... E Ron... – olhou para Ginny, as bochechas rosadas. – Eu o amo... Mas ele era tão suscetível ao que o medalhão dizia, e ele acreditava no que estava lhe sendo dito ao ponto de... – começou a torcer os dedos. – Ele estava em seu pior e um pouco além... – falou suavemente, quase tristemente. – Ele não conseguiu mais aguentar e foi embora...

- Por quanto tempo?

- Eu te disse, eu não sei de verdade. Eu não sabia que dia era. Foi em algum momento em novembro. Então, ele voltou alguns dias depois do natal. Nós, Harry e eu, não fizemos muito. Nós meio que dançávamos conforme a música, na verdade. Não era o mesmo sem Ron... – a voz de Hermione morreu, enquanto a luz do sol sumia e era substituída pela visão de árvores nuas e cobertas de neve. O som da chuva contra a barraca. A voz de Ron a acusando de ter escolhido Harry ao invés dele. Seu corpo ficou tenso de repente e ela segurou o braço de Ginny em uma mão. – Você sabe que nada aconteceu entre Harry e eu, não sabe?

Ginny pareceu surpresa com a súbita revelação de Hermione, mas assentiu.

- Você realmente acha que Harry teria conseguido esconder isso de mim? – perguntou. – Eu não acho que o senso de honra dele permitiria...

- Eu sei que existiram rumores. – Hermione disse roucamente. – Eu consigo entender por que as pessoas pensariam isso, mas nunca passou de amizade. Teve uma vez... – mentalmente, se estapeou. Não queria ter mencionado aquele incidente.

- Que vez? – Ginny perguntou, sua voz ameaçadoramente baixa.

Os olhos de Hermione se fecharam dolorosamente.

- Natal... Não foi nada. – insistiu. – Harry me mandou ir dormir e ele ia ficar de vigia primeiro. Estávamos desencorajados e nos sentindo para baixo, e eu passei minha mão pelo cabelo dele quando entrei...

- Ele gosta disso... – Ginny murmurou.

- Não foi nem meio segundo. – Hermione continuou como se Ginny não tivesse falado. – Mas poderia ter sido... Mais... – engasgou. – E se ele tivesse me seguido, ou se eu tivesse ficado com ele do lado de fora...? – se balançou. – Teria sido um erro horrível imensamente lamentável, Ginny. Se houvesse acontecido algo, teria sido por solidão, desespero... Por todos os motivos errados. – Hermione esperou Ginny dizer algo, quase prendendo o ar. Ela estava tão silenciosa e parada, que Hermione se afastou um pouco, antecipando a inevitável explosão dela.

O sol estava começando a se esconder atrás das arquibancadas quando Ginny finalmente fez alguma coisa. Ginny se levantou e juntou suas coisas, deixando o livro onde estava sobre a grama. Ainda não tinha dito nada. Hermione não aguentou o silêncio.

- Ginny? – chamou hesitantemente.

- Eu sei que vocês três não gostam de falar sobre o ano passado. – Ginny falou quietamente. – Mas isso é algo que você deveria ter me contado. Vocês três... Vocês têm seus segredos e histórias e bloqueiam todos nós...

- Ginny, não foi... – Hermione falou desesperadamente. – Não é deliberado.

- Se você diz. – Ginny murmurou e andou para o castelo, deixando Hermione ser coberta pelas sombras.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior! (:

Mais dois capítulos, e a fic acabará. Por isso, 'bora deixar bastante comentários nesses últimos capítulos! (:

Até semana que vem. ;)


	54. Setting Aside the Veil

**Capítulo Cinquenta e Quatro**

**Setting Aside the Veil**

Ginny marchou para dentro do castelo, bufando. Subiu pesadamente as escadas, passando pelo professor Carter.

- Senhorita Weasley! – chamou. Ginny o ignorou. – SENHORITA WEASLEY! – gritou, sua voz ecoando pelas paredes de pedra.

- Você precisa gritar? – um retrato reclamou.

Carter girou os olhos.

- Você precisa enfiar o nariz no assunto dos outros toda a hora? – retorquiu.

A bruxa no retrato crispou os lábios.

- É bastante tedioso ser um retrato. – ela falou. – O que mais eu tenho para fazer?

Carter correu uma mão pelo cabelo.

- Eu juro que os fantasmas não são tão intrometidos. – foi atrás de Ginny, que agora estava dois lances de escada a sua frente. – Senhorita Weasley, se você não parar, eu vou te dar detenção.

Ginny parou relutantemente.

- O quê? – resmungou de mal humor.

- Como é? – as sobrancelhas de Carter se ergueram. – Com quem você está falando, mocinha? – falou suavemente, mas seu tom fora mais severo do que um mero grito.

Ginny engoliu e respirou fundo.

- Desculpe, senhor. – falou tensamente.

- Briga?

- Não necessariamente.

- Hmm. Sua demonstração do seu temperamento não teria nada a ver com aquele livro que você tem carregado, teria? – Carter se escorou no corrimão. – Aquele sobre Harry.

- Não. Não é sobre o livro em si.

- Mas sobre o que está nele?

Ginny deu uma risada sarcástica.

- Nem mesmo isso. – cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – Você tem irmãos ou irmãs, senhor?

- Sou o mais novo de quatro. Dois irmãos e uma irmã.

- Eles têm seu círculo próprio e te deixam de fora o tempo todo?

Carter balançou a cabeça.

- Não de verdade... Eles todos são bem mais velhos que eu. Eu meio que fui uma surpresa para meus pais. – admitiu melancolicamente.

- Então, você não entenderia. – Ginny pendurou a mochila no outro ombro. – Posso ir agora, senhor?

Carter pigarreou.

- Uh, senhorita Weasley... Tire a noite de folga. A não ser que você tenha algo importante para amanhã?

- Não, mas tenho o N.I.E.M em breve. – Ginny protestou.

- E eu te vi trabalhando. Você pode se dar ao luxo de tirar uma noite de folga e relaxar naquele seu Salão Comunal. Você vai se desgastar, senhorita Weasley.

- Suponho que sim...

- Boa noite, senhorita Weasley. – Carter se afastou do corrimão e desceu as escadas.

Ginny suspirou e foi para a torre de Grifinória, desviando dos outros alunos. Foi até seu dormitório e pegou uma camisola limpa, o roupão e a pantufa do armário. Ao invés de usar o banheiro das alunas do sétimo ano, foi para o banheiro dos monitores, seu status como Capitã de Quadribol lhe dando o direito de usá-lo. Aproximou-se da estátua de Boris, O Confuso, e murmurou:

- Bolhas de limpeza. – a porta se abriu. Soltou o ar lentamente, aliviada que o banheiro estivesse livre. A porta se trancava se alguém estivesse tomando banho na banheira, que era o que Ginny intencionava fazer.

Colocou suas coisas na borda da banheira enorme e abriu as torneiras que continham suas bolhas favoritas de banho, e se despiu enquanto a banheira enchia. Quando as torneiras se fecharam, Ginny entrou na banheira, sibilando levemente quando sua pele entrou em contato com a água quente. _Vou parecer uma lagosta cozida quando sair_, riu para si mesma, apoiando a cabeça na borda de mármore da banheira, deixando o resto de seu corpo flutuar. Permitiu que o calor acalmasse as dores em seus músculos, causadas pelo treino de Quadribol. _Talvez todos estejam certos, e eu esteja me forçando demais..._

Os olhos de Ginny se fecharam e ela afundou, seu cabelo espalhado ao seu redor, antes de se levantar com uma onda de água cheia de espuma. Ela entendia o que Hermione queria dizer sobre estar com alguém pelos motivos errados, meramente por que era confortante ter o toque de outro ser humano. Não fora que isso que fizera com Michael e Dean? Virara-se para Michael, principalmente para tirar Harry da cabeça. E Dean... Dean era por quem ela mais se sentia culpada. Por mais que tentasse fingir que não a incomodava muito, a batalha no Departamento de Mistério a tinha abalando profundamente. Hermione — a irmã mais velha que nunca tivera — quase morrera; ainda conseguia ver as cicatrizes rosadas nos braços de Ron por causa dos cérebros; Neville tinha sangrado tanto em sua camiseta, por causa do nariz quebrado, que ele a jogara fora; seu próprio tornozelo tinha sido quebrado por um Comensal da Morte e, ainda que madame Pomfrey tivesse o curado rapidamente, ele ainda ficava dolorido durante um clima frio e úmido. Dean não estivera lá e, sabiamente, guardara suas perguntas para si mesmo. Ele era gentil e atencioso e tivera uma presença relativamente normal em sua vida. Mas as qualidades que Ginny apreciava em Dean como amigo tinham sido irritantes no namoro. Ela honestamente acreditava que não tinha lhe dado esperanças, mas sabia o que as pessoas falavam por suas costas, depois de ter se jogado nos braços de Harry depois de terem vencido o campeonato de Quadribol.

No fim, Ginny sabia sem sombra de dúvida que até mesmo a remota — para não mencionar improvável — possibilidade de qualquer coisa acontecer entre Harry e Hermione não tinha sentido. Quando pressionada para admitir o que realmente queria dos três, era que eles reconhecessem que ela tinha passado por tantas coisas quanto eles, e sem o sistema de suporte que eles tinham entre eles. Possuída por Voldemort, um evento que até tivera que lembrar Harry que acontecera. Lutar no Ministério ao lado deles, fazendo mais do que apenas se garantir. Lutar nas _duas_ batalhas de Hogwarts. E mesmo que não tivera ido com eles no ano anterior, ela tivera suas próprias batalhas — forçada a permitir que Sonserinos a torturassem nas detenções, vivendo o terror diário de que algo horrível acontecesse com ela, por que era vista como uma traidora de sangue, indo se esconder quando fora para casa no feriado de páscoa. Tinha sido ideia de Ginny roubar a espada de Gryffindor do escritório do diretor, marcando encontros clandestinos com Neville e Luna para organizarem tudo. E daí que não era tão ameaçador quando procurar pelos pedaços da alma de Voldemort? Era essa impressão que enojava Ginny mais do que tudo. Que suas experiências não significavam nada, por que elas não estavam na mesma categoria das deles. Se qualquer coisa, ela odiava sentir que precisava pular; acenando com suas mãos sobre a cabeça para que os três percebessem que o que ela tinha feito era tão válido quanto às ações deles.

Por fim, saiu da banheira, mole por causa do calor da água. Pegou uma das toalhas felpudas e a enrolou ao redor do cabelo, antes de pegar outra e secar o corpo, passando a camisola pela cabeça e o roupão pelos braços, prendendo-o frouxamente. Colocou os pés na pantufa de coelho e secou o cabelo com a toalha. Ginny jogou as toalhas em uma cesta no canto e voltou para o dormitório.

Hermione a estava esperando ao pé de sua cama.

- Ginny... Honestamente, nada aconteceu—

Ginny se virou, o cabelo esvoaçando ao seu redor.

- Você realmente acha que é por isso que estou brava? – ralhou.

- Bem, eu... – a voz de Hermione morreu perante a expressão furiosa de Ginny. – Não é? – se aventurou, incerta.

A risada sem humor de Ginny soou forçada para seus próprios ouvidos.

- Não. – respondeu incredulamente. – Maldição, Hermione, vocês nem percebem, não é?

- Percebemos o quê?

- E eu que achava que Ron era estúpido. – Ginny bufou de modo fulminante. – Eu não ligo que você e Harry estivessem sozinhos. De verdade. Eu sei o que é apenas desejar o toque de outra pessoa. E como você disse, nada aconteceu. E se tivesse acontecido, isso seria algo que Harry teria me _dito_. – balançou a cabeça em descrença. – Você sabe que as pessoas se referem a vocês como um nome só? É HarryRonaldHermione. – suspirou, falando os três nomes como se fossem um só. – Ou chamam vocês de Trio Dourado... Como se não fossem três indivíduos.

- Ginny, nós trabalhamos como um time... – Hermione falou suavemente.

- A questão não é essa. – Ginny arguiu. – Você tem ideia do que Pavarti e Lavander falaram sobre vocês três? O que elas _têm_ falado desde o seu quarto ano?

- Não particularmente. – Hermione fungou.

- Que vocês três... – Ginny brincou com o cinto de seu roupão. – Que vocês se dividem. – tossiu.

- Divide...?

- Na cama. – Ginny explicou sucintamente, as bochechas coradas. – Elas não são as únicas. Você se lembra daquela Marietta? A que dedurou a A.D para Umbridge? Isso foi _tudo_ sobre o que ela falou no último ano dela aqui. Especialmente depois daquele encontro desastroso do Harry com a Cho. Ela disse que o motivo de Harry ter dispensado Cho foi por que ele estava envolvido com você. A maioria das pessoas acha isso ridículo, é claro... Mas você não percebe? Vocês três são tão... Vocês têm uma amizade tão próxima, que é impossível para alguém entrar. – esfregou as mãos no rosto. – Vocês têm o _primeiro_ de tudo um com o outro... Qualquer evento que altere a vida, são vocês três primeiro, mais ninguém. Salvar Buckbeak e depois Sirius... Ajudar Harry a se preparar para o Tri Bruxo... A primeira visita de Harry ao túmulo de seus pais foi com _você_. Ver a casa dos pais dele pela primeira vez foi com _você_... – Ginny se virou para sua cama, afastou as cortinas e ajeitou o cobertor. – Eu não quero parecer uma criança chorona ou uma namorada ciumenta, mas... – abaixou a cabeça, olhando para um fio solto em seu travesseiro. – Quando é minha vez de fazer algo com ele, antes de você e Ron? – perguntou tão suavemente que foi quase sem som. Ginny se deitou em sua cama, e puxou o cobertor até os ombros, acenando a varinha para as cortinas. Elas se fecharam firmemente e Ginny colocou um feitiço de impedimento. _Chega de conversa_, pensou. A expressão honestamente surpresa no rosto de Hermione dizia a Ginny tudo o que ela precisava saber. _Nenhum deles vai entender._ Suspirou e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro, os olhos secos. _Não é um problema agora... Mas pode ser... Mais tarde..._

**-x-**

Harry esfregou os olhos cansadamente.

- Quer fazer uma pausa? – Avery perguntou.

- Estou bem. – Harry respondeu com uma careta modesta.

- Você pode não precisar de uma, mas eu preciso. – Avery declarou. Acenou a varinha para a mesa e um copo surgiu com um leve _clunk_. –_ Aguamenti_. – murmurou, antes de pegar o copo quando estava cheio. – Quanto você viu? - perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Não muito. – Harry respondeu. – O bastante para saber por que você não foi demitido. – adicionou. Tinha que admitir que Avery era algum tipo de mestre em manipular as pessoas, capaz de notar quais botões apertar. Ele era tão bom nisso, que a maioria das pessoas não percebia que ele estava fazendo isso com outra pessoa. E ele sabia quem ele podia antagonizar e com quem tinha que adotar um comportamento angelical. O que tornava isso tudo ainda mais incrível era que Avery tinha começado a fazer isso quando garoto, no primário. Era quase brilhante. – Em qual casa você estava na escola?

- Corvinal.

- Sério? – Harry afastou a cadeira, contemplando o homem a sua frente. – Não em Sonserina...

O maxilar de Avery ficou tenso.

- Não. – disse curtamente. – Cinco gerações da minha família foram a Hogwarts e não tivemos nem um Sonserino. – falou, deixando uma pitada de orgulho aparecer em sua voz.

Harry piscou algumas vezes.

- Interessante. – falou neutramente.

Avery franziu o cenho, mas não comentou. Tomou um gole de sua água, olhando para Harry. Incapaz de se conter, perguntou:

- Como é?

- O quê?

Avery gesticulou para sua têmpora.

- Ver...

Harry esfregou uma mancha no punhal de sua varinha.

- Intrusivo. – disse quietamente. – Nauseante. E por mais que as pessoas tentem, se há emoções realmente fortes presas à memória, é terrivelmente difícil para a pessoa bloquear.

- Alguém consegue bloquear?

- Sim... – um pensamento começou a se formar na cabeça de Harry. – Você não sabe...?

Avery balançou a cabeça.

-Não...

- Oclumência. – Harry ofereceu. – Tem que esvaziar a mente, criar uma parede mental, ser tão impassível quando possível... Bem mais difícil do que parece.

- Você não está preocupado que algo vai aparecer, enquanto eles te fazem praticar? Algo que possa minar sua posição?

- Por que está tão preocupado? – Harry bufou. – Além do mais, não é como se eu tivesse uma posição para minar. Eu mal estou acima dos recrutas. A única diferença, é que eu vou a campo e meu distintivo diz "Auror" e não "recruta".

- E se eles quiserem te nomear Chefe do Departamento algum dia?

- Não vou ser chefe. – Harry suspirou. – Nem tenho certeza de que quero, de todo modo. E não é como se eles fossem me dar o cargo de bandeja por que sou Harry Potter e varrer para debaixo do tapete qualquer coisa que possa ter aparecido em uma sessão de prática de Legilimência séculos atrás, eh? – ajeitou a cadeira. – Vamos. Temos mais trinta minutos disso... Melhor acabarmos logo, eh?

- Por que eles não ensinam para o resto de nós? – Avery perguntou, com uma pitada de sua hostilidade costumeira.

Harry considerou sua resposta cuidadosamente. Snape parecera ser capaz de explorar todas as memórias horríveis de sua infância, fazendo-o parecer mais vulnerável que o normal.

- É muito fácil de abusar. – falou simplesmente. Ergueu a varinha. – _Legilimens..._

**-x-**

Harry caminhou de um lado para o outro em frente à porta do escritório de Kingsley, debatendo consigo mesmo. _Entrar ou deixar um bilhete?_

Percy apareceu, a mão no nó de sua gravata, afrouxando-a levemente, encerrando seu dia. Observou Harry caminhar de um lado para o outro, os lábios se movendo furiosamente em um argumento silencioso, as mãos gesticulando abertamente.

- Harry?

Harry pulou, sua varinha na garganta de Percy antes que conseguisse se parar.

- Não _faça_ isso! – sibilou.

Os olhos de Percy se arregalaram por trás das lentes dos óculos, e olhou para a varinha, trêmula contra sua jugular, a ponta brilhando com feitiços suprimidos.

- Não quis te assustar. – falou calmamente.

Harry puxou o ar tremulamente e se forçou a abaixar a varinha.

- Desculpe... – engoliu em seco. – Às vezes, ainda acho que preciso olhar por sobre o ombro o tempo todo. – confessou.

- Compreensível. – Percy abriu a gola de sua camisa, olhando Harry. – Posso te dar um conselho? – perguntou. – Aceite ou não, sua escolha... Mas eu o ofereço como alguém que está fora da situação.

- Situação? Não sabia que existia uma. – Harry cruzou os braços defensivamente sobre o peito.

- Eu sei que o Ministro gostaria que você fosse ao memorial semana que vem. – Percy disse neutramente. – Ao menos, faça uma aparência.

Harry cuidadosamente colocou a varinha em seu lugar, sob a manga.

- Por quê? – ergueu uma mão, impedindo o que Percy ia falar em seguida. – E não me diga que é por que é o esperado. Eu tenho feito o que todo mundo quer que eu faça desde que era um bebê. Eu apareci no memorial depois da batalha, ano passado, por quer era o _esperado_. – falou friamente. Seus olhos se fecharam cansadamente e ele balançou a cabeça. – Por que ninguém consegue entender que eu nunca quis ser o rosto da guerra?

Percy colocou sua pasta em sua outra mão.

- Você já pensou que se fizesse algo público de vez em quando, não esperariam que você fizesse isso o tempo todo? – apertou o botão do elevador. – Apenas pense nisso.

Os lábios de Harry se crisparam e ele assentiu tensamente.

- Kingsley ainda está aqui?

- Está no Átrio, supervisionando os toques finais da fonte.

- Obrigado... – Harry se juntou a Percy no elevador, mantendo os olhos fixos em seus tênis.

- A maturidade é sobre-estimada, às vezes. – Percy comentou distraidamente. – A pessoa deve se comportar como se não quisesse jogar purê de batata nas outras pessoas, mesmo elas realmente mereçam. E você se vê fazendo coisas que prefere não fazer, em primeiro lugar. Você faz as coisas por que tem que fazer. É descobrir quando _não_ fazer essas coisas que é difícil... – olhou para Harry. – Você devia ser grato que você, pelo menos, tenha uma escolha. Eu preferia ir para casa e passar o dia com meus pais ou me sentar com George, e evitar toda essa lenga-lenga. – as portas do elevador se abriram e Percy saiu sem olhar para trás, como se não tivesse dito nada.

Harry percebeu que sua boca estava aberta e a fechou com um audível _snap_. Caminhou até Kingsley, conferindo uma bruxa de aparência séria, as varinhas desenhando no ar, deixando linhas brilhantes para trás, no contorno da fonte. Pigarreou suavemente para lhe chamar a atenção.

- Coloque meu nome. – disse firmemente. – Só que pequeno e discreto. Não deve ser o centro das atenções na fonte. – _e eu não devia ser o centro das atenções da dedicação_, adicionou silenciosamente.

Kingsley assentiu, reconhecendo quanto Harry tinha concedido ao pedir para ser o doador na fonte. Gesticulou com sua varinha e uma pequena placa retangular apareceu na lateral da fonte, quase no chão.

- O que acha?

- Está bom. – Harry se virou nos calcanhares e voltou para o elevador. Quando chegou ao nível dois, encontrou com Peter.

- Estava procurando por você. – Peter disse a Harry, lhe passando um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho. – Se você não tiver aonde ir ou, bem... – tossiu desconfortavelmente. – Minha esposa e eu vamos receber alguns amigos para um pequeno e privado memorial no próximo domingo. Esse é nosso endereço. – colocou o pergaminho na palma suada de Harry. – Não tem problema se você não puder ir ou preferir ficar sozinho. Mas você não devia ficar sozinho. Eu posso prometer que ninguém vai querer que você faça um discurso no nosso jardim. Você nem precisa falar com outros se não quiser. – Peter pausou delicadamente. – E se você quiser beber até apagar, você pode dormir no nosso quarto de hóspedes.

- Eu... – Harry olhou para o endereço com confusão. – Obrigado... – foi para seu cubículo. Colocou o pergaminho no centro de sua mesa e o estudou. Era um presente, livremente oferecido sem nenhuma exigência. Um momento incondicional de descanso. Harry começou a amassar o pergaminho em sua mão, mas parou e o colocou em seu bolso. Ainda faltava muito para domingo.

**-x-**

George abriu a gaveta da cômoda, esperando ver o papel com desenho de flores delicadas, que decorava o fundo da gaveta. Ao invés disso, viu uma pilha de suas boxers, cuidadosamente dobradas ao lado de filas de meias, enroladas em pequenas bolas.

- Katie? Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

Katie se escorou na batente da porta, a escova de dente aparecendo no canto de sua boca.

- Quase um mês. Por quê?

- Quando eu consegui duas semanas de roupas guardadas aqui?

- Sua mãe as mandou no outro dia. – Katie encolheu os ombros e voltou para o banheiro.

George pegou uma boxer e a seguiu.

- Por que ela faria isso? – Katie se inclinou para cuspir a pasta e deu um olhar inquisidor. – O quê?

- Se você quer voltar para Devon, não tem problema. – Katie falou, enxaguando a pasta de dente da pia. – Mas parecia que você queria ficar indefinidamente. – fechou a torneira. – Eu não falei nada para sua mãe. Ela apenas apareceu com o resto das suas coisas...

- Acho que nunca falamos sobre isso... – George disse hesitantemente.

- George, você gostaria de ficar aqui comigo? – Katie perguntou gentilmente. – Não precisamos ficar nesse apartamento se ele não for...

- Mas eu gosto desse apartamento! – George protestou. – É confortável e aquecido e está... Está bom para nós dois...

- Não precisamos tomar uma decisão agora. – Katie falou rapidamente. – Tome seu tempo... Eu quero que você fique se você _quiser_ ficar. Não por que está usando para evitar ter de lidar com... As coisas. – adicionou firmemente.

George assentiu, a boca pressionada.

- Sim... Certo... – se levantou e abriu o registro da banheira, despindo o pijama.

- Não estou te expulsando. – Katie o lembrou. – Se você quiser ficar... É sua escolha. Se quiser ir embora, também é sua escolha. – uma onda de tontura a acertou e ela se sentou abruptamente no chão.

George saiu da banheira, batendo dolorosamente o joelho na borda.

- Katie! Katie, você está bem? – se abaixou em frente a ela, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Estou bem... Apenas fiquei com tontura... – Katie se levantou e se inclinou sobre a pia, jogando água fria no rosto.

- Acho que você não devia ir trabalhar hoje. – George afirmou. – Você ainda parece doente pra mim.

- Tenho que ir. – Katie disse curtamente. – As coisas não se fazem sozinhas.

George suspirou e se sentou sobre os calcanhares.

- Só... Só não fique até tarde, certo?

- Não vou. – olhou para o relógio. – George... Você vai se atrasar.

George ficou em pé, mordendo o lado de dentro da bochecha.

- Eu sou dono do lugar. – disse em tom de dispensa. – Posso me atrasar se quiser.

Katie respirou fundo.

- George, querido, eu amo você, mas se você não for trabalhar hoje, _na hora_, eu vou te amaldiçoar. – falou, sorrindo com doçura quase dolorosa. – Eu estou bem. Só preciso comer algo... – lhe deu um tapinha na bochecha e o deixou tomar banho.

Tirar George do apartamento foi mais difícil do que Katie imaginara. Ela não era do tipo que gostava de pessoas preocupadas em cima dela quando estava doente. Ela odiava isso e preferia ser deixada em paz. George constantemente perguntava se ela precisava de algo. A única coisa que ela queria era que ele fosse trabalhar e lhe desse alguns momentos de paz e quietude. Ela se sentiu inquieta e estranha, irritada um momento, aterrorizantemente chorosa no momento seguinte, antes de dolorosamente alegre. Começar o dia sendo grossa com seus colegas de trabalho não era uma prioridade na sua lista de coisas a serem feitas.

Quando ele finalmente foi embora, Katie se escorou na porta com alívio, saboreando o silêncio que a cercava. Moveu-se quietamente pelo apartamento, guardando livros e revistas, acenando a varinha para os móveis, fazendo sumir a poeira acumulada, enquanto visualizava como seu artigo deveria ficar. Parava ocasionalmente, para se torcer de um lado para o outro, tentando aliviar a dor chata e insistente em suas costas. _Fiquei muito tempo na cama_, refletiu. Uma súbita pontada de dor fez Katie ofegar e seus ombros se encolheram contra a cólica que estava sentindo. _Mas que...?_ Mais uma pontada. _Hospital_.

Katie sabia que não seria capaz de aparatar ou usar a lareira sozinha. Cambaleou porta à fora até o apartamento do senhor Grevas e, com uma mão pressionada contra sua barriga, bateu com a mão livre.

- Katie! – ele exclamou com preocupação.

- Eu preciso de ajuda... St. Mungo's. – respirou com dificuldade.

- Eu vou buscar George...

- NÃO! – Katie gritou, a palavra ecoando pelas escadas. Conseguindo manter sua voz em algo menos estridente, segurou a manga do senhor Grevas com uma mão rígida. – Eu só preciso de ajuda para chegar ao St. Mungo's. E eu não quero incomodar George. – pediu.

- Tudo bem... Shhhh. – o senhor Grevas apertou o ombro de Katie em uma tentativa de acalmá-la. Segurou-a com firmeza pelo cotovelo e virou.

**-x-**

A Curandeira puxou a ponta do lençol verde escuro do hospital sobre Katie.

- Você não sabia?

Katie começou a rir em um tom histérico.

- Oh, pelo amor de Merlin. – engasgou. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Você já ouviu falar do filho do sapateiro que não tem sapatos? – gemeu. – Essa sou eu... Todos os sermões e informações... Se eu contar para minha mãe, ela vai pirar...

A curandeira afastou seu cabelo castanho dos ombros.

- O que você estava usando?

- Pílulas trouxas. – Katie suspirou.

- Interessante... – a curandeira escreveu algo na ficha de Katie. – Se eu me lembro o que minha tia diz, você deve tomá-las todos os dias no mesmo horário.

- Eu tomo. – Katie insistiu. – Oh... Oh, não... – esfregou a ponte do nariz. – Eu me esqueci de tomar uns dois dias, há três semanas... Fiquei presa em algo e apenas... Esqueci.

- Sinto muito...

Katie arrastou uma mão pelo rosto.

- Como eu sou suposta a me sentir mal sobre algo que eu nem sabia que existia?

- Eu não sei. – a curandeira puxou uma cadeira para mais perto da cama. – Você ainda está envolvida com o, erm... Cavalheiro?

- Sim...

- Você devia contar a ele. Se você vai se sentir mal com isso ou não, não é meu lugar dizer. – olhou para a ficha de Katie. – Você pode ir para casa se quiser, ou passar a noite aqui.

- Eu quero ir para casa. – Katie disse suavemente.

- Muito bem. Eu quero que você volte em alguns dias para verificar algumas coisas. Mas se você ficar febril, eu quero que volte imediatamente. O sangramento vai parar em uns dois dias, mas se ficar mais intenso, você precisa voltar. E seu ciclo vai voltar ao normal em seis semanas. – a curandeira assinou o pé da ficha de Katie. – Quer que eu chame alguém?

Katie balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Obrigada.

- Você precisa de ajuda para se vestir?

- Posso me virar. – Katie torceu os dedos ao redor do cobertor.

A curandeira se levantou.

- Se você precisar de ajuda, é só pressionar os dedos naquela placa sobre o criado mudo. Alguém virá.

- Obrigada. – Katie disse apenas. Lentamente se vestiu, distraidamente notando que suas roupas tinham sido limpas durante o exame, antes de se arrastar até a área de espera. O senhor Grevas se levantou, deixando uma cópia velha de _Semanário das Bruxas_ de lado. – Não quero falar sobre isso. – ela disse para ele.

Ele colocou uma mão levemente contra a bochecha dela.

- Tudo bem, então... – ele passou o braço dela ao redor do seu e virou deliberadamente, aparatando antes que Katie pudesse começar a chorar.

Depois de acomodar Katie no sofá, com uma bandeja de chá e torradas sobre a mesinha de centro, o senhor Grevas pegou uma das cadeiras da mesa e a levou até perto do sofá.

- Pois bem – começou, pegando o bule fumegante. – Você vai me contar por que não queria envolver George?

- Não.

- Katie, longe de mim tentar fuçar na sua vida pessoal, mas você não acha que ele tem o direito de saber o que aconteceu? – passou uma xícara de chá para Katie.

Katie encolheu os ombros e deu um olhar de nojo para o chá.

- Acho. – respondeu neutramente. – Apenas não agora. – _não vou colocar mais um peso nele... Ele está prestes a ceder à pressão..._

- Mas vai? – o senhor Grevas insistiu.

- Sim. – Katie tomou um gole de chá, sentindo a tensão de seus ombros diminuir um pouco conforme o líquido quente descia por sua garganta, se confortando com o ritual de observar alguém preparar algo tão mundano quanto uma xícara de chá. _Eventualmente_.

A porta se abriu e George entrou.

- Você ficou em casa.

Katie assentiu, enterrando o nariz em sua xícara.

- Sim.

George cruzou o cômodo e se inclinou sobre Katie, afastando seu cabelo do rosto.

- Você ainda parece doente. – ele afirmou, lhe dando um leve beijo na testa.

Katie segurou sua mão, apertando-a por um momento.

- Vou ficar bem.

**-x-**

A sala de Poções estava aberta depois do jantar para os alunos do quinto e sétimo ano que quisessem praticar mais. Ginny abriu seu livro gasto e começou a juntar os ingredientes para fazer um elixir que induzia euforia. Montou o caldeirão em uma mesa dos fundos e apertou os olhos para as instruções. _Adicionar um ramo de hortelã_ estava rabiscado na letra de Harry no pé da lista de ingredientes. Franziu o cenho tão intensamente para a página, que não ouviu Hermione montar o caldeirão ao lado do seu.

- Ginny. – ela falou hesitantemente. – Não é que nós, ou Harry em particular, não queremos te contar as coisas... São difíceis de contar a qualquer pessoa, não apenas você.

- Eu entendo isso. – Ginny respondeu, mantendo os olhos em sua faca, cuidadosamente cortando uma hortelã. – Você acha que eu não tenho coisas das quais nunca falei? – bufou.

- É claro que não. – Hermione falou brevemente.

- Sinto muito por ter perdido a cabeça. – Ginny continuou, ainda sem olhar para Hermione. – Eu sei que vocês três só tinham um ao outro por anos. Hábito, suponho. Eu não guardo rancor disso ou qualquer outra coisa que tenham feito juntos. E não é como se não houvesse coisas que vocês não me contaram. É que eu precisei ficar sabendo disso pela Rita Skeeter, de todas as pessoas. – falou cansadamente. Finalmente encontrou os olhos de Hermione. – Eu apenas me pergunto quando ele vai se sentir seguro para confiar em mim do mesmo jeito que confia em vocês dois. – encolheu os ombros e voltou para sua poção, metodicamente cortando as folhas. – Eu sei que não é uma competição para ver quem Harry ama mais.

Hermione olhou abertamente para Ginny.

- Você também não percebe, não é? – falou com um sorriso compreensível.

- Percebo o quê?

Hermione começou a rir suavemente; logo ela estava gargalhando e nem se importou em esconder.

- Foi você quem ele levou para comprar os móveis. Se você não gostasse da cor do sofá ou as cadeiras que acompanhavam a mesa da cozinha, ele teria desistido dessa compra imediatamente. Ele colocou as coisas onde você sugeriu. Ele montou aquele apartamento com você em mente. – Hermione secou as lágrimas nos cantos de seus olhos. – Ron e eu sempre vamos ser os amigos de Harry, mas foi _você_ com quem ele escolheu construir uma vida. – puxou o livro de Ginny e conjurou os ingredientes para o mesmo elixir. – Estamos bem...?

Ginny soltou o ar lentamente e se encostou em Hermione.

- Sim...

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.

Decidi atualizar aqui hoje, por que minhas provas finais começam na quinta-feira, e até dia 06/06 vai ficar bem corrido para ter tempo de revisar e atualizar. O próximo capítulo é o último, e ele vem na semana que vem mesmo, talvez dia 07 ou 08, que estarei livre.

Como estão todos perguntando, sim, irei postar as continuações dessa fic. Vou dar um espaço de duas semanas entre a última atualização daqui, e quando começar a postar a More Than Words. Então, vou começar a postá-la lá pelo dia 25/06. Ao mesmo tempo postarei a Tree Houses and Daises, cuja tradução ainda não está completa, mas espero adiantar bastante assim que minhas provas terminarem.

Enfim, vou deixar as datas certinhas de quando as continuações serão postadas no próximo capítulo, não se preocupem.

Em outra nota, eu comecei a postar uma nova tradução, não relacionada à essa série, mas ainda assim ótima. Chama The Girl On The Bench, e é composta por três capítulos, mas a tradução ainda está em andamento. Quero ver todo mundo lá também, ein. hahaha

Mais uma vez obrigada e até a próxima atualização. (:


	55. Lighting a Single Candle

**Capítulo Cinquenta e Cinco**

**Lighting a Single Candle**

Ginny estudou o quadro de avisos. Estava livre de todos os pedidos de ajuda para localizar livros e luvas perdidos, a agenda de treino do time de Quadribol e os outros vários avisos. Apenas um pedaço de pergaminho estava preso bem no centro do quadro.

_Todas as atividades acadêmicas serão canceladas, começando ao final das aulas no dia trinta e abril. As aulas voltaram no dia quatro de maio. Haverá um memorial aberto às duas da tarde no dia dois de maio._

_Assinado,_

_Professora M. McGonagall, Diretora._

Brincou com a ponta do pergaminho. Ginny não queria ir a algum memorial público, mesmo que fosse ser composto em sua maioria por alunos de Hogwarts e os funcionários. Nem queria ir para casa. Não parecia que já havia um ano completo desde que perderam Fred. Mas a data impressa cuidadosamente no canto esquerdo superior do aviso era: 29 de abril de 1999. Prova irrefutável de que o tempo havia passado.

- Não parece que faz um ano, parece? – uma voz perguntou atrás de si. Ginny se virou para ver Dennis Creevey. Ele tinha passado por várias mudanças aquele ano, incluindo um crescimento súbito, que tinha lhe dado vários centímetros, mas que o fazia parecer faminto, mesmo que comesse uma quantidade alarmante de comida durante as refeições. O brilho alegre em seus olhos estava voltando lentamente, embora um pouco mais fraco. – Eu queria que Colin... – pigarreou. – Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui. Eu desistiria de toda minha magia, só para tê-lo de volta... – encolheu os ombros, puxou a alça da mochila para cima e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

- Você vai? – outra voz perguntou do outro lado de Ginny. Dean passou um braço amigável por cima de seu ombro.

- Não sei. – admitiu. – Uma parte minha acha que eu deveria ir. Mas a maior parte de mim grita para que eu evite.

- Por quê? – Dean perguntou.

- Eu não estou com vontade de ouvir alguém falar sobre como sofremos perdas terríveis, mas as forças divinas e do lado da luz sobreviveram para seguir em frente. – Ginny zombou. – Eu só me lembro de me sentir dormente, sabe? Quando tudo acabou e Voldemort morreu e, quando eu fechei meus olhos, eu podia ver Fred deitado no chão. Ele estava tão parado. Fred nunca fora tão parado quando estava vivo. Nem mesmo quando dormia. – adicionou. – Foi como eu soube que ele tinha morrido. – Ginny falou suavemente. – E os outros... Remus, Tonks... Colin. Eu só prefiro não estar perto das pessoas no domingo...

Dean assentiu.

- Sim. Não acho que muitos vão aparecer. A não ser que McGonagall nos faça ir.

Ginny se virou para o quadro de avisos, se lembrando dos gritos angustiados de McGonagall quando Voldemort anunciara que Harry estava morto. Supôs que McGonagall teria preferido passar o domingo sozinha, se as circunstâncias permitissem. Por que Ginny sentia que as emoções da diretora estavam escondidas sob um exterior brusco e que sua preocupação com os alunos ia além do que atender suas necessidades básicas ou ter a Taça de Quadribol na posse de Grifinória.

- Não acho que ela vá.

- Bom. – Dean suspirou em alívio. – Não acho que consigo lidar com sofrimento público novamente... – abraçou Ginny e foi até o buraco do retrato. – Vai descer para o café?

- Sim... – Ginny pendurou a mochila no ombro e deu um último olhar pensativo ao quadro de avisos. A vida continuava, mesmo em face à morte, destruição e caos. Era a ordem natural das coisas.

**-x-**

Molly acordou no horário de sempre, olhando sonolentamente para o lado da cama de Arthur. Normalmente, ele seria encontrado esparramado em sua metade do colchão, a boca levemente aberta, enquanto um braço estava esticado possessivamente sobre cintura dela. Mas apenas a marca da cabeça dele no travesseiro denunciava que ele estivera na cama.

- Arthur? – Molly chamou, escorregando para fora da cama, e passando o roupão pelos braços. – Arthur? – sua voz se ergueu com um pouco de pânico. Molly desceu as escadas, apertando fortemente o corrimão. Quando chegou ao patamar do segundo andar, a luz acessa no antigo quarto de Fred e George chamou sua atenção. Caminhou até a porta aberta e conteve um suspiro perante a visão que a recebera. Arthur estava sentado na beirada da cama de Fred, uma caixa de fotografia ao seu lado. – O que está fazendo? – Molly perguntou quietamente.

Arthur ergueu a fotografia gasta. Molly a pegou e a aproximou da luz. Percy estava com os braços ao redor de um joelho de Molly, cuja aparência denunciava uma leve saliência sob suas vestes. Sua versão minúscula ficava gesticulando para que o fotógrafo virasse a câmera, antes de finalmente concordar e apertar as vestes ao redor do corpo, revelando uma saliência maior do que a imagem inicial indicava. Molly sorriu carinhosamente.

- Acho que não dormia mais de três horas seguidas por uns três meses... – murmurou. – Se um não estava se mexendo, o outro estava. – se juntou a Arthur na cama e colocou a mão dentro da caixa. – Você sempre ficou tão animado em ser pai mais uma vez, mesmo quando arruinou nossas finanças ao ponto de nos falir. – contou. Seus dedos encontraram a foto que estava procurando e ela a ofereceu a Arthur.

Arthur riu suavemente. Ele estava com um gêmeo em casa braço, sorrindo com uma mistura de alegria, orgulho e euforia. _Eles tinham acabado de nascer_, pensou. Seus pequenos rostos estavam contorcidos em uma expressão raivosa idêntica por terem sido separados pela primeira vez, enquanto urravam.

- Eles não gostavam de se separar, gostavam?

- Não. – a cabeça de Molly descansou contra o ombro ossudo de Arthur, aninhada na curva em que sua cabeça se encaixara pelos últimos trinta anos. – Eu fiquei completamente surpresa quando tivemos Ron e Ginny, depois de quase não sobrevivermos ao primeiro ano com Fred e George. – falou levemente.

- Não foi como se houvéssemos planejado Ron ou Ginny. – Arthur retorquiu, pegando um foto de todos os filhos, tirada antes de Bill ter ido a Hogwarts pela primeira vez.

- Nós não planejamos nenhum deles. – Molly bufou. – Mas eu não trocaria nossas vidas por todo o outro de Gringotes. Nem os anos de fraldas, choros, roupas, uniformes e livros de segunda mão... Nem mesmo do fedor que vinha deste quarto. – sua voz falhou levemente. – Eu ainda consigo ver o sorriso no rosto deles quando receberam a carta de Hogwarts. Eu ainda consigo ver Percy experimentando suas vestes todos os dias, por uma semana, antes de ir para a escola pela primeira vez. Fred me prometeu que ele usaria sua magia para ganhar mais dinheiro que os Malfoys. – a voz de Molly falhou e ela olhou ao redor do quarto, que quase não tinha espaço para uma cômoda entre as camas estreitas e um guarda roupa no canto. Prateleiras estavam penduradas na parede, cheias de livros sobre magia e ingredientes de poções e truques de mágica trouxa. – E Ron... Ron estava aterrorizado que seria o primeiro Weasley a não ir para Grifinória. Eu achei que Ginny ia hiper ventilar quando percebeu que ia estar no mesmo trem que Harry. – riu. – George estava tentando ser corajoso, como Fred, mas ele desceu antes dos outros, quando era a vez dos gêmeos irem, e passou os braços ao redor de mim e me disse que sentiria falta de estar em casa... – respirou fundo. – Bill estava tão animado por sair de casa. – falou, rindo tremulamente. – Acho que era bem mais pacifico no Salão Comunal do que aqui. E Charlie... – Molly sentiu uma pontada por causa da criança que Charlie tinha sido. Tão quieto e afastado, e autossuficiente a tal ponto de que aos treze anos, ele dividia sua roupa e a lavava, arrumava os uniformes da escola e deixava o malão arrumado na noite anterior ao início das aulas. – Charlie apenas observava as coisas acontecerem ao seu redor.

- Bill está casado. – Arthur refletiu. – George parece bastante comprometido com sua jovem.

- Katie. – Molly ofereceu automaticamente.

- Katie. – Arthur murmurou. – Percy está indo bem. Charlie está com seus dragões. Ron provavelmente não vai ficar aqui muito mais. Nem Ginny, imagino. – ergueu o rosto de Molly com um dedo e a beijou gentilmente. – Nos demos bem com nossas crias. – falou, descansando a testa contra a de Molly.

Molly piscou lentamente e duas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos, escorregando por suas bochechas redondas.

- Ainda parece vazio. – engasgou. – Não essa casa grande, velha, torta e _vazia_. – pressionou a mão de Arthur em seu peito. – Aqui... Quando eu penso em tudo o que nossos filhos conquistaram sozinhos, não parece certo que Fred não esteja aqui. – mais lágrimas seguiram, uma atrás da outra, brilhando sob a luz do candelabro. – Não somos supostos a viver mais que nossos filhos... Nós somos supostos a irmos antes deles... Não é... Não é... – Molly começou a soluçar.

Arthur não sabia o que dizer. Normalmente, Molly era tão forte e se mantinha composta, mesmo nas circunstâncias mais estressantes. Suas lágrimas o deixavam inquieto, como sempre o fizeram. Ele a puxou para mais perto e apoiou o queixo em sua cabeça, os braços ao redor de sua cintura. Era tudo o que sabia fazer.

**-x-**

Bill bocejou e se espreguiçou, ouvindo o som das ondas contra as pedras. Era um dos motivos para ter escolhido a Cabana das Conchas. A maioria dos dias, o som do mar não o fazia ficar sentimental, mas hoje o fazia sentir intensamente sua mortalidade. O som do subir e descer da água imitava o som de um bater do coração. O cheiro tentador saia da cozinha e ia até o quarto, incentivando Bill a sair da cama aquecida. Seguiu o cheiro de frango assado escada abaixo, através da sala de estar e para dentro da cozinha.

A mesa gemeu sob o peso de comida o bastante para alimentar a família toda. Por uma semana.

- Fleur, _chérie,_ o que está fazendo?

- Achei que sua mãe poderia querer um pouco de ajuda com as refeições hoje.

- Isso vai durar um tempo. – Bill comentou.

- Só queria fazer algo gentil... – Fleur passou uma mão trêmula pelo rosto. Depois de quase dois anos de casamento com Bill, ela ainda se sentia uma intrusa com os Weasley. Não que eles não a recebessem à família, mas Fleur tinha percebido que não tinha dado a melhor das impressões quando ela e Bill anunciaram o noivado. Desde o casamento, ela estava determinada a provar para Molly que não era apenas um rosto bonito. De fato, o tipo de vida que Molly tinha era exatamente o tipo de vida que Fleur queria, apesar de todos seus comentários ao contrário. Se Fleur tinha algum defeito; e ela os tinha; era ter a tendência de fazer comentários rudes quando estava nervosa, enquanto projetava um ar de confiança que mais parecia arrogância. Era uma péssima combinação quando estava tentando construir uma relação com as pessoas que viraram sua família. A maioria dos homens não notavam os defeitos sob os efeitos da Veela, e Fleur admitia que nunca tinha se dado muito bem com mulheres e garotas. Sua relação com Molly tinha melhorado, mas Fleur ainda notava a aura de incerteza de Molly em relação a si. – Pensei que se eu levasse a comida, Molly não teria que se preocupar com isso hoje.

- Acho que ninguém vai aparecer para o almoço hoje. – Bill disse suavemente.

O rosto de Fleur se abateu. Ela não conhecia muitas pessoas que morreram no ano anterior, exceto Fred. Mas ainda assim, ela não conhecera Fred tão bem quanto poderia ter conhecido. Não tinha colocado os pés na loja, julgando-a inferior a si. Outro arrependimento.

- Podíamos levar um pouco para George? E Harry? – perguntou ansiosamente.

- Percy também. – Bill adicionou, usando o dedão para secar uma lágrima do rosto de Fleur.

- E Percy, _aussi_.

Bill conseguiu encontrar a tigela de maçãs no centro da mesa, cercada por batatas assadas e creme de nabo. Pegou uma maçã e a poliu brevemente com a manga de sua camiseta, antes de dar uma mordida, se sentando em uma cadeira, puxando Fleur para mais perto com a outra mão.

- Por que é tão importante para você fazer isso?

Fleur encolheu um ombro eloquentemente.

- Eu não quero que algum deles pense que eu não me importo. – admitiu relutantemente.

- Ninguém pensa isso. – Bill arguiu.

- Não tratei sua família muito bem no passado. – Fleur disse. – Eu quero tentar melhorar as coisas com eles.

- Acho que agora é tão bom quanto qualquer outro momento para tentar começar de novo. – Bill refletiu. – É como um novo ano, não?

**-x-**

Charlie levou uma xícara enorme e quente de chá até os degraus de sua pequena varanda. Estava usando um velho suéter de natal, que tinha vários buracos pequenos por causa de seu trabalho. Era uma manhã clara e ensolarada, como a manhã depois da batalha, há um ano. Não sabia por que estava acordado tão cedo. Daffyd tinha lhe tirado do trabalho pelo dia. Podia ir para casa, mas a ideia de ver Molly corajosamente escondendo o luto o fazia se sentir um pouco mal. Considerou e descartou a ideia de ir até a casa de Andrômeda. Por algum motivo, ficava inexplicavelmente bravo ao pensar no filho de Tonks, órfão por causa da guerra.

- Mulher teimosa. – murmurou. Tonks, ele sabia, podia ter ficado em casa; não, _devia_ ter ficado em casa, mas ela correra para Hogwarts, deixando seu filho recém-nascido para trás. Ela morrera, assassinada pela irmã da própria mãe. O que incomodava Charlie era que Tonks não _precisava_ estar na batalha, mas ela não conseguia ficar longe da ação. – Malditos Aurores. – Charlie grunhiu, enterrando o nariz em seu chá. Na opinião de Charlie, Aurores eram um pouco mais que malucos, sempre correndo na direção do perigo ao invés de irem ao sentido contrário, como qualquer pessoa sã. Tonks não era uma exceção, mesmo depois de ter tido um filho.

- Você acordou cedo. – uma voz feminina comentou. Charlie olhou na direção da voz. – Achei que você dormiria até mais tarde, desde que não trabalha hoje. – Bronwyn continuou.

- Não consigo dormir. – Charlie respondeu, as vozes dos dois sendo levadas pelo vale nublado, ainda que não estivessem falando muito mais alto que um murmúrio.

- Você estava lá, não estava? Em Hogwarts. – o tom de Bronwyn não era de pergunta, mas de afirmação.

- Sim.

Bronwyn franziu o cenho, tentando se lembrar da lista de casualidades do artigo que estivera no Profeta por vários dias.

- Fred Weasley... – falou com incerteza.

- Um dos meus irmãos mais novos. – Charlie tencionou seus dedos dentro da meia grossa que usava. – O mais ambicioso e mais escandaloso de todos nós. – colocou a xícara ao lado de seu pé no degrau, sem mais vontade de beber. – Ainda mais ambicioso que meu irmão Percy, que trabalha com o Ministro. Falaram-me que Fred morreu rindo. Lutando.

- Você vai passar o dia em casa?

- Estava pensando nisso. Não sei se vou.

- Há alguns memoriais públicos agendados para hoje. – Bronwyn se aventurou. – Um no Beco Diagonal ao anoitecer...

Charlie balançou a cabeça.

- Gente demais...

- Sua amiga também morreu. – Bronwyn observou. – A garota da Lufa-Lufa, que conseguia mudar a aparência.

Charlie soltou o ar com impaciência mal contida.

- Sim.

Bronwyn colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Não é meu direito dizer. - ela começou.

- Mas vai dizer ainda assim. – Charlie resmungou.

-Minha mãe morreu quando eu era nova. – continuou, como se Charlie não houvesse falado. – Bem depois de eu ter começado Hogwarts. No natal. Então, enquanto eu estava na escola, a maioria das vezes eu passava as festas lá. Não queria ir para casa, por que ela não ia estar lá para fazer doces comigo, antes de ir se voluntariar para a patrulha... – Bronwyn respirou fundo. – No meu último ano, eu finalmente fui para casa. Papai e eu ficamos acordados, fazendo doces, como mamãe costumava fazer. Então, fomos para a patrulha. Fazemos isso desde então. Acabou sendo o melhor jeito de nos lembrarmos de minha mãe.

- E seu ponto? – Charlie perguntou com compostura forçada.

- Vá para casa. – Bronwyn disse simplesmente. – Apenas um pouco. Ou faça algo que seu irmão faria.

Charlie esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto.

- Não prego peças nas pessoas.

Bronwyn suspirou.

- Eu desisto. – murmurou. – Minha opinião profissional, - continuou. – é que você precisa _fazer_ algo para se lembrar de seu irmão e de sua amiga hoje. Não fique enfiado nessa sua cabana o dia todo. – virou sobre os calcanhares e foi embora. Charlie se encolheu com um suspiro. Odiava admitir que ela estava certa.

**-x-**

Percy estava parado em frente ao espelho, cuidadosamente se arrumando para o dia. Camisa branca dolorosamente passada, grava preta, várias vestes pretas. Seu cabelo fora penteado até os cachos ficarem arrumados. Colocou os pés dentro dos sapatos negros que esperavam e caminhou para a porta. A cerimônia do Ministério iria começar em uma hora. Quando abriu a porta, o rosto surpreso de Penny apareceu, sua mão erguida e pronta para bater na porta. Ela, também, estava vestida de preto, o cabelo enrolado em um coque simples na base de sua cabeça.

- Pensei em ir com você...

- Obrigado. – Percy murmurou fervorosamente. – Eu ia ver meus pais depois. – contou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Posso ir com você. – Penny respondeu.

- Preciso achar George primeiro. – Percy retorquiu. – Não tenho certeza se ele vai estar n'A Toca, no apartamento de Katie ou no cemitério.

- E se ele não quiser ir a lugar nenhum? – Penny perguntou.

- Não sei. – Percy começou a descer as escadas estreitas e tortuosas. – Eu vou decidir o que fazer quando chegarmos lá. – piscou contra a luz do sol que os cumprimentou quando saíram do prédio. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça, olhando para o céu limpo e azul. Estava um dia adorável, perfeito para coisas como casamentos ou festas, não memoriais.

Entraram no Átrio de mãos dadas, juntando-se às pessoas que já estavam lá. Percy tinha que admitir que a fonte estava perfeita. Uma pequena queda de água parecia sair diretamente da parede, sem aberturas visíveis. Nomes foram gravados no mármore negro polido, que circulava a água no centro. Ainda mais nomes estavam gravados ao fundo da água e as paredes internas. A água em si brilhava levemente ao descer pela parede, sumindo ao se juntar ao resto. Havia pouco barulho, a não ser pelo leve som da água. Era bastante pacifico e muito modesto. Um brilho dourado chamou a atenção de Percy e ele se aproximou da fonte, estudando a pequena placa de bronze preso no mármore. _Doado por H. J. Potter_. Estava quase escondida pelos nomes mais proeminentes dos mortos e desaparecidos.

- Acabou bem, não foi? – Penny murmurou.

- Sim. – Percy olhou ao redor do Átrio, mas não viu Harry em lugar nenhum. Não culpava Harry por não estar aqui. Tinha a impressão de que ele seria engolfado pelas pessoas. Imaginou se Harry faria uma aparição antes do começo das dedicações e iria embora antes de elas terminarem. Apenas para ter ficado ali tempo o bastante para ser visto.

Kingsley parou em frente à fonte e acenou com a varinha. O Átrio se encheu de cadeiras pretas e sua voz aumentada se sobrepôs aos murmurinhos.

- Se vocês pudessem, por favor, se sentar... – esperou até que todos os bruxos e bruxas encontrassem uma cadeira e se acomodasse para o que esperavam ser um longo discurso. Quando o silêncio era absoluto, Kingsley respirou fundo. – Há um ano, nós derrotamos a maior ameaça ao nosso mundo. Não teve nada a ver com magia das trevas e tudo a ver com medo. Medo de uma pessoa, medo de um nome; medo da maneira que vivíamos nossas vidas. O fim da guerra não trouxe o fim de nossos esforços de substituir o medo por aceitação, ou trevas por luz. Enquanto houver aqueles que acreditem que certas coisas em nosso mundo são superiores a outras, esse medo irá existir.

"Por várias horas, deixamos de lado nossas diferenças, unidos em uma causa em comum, e é minha esperança de que permaneçamos unidos em nossa convicção de que todos nós — independente de onde estávamos antes da guerra — vamos tornar realidade a paz entre todos os seres mágicos, e não permanecer no sonho."

"Essa é a melhor maneira de honrar aqueles cujos nomes estão listados aqui. Obrigado."

Kingsley desceu do pequeno palanque e começou a caminhar ao redor do perímetro da fonte, suas vestes escuras esvoaçando atrás de si. Parou no nome de cada um dos membros da Ordem da Fênix e os tocou suavemente com a ponta da varinha. Uma pequena fênix apareceu sob os nomes, oscilando por um momento, antes de se estabilizar em um brilho contínuo, que vacilava apenas o bastante para que pequenas flamas dançassem ao redor da silhueta da fênix.

Percy olhava para um lugar do outro lado do Átrio, para uma figura vestida em roupas escuras. Ou, pelo menos, ele achava ter alguém ali. Quando piscou, a pessoa sumiu sem nenhum som. Ergueu os óculos e esfregou os olhos.

- Você está bem? – Penny perguntou, colocando um lenço em sua mão.

Percy usou o lenço para limpar as lentes dos óculos.

- Apenas vendo coisas. – murmurou.

**-x-**

Os dedos de Katie tamborilaram um som distraído sobre a pequena mesa. George olhou para sua tigela de cereal, movendo os grãos mais do que comendo-os, os ombros ficando tensos conforme o ritmo dela continuava.

- Você está bem?

- Hmmm? – Katie piscou várias vezes. – Você disse alguma coisa?

- Você está bem? – George repetiu.

- Sim, apenas pensando... – Katie respondeu distraidamente.

George afastou sua tigela.

- Katie, você está brava comigo ou algo assim?

- O quê? Não... Por quê?

- Você tem estado bem quieta nos últimos dias...

- Estou bem. – Katie disse. Tomou um gole de seu chá morno e examinou George sobre a borda da xícara. – Vai ter um memorial no Beco Diagonal ao anoitecer. – se aventurou.

George balançou a cabeça.

- Não.

- O comentário da revista fez parecer bom. – Katie continuou. – Calmo, nenhum discurso ou algo assim...

George esticou o braço sobre a mesa e colocou uma mão sobre a de Katie.

- Não posso... Sem pessoas...

Katie assentiu em entendimento.

- Você... – respirou fundo. – Você se importaria se eu fosse por Fred? – _o bebê, também,_ pensou. _Ninguém vai achar estranho se eu estiver chorando..._

- Você faria isso? – George perguntou hesitantemente.

- É claro que sim. – Katie respondeu gentilmente. – Acho que Alicia e Oliver podem ir, também.

George desenvolveu um súbito interesse no desenho da toalha de mesa, dedilhando a figura com o dedo.

- É gentil da parte deles. – falou com a voz embargada.

- Grifinórios não são meros alunos na mesma casa. – Katie disse orgulhosamente. – Somos praticamente família... – pegou sua tigela de cereal e a de George, levando-as até a pia. – Você vai para casa hoje?

- Sim. – a voz de George pareceu vir do fundo de uma caverna. – Quer ir?

Katie se concentrou em lavar as tigelas.

- Hoje não. – murmurou.

George parou atrás de Katie e descansou suas mãos nos ombros dela. Deu um passo para frente, de modo que seu peito estava pressionado contra as costas dela, e Katie sentiu um pouco da tensão deixar ambos. Ele descansou a bochecha sobre a cabeça dela. As palavras pareciam estar presas em sua garganta, então se contentou em passar um braço ao redor da cintura dela, enquanto se balançavam gentilmente por vários minutos.

**-x-**

Andrômeda espiou dentro do quarto de Teddy. Ele já estava acordado e balbuciando suavemente com seu lobo de pelúcia. Ela ficou parada ali, na entrada do quarto que a mãe dele tinha, tão amorosamente, montado. Andrômeda fechou os olhos, mentalmente agradecendo por ter Teddy pelo último ano. Quando Dora tinha admitido que estava, de fato, grávida de Remus, Andrômeda se sentira mais do que um pouco hesitante, o choque rapidamente sendo substituído por medo. Nenhum deles sabia o que aconteceria com a gravidez, e foi um alívio para ela quando a gravidez progrediu normalmente e descobriram que Teddy não era um lobisomem, afinal.

E depois... Depois da batalha, depois da guerra, ser obrigada a levantar todos os dias e cuidas de Teddy, evitava que Andrômeda se afundasse na dor de não ter perdido apenas seu marido, mas sua única filha também. Ela era confortada pelos traços de Dora que conseguia ver no rosto de Teddy. E, mais importante, Teddy era uma lembrança tangível da passagem de tempo. Em apenas um ano, ele deixara de ser um bebê recém-nascido e passara a ser um garotinho, que estava aprendendo a ir de um lado para o outro no sofá, os dedos gorduchos se prendendo na ponta do encosto. Onde antes Teddy tinha um sorriso largo, cheio de gengiva e nenhum dente, agora ele tinha vários dentinhos que iluminava seus sorriso e risadas frequentes. O tufo de cabelo sobre sua cabeça era uma bagunça de mechas turquesa.

Teddy também lhe trouxera uma família, na forma de Harry e o resto dos Weasley. A insistência de Molly para que Andrômeda se juntasse a eles para o jantar quando ela ia buscar Teddy nos sábados que ele passava com Harry, ou para o almoço de domingo se Harry ficasse com ele pela noite, evitava que Andrômeda se isolasse. Ainda sentia muita falta de Ted e Dora, mas a presença de Teddy diminuía um pouco a perda.

Andrômeda abriu a porta e entrou no quarto. Teddy olhou para ela e sorriu, erguendo os braços. Andrômeda ergueu o bebê para fora do berço e o abraçou, roçando os lábios pelo seu cabelo.

- Quer ir ver mamãe e papai hoje? – perguntou. – Aposto que eles adorariam te ver...

Entre alimentar Teddy e vesti-lo para o dia – além de se trocar -, já estava bem tarde na manhã, antes de Andrômeda conseguir chegar ao cemitério. O dia estava quente e ensolarado, com nuvens brancas e fofinhas no céu claro. Estava bastante parecido com o dia do funeral de Remus e Dora. Com um suspiro, Andrômeda colocou a bolsa de troca perto de seu pé e acenou a varinha para ela. Um antigo cobertor saiu da bolsa, esticando-se sobre a grama. Colocou Teddy sobre o cobertor e se sentou ao lado do garoto. Andrômeda não disse nada, enquanto olhava para as lápides, brilhantes sob a luz do sol. Metade de sua atenção permaneceu em Teddy. Por várias semanas, ele tinha se erguido sobre seus pés, balançado precariamente, enquanto segurava as pontas das almofadas do sofá com seus dedos gordinhos, e ia de um lado para o outro. Teddy ficou em pé, e balançou até encontrar seu equilíbrio. Ele ficou parado incertamente na ponta do cobertor, antes de dar um passo. E outro. E mais um, antes de cair sobre seu traseiro, seus olhos arregalados em surpresa.

- Você andou! – Andrômeda exclamou. – Mamãe e papai ficariam orgulhosos. – adicionou, limpando as lágrimas que tinham se acumulado no canto de seus olhos.

- Isso foi brilhante. – uma voz disse de maneira séria do portão.

A cabeça de Andrômeda se virou, enquanto Teddy erguia os braços e exclamava:

- Pa!

**-x-**

Ginny piscou para as cortinas vermelhas ao seu redor, confusa pelo modo que a luz passava pelo espaço entre elas. Sentou-se, puxando a trança por sobre o ombro e pegado o relógio em seu criado mudo. Era quase meio dia.

- Nós tentamos te acordar para o café da manhã. – ouviu a voz divertida de Hermione dizer do outro lado das cortinas. – Você nos disse para sumir e colocou a cabeça sob o travesseiro.

- Acho que precisava dormir. – Ginny bocejou, abrindo as cortinas, enchendo sua cama de luz. – Você vai à... Coisa... Mais tarde?

Hermione se sentou na ponta da cama de Ginny.

- Acho que não. – disse finalmente, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo ao redor do dedo.

Ginny se ajeitou, tirando o elástico da ponta do cabelo e o soltando.

- Eu estava esperando conseguir passar o dia fora do castelo...

- Você e metade dos alunos. – Hermione disse em um tom que fez Ginny ergueu os olhos.

- Você acha uma péssima ideia também, hmmm?

Hermione encolheu os ombros.

- Não de verdade. Quero dizer, é uma ideia adorável... – parou de falar, parecendo desgostosa. – Eu não sei como me portar. – se acomodou ainda mais na cama de Ginny e brincou com a borda da cortina. – Eu expliquei um pouco as coisas aos meus pais, o por quê de tê-los mandado para a Austrália e modificado as memórias deles, mas... – soltou o ar lentamente. – Eu tentei esquecer isso tudo depois. E, sim, eu perdi pessoas próximas, mas não é nada comparado a você ou Harry. – falou quietamente. – Não é que eu não sinta nada. Mostrar emoções assim, na frente das pessoas...

Ginny abraçou os joelhos. Conseguia se lembrar das ocasiões que tinha visto Hermione entrar no banheiro feminino, o lábio inferior entre os dentes e ocupar uma cabine, antes de as fungadas começarem. Hermione não era de mostrar suas emoções, a não ser com as pessoas em quem confiava. Hermione não derramara uma lágrima publicamente durante os funerais de Fred, Remus e Tonks, mas Ginny se lembrava de Hermione se remexendo na cama de armar, antes de finalmente desistir e ir dormir com Ron. Ginny frequentemente se perguntava se encontrar conforto nos braços de Ron dava a Hermione a liberdade de lamentar. Gostava de pensar que sim.

- Antes de Cedric morrer, - Hermione continuou, ainda brincando com a cortina. – a única vez que estive perto de alguém que morreu, foi a mãe da minha mãe. E eu tinha apenas sete anos quando isso aconteceu, e meus pais não me levaram ao funeral... – permitiu que sua cabeça descansasse no pilar da cama. – Descobri que não sou muito fã de funerais. – adicionou com um leve tremer.

Ginny assentiu. Ela sabia exatamente o que Hermione queria dizer.

- Te faz sentir que está exposta.

- Sim... – Hermione esfregou a barra de seu jeans entre os dedos. – Eu notei durante o funeral de Dumbledore. Quase todas as pessoas estavam olhando para Harry para saber como reagir. E durante o memorial ano passado, eu conseguia _ver_ os olhos das pessoas indo para onde estávamos sentados. Se estivéssemos cheios de lamentos, imagino que todo mundo também estaria...

Ginny bufou com uma risada mal contida.

- Eu apenas não quero ir e ouvir alguém me dizer que todas aquelas mortes não foram em vão. – suas palmas formigaram com a memória de segurar a mão daquela garota da Corvinal, enquanto ela morria. _Qual era o nome dela?_ Ginny ainda conseguia ver a garota claramente, deitada na grama, o cabelo pálido e castanho coberto de sangue, o pulso sob seus dedos ficando cada vez mais errático até deixar de existir. _Elizabeth. Elizabeth Willingham. Sétimo ano._ Elizabeth não chamava atenção e passava despercebida na presença de outros alunos, entretanto, lutara bravamente até que um dos seguidores de Greyback a atacasse. Ginny não quisera olhar os ferimentos, mas tinha os focado, quase incapaz de impedir a ânsia. A partir disso, resolutamente mantivera os olhos nos de Elizabeth. – Eu sei que foi necessário para derrotar Voldemort. – Ginny quebrou o silêncio que envolvia sua cama. – E prefiro pensar em coisas que não envolvem morte e destruição. – saiu da cama e juntou suas coisas, indo se arrumar para o dia.

**-x-**

Ron assoprou o cabelo para longe de seus olhos e continuou a misturar a massa na antiga vasilha de sua mãe. Uma gota de suor saiu de seu couro cabeludo, escorrendo por seu rosto, brilhando em seu maxilar sob o sol da manhã. Podia ter misturado o pão de gengibre com magia, mas havia algo relaxante na monotonia de uma colher de pau se mexendo ritmicamente contra a massa, e Ron ainda apreciava a sensação de misturar as coisas sozinho. Colocou um dedo na massa apimentada e lambeu a mistura, assentindo em satisfação. Não era a época certa do ano para fazer pão de gengibre, mas era algo simples, que podia fazer sem ter de se concentrar muito. E George gostava de pão de gengibre. E quanto mais cozinhasse, menos tempo tinha para pensar no que o dia podia trazer.

Ron colocou a tigela de lado e acenou a varinha para a forma, que flutuou pelo ar e se acomodou na mesa à sua frente. Derramou a massa na forma, usando a colher para limpar as laterais da tigela, antes de usar a varinha para abrir a porta do forno e mandar a forma para dentro e fechar a porta. Olho para o armário, imaginando se tinham nata. Dando de ombros, limpou a mesa e conjurou a manteiga, testando sua temperatura com um dedo. Colocou um feitiço de resfriamento na tigela, e começou a enchê-la com farinha, açúcar, fermento e sal. Misturou a manteiga na farinha até que ela sumisse. Inconscientemente, colocou uva passa na massa, sem perceber que os estava fazendo da maneira que Fred gostava até que as houvesse misturado. Mais ninguém na família gostava de uva passa. Exceto Fred.

Ron ficou imóvel ao lado da mesa, um cortador de biscoito preso em uma mão coberta de farinha, enquanto a outra mão pairava sobre a massa.

- É melhor jogar fora... – murmurou.

A porta se abriu e Molly olhou a bagunça feita em sua cozinha. Vasilhas de misturas estavam organizadas no escorredor, pilhas de biscoitos esfriavam no balcão e o cheiro dos temperos estava pesado no ar. Ron olhou para ela, farinha em seu nariz e bochechas.

- Mão... – disse fracamente.

Molly deu um passo para perto da mesa e gentilmente tirou o cortador de biscoitos da mão frouxa de Ron.

- Há quanto tempo está acordado?

- Que horas são?

- Passa das oito.

- Quatro... Não, cinco horas...

- Entendo. – Molly olhou para a massa de bolinhos e piscou. – Uva passa...

- É... – Ron se encolheu, tirando um pouco de farinha das unhas. – Não percebi...

Molly não disse nada, nem seu rosto traiu algum tipo de censura. Sua mão pressionou o cortador de biscoito na massa.

- Mãe?

- Hmmm? – Molly resmungou suavemente, continuando a cortar a massa habilidosamente.

- Ninguém vai comer esses...

- Eu sei. – alinhou os bolinhos cuidadosamente em uma forma e assentiu na direção do forno. – Quanto mais tempo aqueles pães de gengibre vão precisar? – o aroma do pão de gengibre sendo assado era inconfundível. Frequentemente os fazia para George em seu aniversário com um agrado.

- Dez minutos.

Molly deixou a bandeja de lado e gesticulou na direção dos balcões cobertos.

- Há doces o bastante aqui para durar semanas...

Ron abriu a torneira e lavou as mãos até que a farinha saísse.

- Não consegui dormir. – murmurou, começando a lavas os utensílios que tinha deixado na pia. Examinou a colher coberta de massa de biscoito e tirou um pedaço seco com a unha. Na verdade, havia alguns dias que não dormia bem. George praticamente morava no cômodo dos fundos, murmurando desculpas sobre precisar aumentar os estoques antes das férias de verão começar. Ron sabia que George estava tentando; tentando não se isolar, tentando não se lembrar de que construíra a loja com Fred, tentando manter seu lado do trato que fizera com Ron em fevereiro, tentando manter um pé na frente do outro e, acima de tudo, tentando viver. Satisfeito que não tinha mais massa em suas mãos, Ron fechou a torneira, e aceitou o pano de prato que Molly lhe oferecera. – Eu vou levar os biscoitos para a loja. – avisou. – Deixá-los no balcão ou algo assim.

Molly pegou uma xícara do armário e olhou para Ron.

- Chá?

- É, seria bom, mãe. Obrigado. – Ron afastou uma cadeira e correu uma mão sobre a superfície da mesa, internamente maravilhado com a habilidade de Molly em limpar tudo com magia. Era como se ele não tivesse passado metade da noite cozinhando todas as receitas de um livro dela. O suave _click_ do pires e xícara de porcelana sendo colocados a sua frente o tirou de seus pensamentos. Piscou, focando os olhos.

- Você está feliz, Ron? – Molly perguntou.

Ron a olhou de boca aberta, a xícara a meio caminho até sua boca.

- O quê? – balbuciou.

- Você está feliz fazendo o que faz?

Ron tomou um gole de chá, mais para cobrir sua surpresa com essa pergunta inesperada de sua mãe do que real vontade.

- Acho que sim.

Molly insistiu.

- Se Fred não tivesse morrido, - ela começou. – você ia trabalhar na loja ou teria se juntado aos Aurores junto de Harry? Achei que era o que você queria, querido.

Ron encolheu os ombros, mantendo os olhos fixos na mesa.

- Eu queria. Eu _costumava_ querer ser um Auror.

Casualmente, Molly acenou a varinha para o forno e removeu o pão de gengibre, ajustou a temperatura e fechou a porta com uma facilidade que Ron invejava.

- Eu não sei. – Ron confessou tão quietamente, como se a mera admissão fosse fazer a casa cair ao seu redor. – Não tenho certeza de que tenho o perfil dos Aurores, de todo modo... Mesmo se fosse algo que eu quisesse fazer.

- Acho que você está se vendendo barato, se não se importa que eu diga. – Molly bufou.

Ron a olhou severamente.

- Não quero dizer que não poderia fazer o trabalho. – ele transferiu seu olhar para a janela do outro lado da cozinha. Se ser um Auror era remotamente parecido com aquelas longas semanas e meses procurando as Horcruxes, Ron sabia sem nenhuma dúvida que era algo que ele não queria. Ele não lidava com coisas como privação e desconforto com tranquilidade. Harry, por outro lado, parecia se dar bem com essas coisas. E, enquanto Ron sabia que seus instintos eram bons e, de acordo com Harry, melhores do que muitos Aurores, seu equilíbrio emocional não dava conta. E, ao contrário de Harry, ele não era capaz de canalizar suas emoções em algo construtivo. E, como todas as outras pessoas, só queria deixar essa parte de sua via para trás. – Eu aprendi bastante sobre mim mesmo e, sim, ser um Auror parecia ser algo, bem, _legal_, eu suponho. Mas não é como nas histórias, eh? – assentiu na direção de um livro gasto, que contava as histórias de um Auror maluco, que resolvia o que parecia ser impossível com uma habilidade e petulância que nenhum bruxo de verdade possuía.

- Estou bem trabalhando com George, mãe. – Ron a assegurou. – E eu até levo um pouco de jeito. Não é como quando aqueles dois trabalhavam juntos, mas George e eu não somos completamente horríveis juntos. – tirou a varinha e mandou os bolinhos para o forno, antes de se inclinar e depositar um beijo na bochecha de Molly.

Molly segurou o rosto de Ron entre suas mãos, procurando pelo garotinho que costumava se esconder nos olhos azuis.

- Eu só quero ter certeza de que você foi trabalhar na loja com George pelos motivos certos, e não só por que Fred se foi... E que você não deixou de ir para os Aurores por causa daquele ano...

Ron olhou para seu chá, encolhendo desconfortavelmente um ombro.

- Inicialmente. – admitiu. – Mas depois de ver com o que Harry tinha que lidar todos os dias, acho que estou muito mais feliz onde estou. – passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Molly. – Não se preocupe, mãe. – voltou a olhar para seu chá, deixando esse pensamento ecoar por sua cabeça. Ele queria, eventualmente, se casar com Hermione, mas não queria fazer isso se não pudesse sustentar a ambos. Percebia o quão ridículo isso era, considerando que Hermione era mais do que capaz de se cuidar, mas uma parte teimosa dentro de si insistia que ele tinha que ser capaz de se manter sozinho, antes de oferecer algo mais permanente a ela. E, mais que isso, ser o dono de uma loja seria bom o bastante para alguém da inteligência de Hermione?

Isso era algo em que pensava cada vez mais quanto mais se aproximava o dia em que Hermione terminaria a escola.

**-x-**

Harry piscou para o teto. Virou a cabeça para olhar para o relógio. O pequeno pedaço de pergaminho que Peter colocara em sua mão chamou sua atenção, e Harry o pegou, apertando os olhos para o endereço. A esposa de Peter, Marianne, tinha passado em seu cubículo no outro dia. Harry não a conhecia muito bem. Ela coordenava os Aurores que trabalhavam em profissões trouxas, então ele tinha pouco contato com ela. _Imagino que irá durar até tarde da noite_, ela tinha lhe dito. _Apareça a qualquer hora. Coisas desse tipo... Às vezes, é mais fácil quando você está com pessoas que sabem exatamente como se sente..._

O problema era que, na opinião de Harry, nenhum deles realmente sabia com ele se sentia.

Afastou o cobertor, saindo da cama e caminhou até o banheiro, a madeira polida quente sob seus pés descalços, ficando frias quando deram lugar ao azulejo do banheiro. Harry tomou banho e se barbeou rapidamente, antes de se ver parado em frente a seu guarda roupa, a toalha úmida ao redor de sua cintura, tremendo levemente, enquanto olhava o conteúdo. Sem pensar, pegou o terno escuro que comprara, e o esticou ao pé da cama bagunçada. Uma camisa cinza claro se juntou ao terno, assim como uma gravata de listras azuis e verde. Antes que tivesse tempo de pensar em sua escolha de roupa, Harry vestiu o terno e lutou para dar o nó na gravata, antes de vestir o par de sapatos e guardar a varinha no bolso da calça.

Reza não era algo que Harry fazia com frequência. Sequer podia classificá-la como algo que fazia, mas antes de abrir a porta do apartamento, ofereceu uma reza rápida e silenciosa para que conseguisse voltar para casa ao final do dia sem que sua presença causasse muito alvoroço. Estava determinado a _não_ ser o foco do dia.

Harry caminhou para dentro do Átrio, depois de Kingsley ter começado a falar. Ele fora piedosamente breve em suas afirmações, e parecia que mais ninguém estava programado para falar. Harry espiou de trás do pilar, enquanto Kingsley parava breve no nome de cada um dos membros da Ordem. Permitiu que seus olhos corressem pelas pessoas reunidas, se escondendo atrás do pilar quando viu que muitas pessoas estavam lhe olhando ao invés dos nomes gravados pelas paredes. Não percebeu Percy se esgueirar entre as pessoas e se juntar a ele atrás do pilar.

- Harry?

Harry se virou.

- Oh... Olá. – olhou para o Átrio por sobre o ombro. – Pensei em vir um pouco... – explicou pateticamente.

- Eu vou falar com os repórteres e fotógrafos. – Percy ofereceu. – Para que eles te deixem em paz...

Harry abriu a boca para dizer 'sim', mas ao invés:

- Não, está tudo bem... – esfregou a ponte do nariz. – Não posso me esconder para sempre... – respirou fundo e saiu de trás do pilar.

Ao contrário do que pensara, os bruxos e bruxas reunidos não se apressaram para circulá-lo. Vários assentiram em reconhecimento a sua presença, alguns murmuraram um cumprimento. Pouquíssimos apertaram sua mão. Mas a maioria estava ao redor dos nomes de familiares e amigos. Como deveria ser.

Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos e caminhou ao redor do Átrio, os dedos roçando alguns nomes. James Potter, Lily Potter, Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Ted Tonks, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Remus Lupin, Nymphandora Lupin. Voltou aos nomes de seus pais. Apenas dois nomes do que pareciam ser centenas gravados no mármore e, ainda assim, eles se destacavam para Harry, como se fossem muito maiores do que os nomes ao redor. E foi nesse momento que ficou ciente do quão sozinho realmente era. Não invejava as outras pessoas que tinham seus amigos e familiares. Sabia onde precisava ir.

Sem pressa, Harry caminhou para fora do Átrio até um ponto de aparatação. Pegou sua varinha, imaginando uma casa pequena, cercada por tilápias e hortênsias. Antes que conseguisse piscar, estava parado em frente à casa de Andrômeda. Harry bateu na porta, mas Andrômeda não atendeu. Apontou a varinha para a porta, murmurando:

- _Hominum Revelio_. – a porta permaneceu a mesma. Olhou ao redor, tentando pesar suas opções. Não visitara a lápide de Remus desde o funeral no ano anterior, e também não se lembrava muito daquela manhã em particular. Era ao norte da casa; era o que se lembrava. Equilibrando a varinha na palma da mão, Harry murmurou. – Me oriente... – a varinha apontou para sua esquerda e Harry começou a caminhar pelo pequeno morro. Viu o cabelo turquesa de Teddy brilhando sob o sol e começou a andar um pouco mais rápido. Chegou à entrada do cemitério a tempo de ver Teddy dar alguns passos incertos, antes de cair sobre o traseiro. – Isso foi brilhante. – disse com entusiasmo.

A cabeça de Andrômeda se virou em sua direção e o rosto de Teddy se abriu em um sorriso largo, jogando os braços no ar.

- Pa! – exclamou alegremente.

Andrômeda observou a expressão surpresa que apareceu no rosto de Harry e rapidamente disse:

- Ele diz isso para todo mundo. Arthur, o leiteiro, o açougueiro. Até para o garoto da venda, e ele não tem mais de doze anos.

Harry engoliu.

- Oh... Bem... – abriu o portão e se juntou a Andrômeda no cobertor, afrouxando sua gravata. – Vai ficar em casa hoje?

- Sim.

Harry estudou os desenhos do cobertor.

- Molly vai receber todo mundo para o almoço...

- Eu não acho...

Harry a interrompeu.

- Andrômeda, você não devia ficar sozinha.

- Harry, eu lhe garanto...

- Você acha que Ted ia querer que você se isolasse? – Harry perguntou apenas. – Ou Tonks?

- Eu impus demais minha companhia a Molly e Arthur Weasley pelo último ano. – Andrômeda respondeu duramente.

- Não é uma imposição. – Harry retorquiu.

- E não estou me escondendo. – Andrômeda murmurou.

Harry bufou.

- Conta outra. Se alguém sabe como é se esconder, sou eu.

Andrômeda tirou uma sujeira não existente do cobertor. Desesperadamente não queria ficar sozinha na casa que Ted tinha comprado para eles logo depois de terem se casado. Tinha muitas memórias em que não queria pensar. A primeira vez que Nymphandora falara uma palavra que parecia inglês e não um resmungo ininteligível. A primeira vez que vira a dor sumir do rosto de Remus quando ele segurara Teddy pela primeira vez, contando os dedos da mão e do pé do bebê, os dedos acariciando os cabelos de Teddy. A última noite com Ted, antes de ele ir embora, em uma última tentativa de protegê-la. E Molly também tinha perdido um filho. Molly entenderia.

- Muito bem. – cedeu. – Apenas me deixe trocar Teddy.

- Eu faço isso. – Harry se voluntariou.

- É muito gentil de você. – hesitante, Andrômeda ergueu uma mão e afastou uma mecha dos olhos de Harry. – Tanta responsabilidade para tão pouca idade. – falou quietamente. A cautela ainda estava em seus olhos, mas a maior parte da hostilidade e raiva tinha sumido. – Vá aprontar Teddy, hmm? E iremos para a casa de Molly e Arthur.

**-x-**

George estava sentado em frente ao túmulo de Fred com as pernas cruzadas, apoiado sobre suas mãos.

- Eu fui morar com Katie. Meio que aconteceu sem que eu percebesse. Fui passar uns dias com ela e, quando dei por mim, todas as minhas coisas estavam no apartamento dela. Coisa da mamãe. Parece que ela não é tão antiquada quanto pensávamos. Mas não vou contar ao Ron. É divertido vê-lo se esforçar para tentar explicar onde ele estava com Hermione até as altas horas e não contar que eles estiveram transando feito coelhos.

"Eu acho que Katie pode querer se casar. Não que ela tenha dito alguma coisa, e ela não vai dizer, mas não é muito justo com ela. Não acho que faço o tipo que se casa. Katie quer coisas como bebês e, considerando o quanto ela precisou cuidar de mim, não daria, certo? Eu me assusto com o quanto eu... Eu não sei se amor é a palavra certa, mas é a melhor que eu tenho... Quanto eu a amo. Ela é uma das poucas coisas que me mantém são. E se algo acontecesse com ela... Eu mal sobrevivi a perder você. Não posso perdê-la."

- Achei que você estaria aqui.

George se virou. Percy estava parado atrás de si.

- Bela roupa.

- Obrigado. – por instinto, Percy ajeitou a gravata.

- Mamãe te mandou atrás de mim? – George perguntou.

- Não. Vim por conta. Queria ver se você ia até A Toca.

George correu uma mão pelo cabelo, revelando a feia cicatriz atrás de seu maxilar.

- Perce...

A esquina da boca de Percy se ergueu.

- Eu pareço me lembrar de você e Fred me arrastando pelo Salão Comunal, declarando que eu não ia passar o natal com os outros monitores. Era uma época para a família. Bem, essa é uma época para a família, e você não deve passá-la sozinho. Se você vai se lamentar, você vai fazer isso com o resto de nós. – Percy apertou o braço de George e o fez se levantar. – Vamos.

- Você ficou ainda mais mandão. – George observou.

- Duvidoso. – Percy murmurou. – Você acabou de começar a prestar atenção em mim.

- Onde você foi todo arrumado?

- Algo do Ministério.

- Pelas calças de Merlin, fico feliz que não preciso fazer isso tudo.

Percy riu levemente.

- Eu acho fascinante.

- É claro que acha. – George passou um braço pelos ombros de Percy, uma tarefa um pouco difícil, considerando que Percy era vários centímetros mais alto. – Eu nunca te agradeci. – disse sem olhar para seu irmão mais velho.

- Pelo quê?

- Por me lembrar de respirar. – George disse levemente.

**-x-**

Ron se virou com o som da porta dos fundos abrindo. Bill entrou carregando duas cestas cheias.

- O que é isso tudo?

Bill analisou a mesa da lavanderia, onde Molly estava dobrando as roupas. Estava cheia com os resultados da culinária de Ron.

- Poderia te perguntar o mesmo. Coisa da mamãe, presumo?

- Meu. – Ron disse curtamente.

Bill balançou a cabeça.

- Você e Fleur...

Confuso, Ron observou Bill colocar as cestas na mesa da cozinha, e começar a tirar seu conteúdo.

- Eu faço isso. – Fleur disse, entrando na cozinha. Afastou as mãos de Bill e o mandou para a sala. – Isso é coisa sua? – perguntou a Ron, indicando as pilhas de biscoito, bolinhos e tortas.

- Sim. – Ron se virou para a pilha de ervilhas que estava limpando. - Não consegui dormir.

Fleur colocou uma caçarola na mesa.

- _Et moi aussi._ Eu também não.

- Mantém as coisas fora da minha cabeça. – Ron disse com um dar de ombros.

- _Oui_. – Fleur descobriu um frango assado e um engradado enorme de sopa, várias tortas de cebolas, _coq au vin_, e ragôut de legumes. – Pensei em ajudar sua _maman_.

O dedão de Ron apertou uma ervilha. Ele não tinha certeza de que Molly iria apreciar a ajuda, mas olhou para Fleur, cujo rosto tinha uma expressão ansiosa.

- É brilhante. – um belo sorriso apareceu no rosto de Fleur e Ron sorriu de volta. Imaginava por que não ficava mais sem saber o que falar e envergonhado quando estava na presença dela. Talvez ele meramente estivesse acostumava a ela ou ela não usasse mais todo seu charme como antigamente. Ron gostava de pensar que era por que era tão devoto a Hermione e agora podia ver Fleur pelo o que era sem aquela aura Veela. – Acho que mamãe nunca comeu tanta comida francesa. E é um bom mimo para ela não precisar cozinhar.

A porta abriu para deixar Harry entrar, carregando Teddy, que se remexia animadamente para ser solto e, mais lentamente, Andrômeda.

- Há comida o bastante aqui para alimentar um time de Quadribol. – Harry murmurou, colocando Teddy no chão. Teddy engatinhou pela cozinha e foi direto para a sala de estar.

- Eu irei mandar um pouco para casa com você. – Fleur prometeu.

- Brilhante. Eu não vou precisar cozinhar por alguns dias. – Harry disse. Ele notou o olhar divertido de Ron para sua roupa. – Coisa do Ministério. – Harry tirou o paletó e a gravata, pendurando-os em um gancho na lavanderia. – Quem está tentando comprar meu amor com torta de caramelo?

- Pensei em te tentar com minhas habilidades culinárias. – Ron disse com um rosto completamente sério. – Podíamos dar o pé em Hermione e Ginny e fugir para... Oh, eu não sei... Brasil...

Harry abriu os dois primeiros botões de sua camisa, fingindo considerar a oferta de Ron.

- Você não faz meu tipo. Foi mal, cara. Muito irritadiço.

Ron riu.

- Ainda bem. Hermione podia acabar com você em um duelo. – ele examinou Harry, notando as sombras sob os olhos dele. – Você está bem?

Harry piscou.

- Sim. – disse, se surpreendendo. – Estou. – se juntou a Ron a mesa e pegou um punhado de ervilhas, começando a limpá-las. – É como acordar de um pesadelo...

**-x-**

Charlie analisou rapidamente sua roupa, se certificando de que não tinha nenhum buraco de queimadura. Ele abriu a porta de sua cabana e aparatou, trocando a paisagem dos vales do País de Gales pelas montanhas de Devon. Atravessou os estábulos, se certificando que o pequeno pacote em seu bolso ainda estava lá. Ele tinha certeza de que Molly ia enfeitiçá-lo muito pelo que estava prestes a fazer, mas tinha certeza de que Fred ia aprovar, embora sentisse uma pontada de pena de Percy.

A cozinha estava cheia de pessoas: Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penélope, George, Ron, Harry, Andrômeda e Teddy.

- Você chegou bem na hora. – Molly disse, lhe dando um tapinha na bochecha, ao passar com uma pilha de pratos a seguindo. – Sente-se, então. Ao lado de Percy. – Charlie teve que lutar contra um sorriso. Isso era fácil demais. Sentou-se no lugar ao lado de Percy e tirou o guardanapo de seu prato. Fingindo derrubá-lo, Charlie deixou cair os fogos de artifício sem calor do Sr. Filibuster.

George se serviu de uma porção generosa de _coq au vin_ e de repente começou a rir. Seu garfo estava sobre seu prato, enquanto sua risada ficava ainda mais alta e puxava o ar.

- Vocês se lembram da primeira vez que Fred e eu fizemos algo explodir?

Molly cobriu a boca com a mão para não cuspir água para todos os lados.

- Achei que nunca ia conseguir tirar aquelas manchas das roupas de vocês!

O rosto de Bill ficou cada vez mais vermelho até que não conseguisse mais prender as risadas.

- Se lembram de quando Gin nasceu e tiramos uma foto com o tio Gideon e o tio Fabian?

Os lábios de Percy se torceram.

- Eu tento esquecer.

- O que aconteceu? – Fleur perguntou curiosamente.

Charlie sorriu.

- Fred e George colocaram um fogo de artifício sem calor sob a cadeira em que Percy estava sentado, então Fred... Bem, ele...

- Deu uma mijada no fogo de artifício. – Bill disse rudemente.

- Percy deve ter pulado um metro. – Arthur contou para Fleur.

- Nós não tínhamos nem quatro anos. – George disse orgulhosamente.

- Um começo bastante precoce para vocês. – Percy disse suavemente, enquanto Charlie apontava a varinha para o fogo de artifício. No segundo em que a água fria encostou nele, o fogo de artifício explodiu em um show de luzes ao redor de Percy, que ignorou o alto _bang_ do estouro. – Uma boa tentativa. – falou quando o barulho desapareceu. – Mas completamente previsível.

**-x-**

Ron se juntou a Harry sob a macieira, ambos com um prato de torta de caramelo.

- Quão difícil você acha que seria ir até Hogwarts hoje? – perguntou, se sentando na grama.

Harry encolheu os ombros, sua boca cheia. Engolindo, respondeu:

- Não sei. – observou Molly e Andrômeda caminharem pela propriedade de braços dados, as cabeças viradas para a outra. Era uma imagem bastante incompatível, mas como a maioria das pessoas que passavam pela vida dos Weasley, ela tinha sido aceita pela família sem perguntas ou comentários. Harry imaginava que elas estivessem conversando sobre Fred e Tonks.

Distraidamente, Ron desenhou uma linha na cobertura de sua torta com o garfo.

- Eu estava pensando em ir...

- Eu também.

Ron cuidadosamente cortou seu doce.

- Você acha que McGonagall nos deixaria entrar?

Harry equilibrou seu prato nos joelhos e olhou para Ron. Uma expressão astuta apareceu em seu rosto.

- Eu sou Harry Potter, maldição. – disse seriamente. – Se há algum momento em minha vida em que eu quero usar essa carta, hoje seria um bom dia.

Ron começou a tossir, cobrindo ambos com um pouco de farelo.

- Você perdeu a cabeça? – perguntou.

Harry balançou a cabeça cuidadosamente.

- Não, acredito que não. Parece que ainda está aqui.

Ron passou as costas da mão pela boca.

- Então, você simplesmente planeja em passar pelos portões?

Harry assentiu.

- Sim. Não seria a primeira vez que fui até lá para uma visita.

Ron piscou e enfiou o resto de sua torta de caramelo na boca.

- 'Bora. – se ergueu em um pulo.

- Agora?

- Sim, agora. – Ron checou seu relógio. – Já passa das duas. O almoço já acabou e podemos voltar antes do jantar começar.

Harry comeu rapidamente o resto de sua torta e usou sua varinha para mandar seu prato e o de Ron de volta para a cozinha.

- Nôitibus ou Aparatação?

- Nenhum. – Ron resmungou, não gostando de nenhum dos dois modos de transporte. – Vamos aparatar. – suspirou. Era a melhor opção. Pegou sua varinha. – No três?

- Um...

- Dois...

Harry abaixou a varinha.

- Espere, nós vamos _no_ três ou logo depois do três?

- Nunca tinha pensado nisso... – Ron franziu o cenho. – Logo depois do três?

- Então, isso seria quatro. – Harry arguiu.

- Agora você só está sendo um idiota. – Ron disse simplesmente. – Logo depois do três, então. Um, dois...

- Três! – Harry gritou e ambos viraram.

Os olhos de Ron estavam fechados firmemente. Ele nunca tinha tentado aparatar para tão longe antes.

- Harry?

- Sim.

- Conseguimos?

- Sim...

Ron respirou fundo, o aroma escocês alcançando seus pulmões.

- Oh, graças a Merlin. – murmurou, lentamente abrindo os olhos para ver os portões de Hogwarts.

**-x-**

- Que horas são? – Ginny perguntou, enquanto ela e Hermione desciam as escadas.

- Dez para as duas.

- Então, podemos nos misturar com os outros e dar o fora...

- Isso pode dar certo.

- _Ahem_.

Ginny e Hermione congelaram, antes de olharem por sobre os ombros. A professora Trentham estava parada atrás delas.

- Professora... – Hermione disse com uma pitada de sorriso.

- Preciso lembrá-las que não têm autorização para deixar a escola hoje?

- Não, senhora. – Ginny murmurou.

- Não queríamos ir ao memorial. – Hermione disse. – Pensamos em sair do castelo um pouco...

- Eu perguntei? – Trentham perguntou maliciosamente. – Eu meramente queria enfatizar que, por mais que seja algo parecido com um feriado, as regras e expectativas de comportamento usuais ainda se aplicam.

- Sim, senhora. – Ginny murmurou. Ela e Hermione quase correram pelas escadas e passaram pelas pesadas portas, suspirando em alívio. – Morcega velha intrometida. – resmungou.

- Ela só está fazendo o trabalho dela. – Hermione a lembrou.

- As regras e expectativas de comportamento usuais ainda se aplicam. – Ginny imitou.

- Você é medonhamente boa em imitar as pessoas. – Hermione disse, protegendo os olhos e olhando para o Lago Negro.

- Costumava imitar a mamãe o tempo todo. Fred e George costumavam enfiar o que quer que estivessem inventando nas calças ou nos suéteres. Às vezes, eles se sentavam em cima das invenções... – Ginny sorriu maliciosamente. – Vale a pena, depois de terem me feito lamber uma meia quando eu tinha quatro anos. – olhou para Hermione, que estava estudando algo do outro lado do lago. – O que está olhando?

- Aquilo parece...? – Hermione matutou. – Não... Não pode ser...

**-x-**

Harry parou na borda do Lago negro. O castelo estava de frente para eles. Ainda sentia um frio na barriga sempre que via o túmulo branco de Dumbledore do outro lado do lago. A maior parte do castelo tinha sido reparada, exceto algumas estufas, que ainda estavam quebradas, algumas paredes afastadas e alguns detalhes da arquitetura da ponte, que eram vistos como desnecessários e podiam ser os últimos reparos feitos.

- Eu acho que vou andar um pouco... – disse rigidamente. – Eu te vejo lá dentro. – e caminhou na direção da Floresta Proibida.

Ron o observou se afastar pela borda do lago, antes de continuar até os degraus de pedra do castelo.

- Ron! – Hermione ofegou. Pulou os degraus e jogou nos braços dele. – Você não tem ideia de como eu fico feliz em te ver. – falou suavemente em seu ouvido.

Ron olhou por cima da cabeça de Hermione. Ginny estava parada mais atrás, brincando com as pontas de seu cabelo.

- Harry foi para aquele lado. – a avisou, indicando a floresta com a cabeça.

Ginny murmurou um "obrigada". Desceu as escadas e analisou o penhasco que cercava a antiga floresta. Viu uma figura solitária parar na beirada, onde o castelo ficava mais ou menos escondido pelas árvores, e se sentar, observando o vale. Olhou por sobre o ombro, vendo Hermione guiando Ron para o outro lado. Ginny inexplicavelmente sentiu como se algo houvesse mudado subitamente, e uma pontada de tristeza surgiu. Deixando isso de lado, começou a caminhar até Harry.

**-x-**

Ron tirou uma pequena caixa do bolso de sua jaqueta e a passou para Hermione.

- Trouxe para você.

Cuidadosamente, Hermione abriu a tampa da caixa, revelando vários tipos de biscoitos.

- Você roubou uma padaria?

- Não consegui dormir. – Ron suspirou, cansado de explicar por que sentira a necessidade de cozinhar várias páginas do livro de receitas de Molly.

- Ah. – Hermione mordiscou a ponta de um biscoito de gengibre, resmungando em apreciação.

- Hermione? – Ron colocou as mãos nos bolsos. – Você está bem comigo trabalhando com George?

- Por que importa o que eu acho? – Hermione bufou.

- Apenas importa...

- Não... Por quê...?

- Não é prestigioso ou nada assim. – Ron explicou. – E eu quero esperar para... Bem... Eu quero... Bem, não importa o que eu quero fazer, mas eu quero estar em uma posição em que posso fazer mais do que apenas dar pro gasto.

O nariz de Hermione se torceu.

- Temo que eu não esteja entendendo...

- Eu gosto de trabalhar com George. – Ron disse em voz baixa. – É algo que eu gosto de fazer e não preciso me comprar a Fred. Mas se você achar melhor para, bem, _nós_ que eu faça outra coisa... Algo mais importante, eu avisaria a Kingsley que mudei de ideia...

Hermione segurou o braço de Ron, fazendo-o diminuir o ritmo. Inconscientemente, ele tinha começado a andar mais rápido conforme falava.

- Vamos ver se eu entendi direito... – disse apenas. – Se eu achar que o melhor para nosso relacionamento inclui você trabalhando em algo que, provavelmente, vai te deixar infeliz, você faria isso? – perguntou incredulamente.

Ron suspirou pesadamente e se sentou no chão, apoiado na base de uma árvore. Esperou até Hermione se juntar a ele, antes de tirar a caixa da mão dela e abrir a tampa. Pegou vários biscoitos e mordiscou a ponta de um.

- Sabe no que estive pensando hoje? Enquanto todos estão pensando no passado, eu estava pensando sobre o que eu quero para o futuro. Eu não quero mais pensar nos últimos sete ou oito anos. Eu quero que a vida continue. E, esperançosamente, um dia isso vai te incluir...

- Eu quero que você faça o que gosta... – Hermione pausou, antes de perguntar timidamente. – Você pensa sobre, bem... Mais tarde?

- Sim. – Ron parecia tão sério que Hermione quase riu, mas ele estava tão sincero que ela não conseguiu evitar beijá-lo na bochecha. Sua cabeça se apoiou no ombro dele e teve que colocar uma mão sobre a boca para abafar uma súbita onde de risadas. Ron a olhou confusamente por sobre seu nariz longo. – O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou indignadamente.

- Só estava pensando no dia que te conheci. – ela respondeu. – Acho que nem mesmo a Professora Trelawney poderia ter previsto isso.

**-x-**

Harry se escorou em uma pedra coberta de musgo, os olhos fechados, o rosto virado na direção da luz do sol. Com o castelo parcialmente escondido pelas árvores, ele podia fingir que estava apenas passando a tarde de domingo fora e não em algum tipo de missão pessoal que não conseguia identificar. Se alguém houvesse se dado ao trabalho de perguntar a Harry por que ele sentira a necessidade de ir até Hogwarts naquele dia, ele não teria sido capaz de dar uma resposta. Ao menos, não uma que preenchesse todos os tipos de embaraços. A cerimônia do Ministério naquela manhã tinha sido... Boa. Mas o Ministério não representava o mundo mágico para ele. Era apenas um lugar onde as leis eram feitas para afetar as pessoas, muitas vezes sem muita consideração pelas pessoas que iriam afetar. Era o lugar onde trabalhava, onde a burocracia não ameaçava afogar apenas ele, mas os outros Aurores também, se garantindo de que não havia nenhuma desconfiança sobre nada. Não, para Harry o verdadeiro mundo mágico era Hogwarts — o lar de velas flutuante, quadros falantes, escadas que se moviam, centauros e unicórnios na Floresta Proibida, várias ervas mágicas crescendo nas estufas, refeições deliciosas que apareciam em pleno ar. Certamente, o Ministério tinha sua própria quantidade de magia, mas Harry conseguia admitir que depois de sua triste infância, Hogwarts era a promessa de fuga. Era — e sempre seria — seu primeiro lar de verdade.

Ouviu o som de sapatos contra os cascalhos no caminho que levava até as árvores e seus olhos se abriram. Não mudou sua posição relaxada, mas como um gato adormecido, havia uma aura de atenção ao seu redor. A fragrância de lavanda, folhas e camomila chegou até ele; carregada pela suave brisa que parecia acompanhar o dia ensolarado em Hogwarts, enriquecendo o ar tranquilo que a escola tinha em sua mente. A fragrância lhe trazia a lembrança de macieira e luzes de fadas, noites de neve olhando para as estrelas, e a correnteza do rio sob a luz do sol. Seus lábios se curvaram em um leve sorriso, enquanto sua boca se movia silenciosamente, dando forma à um nome.

Menos de um metro antes da pedra, Ginny parou. Ela tinha notado a leve tensão nos pés e pernas esticados dele, que lhe mostraram que ele sabia que ela estava ali, e se perguntou se algum dia Harry seria capaz de relaxar completamente e se livrar do estado de vigilância em que vivera metade de sua vida. Pigarreou levemente, e esperou Harry virar a cabeça.

- Olá. – ela disse, enquanto fechava os poucos centímetros entre eles.

- Olá. – ele sorriu com tal doçura que ela agora sabia que ele reservava apenas para ela.

Ginny se sentou no espaço que ele lhe oferecia e se acomodou contra ele, surpresa que toda a tensão que tinha aparecido em seus ombros pareceu sumir com o simples ato de Harry passar um braço ao seu redor. Os dedos da outra mão dele gentilmente traçaram os contornos de seu rosto, antes de a boca dele encontrar a sua.

- O que te traz aqui? – Ginny perguntou.

Harry gesticulou vagamente para trás deles.

- Eu precisava ver. – explicou timidamente.

- Os reparos estão quase todos feitos. – Ginny contou.

- Sim...

- Há uma cerimônia lá dentro...

Harry encolheu os ombros delicadamente.

- Não, obrigado. – analisou Ginny. – A não ser que você queira...?

Ginny balançou a cabeça, as mechas ruivas brilhando sob o sol.

- Não. – estudou Harry. – Então, por que você precisou vir ver a escola?

Harry brincou com um botão de sua camisa.

- Parece um pouco... Bem, é um pouco mais que brega...

- Tente...

Harry se inclinou para um pouco mais perto de Ginny, de modo que pudesse descansar sua bochecha no topo da cabeça dela.

- Foi aqui em que tudo começou. Há todos esses anos, quando Riddle decidiu que ele seria imortal. E foi aqui em que terminou. Bastante apropriado.

"Quando fomos embora, eu nunca me preocupei com o Ministério, por que ele não era o centro do meu mundo mágico. Era aqui... Eu só precisava ver por mim mesmo, do lado de fora, o quanto progredimos desde então..." soltou o ar lentamente, se ajeitando para que Ginny ficasse entre suas coxas, as costas apoiadas em seu peito. "Não acho que algum dia vou conseguir esquecer a culpa, entretanto. Não completamente."

- Mas não foi...

- Eu sei, não foi minha culpa. – Harry interrompeu o leve protesto de Ginny. – Nada disso foi. Mas isso não muda a quantidade de pessoas que morreram _por mim_. E eu sei que algumas delas não tiveram escolha, como Cedric, e os que tiveram, não foi uma escolha de verdade, como minha mãe e meu pai. E, então, há aqueles que tiveram uma escolha de verdade, como Remus, Tonks ou Fred. Mas, também, não foi uma escolha de verdade. Você fica em casa ou luta contra as trevas que ameaçam a própria essência de sua vida? – Harry enrolou uma mecha do cabelo de Ginny em seu dedo. – Isso sendo dito, eu não quero passar o resto dos meus dias no passado.

- Eu também não. – Ginny se virou para olhar para Harry. – É por isso que eu não estou lá dentro com os outros.

- Meu supervisor me convidou para ir a casa dele hoje. – Harry admitiu.

- Você vai?

Harry bufou.

- Um bando de Aurores mais velhos, bebendo até cair, se lembrando de seus amigos mortos? – zombou. – Não é malditamente provável. – balançou a cabeça. – Não é o mesmo...

- É sim. – Ginny insistiu quietamente. – E você nunca sabe... Pode ser exatamente o que você precisa.

- Beber até cair? – a boca de Harry se torceu com a memória da última vez em que fizera isso, e seu estômago protestou. – Não...

Ginny incentivou Harry a abaixar a cabeça e depositou um beijo suave em sua boca.

- Vá. – disse. – Esse tempo todo você tem sido um deles, se não de fato, então em seus feitos... E agora você é verdadeiramente um deles. Seja lá o que eles fazem, tenho certeza de que os ajuda a viver com a culpa que carregam. – correu os dedos pelo cabelo de Harry. – Pode ajudar no trabalho. – adicionou delicadamente. – Para você socializar um pouco...

- Ser visto fora do ambiente habitual, hmm?

- Exatamente.

Harry olhou para as árvores a sua frente, na ponta da Floresta Proibida, o último lugar em que vira seus pais.

- Certo... – suspirou. – Certo.

**-x-**

Katie andou lentamente pelo Beco Diagonal. As pedras tinham sido substituídas por um tapete de grama verde macia, que ondulava com a suavidade de um bater de coração. Em uma ponta, perto da entrada d'O Caldeirão Furado, uma pequena plataforma tinha sido erguida. Espalhadas pela grama estavam o que parecia ser pequenas sacolas marrons de papel. Cada uma delas tinha o nome de uma pessoa que morrera na Batalha de Hogwarts. Caminhou lentamente até encontrar a luminária com o nome de Fred. Estava diretamente em frente às Gemialidades Weasley. Katie sorriu perante isso. Acomodou-se ao lado da luminária e passou o agasalho de lã ao redor dos joelhos, protegendo-os do frio da noite. Contra a luz do entardecer, figuras a cercaram, sentando-se sobre a grama ao seu lado. Oliver Wood. Alicia Spinnet. Kenneth Towler. Lee Jordan. Eles não falaram nada, mas se agruparam ao seu redor.

- Não pode ser... – Alicia murmurou. Katie ergueu a cabeça e apertou os olhos para a figura que caminhava na direção deles.

- Angelina. – murmurou, antes de falar mais alto. – Angelina! – Katie se ergueu, correndo até a outra garota e jogando os braços ao redor do corpo magro de Angelina. – Ang, você veio...

- Não consegui ficar longe... – Angelina se afastou um passo e examinou cuidadosamente o rosto de Katie. – Como você está? Faz séculos desde sua última carta. – falou, sem censura, mas notando as manchas escuras sob os olhos de sua amiga.

- Apenas estive ocupada. – Katie disse evasivamente, enquanto guiava Angelina ao pequeno grupo de Grifinórios.

Oliver riu.

- É o time. Bem, a maior parte dele. Faltam apenas Harry e George...

- O melhor time de todos. – Alicia comentou.

Uma bruxa idosa e resecada subiu os poucos degraus da plataforma e apontou a varinha para a própria garganta. Sua voz surpreendentemente forte ecoou pelo Beco Diagonal, lendo o primeiro nome da lista que flutuava a sua frente. Quando ela verbalizou o nome, a primeira luminária começou a brilhar. Conforme ela lia cada um dos nomes, a próxima luminária adicionava seu brilho à escuridão.

George estava parado na janela do apartamento, afastando a cortina. Podia ouvir todas as palavras que a bruxa dizia. Seus dedos se apertaram quando "Frederick Weasley" chegou aos seus ouvidos. Lentamente, soltou a cortina e a deixou voltar seu lugar, cobrindo a imagem dos pequenos pontos iluminados no Beco Diagonal.

**-x-**

Angelina e Katie permaneceram sentadas na grama, observando os trepidar as velas mágicas dentro das sacolas de papel em silêncio confortável.

- O que realmente está acontecendo com você, Katie?

- Eu engravidei. – Katie disse tensamente.

- Oh?

- É... – uma expressão maravilhada apareceu em seu rosto. – Eu achei que aquele maldito colar tivesse feito mais estragos do que sabíamos. Mas não fez...

Um sorriso era visível no rosto de Angelina sob a luz da luminária.

- Isso é maravilhoso! George sabe que vocês vão ter um bebê?

Katie mordeu o lábio.

- Não.

Angelina a olhou de boca aberta.

- Por que diabos não?

Katie engoliu o nó que apareceu em sua garganta.

- Por que eu não sabia que estava grávida quando abortei. – falou. Seu rosto se contorceu levemente e ela piscou rapidamente, mas as lágrimas conseguiram escapar. – Eu não sabia que estava grávida. E apenas aconteceu. Não estávamos tentando ou pensando nisso. E antes que eu pudesse pensar qualquer coisa sobre isso, não existia mais... – se balançou levemente, tentando afastar o súbito humor melancólico.

- Você vai contar para ele?

- Algum dia. Apenas não agora. Eu mesma ainda não tive a chance de aceitar isso... – Katie sentiu os braços de Angelina passarem ao redor de seus ombros. – Eu vou contar. Eu vou...

**-x-**

Harry parou incertamente na calçada em frente a uma casa de aparência limpa, com uma porta azul. _Azul da Corvinal_, pensou ironicamente. Peter e Marianne tinham sido alunos da Corvinal, e a ideia de eles terem uma porta de qualquer outra cor era inimaginável. Olhou para a porta, antes de se virar e começar a se afastar, apenas para se virar e olhar para a porta.

- Indo para a casa de Peter? – Kingsley murmurou.

- Pensei nisso. – Harry disse nervosamente. – Você está indo? – perguntou sem pensar.

- Só por que sou o Ministro não quer dizer que deixei completamente de ser um Auror, garoto. – Kingsley respondeu. Colocou uma mão entre os ombros de Harry e gentilmente o empurrou para frente, guiando-o para a lateral da casa de porta azul, e entrando pelo portão do jardim.

Vários Aurores já estavam espalhados pelas cadeiras ou reclináveis, com bebidas em mãos. Eles cumprimentaram Kingsley e Harry rapidamente, alguns erguendo os copos em forma de cumprimento. Marianne se aproximou de Harry, um sorriso de boas vindas em seu rosto.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo. – ela disse para Harry, colocando um copo na mão dele. – É apenas limonada. Se você preferir algo mais forte, apenas se sirva. – ela o avisou, indicando a mesa coberta de garrafas, sanduíches, pastéis, bolos e biscoitos com uma mão.

Harry assentiu tolamente, olhando ao redor do jardim. Tinha uma aura de jardim de festas, que precisava ser semeado levemente. Kingsley, notou, foi direto para uma mesa cheia de velas. Ele tocou algumas com sua varinha, murmurando um nome cada vez, enquanto a vela se acendia. A cabeça careca de Kingsley se inclinou para trás, olhando para o céu estrelado por um longo momento, antes de se abaixar levemente. Apenas então aceitou a garrafa de cerveja que Peter lhe oferecia.

Como se estivesse em um transe, Harry colocou sua limonada na mesa mais próxima. Ainda havia várias velas apagadas. Ele tocou o pavio de uma com a ponta de sua varinha.

- James Potter. – a flama da vela emitiu um brilho continuo sob os brilhos das pequenas luzes de fada. – Lily Potter. Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. – sorriu um pouco, se lembrando do quanto Tonks odiava seu primeiro nome. – Nymphadora Lupin. – cada vela iluminava cada vez mais a noite. – Ted Tonks. Dobby. Fred Weasley. Colin Creevey. Alastor Moody. Albus Dumbledore. Cedric Diggory. Monstro. – uma pausa. – Severus Snape…

Harry colocou a varinha no bolso e se afastou, olhando para cima, como Kingsley tinha feito, olhando para as estrelas. _Descansem em paz..._

Virou-se, dando as costas para o passado e encarando a vida que nunca ousara sonhar poder ter. Não era o final de uma jornada, mas o começo da próxima em sua vida.

**Fim**

**N/T**: E o fim chegou quase um ano depois de eu ter começado a postar a tradução.

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que separaram um tempo para ler e comentar durante todo esse tempo. Não tenho palavras para expressar o que realmente significa saber que esse trabalho todo foi apreciado, e saber que todas as sequências serão igualmente apreciadas, por isso nem vou tomar o tempo de vocês tentando explicar.

Peço desculpas por todos os erros de betagem e digitação que eu sei que existem aí no meio (um dia ainda irei revisar tudo de novo, e fazê-los sumir). Peço desculpas por qualquer coisa que possa ter sido exagerada e/ou desnecessária da minha parte.

Como prometido, aqui está o que irá acontecer. Vou me dar duas semanas de férias de atualizar fanfictions toda a semana, pontualmente. Por isso, **More Than Words será postada entre o dia 20/06 e 24/06**.

Como ela ainda está incompleta, e a autora anda super ocupada com a vida dela, e tem demorado bastante para atualizar, **dia 29/06 irei começar a postar a Tree Houses and Daises**, que já está completa (a tradução não, mas eu tenho praticamente um mês para trabalhar nisso). Por isso, mesmo que vocês não curtam ler fanfic focada em Ron/Hermione, procurem ficar de olho nas notas que eu postar nos capítulos, por que será durante ela que eu vou anunciar quando vou começar a postar as one-shots e tudo o mais.

ENFIM, antes que essa nota fique maior que o capítulo...

Mais uma vez, MUÍTISSIMO obrigada por tudo, desculpem qualquer coisa, e espero vê-los em More Than Words. (:


	56. Continuação

A continuação, More Than Words, já está no ar. Confiram! (:


End file.
